Harry and Daphne
by The Light from Within
Summary: This is about Harry coming 'into his own', receiving his Inheritance. He also receives,other Inheritances, & discovers Love from friends he didn't expect. This takes place during his sixth year. Harry is faced with Voldemort, Deceitful Dumbledore & greedy Friends & deals with Political Maneuvering and Vassals. Definitely for Mature folks! Daphne, Hermione, Susan, Amelia, Rita.
1. Chapter 1

** Harry and Daphne**

**Chapter 1: Questions**

**Author's Note: I've received some mention about my style of formatting. I'm trying to clear it, so, if you would try to overlook some typographical errors, let me know of at least the major problems you may have. If you'd like to be my Beta, let me know. I'll list your name with the chapters that you Beta for me as that would be only right. I do enjoy writing. **

**Here, I'm presenting Harry as a 6th year and moving around a few items that you may find as 'standard' in the canon stories. This is just for fun, and I'm not making any money off of it. Read and enjoy it. From time to time, I will go back and make improvements in it and if I do, I'll leave a note here for your convenience. Have fun. **

Harry Potter was in his **sixth** year, when it happened.

It was the same year that Professor Remus Lupin was his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor;

"Moony", as he was called by his friends, his very close friends, the Marauders of a Generation ago.

"Today, class, I will teach you the Patronus Charm." Professor Lupin walked in front of his Defense

Class, setting down his stuff and turning towards the class. "This is a charm that normally I'd be teaching to all

seventh years in the spring before they graduate, but, due to it's complexity, and the amount of magical power

needed to successfully cast it, it's going to be rather difficult for most of you to cast it."

"Now, does anyone know what the Patronus charm does?," Professor Lupin asked.

Hermione raised her hand, the only one in the class to do so.

"Miss Granger?", Professor Lupin recognized Hermione

"The Patronus charm defends us against the Dementors." Hermione answered, she was very excited with the subject.

"Correct. The Dementors are the worst in our World. No other creature in our World can affect us

like they can. No other spell affects them – ONLY the Patronus Charm has an effect on them. It protects us

from them. It drives them away." Professor Lupin described the effects.

"Professor," Hermione asked again, "Does the Patronus charm kill the Dementors? I've read all I

find in the library and I've found nothing that says it can be done."

lThe Professor replied, "No! The Patronus Charm only drives them away. In my experience no Dementor has ever been

killed. They feed off of the Happiness of others, and they emit an intense cold. They make you feel like you'll

never be happy again. That's why you need to have a very strong memory of something wonderful, something

very happy to power the Patronus charm. Without this happy thought, your Patronus will not be able to form.

Your magic produces the wisp-like vapor, but your happy thought, or your happy memory, gives it shape."

"What does the Patronus look like?" Hermione asked.

Remus smiled while he looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, the shape of the Patronus depends

upon the person casting it. It reflects your inner personality or as some would describe it, your innermost desire.

Each person's Patronus is different. Oh, and one more thing, your Patronus can change shape as events

in your life affect you."

Meanwhile, Harry just sat in the class, not saying a word. Professor Lupin glanced at Harry

momentarily and smiled. A silent message was passed between the two.

Remus knew of Harry's capabilities.

Almost.

Every once in a while Harry would be glancing around the classroom. For some reason, known only

to the faculty of the school, most of the core courses were taught to both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's at the

same time. Neither House really got along with the other, due to animosity, but, some times there are members

of each House who get along with each other. This relationship, they keep to themselves.

Harry was one of them. Afterall, one doesn't tell all of their secrets, let alone their hearts desires!

Harry glanced up and over to one particular student. She had long silky blonde hair and a shade of

blue in her eyes that Harry liked. She was tall, taller than Harry, I'd guess the word that would best

describe her height and 'bearing' would be statuesque. Anyway, she took Harry's breath away, as well as his

heart. She looked over at him, smiled briefly, nodding her head ever so slightly and turned to continue paying

attention in class.

Harry smiled.

After class, Harry lingered, while Ron and Hermione stayed with him.

"Harry", Ron said, "what are you hanging around for? Lets go!"

"Later, Ron. I've got something else to do, concerning this class." With that said, Ron shook his head

and left.

Harry was lingering in class after most everyone had left when a witch came up to him.

"Hi, Harry." It was Daphne.

Harry looked up at her, smiling. "Hi, Daphne."

"What are you hanging around for?" Daphne asked, almost knowing the answer. She'd been through

this scene too many times with other boys who tried to 'hit' on her, or idly chat her up and now, it was her who

was initiating the conversation with another boy, and he wasn't even in her house. Oh, what would her house

mates say if they ever found out? Of course, that's why she waited until she found him alone, and in a

classroom so that it wouldn't be too difficult to explain away, that is, if she got caught by some of her friends or other

house mates, they being Slytherin and all.

As Daphne looked on she saw that Harry was different, in what way, she just couldn't tell, other than

just being shy. She'd been noticing him for quite a long time now. She was aware of his reputation, but she'd

been trying to see beyond that. She wanted to know what was behind the public face of The Boy Who Lived.

Afterall, she's known as the 'Ice Queen' and that's only a public face that she uses to protect herself from

those she'd rather not associate with. It's a sort of protection, easily done, rather not quite unlike the Patronus

charm, but in another way.

"Uh, I was going to ask Remus, uh, Professor Lupin a question about the class. He left before I

could, you know, uh, talk with him."

Daphne had him 'pegged', he wanted to talk with her but didn't know what to do or say. 'For all his

ability in Magic, his one weak spot is not knowing how to deal with a girl,' Daphne thought to herself.

'There's more to this wizard than what meets the eye. He seems so gentle and not over

bearing – like Malfoy is.' Daphne thought.

"Did you understand the Patronus charm that he showed us? I tried to cast it, but just couldn't.

I don't think anyone can, it seems too difficult." Daphne said to Harry, trying to get him to open up some.

"Oh, yeah, I can cast it. It's not all that difficult." Harry mentioned.

Daphne's eyes got wide, in utter disbelief at what she'd just heard. "Harry! That's one of the most

difficult charms to cast. It takes an unbelievable amount of Magical Power to cast it, let alone to keep it going.

And for a third year, it's unheard of."

"Anyone can cast it, it just takes the right teacher to get you to push it out of your inner self.

This is the one magical spell that determines what's inside you." Harry turned to Daphne and looked at her,

directly into her eyes, "This spell determines just who you are."

Daphne was stunned by what Harry just said. It was the way he looked at her when he was

describing the Patronus Charm. It was what was 'inside' Harry that was calling to Daphne, and she felt

it was good.

"What do you mean by what's inside me? I don't understand."

"You're familiar with the Killing curse, aren't you? It's an Unforgivable." Harry asked.

"Yes, of course, everyone here has heard of that one." Daphne was wondering where Harry was

going with this line of reasoning due to the dissimilarities of the two.

"Well, the Killing curse and the Patronus Charm are the opposites of each other. They require

different emotions: one is absolute Hate and the other is absolute Love." Harry looked at Daphne, right into her

eyes. He was smiling. "Anyway, that's how I look at the two of them. Others may see it a bit different from me,

but the Patronus charm requires you to be in a happy mood or have a happy thought or memory.

Now, in order to cast the killing curse, you have to have absolute hate for another. It's the opposite of what you

need to cast the Patronus charm. For that, you need absolute Love and caring for another. This is just one

example. Another example would be a thought that'd make you very happy, that'd give you a good positive feeling.

Those who are of each, they can't cast the others' curse or charm – it's just not in them to do it. Not for me,

anyway."

Harry said this last sentence rather quietly as he turned his head away and tried to sort his books

back together. He didn't want her to hear that last part. Even though he knew the Headmaster was

there when it happened and they'd talked about it, Harry still felt bad. Still, as he looked up at the Slytherin

Witch, she was smiling and had that look about her that softened him. There was a certain something about

her that he liked. He shook his head slightly, biting his lower lip some like his long time friend, Hermione does

when she's worried or working on a difficult problem.

Harry looked at Daphne and then he started to walk away, looking down. Harry was thinking back to

his confrontation with Bellatrix, his thoughts were mixed on this. He so much wanted to hurt Bellatrix, but the

curse he tried to cast, well, it just didn't work for him. Maybe he was doing it wrong. Maybe he just was unable

to cast it due to something else inside him. He just didn't know, or maybe he needing to be taught more.

Daphne walked over to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder to connect with him. "What's wrong

Harry?" There was care and concern in her voice.

Harry looked up at Daphne, and decided to go for broke. He's had so many other problems, what's

one more? The entire episode was published on the front page of the Prophet, so it wasn't like she'd not heard

of what'd happened. "Last year, when we were in the Ministry, me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville,

we were fighting the Death Eaters."

"Harry, I read the Daily Prophet, what happened there is common knowledge. My father is a member

of the Wizengamot and he found out what happened. He told Mom, me and Astoria all about it. He even asked me

if I knew anything about you." Daphne looked at Harry, into his emerald green eyes that to her were so captivating.

Harry was startled at this new revelation. He didn't expect some one that, well, 'close', to be asking

questions about him. He wasn't even aware of anyone in Slytherin House to be on the Wizengamot to be, well,

'nice', wouldn't be the right word. All he'd ever expected was just a bunch of Death Eaters. That's all he's ever

been exposed to.

Daphne was looking at Harry; He was not saying anything. "Harry, what's wrong? You stopped talking

You want to finish your thoughts?"

Harry looked at Daphne for a few seconds before speaking. "Yeah, I was gonna say something about

the Ministry. Anyway, it's not important. You'd know the names of some of them, probably all, they have kids here,

like Malfoy."

Daphne stopped Harry with that 'Ice Queen' look of hers that she'd perfected so well since being

here at school. "Harry, look, I'm in Slytherin, I know first hand what's going on there and what they're all

like. I have to live with them every day and listen to them talk. You're not telling me anything new."

Harry had that 'guarded' look about him as he looked at Daphne and listened to her. He was

about to say something when she stopped him and continued speaking her mind.

"Harry, my father is a member of the Wizengamot and I've heard him and mom talking about

what happened in the Ministry concerning you and the rest of the Gryffindor's. In addition, I've heard a lot of

rumors about what happened with that escaped criminal Sirius Black and how some say that you protected him

and chased off a lot of Dementors. Harry, I don't know what went on, but even if some of that is true I wanted to

talk with you about maybe you helping me with this charm. I didn't see what harm it'd do by at least talking

with you, what's a little help for a Slytherin after you've helped someone like Sirius Black, or so I've heard?"

Harry stopped and looked at Daphne, wondering if he should continue talking with her.

She's in Slytherin, but that doesn't mean that she's evil or a death eater or follows Voldemort.

Harry just looked at Daphne and thought for a moment, finally, making a decision on what to do.

Not too many came to him and talked to him. Mostly, this was because of Ron and Hermione always being

with him running interference for him. Ron was good for that, especially if there were any Slytherin's around.

And speaking of Ron, Harry just now realized that hearing Daphne talk and thinking of what Ron's reaction

would be if he was here now, Harry realized just how similar Malfoy and Ron were: Both of them hated the

member's of the others' House, or the idea of the others' House.

But, today, Ron wasn't around, so he'd have to decide for himself and Daphne seemed like someone he

could trust. He just didn't know why.

"Daphne, I'd like to talk with you, if you want. Let's go for a walk somewhere where we won't be

bothered. If you'd like?"

"Sure, Harry, I'd like that." Daphne and Harry walked out of the classroom and went to a part of the

castle where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Harry looked at Daphne, "Ok, you first. This is more than just you wanting to know about the

Patronus, isn't it?"

She looked at Harry, into his emerald green eyes and saw an intensity she'd not expected, or did

she? She saw something that befriended her, so she spoke her mind.

"I've been watching you. I"m not one of those empty headed girls that see only the public side of

you, Harry. I've seen you with your friends and once in a while, when they're not around, I've seen how you

are, sort of like when your defenses are down. I'm looking for a friend, Harry, someone I can trust and who'd

look past my House and my exterior persona that I put on to keep other' students away who try to use me.

Others like Malfoy."

Daphne was silent for a moment, looking at Harry. Then, just when she was about the give up,

she saw the corners of his mouth, curl up into a smile. A smile that reached his eyes.

She released a breath that she'd not realized she had been holding. Daphne smiled back.

"You're not the so called 'ice queen' that I've heard about, are you?"

"No, Harry, I'm not. That's just a facade that I use to protect myself with. So many boys here just

want to chat me up, date me and try to, well, you know what I mean." Daphne frowned a bit, looking down at

the floor for a bit, hoping he'd understand. Daphne wasn't cold or unfeeling. Quite the contrary, she was very

warm and feeling with her emotions. It's just that she didn't want to share them with everybody. Daphne was

very selective in the matters of her heart and emotions. They were weaknesses that she knew that other's

could use against her that'd hurt her. She just wanted to protect herself. Besides, there was that other

problem, the one at home and THAT she didn't like!

She needed a way out.

She needed help, but that wasn't going to come about for a long time.

Still, she needed to prepare. She couldn't let anyone know, not even her best friend,

Tracey, knew of this. If anyone ever found out, it'd destroy her. Shaking her head out of her rumination,

she paid attention to the one boy she felt she'd chosen wisely. She smiled, just a little. Afterall, body

language was easily learned and said a lot, especially to those you didn't want to talk to. She stepped just

a slight bit closer to Harry, almost not noticeable. 'Hmm, body language, maybe if I use just a little of it now, it

can't hurt, I suppose. It's time for me to change my approach, at least to this young man I'm interested in.'

"I understand, Daphne. I've noticed you for a while. I've seen how you deal with others,

but at the same time, I've seen how friendly you are with Tracey and sometimes with Millicent.

I've had the feeling that you're not as cold as people think you are." Harry just smiled, wanting to put her at

ease.

"So, are you saying, you'd like to talk with me some?" Daphne asked, a bit hesitantly.

Harry smiled a bit, nodding his head. "Yes, I would. But, not around my friends. I think I'm not too

far off the mark by saying my friends, like Ron, would blow a gasket if he knew I was even talking with you.

He's not too warm on anyone from Slytherin."

Daphne nodded her head in agreement. "All of my friends are the same way." She squeezed up her

face, looking for all the world like she was trying to think of something difficult. "Well, I do have one friend

who'd understand, I can trust her. She's my only friend."

"Tracey?", asked Harry.

Daphne's eyes rose almost to her hairline. "Why, yes. How'd you know?"

"I've seen how you and her sit together at mealtimes and talk. You two are together then almost all

the time."

"She's my best and only friend. We grew up together. Our families are tied together with business

and social contracts. But, I can keep this from her, but only for a while. Even if, or when, she finds out, she

knows how to keep a secret. Not everyone in our house thinks like Malfoy. He's a rather bad example for

other's to see our House as, just like some see Weasley the same way as Malfoy is seen."

Harry laughed, his smile and laughter reached all the way to his eyes, which Daphne did notice.

"I'll not forget how you've just compared Ron to Malfoy. But, you're right. In their own way, they both are just

alike."

"I thought you'd agree with me on that."

Harry just smiled and looked at Daphne. Undoubtedly she was one of the prettiest witches at

Hogwarts, plus she had a warm and compassionate side that few knew about. He felt very lucky.

"Now, back to where we were," Daphne said. "Oh, before we continue, I see that you were raised

around muggles. I noticed you used the term 'blow a gasket'. That's a very appropriate term in describing your

friend Weasley."

"How'd you know about that?" Harry looked at Daphne, rather curiously.

"Please, don't get upset or jump to conclusion's; My Father does business with many people and

some of his business partners have contacts with muggles, from time to time. It's not often, but it does

happen. The profit he makes is large, actually, quite staggering, so he doesn't give up that side of business.

There are a few of us pure blood's who do business with them, it's just not published or talked about overtly,

profit is profit, as the goblins would say."

"Isn't there something odd about a pure blood family doing business with Muggles? I mean isn't

there enough money to be made just doing business with the magical community?" Harry asked wondering if

he'd missed something.

Daphne blew out a puff of breath, sighing somewhat before she answered. "Harry, you've got to

understand a couple of things – first, the magical world is small and scattered all over the world. Even if we

were all together, we'd still have to trade with them for the things, resources we'd need. Second, just look at

the wealthy families, mostly pure bloods, they didn't get that money from just trading amongst ourselves.

They got it from trading with Muggles, even it were in a round about way. No matter where you look, if there's

money, and I mean lots of it, there's Muggle influence in there somewhere."

Harry thought about what Daphne said for a bit. "I understand now, I just thought differently."

"Don't worry about it. I know you've not been around us too long and it takes a while to understand

us and what we do. If you let me, and can help you, maybe teach you more, that is, if you'd let me.

"Ok, I'd like that." Harry nodded his head in agreement. "you mean teaching me things like your

Dad picking up some muggle expressions?"

"Yes, exactly. Dad does pick up a few terms from them."

"Don't worry, Daphne, your secret is safe with me. I do think we've all got images that we need to

'maintain' from certain groups around here."

"Thank you, Harry. Maybe we can get together, and help one another, trade favors, do things

together? I just want to get to know you and try to get you to trust me. I want you to see past my 'ice queen'

front so that you can see I'm not all cold and heartless." She looked at Harry, biting her lower lip, which Harry

noticed.

Harry nodded his head, thinking of what Daphne has just told him. There's something about her

that Harry liked and she does remind him of Hermione in the way that she bites her lip when she's thinking

about a problem. He's seen Hermione do that on many occasions. It wasn't much to go on, but, then, he's

never been given much and this is a grand opportunity.

"Ok, Daphne. Let's you and me try to be friends and know one another. We can do this privately,

at least at first. I can slip away from my 'handlers', on some pretext for a short time." Harry's smile reached

his eyes, which Daphne noticed!

"I think we've got a deal then, Potter, uh, I mean Harry." Daphne stuttered some, afterall, old habits

did take time to get rid of, she thought after she said that way of referring to him.

"That's alright, Daphne. I think you're trying."

"Anyway, back to our previous conversation, Bellatrix Lestrange killed my Godfather, sending him

through the Veil. This happened in the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries, just as it was reported in the

Daily Prophet."

"Wait! That was Sirius Black, wasn't it? I read about that. He's your Godfather?"

"Yes, Sirius is my Godfather. He and my father were the best of friends while they were going to

school here. They were dorm mates for their entire seven years. There's more, but that's the general idea.

I can tell you later, when it's more appropriate."

Harry looked back to Daphne after walking around a bit, thinking. "Look, Daphne.

What I've told you, even though it's now common knowledge, I still don't like talking about it.

After my parents were killed and Dumbledore sent me to my Aunt's house, I've been used, taken advantage

of, lied to and who knows how much more I don't even know. I know our friendship is unusual, but to make it

work requires trust, which is difficult for me. But, it's not impossible. Just, well, lets just take our time and we

can trade information about ourselves."

Daphne could see the seriousness in Harry's voice and his demeanor when he was telling her this.

She nodded her head. "I understand, Harry. I understand what you're saying and I completely agree with you.

Please, continue."

"She was laughing and I went after her, her being Bellatrix. Remus was there and tried to hold me

back, but I wouldn't let him." It was at this point that Harry turned around and looked at Daphne, "I had her, I

had that cold heartless bitch on the ground and cast an Unforgivable at her, Daphne! At that point, I hated her

so much, but when I tried, it just didn't work. She'd just taken away the last family I'd had! I'm an orphan,

Daphne, an orphan, thanks to that bitch. And when I found out I had someone, someone who I could call

family, well, it meant a lot. And she'd just taken him away from me. She sat there on the ground looking at

me while I tried, and she just laughed at me! You see, Daphne, for those of us who are of the Light, not the

Dark, we can't cast an Unforgivable, at least I can't. Anyway, it doesn't work for us. But, for me, I can cast the

Patronus. My Patronus is, perhaps, the strongest that's ever been cast. That's what Professor Lupin told me.

If I want to protect those I truly love, I can do it." Harry looked up at Daphne, directly into her blue eyes: "And

nothing can stop me from protecting them; They'll be protected, absolutely protected. I'm of the Light, Daphne.

I'm not bragging, just stating what I can feel, deep down inside me. It's difficult to explain, but I can feel it."

Daphne now knew that Harry was telling her something, but the only answer she could come up

with, well, it was so far fetched, that she couldn't believe it. That answer just couldn't be it! They were of two

totally different Houses!

But, she felt it.

'Could what she felt, be it?' Daphne's thoughts were racing. She had approached Harry for a reason,

and it wasn't just to get to know him. She was faced with a real problem and needed some real help.

Maybe. Just maybe Harry was the answer she was looking for.

"Harry." Daphne looked at Harry, in his emerald green eyes, chewing her lip, nervous. "Could you

teach me what you know, uh, about the Patronus charm?" There it was, the Kneazle was out of the bag and

she hoped that Harry wouldn't go around talking to his friends about this conversation.

"Sure, it'd be my pleasure to teach you."

"Thanks, Harry. But, uh, just between us, could you not mention this to anyone? Please? I know

we're from different Houses and different backgrounds, but I'm in Slytherin and they'd not be too easy on me

if some of them found out I was with you."

Daphne was nervous and Harry felt it.

"You don't have to worry. Like we talked and agreed on previously, I won't mention this to anyone,

not even my close friends, Ron, Hermione or Ginny."

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate your confidence in this and I'll do something for you in exchange."

"Don't worry about that, Daphne. Just being with you is payment enough for me." Harry was

looking down at the floor, his embarrassment was coloring his face beet red.

Daphne reached out and patted Harry's hand.

Harry was the Wizard she was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've corrected a mistake when I first wrote this story and set it in the beginning of Harry's sixth year. I do realize that in the books, things are a bit different, but, for my story, concerning the Patronus and how Harry had used it, I had to have some of JKR's events re-connected in a different sequence. Also, Daphne is facing her own private problems, for which she has to either accept what's coming to her or find her own way to solve them. Here, Harry learns that friends can be found in places where you'd least expect.

Chapter 2: In the meantime . . .

Harry made his way out of the Defense classroom and went in an out of the way meandering path towards the Gryffindor Tower. He did this so he could have time to himself to think. Mooney had taught him how to cast the Patronus Charm. It was difficult for him to master it, in the beginning, mainly because he didn't grasp the main part of just what 'powered' it, and that was the casters' happy memory. He had so few of them that he was surprised that he could even get anything at all when he tried, but, he found a way around that. Anyway, for him, at least it worked. He wasn't sure about anyone else, but for his own purposes, it worked.

Harry stopped walking and just looked out of a window, gathering his thoughts about his conversation with Daphne. He's seen her around the castle, in a few of his classes, in the Great Hall, and some in the Library. In fact, he's seen her mostly in the library. That in itself didn't surprise himself, because she was one of the top students in their year. She and Hermione were the top students, along with a few others' whom he wasn't too familiar with. A couple of Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs, his own House and of course, the Slytherin's.

The Slytherin's!

Now THAT was a real puzzle. Of all the students, and staff, that Daphne could have gone to for help, why HIM? She could have gone to Flitwick, or maybe McGonnegall, maybe even her own Head of House that greasy haired, hooked nosed, sallow faced hateful Potions Master: Snape! He's not heard of any student casting the Patronus Charm, not that any others can't, or can, he just wasn't sure. But, even if there were some who could, it just didn't answer his question: Why did she ask HIM for help?

Harry just shook his head, perplexed. She didn't seem like she was trying to trap him somehow. Generally he'd get a feeling that that was what was happening, but, he didn't get that feeling. She seemed different. They both talked seemingly honest in their answers, himself especially, and her. Why he said the things he did, he didn't know. Maybe he felt like he was so hard up for a friend outside of his own House, that he'd do or say anything. Maybe he felt he was too trusting? He'd have to watch himself in the future.

In his many years here at school, he's faced too many problems, not the least of which is a certain 'Dark Wizard', as Umbridge used to refer to him as. He just thought of him as a murderer of his parents, his family and his friends. He knew he was the target of some of the witches here at school, but he just didn't see why. Especially to a pure blood witch who was so attractive, such as Daphne. He's seen Malfoy trying to talk with her, or should he say 'to' her, because she always ignored him, or tried to. The only witch that he could comfortably talk with was Hermione, and she was so much like a sister to him, that he just felt uncomfortable thinking of Hermione in any other way.

Then, there was Ginny. She was a real 'spitfire'. But, he thought of her as somewhat 'pushy'. True, she was attractive, or becoming that way, but for some reason, she just didn't fit into what he wanted. He couldn't put his finger on what it was he wanted in a witch, but, he'd know it when he saw it.

And that was the problem.

Daphne was in Slytherin House.

A House he identified with people like Malfoy, both of the Malfoy's, and, of course, Voldemort! But, what did he do with a Witch that approached him like Daphne did?

'All I did was tell her I wanted to take it slow, get to know one another and maybe help each other with class work,' Harry thought to himself. 'That's innocent enough, even Hermione would put her so called 'stamp of approval' on it. At least he's putting his attention on school work and not having her nag him about it. That really got on his nerves sometimes. 'She means well', Harry thought.

'I'll get with Mooney next class and see if I can't get him to provide me with some cover so I can teach Daphne some. I can just imagine what it'd be like for Ron to find out: 'Harry! She's a SNAKE! You know what they're like!' or something like that.

'I don't need that', Harry thought to himself as he continued walking towards Gryffindor Tower.

'It's been a long day and I'm gonna lay down before the evening meal. Why me? What do I have to offer a good looking Witch such as Daphne? She's well connected and has a lot more going for her than anything I could ever offer her.' Harry thought.

It was shortly before the evening meal was to start when Harry got to the Gryffindor Common Room; Hermione had apparently been there, along with Ron when they'd spotted him coming in.

"Harry, where've you been?" Ron called out to him. Hermione looked up from her books that she was reading for her classes, parchment, quills, ink pots scattered over the table she was at.

"Harry, you've got a lot of homework to do. Have you been working on it?", Hermione asked him.

Harry stopped and looked at them both. 'Seems there's no rest for the weary', he though to himself. 'Why can't I just be able to go for a walk without no one else around? Why do I feel like I have handlers, guardians all around me that I have to report to? It's almost like being back at Privet Drive without the beatings!', Harry thought to himself.

"I just got back from Defense class, Why? What's wrong?", Harry asked, trying to deflect any questions that he knew were coming.

"Harry, class was finished an hour ago. Where've you been?", Ron asked.

"We were worried about you", Hermione asked.

"I was just walking around, thinking. I'd had some business to take care of after class. Nothing to worry about." Harry replied nonchalantly, and kept on walking up to his dorm.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and kept on with what they were doing: Hermione doing her homework and nagging Ron into doing or at least starting his, and Ron playing a game of chess.

Harry, up in his dorm room, stretched out on his bed. Thinking about a certain tall blonde witch who'd had her attention captured by him. He thought back to what they'd both been talking about. The charm they were all working on was simple enough, straight forward in what had to be done to accomplish it, but they needed to be told more than the mechanics of how it was done. He'd guessed right in that was how he taught a few others in the past when some had asked him for help in the past. Such as in the Defense Association when 'Umbitch' was their Professor. Harry just shook his head; How this school ever got by with some of the so called 'professors' or 'teachers', he never could imagine how. Somehow, if it were ever up to him, he'd make some real changes. A lot of the students here were not prepared to go out in the world and work, let alone find a way to support themselves. The ''Purebloods', they were the worst. Most expected life to just hand them what they wanted and fully expected it to be given to them. And, on top of it all, they thought themselves to be 'above' the rest of their peers. Harry could see that most of the student body here were composed of students who had Muggles in either their immediate family, such as one or both of their parents or grandparents. If it weren't for them, the school would probably have to close down if it only had pureblooded students in it, such as Malfoy and the others in Slytherine House.

Back to Daphne, Harry knew she was intelligent, he'd heard enough of the rumors in general to agree with that. Her beauty was without question. Also, he'd seen her after classes and in Hogsmead on weekends and on the platform either waiting for the train or getting off of it. Her clothes were of the finest, kinda like Malfoy's. That meant that her family had Galleons, plenty of Gold. 'Still, with all her obvious advantages, why me?' Harry thought to himself. He had no gold for even the least of an acceptable change of clothes, thanks to his so called 'family' – the Dursley's. All he had were Dudley's hand me downs. What he'd give for a good change of clothes. Dumbledore had to shove him back there every summer and it seemed him that he didn't even take the time to ask him how he felt about living there. Harry wasn't even asked about the state of his clothes he was seen wearing.

Sometimes, Harry felt the weight of the world pressing down on him and he couldn't figure out why.

Why did all this trouble find him? Why him? Why not someone else who was more capable. He knew about the Prophecy in it's entirety. But still, it just didn't make sense to him. He was raised in the muggle world, not the magical world. So, why did Voldemort feel like he had to take out himself? What did Harry hold that made Voldemort so fearful of 'me'? My parents are dead at his hand and I came here with no knowledge of magic. Feeling frustrated, with so many unanswered questions and seemingly no friends. Even Ron and Hermione he questioned as to 'why' they treated him the way they did. They both seemed so totally different with each other. Ron the slackard and Hermione the workaholic.

Feeling frustrated, with so many unanswered questions and seemingly no friends Harry rolled over and went to sleep.

In the Castle's Library sat a very attractive blonde haired witch who had her own perculiar set of problems that weighted heavily on her mind. Problems that she needed to somehow find a way out of, and, if her plans worked out like she wanted, her future would indeed look much brighter and happier. Not only her future but that of a certain messy haired, dark haired Gryffindor.

Though he didn't know it, Harry had a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: An interesting observation**

"Hey, Mate, wake up, it's time to go to supper." Ron came in the dorm and tried getting Harry up and go with him to the Great Hall for the evening meal.

Harry didn't stir.

Ron gave up and went downstairs, met up with Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Sleeping", Ron replied.

With that, they both left and went to eat.

Every once in a while, not often, mind you, something happens that causes Ron, the 'eating machine' to choke his food and stop eating. While Ron and Hermione were sitting down at the Gryffindor Table, Colin came up to them, looked around, for what, they didn't know and talked to them in a quiet voice.

"I don't know if I should say anything to either of you or not, seeing as how you both are Harry's friends, you know, being the 'Golden Trio' and all, . . ." Colin didn't get the rest out when Hermione spoke up.

"Golden Trio? Colin, you know Harry doesn't like that term or anything else that brings attention to himself."

"Yea, Hermione,I know, but I saw Harry and the 'Ice Queen' talking after class. I thought you both should know, just in case something happens."

With that said, Ron's eyes bulged out and the pumpkin juice and the rest of the food he had been chewing, he'd spit it out. Lets just say his sister wasn't too pleased.

"RON! You PIG! YOU DO THAT AGAIN, BROTHER OR NO BROTHER, YOU"LL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER SAT DOWN AT THE TABLE WITH ME! GEE, YOU'RE STILL A PIG! I'D RATHER EAT WITH F_ING MALFOY, AT LEAST HE'S GOT MANNERS!" Ginny screamed out, getting up from the table with the remains of Rons food he'd been chewing, all of it dripping off of her face and the front of her robes.

Needless to say, the entire Hall erupted in raucous laughter. Ron being the center of it all, NOT Ginny who'd just got up and left the Great Hall to go clean her self up and change robes. Of course, with that all said and done, cause and effect had set in.

On Ginny's way out, Malfoy spoke up, "Miss Weasley, I want to thank you for your kind words directed at me. May I invite you to sit with me at meal time, so that you may enjoy the company of those who have manners. Our house is well known for our table manners." Ginny stopped at the doors. Everyone was looking at her with a quiet, so firm, that you could have heard the proverbial pin drop. Ginny, being of the House of Godric Gryffindor, the brave, a thought went through her mind, smiling a smile that'd have frozen any 'Snake' in their tracks, she turned to face Malfoy, "I'd be delighted to accept your offer, most kind sir! But, first of all, please allow me the time to clean myself. I'd not want to be presented to the House of Slytherin after I've been so soiled by the 'Noble' House of Gryffindor."

"Oh, please, allow me the privilege of casting the cleaning charm upon you, my dear. As you've mentioned, we do have manners!" Malfoy replied, bowing and then casting the cleaning charm upon the youngest Wesley. With that done, she promptly went over and took a seat beside Malfoy and finished her meal, sharing with Malfoy. Malfoy was looking very proud and smiling. He'd shown up the House of Gryffindor, giving the House of Slytherin some 'points', so to speak.

Mcgonagall had started to get up and speak to give out detention and take away points, but, Dumbledore placed his hand upon her own hand, looking at her, shook his head. She sat back down. Her mouth in a very thin line that shown her displeasure at the actions of her own House. For the Headmaster, at least there was SOME mingling of the two Houses, even with the way it'd started, some good would come out of it. Others, in other Houses, would see that they could mingle with each other.

Minnie turned to Albus, "Albus, why did you stop me?"

Smiling a great big smile, "Because, Minnie, there's the beginning of some idea of the possibility of the Houses mingling with each other. Even with the way it started, some good will come out of it. Besides, Harry being not here, he's still causing an uproar."

"Albus, the boy's not even here! How could he have caused any of it?" Mcgonagall replied.

"Did you see Colin talking to Miss Granger just prior to Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, but . . . ," She'd not been able to complete her train of thought.

"Even though Harry's not here, he's still the topic of conversation."

Meanwhile, further down the Slytherin table, Daphne had been looking upon the conflagration and what caused it. Seeing the Creevy boy talking with Harry's friends, well, she could put 'two and two' together and come up with some semblance of an answer. Harry wasn't here. He should be, but, he wasn't, so that got her to conclude that he was at least thinking of their prior conversation. How much so, and to what thoughts, either positive or negative, she couldn't tell. The Weasley boy obviously didn't like what he'd heard. She didn't think Harry talked about it, so, obviously, the Creevy boy had seen them talking. She knew it was in the classroom, so she could pass it off as talking about class room work. She'd have to talk to that boy and see who else knew. Looking back down the table at Malfoy, she saw he looked happy. He had another 'bird' in his hand and she was taking up all his attention, which was good. Hmmm.

"Ron!" Hermione could barely get out her feelings on both Ron's action's and what Colin mentioned.

"Hermione, look what Ginny did! She's gone to the Snakes' table and sitting with Malfoy!" Ron was getting rather purple in the face and barely spitting out his words. If Harry had been there, observing the situation, he have said Ron was imitating his uncle Vernon rather well. Wonder what Ron would have said about that?

"Can you blame her? You spit your food on her. If you'd have done that to me I would have done the same thing! Why don't you go have Malfoy teach you table manners and show you how to eat properly! Ginny's right."

"But, but, what about Harry? You heard what Colin said."

"Ron, Harry's not here and he has the right to talk to anyone he wants to. Here you are blaming Harry on what you've done."

Hermione got up and left the Great Hall, leaving Ron at the table but not before she turned to Ron with either anger or disappointment on her face, "Ron, I'm very much disappointed in you; Seems you've yet to grow up and here you are in your sixth year!" With that said, and overheard by many, she left the Great Hall, having barely eaten. Ron started to get up to go after Hermione, but he was torn between going after Hermione, and eating. Guess which one won?

Hermione went straight up to the Gryffindor Tower; She was thinking of why Harry hadn't come down to eat and that maybe, whatever it was that he'd talked to Daphne about, had preyed on his mind.

Daphne had watched what'd happened at the Lions' Table. 'It's amazing the fall out that can occur with just a few simple words.' Daphne had thought to herself. The Lions wore their emotions on their sleeves and thusly were so manipulable. She had an idea where the Granger girl was headed. Ron, on the other hand, he was more concerned about eating. She knew where his priorities lay. Of course, in a real life or death confrontation, he'd be the one to watch out for.

Daphne learned quite a bit now. She knew where their friendship lay, despite what she'd seen.

Hermione went into the Common Room and went upstairs to the Boys dorm room. Opening the door, she found Harry still laying on his bed. Walking over, she sat down beside him and started talking. "Harry, I heard something concerning you. What happened?"

Harry just laid there, trying to think, minding his own business. "Seems my life is not my own anymore. Not that it ever was. With Dumbledore pulling my strings and you and Ron being my 'minders', I'm pretty much 'taken care of', if you know what I mean. Not that I'd care if you don't. Please explain that simple statement to Ron. You do his homework for him anyway. He's out of his element if you're talking about anything besides chess and Quidditch."

"Harry! We're your friends. How can you say that? We've stood beside you since our first year." Hermione was surprised.

"Yea, I know and appreciate that, but why should you care that I was talking to someone in class about classroom work? Would it be because they're not in our House? Or is it because they're someone I'm supposed to hate for some reason that neither you nor anyone else can justify?" Harry got up and sat on the side of his bed, his hands on the side ready to get up.

"Look, Hermione, you're not me, neither is Ron. No matter how much you both have stood beside me, neither of you are walking in my shoes. In the summer you get to go back to your home, you get to go on these expensive trips with your parents, you are given nice clothes, you're hugged and told you're loved." Harry looked at Hermione and said one more thing: "And, most importantly, you know and see your family! Ron has these same privileges, except for the money, trips, clothes, he knows his family. I don't have any, NOT ANY, of these things! They've been taken away from me by some psychotic wizard with dreams of grandeur who's using the prejudicial views of the Pure-Blooded factions of our world so he can gain power. After he kills me!" Harry got up and paced around his room, stopping to look out the window.

"Hermione, you're like my sister. We can hug and I can hear you tell me how much you miss me, care for me, nag me over my homework, but that's as far as it goes. I can't have any romantic feelings for you, as much as some might think, I just don't work that way."

Hermione's eyes were wide open at this totally unexpected revelation. "What about Ginny?"

Harry looked at Hermione, his mouth twisted in a position that reminded her of McGonagall. "She's Ron's sister, she's too close. Not family, mind you, but, well, I just can't explain it."

"Hermione, for the first time, a witch, a girl, an attractive young woman came up to me and talked with me. Not to the 'boy-who-lived' but to me. Me! We talked about class and our different Houses. I didn't want her to be hurt by any rumors, because people who think like Malfoy would hurt her in order to get to me. People like Malfoy and all those other's who have family as Death Eaters have no conscience about hurting someone who's innocent in order to try to hurt me."

Harry shook his head.

"Already the rumors have started." Harry walked away from Hermione.

It's caused me to take stock of my life, to think of what's been happening to me and try to put some of the pieces together to see a bigger picture. And, you know something? I've been the one to 'react' – not ACT! It's others who initiate the action and pull my strings and I'm supposed to be the one to do all these grand and glorious actions that cause others to talk and whatever!" Harry was waving his hands and arms around to emphasize his point, somewhat.

"Harry, about Ginny, she's been liking you for a long time."

"Hermione, she's got six older brothers who guard her like a hawk, not to mention her Mum! IF they had an inkling that someone liked her or wanted to, whatever with her, especially me, they'd beat the collective shite out of me! It's not what she wants, its what they want for Ginny. I'm not gonna put up with that. That family may like me, up to a point, but, that point ends with Ginny. No one is good enough for her, not even the famed boy-who-lived!" Harry walked over to the window and looked out of it. Harry turned to Hermione, "And you know what else? I'm not even interested any more."

Unknown to Harry, because he was not really looking, Hermione had tears in her eyes. Tears for the unknown pain Harry had endured and pain due to what she didn't do to really help her friend.

"Hermione, I've got too many unanswered questions about my life, questions that no one is willing to answer. Sirius was the only one I truly trusted to give me those answers and that's because he and my father were as close as you could get and not be brothers. He was the last of the House of Black. And now, I have no one like Sirius to turn to."

"Harry, the Headmaster only wanted Ron and I to be with you and sort of guide you through our world. That's all."

Harry whipped his around so fast he almost got whiplash. He stared hard at Hermione. His emerald green eyes blazing. "Is that why I couldn't get a date to the Dance during the Tri-Wizard Tournament in our fourth year?"

Hermione held her head down, her lower lip trembling. "Partly. We, well, we sort of, well, I kinda spread the word that you had a date. That's why none of the girls asked you or made themselves available. It was only when we found out that the champions had to have a date that we put the Patils in position for you to ask them. You were set up with them. There was no one else, Harry."

"Hermione, you should have been sorted into Slytherin." With that said, in a very icy tone, Harry walked out.

The next morning, at breakfast in the Great Hall, mail was delivered. A great owl delivered a letter to Harry, which for him was totally unexpected. Harry had sat at the extreme end of the Gryffindor table, close to the doors. This was so he could get out easily and not have to be talking to any of what he considered his so called 'friends'. In opening the letter, he found that it was from Gringott's Bank. The only exchange that Harry had with the bank was when he'd gone in his first year. After that, someone else had purchased his books and supplies, notably Mrs Weasley. Of course, there was that time he'd inflated his 'Aunt Marge' and wound up at the Leaky Cauldron and the Minister of Magic had gotten his books and supplies for him. There was a meeting scheduled for him at the bank and he was to send a reply back with the Banks' Owl, which he did. He'd scheduled it for a Saturday, since he had no classes then. Penning a reply and giving it to the Great Owl and sending it off, Harry folded up the parchment, tucking it into his shirt pocket, he got up and left. Not that he really wanted to attend classes. What was the use? What did he have to live for anyway? After all, some deranged Wizard had it in for him as to, did most to the Snake House.

Well, maybe not ALL in the Snake House!

What Harry didn't know was that Daphne was looking at him and recognized the banks' Owl. She didn't really know what it was about, but, there were so few choices that it meant that, to her, at least, Harry might just be needing some help in that regard. It was time for her to start playing her part. It'd help both Harry and eventually, if things turned out like she'd hope, she'd have her own serious problem solved too. Not to mention having Harry teach her how to better cast a Patronus.

"Harry, Harry, wait." Daphne was walking faster than normal, almost running. He stopped and without saying anything, looked back.

She caught up with him, "Lets go somewhere and talk, please?" Daphne took his hand in hers since there were no other students near them. She walked them both to the inactive part of the castle, it was a huge place. Closing the door and placing a notice me not charm, a privacy charm on the door, she then turned to Harry, looking directly into his eyes. My, they were so attractive, at least to her they were.

"I saw the owl that delivered your mail this morning. Its an owl from Gringott's, I recognize them. My father does a lot of business with the Bank. Anyway, I can figure out a list of reasons why they're contacting you and it's a very short list of reasons. I have figured out that you've not been raised in our world and that there's not much you know about our customs and how we work, things like that. Well, what I'm trying to say, is that I want to help you. And with whatever it is that you have business with Gringott's is, I want to help you. There's a lot I know, such as customs, procedures, certain questions I can direct you to ask, that'd help you. What do you think?"

Harry just stood there and looked at her, not saying a word for a while.

"I saw that you were not sitting in your usual place this morning, and I figured that you had some problems with your two friends, Hermione and Ron. Look, Harry, we've all got our own set of problems." She was still looking at Harry, into his eyes. "Even me. You're not alone. I said that if you'd help me with the Patronus Charm, I'd help you with something else. I'd find a way to pay you back. Maybe this is it?"

"Can you keep a secret? I mean REALLY keep a secret? My Secrets. I'll help you with the Patronus Charm, but you don't have to pay me back or anything like that. I did all that last year with the Defense Army or Dumbledore's Army or whatever it was called that Hermione drummed up. I know how to teach Defense." Harry looked down at his trainers, the floor and started pacing the classroom that was unused.

Harry was starting to think on his own, without pressure from anyone. He liked it. To him, it seemed that Daphne could be a good friend, not someone who'd been placed there to 'rat him out' to Dumbledore, or try to marry him, like Ginny wanted to do. Daphne seems like she has potential and not just being a friend, too! His mind was made up, entirely on his own. He liked that feeling.

"Daphne, my life is not 'simple', its not like what people who don't know me, it's not like what they'd probably think. There's a lot that has happened to me and around me that concerns me that no one has told me. I've had this conversation last night with Hermione and, well, I've found out, just by taking stock of my life last night of what's happened to me and I realized that I've been, what's the word: 'Handled'. I've been manipulated by others, I've had my life taken away, and I've been told that I have to be the one to take out Voldemort. Also, I've got no family. I had a Godfather, but he was given such a short shift in life after he graduated and was in Azkaban for years and no one even tried to help him, not even a trial. Everyone who's been close to me has been killed or used by others to get to me. Being my friend is not cheap, nor easy. It comes at a price, a very high price."

"Ok, Harry. Lets talk more. You tell me what you think you can that'll make you comfortable and I'll tell you how I can help you. Lets start with the Owl. What was that about?"

"Well, it's from Gringott's." Harry pulled out the letter and gave it to Daphne. She read it and thought for a moment. "Harry, let me ask you a few questions. Not to pry, but I need to narrow down your options and see if what it's about is actually true. Ok?" Daphne looked at Harry, and took his hands, "Harry, I know we're from different Houses and my House is not the most comfortable for you to be seen with. I told you I have my own set of problems, and I'll discuss them with you. But, first, let me prove myself to you. Let me help you. I'll even take a Magical Oath if that'll satisfy you."

"No oath is necessary, there are some things that I do that are different from what Magical people do and for me trust is one of them. Any Oath can be gotten around. Now, how can you help me?"

Daphne looked at Harry for a moment, not having an easy time accepting the fact that Harry didn't require any Oath from her. 'He IS different!' she thought to herself. Any other Wizard would have required at least a Magical Oath if not a Blood Based Binding agreement from me that'd have tied my magic and my life to his. He just trusts people. I'd have to spend the rest of my life looking for someone like him and still not found anyone like him. MERLIN! - What a man I've been given.' Daphne smiled.

"Well, first, how is your tuition paid? And your books?"

"I was told by Hagrid the summer prior to my first year that I had money in Gringott's, It was in a vault. It was piled to the ceiling with gold Galleons. We traveled in a cart to a very deep part of a cave below the bank. I'd never seen anything like it." Harry shivered some. "That first trip still gives me the willies."

Daphne thought for a moment. "On your way down, did you see anything unusual?"

"Shit, Daphne! The whole damn trip was unusual! We kept going down and down, running upside down and once, we went through a waterfall. Oh, yea, I even saw a dragon! That was next to my vault. Even the Goblins had a hard time getting by them. Oh, I almost forgot, the Doors to my vault looked to be about the size of the doors to the Great Hall. The interior of the vault was about the same size of the Great Hall. And they were thicker than the length of my arm."

Daphne was staring at Harry. Her eyes looked like they'd pop right out of her head. Never in all her years had she ever thought she'd hear of a first hand account of ANYone going that deep into the bank. She'd heard rumors from her Dad and once, she'd heard an offhand comment from one of the Goblins when she was small, but nothing like this! 'Shit! Just how much does he have?' Daphne thought to herself.

"Oh, yea, one more thing, my account manager is Griphook, but he wasn't the one who took me down there, It was another Goblin. I can't recall his entire name, something like Rag, Ragnok, something like that. I don't really recall. He did seem to be very glad to see me, but I was just eleven."

"Oh, Lord! Harry!" Daphne was about to pass out. She'd just thought he would have a small account, but THIS! She was starting to breath in very shallow breaths, hyperventilating.

Harry noticed her reactions, and tried to help her to sit down. "Are you ok, Daphne? Can I get you something?" Harry didn't know what was wrong with her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Daphne calmed down some and looked up at him, "Harry, your vault, that's in the deepest part of the Bank. Only the very VERY oldest clients and their Families have vaults down there. And Harry, that Goblin, the one who took you down there. Do you realize just Who He Is?"

"No, just another Goblin. He was very nice to me, though."

" 'Just another Goblin?', Harry, that particular Goblin is the Head of Gringott's, and the Head of the entire Goblin Nation! He doesn't bother with just any account holder!"

Harry looked perplexed. "Ok, so I know the Head of the Goblin Nation and have a large Vault. I still don't know what this appointment I have this Saturday has anything to do with me."

"Ok, Look Harry. I've looked up in my Father's reference books about the Families in our World, and your family is referred to as the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. They are one of the Largest and the most wealthy of the Old Line Families."

"Yea, that sounds really nice, but you forget: I'm the last of the Potters!" Harry was not too nice when he said that.

"Ok, don't get angry at me, please. There's more. All these Ancient Families used to rule our World. They settled here and started the government and they have seats on the Wizengament. These seats are permanent and only held by the heads of the Families. They're called Lords. Each Lord of the House holds one seat. Now, it seems that since you are not aware of that, you're going to be finishing school here next year. You're sixteen now. And next year you'll be seventeen and you'll be of age and eligible to take on the mantle of Lord. Along with that, comes the responsibilities of the finances of your House and the rest of the vaults that the Potter Family either holds or controls."

"You know of the responsibilities that a Lord has and what he can do with it?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. My father is a Lord, the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. Although not near as well off as you."

"That makes no difference to me. It's the people that I care about, not what they have."

"That's very noble of you Harry, but the meeting you have with Gringott's will largely determine your future and possibly many others' futures as well."

"What do you mean? How can what title I hold concern others' future?"

"I have seen you help others since you've been here at school. Hermione calls it your 'saving people thing'. Anyway, you'll have the legal power and the gold to help influence the politics in our world. You'll be able to stand up and make yourself known. A lot of people will gladly rally around you and give them hope."

"Ok, ok, Daphne. I'm kinda beginning to understand what you're saying. I'll take you with me Saturday morning and you can walk me through all this, and give me tips on what to say and what it all means. Maybe you can ask questions for me in case I miss something. Will that be ok?"

Daphne was smiling, beaming. Her beautiful smile even reached her eyes! "That'd be perfect Harry. And just to remind you, if you ever need me, just ask, ok?"

"Ok, but right now, we both need to get to our classes. And, as a reminder, after classes are over, we'll meet outside by the Lake and we'll start on your Patronus lesson." Harry was smiling.

"Right. I won't miss it."

They were then off for their classes, walking in separate directions so no one would suspect them of 'anything'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Training

Author's Note: This chapter, and the next was very easy to write. The words and actions seemed to flow from me, especially the next chapter. This chapter is a 'set up' for the next chapter, #5. There, you'll discover much more, but here, at the end, you'll find a 'Harry' who's a lot more different than in 'Canon', in the books. Here, he's a bit more stronger and willing to stand up for himself. In writing this story, I have a general idea of what 'elements' I want in it, and where it should go. As for me, I'm writing this just to have fun. So, enjoy yourselves, read, relax, drop me a message/review. Sometimes, its difficult to write, but, not this time.

After Classes had let out for the day, Harry had walked out to the Lake and sat under the trees to wait for Daphne. He'd not waited too long when he saw her walking casually towards him. There, they sat on the grass and Harry started teaching her what she first needed to understand before casting the most difficult to understand and maintain of the charms.

"Daphne, do you have any good thoughts or feelings that make you happy? By this I mean a memory that makes you warm all over inside, in your heart. One that is above all the others?"

"Well, yea. My home life, my parents giving me hugs, getting presents, stuff like that. Is that what you mean?"

Harry looked at Daphne for a few moments, trying to figure out a way to either describe an outstanding memory or how to get one. 'This is gonna be tough', Harry thought to himself.

"Well, sort of, but I think they're not going to be strong enough. If those are the memories you've tried to use when we were in Defense Class, you'll need something else."

"What memory is it you use? If I may ask." Daphne asked.

"Before I answer that question, let me describe to you some of my background. You're aware, I'm sure, of what people call me 'The boy-who-lived'?"

Daphne nodded her head, "Yea, but what's that got to do with the charm?"

"I lost my parents to Voldemort. I was sent to live with my Aunt and her family, by Dumbledore. They hate magic, and they hated me. Each year that I've been in school, after school ended, I have to go back to them. Dumbledore told me it's for my own protection, something like that, but he doesn't know of my homelife, just how horrible it is. Normally, I don't tell anyone this, but for me to teach you just how to cast a Patronus, at least one that's gonna pass in class and one that's gonna help you when you're face to face with a Dementor, you'll be needing a really strong memory of Love, or something that is very close to it."

Here, Harry waited a bit for Daphne to understand what he'd just said.

"With the way I've been treated in my past life, when I was growing up, all I wanted was a family, a REAL family!" Here, Harry emphasized his point, this was important for her to understand.

"I've not really had a Mum, nor Dad to love me unconditionally. I'm sure they did, but I don't really recall them. I was only fifteen months old when they died. So, I started making up a memory of a family that I was a part of. One that loved me." Here, Harry got real still, here he wanted to further describe his 'memory' that caused him to be able to power such a strong Patronus, but he was very unsure whether or not he should voice it.

Looking into Daphne's eye's, he continued. "The charm is powered by very strong feelings of Love, at least for me it is. I'm not sure about how it'd work for others, but that's how it works for me. I have very strong feelings of love for my family. A family that I'd like to have one day, a family that I imagine that I have now who hugs me and loves me – plus others."

Here Harry got up and raised his wand. "You think of this memory that you've had experienced or imagined, at least that's the way I work it, you bring it to the forefront of your mind and visualize it as if it's actually occurring to you right then, then you pronounce the incantation EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry did this and out of his wand leapt a huge magnificent Stag. It ran across the Lake and circled around towards them, stopping. The stag looked around for any sign of danger, then turning it's head to look at Daphne and approaced her, nuzzling her hands and body with it's head.

Daphne stood up when Harry stood and was absolutely amazed at what Harry did. She'd heard of the Patronus Charm being caste but never seen it full on, in person. She was shocked!

"It's a stag." Daphne said.

"Yea, its a stag because my Fathers' Patronus was a stag and it's him that I think of. Sometimes I think of my Mum and it changes to her Patronus. I'm not sure about how other's are for for me, it's different." Harry looked down and looked over at Daphne. His thoughts were beginning to change, to be thinking of her. When that happened his Patronus started to change shape, to become more human in form when Daphne spoke up.

"Harry! Your Patronus is changing shape! What's happening?"

Harry shook his head and realized what was happening. He stopped the charm with a 'Fini' charm that halted it's shape change. He'd come awfully close to his feelings being discovered.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My thoughts were, well, wandering, for a lack of better words. Once in a while, I experiment with this charm to see what I can do with it."

"So, you experiment with charms? I didn't think that'd be allowed." Daphne said. She was looking at him in a curious way. "I saw that your Patronus was changing into a human form, it looked familiar. Can you show me more? Please?" Daphne was almost smiling. Almost.

"Um, yea, but some other time. I promise. Anyway, look. You've seen how I cast my Patronus and I've given you some pointers on how to prepare your mental state just prior to you casting the charm. You have to be feeling that nice thought, whatever it'd be that you've chosen to power the charm. For the next few days, until we meet again, prepare your mind, go into that nice feeling and think of it, remember how to call it up. You have to do this 'cause when a dementor appears, they'll start emitting an intense cold and all the good feelings you've got will be gone. It'll be so much more difficult for you to prepare your state of mind in those situations. Try doing this in situations where it's difficult for you to think. Make yourself happy, feel those feelings and you'll be more able to cast that charm. Ok?" Harry was looking directly into Daphne's eyes.

Daphne was staring into Harry's deep Emerald Green eyes; She thought she'd be lost in them forever, AND, it was at THAT moment that she felt 'something'. Something that she'd thought she'd not ever feel, or even thought, that she'd feel for another human being. A warm feeling was beginning to form deep inside her, in her heart. She sort of wanted to tell Harry, but she felt it would not be 'right', she didn't want to scare him off. Later, maybe later.

"Harry, can I try casting the charm, while you're here with me?" Daphne asked, coyly.

"Well, yea, sure. Go ahead."

Daphne held her wand up in her right hand, pointing it straight ahead, closed her eyes and searched for that 'one special feeling' that she was beginning to feel, that was forming in her heart.

Looking up she said, quite loudly, EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Out of her wand a white mist was forming directly in front of her, swirling around into the form of an indistinct shape that was human in form with not discernible features. It moved around running out across the Lakes' surface. In it's hand was held a wand. It ran or flew, depending on how you'd call it, and the Patronus stood in front of her, waiting. There, it slowly disappeared.

Daphne was ecstatic with joy, jumping up and down,holding onto Harry's hand and arm, whooping with joy! To say that she was over joy with happiness would have been a gross understatement. Without thinking, she reached over and kissed Harry on his cheek. It was a lingering kiss, slightly wet. She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes, and she was smiling!

"Harry, no one has ever taught me the way you've taught me. You're a natural at teaching charms." She stood back from him, still smiling. "Lets get back to the castle and go eat. It'll almost be meal time."

They started walking back to the castle, walking side by side. "Harry, would you like to meet here again, maybe tomorrow after classes, about this same time?" She looked over at him.

Harry was thinking, "Um, yea, it'd be nice, real nice. We can go over the charm again, and see how well you've done." Harry looked at Daphne, smiling. "I'd like that, Daphne, very much, if that's ok with you."

Daphne hooked her arm around Harry's arm, "That's alright with me, Harry. I feel comfortable with you, very comfortable!" She was smiling.

Harry went into the Great Hall and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. He was a bit tired from practicing the charm he'd been teaching Daphne and he didn't want to talk too much or have to listen to others' problems.

"Hey, Harry. Why don't'cha come sit here?" Ron yelled out at him and waving to him.

Harry just looked over at him, shrugged his shoulders and reappointed his attention back to his meal. He was tired and looked every bit of it.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked over at him shook their heads and went about their business. It was Hermione who'd leaned over towards Ron and said something. Ron didn't know what to think. He just kept on eating – as usual.

"Hey, Potter! What's wrong? Not even your Mudblood and Blood Traitor's you hang around with want anything to do with you? They must have better taste!" Malfoy yelled out. Most of those who were sitting near him started laughing. Most, but not all.

Harry got up and threw his napkin and fork down on the table and got up and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Can't take the true words of the Pure-Blooded Wizards who are better than you are? We'd all be better off with you gone, POTTER! At least there'd be less mud polluting our noble school that was originally set up for your BETTERS!"

Harry was standing in front of the doors that led out of the Great Hall, his back to the students who were all quiet, deathly quiet, and were all looking from him and back to Malfoy. Even the Faculty were quiet.

Severus Snape stood up "Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor and two days detention for causing disruption during meal time and for poor comportment in front of the rest of the schools and for leading on the fine pure-Blooded wizards in the Noble House of Slytherin!" He rustled his robes around himself, mostly for effect and with a sneer that all could see, he sat back down.

When Harry turned his head from the Faculty Table, he'd briefly glanced at Daphne, who'd shook her head almost imperceptibly. No one saw that brief exchange, their attention diverted to the exchange between Harry and Snape. Harry had his hands balled up into fists, the anger that started to emanate from him was almost literally boiling off of him and visible to everyone in the Great Hall. Sparks were jumping off of his black unruly hair and huge sparks, almost like lightening bolts were jumping off of his fists! His Magical Aura was lighting him up like a christmas tree with multicolored lights. There was a collective gasp from just about the entire student body.

Harry looked at Malfoy – his gaze upon Malfoy was hard, his Emerald Green eyes were an intense green, so much that they were flashing! It was then that Malfoy stopped laughing and started to back up and away from where he was sitting.

The entire student body and the Faculty saw Malfoy's reaction.

Harry looked over at the Faculty Table, looked directly at his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, and his expression changed: He looked at her so sadly with an expression that showed extreme disappointment in her and shaking his head. He turned away from her, his bodily posture still evident of his anger towards Malfoy.

Harry just walked out of the Great Hall.

After Harry walked out of the Great Hall, Minerva turned towards Severus, "Severus, that was the poorest example of a faculty member treating a student that I have ever seen at this school! Mr Potter did nothing to warrant such a blatant example of taking points and giving out of detention that I have ever seen! As acting Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts, I am reversing BOTH the points AND the detention you've given out! Mr Potter acted in the best way he could have by leaving. He neither said nor did anything to warrant such a poor example of social curtsy coming from Mr Malfoy. I do realize that they don't get along, but Mr Malfoy had no reason to publicly say those harsh words. Mr Malfoy harassed, embarrassed and angered Mr Potter. I am awarding Mr Potter ten points for showing such restraint in the face of poor manners coming from a student in your House, namely that of Mr. Malfoy. In addition, I'm taking away ten points and giving Mr Malfoy two nights of detention for what he did here this evening. His actions and words were absolutely deplorable!

Of course, by the time Harry had reached his Dorm room, he was a bundle of conflicting emotions: Hatred for Malfoy and extreme disappointment with his Head of House and the Headmaster. Why Dumbledore just sat there and said nothing was beyond him. And Mcgonagall, too!

What Harry didn't realize was that he didn't know that McGonagall had come to his rescue AFTER he'd left. Of course, by THEN, it was too late. The embarrassment and anger was already there. Both of them had lost Harry's respect.

During all the meelee and hubbub and conversations that were spreading around the Great Hall after Harry's leaving, no one saw Daphne leave. She just waited a few more seconds and quietly, slowly walked out. She had not wanted Harry to do anything or say anything that'd make the situation much worst. She was thinking of the possibilities that Harry had available to him and she knew that if Harry could wait, then he'd be in a much better position to extract ALL the revenge from Malfoy plus make Snape's life that much more 'difficult'. But, in the meantime, she had to get to Harry, she needed to talk with him and try to get him to see reason. Right now, there was One Angry Gryffindor in this castle who most desperately needed a level headed witch by his side who had his best interest's at heart.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: Something for Harry to 'Ponder'**

**Author's Note: This is my 'take' on the social customs in Harry's world. Read it, enjoy it, review it. There are other stories here that have this same similar 'slant', so, there may be something to this idea. Anyway, this is what I'm going with. In future chapters, there will be some politics, political manuvering, but that's just a part of the story and his life. **

As Daphne was leaving the Great Hall, unnoticed, several others were also leaving, among which was Hermione, loaded down with her books, as usual. Daphone saw her and decided upon a slight change of plans for getting to Harry, since he was already out of sight and probably back in his dorm.

"Hey, Granger, wait up." Daphne asked the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

Hermione stopped briefly and looked back at who'd called her name. Surprise written on her face.

"I've got a question about our Defense Class I want to ask you."

"Now's not the time for that Daphne. I'm busy."

"It won't take much time, but it'll be worth it to you, I promise."

Hermione stopped and looked at the 'Ice Queen', as Daphne was known for. Her demeanor was very 'closed', she had very few, if any, friends outside of her House and for her to willingly start up a conversation with anyone outside of her own House, well, Hermione's interest was piqued.

They both walked into an unused room, closed and warded the door with silencing and locking charms.

"That's a bit much, isn't it Daphne, for just asking questions about classes?" Hermione asked.

"It's not about classes, Hermione. It's about Harry. We both saw what happened and that Harry is innocent. He was set up by my House and your House did nothing to help him, not while he was there, anyway!" Daphne started on with Hermione, but what got Hermione's immediate attention was the 'Ice Queen's' use of calling her by her first name: Hermione. Usually she's just called by her last name. The 'Ice Queen' doesn't want to get too close to anyone for reasons that Hermione hadn't figured out, yet. And there was that bit about her calling Harry by his own first name. Now, THAT was an attention getter!

"Yes, I saw what happened, as did the entire school. It's a wonder that Harry didn't let loose on Malfoy right there. I can't explain Harry's change, but I suspect that if it came down to a fight, Malfoy would have lost." Hermione said in an obvious sounding voice.

"Yea, Hermione, that much was obvious, or should have been, even to his friends. Look, I don't want to get into any contest of wills with you. You're Harry's friend, ever since first year, you've been stuck by his side like you and him were born that way." Here, Daphne was smiling.

Hermione started to say something, but Daphne Stopped her by holding up her hand.

"I need to talk with him. We've talked twice previously in the past couple of days and I only have his best interest's at heart. I've got a way to help him with what happened, but, I need to get to talk with him now, before his attitude gets any worst. Can you get him a message and have him meet me here? It'd look suspecious if he were to go outside for any length of time and meeting here is a bit more secure." There was something in Daphne's eyes and the sound of her voice that caused Hermione to pause. It was that 'womanly intuition' thing that causes all guys to pause and wonder.

"Yes, I can get to see him. I've been in his dorm room many times, so it's no trouble. But, I'd have to bring him down here. Like you said, we've been seen together since we've been in school and it'd be easier for him to bring him here than to give him directions, that way, he won't get some idea of going elsewhere if something happens. Right now, he needs friends and protection, of a sort." Hermione was trying to show Daphne that she, too, was wanting to help Harry.

Daphne looked at Hermione, with surprise on her face. 'Granger had been in Harry's room? Many times? Seems there was more than what she was willing to admit to. Seems Granger also liked Harry, but didn't want to admit to it. But, right now, she was her only ticket.'

"Ok, Hermione, go on ahead, I'll wait here and keep the door warded and silenced to keep others out. And when you get him here, you can stay, if you want."

With that said, Hermione exited the unused classroom and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, where, she'd hoped that Harry would be there.

Hermione walked into the Common Room, looked around and didn't see Harry there. She then raced up the stairs to his dorm room and without hesitation, walked in. She knew his dorm mates were still eating, so she knew that if he were there, he'd be alone, so, no problem.

There she saw Harry laying down on his bed.

"Harry, I want to talk with you about what happened." Hermione began quietly.

No response.

Hermione sat down beside him and place a hand on his side. "Harry, on my way up here, I was stopped by Daphne. She wants to talk with you now. She's waiting for you in a room. I told her I'd take you there. It'll only be you and her and if you'd like, I can be with you or wait outside, or whatever. What happened to you in the Great Hall at Suppertime was uncalled for. After you left, Mcgonagall talked publically with Snape and reversed the points he took from you and canceled the detention he gave you. Instead, she took ten points from Malfoy and gave him detention. I know it wasn't right, all that happened, but it's somewhat better."

Harry didn't move all while Hermione was talking with him. She stopped and looked at him, seeing what his reaction was or was going to be. He looked so beaten down. His anger had dissipated.

"Harry, please, listen to me. Daphne went out of her way to even talk with me! She's worried about you and I think she has a plan to help you. She didn't come right out and say it, but, I think she can help." Harry started to move away from Hermione. "PLEASE! HARRY! Do something, Listen to me! Give us a chance!" Hermione was speaking louder than she'd planned to.

She then had an idea.

"DOBBY! Come here, please, Harry needs you!" Hermione talked out loud to apparently no on in particular.

There, in front of her appeared a House Elf, rather small, spindly and dressed in a hand knitted hat and different colored home made socks.

"Hows can Dobby help the misses grangy? The great and noble Harry Potter needs Dobby's help?" He was smiling and bouncing on his feet.

"Yes, Dobby. On the same floor that the Great Hall is on, on the way, there's a lot of unused classrooms; In one of the is Daphne Greengrass. She's in one of them with the door warded and silenced and locked. Harry is supposed to meet her there and he won't go. She can help him with his problem. No one must see her talking with him. She's in a different House."

"Dobby can bring her here. Would that be ok with the great and noble Harry Potter's misses?"

"Yes, yes, please."

Dobby disappeared from Harry's room and reappeared in front of Daphne. Elf Magic was definitely something to consider. At least at Hogwarts.

Dobby appeared in front of Daphne, which kinda startled her. "I'm Dobby, I'm the House Elf of the great and noble Harry Potter. He's grangy has sent me to bring you to speak to the great and noble Harry Potter. I was told that it would be easier that way. Please, missis?"

"Well, ok, if that's what he wants. I didn't know Harry had an elf." Daphne asked mostly to herself. She extended her hand and Dobby took her directly to Harry's dorm room.

"Hi, Daphne. I thought it'd be easier for Dobby to bring you here. I've already warded the room with notice me not charms, and several others to keep Harry's room mates out. When you and Harry are finished, just call for Dobby and he will take you directly to your own dorm room. This way, no one will be asking you questions about you talking with Harry. I just wanted to make sure you both had some privacy." Hermione told Daphne.

Daphne went to the other side of the bed and sat down. She looked at Harry, he wasn't responding to either of the two witches who seemed to care so much for him.

Finally, Daphne began to speak. "Harry, I saw what happened and I could see that you were not treated right, neither by Malfoy nor by the faculty. Professor McGonagall tried to make it right after you'd left. You don't have to serve the detention, instead, Malfoy does. And you didn't loose any points. But, that's not why I'm here. I've got an idea how you can protect yourself in the future from something like this happening. I know how you can protect yourself from Malfoy's taunts and crude remarks."

Hermione looked at Daphne with sincere interest. Daphne held up a finger towards Hermione to stall her question.

"Harry, tomorrow is Saturday and you and I will be going to Gringott's to the meeting. If it goes like I think it will, then this time tomorrow, you'll be a Lord, just like my father is."

Hermione couldn't have been more surprised. But, she kept quiet, so she could learn more.

"Harry, I am beginning to care for you. You've got a lot of responsibilities and you've had a lot of problems both here at school, the Ministry and the Daily Prophet." Here, Daphne waited a bit for Harry to take in what she'd said.

Harry stirred, rolled over and got up out of bed.

"I was humiliated!"

Harry balled up his hands into fists while he was walking towards the windows and looking outside. It was getting dark, fall is setting in and the cool air was gently blowing in, rustling his already unruly black hair.

"Are you being truthful with me, Daphne?" Harry turned towards her.

"About the Lordship title?" He stated.

"Yes. I take it that you are the last of the Potter line, so that makes you the one to automatically receive it. IF, your magical Guardian had been on the ball and looked into your magical rights, you should have received it, what, let me think. You're sixteen now, so you could have received it two years ago, when you were fourteen. Something like that. Anyway, you are now eligible to gain the title of Lord to your Family's House, since you're the Previous Lord Potters' son and rightful Heir."

Harry was thinking while looking at Daphne. Something had crossed his mind. Something that he'd remembered from a couple of years ago.

"Hermione, remember in our, what, let me think, our third year. Yea, our third year, we were in Hogsmeade. It was winter and snow was on the ground. I was in the three broomsticks and overheard Fudge talking to McGonagall and the tavern keeper, a witch, I forgot her name. Anyway, it was then I'd learned that Sirius Black was my Godfather. You remember that, don't you?"

Hermione nodded her head. "What's that got to do with this?"

But, Daphne's expression was totally different. "Harry, you mean that Sirius Black, the one who escaped from Azkaban? He's your Godfather?" She couldn't believe it.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, thinking. "Yes, he is. How does that affect what's suppose to happen tomorrow? Will that prevent me from taking the Lordship of my father's House?"

Daphne got up and walked around the room. Pacing and thinking. She stopped and looked at him. "Are you sure about this? Are you absolutely sure that Sirius Black named you as his Godson?"

"Yea, I heard it first from the Minister, Fudge, and then again when I'd talked with Sirius on a number of occassions. Sirius told me himself that him and my father and Mooney were the best of friends while here in schools. They were, as Sirius told me, closer than brothers. Sirius told me that my father and mother named Sirius as my Godfather, and also, later Sirius told me that he'd named me in his will as his heir." Harry looked at Daphne, not knowing what to think.

"Ok, Harry, from what you've told me, it looks like you're to inherit the Lordship of two Ancient and Noble Houses: that of Potter, your Father's House and that of Black, your Godfather's House." With this said, Hermione's eyes got as large as saucers, surprise written all over her face.

Harry walked over to the window and continued looking out, his way of thinking. Little did he know that that part of his personality was inherited from his Mum, Lily. She had that same way of doing while she was deep in thought. It carried over to her son, Harry.

"Is there anything else I need to know before the meeting tomorrow at Gringott's?" Harry turned to look at Daphne.

It was at this point that Daphne started chewing on her lower lip, a habit that mirrored Hermione's same reaction when she, too, was thinking.

"Ok, come on now, what is it, Daphne, you know something I don't know. What is it?" Harry said rather bluntly.

"Well, I don't know how you're gonna take this." Daphne turned her back on Harry a bit, trying to find the 'right words' so she'd not alienate Harry.

"You weren't raised in our world, were you?" Daphne asked, gently.

"You are not aware of some, all, of our 'customs', especially if you weren't raised in a pure-Blooded family whose Head is your Father, a Lord." Daphne turned around and looked directly into Harry's eyes. Hoping against hope that she was on the right track, with this most special of young men who'd come into her life so unexpectedly recently.

"No, but just a few, nothing to brag about. Why? What's so special and how does it or how will it affect me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, please listen to me completely before you go off and say something. Please, please, be understanding of me. It's very difficult for me to say this. Your Magical Guardian should have taught you about these things long before now. For me telling you these things, is like me trying to teach you the 'facts of life', of how 'little witches and wizards' are made".

Harry's reaction: "Huh?"

Hermione clairified it much better: "Harry, she's referring to sex between a man and a woman! Honestly!" she shook her head. "Daphne, Harry knows about that stuff."

"Ok, I think. What I'm trying to say is that when a wizard has the Lordship of an Ancient and Noble House, he has to have a wife – FOR that particular House. Her title is then 'Lady' while his title is 'Lord'. Are you catching on?"

You mean, when I take on the title of Lord Potter, tomorrow, my name will be Lord Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, but that's just a part of it. You'll eventually have to have a wife for the House of Potter, and ONLY for THAT House!" Daphne was getting worried.

Harry looked at Daphne for a while, not saying anything.

Then, it was THEN, that it struck him!

"Didn't you mention that I'm to inherit the Lordship of the House of Black from my late Godfather Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes." Daphne replied.

"And doesn't that imply or are you implying that I'll have to have TWO wives? One for each of the Houses of Potter and Black?" Harry's breathing started to change. He sat down.

"Is this normal? I mean in our world?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes and no."

"I can't even get married in the normal way." Harry said mostly to himself, not to offend the two witches who were there, trying to help him.

Daphne sat down beside him and reached out and held his hand. She looked up to Hermione and motioned with her head to sit down on the other side of Harry. Both witches were holding his hands. Trying to calm him down and let him know that he had friends who were there strictly for him and him alone.

"Harry, this hasn't happened in hundreds of years, not since after the days of the Great Merlin himself who was the Head of multiple Houses. That's where the custom came from. Even as old as that wizard who made that stone and is, what, six hundred years old," She was looking at Hermione for support on this, "It's not happened even that long."

"Harry, this is all legal, I can get you the papers, that outline the Laws that pertain to the Old Line Families of the Ancient and Noble Houses. Laws concerning them are a bit different. But, it's normal, for them." At this point, Daphne used her right index finger and tilted Harry's head up from looking at the floor, "Harry, you're one of them, or will be tomorrow morning. This is what your life will be like. Look, Harry, both Hermione and I will be right beside you, helping you with anything, any problem that'll come your way. You won't be alone. We want to be your, well, advisers, for lack of a better word, for now, anyway."

Harry looked at Hermione. "What do you think of all this? You've been beside me since our first day here. We met on the train. You've given me advice and stood by me ever since."

Hermione looked directly into Harry's emerald green eyes, and for a moment, she got 'lost' in their depths. Something 'clicked' in Hermione's mind. Something that she'd never given it an honest thought or feeling for. Something she'd thought could never happen. "I believe in what Daphne say's. I'd have to go to the library and look up the social customs and laws that pertain to the Old Line Family's, the Ancient and Noble Houses. But, Harry, if you'll have me," and it was at this point she looked up at Daphne, into her eyes and smiled, "if you'll have Daphne, also, the both of us, one for each of your Houses, as your wives. Without question. We both will." With that said, Hermione and Daphne squeezed Harry's hands. And they kissed him on his cheek, at the same time!"

Harry smiled, a lot and great big. It seemed to him, at that moment that a Great Weight had been lifted from off his shoulders. "I know this is fast, and somewhat unexpected, but I like this. Hermione, ever since you gave me that hug in the Great Hall, what, our third year, I've liked you and felt good around you. I'd love to have you as my wife, for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

Harry looked at Daphne, "I know we've not known each other as long as Hermione and I have, but, it's got to start somewhere, and this is just as good a place and time as any. You've helped me and been totally honest with me. We've both got to finish our last two years of school here and then we can be married, however that's done, Daphne. I'd love to have you as my wife, for the Ancient and Noble House of Black. That is, if you'll have me."

Both Witches were smiling and were very happy. This wasn't what they'd come up here for. This was totally unexpected, yet they were comfortable. Harry was a Wizard, a man who was different and easy to get along with and trusting. Also, he was not of the 'pure-Blooded' mentality that is normally the case of someone in his position. And that's what both Hermione and Daphne liked. They both knew, then, that they'd be honored and loved and treated with respect. Something that many wives of the Lords can't say. Not honestly, anyway.

Harry looked at his fiances' and thought of something. "How is this going to work out? Will you both be needing an engagement ring? Oh, I'll have to talk with your families about this, won't I?"

"Harry, as this pertains to me, you'll have to talk with my Father, in his capacity as Lord Greengrass. Of course, your capacity will be as Lord Black. It will help considerably if you were to invite him, along with me and Hermione, to the meeting tomorrow. There, he will have a fuller understanding of what and who he will be involved with." With this, Daphne took each of Harry's hands and held them, looking into his eyes, "Harry, you are in a fabulous position when you'll be talking with my Father. You'll be equals as far as your social status is concerned. What you'll be doing is negotiating a betrothal contract with him for my hand in marriage. I know it sounds like a business deal, but it's roughly the same things that are covered in the Muggle world. He just wants to be sure I'll be taken care of. He'll be more comfortable with me being with you rather than having to sign a betrothal contract with a 'Dark Family' who are either Death Eaters or their Supporters. He doesn't want that and you'll be giving him a lot and for that, my love, he'll be forever in your debt."

"Can you send him an Owl tonight and have him meet us at the Bank tomorrow morning? Don't tell him what it's about, except to say that it's very important. We don't want any of this to get out before we're ready."

"Sure, but how about using Dobby? He is your elf, isn't he? And he's quicker." Daphne asked.

"That an even better idea. DOBBY." Harry called for his elf.

"Yes, Did you need my services?" Dobby appeared.

"Can you go to my Parents' home and talk to my father, Lord Greengrass? Give him this parchment and that I'm requesting his meeting with me tomorrow morning at Gringott's. Make sure you talk with him and my Mother. Oh, and please, make sure you tell him to not let anyone else know of this. It's extremely important. Tell him it'll solve all his concerns he has with me. He'll understand. And wait for a reply, please, Dobby!" with that she bent down and hugged Dobby and kissed his forehead.

If ever an elf could blush, then Dobby did, right then. He stammered out a reply, he just couldn't speak, he was so happy at the loving way he was treated by one of the witches who so loved the 'Great and Noble Harry Potter', as Dobby was so fond of referring to him.

Dobby returned a few minutes later with a positive report from Daphne's Father. Now, all that was left was to talk with Hermione's Parents.

"Dobby," Hermione spoke to the excited elf who was so committed and loyal to Harry, listened and knew what Hermione wanted. "Can you go to my home, and talk to both of my Parents and tell them what you told Daphne's parents? Also, if you can, could you also take them to Gringott's in the morning and we'll meet you and my parents as well as Lord Greengrass in the foyer of Gringott's? That way, they'll have an easier time. Tell them it concerns my future and that all is well with me. Please, Dobby, can you do this for me, and Harry?"

Dobby was excited at helping his Harry Potter's missis Grangy. He just couldn't pronounce her name, though he tried.

After he came back with their positive reply, Dobby waited a bit for Harry's all but fiances' to give him a proper goodbye kiss. Dobby apparated Daphne directly to her room and came back and did the same for Hermione back to her room.

Events were in full motion that would herald a change in the Magical World, change that would lead to a better world. And, an easing of many problems.

Harry rested well that night.

Oh, the charms that were on his door were released by a very thoughtful House Elf that had his protective eye on Harry, and his now, two witches! Harry's mind was not idle as he was searching for sleep. He was going over what he'd learned this evening. How he'd been treated by others whom he'd depended on and how when in the darkest moments, he found real friends in the unlikeliest of places.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Realization of Harry's Joy or Gringott's**

It was very early morning that Harry awoke, just at the time that was shortly before sunrise. The conversation that he'd had with Hermione and Daphne had lasted longer than he'd originally anticipated. Oddly enough, after they'd left, he was tired. Probably from what had happened to him at suppertime the previous evening in the Great Hall, combined with having two of the most attractive witches that had graced his presence. And, they wanted him, HIM!

Harry got dressed, quietly, while the rest of his dorm mates were still sleeping: Ron snoring like a dragon's roar, that sandy haired Irishman with a smile on his lips, Dean sprawled out, and then there was Neville.

'Neville!' Harry thought to himself. You just don't know how close you came to being in my place. What would you have done? Even if you had been 'chosen' by Voldemorts' twisted way of thinking, would I have been your best mate and stood by your side?' Harry nodded his head positively. 'You know, old buddy, no matter how it alternately would have turned out for you, I'd still be your friend. You've treated me with kindness and respect, even standing up to me and Hermione and Ron when we left our Common Room that night so many years ago. It was your courage in standing up to us for what you felt was the right thing to do that earned us so many points that earned us the House Cup that First Year! The first time in, what, over seven years, was it that McGonagall said?' Harry nodded his head in approval towards his friend who was still sleeping. 'You know, mate, so many people here have you underrated, somewhere, there's gonna be one very lucky and happy witch when she meets you.' Harry smiled at this as he walked out. He never gave Ron a thought.

Harry went outside, it was still dark, tending towards dawn, the sky a dark purple. Harry walked on down towards the Black Lake and just stood there by the waters' edge. His mind a swirl of the past evenings events and tallied them up in his head as to what they meant to him.

'Yesterday, I had no girlfriend. Only Hermione, and she'd never given me not the least thought of how she felt towards me. Now, after our meeting this morning at Gringott's, she'll be my Fiance. One of them!'

'And then there's Daphne. In the six years now that I've seen her at school, I've not said one word to her, yet now she comes to my aid. Now. Why not in the past?' Harry stared out across the Black Lake, watching the water gently ripple as the morning breeze picked up. He could barely see the beginnings of the morning light in the east. Still, it was dark.

'Daphne came to me asking for my help in producing an advanced charm, one that we're not normally even taught until the last couple of months of our last year. I think she knew she'd not be able to perform it, yet she came to me for help.' Harry walked some, thinking. He stopped, looked up at the lightening sky, smiling to himself. His heart started to feel 'funny', he was feeling something that he'd never have thought he'd never feel again after his godfather died.

Harry felt that someone, someone's, truly loved him.

"I've got two beautiful ladies who truly love me!" Harry said out loud.

With that said, he held up his hands, pointing them towards the east, towards the lightening sky, and loudly proclaimed, **"EXPECTO PATRONUM ! !"**

With that came out of him two Patronus; They were of the exact image of the two witches that had stood by him, had helped him and demonstrated their love of him. They were a solid shaped image that duplicated the two lovely ladies in their perfect form, down to every detail. They were contained in Harry's near perfect memory so that they would be remembered this way, in his mind for all the eternities to come. Most Magical peoples who could cast the charm, and very few could, one of which was his Transfiguration Professor, could not cast like he did, except for his Professor. Harry, like her, was a true anachronism in this respect.

Harry's Patronus were running, no, flying, seemingly, out across the waters. They were looking for any sign of Dementors or of that which would harm the Wizard, the man that they loved, who's love of them produced their corporeal bodies out of magic.

Harry kept up his charm, causing them to grow larger and larger, much like the giants in their size that were in his world. The light from them lit up the sky all around Hogwarts. They were flying all around the Black Lake, the Castle and it's grounds. Lights from the windows were beginning to light up from within. Some, many of the students who would normally be awake were looking out of their dorm windows, were looking out at the strange sight. They could not believe what they were seeing: Patronus of Immense size seemingly guarding the castle from that which would cause it and it occupants harm. Until, once they stood still, near the Black Lake, did anyone get to see a closeup what they looked like. Some of the students recognized their images, but not quite, really. It was the unbelievability of what they were seeing that caused many to doubt their sight.

Harry was full of joy, of gratitude, for this day, he was to start to come into his own. And it was due to the love of two wonderful witches who deeply cared for him.

Harry diminished his charm, drawing them back into himself where they would 'live'. In his memory, within himself.

'Now, for the first time, I truly know and feel what love is!' Harry thought to himself.

He began his walk back to the castle, to start his new life. With those who will soon be his family. Finally.

Anytime that there is great power, there will also be those who will oppose it. For whatever reason that is their own. Sometimes, many times, there are those who have that 'ability', that 'power' that can successfully oppose those who are of the 'Dark', those who spitefully use others for their own nefarious ends. It is those whom you'll least suspect.

It was at this time, when Harry was practicing his heretofore, and unknown to anyone, his multiple Patronus skill of his own design, that came directly from his innermost hearts' desire, that he was observed!

And, not just by some of the students.

The Headmaster was awake and saw partly what had transpired outside the Castle. He was thunderstruck! Even as powerful as he was, even he could not approach the young Mr Potter in that particular skill level at producing a Patronus. 'If Harry can do THAT, what else is he capable of doing?' Albus stood by his office window looking down on the lawn that flowed on down towards the Black Lake. 'At the rate he's progressing, he'll soon be coming into his own. Even at this rate, even Tom will have considerable trouble weakening him, let alone defeating him.' Albus walked away from the window to his desk and pondered.

Harry walked up to the castle and towards the stairs that took him up to his dorm. There, he went into the Gryffindor Common Room and saw more than a couple of students standing around. It was Saturday morning, just as daylight was flooding the windows, lighting up the room. Everyone was there, mostly, watching him, not saying a word. They were silent, and if Harry didn't know better, he'd say they were afraid of him.

"What? What's the matter?" Harry sort of asked out loud, but not to anyone in particular. He was looking around at their faces.

"The Patronus that was outside, did you cast it?" Someone asked. It may have been one of the lower years.

"Yea, it lit up the entire school grounds. It was like the noon day sun shining. It woke me up." Another of the older Lions stated.

No one wanted to get angry, or mad. It was just a sudden surprise at the demonstration of Magical Power that was shown.

"Why do you think it was me? I was just outside going for a walk." Harry tried to put off answering.

"Who else could it have been, but you?" another said "in reply.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It might have been Dumbledore. He's pretty powerful, probably the most powerful Wizard. He's skillful enough and talented, I guess."

Everyone didn't buy that reply. It showed on their faces.

"Hey, guys, I'm only a sixth year, what do you expect out of me?" Harry said back to his fellow Lions. "I was out for a walk, thinking of my future. I'm the one with a Dark Wizard hunting for me. You know my history, it's an open book." Harry headed to his shower.

It was Hermione who was the one to speak up. She ran to the foot of the stairs and held onto his hand, "Harry," She looked at him, into his eyes, smiling. "Harry, no one is mad at you nor acquessing you and anything. We're all really surprised at what we saw. We're all proud to be here with you and know you. They're all, we're all, your friends." Hermione gestured to everyone there with a sweeping motion of her hand and arm. "We're all proud to know you. Remember what Professor McGonagall told us the first night here before we got sorted? She said out House will be our Family." Hermione held onto Harry's shoulders, gently, warmly and lovingly. "Harry, we're all your family. That's what friends are for. And remember what I said to you last night: I'm here to help you and support you and protect you." Hermione then whispered to Harry so no one else would hear her: _"Daphne and I will stand by you for the rest of our lives! You've got our promise on that."_

Harry smiled, nodded his head. "Well, uh, I've sort of been practicing and I didn't want anyone else to know. I didn't know how other people would take it. You know how my life has been. I've not had too many, well, successes and I didn't want to bring any more attention to myself."

Harry looked down, trying to avoid the stares and looks of his friends.

"But, recently, I've had SOME successes." Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, almost grinning.

With that said, he went upstairs and took a shower and went back down to eat. He had an appointment to keep.

Thankfully, Ron didn't ask Harry any questions that Harry would not be prepared to answer. It was at this point in Harry's life that he started to look out for himself, first, 'cause if he didn't, there wouldn't be anything left of him to give away. He thought back to Ron's life and not just what Ron 'did', but, what he 'didn't'. The few times were when he'd stood by him in going after the Stone, and then again, in the Department of Mysteries. Then again, there was that entire year where Ron didn't exactly stand by Harry when his name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire. Seems a lot of people, Ron included held that against him, and if people were honest, they still do today. No, Harry chose right, or should it be said more correctly that Hermione and Daphne were the ones to choose correctly. 'I wonder what would have happened to me if they'd not come into my life this week like they did?' Harry wondered to himself as he sat down to eat.

As he was eating, Professor McGonagall came up to him and slipped him a note. It contained a message that give him permission to leave the school grounds, along with Hermione and Daphne! Harry looked up at her as she sat down. He nodded his head once, briefly, she gave him a hidden half smile so no one else would notice. Not that it'd be any of their business, anyway!

Behind Harry, the Headmaster came walking up and stopped next to him. "Ah, Harry, my boy. May I have a word with you, momentarily?" Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at Harry.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster, briefly, for he had other places to be and didn't want his time wasted on someone who'd taken advantage of him, lied to him, withheld information from him, forced him to live with people who didn't want him, and suffered many physical 'mis-adjustments' during his youth, at the hands of those who hated him for who he was, for who his parents were, and mostly for what they didn't have, or were afraid of. Mainly.

"Ah, good morning, Harry, my boy. I have the distinct impression that today you might have plans, shall we say, that may not include your education here at this fine school. It may be to your distinct advantage, shall we say, to remain here, where you'll be very well protected?" With that said, he walked away towards the Head Table. But as he got several steps away, Albus stopped, turned around and added, "All for the Greater Good, of course, my boy! Good day to you, Harry, my boy." With that semi cryptic statement out, Albus went to the Head Table and started his morning ritual of breakfast.

Needless to say, Harry was well on his way to anger, steaming!

Well, he wasn't the son and God Son of the Marauders for nothing!

Harry wanted to smile, but that'd give his future movement and plans away.

Elves do come in handy, especially if they adore you and wish to provide help.

Breakfast was over and Harry walked out, dressed in his overcloak, followed shortly thereafter by Hermione and Daphne to their prearranged meeting place: Close to Hagrid's Hut.

"Dobby!" Harry called to his favorite elf.

"Master Harry! Hows can Dobby be of assistance to the Great and Noble Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?" Dobby was smiling and literally hugging Harry's leg.

"Uh, Dobby, let go, please." Dobby let go and stood in front of Harry, Daphne and Hermione. "Can you take us," here, Harry indicated the two witches and himself, "to Gringott's? Seems the Headmaster doesn't want us to leave."

"Oh, Yes, Dobby can easily do that! Just take hold of my hand," Slowly the three of them disapparated from the warded grounds of the ancient school and appeared within the Dominion of the Goblins.

"Harry!" Hermione screetched. You can't disapparate neither to nor from Hogwarts. It says so in 'Hogwarts – a History', I've read that many times!" Hermione was looking from Harry to Dobby, who was cringing some at Hermione's outburst.

Harry wrapped one arm around Dobby, to give him the feeling of protection and approval. "Hermione, did you also real anything about House Elves? And more specifically what they CAN do?"

Hermione stood there, not thinking. "Oh, yea, I forgot." Hermione stooped down and looked at Dobby, "Please, Dobby, forgive me for being so rude to you, I was just surprised and I didn't know you could do that. You're a very good elf. You make Harry very proud to be seen with you."

Dobby was looking up at Harry with somewhat fearful eyes, shaking some.

"It's alright, Dobby, She's just trying to apologize to you."

With that said from Harry, Hermione opened her arms towards Dobby and hugged him. "I like you, Dobby, I really do. If I could ever have an elf, I'd want him to be just like you." With that said, she kissed Dobby on his forehead. This caused the diminutive, over exuberant elf to actually blush!

Daphne looked on at this most unusual of exchanges, not quite believing what she was seeing. "Well, it's no wonder he loves you so much, Harry. I've heard and seen the way the Malfoy's treated their House Elves."

Daphne, taking the hint from Hermione in what to do, stooped down next to Dobby, hugged him. "Dobby, I'd love to have you for my House Elf. I appreciate what you've done for our Harry, and for Hermione and myself. You're the best House Elf I could ever want." She, too, kissed him on his head, blushing even more.

What the small group didn't realize until it was over was that they were in the main lobby of the bank and that all the patrons, as well as the Goblins themselves were observing them. Many with disapproval, from the human witches and wizards.

But, not from the Goblins.

"Harry Potter, my name is Griphook, please come with me. Your appointment with Ragnok is waiting."

The four, Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Dobby, were taken through one of the great ornamental doors that lead to the back of the bank, down long winding halls to appear before a great Wooden Ornamental Door carved from a species of Rare wood that appeared to be as heavy as metal. On either side of the Great Doors stood the largest Goblins that Harry had ever seen, not that he'd ever seen too many, what with his limited experience with Goblins. They were dressed fully in Battle Armour and weapons.

"Uh, Griphook . . ," Harry had stopped before reaching the Goblins, afraid of what he would be getting into.

Griphook stopped, turned around "Harry Potter, there is no need for you to fear."

Harry looked at Daphne, then at Hermione and Dobby, his eyebrows raised. Taking a deep breath he and his companions followed Griphook inside.

There sitting at a great desk was a very old appearing Goblin, as far as Harry could see and determine, the Goblin was old. And wrinkled. And ugly, at least by human standards.

"Welcome, Harry Potter. My name is Ragnok. I'm the Director of Gringott's and the Chief of the Goblin Nation. Please, have a seat, you and your companions and we'll get started."

"I'm sure you have many questions, which will be answered all in due time this morning. I've been waiting and anticipating our meeting and have been preparing for it. I've gathered quite a bit of information, papers, documents and possible tests for you today."

Harry looked at Daphne, quizzically.

She held his hand, squeezing it in a comforting manner, as did Hermione. Dobby just sat there, very quiet, looking from Harry to the Goblin, quite unsure of himself.

"First, the Will of the Late Lord James Potter and the Will of the Late Lady Lily Potter has been sealed by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. There's nothing we can do about that, yet."

Harry looked at the Chief Goblin rather in surprise, then his expression and feelings turned to anger. "WHAT? Why can't I see my parents' Wills? Who did this to me and WHY?" Harry's anger was just getting started. And it showed in his magical Aura. Hermione and Daphne grabbed hold of Harry's hands and shoulders to try to quiet him some. It barely worked. So, Harry sat back down.

"Harry," started Ragnok, "there will be opportunities for you to get back at those who've harmed you. Just have patience. Let me continue."

"When Lord Black died at the end of your previous school year, in the Department of Mysteries, his Will was activated and I looked at it." Here Ragnok took out another parchment that was rolled up. He broke the seal and read it's contents to the assembled group.

"Harry, Lord Black left you everything, including the Title to the Ancient and Noble House of Black." Here, Ragnok took out a small wooden box and opened it, presenting it to Harry. "Harry, this is the Ring that all the Lords of the House of Black wear. It signifies that you are the rightful holder of that title and no one else. By wearing this ring, you rightfully accept all duties, titles and responsibilities that belong to the Head of the House of Black. Along with that are the financial affairs."

Harry took the ring out of the nondescript wooden box and placed it on his right middle finger whereupon it re-sized itself, signifying that Harry is now the Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. At that moment, a crest appeared upon his robes, the Crest that belonged to the House of Black. What brought Harry's attention were the other House crests, namely that of the House of Malfoy, Lestrange, and Tonks, which were indicated as Minor Houses that were subservient to the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

Daphne looked at Harry, his ring and then at his robes with the House Crests, both the Dominant Crest and the Minor House Crests. "Harry! Look at your robes! It has the crest that belong to the House of Malfoy! You're Draco's Lord! When he sees this, he'll have a fit!"

"Maybe now, things will change as far as his treatment of me is concerned?" Harry looked at Daphne, smiling some. Then, Harry turned to Ragnok to ask a question. "Ragnok, I have a question that Daphne talked about with both me and Hermione last night. She mentioned that the Lords of the Ancient and Noble Houses were required to have a wife, a wife for each of the Houses that they were Lords over. How does that pertain to me? How do I go about that?"

"Well, first, may I congratulate you, Lord Black, on ascending to the Title of Lord. It's been many years since I've been able to conduct business with Lord Black, in person. I look forward to that and us making a more than a fair about of Galleons in profit." Ragnok smiled.

Also, there is one major benefit of you taking on the Title of Lord and that is that since you're a minor in our world, since you've taken on the Title of Lord, you're now what we call an 'emancipated minor'. What that means is that you now have all the rights, duties and responsibilities of a Legal Adult, which you are effectively one. You can now do all that which a Legal Adult can even though you're still under the age of 17. You can enter into contracts, take on legal duties, and, since you're a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House – you may take on a wife for that House."

"Oh, also, you do not have to have a Magical Guardian!" Ragnok mentioned.

Harry was surprised, and pleased at that find. It opened his eyes to the possibilities of what he could do, and, most importantly, not HAVE to do, such as go back and live with the Dursley's and have to listen to Dumbledore. 'Hmm, now, I'm no longer under his thumb.' Harry thought to himself.

"Next, please sign these parchments that signify your taking the position of Lord over the Ancient and Noble House of Black. They will be kept here with us and a certified copy containing my personal Seal will be sent to the Ministry. With it, containing my personal Seal, it will carry the most weight with your Ministry and will not be contested in ANY way! This is most important, Lord Black."

"Contested?" Harry asked.

"Yes. There are many who will not be happy seeing you as the Lord of House of Black. They are those who are the supporters of Voldemort. Many funds have been withdrawn from the accounts of the House of Black that were used to support Voldemort's activities. Since you're now the rightful Lord, I can now stop all those withdrawals, and give you an accounting of your funds and where they've gone."

This got Harry's attention. Nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, please do so, and if it's possible, try to have those funds returned in anyway you can. If there are any costs to you and your people that are incurred, I will cover them up to seven times the incurred costs. This, I do in respect to you for helping me, both now and in the future."

Ragnok smiled a smile that showed all of his long pointed teeth. "It will be done as you've requested, Lord Black!" Also, to answer your question about you having a wife, now that you're a Lord, you will be expected to have a wife for your House. I do wish to cover other items that concern you. You do have control over the Finances of all of your Minor Houses, if you understand the political impact that that will have. Those who have intentions of harming you, you will have considerable power to negate their influence and power they will have towards you."

It was here that Ragnok looked at Daphne. "I believe you are the daughter of Lord Greengrass, of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass?"

Daphne nodded in the affirmative.

"Good, very good. Then I take it that you, Lady Greengrass, you have shall I say, more than a passing interest in Lord Black, here?"

Daphne smiled, nodding her head briefly. "Yes, last night, as We, that is to say, Hermione Granger and I were talking to Harry, we'd discussed his ascension to the Title of both Houses of Potter and Black." Here, Daphne looked at Harry for help in continuance of what they'd covered the night previously.

"What Daphne is saying, I, for lack of better words, asked her to be the Lady Black as soon as I took on the Title of Lord Black, and she accepted." Harry looked at Daphne, smiling. His smile reached all the way up to his eyes.

"I don't know if a Betrothal Contract will be needed, but even if it is, we're beginning to love one another. Any contract will just be additional."

At this said, a goblin came in to his office and whispered something to Ragnok. He nodded his head in looking up towards Harry.

"Seems Lord Greengrass is here to attend the meeting. This is a most opportune time for him to join us, if you'd allow? Remember, Lord Black, you're now an Emancipated Minor with all the rights and privileges of any legal adult."

"Of course." Harry replied.

With that said, a minor goblin, Griphook, Harry thought it was, brought in Daphne's Father. He was dressed in his finest robes. They shook hands and both sat down, Lord Greengrass sitting next to his daughter.

Ragnok spoke. "Lord Greengrass, Lord Potter here wishes to enter into a betrothal contract concerning Lady Daphne Greengrass. What shall you say?"

Lord Greengrass looked at Harry, his robes and his House Ring, and being satisfied replied, "If all is well with my daughter and if she's happy I'd like for it to be the standard betrothal contract."

"Lord Greengrass, if my understanding is correct, any galleons that you may forward onto me, I would with respect, decline. Instead, if you'd prefer, I wish the Lady Daphne Greengrass to have her own vault separate from me and you may give her any dowry instead. I respect her, and you, too much, to accept any money. What she gives me, that is to say, her love, is more than I could ever ask for in exchange."

Lord Greengrass looked at Harry, surprised. "You are a most unusual Wizard and Lord, Lord Black. I do accept your conditions."

"There is something else that I'd like to ask, or mention, for our discussion. Sons."

Lord Greengrass looked at Harry, not even hoping what he's most desperately hoping for.

"I realize that you have no sons, but, instead, two daughter's. If Daphne has a son, I'd like for her, for our, first son, to carry the name of Greengrass, so that you may have an heir to continue your House's Honorable Line. If she should have a second son, then I'd like for him to carry the name of Black so that he may continue the line of the House of Black."

Daphne squeezed Harry's hand in approval of his request. She knew what her father had been hoping for and to be associated with a most powerful House and an understanding Lord, it was more than he'd hoped. His daughter was well loved and now protected, and, he'd gained an heir! '_This Lord Black was __a most honorable man. My daughter could not have had better.'_ thought Lord Greengrass.

Both Lords indicated to Ragnok their approval, the contracts

were presented and signed, sealed and copies presented to both Lords and copies kept at Gringott's and others sent to the Ministry, again, with the personal Seal of Ragnok, who is the Director of Gringott's and is also the Head of the Goblin Nation.

Harry extended his hand and Lord Greengrass shook it. "You may call me Harry, since we're now family. Daphne can fill you in on any other questions you may have about me. All I wish is to love her and care for her properly. I'll always ask for her advice since she knows so much more than I do. On the Holidays, I'd like to get together, all of us and enjoy the upcoming holidays together."

"I agree, Harry. I look forward to it. We'll keep in touch." With that said Lord Greengrass departed, a very happy man.

Harry looked at Ragnok and started to leave, but Ragnok stopped him.

"Lord Black, I do believe we have more business to attend."

With that said, Harry sat back down.

Ragnok presented Harry with another ring; This one was much smaller than Harry's but it still looked just like his. "Lord Black, this is your wife's, the Lady Daphne Black's, wedding ring. It signifies that she is the Lady of the House of Black and is the legal wife of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Daphne looked at her new ring and KNEW what it symbolized. She was now Harry's wife, at least for the House of Black. She'd seen her mother carrying out her duties as the Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, and now, she had to carry out those same duties as Harry's wife. She'd accomplished all her goals. Now, all she had to do was to protect her husband and stand by his side and support him. THAT – she could easily do." She was smiling.

"Congratulations, Daphne." Hermione said Daphne. "I'm sure you and Harry will be very happy together." Hermione was smiling and her smile reached her eyes.

"Thank you, Hermione. You will always be my friend." Daphne looked down upon the Black ring. Remembering something, she looked up at Hermione. "We're not done, yet. There's still more to do. Remember the Potter Will?" Daphne was nodding her head, signifying that Hermione was to think on that.

"To go back to the Potter's Wills, now that you're a Lord, we can go back to the Wills and have some paperwork started. With your Title as Lord Black, you may request the Wizengamot to release the Seals on both your Parents' Wills. This will accomplish two things: First, you'll have the Wills read, and secondly, you'll find out, legally, who sealed them, and possibly, why. Now, since you're the only descendent of Lord and Lady Potter, you can have the title Lord Potter signed over to you. There is no other claimant. This is the primary reason. If you will sign these parchments and take the Ring of the Lord of the House of Potter, you'll be, officially, Lord Harry James Potter.

Harry signed the parchments, kept copies for himself, Ragnok kept copies for himself and copies were sent to the Ministry, all with his personal Seal.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter. I'm very happy to have you here in your position and look forward to conducting business with you."

Harry smiled and, like previously, asked about finances. "Can you conduct an accounting of all of the finances of the House of Potter, and if you find any discrepancies, please, inform me?"

"As you wish, but, I'd like to inform you now, that there has been a lot of galleons being withdrawn from your School Trust Vault. Every year after your educational expenses are paid, the entire vault's contents are withdrawn by your Magical Guardian. We've kept accounts of these withdrawals and with your approval, Gringott's will proceed with reclaiming them."

"As previously, any expenses you may incur in this, I'd like to pay you seven times the incurred costs. This is in appreciation of how well you've treated me and to show you how much I value your services, both now and in the future."

"This is the second time you've mentioned my Magical Guardian. Who is this person? Do I know them?"

Ragnok looked surprised. "Why, yes, you do know him. He's the one who sealed your parents Wills, he's the one who's been deducting the gold from your School Trust Vault. Albus Dumbledore."

Harry sat there, shock transfixed his entire demeanor, as well as the two women sitting by him. Especially Hermione, who'd trusted Dumbledore.

"Do everything you can to get back the gold he'd taken from me. Even though I didn't know I had that much, still, he shouldn't have taken it from me. He could have at least ASKED me!" Harry was furious! But, he remained calm on the exterior. Wheels were beginning to turn in his mind.

"I have another request to make. As the Lord Black, can I bring back in to the House of Black some of the family members who were cast out of the Black family?" Harry asked.

Ragnok nodded his head, affirmatively. "Yes you can. You are the Head of that Family as well as of the other Minor Family's under your jurisdiction."

"Good. I'd like to bring back Andromeda Black Tonks and her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks and re-instate them as members of the House of Black. Just because Andromeda married the man whom she loved, despite him being a Muggle, was no reason for her to be let go. I want the papers drawn up showing this and filed and sent to her. Plus, I want a full ten percent of the gold that's in the Black family vaults deposited into the accounts of both Andromeda Black Tonks and her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, EACH, here at Gringott's. Additionally, Since the Malfoy Family and the LeStranges are Minor Families to the House of Black, I'd like to keep them under my control and have it be known that they have a new Lord Black! I will require them to swear Allegiance to me, being their Lord Black. IF, they do not do this I will then institute severe financial Penalties that the Law allows. I'll want you to start these proceedings. In addition, whatever costs you incur, I'll pay you up to seven times your incurred expense. Can you do this?"

Ragnok looked at Harry: He was smiling and showing all of his teeth for he knew what these requirements meant to these families. All of them would be required to meet, publically, with the new Lord Black and publically swear their Allegiance and fealty to him, because if they didn't they'd have to give up all that they'd gained since their coming into the House of Black. Also, since Bellatrix was a wanted criminal, having escaped from Azkaban, she'd either be arrested or she'll be giving up all of the financial empire, gold, financial contracts, businesses, Real Estate, that the LeStranges had accumulated since Bellatrix married into them. Either way, Ragnok and the Goblin Empire and it's people will be amassing huge amounts of gold that will be rightfully reinvested into the Black Family. The Profits alone will be staggering. All he had to do was work with this new Lord who apparently wanted to 'right' old wrongs and bring others' to Justice!

"Lord Black, I will do as you've requested, immediately. I'll keep you apprised of all developments that occur and I'll report to you, personally."

"I want to thank you for that. Your friendship means the world to me."

_'I've never heard a Wizarding Lord make such a statement of Fealty to any Goblin, or any other Magical individual. Hmm, I wonder. He may just be The One. I'll think on this additional matter.'_ Ragnok was thinking along other lines, that may bear much more fruit, thanks to this most unusual of Wizarding Lords.

"Also, Ragnok, as Lord Potter, I'd like to discuss a Betrothal Contract with Hermione Granger, here. If that's possible. I believe her parents are awaiting for us now."

When that was said, Hermione whipped her head around and looked at Harry. She was surprised and glad all at the same time. Daphne looked at Hermione, and Hermione then looked at Daphne. They were both smiling at each other.

Ragnok nodded his head in understanding of the request, but, there was a minor matter to consider, first.

"Harry, before we consider your request, I must tell you that she has a Magical Guardian. Since she's Muggle Born, no offense to any of you, this is just a statement of your current standing. We'd have to have her Magical Guardian's approval, and possibility a transference of Gold. Knowing who her Magical Guardian is, I've no doubt, that this Betrothal Contract would require too much from you. **At this time**, as events now stand. But, let me continue with the business that I have with you, and at the conclusion, you'll have more to work with and a more prominent position within which to work to get what else you may desire. If that would please you, Lord Black."

"What?" Harry was disappointed, something was wrong. "Who is her Magical Guardian?" Harry looked at Ragnok.

Ragnok declined to speak for a few seconds.

"Don't tell me, it's Dumbledore!"

"What?" Hermione practically jumped up from her chair. "Why wasn't I told of this? I've never heard of such a thing in all my life. And to think I trusted that man and held him up in my highest esteem! Wait'll I get my hands on him! Wait'll I see him, He's gonna be getting a piece of my mind – a Royal Piece of my mind and I don't, nor care, who'll be listening!" Hermione was on one of her rants, that Harry was so familiar with. He just took hold of her hand, and that small private physical touch calmed her very much. "Thank you Harry, for standing by me. I do love you for that."

"Harry, there is another matter to conclude, then, you may find that it'll help you immensely with your other problems. I've been keeping an eye on you since you've come back into our world. I realize that you've met with more than your fair share of problems, but, let me assure you that you have friends here at Gringott's who are most willing to assist you, and I do believe that time has come." Ragnok stated to Harry.

"There is a test to be conducted upon each of you, This is called the Magical Inheritance test. It's quite painless, and takes a few moments of your time. It shows what you are due, by way of magic, any inheritance's of positions, titles, lands, homes, gold, contracts, all notwithstanding age or how long they've endured. Both you and your companions, will be very pleased and pleasantly surprised and will assist you in taking care of your current problems. So, shall we proceed?"

This took Harry by complete surprise. He looked at Daphne, who shrugged her shoulders. "I've not heard of this test. It couldn't hurt."

"Ok, we'll do it." Harry commented.

Ragnok opened his desk drawer and pulled out a very ornately carved golden box and placed it upon his desk in front of him for the others to see. He opened it and pulled out three very old appearing parchments and placed them upon the desk in front of the three individuals. Ragnok replaced the box back into his desk.

"These are the parchments that will tell you what you are to inherit. What they say is a Magically Binding contract and can not be canceled nor withheld from you and has to be upheld by both your Ministry of Magic and your Wizengamot. What I need for you to do, is to take this gold dagger, pierce your index finger and allow three drops of your blood to drop onto the middle of the parchment that is in front of each of you. There, you'll see writing appearing, in your current language, describing what each of you is to come into. You may proceed."

With the Parchments now 'activated' by blood, writing began to appear on each of their respective parchments.

"Ragnok, I've got a question about this procedure." Harry asked.

"Many do, but what is yours?"

"Why use parchment? Why not use the persons magical signature that surrounds each of them? Wouldn't that be more efficient, or more accurate?"

"Your suggestion does have merit and has been considered many times in the past, but, due to security and having a written form, this is much more preferable. The blood that is donated by each person is kept 'in' the parchment and itself has a magical signature within and around it. So, your suggestion is being used. I do appreciate your thinking along these lines."

Meanwhile, the parchments were filling up with lines of script, that detailed what each were to inherit and from whom and which House they descended from.

Ragnok was more than surprised – Shocked, would be a more precise word!

He then called for some of his department heads and more security guards. In addition, he asked that the Bank be closed down for the rest of the day, or until further notice.

Since Harry is the holder of two Lordships, that of the House of Black and the House of Potter, he began with him. "Harry, as you know, you are the Lord of the House of Black and the Lord of the House of Potter. What surprised me is that you are also a decendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and that you inherit both the Lordship's of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor and the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. Also, you inherit one quarter share of the ownership of Hogwarts through the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor and a one quarter share of Hogwarts through the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. Both of these Houses were thought to have been extant until now. Through this Test, you've revived two of the Most Ancient and Most Noble of all of the Magical Worlds' Houses and Families." Here, Ragnok gave pause so that the information could sink in.

"How could I have inherited that? I don't understand." Harry asked, mystified.

"You've inherited through the Previous Lord Potter, the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor and through your Mother, through the House of Evans, a minor house, the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. You also have jurisdiction over your Mother's minor house of Evans. Along with these Lordship's are access to all of their Financial Dealings and Vaults, contracts, Real Estate, Businesses, and these Rings. Harry Looked at both Rings. He now had four, FOUR Rings, that signified that he held the Lordship's over four Ancient and Noble Houses, plus many other minor houses.

"Daphne, you're gonna have to help me with all of this. I don't know how to keep track of all of them!" Harry just shook his head in disbelief.

She reached over to him and held his hand, "I'll help you, my husband. I promised that I'd be by your side and I will. Hermione will also. We're all in this together. We're your family." Daphne leaned her head against Harry's, and said in a lower voice, "And that means children, my husband!" She smiled at him.

"It's not over yet." Harry said, softly.

Ragnok picked up Daphne's Parchments and read it. "Lady Black, your Magical Inheritance Test reveals that you are the Daughter of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, and thus the Lady Daphne Greengrass. Also, you are a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, this is through your Mother. There was another claimant to this Title, the Gant's, but they felt into, how shall we say it, 'disrepute' and was cast out of the House of Slytherin, for perverting the ways of that House."

Daphne looked up at Ragnok, "Will my husband, Harry, be responsible for the title of Lord over that House?"

"Yes, in conjunction with the laws of our world and you being his wife, Harry here, will carry the title of Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. You will carry the Title of Lady Daphne Slytherin when conducting business with that House."

"Along with it, comes the Financial end, the Vaults, contracts Lands, Businesses, and Minor House Fealty's and Loyalty's." Here, Ragnok, pulled out of a stack of Parchments a copy of what was needed for them to remember. "Also, Lady Slytherin, you now own and control a one quarter share of Hogwarts. This ownership will be carried out by your Husband, Harry. He can use the title Lord Slytherin when doing so."

Harry and Daphne looked at each other, smiling.

"Harry, I wonder what old Snape will do when he hears of THIS!" Daphne gave a hoot of a laugh.

"I wonder what the rest of the school will say? Especially Dumbledore! So far, we control three quarters of the ownership of the school. I wonder what that will do with the operation of it?"

"I don't know, yet, but, we hold most of the cards, as muggles will say." Daphne replied.

Ragnok then looked at Hermione. "Hermione, your Parchment is equally as lustrous. You have descended from Helga Hufflepuff through your mother. She is a squib from a long line of squibs who married into the Muggle world. As such, since you're a Witch, in our World, you are the Magical Head of the House of Granger and if and when you marry then your husband will then take control of your families House and carry out those duties when pertaining to our World. You will be referred to as Lady Hufflepuff when conducting business with that House. Also, you will have complete access to the Financial affairs, Vaults, contracts, land, Houses, Manors, Lordship's over it's minor houses and families. Also, you have one quarter ownership in Hogwarts."

Ragnok folded his hands together and looked at the three of them. Never in his long years had he seen such a collection of individuals who controlled so much political power, Lordship's, and financial Wealth!

"Now, Harry, with this done, all three of you are now considered 'Emancipated Minors' and can conduct business and sign contracts as you wish. You wanted to look into a Betrothal Contract here, with Hermione?"

Harry looked up at Ragnok and then turned to look at Hermione. She is now a 'Lady' in her own right and not just another witch who'd come from Muggles. She has a proud and very influential ancestry.

Harry, looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I'd still want to marry you and have you as Lady Potter. I know now that you have your own Title and all that goes with it. Even if you don't accept my offer, you'll still be my, our, friend." Harry didn't quite know what to say. He was nervous.

Hermione smiled and reached out and held his hand, "Of course I'd love to accept your offer, Harry. I promised you that I'd stand by your side, just as Daphne would, and has. This has not made any difference to me on how I feel, in my heart, about you." With that said, she asked Ragnok to make up the contracts and invite her father in to meet with them. It's the least she could do for her parents.

After Hermione's father had met with them, signed the Betrothal Contracts, Hermione was happy. She now had the Rings on her fingers that belonged to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter signifying that she was now the Lady Hermione Potter, wife of Lord Potter, and, the other ring, that belonging to the House of Hufflepuff, that she is also now Lady Hufflepuff.

Harry and his now wives departed from Ragnok's office after many thanks and promises to keep Harry informed of the status of what Ragnok was to do for him. Ragnok had to send off all the official papers denoting the new Lordship's, the two Betrothal Contracts, plus recovering all the gold that had been taken from the Vaults of the House of Black and Harry's Trust Vault over the years. In addition Ragnok was to send an official Gringott's Owl to Dumbledore informing him of the Change of Status of Harry, Daphne and Hermione, of them being married, their Lordship's and Ladyship's, their Ownership of Hogwarts and of the Gold that Gringott's was to recover from Dumbledore and the House of Dumbledore, by any and all means necessary, which for the Goblins, was considerable.

"Harry, my husband," Daphne asked, "what do you suppose Dumbledore's reaction will be with us?"

"I think he's gonna have a very bad day. For a very long time. And, I don't think he will ever forget it."

Hermione added: "Remember: He works for us, now!"

"Oh, Harry, I can get into the Restricted Section of the Library now!" Hermione just thought!

"Yea, Hermione, but there's something more important." Daphne mentioned.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"We three get to share a room tonight and for the rest of our lives! This is our Wedding Night!" Daphne said, laughing.

Harry Blanched. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

"Well, Harry, I can think of two!" Daphne said, wiggling her eyebrow's up and down, suggestively. "not 'what', but 'WHO!'" Daphne said.

"It'll take Harry a while to get that, Daphne, but we'll take good care of him and show him what to do."

Both Witches laughed, still holding onto their husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Fallout – Or, Consequences_:_**

** ~Dumbledore~ **

Author's note: I'm writing this as I think of it. Mostly, it kinda writes itself. I have a general idea of where it's going, but there are times when I can just sit down and the words flow effortlessly. I hope that's alright with some of your whom are reading it. Originally, it started off with my intention of it being just Harry and Daphne. But I found that if another witch was added, it would have more story behind it. With Harry inheriting and controlling the Major Houses listed here, he'd have to have many children to eventually inherit, it'd place too much of a burden upon only one wife, that being Daphne. That's one of the major reasons why Hermione is here. I chose her because I like her. Hey, it is my story, although like the rest of us, I'm just borrowing the characters and places from JKR. The plot is what I've made it. I've found that taking some of the elements from the books make for a better writing. I hope. So, read and enjoy it. Write me if you'd like what you see.

The three of them walked out of Gringott's and went to Madam Malkin's Robes to get a new set of Robes, since they were now Lord's and Ladies of the greatest Houses in the Wizarding World. Daphne explained it to Harry and Hermione in a way that was understood.

"Harry, you hold many titles of 'Lord' as well as control the Lordship's of the houses that your two wives have through their inheritance's. You are going to be noticed, whether or not you're still in school! You're GOT to make an impression, at least by dressing well and most importantly, acting like a Lord. I'll help you here in the social customs and the expressions and the impact that you can make towards helping others."

Harry looked at Daphne, not knowing what to say. "So, getting new Robes is a good start?"

Daphne smiled, Hermione along with her. "Harry, your newly acquired wives who represent two of your Houses will be very much in view in our society. We'll need to dress the part and back you up in all of your decisions and stances on your decisions."

"Ok, ok. I understand. Lets go in and get you both what you need." With that said, they walked in and got the complete outfits and accoutrements that the Ladies felt were appropriate.

They three walked out an hour later, dressed in the newest fashions for them both, but what caught the eyes of many were the House designations on their Robes. Harry had the Lordship's of not only the Houses of Black and Potter, but also the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, plus the Lordship's of two Houses that he represents through his wives: That of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Harry tried not to say anything except to walk past the stares of the onlookers, along with that of Daphne and Hermione. Daphne seemed to be able to take on the stares and not let it bother her. Hermione was too, but with a small amount of trepidation and a lot of nerve and self assurance. They both were doing this for Harry, and that helped them.

They were headed back to school, but, what they didn't know was what they were headed into: The Headmaster's reaction and that of their fellow students!

While Harry, Daphne and Hermione were in Diagon Alley, two Owls from Gringott's were sent to their respective destinations: One to the Ministry and one to Hogwarts to the Headmaster. The Parchments that they were carrying were, in Muggle terms, a Nuclear Bomb!

The Claiming alone of any ONE of the Most Ancient and Most Noble of all the Houses in the Magical World would be enough to send cascades of shock around the World. Any Magical person who is knowledgeable in the history of these Houses would tell you that they are extinct, due to a lack of provable heirs, so the Proven Tests brought on by the Magical Inheritance Tests would change the Political Landscape for so many generations to come, possibly a Thousand Years, hence.

And, here a sixth year student has claimed TWO of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses himself, plus two other Ancient and Noble Houses along with his now Betrothal Wives and their Claiming the last two of the Founding Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Seems Harry never did do anything by halves!

At Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's Office, sat a very old Dumbledore. He'd just received an Owl from Gringott's and had just finished reading the Parchments. Dumbledore held his head in his hands, shaking his head from side to side.

"What am I going to do now? Harry, HARRY! Do you realize just what you've DONE!" Dumbledore got up from his desk, pacing around his office. "You're just like your father, only this time, you've screwed up my plans for personally defeating the second Dark Lord in my lifetime and thus eclipsing even that of the Great Merlin!" The anger that showed on his face was purpling worst than that of Vernon Dursley's! Maybe, the reason that Albus sent Harry to the Dursley's was that Albus and Vernon were too much alike when faced with 'problems' concerning Harry?

Dumbledore left his office, he had a lot to do now to try 'damage control'.

If possible.

_**~Fudge~**_

Meanwhile, at the Ministry, Hall of Records, a large brown Owl arrived with a satchel of Parchments, just like those that were sent to Hogwarts.

A minor clerk took possession of the satchel, like is always done. It was opened up and it was then that the clerk saw the Personal Seal of the Head of Gringott's Bank/chief of the Goblin Nation. The clerk read over the Parchments and the Documents and immediately ran off the the Office of the Minister of Magic – Cornealious Fudge.

"Minister, Minister. You must see this, you must see this!" The clerk ran all the way up the stairs, not bothering with the elevators. He ran past everyone, including department heads and pushing everyone out of his way. He got to the Ministers office and didn't wait, he just burst through the door and saw Fudge look up at him, surprised.

"What's the meaning of this? Don't you see that I'm in a meeting? You'll be written up for this! Mark my words! Now, get out, NOW!" Fudge was in a meeting with Lucius Malfoy, who was looking down on the minor clerk and smirking.

"Minister! I've just received Parchments and Documents from Gringott's . . ." the clerk barely got that first part of his message out. He was out of breath from running.

"We ALWAYS get those things from those heartless Goblins! Now, didn't you hear me the first time? GET OUT!" Fudge screamed, turning past red to purple faced.

"The Lordship's of BOTH the House of Potter and the House of Black have been Claimed, and . . ." he started to finish his findings when he was silenced.

"What?" Both Fudge and Malfoy looked at him and at the same time voiced their same reactions.

"What did you say? Who claimed them?" Lucius demanded immediately. He KNEW what that would mean to him, both socially and most importantly, financially.

"The Potter boy, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived claimed both of them just this morning, and that's not all!"

"WHAT? That's impossible! He's just a kid at that darn school run by that demented old fart who's been looking to take my job from me!" Fudge looked at Lucius with trepidation in his eyes.

Lucius asked a question of the clerk, "You've got anything else! What is it?" Lucius demanded.

"The Potter boy signed two Betrothal Contracts, one is to a daughter of the House of Greengrass and the other is to a Hermione Jane Granger, a Muggleborn Witch. But, that's not the worst!" The clerk was wide-eyed at what he had to report.

"Well, what is it? It can't be worst than that!" Fudge replied.

"Yes, it can be and it is. You won't believe it. All four Houses of the Founders of Hogwarts have been claimed just this morning! Harry Potter claimed two of them: the House of Gryffindor and the House of Ravenclaw. The Greengrass Witch claimed the House of Slytherin and the Muggleborn Witch, Granger, claimed the House of Hufflepuff! I've got the official documents from Gringott's Head himself and the Chief of the Goblin Nation. It was determined by a Magical Inheritance Test. The Witches are now Betrothal Contracted to the Potter boy and he now holds the Lordship's of all six Houses! Those three now control Hogwarts!"

Fudge and Malfoy looked at the clerk who gave the papers to the Minister. They looked at each other.

"Thought you'd like to know immediately." The Clerk said and then left.

"Are these Documents real?" Malfoy asked Fudge. He was certainly hoping they weren't, for obvious personal reasons. He wanted Draco to inherit the Lordship of the House of Black, mainly to preserve the family wealth and to maintain his own Political power base in the Wizengamot.

Fudge looked at the Seal on each of the Documents – Horrified!

"Yea, they're real all right." showing Lucius the Seals on each of the Documents.

"See, SEE! It's the personal Seal of the Chief of the Goblin Nation, none the less!"

"I SEE. I SEE. Darn, what'll we do now? This will screw up every plan we've ever had and all those in the future!" Fudge started to rant and rave.

"I understand, Cornealius. Give me some time to think of what we can do. If he's not to savvy with politics, we'll be able to outmaneuver him, easily. Just don't worry, and don't do anything rash right now. Just calm down." Lucius talked to Fudge, trying to calm things some as best he could.

The dragon manure had just hit the fan and it was just starting to spread around.

'Oh, Joy', as a favorite potions professor would say concerning unexpected events.

**_~Hogwarts~_**

Three students, rather well dressed, were walking up the path from the Main Gates to the main door of the great Castle. They were watched from the window of the office of the Headmaster.

"Now, it starts." Dumbledore said, quietly, to himself.

"I do hope he knows what he's doing and the long term effect he's going to place upon us all. At least those two he's with have level heads." With that thought spoken out loud, to himself, he turned and walked away from the window."

"Harry," Daphne spoke to him, "things at school will be different for us."

"I know, Daphne, I know and that's what bothers me. Once people find out what's happened to us and the Houses that we represent, I think our friends and enemies will be changing sides, somewhat." Harry stopped walking and looked away towards the Castle, and then towards the Forbidden Forest. The wind whipped his traveling cape around his form causing his wives to look at him now, in a different 'light'. It was then that Daphne and Hermione looked at each other.

"You know, Daphne, for the first time, I now realize that Harry is more than I've ever thought he was." Hermione spoke softly to Daphne.

"I agree with you, Hermione. I think both of us have chosen well. He's going to be a force to be recognized with."

Daphne turned to Hermione, "We're going to have to watch his back and defend him anytime. He's going to need us now while we're here in school. He'll have many enemies now, some new ones you'll never suspect. Just watch out and keep your ears open."

They both walked up to each side of Harry, took him by his arms and walked up to the School.

Once inside the school, Harry mentioned that he'll need to see the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, we'll need to talk, if you have time." Harry began when he saw him in the hall.

"I agree with you, lets go to my office." Dumbledore mentioned.

"Well, I think it's appropriate for me to congratulate you on you rising to the status of Lord. I think it'd be more appropriate for me to refer to you as Lord Potter, unless you'd prefer another of Your House's?" Dumbledore started off, trying to be sociable to Harry.

"That would be most appropriate, Headmaster." Harry replied. "I would like to ask you for new quarters here for me and the Ladies."

"That will be done for you. The Founders had their own quarters which will be opened up and cleaned and all your possessions will be transferred there. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, Since I've been elevated to that of Lord, I've been granted the status of an Emancipated Minor, as has been the Lady Daphne and the Lady Hermione. As such, neither of us will have a need of a Magical Guardian. In addition, there will be many duties that I'll have to tend to from time to time outside of class and that I will have a need of both Ladies with me. For your information, I hold the Lordship's for six Houses."

When Harry said that, Dumbledore's eye's almost popped out of his head.

"Two of them are the House of Potter and the House of Black. I personally have descended from the House of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, whose Lordship's I personally hold. The other two I hold as the husband of the Descendent of the House of Slytherin and the Husband of the descendent of the House of Hufflepuff. At the end of the school year I will be going to the Potter Ancestral Home with my two wives, Daphne and Hermione. Starting from today, I am responsible for the Finances of all six Houses and those of the Minor Houses."

"Harry, . . ." Dumbledore started to say when Harry interrupted.

"You may address me as Lord Potter. That would be most appropriate. As for these two ladies, they may be addressed as Lady Daphne and Lady Hermione. Neither of us would want 'others' to have any thoughts otherwise, now would we?" Harry was smiling. Daphne had her 'ice queen' face and persona in place and Hermione was just looking at the Headmaster with a stone cold glare. She was remembering that he WAS her Magical Guardian without her being told. 'The nerve of that man!' she was thinking.

"Um, uh, well, uh, Lord Potter. Please accept my apologies for being too familiar with you. It was not my intentions to do so. I'll have the Castle's elves set you up now with your required apartment."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry replied. "Oh, and before I forget, there will be more business that we'll be attending to in the very near future. Since the three of us are the legal Heirs of Hogwarts, we'll require you to get in touch with the school's Board of Directors immediately and set up a meeting, possibly tomorrow. I'll want to be attending that meeting, along with you, Professor McGonagall, and myself along with the Ladies Daphne and Hermione."

"Uh, Lord Potter, that's quite too soon for some of them to meet, what with such short notice. Don't you think it'd be more proper to allow them more time to prepare?" Dumbledore was trying to think quickly.

"No, I don't think so. The agenda I have will not take too long. It'll be in their best interest to be notified as soon as possible." Harry was staring at the Headmaster, when a thought came to him. "There is another alternative, though. Hmm . . ." Harry let that statement hang in the air, waiting for Dumbledore to jump on it. Harry was setting a trap!

"Yes, that might be better, most thoughtful of you then." Dumbledore replied.

_**~The Castle and the Elf~**_

With that said, Harry excused himself, along with the Ladies, and left. Out in the hallway, while standing in front of the Gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office, Harry stopped. He called out, "Hogwarts! Do you know who I am?"

Daphne and Hermione looked at him, strangely, then turned to look at one another.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, gently, "Harry, you can't talk to the Castle! You've not gone around the twist – have you?"

Harry was smiling. "Not quite, Hermione, it's a feeling that I have. I'm surprised that you've not felt it yourself." Harry turned to Daphne. "How about you? Do you feel anything?"

Daphne stopped and closed her eyes, standing perfectly still. "Yes, Harry, I do. I do! That's the Castle, isn't it? It's a 'she', and she's sentient! I never thought of the Castle that way. How about you, Hermione? You feel her?"

Hermione stood still, looking around. Trying to feel what she thought was not possible.

"Close your eyes, Hermione and open your mind to something you've known in the past is not possible. Just relax." Daphne said.

I moment later, "I can feel it. It's a 'her'. The Castle is Sentient! I never thought it was possible! I can feel her! I CAN FEEL HER!" Hermione was jumping up and down, practically dancing. "The questions I have! CASTLE! HOGWARTS! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I am Hermione Jane Granger, now Lady Hermione Hufflepuff, the last heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Helga Hufflepuff."

_ "Lady Hufflepuff, you don't have to shout. I can hear you perfectly well. I am Hogwarts and you are my Heirs." _The castle spoke to them like they were speaking to another mortal being.

The surprise that appeared on their faces, including Harry, was unquestionable.

_"I've been sentient since the founding of this school by my founders. The only example that you would be familiar with is the Sorting Hat. For these past Thousand Years, I've watched my Heirs and remembered their thoughts. They've all been very brave, knowledgeable, and friendly. Harry, YOU!, are the BEST of the BEST of all of them." _

"Castle, if you've been watching over my ancestors and the ancestors of these Ladies, why didn't you speak to them when they were here, alive?" Harry asked the most obvious question. He looked at Hermione, who smiled. "Thanks, Harry, for asking that question for me. I was very curious."

_"Harry, since the Days of the Founders, since the Days of Merlin the Great, I've known my future and the future of our world. My interceding with my Heirs was not necessary until now. I've been waiting for you and Daphne and Hermione, for it is the combination of the talents that each of you three hold, working together, that will bring about a new Millennium for the Magical World. As you've known and experienced, the Dark Wizard, Voldemort is upon us and will, if he succeeds, destroy us all through his greed and fear of Death. Much wrong has he done, not only through his own hands, but by the hands of others, whom he has worked through and forced, by lies and the feeding of their own level of Greed and corruption."_

"We know about Voldemort. I've faced him many times." Harry replied to an obvious statement made by the Castle.

"Wait, Castle. You said you've known your future. Can you tell us more? You said you've been waiting for us. How do you know about us, especially me? I'm Muggleborn. Both my parents are Muggles. How do I fit in?" Hermione asked.

_"Lady Hufflepuff. Though your parents are without the talent of Magic and you hold such a magnificent Gift, both of them are descended from the Founders and their ancestors' magic has been suppressed since their ancestors left our World. Their descendents' Futures were known and thus their Magical Talents were suppressed until you were conceived. Each of you were conceived and brought here for a reason. You've been withheld in the Spirit World, trained for your specific jobs to be carried out now. You will receive all the help that you'll need to be successful._

"Why was I put in Gryffindor? Why not the House of my Ancestors?" Hermione asked the Castle.

_"Just because your ancestors were willing to accommodate those who were not wanted by others doesn't mean that you were not brave. It takes a very brave individual to accept those who are rejected by others. You needed the experience of bravery that Harry here, has given you, that you needed to experience before you came into your true heritage. Lady Hufflepuff, you have preformed magnificently."_

_ "_What about me? How have I fitted in?" Daphne asked the Castle.

_"Ahh, Lady Slytherin! Though many think that your House and Family as Dark, you are not! Your Family have kept out of the wars only to preserve yourselves and thus YOU, individually. Your family possesses great love for each other. You've been taught the skills of political maneuvering that Harry, here, will need from you. You, Lady Slytherin, are full of Grace and Beauty, that can only be matched by Lady Hufflepuff. Of all of your Ancestral Heirs, I value each of you the most."_

"Thank you, Hogwarts. I appreciate your kindness. I just hope to live up to your expectations." Hermione said, while blushing. "Never, while I've been in school, have I received such kindness and praise. I never thought I would be worth it." Hermione looked down, not knowing how to feel about that kindness that was pronounced upon her. But, there was one feeling that she did feel: She felt that she had the weight of the World on her shoulders.

"What will we do now? We'll need a place to stay." Harry asked and stated.

_"I've prepared a suit of rooms for all you. Since you're now Betrothed and legal you'll now have your own apartment for the rest of your lives. If you need anything, ask for the elves. Should you wish to talk with me, just ask for me. And, when your enemies approach you, each of you, I'll be there to give you aid and protection. Also, I'll try to teach you the skills that you'll need."_

"Castle, can we talk with you, more at length? Right now, we need a place to stay so we can get out of people's way and have some time to ourselves." Harry mentioned. He and the Ladies were getting tired.

_"Follow my lead and I'll show you where you'll be staying."_ With that said, the Castle led them up to the top floor, to an unused wing that had been prepared by the Elves. It was a magnificently appointed Suite of rooms, well furnished and complete with all of their belongings, all neatly laundered, ironed and put into their appropriate closets and chest's of drawers. Their Books were placed on their own private desks along with their personal items. The Bed was larger than King size, large enough for them to have plenty of space. The Dining Room was adorned in exquisite taste, the accouterments embellished with silver and gold of the most exquisite china and crystal.

"Harry! This is lovely! I never knew an apartment like this existed here! How come we never knew?" Hermione asked. She and Daphne were walking around looking in all the rooms, trying to imagine themselves just living there.

"Harry," Daphne turned to her new husband, "How long can we stay here? Would it be just until we finish school?"

"Well, Daphne, I think, from what the Castle mentioned, this is our home here for the rest of our lives. Why don't we ask the castle? CASTLE, We've got a question."

_"Lord Gryffindor. I was listening to your conversation about your apartment. This is your living quarters, for all three of you for the rest of your lives. I realize that you have other Estates that you will be living in, from time to time, but, this apartment is reserved for you three, exclusively. You may come and go at your leisure. The elves are at your service anytime; Just call for them and they will help you." _

"Thank you, Castle. We all appreciate your help." Daphne replied. She was raised to show and demonstrate her upbringing and manners in many social situations. It was she who appreciated the living standards that the upper class of the nobility and the ruling class were accustomed to. The Greengrass Family lived very well, but she knew that she was in for an entirely different level of living arrangements due to her and her husbands' inheritances, and Hermione's, also.

**_~Dobby~_**

"I've got an idea." Harry mentioned to neither of his wives, in particular.

"What's that, dear?" Hermione replied, with a smile.

"I've got an elf who may want to help us." Harry replied with a smile. "DOBBY!"

With that name spoken out loud, there appeared a very active, but oddly dressed elf, with mismatched colorful socks, and a hand knitted multicolored hat on his head.

"Did the great and noble Harry Potter call for Dobby?" He was very happy and exuberant in his manners towards Harry.

"Yes, I did. I'd like to talk with you and make a deal with you, if you'd like." Harry started off saying.

"The Great and Noble Harry Potter has need of Dobby?"

Harry knelt down in front of the elf placing his hands on Dobby's shoulders and looking at him, smiling. "Dobby, it seems as though I've come into many inheritances, Lordship's, if you will. . ." but, before Harry could finish, Dobby broke into Harry's explanation.

"Master Harry Potter, Dobby knows all about your change in status and the elevation to that of many Lordship's. No other Wizard has as many Lordship's as you do."

"How do you know, Dobby? We've not told anyone else."

"Dobby stays close to you. You've been nice to Dobby. Dobby only wants to help Harry Potter."

"Dobby, would you like to be a part of my House? I need an elf to help me, full time." Harry asked the question that he knew Dobby would like to hear.

Dobby's eyes got bigger, and his enthusiasm was much greater. "Yes, Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby will be most grateful to work for you."

"Dobby, you'll be a part of our family. You'll be living with us and helping us. The Ladies here, Daphne and Hermione, will be needing a female elf. Would you know of one who'd like to be a part of our family? She'd have to get along with you; Maybe, someone you'd like to be with, yourself?" Harry was smiling.

Dobby was looking at Harry, thinking, and nodding his head slowly. "Dobby knows of one elf, her name is Winky. She's been cast out of her former master's house and she has no where else to go. She's here in the kitchens, but she's been drinking too much butterbeer and, well," Here, Dobby was ashamed to tell Harry just how bad Winky was.

"Dobby, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry Potter, elves shouldn't drink butterbeer, it gets them drunk and they can't think properly. They don't act like proper elves anymore when they get that way. Winky is a good elf, but not when she's drinking. She feels bad that no one wants her anymore."

"Dobby, go get her, and tell her I want her to be a member of my House, along with you. Tell her, she'll be a good elf for the Ladies of my House as well as the other Houses that we all represent."

Dobby was overjoyed. He looked at the Great and Noble Harry Potter, the holder of six Lordship's and was crying tears of happiness. Dobby reached up and hugged Harry and Harry hugged him back in return.

"Oh, Dobby, you and Winky will need some proper uniforms, not clothes, mind you, but uniforms. Their purpose is to show others whom you meet in all your official duties and capacities, as the Elves of the Family of Harry Potter and all his Lordship's. It will make your job much easier and it'll give you greater respect." Harry conjured some parchment, a quill and a small pot of gold colored ink and wrote a message. "Here, Dobby, take this into Diagon Alley and go to Madam Malkin's Robes and give her this. Tell her you and Winky both will need some official uniforms tailored just for you both and you're to wear the emblems of the Houses of Potter and Black as well as all four of the Founders of Hogwarts. Have her send me the bill directly. Will that be acceptable for you?"

Dobby's lower lip was quivering and tears were running down his cheeks from his great eyes. "Never has Dobby been treated so kindly. You are, in deed, the Greatest Wizard who'll ever live, Harry Potter, sir!"

Then, Dobby popped away to give the good news to one very deserving elf, plus, some proper clothes that will reflect the new status of both Elves.

Both women stood there, mouths agape, total disbelief shown all over their attractive countenance's. "Harry!" Daphne started, "Do you realize just what you've done!"

Harry looked up at Daphne, perplexed. "Uh, well, I just gave Dobby something to wear so that he'll be respectable in his appearance. And I got him some help. Winky is a nice elf and she doesn't have a job, so, I needed some help. Anyone would have done what I did. No special deal." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"No special Deal? Harry!" Daphne was not comprehending his reaction. "This will get out to every elf in our world and soon they'll all want the same thing that you gave Dobby. Do you realize how the families will react to that? If the elves get up and leave them, we'll have trouble on our hands! It'll be the start of an Elf Revolution!" Daphne threw up her hands in disbelief.

"Daphne, it'll be ok. It's the right thing to do. Someone, somewhere, would have done what I did. It was just a matter of time before it happened." Harry went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry. It'll all turn out ok, you'll see."

Harry, Hermione and Daphne spent the rest of that weekend afternoon in their newly acquired apartment personalizing it. Meanwhile, Owls were flying everywhere, and people were upset, and to say the least 'anxious' at the news that the gossip mill was grinding out. A certain reporter who'd had 'experience' with a certain muggleborn witch sent an owl for an interview.

Later, that same afternoon, Hermione received an owl. She took the parchment and fed the owl some treats and read the message, Surprise was the least of her reactions!

_"Hermione, I've heard some rumors concerning you and Harry and possibly another witch. I realize that my past associations with you and your friends have not been the best. I'd like to make that up to you by interviewing you to find out if the rumors are true and to give you the best the Daily Prophet has to offer. In return for this privilege, I'll let you have complete editorial control over the final copy. I would like to do my best to be friends with you again, if you'll give me this one last chance. I look forward to hearing from you at your convenience." Most Sincerely, Rita Skeeter_

_ "The _nerve of that lying bitch! Never in all my life would I even THINK that she'd even ask me for another interview! And!, she expects me to bow down to her demands?" Hermione was starting on one of her hot rants and pacing up and down their apartment.

Daphne looked at her, perplexed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Here! Read it for yourself! If I ever get my hands on that, that, . ." Hermione didn't even want to finish her statement. "Every time she prints anything about Harry, she lies through her teeth, just to make him look bad!"

Daphne stood there, reading the letter, and thinking. "Hermione, she says that you'll have final editorial approval of the copy. That in itself is valuable. I'm involved in this too. Let me help you both with the questions we'll answer and the answers we'll both give her. Would that help?"

Hermione was pacing, looking up at Daphne, then at Harry, who'd not said a word. "Well, Harry, what are your thoughts on this?" Hermione asked him.

"Personally, I don't care either way what you do with that Skeeter woman. I think that the only truthful article that's ever been printed about me was in the Quibbler." Harry said without really thinking. "Oh, there was that time that you blackmailed her into writing the truth about her. But, that was done against her will, so to speak. She didn't have a choice. Really, I'd just ignore it. I've had so many damning articles published about me, I don't care anymore." Harry got up and left the room.

Daphne watched her husband walk out of the room, apparently not caring one whit about the situation. She knew that this was not the way to 'take care of business', even though it's just a small part of his affairs, still it should be taken care of properly.

'Hmm,' Daphne thought to herself, 'this is just the perfect opportunity to begin to exercise our influence in a very public way. People are going to learn about what's happened to us today and it's best we control the situation now. Who knows, either Fudge or Dumbledore will probably get involved and spin it to make their own selves look good at Harry's expense.'

"Hermione, if Harry is not going to do anything about this, then it's up to us to take care of it in a way that'll make him look good. He's not done anything to warrant having more enemies, yet, anyway. What do you say?"

Hermione looked up at Daphne, thinking for just a moment. A slight smile crept up across her full lips and rosy cheeks, which Daphne immediately noticed. She, too, was smiling, for she then, without having to hear Hermione's reply, knew what the answer was, no, IS!

"Hermione, my dear, seems as though you'd have fit into the House of Slytherin very easy! My compliments to you on that 'hidden' quality of yours! You are full of surprises, dearest!"

"Daphne, my dear, I learn quickly from the best!" With that, they both hugged.

Daphne sat down at a desk with some parchment, a quill and a pot of gold colored ink. There, she looked up out of the window, thinking, then she began to write:

_Dear Rita Skeeter: I want to thank you for your thoughtfulness in writing to Lord Potter. We've been thinking of your offer and after due consideration have come to the decision to accept your offer, but with conditions. First, we appreciate you giving Lord Potter editorial control over the final draft. This we find necessary due to the published articles that have been printed about him in the past. Second, we want to mention what has happened to us today and it's 'consequences'. Third, we are looking for someone in the publishing world with whom we can work with with whom we can trust, absolutely. IF, this interview works out to the satisfaction of both Lord Potter and ourselves, then we would be_ _willing to give you first interview status with ALL of Lord Potters' interviews. If you are willing to accept these terms, come see us tomorrow afternoon here at Hogwarts._

_Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, _

_ Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, _

_ Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor, _

_ Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw, _

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin and Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff, _

_Lady Daphne Slytherin, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin,_

_Lady Hermione Hufflepuff, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff._

"Hermione, here is the letter I've drafted. Read it and tell me what you think. We're in this together for ever."

Hermione read it over. "I like it. It describes our needs and what we're willing to do." She looked at Daphne with a rather unpleasant look. "But, I'm not too keen on dealing with Rita. Not after what she'd done to Harry." Hermione pursed her lips till they were a very thin line. "I'd not be too comfortable around her, trusting her with our family information till she gives us some kind of Oath."

"I understand, Hermione, really, I do. But, right now, we need someone to spread the truthfulness about Harry and us. We need a friend." Daphne placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "The best way to get rid of an enemy is to make them your friend."

"I know, Daphne, I know."

"Thank you, my dear Hermione, thank you for your support. I'll send it off now, and we'll see what happens tomorrow."

"Dobby!" Daphne called for the diminutive elf, who appeared all dressed in his uniform. "Lady Slytherin call for Dobby?"

"Yes, would you please be so kind as to deliver this parchment to Rita Skeeter? She is a reporter for the Daily Prophet." Daphne made her request to Dobby. "Oh, and Dobby, you look rather distinguished in your new Uniform. It fits you perfectly." Daphne made the heartfelt comment to Harry's favorite elf, who was overjoyed at being so well thought of and for the compliment he received.

"Thank you, Lady Slytherin, Dobby thanks you for your kindness." With that, he knelt down to her in a show of respect and then got up and disapparated away on his mission.

Meanwhile, back at the 'ranch', so to speak. Dumbledore just received an owl from Gringott's. It was an official letter detailing all of the withdrawals that had been made from both accounts and vaults of the Black family and the Potter family since the night of 31 October 1981 when both of the Potters were killed, thus orphaning the then young Harry and on that same night when the then Lord Sirius Black was arrested and thrown in Azkaban prison without a trial. All the gold that had been withdrawn by Dumbledore is to be given back, else charges filed with the Wizengamot would be brought about. This is being done on the authority of Lord Potter and Lord Black for each of the Family Accounts.

Dumbledore read this with sweat running down his skin, a feeling of trembling about his very magical core itself. He knew he'd have to either obtain loans from some of his backers or else liquidate almost the entirety of the assets of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore. He'd have nothing left. He'd used this gold to provide the funding for his Order of the Phoenix and the members. This Order was the only thing that stood between Freedom in the Magical World and the Chaos that was represented by Voldemort. Too many deaths had happened and the Ministry had done nothing to either stop it or halt it. The Wizengamot was infiltrated by the supporters of Voldemort, and these self same supporters KNEW Albus was aware of them!

Albus just got up and walked around his office, his head in his hands. 'Harry, you just don't know what you're doing. The actions you're demonstrating will have long lasting effects on our world for generations to come. Houses will fall, both good and bad, and without your knowing the status of the players in this so called 'game', you could not only hurt but injure innocent people.'

Albus just stared out the window of his office, shaking his head. 'Harry is now an emancipated minor in the eyes of the Law. He's working with the Goblins and all they care about is the status of their clients' accounts, contracts and gold. They have no care about Wizarding Politics which could, in the long term, affect all of their concerns. Little do they know that Voldemort will eventually take over ALL of Gringott's accounts, contracts and gold and either have the Goblins work for him, or decimate their kind entirely.'

With these dark thoughts pressing him down, he left his office. 'Time to have a talk with Minerva.'

**_~Minerva McGonagall~_**

Albus walked out of his office, down the winding stairs and off towards the Transfiguration classroom where his colleague was in her office.

"Hello, Albus. What brings you here?" Minerva asked politely.

"Good afternoon, Minerva. I hope I'm not distrubing you today on your day off."

"Oh, no, not at all. I'm just catching up on my reading. I never do have enough time. Come sit down, have a spot of tea with me."

Minerva has known her elderly colleague for, well, since her first year as a student.

"Albus, come in and sit down, I've know you for far too long to know that you've got something on your mind, something very important, I'd consider." Minerva was smiling at her knowing him too well.

Albus sat at her desk, facing her. He situated himself and was silent for a while, not really knowing where to start. He was worried.

"Minerva, have you heard the latest news concerning Harry?"

She just sat there, sipping her cup of tea, with sugar, of course, and wondered when that question, or one like it, would come up. 'Now, it starts!' She thought to herself.

Minerva put her cup down and looked at her colleague and friend, who had been thusly so for almost her entire life. "I've been aware of the possibilities of something, shall we say, 'important' to be going on in his life most recently. He needed to go into Diagon Alley today, for what, I don't know the details." She looked at him, rather sharply: "But, Albus, I trust the lad. Completely. He's had a very hard life, more so than most any other I've ever known. He's not one to carry a grudge or deliberately go out to hurt someone. Not knowingly, of course."

Albus exhaled and looked out of the window, anywhere but at Minerva's eyes, which would pierce into his soul, or so it seemed.

"Today, Harry claimed the Lordship of the House of Black, from his godfather, Sirius."

"Oh?"

"And, he also claimed the Lordship of the House of Potter."

Minerva raised an eyebrow almost to her hairline. "I've not heard of anyone in my lifetime holding two Lordship's simultaneously. That's highly unusual."

"It is, Minerva, it is, but, that's not all. Not by a long shot!"

Albus didn't speak, not immediately, anyway. He got up and paced the floor.

"Albus, what's wrong? Surely with Harry holding two Lordship's isn't that much of a worry to you? Is it?" She was beginning to think along some lines of thought that she, well, 'shouldn't.'

"What Harry did today, in Gringott's, well, it'll affect the Magical World for perhaps the next millennium. At the very least! What Harry has done has never been

done. And I mean not just done, but not even attempted. He just waltzed into Gringott's and within an hour or two, had accomplished something that no other magical being had ever done." Albus looked at Minerva. "And, I mean not even since the time of Merlin the Great. Not even Merlin himself had ever accomplished what Harry's done today!"

Minerva got up and walked over to her colleague, placing a hand on his shoulder . She tried to comfort him. She'd never seen him so, well, what's the word? Anxious? Never before like this!

"Albus. What did Harry do?" She was beginning to worry.

Albus turned to Minerva, looking at her directly with his blue eyes. "Today, Harry James Potter, the only son of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter claimed two of the Lordship's of the Founders! Not only that, but he entered into two Betrothal Contracts: One with Daphne Greengrass and the second with Hermione Granger, who, by the way, both of these two also claimed the other two inherited seats of the Founders! Miss Greengrass, claimed the seat of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin and Miss Granger claimed the seat of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff."

Minerva was astonished, she knew Harry had to go to Gringott's, but what she'd just learned was beyond anything even SHE could have imagined having happened.

"Albus, how could Miss Granger have claimed such a Seat?" She was unable to even comprehend the 'how' of it. "I mean no disrespect, but Miss Granger is a Muggleborn. How could that have happened? Would it hold up to any kind of serious inspection?"

"I don't know how to answer your questions. If nothing else, I just hope that this is some kind of prank thought of by the twins." Albus replied, not exactly in a nonchalant manner.

"Albus, don't even joke about that! The twins are good at pranks, but not something like this."

"I know Minnie, I know. But, can you imagine the looks on their faces if it were a prank? I don't even think that even they could top that!" Albus smiled at that thought. "Hmm" He was thinking – again. "Yes, I see what you mean. The twins would probably have to ride out of a class room on their brooms during a test, disturbing everyone with some kind of fireworks afterwards. I don't think even THEY could accomplish that feat to top Lord Potter." Albus smiled.

"Oh, Albus, the sanctimonious thoughts you have sometime."

"I forgot to mention, in referring to Harry and his ladies, in public and probably in private until we are otherwise informed, they are to be referred to as Lord Potter, Lady Daphne Slytherin and Lady Hermione Hufflepuff."

"Alright, Albus, I can do that. It only seems right. I do have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Since those three have claimed the titles to the Founders, does that mean they also can lay claim to the school?"

Albus was really worried about this one question. Shaking his head, "I don't know."

Albus was thinking; He got up and continued walking about Minerva's office when he stopped and looked up at her. "Minnie, magic is a wonderfully peculiar thing. Sometimes I wonder if Magic itself is a sentient thing or being. The laws that surround it. I've always wondered."

"Albus, I've had that same thought myself as have many of us."

He didn't know whether or not to say anything about that letter from Gringott's, so he kept that part to himself, for now. He was of two minds on that. Here he was in a position to ward off Voldemort and his minions and the ministry wasn't helping, instead they were denying their very existence. It took gold to pay for the help and the information. And that wasn't cheap.

He shook himself out of his ponderings, looking at Minnie, "Well, carry on then, Have a good afternoon." With that said, he left to ponder his own thoughts. And future.

_**~Mundungus Fletcher~**_

"Where did you hear THAT?" The question was asked by Rita Skeeter, the sometimes reporter for The Daily Prophet, Wizarding Briton's only Magical Newspaper. Well, there are 'others', such as the Quibbler, and Witch Weekly, and the radio broadcast's, but as far as daily news of 'consequence', the Prophet was it.

"Madam, please, excuse me, but I was in Knock Turn Alley and was just minding my own business, when in walked Lord Malfoy." The source that Rita depended on for sniffing out leads did lead her to some good articles, so, she continued listening to him. After all, it couldn't hurt. Best to be prepared with what news, knowledge and leads she could get.

"Oh, and what did he want?"

"He was talking to some wizards, some that even I wouldn't hang around. They were talking about that Potter boy being a Lord and all. He'd just come from Gringott's and that the Goblins had sent Fudge some official sounding document. Malfoy was there when it happened, he was talking to a couple of these fellows in the pub, kinda low like, not wanting to let anyone hear. Anyway, if that wasn't bad enough one of them raised his left arm and I saw 'The Mark'! I tell you Rita, I was scared out of my wits, what wits I've got. I recognize it from the pictures I saw in the paper from the International Games that was held several years ago here. You know what I mean. It was up in the sky, all green like. Anyway, Miss Rita, this Malfoy fellow, here he is, in Knock Turn Alley, in a Pub, talking to some Death Eaters about the Potter boy being a Lord and all."

"Now, now, just go somewhere, and don't be seen in public, calm down, and take these Gallons for your trouble. Keep quiet about what you've seen. It could bring you more trouble than you'd want. You're a good source, Mundungus, and I don't want to loose you." Rita Spoke gently to her source, a wizard who was very well known to a certain Headmaster. He needed galleons and played both sides of the fence well.

With that done, Mundungus Fletcher was off to hide, a talent that he was very good at. 'I'll be keeping my eye out on the paper for the next few days and see how things progress, what with the information I've given that Skeeter witch. But, maybe that headmaster will pay me something for this bit of information. Might as well squeeze it for all it's worth. Galleons are hard to come by nowadays.' And with that thought, one dirty, low life wizard of questionable loyalties was off to 'do business'.

"Well, Mundungus, what news have you brought to me today?" Albus Dumbledore asked his old friend. He knew that 'Dung could get into places that ordinary, upstanding wizards and witches couldn't get into. He was the perfect mole for digging up leads.

Of course, moles are similar to rats, if you follow my meaning.

"I was in the pub in Knock Turn Alley today, not too long ago, when in walked Malfoy . . ,"

"You mean Lord Malfoy?"

'Dung nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well, in he walked, all dressed up in his finery, carrying that silver snake headed cane of his, and he went up to some of the questionable wizards, the kind that no self respecting wizard like myself would associate with. Anyways, he was talking to them about the potter boy, you know the one, the boy who lived. Anyways, Malfoy was talking about him, the potter boy being a Lord and all, of several Houses, the Potter House and the Black House. Malfoy said he was talking with Fudge when one of the Ministry lacky's ran in out of breath. They'd just got official notification from the Goblins at Gringott's."

"I appreciate your telling me this, Mundungus. I really do." Albus pulled out a bag and gave it to 'Dung. "Here, take this one hundred Gold Galleons and keep this information to yourself. Do you understand me?"

'Dung nodded his head. If ever there was one Wizard he didn't want to piss off and make an enemy of, THIS was the one! Voldemort would just torture him with the cruciatus curse and then kill him. Dumbledore would do 'more'.

He shuddered at that thought.

As he was fixing to leave, he turned to the Headmaster, "Oh, I almost forgot. When Malfoy was talking, one of the wizards he was talking to raised his arm, left one, I think. Anyway, when he raised his arm, the Mark was showing! Thought you'd like to know."

This got Albus' attention!

"Do you know who he was talking to?"

"Yea, one of the LeStrange brothers, they was both there, along with that crazy bitch of a witch he's married to."

'Dung shuttered at the thought of getting caught by them and felt himself lucky to have gotten away unnoticed. 'The things I've heard her do makes my flesh crawl,' Dung thought to himself. 'Best I not be too vocal about some of my thoughts.'

"You've done very well, Mundungus. Go hide somewhere and keep your gold to yourself. Don't let anyone know or see how much you've got. Here, take another bag. You've earned it!" With that said, Albus tossed him another bag containing one hundred gold Galleons.

'Dung nodded his head in appreciation and left quickly.

Little did he know that the gold that he was paid by a certain long bearded, very old wizard, came from the vaults of Families that were now headed by a young wizard who did not care for him. And, **if** **only** Mundungus was concerned about his own skin, **if** **only** he'd known better. What he didn't know then was that young wizards' wife who was now known as 'Lady Slytherin', would be hounding him all the days of his life.

Of course, 'Dung didn't know to whom his 'loyalties' really lay with.

The effects of the House you not only belong to but to whom your loyalties as well as your Magic is tied to, have very long lasting effects upon each magical being.

**If** Only!

**_~Rita Skeeter~_**

Rita, having just heard the news, or rumor or lead, however you'd label it, wrote out another letter to Harry. 'This news is something I just can't let sit till tomorrow. I've got to get an interview with him today. Or at least one of the witches he's with, what names were they using?' She picked up the parchment that was sent to her. 'Ah, here it is, Lady Daphne Slytherin and Lady Hermione Hufflepuff. Hermione, Hermione, I know that name!' Rita sat down and looked over her files of names that she kept handy. Her eyes lit up. 'Here it is. She's the one who's been the Potter boy's friend since their first year. AND, she's a Muggle Born! Now, HOW could she have pulled off a trick like this? Claiming the Seat of one of the Founders of Hogwarts! That's just not possible. Has to be a rat somewhere. She had to have paid off the Goblins for something like this. Hmm.'

Rita sat down and wrote out another letter to Harry, hoping she'd 'get lucky'. She knew she'd have to go through those witches that protect him, but, for a story like this, she'd kiss their backside!

_Dear Lord Potter, Lady Daphne Slytherin and Lady Hufflepuff: Please accept my apologies for writing you so soon, again, today, but, I've just acquired some information that would be in your best interests. All may not be as it seems, in the Political Arena already. And it's not in your favor, either. Please, if I could just have a few moments of either of you today, I'd be willing to give you what I have of myself, swearing an Oath, anything. This interview will be most helpful towards all of you. I'm also willing to publish anything you would want me to in my Column if that'll help. I'll only print the truth as it pertains to each of you and I'll do my best to stand by your side. I know who truly holds the power in our world now, and it's you three. I look forward to your answer at your convenience. Rita Skeeter_

Rita set her quill down on her desk and looked over her letter that she'd just completed writing. She was satisfied, so she tied it to her owl's leg and sent the owl off.

Now, the waiting begun.

'Might as well write down my list of questions in case they want to see what I'm asking. Can't hurt. It might show them I'm prepared.

Daphne was just cleaning her self up when she received the owl. She opened it up since it was addressed to all three of them and read it. Her eyebrow was raised at the implications that were included. She knew that this was something that had to be dealt with immediately, so, she went to Hermione and discussed it. They both had to protect Harry and his reputation for the upcoming future. The Political Arena was already being set and it's 'performers' were in the wings ready to make their appearance. Daphne had watched her father all her life as he was a Lord and a member of the Wizengamot. She'd seen him dealing with those whom he liked, who were his allies and she'd seen him argue against those whom she knew were his political enemies. She knew how to deal with both, and she'd have to call in her father for help and support for her husband. Harry can do this alone, but, it'd be so much easier if he had support from those whom he was helping. Having an open administration would be so much easier if others knew what you were trying to do and accomplish. She just shook her head and went to get Hermione and show her the recent Owl delivered parchment letter. Time to get them both moving and have that interview. Harry's next salvo should be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet! She was reminded of what her mother told her: 'Daphne, behind every Great Wizard is an even better Witch. Always remember that. Your job is to work behind the scene's, that'll help your husband get his job done so much easier. But, you should always let him know what you're doing.' It's time to put her mothers advice to work.

"Hermione, I need to talk with you. We just received another Owl from that reporter and she said there's been some recent developments that we should be aware of." Daphne walked into their bedroom where Hermione was in a 'delicate' moment! No need to explain what, 'cause Daphne had just recently been doing that same thing!

Oh, how Daphne hated politics and interruptions!

Hermione stirred, exhausted, and opened one bleary eye. "What is it now! I was thoroughly enjoying myself when I was so rudely interrupted."

"Yea, Daphne, How's a recently married Lord expected to do his duty when he's interrupted?" Harry was smiling. The covers were falling off the both of them, but, what do you expect? They were all legally betrothed so in this room, there were no secrets, no shame, but there is a lot of eyebrows heading up into their hairlines. Still, being young has it's advantages and Daphne and Hermione BOTH have just found out just WHAT those advantages are! Neither of the witches were complaining.

"I've just received, we've, just received another 'missive' from that reporter, Rita Skeeter, the one neither of you like. She said she's got some information of recent developments that concern you." Daphne walked over to their bed and sat down. Crossing her legs, still wearing her night gown, and nothing else under it!, she continued. She knew, she'd been taught well by her mother just how to 'work a man' for her best results, so she could get what she wanted. Of course, what she wanted was for all of them, not just for herself.

"Hon, she's just going to pester us till she either gets an interview from us or she'll dig it up from somewhere else, and if it's the latter, we won't have any way to control it. Best to do it now. I'll ask her to swear an Oath of Alligence to us. That no matter what she sees or hears while she's with us, she won't divilge to others without our expressed approval and permission. What'd'ya say, sweetcheeks?" With THAT said, or 'implied', Daphne swatted her hubby's backside gently, waiting for an answer.

"Oooh, alright, if you insist. Looks like I'll have to get up, showered and dressed." Harry moaned out and got up. He was dressed in his very best 'birthday suit', which both Daphne and Hermione liked! So, too, did Harry, from his obvious 'State' of muscular contractions!

Hermione got up and started to go to the bathroom, but Daphne stopped the both of them. "Wait, don't do anything, just relax, stay the way you are. I've got an idea."

"Dobby!"

The diminutive elf popped in, and when he saw the three of them, he covered his eyes.

Oh, Dobby, don't be embarrassed, we need you to go see Rita Skeeter and bring her back here immediately. Bring her to our living room, NOT our bedroom. Ok? We want to interview her, or is it the other way around?"

Dobby nodded his head and popped away.

Daphne looked at her family, "Now, that wasn't so difficult now, wasn't it?" She was smiling. She turned around and said, "Just wear a robe, and don't worry about what Rita will say, neither of us have anything to be embarrassed about."

"But, but, she'll see us and know what we've been doing?" Hermione squeaked out.

"So? We're all on our honeymoon, we're all recently betrothed and we're doing what is expected of us. Besides, after I get through with that witch, she'll be under our authority and we can control what she says or doesn't say or prints. Besides, it'll get her to be more, how should I put it? Groveling? Would that be the appropriate word? Just remember, power comes in many forms, and I'll teach both of you how to exercise it. Don't worry, I'm in this just like you are." Daphne smiled and turned, and with a 'swishing' of her nightgown robe, showing lots of leg and thigh, she demurely walked away.

An apparition pop sounded in the next room. Harry turned to Hermione, both needing to put on a robe as Daphne requested. "Well, Hermione, looks like it's 'show time' as the Muggle entertainers would say.

Hermione shook her head, "Yea, it is. And I wonder what I've got myself into?"

"Hon, do you have those documents that Ragnok gave you? We'll be needing them." Daphne stuck her head back in their bedroom.

"Yea, sure, let me get them. I'll be right out."

"What's she need them for?" Hermione asked.

"I've not the slightest, dear, but knowing Daphne, she's got all our bases covered and is about to hit a home run, in our favor."

"Hmm, well, ok, but I do feel a little 'exposed' going out dressed only in my night gown. Rita's gonna seen right through this, and I'm gonna be as red as the Weasley's hair!"

"Well, I kinda like what I see from here!"

Hermione swatted his arm. "You! Men are all alike, thinking with the wrong head!" She was smiling a bit, secretly liking the fact that she was admired by her husband, especially as to how she was dressed. But, she'd done her 'wifely duties', as had Daphne, so she had no problems. But, there were times when she missed the Muggle World. At least there, you weren't bothered on your honeymoon by 'business'.

"Well, it's show time." Harry said, and walked out into the living room along with Hermione, carrying the documents.

Rita Skeeter was well dressed and sitting down, with her quik quotes quill ready to do business when she looked up and saw the three most politically powerful witches and Wizard walk into the living room, dressed in just their night gowns and robes!

Her eyes about popped out of their sockets. 'Great Merlin! What's going on?' She thought to herself.

Daphne spoke first. "Hello, I'm Lady Daphne Greengrass Slytherin, wife of Lord Harry Potter." Turning to indicate Harry. Then turning to Hermione, "And this is the Lady Hermione Granger Hufflepuff, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff." They three sat down together with Harry in the middle and his two wives on either side of him, the hands of his wives resting on his knees, protectively.

An indication of events to come and where they stood in relation to him.

A VERY powerful indicator!

Harry spoke next, as was appropriate. "You sent us two letters requesting an interview, Rita. You caught us, shall I say, 'unawares'. That's why we're dressed the way we are."

"I'm so sorry, my Lord Potter, I didn't mean for this to happen so quickly, I didn't mean to embarrass either of you. It'll not happen again, I swear!" Rita began.

Daphne held up her hand, "No problem, THIS time, but first things first. First, with all our interviews, you'll be using a standard dictation quill, NOT a quik quotes quill! Do you understand?" Daphne had a rather hard edge to her question.

"Ye, yes, Yes! My Lady, I thoroughly understand." With that said she put away her quill and got out a standard dictation quill.

"That's much better. We appreciate that thoughtfulness very much. It's because we have many, shall we say for now, 'secrets', that we don't want divuldged for now.'

"Of course, I understand."

"Secondly, We all three require an Oath of Secrecy based on your Magic, your Blood and your life. That last part I, we, are very adament on because of our status. What we're looking for is a spokesperson for the Prophet whom we can rely on and who'll keep our secrets and keep her mouth shut on what she sees, such as how we're dressed, for example, and what she hears, both expressed and implied.

"Thirdly, we required a copy of what you intend to print, so we can look it over and make any changes, if necessary, and then give our approval. Any one of the three of us can give you our approval. But, make no mistake, what one of us knows, the rest of us knows. Am I clear on that?" Daphne was making the rules here and she will not broach any mistakes nor give away any of her nor her husbands needs.

"You've got my Oath, on my Magic, my Blood and my Life, Lord Potter, Lady Daphne, and Lady Hermione."

Daphne was smiling, 'Very good, we all appreciate with. Now, on with the interview." With that said, Daphne got the large envelope and pulled out the Documents, their copies with the Official Seals on them.

"Here, you will see the Documents we were given by Ragnok, the Chief of the Goblin Nation and the Head of Gringott's Bank. Also, you will see the official copy of the Document that was signed by both Wizards and Goblins over a thousand years ago stating the creation of the Bank and their duties, specifically what they can do. If you look here," Harry pointed out the paragraph where the Magical Inheritance Test is given, "You'll see where the Magical Inheritance Test is authorized. This is the test that each of us were given. First, it was given to me, then to Lady Daphne, then to Lady Hermione. Neither of us expected these results. Not in our wildest imaginations did either of us expect to inherit the Founders legacy. What I did expect was to inherit from my Godfather, the Late Lord Sirius Orion Black. But, not his Lordship. I just wanted to be remembered, that's all nothing else.

Rita looked closely at the documents. She'd never seen anything like them. They were the originals! And they were VERY old, she could tell by the conditions and the script and fonts, the way they were written and made up. She didn't even dare to touch them.

"What are your formal Titles?" Rita then asked.

Harry spoke up next. "Lord Harry James Potter, Head and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This I received from my Father as his only Heir. Next, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I received this as my inheritance from my Godfather, the Late Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Wait, wasn't he in Azkaban? Wouldn't that preclude you from inheriting that title?"

"My Godfather, the Late Lord Sirius Orion Black was NEVER given a trial. He was arrested and thrown in Azkaban Prison for fourteen years with out EVER being charged with any crime, with NO proof. This was done by the authority of both the Minister of Magic, Cornealius Fudge and the Head of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore! I intend to see that retified – immediately!"

Harry's temper was rising fast, like a storm that had come up suddenly without any warning. Daphne and Hermione both placed their arms around him, trying to calm him as best they could. It was working, but barely. "Dobby! Tea please, with sugar and cream." Hermione asked out to the elf.

Moments later, the diminutive elf appeared with a silver tray of tea for four with cream, sugar and lime juice and spoons, cups. He placed it on the table and served it to all four of them and then stood back.

"I'm sorry for Lord Potter's reaction, Rita." Hermione explained. His Godfather is the only real close family he had left after his parents were killed. It's a rather sore topic. Please, excuse us for this." Hermione and Daphne rubbed his back.

"Sirius never got a chance at life. He was abused and tormented for his way of thinking, of being in the House of Gryffindor while he was in school. Sirius and my father were the closest of friends, as close as they could be without being brothers by birth. Mooney, and Peter were also close with them. They were all in the House of Gryffindor, Professor Minerva McGonagall was their Head of House then. They called themselves the 'Marauders', they were good at pulling Pranks and jokes, pretty much harmless, although they didn't like Severus, uh, Professor Severus." Harry looked up at Rita for a moment. This is just a little background information for you to consider."

Rita nodded her head, not wanting to speak.

Hermione continued for them. "Let me continue, please. Harry, through the Magical Inheritance Test that Ragnok personally performed on all three of us, Harry here, found he inherited the Seat of the Late Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor, as well as his Lordship's Title. Next, Harry inherited through this same test, the results you can see for yourself here," Hermione indicated the Magical Inheritance Test Document, "that he inherited the Seat of Rowena Ravenclaw, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw and it's Lordship's Title. With either of these two Founders' Houses, you may address Harry as either Lord Gryffindor or Lord Ravenclaw. Either would be appropriate."

"What about either of you? How did you inherit?" Rita asked, gently.

"Both Lady Daphne and myself had the Magical Inheritance Test Performed on the both of us, after Harry. She inherited the Seat of the Lordship of the House of Salazar Slytherin and she may be addressed as Lady Daphne Slytherin. Now, at this point, she was betrothed to Harry here, her Father was present, Lord Cyrus Greengrass. The Betrothal Contract was signed with both Ragnok and Griphook witnessing it. The House of Greengrass is now under the direct protection of, and has given Harry an Oath of Allegience to, Harry, as Lord of the Houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Next time you see Lord Cyrus Greengrass, you'll notice on his robes the insignia of those Houses as he is a protectorate under them. Also, the Houses of Slytherin and Hufflepuff are included."

"Next, Rita, I was given the Magical Inheritance Test and I inherited the Seat of Lady Helga Hufflepuff. At this point, my father came in and signed a Betrothal Contract with Harry, Lord Potter, and I became Lady Potter as well as with my inheritance, Lady Hufflepuff, just like Daphne here is Lady Daphne Black-Slytherin."

Rita's head was swirling with the implications that all of this entaled. Even she had a difficult time wrapping her mind around what it would do to the changes that will be occurring in their world, politically, at least. Not to mention Financially.

"I received word from one of my informers, that Lord Malfoy was seen talking to some known Death Eaters, about your recent elevation to that of Lord. Apparently he has contacts in the Ministry, somehow. I just wanted you to know that. He seems to be a very dangerous wizard and someone to watch out for."

"I'm fully aware of Lucius Malfoy's standing." Here, Harry waved to his most generous House Elf, Dobby. "Dobby, here, used to work for Lucius. And shall we say, a couple of years ago, I found a way, very easily done, I might add, to free Dobby from Lucius' Service." Harry's face was reflecting some anger. "The way Lucius treats those under his authority is not right. I hate to think of others' he may mistreat whom we don't know of, if any at all. Besides, you should take a look at Lucius's left arm, if you get my drift!"

Rita, dropped her cup of tea, gasping at that most unexpected implication!

"You don't mean, what I think you mean? Do you?" Rita was on the verge of babbling.

Harry just smiled, and nodded his head.

A very cold chill went up her arms and down her spine. The number of times she'd met that particular wizard and the times he'd touched her, closely! She could even feel his breath on her very skin!" Rita shuddered at those memories, her skin rippling, crawling at the thought of 'what' could have happened to her had she'd even, ONCE, taken him up on one of his 'offers'!

"L-Lord- uh Lord Potter, you'd have to have evidence for that to be brought up before the Wizengamot. Hearsay and rumors are one thing, but hard evidence is another!" Rita spoke up, uncertain as to what she was actually saying to Harry's implications. She looked at him and he didn't even flinch. She KNEW he had something.

"I have three forms of evidence. Any ONE of them would be enough to send Lucius to the deepest dumgeons of the depts of Azakaban for Life. Or, Sent to the Dementors." With this said, Harry leaned close to Rita, his robes were opening up rather 'suggestively' when his uttered his next salvo, "I've seen with my own eyes, that the Dementors can give to their 'favorite' victims a 'French Kiss', their lips pressed down HARD on their victims mouths and nose. Their tongues are rather, shall we say, 'LONG!'"

"Here, I want you to take a look at these other Documents that I was given by Ragnok. These parchments, each one for each of the Six Houses, detail the minor houses who owe me their Allegience, as well as the individuals who owe me life debts that are still outstanding from their ancestors as well as financial debts that are owed me as Lord of each of these Houses.

Rita looked at them and was Floored! It was like looking at the entire compliment of the Wizengamot, and most of the International confederation of Wizards, plus the rulers of the Wizarding Western World and the Muggle U.K.'s former Colonies! And if that wasn't enough, at the top of each of the six documents appeared the PERSONAL SEAL of Ragnok, head of Gringott's Bank and Chief of the Entire Goblin Nation. Rita Looked at Harry, no, LORD Harry Potter, etc., etc., for he had the title of membership of the Goblin Council! The ONLY Wizard to have ever done so. The entire Goblin Nation were tied to him!

Harry leaned back into the embrace of his wives. Rita was as pale as any ghost! The implication of what he'd said, about the Dementors and his Alliences would rock the Wizarding World, down to it's very foundations!

"Finish writing up your report, present it to Lady Daphne and Lady Hermione here and with their Approval, then you may publish it for tomorrow's Daily Prophet. I look forward to reading it and seeing the reactions. Oh, and Don't forget our three 'requirements'. I'll hold you to them."

Rita got up and Harry along with Daphne and Hermione also stood, but Rita got down on her knees, in front of the Lord and his Ladies, and Swore:

_ "My Lord and my Ladies, I Swear unto you both individually and Together, my Oath of Fealty and Service, on my Life, my Blood, and my Magic, to always support you and never divilge your secrets or any other information other that what you want me to, by expressed permission. I also give you myself, for you to have in any way that'd please you. You've but to ask. So Mote it be."_

With that Oath and its 'extra' that Rita put in, she looked up, and kissed the House rings that Harry wore and kissed the Rings that Both Daphne and Hermione wore and got up. She curtsied.

"Dobby, please carry Lady Rita to her office at the Daily Prophet." Harry asked, and with that said, Rita and the Elf were off.

"Well done, my Husband, Well Done. Looks like we both should give you a Lord's Reward, shall we, Hermione?" Daphne was smiling.

"We shall, Daphne. We shall."

And with that, they all 'retired'.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 What Happens at School . . ,?_**

The hour had approached Hogwarts. The New Trio were cleaning up and getting dressed to go down to eat. They could have requeted their meal be sent up to them, by way of the Elves, but, they knew they'd be having that done most any time for the rest of their lives. Dining with their classmates was for a very limited time and they wanted it for as long as they could.

"Are you Ladies ready yet, I'm getting hungry!" Harry called out to the two most important women in his life.

"Men!" Exclaimed Hermione. "All they have to do to get ready is jump into any old pair of pants and 'ta da!' they're as good as ready. "Umph, WE, on the other hand, have to go through so many clothes, makeup, hair, I'm beginning to wonder." Hermione was having a difficult time with her bushy hair. "My hair has been curly this way my entire life. I just don't know what to do with it. It never does straighten out!"

Daphne looked over at her, thinking, then smiling. "Hermione, honey, your hair is not 'bushy', it's curly. Just let it grow out some, say, shoulder length, put some glamer charms on and in it, style it some and you'll have every male drool over you. A lot of witches would give their wands to have your hair, sweetie."

"Oh, sigh, the only guy I want drooling over me is our Harry." Hermione trid to brush her hair out the best she could. "But, I can't complain, he really did a number on me last night!" Hmm, "Or was it 'numbers', I forgot." She turned to Daphne, smiling, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you!"

"Oh, don't you worry, he treated me the same way! I just don't know how he did it. Anyway, turn around, let me fix your hair. What you need are wavy curls, like, about, So!" Hermione looked up into her mirror, transfixed.

"That's, well, beautiful, Daphne. Thank you for helping me." Hermione got up and hugged her. "You know, I'm going to appreciate you more and more as the years go by, Daphne. If you ever need me, just ask. As I've heard Harry say, 'That's what family's are for'."

"Ok, ok, enough with the mushy stuff, let's get going. Our husband is awaiting us, and he's hungry." Daphne mentioned, smiling.

"Oh? Hungry for what?" Hermione asked rather nonchalantly. Smiling.

"Food! Why, what did you think?" Daphne asked rhetorically.

Hermione arched her eyebrow.

Daphne stopped and looked at her, puzzled. "Oh, OH!" Daphne walked out, "Come on, you, you've got a one track mind since last night!"

"Right. As if you were complaining, 'Yes, YES!, OH HARRY!, YES, YES!'. . ,"

"Harry what? Were you two calling me?" Harry looked at them, puzzled.

"What? Oh, no, we were just talking, that's all, sweetie." Daphne smiled and bent over and kissed Harry. She then looked over at Hermione and rolled her eye's, smirking some, laughing.

They three walked into the Great Hall, late, but, they were there, dressed in their best gowns and robes. Harry, with two of the most attractive Witches that had graced Hogwarts in many a generation. Every head there, from the students to the Faculty stoppd eating and looked up. Recognition was on their faces on every table, from Gryffindor on one side to Slytherin on the other, with the Faculty in between.

"Where do you want to sit?" Harry asked Daphne and Hermione.

It was Hermione who spoke first, "How about my House Table, the Hufflepuff's? They'd be more willing to accept us for now, than the other House Table's would. For now, anyway." She looked up at them, they both nodded their heads and went over to Hufflepuff's Table and sat at the end.

Then, it started!

"Hey, Potter! What's this, playing dress up? Trying to pretend to see what it's really like to be one of the Upper Class?" Naturally, Harry didn't have to look up nor ask who it was who had the nerve to say such a callous remark, unknowing as he was about Harry's change of Status, nor of the two witches own change of status as well.

Another of the Slytherine's stood up, Pansy it was, made the remark an even deeper a cut, "Hey, Daphne, what's wrong with our House, aren't any of us good enough for you? I didn't know you perferred to go slumming with the Traitors and Mudblood's.

Nott stood up and said, "Hey, Granger, don't even try to be like one of your Betters, you'll always be a XXXXing MUDBLOOD! Not even Filthy Filch would want you!" With that, he spit in her direction, which landed on her face.

Hermione started to pull her wand out, but Harry placed his hand on her wand hand and shook his head, 'No'. "No, Hermione, not yet. Let them have their say, you know where we stand and what we could do to them. Be of charitable heart, at least for now."

Hermione looked at her husband, biting her lower lip, nodding her head in the affirmative. "At least promise me you'll let me have a go at them, eventually!"

Harry smiled, "I promise, my dear wife, I promise."

It was then that someone stood up, someone that Harry least expected to do so and say anything like what the Slytherine's said.

It was Ron.

He was as Red in the Face as a Weasley could possibly get!

"Potter! Hermione's Mine! She MY girl, not yours! Get you hands off her before I make you!" Ron came storming up to face the both of them, saying, "Hermione, what's with you? Why are you with him? We're supposed to be married at the end of next year. I told you I wanted a big family and a stay at home mom for my kids!" He looked at her, and saw her Robes, especially with the emblems of the House of Hufflepuff on her Robe and the other Emblems under which protection that indicated she was under.

"What with this Joke? Did the twins put you both up to it? You've got better taste than to consort around in public pretending to be Potter's woman when everyone know's you're mine!

At that moment, the postal Owls came in, many of them, carrying the day's edition of the Daily Prophet. All the students who received an owl, which were nearly all of them, opened the paper and immediately saw a full front upper page of the three of them with the Headline Proclaiming: TWO OF THE FOUNDERS SEATS OF HOGWARTS CLAIMED BY POTTER!

And below it in almost the same size print: TWO WITCHES CLAIM TWO OF THE FOUNDERS SEATS!

And below it: POTTER CLAIMS THE LORDSHIP'S OF HOUSES OF POTTER AND BLACK!

Hermione held up the paper in front of Ron, "I think you should read the paper before you say anything else that'll get you in more trouble than you're already in, Ron. Let me just say, that, for now, you were unaware of my change in Status, as well as that of Harry's and Daphne's. Best you go sit down now." Hermione was being kind to Ron.

"Hey, Weasley. It says here that Hermione's Betrothed to Potter. She's already taken, mate. Sorry."

And another voice spoke up, "Also, says here that Greengrass is also Betrothed to Potter. Nice going, Potter! You've got my support anytime, mate!"

Malfoy was looking at the paper, getting madder and madder as every moment passed. Harry looked over at the comotion that was brewing at the Slytherin table. Finally, Draco stood up, wand pointed at, well, is there any doubt?

"Potter! There's no way a mudblood like you two and that blood traitor greengrass could have gotten those Lordship's! You had to have stolen them, or paid bribe gold to those stinking goblins to lie for you! Just for this, my father will either see you in Azkaban for life or you'll be lying dead at my feet! Mark my words, all three of you FILTHY MUDBLOODS!"

At this point one student stood up, one who had stood by Harry since first year, one who was kind, one whose entire family from the time their Houses had just begun at the time of Merlin the Great, the one student who'd been so humble and had been so very much underrated that no one ever took him seriously – that is - until now.

Neville Longbottom stood up from where he was sitting towards the end of the Gryffindor House table. "Harry, this article in the Daily Prophet, is it true? All of it?"

Harry looked at his friend and Dorm Mate for these past six years. Harry knew Neville would give him a fair chance. He also knew that the House of Longbottom had stood side by side by the House of Potter since both Houses, both Families began. They'd even received their Ancient and Noble Status's at the same time. "Yes, Neville, every word of it is true. Rita Skitter interviewed us earlier today and she swore an Oath of Fealty to me and my two wives. I swear upon all my magic that every word I just said is true. So Mote It Be!"

A Flash of Light enveloped Harry and then faded away. Harry then held up his wand and emitted sparks thus showing he could still preform magic.

Neville, walked over to Harry and stood by him, drawing his wand in defense of his long time friend. "Harry, our families have stood side by side in defense of one another ever since both of our Families were founded. I'm continuing that Tradition now. I'll stand by your side and defend you with my life and with all that that Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom has to offer, even up to and including my Life! So Mote It Be!

That same Flash of light enveloped both young men and afterwards Neville held up his wand and shot huge amounts of sparks from it.

It was at this moment that the Young Sire of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom rose to the very top of the list of every witch in Hogwarts!

And with those incendiary words, one hard bitten Draco Malfoy stormed out of the Great Hall.

A great silence fell over the entire hall where the student body, and faculty were eating. Not one soul stood up to defend Harry and his beloveds, not one, except for that one lone young man whom no one ever gave a chance.

Harry continue to stand and looked at Neville. He grasped Neville's hand in his own, as if to shake it, but made a pronouncement that no one ever considered possible:

_"Neville Longbottom, Scion and Sire of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom – According to our Ancient Laws around which our Magic Springs forth and according to the Laws of the Lords of Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, I, Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most ancient and Most Noble Houses of the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, do hereby confer upon Your House the Status of Most Noble, to be used in all official titles and duties, hereby into perpetuity. You have proven to me to be my friend in a time most need of one, You, Neville of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, are my Friend." _

With that said, and done a Hugh Flash of multicolored Light Sprang forth from the both of them when they hugged.

Whispering was started among all the students and the Faculty, none having ever seen, let alone heard of such a pronouncement ever being made. But the one thing that happened or didn't, none said a word against either Harry or Neville.

Supper was carried out with no more fanfare. The three got up and left quietly with no one asking them questions.

Some, though, at the table of the House of Slytherine, were huddled together, talking quietly amongst themselves, expressing their dissatisfaction over what had happened that evening.

"One thing is for certain, Malfoy is not going to let this go. When he hears about the change of House Status with Longbottom House, he's gonna be real angry." Pansy Parkinson expressed her opinion and Nott and a few others agreed mostly silently.

"What's Malfoy gonna do now?" Crab asked.

"Probably send an owl to his Father, especially when he hears about what happened with Neville! If all this proves out, then we've got a whole new game politically. Harry'll turn out to be a force to be reckoned with. I personally don't think that even if all of us, and that means all of You Know Who's dedicated followers, not even they will be able to overthrow Potter." Nott was trying to explain his position as best he could.

"Yea, Right, Nott!" Replied Pansy. "He's just embarrassed my boyfriend in public and you're telling me that the Dark Lord is no match for a sixth year who's parading around pretending to be some kind of Lord and thinks he owns Hogwarts?"

They all looked at her, Crab, Goyle, Nott, Bullstrode and a few other seventh Years who were 'known' to have taken 'The Mark'.

One of the Junior D.E.'s remarked, "Pansy we'll stand by you and do whatever we can to take down Potter. Also, we'll inform our Lord concerning what's happening here and see what kind of information either he needs or what help he can provide. Maybe, we'll all get some kind of reward from him."

No one said a word concerning that last statement. They were too fearful.

"Hey you guys, I've got something for you to think about." Goyle said. He was just a little bit reticent about all this, and not really 'into' it. But he never let anyone know. His Father, a very loyal supporter of the Dark Lord would beat him and creciatus him without mercy.

"What's that?" Pansy asked.

My father, at the end of our fourth year, when Potter was portkeyed to the graveyard. My father was there and saw Potter duel with the Dark Lord. He said that Potter dueled him to a standstill! Voldemort couldn't even touch him even with sending the killing curse at him. Just think for a moment, If Voldemort can't beat him, what chance do we have? Even Belletrix's torture curse, which Dad told me she specializes in, even that doesn't bother Potter. I tell you guys, Potter is something to consider if you think you're going to take down."

"Look, Goyle, if you're scared of Potter, then maybe you're not one of us. We don't want someone who's a 'Puff at heart." Pansy sneared.

"Well, Pansy if you think you've got the balls to take on Potter, or one of his women, why don't you challenge him, in public? Take him down yourself and claim all he's got." Goyle said. "You're all talk and no action, Parkinson. At least I know when I'm outclassed!" Goyle replied with a little more force than the others were used to hearing from him. With that said he'd stated his position and he left. He knew then, that there was no turning back. He'd be beaten, cursed to within an inch of his life, and that's if he was lucky enough to live.

Goyle waited in the hall just outside the Great Hall, for Professor McGonagall. She was the only hope he really had for help. His own head of House, Snape wouldn't help him. He knew that.

"Professor! May I speak to you, please?" She turned around and saw Goyle.

"Mister Goyle. How may I help you?"

"It's about my transfiguration class, I have a question that I really need your advice on. I can't seem to get the gist of our lesson."

Professor McGonagall looked at Goyle for a few moments and saw the fear in his eyes. She 'knew' his request wasn't about class, so, she played along with him.

"Well then, Mister Goyle, come along with me, then. Looks like you'll be needing some remedial help in class to help you catch up. I hope I won't have to give you either detention nor take points from you, Mister Goyle. Come along with me to my office and I'll assign you your remedial work."

When they got to her office, she closed and locked the door and warded it.

"Now, Greg, what's wrong?And it isn't about class, is it?"

"Whew. I was so hoping you'd see through my request. I was talking to some of my Housemates, Pansy, Nott, Crab, and some of the seventh Years. They are trying to take out Potter for what happened in the Great Hall at Suppertime. Pansy is mad 'cause Potter embarrassed Malfoy in public and Nott want's to try to make points or whatever with You Know Who. And if that's not bad enough, some of the seventh years have already taken the Dark Mark. I've seen it. Professor, I tried to tell them that Potter is too strong to take on. I told them that my Dad saw Potter Duel You know Who at the cemetary in our fourth year after the Tri Wizard Tournament. I said to them that anyone who can duel the Dark Lord to a Standstill is not to take on. Potter is way beyond me. I'm totally outclassed and I know it. That's what I told them and they called me a 'Puff. That's only a step above being a Blood Traitor or a MudBlood , at least to a Slytherin. They're gonna get me Professor. They're gonna use the Cruciatus curse on me. Please, Professor, I need Protection. I'll do anything you say, just please, Protect me. I'm begging you!" Gregory Goyle was near tears.

"Ok, if I put you in private quarters, for now, would you be satisfied? I don't want to see you hurt. Just come to me every day, let me know how you are. If you feel you're in trouble, let me know, give me names. I'll have one of the House elves move your possession's immediately and you'll have a room that can only be found by you and the House elves, of course. You continue eating at your house table, if you want, but if not, eat at any of the other tables, your choice."

"Thank you Professor. Thank you, you won't regret helping me. I just don't want to see Potter hurt. I have no grudge against him. It's just that my dad, well, I've been ordered to stay close to Draco for business reasons. I don't know what'll happen to me after this year is over and I have to go home. I just want you to know. Oh, and if you can, please, pass on what I've said to Potter. He's a good bloke and doesn't deserve all the bad things that's happened to him. I just wish I could help him more, but right now, my head's on the block just because of my opinions. I hope that matters some to him, especially after I saw how Longbottom stood up for Potter. What I'd do if I could have done that for Potter. Well, thanks, I'd best be getting off to my room. Thanks for helping me Professor."

With that said, Gregory Goyle, the former sometimes friend and body guard of one Draco Malfoy, left to go to his new room, with the directions that Professor McGonagall gave him.

Minerva just sat there and started thinking about the effects that Harry started having on the student body. 'He's a natural born leader. What with the events that's happened to him since his parents were murdered, no one individual should have had all that happen to them.' Minerva drummed her fingers on her desk and played with her wand, twirling it around in her fingers. Trying to think, trying to determine the best 'path' upon which to go. She'd never admit it to anyone, but Harry was her favorite student. It all started that night so many years ago, when she found out that Albus was going to send him to those Muggles that Lily was related to. She was correct in her summation all those years ago,'Albus, they are the worst sort'. She was unable to do anything for young Harry. Albus had his eye on him the entire time. All those 'trinkets' that were on his desk, everyone who saw them thought that Albus was on the verge of going 'round the twist' and loosing what few 'marbles' he had. "I knew the TRUTH!" She slammed her fist on her desk in frustration!

'Albus is one of the most maneuvering of individuals she'd ever met; That even included young Tom Marvolo Riddle over fifty years ago when she first started teaching here and Albus was MUCH younger! She knew then, what Albus saw in young Tom. She knew, deep in her heart that no matter how much Young Tom maneuvered others with his good looks, his charm, he had a deceitful heart and would use anyone to get what he wanted. No matter how much Young Tom Used people, Albus was far and away the Master Manipulater, more so than Tom could ever conceive of being!

Then, it struck her!

Albus KNEW!, all along what Young Tom was doing!

Albus KNEW what he was trying to do and become.

Even THEN, when he came back to School here, and tried to get the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Albus KNEW then, 'WHAT' he was, and that was even before he publically became 'Voldemort'.

"That old Snake!", Minerva said to herself.

'He deliberately let Tom become who he is now, so that he could eventually defeat him and become the most renowned Wizard in our World – he wanted to be the only Wizard to have defeated two Dark Wizards and become more famous than even that of the Great Merlin!'

"That's why he placed Harry with those horrid Muggles: To be abused, but not to the point where he'd become like Tom became. Albus wanted to develop Harry into some kind of Tool or Weapon to defeat Tom. Albus wanted Harry to look at him as the kind Grandfatherly type, a mentor!"

Minerva got up and paced her office, once looking up towards the direction of the Headmaster's office: "That old Snake! He would make any Slytherin Proud! What a laugh old Salazar would have on Godric! The Master Snake – Masquerading as a Lion! You old Bastard, You!"

Minnie went back to her desk and sat down, her head in her hands. 'Now, what do I do? How, can I help Harry now, when I failed him so many years ago as a baby when he needed me the most?' "Harry, I swear, I'll not fail you again! You hear me?"

Minnie thought she was talking to herself, but, she was in a Castle that was built and instilled with the Magical Essense of four of the greatest Magicians who'd ever lived, probably who'd ever live!

And 'she' was sentient!

And 'she' heard Minerva McGonagall's anguish cry to want to help Harry, her Heir.

_"Minerva," _

Minerva looked up and all around her. She knew she was alone. She cast several charms, looking for the slightest sign that someone could have infiltrated her office, but found nothing, not even the slightest trace. Even Albus couldn't have gotten around her.

_"Minerva, I heard the pleadings of your heart, and I will help you in your quest to help my Heir and his wives, who are also my heirs. Soon, when it all comes out, I will accept you as my Headmistress, for you have earned that privilege."_

Minerva looked around and saw a light beam forming in front of her. It shimmered in front of her like a beam of light shining in a dusty room.

_"Minerva, I've kept my eye upon you since your first year here, and I'm very proud of your development and your devotion to my students. I am the Lady Hogwarts, I am the personification of my creators, Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga. I am similar to the Paintings but much more advanced. This form, is my true form. Have no fear of me, for I'm not here to hurt you but to help you and my Heirs. In time, all that you desire, to help Harry, will come to pass. Eventually, in time, you will become the best of all my Heads. I've become rather fond of you.' _

Minerva McGonagall was astonished at what she saw. Never had she the slightest inclination that the Castle itself were sentinent. She'd seen the paintings move and talk, but NEVER had she given it a moments thought that that one 'ability' would extend, well, elsewhere! 'I'm not complaining.'

Minnie nodded her head in reply and acknowledgment and the Lady Hogwarts left, with no trace that she'd ever been there.

"Lady Hogwarts, can I ask you a favor? Please?" Minerva felt funny about all this but it would be worth a try.

_"Yes, what is it?"_

"Could you tell Harry that I want to help him, that was prevented from doing so by Albus, you know what I mean. Also, let him know that Gregory Goyle, of Slytherin House wants to be friends with him, that Gregory Goyle's life is in danger, both here from a few in his own House and from his family when he returns home this summer. Please, tell Harry, that both his friends and enemies are realigning themselves."

_"I will tell him that, don't worry. I'm looking out for both him and his wives, who are also my heirs. I'll keep you informed, Minerva."_

"Thank you, Lady Hogwarts."

With that finished, Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like the sides are realigning themselves: those for Harry and those against him. Why? Why?"

Down in the dungeons, Draco had just completed writing a letter to his father and went to the Owlery to send it. He couldn't believe what'd happened in the Great Hall. 'Potter! Having Lordship's over SIX Houses! And then pretending to give to that Squib Longbottom the status of a Most Noble House! Potter, you've embarrassed me for the last time. When my father hauls your scrawny arse up in front of the Wizengamot, I'll see you in Azkaban and I'll take everything from you. I'll have the Potter house Nullified and I'll take every ounce of gold you've got. And those women you've got, well, lets just say, I'll make them mine! You'll see just how a Real Lord carry's out business!' Malfoy was fuming and thinking every dark thought he could. But for some reason he just couldn't think of 'why' Potter was the way he was. Draco's mind was very limited.

Lucius was at his stately Manor Home, dining with his wife, Narcissa. He had everything he'd ever wanted: He married into the Black family, a very old and extremely wealthy family with whom his father drew up a Marriage Contract with one of the Black sisters of which there were three: Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellitrix. He was going to be contracted out to the oldest, Andromeda, but she went and married a Muggle, of all the possible horrid choices. He shuddered at the thought of having a wife who'd been with a muggle. No wonder the old former Lord Black's wife, that old cron, disowned Andromeda and that abomination of a daughter, the one with the Pink hair and the ability to change herself, a what was it, metamorphmagus? The next on the list was Bellitrix, When she was younger she was a real 'looker', had stunningly good looks and turned many a wizards' head, even the married ones, but that was also due to her ways of thinking. She'd tease anything in pants just to see if she could do it. Now, Narcissa, she was the best of the three, in his opinion, anyways. She was quiet, kept to herself, and did as she was told. A perfect 'Trophy Wife' for an Up and coming Lord. She eventually 'produced' a son for him to carry on his name, and that was the sum and total of her 'required' duties as a wife. Oh, Other than her presenting herself on My Arm at social functions. That was all she was good for, since he got his 'jollies' elsewhere, as necessary. Being in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, did have it's advantages!'

"Ah, my dear Narcissa, Thank you for having the Elves make dinner for us this evening. You did yourself proud directing them."

She nodded her head, trying to keep up appearances. She knew she had it good. She didn't want to have anything to do with Lucius, as long as he kept whatever it was he did to himself. And that horrid man, the one who is bald and looks like that smelly old snake he insists he carry's around with him. 'He makes my skin crawl!', she thought to herself. 'But, I must keep up appearances, at least for my son's sake.'

An Elf came in with a parchment letter and presented it to Lucius.

"What do we have here? A letter from our dear Draco. I wonder how well he's doing at Hogwarts?"

Lucius opened it and read it. The longer he read the angrier he got.

"That Potter Brat!" he bellowed, acting more and more like a certain whale of a man whom Harry was well acquainted with, a Muggle to be exact. Funny, how similar muggles and Magical folk can be, yet they both deny it, emphatically. Now, if the twins had thought about that particular aspect, it'd be a great source of amusement for a prank and possibly a way to sell it and make a lot of gold from it. But, that'd be for later.

"What is it this time, dear?" Narcissa asked, politely.

"It's all over the school, about that Potter brat seeking fame and Merlin knows what else. He's pretending to be the Lord of six Houses and Married to two witches, one of whom is in Slytherin. And to top it all, he publically made that Longbottom boy, Squid that he is, a Most Noble House, right there in front of the entire school, after our Draco challenged Potter. Seems the squid tried to have som backbone."

"Oh? Well, I'm sure there's a reason for all of this, maybe its a prank?" Narcissa replied, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well, Since I'm the chairman of the Board of Directors of Hogwarts, I'm going to put a stop to all this. I'm taking the Potter boy to the Wizengamot, they'll shake some sense into his head. He's just like that excuse of a father of his, James." Lucius knew that the Dark Lord needed to get rid of Potter, so Lucius was going to try to get Potter put somewhere where he couldn't do anything, and Azkaban would be just the right place.


	9. Chapter 9

_** Chapter 9**_

_** The Ministry of Magic: The Courtroom of the Wizengamot**_

Lucius started the paper work, sending it to the Clerk of Court for the Wizengamot, who just happened to be one Percival Weasley. As is normal, paper work and summons were sent to Harry and a court date was set. Now, the Chief of the Wizengamot, one Albus Dumbledore, normally would be notifying Harry about what's going on, but, he didn't. Harry didn't think that strange, not at all. Considering what'd been done to him, both by having him sent to the Dursley's and what'd happened at Gringotts' to his accounts.

The morning they were to attend class, was the morning that the Wizengamot Owl arrived with the summons for Harry to go to court. Draco saw the Owl and knew what it'd mean.

"Hey, Scarhead, looks like that Owl is from the Wizengamot. You'll be getting your comeupance now. Azkaban will be your new home. Enjoy yourself, 'cause I sure will with my new wives, if you know what I mean!" Draco said to Harry, obviously, and loud enough for others' to hear. Draco was pumping this for all he was worth, and to tell you the truth, right now, Draco wasn't worth too much.

"Harry, this is a Summons to the Wizengamot!" Hermione exclaimed. She was a bit nervous.

"Relax, Hermione. All Harry has to do is to present the Documents from Gringott's and show the House Rings that he wears and he will be cleared." Daphne smiled at her husband. "You'll be alright. What this will show you is just who are your enemies. They'll have to have a show of hands and those who vote in favor of you, they'll be on your side. I'll be there, as will Hermione, they can't stop us. After you're cleared, THEN, you can do your damage to Lucius and Albus, both of their Houses, plus you can officially toss out Bellitrix from the Black family, if you wish, or anything else, including publicly mentioning the Most Noble Change of Status for Longbottom House. That one admission alone will get you the greatest approval."

"Daphne, I was just thinking. What if I asked Neville to come along with me? There will be a lot of people there who'll be against me and it might be more in our favor for another House to stand up with me."

Daphne looked at Harry for a moment, and processed that idea. "Yes, Dear. Go ahead and ask him. Both your family's have stood by each other since before the time of Merlin the Great. I think he'd like and appreciate you asking him."

Hermione nodded her head in approval. "Gryffindor's all stick together, go ahead. He's here now. We don't have much time."

Harry got up and walked over to where Neville was sitting.

"Neville, here, read this. It's a summons for me to appear before the Wizengamot and I'd like for you to be beside me and the Ladies. They both want you there."

Neville, looked at the summons. "I'll stand by you, Harry. I met what I said before. The House of Longbottom and the House of Potter have always stood by each other in difficult times, and this is one of them."

Luna was listening to them and spoke up. "Harry Potter, it is a good idea for Neville Longbottom to be there with you. You will need him in this time of your greatest need. Something is going to happen to you there today, I can SEE it. With Neville there by your side, everything and more will come out for your good."

Both boys looked at her, perplexed, then turned to look at each other. They nodded their heads in a silent approval. "Luna, would you like to accompany Neville? I think he'd like that." Harry, smiling, turned to Neville in silent approval.

"Yes, Harry Potter, I'd love to accompany Neville. He's a nice man, and very brave, too. After all, I do need him."

Both boys' eyebrows raised silmultaneously and shook their heads in wonder. Luna is a wonderful young lady, a bit odd, but still, wonderful to be with.

"Ok, lets go." Harry walked over to Daphne and Hermione and told them their idea was good. "Thanks, ladies, I appreciate your idea of having Neville with us. And, Luna is coming too. She said something might happen. Seems to me Luna has the makings of a Seer, it's just something about her I can't quite fathom."

Both Ladies kissed Harry on each cheek, one each, and they left for their prearranged approved meeting.

As they were leaving, Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry, She knew Albus had left previously and knew that Harry would be going. "Lord Potter, may I have a word with you, please?" Harry stopped and nodded towards the Professor.

"I know that the Headmaster had left earlier and I realize that he didn't inform you. Please, be careful and I appreciate you taking some of your friends with you. Here, take this pass, just in case any or all of you will be late in returning. It's a pass to come and go as you require, especially for your friends here. I don't want any of you getting in trouble and serving detentions or having House Points taken."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"Neville Longbottom is going along with Harry. I can SEE that there will be trouble today and that Neville's help will be required." Luna spoke up in her oddly placed voice. Minerva heard what she said and took note.

"May I suggest, if there's going to be trouble, you taking along the twins? They are your friends and if you're backed into a corner, they'll help you."

Harry thought for a moment, "Yes, that'd be ok."

Professor McGonagall looked over at the twins, sitting at the table and motioned for them to approach her. They did, wondering what was happening.

"Fred, George. I'd like for you to go with Lord Potter here. You have the day excused from class. Help him and protect him as best you can. If any of you need my assistance, just ask. I'll do whatever I can from here."

The twins just smiled at each other. "Harry, you've got our help." Said Fred.

"Very true, brother of mine. You're our best investor and backer and we'll do what we can to protect you."

"After all, it'd be in our best interests to see that you come out of this intact."

With that, the small group, left Hogwarts and with the Portkey provided by Professor McGonagall, they left and appeared outside the Ministry.

At the Ministry, Harry walked towards the Courtroom along with Daphne on one side of him and Hermione on the other side. They all three were dressed to the nines. Daphne was carrying the large heavy manila envelope with all of the documents that Gringott's provided. Both women were in fact, Stunning. With Class.

Into the courtroom they walked, Harry sat down at the desk with each of the two on each side of him. They sat down and were preparing for their defense when in walked Lucius Malfoy. The two adversaries eyed each other for a moment, Harry put on his neutral face and Lucius, his sneer, his eyes squinting just ever so slightly, enough for whomever he was looking at to notice.

The head of the Wizengamot, one Albus Dumbledore took his seat along side of the Minister of Magic, Cornealious Fudge. The rest of the Wizengamot paraded in, all dressed in their robes, hats and self appointed attitudes, apparently ready to lay justice upon the teeming masses who dared to, . . , well.

"This court is now in session." Called out Albus Dumbledore. "First case is the Ministry verses Harry James Potter, Charges:

Stealing the Title of Lord from Multiple Houses, six counts.

Stealing the Title of Lord from the rightful heir, one count.

Pretending to authorize a Title of Nobility, in this case Elevating a House to Noble Status, one count and

Embarrassing a Scion of an Ancient and Noble House, one count.

Each count, carry's a maximum sentence of ten years and if found guilty on all counts, 90 years in Azkaban Prison, with a total forfeiture of all possessions to be given to the injured party, namely the House of Malfoy. Prosecution, proceed."

The Wizengamot Prosecutor stood up, a pompous man who clearly enjoyed his job and began his oratory: The defendant, one Harry James Potter, clearly did not have the authorized documents on file here at the Ministry that would clearly indicate his legal Status as a Lord. There is no trace nor record of any such filings. This fulfills the first six charges. Secondly, we have no record of the Will of the Late Lord and Lady James and Lily Potter having been read, thus fulfilling the second charge accounting. And having no record of holding the title of Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, Mister Potter is therefore not entitled to elevate another House to that of Most Noble. Harry James Potter is nothing more than a Half Blooded imposter, who, therefore and thereby, is nothing more than a MudBlood, and thusly pretending to be more than his Betters, the Pure Blooded Nobility! The prosecution rests it's case."

With that said, the prosecutor sat down, with a look and a sneer on his face.

The Doors to the Courtroom swung open and in walked a Goblin.

Not just any Goblin, but the very same Goblin who'd waited on Harry not two days previous. He walked in, his Armed guards, eight of them flanking the Doors, Some outside some inside and two of them on each side of him, standing slightly behind him.

Protocol must be observed!

Albus Dumbledore, the aged wizard he is, didn't get to his present position by not knowing who is whom, immediately recognized this particular and VERY powerful Goblin.

Albus stood up, gavel in his hand as the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, "Please identify yourself and state your business."

The Goblin walked over and stood next to Hermione, as she was sitting next to Harry on the outside. "I am Ragnok Gringott, Head of Gringott's Bank and Chief of the Goblin Nation. I come as a witness for Lord Harry James Potter."

His presence along was causing quite a stir, not only among the observers who'd come to watch, one of whom was Rita Skeeter, but also the members of the Wizengamot. They were all talking in very low voices, like a buzz of insects.

"Your arrival is very timely. You may state your evidence on behalf of Mister Potter." Albus stated in a very calm and easy going voice. He was very nervous on the inside. He KNEW that THIS one witness would swing the case in Harry's favor. This one Goblin had control over all the gold in the Wizarding world. Among other legalities that his Nation had wrested from the Wizarding World at the end of the last Goblin War in 1066, the same year that William the Conqueror took England. It was then that the Goblins asked for, and got from the Wizarding World, by Treaty, the Banking Privledges and many legal duties that were tied to it. Many of the Legalities were unknown to the Wizarding World, but, the Goblins knew them all – by heart! It was the wielding of these 'legalities' that had Albus worried. Very!

Ragnok looked at Hermione and asked a favor of her, "Lady Hufflepuff, may I please set my briefcase down on the desk beside you?"

Hermione, Lady Hufflepuff, looked at the Chief of the entire Goblin Nation, and smiled her sweetest smile. She got up, curtsied, in front of him, out of respect and said, "It would be my pleasure to have you sitting by my side Ragnok. Anything I have, up and unto myself, are at your disposal. You've been so kind to both me and my Husband. Without your help, I'd be nothing in this world." Hermione bowed to him, in front of the observers, the Wizengamot. You could have heard the proverbial pin drop in the massively large court room.

"Ragnok, you are a Goblin of Honor. If only the Wizards and Witches in our World had just half of your Honor, it'd be a world so much better. You do me a great Honor to sit by my side, kind Sir!"

IF that wasn't enough, Daphne, Lady Slytherin, got up and did the same. She Curtsied, and said, "Ragnok, you also do me and my Husband a Great Honor, to ask to sit with us and to come to our aid, as a witness for our Husband. You are a Goblin of Great Honor. I, too, offer you all that I have, as well as myself, to aid you, you've but to ask."

The Shock that went through the Courtroom was palpable, the atmosphere was thick with tension and the prospect of outright war was on the verge of many a wizards and witches lips, but, they all held their tongues.

They ALL KNEW the power this Goblin held, which many considered to be more than Fudge and the Wizarding Houses held in consolidation together.

But, in every barrel of apples there's always one that's bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_** A Hero Once Again . . . And Umbridges' Fate**_

The Shock that went through the Courtroom was palpable, the atmosphere was thick with tension and the prospect of outright war was on the verge of many a wizards and witches lips, but, they all held their tongues.

They ALL KNEW the power this Goblin held, which many considered to be more than Fudge and the Wizarding Houses held in consolidation together.

But, in every barrel of apples there's always one that's bad.

Delores Jane Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornealius Fudge, couldn't hold her tongue any longer. Especially NOW! As far as prejudice goes, she's as far with it as any could possibly be. Even 'Old Tom' with his Pure Blood Status couldn't even touch that 'Prejudiced Viewpoint' that Delores held.

Delores was as red as a tomato; When she would attempt to interrupt a conversation, you'd hear a slight 'hem, hem' as if she were coughing, then when she had your attention and momentarily stopped talking, she'd put in her two knutes worth.

Delores was not liking anyone who was either not magical nor outside the 'Human range'. And to make it worse, if you looked reasonably like a human, no matter your intelligence, that made it even worst.

In short, Delores was as prejudiced as they come. And, even worst!

"HOW DARE YOU, TO COME INTO A WIZARD'S COURTROOM!" Delores shouted as she stood up, wearing her pink robes. THIS is a courtroom for upstanding wizards and witches, not for ANIMALS who go parading around as if they're one of us! You're not even good enough to be considered anything but animals to be slaughtered! And the STINK that you bring in to our presence! Your kind should be wiped from the face of the earth and your gold, wealth, possessions and contracts will be OURS! Get OUT, NOW!"

If Fudge had thought he'd had a bad day, previously, he was wrong.

Oh, so very wrong.

Right now, it'd be better if Death Eaters stormed the Ministry. At least that way he and the Auror's could fight back, honorably.

He was looking at the very worst day he'd ever have. He'd be lucky to have his head still attached to his body, let alone live in peace without his job.

The court was in an uproar! And if that weren't enough, Umbridge saw her chance, or thought she did, and took it. Thus, was the beginning of the downfall of Fudge, and his supporters.

She lifted her wand, pointing it directly at Ragnok and fired off the killing curse!

Harry, with his reflexes, and standing almost next to him, jumped in front of Ragnok, taking the killing curse full in his chest!

After that, pandemonium broke out. Hermione, and Daphne along with Neville, Luna and the Twins surrounded Ragnok, the twins taking his back and protecting the Chief of the Goblin Nation with Shields.

Neville, fired off a stunning curse at Umbridge, multiple times. Luna Providing Shielding Charms for 'her Neville'.

Both Hermione and Daphne started firing off curses in tandam towards Umbridge, so many, in fact that she couldn't keep up the protection of her own shields and she fell. All the time, she was screaming epitaphs towards Ragnok and all of Harry's friends who were protecting him and supporting him.

The Goblin Guards sealed off the court room from the outside and the inside Guards started standing by Harry's friends and wives, shields blazing.

Ragnok, to say the least, was surprised at how much Lord Potter's friends came to his rescue. He wasn't hurt.

Rita Skeeter, remembering her Oath to Lord Potter was recording everything that was said, using instead of her quik quotes quill, she was using her Dictation Quill. Her photographer was taking both photographs and moving pictures and sound. She was going to provide the needed testimony to protect her Lord and prove to him her worth.

After the storm inside the Courtroom died down, there were two bodies on the floor: Harry and Umbridge. Harry was not breathing.

"Daphne, Keep your wand pointed. I'll look after Harry!" Hermione screamed out. She fell to her knees and took Harry in her arms. "HE'S NOT BREATHING! HARRY'S DEAD! !" Hermione screamed out.

She started doing something that no Wizard, nor Witch, had ever attempted: Something that Muggles called C.P.R. - or Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. She got on top of him, straddling his waist, and started pushing down on his chest, right on what Muggle Physicians would call the zyphoyd process, that middle part of the chest where the lungs can be pushed down. Hermione continued the process of manually restarting Harry's heart and breathing into his mouth, covering his nose. She kept this up for many minutes.

**"Harry! Wake up! You're not gonna die on me now. It's not your time, you've got two wives to take care of. You've got to give us children to continue our lines. You've got responsibilities. You've got people here who love you. Come on, Harry, Wake up."**

Hermione was beating on him, pushing down on his chest. Many there, thought she was going wild, and loosing her sanity. They all in the courtroom saw Harry being hit with the killing curse and they KNEW he was dead. No one had ever come back from the dead after being hit with it. No one.

Except Harry !,

when he was fifteen months old.

And he was protected by his Mother's Charm, her sacrificing of her life.

While she was doing that, others had got to Umbridge and bound her up multiple times and taken her wand from her. Fudge and Dumbledore were looking at trying to 'clean up' this mess that one of their own had started. In short, there was going to be 'hell to pay' for this attack on the Chief of the Goblin Nation. The only good thing about it was that Harry had taken the curse.

Lord Greengrass came up to Hermione, she was still pumping Harry's chest, administrating C.P.R., shouting at him to wake up.

She was going Ballistic.

**"Harry James Potter! You wake up NOW! I've waited all my life for a man as good as you and I'm not gonna loose you to that bitch! You're gonna wake up if it takes all I've got to do it!"**

**Hermione Granger, the Muggle Born Witch who is the most intelligent student to have graced the Halls of Hogwarts since the Days of Lily Evans, continued to pound on Harry's chest. She was pumping his chest rhythmically, over and over, again and again, only stopping to place her mouth on Harry's mouth, closing his nose, and breathing in. Then, she would start all over again, pounding and pushing on his chest, every person in the courtroom was looking on her in Awe, none were even comprehending what she was doing, not even Dumbledore!**

**"Some one, go get a Muggle Physician - NOW!"** Hermione screamed out.

One of the Goblin guards looked around and the Weasley twins acted. "Come with us. IF you can get us to ANY Muggle Hospital we'll get the Muggle Physicians!" With that said, the guards apparated out of there. While they were gone, quiet ensued in the Courtroom. That's when Ragnok spoke up.

"By the authority of the Wizard-Goblin Treaty of 1066, I hereby arrest that human woman for attacking the chief of the goblin nation. She is now a prisoner of the Goblin nation and is now subject to our laws! Breaking this Treaty is subject to the Minister of Magic and the Chief of the Wizengamot to paying enormous amounts of gold in restitution and other forms of restitution!"

Fudge stood there, sweat beading on his forehead, and looking as pale as any ghost at Hogwarts!

Albus Dumbledore was not looking any better!

"Hand her over to my Guards – NOW!" Ragnok loudly proclaimed for everyone to hear with no doubt in their minds what he wanted.

"Don't you think you're going a little too far, Ragnok? You weren't hurt." Dumbledore tried to reason with him. Fearfully.

"Lord Potter is our First Depositor! His welfare is our first concern. He protected my life with his own by giving up his own life and for that, I and the rest of the Goblin Nation, owe him and his House a Life Debt, and I intend to repay that, in kind, today!"

Fudge, nervous and shaking, asked, "What do you require of us, Ragnok?"

Ragnok smiled, showing all of his very pointed and very sharp teeth.

"First, by treaty of 1066, I require that your Wizengamot officially recognize Harry James Potter as Lord of the Houses that The Magical Inheritance Test Proved out. I'd already sent an official copy of it to your ministry Saturday. I want that vote NOW!"

The wizengamot all nodded in agreement and it was overwhelmingly passed. Cheap enough as compared to a War.

"What else?" Fudge asked.

"Here is a copy of all the Houses, both Ancient and Noble as well as Minor, plus individuals, who are subject to each of the Lordship's of Lord Harry James Potter. I require all of them to appear before this court NOW and give an Oath of Allegiance or else suffer the consequences, which is the confiscation of all of their Wealth, Lands, Gold, All Monies of all denominations, contracts and Vaults." It was his next statement that literally chilled the bones of the Lords of the Wizengamot, "And that includes ALL their Vassels!"

Fudge looked at the lists, which were extensive, but, he had no choice. If he didn't do as Ragnok demanded, there'd be not just War, but the confiscation of all that Ragnok mentioned, including many of the Lords of the Ancient and Noble Houses plus many of the Wizengamot itself! He had every minion and clerk in the ministry send out elves, and owls with parchments requiring them to appear in the court immediately by way of Portkey. Some, he knew, would not appear due to them being Death Eaters or their supporters.

Today, a lot of gold was going to be transferred and many Houses, both Ancient/Noble as well as Minor were going to be extinct. Many individuals were going to Azkaban and there was nothing that Fudge nor the Wizengamot could do about it.

The Wizarding World would be feeling the consequences of Umbridges' actions, and it's legalities and Treaty's, for centuries to come. Fudge knew he will not be Minister for long. Many Houses as of now will want his head and Fudge knew he was not fighting just for his political career, but for his life!

About that time, the Weasley Twins and their Goblin Guards came back with Muggle Physicians, from St. Mungo's Hospital where they were on duty. They'd brought the equipment, and medical devices that were needed and protected from magical interference.

"He's been hit with the Killing Curse? We can't do anything about that! Everyone knows that. Sorry, but he's either dead or as good as." One of the Muggle Physicians spoke out without even trying.

"Don't just stand there. Treat him as if he had electrical shock." They went to work and soon, Harry was breathing on his own. "Crap! I hurt like shite! What happened?"

Hermione hugged her and Daphne's husband. "You were hit with the Killing Curse, Harry. You were dead for a few minutes and I used C.P.R. to bring you back. You weren't moving nor breathing. Hon, I HAD to do something! I wasn't about to let you die here. You've got too many responsibilities. You've got to give Daphne and I children to carry on our, and your, lines! Besides, I wasn't about to let that Bitch's actions take you away from me.

"Oh, ok, but someone's gotta help me up. I don't think I can make it on my own."

"Don't worry, Harry." Replied Fred

"We'll help you." Continued George

"Just like you helped us get our shop started." Said Fred

"Are you alright, Ragnok?" Harry asked the first thing that came into his mind. He saw that Hermione and Daphne were ok, as were his friends.

"Yes, Lord Potter, I'm ok. If it weren't for your quick actions, I'd be dead and there'd be another Goblin-Wizard war. I owe you a life debt which I've already started paying."

Harry was a bit lightheaded, and somewhat confused, especially over the 'life debt' issue that Ragnok mentioned. Harry didn't intend for that to happen, but he couldn't do anything about that now. Water under the bridge and all that.

"If it'd help you, Ragnok, you can forget that life debt issue with me. That was just an automatic reaction on my part. Umbridge is no fan of mine. She hurt me and many other's last year by making me use a Blood Quill. I still have the words engraved on the back of my right hand." Here, Harry held up his hand for Ragnok to see.

'Impressive!' Ragnok thought to himself. With words cut that deep, it must've taken months to do that. I've never seen that much display of pain tolerance, even with Goblins.' Ragnok thought to himself. He didn't want Harry to know, yet, how much he respected him. But, Ragnok was thinking.

"Have you encountered the Cruciatis Curse?" Ragnok asked, wondering.

It was Hermione who'd spoken up at that question. "Yes, Ragnok, he has. He's been tortured by Bellitrix LeStrange and Voldemort on many separate occasions. It doesn't even faze him. We don't know why. We've had Madam Pomphrey look at him after those encounters, but even she can't find the reason."

"How about the Imperious curse?" Ragnok asked, knowing, somehow, what the answer was going to be.

It was Daphne who'd answered next. "Same response. Our Defense Professor, Moody and Moony, both, tried it on him, even some of the Death Eaters tried, but it just doesn't work on him. He shrugs it off."

The Weasley Twins, Fred and George, verified it. "It's true, we've seen Harry under both Curses at school, there's no one like him. None of the Unforgivable Curses have any kind of effect on him."

"Lord Potter, after we leave here, if you'd be so kind, would you accompany me back to my office, along with your friends? I have something to give you, something no other Wizard has ever received from the Goblin Nation." Here, Ragnok held out his hand and offered it to Harry, who took it and they shook hands, not like associates, or friends, but more like Brothers under the Skin.

Rita Skeeter, observant as she is, did NOT miss that interaction, either!

Fudge had finally gotten all the indicated people in the court room; Some had to be brought in by Aurors. The ones who didn't come in, by unanimous vote, their Houses, Titles, possessions, vaults, contracts, and worst of all, all the Vassals of those Houses, many of course being Death Eaters!, were confiscated or were put on the Goblins' List of individuals to be 'Taken' by the Goblins themselves. They were the known and evidently, unknown, and some were unmarked Death Eaters or their Sympathizers. The rest, those who were brought in and willingly came in, kept what they had and swore an Oath of Allegiance to their now recognized Lord. Many, didn't know due to the time that'd passed since the Founders had died. That list of people were a virtual 'Who's Who' of the Magical World. They all knew why they were here and to avoid another War and the possible loss of even more, they were most willing to go through the ceremony. They were all glad it was over.

Lucius, though was of two minds: He was a marked man as were all within Voldemorts' Inner Circle. He didn't think anything of it when he took the Oath to his new Liege Lord, Lord Black. That's when things started to unravel.

Those certain members whom Harry had personally seen in the graveyard that night two years ago, those whom were present, were all gathered together for their Oath.

They all fell down, their magic leaving them like they were bleeding their life's blood out, which in a sense, they were. Their wands all burst into flames, their clothes caught fire and they all passed out, unconscious. The Mark of Voldemort had burned off and through their skin leaving them totally without Magic.

At that, Ragnok said to Fudge, "This is just a taste of Goblin Retribution. The Next time it happens, I'll require the Head of the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Wizengamot!" With that said, the Goblin Guards took their prisoner, Delores Jane Umbridge out with them;

She was never seen again.

Some said they'd heard she was sentenced by the Goblins to the deepest part of their Diamond Mines in Africa's extinct Volcanoes,

wearing only boots!

The heat was almost unbearable. Or so the rumors said. Of course, Ragnok was responsible for this 'rumor', since he'd staged a couple of his own Goblins to talk about it within listening distance to some Lords while they were in Gringott's. The rumors, were in fact, NOT rumors!

Cyrus Greengrass, LORD Cyrus Greengrass, was in Gringott's, signing some new business Contracts with the Goblins. They trusted him in their business dealings, so, while he was waiting, some of the minor Goblins were walking by him and were speaking in Gobbly Gook, their own language. Of course, while Cyrus was a student at Hogwarts, he'd specialized in Business and along with that came the 'required' knowledge of the Goblins, their customs, ways of taking care of things, and their language. He'd heard every word that was said and his face blanched at what he'd heard.

It was concerning the fate of one Delores Jane Umbridge. By this time, she'd 'disappeared' into the Goblin's Justice System almost a year ago and no one had heard what'd happened.

Until now, that is!

What Cyrus heard was her fate, what was being done to her in the two kilometer depths of the Goblin Diamond Mines was beyond his worst imagination.

With shaky hands he signed the renewal's of the contracts that made him much gold galleons, and for the Goblins, also. They were grinning, showing their many pointed sharp teeth, when Cyrus looked up at them. "Anything wrong, Lord Greengrass?", one of the Contract Managers asked him.

"N – no, NO! Nothing at all."

"You sure? It's not about the contract, is it?"

"No! It's, well, I just heard something in passing. About the fate of one of your prisoners. I'm just glad that I'm in good standing with you."

"You've kept your end of all our contracts, Lord Greengrass. You've nothing to worry about."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lord Greengrass. Your daughter, Daphne, is the Wife of our First Depositor who saved the Chief of our Nation. You're in Good Standing with us! I don't think anyone would be too 'interested' in the fate of one prisoner, especially one who tried to kill the chief of our Nation!"

Lord Greengrass KNEW what that Goblin meant: Spread the Word!

Lord Greengrass did, and unknowingly he earned a few more percentage points on the rest of his contracts he just signed. Afterall, the Goblins keep their Word of Honor, especially with business!

As Dumbledore said to Harry once when he was younger, in referring to Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort, 'There are some things that are worst than Death!'

Of course, Umbridge was discovering that for herself.

For as much as she disliked nonhuman Magically empowered individuals, she was 'well KNOWN' by the Goblins! Many a time she wished for death, but it never found her, they were very sure to keep her healthy!

The gold that the Goblins acquired through the Emancipation of Harry James Potter, and his Elevation to his inherited multiple Lordship's was very profitable to them on that eventual court day.

Plus, they'd conquered one of their enemies!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_** Gringott's**_

_** "**_Thank you, Ragnok, for your help in court today. I don't know if I would have gotten out of it intact. All I had to defend myself with were the Documents you gave me. I owe you a lot for your help. If I can do anything for you, stand by your side, I and my Houses would be so Honored." Harry said to Ragnok, his friend.

"Lord Potter, it was my honor to help you. The House of Potter has been our 'First Depositor' since our bank was first created in 1066. Since you saved my life, there are certain rewards that go along with it."

Harry was surprised, he didn't think he'd earned anything. He just did for a friend what a friend should do. "Ragnok, you are my friend and I did for you what any friend would do. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

Daphne reached over and held his hand. Hermione did the same.

"First, I want to give to you, a Seat on the Goblin Council. You are the first Wizard to ever having received or been so considered for such an Honor."

"Second, to your wives, the Lady Daphne Greengrass Slytherin and the Lady Hermione Granger Hufflepuff, to the Scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, and to the Lady Luna Lovegood, and the Weasley Twins, I give unto each of them the status of Associate Depositor. This is one step below that of First Depositor. Each of you played your part in protecting me and protecting Harry. These Status' will give to each of you first consideration in all Profit Making Contracts. Each of your accounts will increase by at least fifty percent each year."

Each of Harry's friends were stunned! The Twins barely had enough Galleons to get their shop started, from Harry's winnings in the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago, but THIS, this was way beyond anything they'd ever expect.

"Ragnok, I, that is to say, we, my brother and I are trying to start up our shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and you've just provided us with the capital to open up early. We're both so grateful." Fred, for the first time, didn't know what to say, or how.

"My sentiments, exactly, Ragnok. I appreciate your generosity. If we can be of help to you anytime in the future, please ask." said George.

Neville, also, was speechless, but grateful. "Ragnok, My House, will forever remember your generosity to us."

"We, my father and I don't have much in the way of gold or galleons, but we are forever grateful." Luna said.

At this statement, Harry thought, 'hmm, why not? It's not like I don't have any.' So he made an offer to Luna, by way of Ragnok: "Ragnok, I'd like to make an offer to each of my friends here; For Luna, Neville, and each of the Twins, Fred and George Weasley, I'd like for you to transfer from the Potter accounts one million galleons and give it to each of them. That'll give them a head start in life and give you something to invest in their name and for their House. Would that be acceptable?"

Ragnok smiled in appreciation. "Very well, Lord Potter. I'll have those amounts moved from the Potter accounts directly to each of their accounts by the end of business today."

"Harry, you don't have to do that. Daddy and I will get along without all that gold." It was Luna speaking. She knew, or at least 'felt' that Harry was not only her friend, but was very generous. She just didn't know what to say.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Luna, you're a brilliant witch who has a very kind soul. I asked Neville here, if he'd like it if you'd come along with us to the Ministry. He approved of you. You're my friend, both you and Neville. Both of you will have a good life together and you'll be very happy. If either of you," and with that said, Harry looked up at each of his friends and his wives, "if ANY of you ever need my help or the help of any of the six Houses that I'm the Lord of, you'll always have it. As of today, all of the Houses that each of you represent will be Friends and will have Strong Alliances with Each of my six Houses, This will be into perpetuity. You all helped me today, and my families will always remember how you stood by my side. So Mote It Be."

"Well, let us all go out and celebrate our joint victory, shall we?" Harry suggested. "Ragnok, would you care to join us? You'll be our guest of Honor!"

Very well, Lord Potter, I accept your generous offer."

"Oh, one more thing, Ragnok, when we're all together, just us, everyone, please, call me Harry, just Harry. All those titles are for public and business use. I'm among friends here." Harry was smiling and feeling the arms and hands surrounding him.

He was among Family – finally.

With that said they all left and went to one of the restaurant's that Harry knew the owner of. They all ate and drank till the lateness of the hour drew them all back to Hogwarts for the students, and back to Gringott's for Ragnok.


	12. Chapter 12

_** Chapter 12: ~ Hogwarts~**_

Minerva stayed up, very late that night, keeping a lookout for her wayward students. Harry, she wasn't worried about, but, there were the Twins: Fred and George Weasley. Those two could pull pranks all the time for the rest of their lives, and not hurt anyone, but just laugh. They were infectious. It was as if Pranks ran through their blood. The Points taken, and sometimes given, and the time spent in detention didn't seem to faze them. They were just a couple of happy go lucky students, and she was very proud of them.

Towards midnight, she heard them come in through the Great Doors, she was waiting for them. She was curious about what'd happened.

"Well, Lord Potter, how was your day in court? Judging from your appearance, all of you, it looks like you were successful?" Minerva said. Smiling.

Harry just smiled.

The Twins, well, they were very 'verbose'. "You should have been there, Professor." Fred started.

"Yea, the Prosecution stated his case, kinda weak if you ask me. But, you should have seen the looks on Dumbledore's face when Ragnok walked in!"

"Oh, and Don't forget Fudges' face, my dear Wealthy Brother!" George said.

"True, and don't forget, neither we nor anyone else will have to worry about old Umbitch anymore, thanks to her shortsightedness and lack of recall of her History of the Goblin-Wizard Wars and Goblin Protocol." Fred rejoined with his brother.

"Professor, you'll read all about it in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet." Harry said, with a very tired voice.

"Oh? I guess that's part of the reason Albus came back in such a foul mood." Minerva stated.

"That's not all that happened. Ragnok got Harry to be officially recognized by the Wizengamot, that was after Umbitch tried to kill him, but thanks to Harry taking the Killing Curse, again, things worked out for us. But, Fudge will not be seeking re-election. His head's on the block now." Neville stated.

"A lot of the Houses that supported Voldemort are gone! Extinct! Their Gold and properties, contracts, everything was split up between the Goblins and Harry in retribution for Umbitch trying to kill Ragnok in Court!"

Minerva's eyes were about to pop out of her head! "WHAT?"

"It's all true Professor. It'll be in tomorrow's Paper. Rita Skeeter was there. You'll see photos and a list of all the names, what people did. It was a riot, almost like a battle right there in court, curses flying, shields springing up. You'd be proud of Daphne and Hermione here. They dove in front of Harry's body after he'd been hit with the killing curse and they both protected Ragnok with their lives and their bodies and wands. They never hesitated." Neville explained to Minerva.

Minerva just shook her head in almost disbelief. She'd get the full story tomorrow morning. Right now she had students to get to their dorms. "You all get back to your dorms. Morning comes early, even for an old witch like me. Oh, and I thoroughly enjoyed talking with you like this, this evening. You're all wonderful students. I can't give you much, but 20 points for each of you and five free passes on detentions. Especially for you two!" She smiled and hugged them all. "I wished I'd had kids just like each of you. I really do."

Harry looked at her and held her hands in his. "You do, 'Mum', you do! Oh, we've been talking this evening, Daphne and Hermione and myself; Since we three are the heirs of the Founders, well, don't worry you'll be here for as long as you want. You have a job for life."

Minerva looked at Harry, tears forming in her eyes. They just looked at one another, nothing need be said. No one said a word about that exchange between Harry and Professor McGonagall.

_** ~The Fallout: Daily Prophet Style~**_

Harry woke up to the incessant tapping at his window. Glancing at the window, he saw an owl. 'I wonder who's set on sending me a message this early?', Harry thought as he tried to disentangle himself from both the bed covers and the two women who were wrapped around him. 'I need more sleep!' Harry thought to himself as he got up, sans clothes, and padded over to the window, opening it, and taking the letter from the owl and reading it:

_'My Lord Potter, as per your instructions, I took complete notes of the court actions, word for word, and had my photographer take Wizarding pictures. What transpired in the Wizengamot yesterday will be in this mornings' Daily Prophet, which I've sent you three copies, one for you and one for each of your Ladies. The article is entirely in your favor and makes you out to be the Hero, which you truly are. The word on the street is, that Fudge is now facing a 'No Confidence' vote either today or tomorrow in the Wizengamot. The Ministry is now facing a complete overhaul. Since you hold so many votes in the Wizengamot, your votes will determine whether or not Fudge keeps his job. I do hope this article is pleasing to you. I've done my best to put you in a positive light such that many from whom I've heard speak,, many from the Wizengamot itself, want to either support you as Minister or will support whomever you want to be Minister. From what I've heard, it's because Fudges' accepting of bribes from Lord Lucius Malfoy and some of his supporters has come to light. Also, the fact that your actions in the Wizengamot kept us out of another war with the Goblins which would have stripped many of the ancient and Noble Houses of much of their wealth. Also, I've heard rumors that Fudge has a secret vault at Gringotts that has more gold in it than his salary from his job would account for. Seems you now are the 'man of the hour' , my Lord Potter, and you can put in your own candidate for Minister. I can put you in touch with those who can assist you in this, if it's your desire, my Lord. If that happens, much will be on your shoulders to clean up our government. My Lord Potter, if you need me for 'anything', you' only need ask. My services to you are, as always, discrete! _

_**Your dedicated and VERY Willing Vassal, Rita Skeeter**_

'Well, seems things are going my way, for once.' Harry thought to himself. "I don't really want to be Minister, that's for others, like Percy, or Arthur Weasley. Or, maybe Cyrus Greengrass." Harry just stood there, at the window, again sans clothes, while his wives were in bed, resting from the nights' 'activities'. "I'm going to need to talk with Daphne and Hermione about this as to what decision I'll have to be making."

Harry stayed up and got a shower. As he was drying off, two very nude and stunningly attractive witches came in and watched Harry. They were NOT disappointed!

"Who's the letter from, dear?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, it's from Rita. Here," Harry gave them each a copy of the Daily Prophet, "She sent us copies of the paper. Everyone else will be getting their copies this morning. She told me that she took complete notes and pictures of what happened yesterday at the Wizengamot. Here, read her note, seems I'm going to need some political advice."

Daphne read the letter that Rita Sent. Hermione was looking over her shoulder also.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, yet. If I'm to suggest someone to run for Minister, I'd want him, or her, to not put people in Azkaban without a trial, and I'd not want them to take bribes. Not much else, other than those couple of things."

"Sounds like our Rita is being good to you, sweetie." Hermione looked at Harry, batting her eye lashes, and kissing him on the cheek. "You've got her eating out of your hand." With that statement, Harry was thinking, 'I wonder what else she could do for me? She seems to be able to dig up information that I can't.'

"Yea, and it's all on account of you, Hermione." Harry replied. "Nothing that I did got that response from her."

"Hon, from the looks of the letter, she may want to give you something else other than good press in the paper!" Hermione said, laughingly. Daphne frowned.

Harry looked at them both, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh? Surely you jest, she's too old for me. I'm too young for her, I've got you both to run me ragged!" Harry replied, surprised.

"Sweetie, you hold the Lordships of six Houses. You've got more political power right now, than any other wizard, probably since the Great Merlin himself. Don't underestimate yourself." Daphne joined in.

"Well, I do hope you both don't mind me giving you this letter she sent me. She's afraid of you, both of you. Hermione, you're the one who uncovered her animangus form, and you, Daphne, you're the politically minded one. She KNOWS you can put a lot of undue pressure on her." Harry smiled at his two wives. He wanted to keep them happy, in any way he could. And right now, this morning, he knew they both were very happy!

"Well, right now, let's us get dressed and go down and eat. I want to see what everyone's reaction is to the news." Daphne said.

Harry swatted them both on their bums to get them on their way. Squealing with their typical delight, they both went in and got ready and dressed. They wanted to make themselves ready and looking nice for their man. And right now, he was their very powerful man.

_** ~The Great Hall – Breakfast - and, The Duel!~**_

The three walked into the Great Hall together; It was full, everyone was talking. They three sat down at the end of the Badgers' Table where they'd be more welcome than at the Snakes' or the Lions'.

"Well, so far, so good." Hermione said, looking around.

"That's because they've not received the paper, yet. Just wait." Daphne mentioned. "We got the early copy that's sent out to their best clients."

They sat, eating talking about classes and nothing in particular, that is, until the Postal Owls started flying in. Many were dropping the paper to their owners and leaving. It took a few minutes for the headlines to 'register' with the student body, that's when all head's turned to face them – especially the Slytherine's.

There was a great cheer coming from Fred and George's end of the table where they were talking about what'd happened to Umbridge.

"See, here it is, right here in the Daily Prophet," Fred said holding up the Wizarding Newspaper.

"True, my dear Brother, We've been trying to tell them what had happened yesterday, but, alas," replied George.

"They never listened to us, the Bearers of Truth," continued Fred

"And Knowledge." said George.

"I should have listened to you." Seamus said, shaking his head. "I just can't understand why she'd do a stupid thing like trying to take out anyone, and right there in the Wizengamot!"

Ginny looked up and saw where his logic and thinking were not grasping what was right there in front of everyone. "Umbridge is prejudiced against anyone or anything that is not totally human, and mostly pure blood at that. You saw how she reacted to the Centaur's, and also the Goblins when she was at the Bank." Ginny just shook her head in dismay.

Another of the Gryffindor's who was sitting further down the table joined in their conversation: "Her prejudice was to the extreme, kinda like Voldemort's views on Pure Blood Wizard's and Witches. They were the only ones he accepted. He didn't like Muggles or anyone who wasn't of Pure Blood."

Susan Bones leaned over from the adjoining table: "My Auntie says, and this is not to be repeated, but that the number of Pure Blooded Wizarding Families and Individuals in our world is on the decline and has been for many generations. She said that even if Voldemort had won that there wasn't enough of those he approved of to procreate. Pure Blooded Magicals would have died out within a couple of generations. Auntie told me that it's the Muggle Borns who are keeping our World from dying out!" Susan just looked at everyone, their mouths hanging open with disbelief.

"Is that true?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, absolutely. Just look at the small number of pure bloods here in school. They're in the extreme minority. McGonagall can tell you that. Just ask her, but do it in a round about way. I asked her about that, but I was referring to a different topic and what she told me just confirmed what my Auntie told me."

"Then why is it that they're so full of themselves?" Said one of the other students.

"Just look at their Grades in the classes where you have to preform magic with your wands, such as Defense, Charms, Transfiguration. Those classes require strong magical cores and if you are a pure blood, you've not got enough different genes. There's too much inbreeding which weakens the magical core. My Mums' a Muggle Physician and she knows about Muggle Genetics. My dad's a Wizard."

Harry heard what was said, as did a lot of others. Some felt hurt 'cause they were Pure Blood, like Neville, and the Weasley's, but those two families understood that there were some Muggle relatives in their background. But, other Pure Blooded Families, such as in Slytherin House were totally Pure Blooded, they were the ones who were most affected. And the most angry. And, the weakest in Magical Strength, but, no one would stand up and admit that, not officially, anyway.

Blaise Zabini, of Hogwarts' House of Salazar Slytherin had heard enough! "I heard what you said!" He stood up, the anger showing on his face. "You've no right telling such lies about the Noble Families of our Society. I demand an immediate retraction of your libelous statement, Bones!" Zabini was standing up at the table of the Snakes, wand in hand, and visibly shaking. Even a Muggle could see that he was itching for a fight.

"What I said is true. The Ministry doesn't want that made public knowledge. It's been researched for a long time and our healers have not found anyway to cure it, not even our Unspeakables have found an answer." Susan looked at him, she was beginning to be afraid.

"Get up, Bones, NOW! I'm calling you out to defend your statements against the Pure Blood's of our Society."

The entire Great Hall remained silent, not even the faculty said a word.

Daphne leaned to Harry; She'd had enough of Zabini's bigoted statements, and his attitude. She'd heard all this before from her parents. Her Father, Lord Greengrass, being a member of the Wizengamot had privileged information that he'd shared with his wife and daughters, but there was no need to fight over it.

Until now.

"Harry, please, don't interfere, please." Daphne whispered to him.

"Blaise, Susan Bones is not a member of an Ancient and Noble House, but I am! Direct your challenge to ME!" Daphne stood up and stared at Zabini directly into his eyes.

She never flinched!

"Well, what are you waiting for, Zabini? Your courage slipping in the face of a woman standing up to you? Is it the problem of your Dark Lord not being here? Afterall, Voldemort is a half blood! His father was a Muggle whom his witch of a mother used a love potion on, AND, after she got pregnant, she stopped using it on him. He left her, she died in labor and he was raised in an orphanage, a Muggle Orphanage! That's why he hates Muggles so much. He wants to prove himself. You've been mislead, as have all those who believed his statements. He just uses their own prejudices against themselves for his own gain."

"LIES, LIES, they're all LIES!" Zabini screamed out.

"I'll prove it, then. Take a shot at me, then." Daphne held out her arms, her wand in her hand.

"NO! Daphne, don't!" Harry got up.

"Harry, don't. I know what I'm doing. I'll not get hurt, Please, trust me, my Darling husband." Daphne looked into Harry's Bright shining emerald green eyes.

Harry sat down, acquiescing to her request.

"Humphf! You've got a cuckold of a husband, Greengrass. I'll prove my point by taking you down easily enough and you know that by the Old and Ancient Laws that govern the Pure Bloods' Ancient and Noble Houses, that when I take you down in defeat, that all you have is MINE! Including YOU! I'll PERSONALLY teach you what it means to serve a Pure Blooded Wizard!" Zabini boasted.

Harry got up, anger didn't even come close to describing how Harry felt. "Blaise Zabini, you hurt Daphne, or if she dies, YOU DIE! I'll kill you right here and now, the old Laws be damned! You'll die by my hand and I'll make sure you suffer the tortures of pain that not even Bellatrix nor that half blooded freak of a monster Voldemort could even attempt! SO. MOTE. IT. BE!" with that statement made, Harry held up his wand and a pillar of light came bursting out, so big, it engulfed Harry's entire frame and headed up to the ceiling, bursting through the roof and continued heading up into the night time sky.

Fear came upon all the occupants of the Great Hall; they all immediately scrambled out of way of the two opposing camps: One being Blaise Zabini, the other being Daphne, Harry and Hermione who was still sitting.

In all the confusion, the twins saw an immediate chance to take bets and they did.

"What odds do you want to give them?" Fred asked his dear twin.

"Well, there are three of them, Daphne, Harry and Hermione, how about three to one?" George said.

"Sounds good to me, but, they are in their sixth year, how about six to one?" Fred replied.

"Even better!" George said.

"Now, about the amount we can gamble?" Fred said.

"You mean 'invest'! My dear Brother, I'd suggest the entire ten thousand galleons." George said.

"I agree, it's an easy way to increase our financial holdings." Fred said.

"Unless we can get an emergency loan from Harry?" George replied.

"My dear twin, that's the best idea you've come up with yet! I'll ask Harry for a loan of one hundred thousand galleons!" Fred said.

"Done. We'll combine it with our gold and at five to one odds, we'll clean up." George replied.

"Lets go see Harry now." Fred said.

They both ran up to Harry and got the loan they wanted. And more. "You both want one hundred thousand Galleons?"

"Yes, we know this is a sure thing. It's a chance to clean up from those who don't have faith in you." Fred said.

"True."

"You've got it. And don't bother about paying me back if you loose. I'll back you up with any amount you gamble, even if it's over one hundred thousand. Go now, time's wasting."

They both scrambled to the House of the Snakes and took bets, betting enormous sums of Gold, so much that none of the Pure Bloods could ignore it, thinking that they'd be taking the Weasley Twins' for a 'ride', financially speaking.

Little did the Snakes know. Even then, with the proof at hand, still they did not believe.

But, the Lions did, to a man.

So to, did the Ravenclaws, and the Badgers.

The Snakes, the House of Salazar Slytherin had a lot to relearn, that's why they have the living Heir of their House standing up and teaching them a lesson in nobility, of defending the truth and at the end, of giving Charity to those who don't deserve it, but are granted it anyway.

Daphne stood up, "Well, Blaise, here I am, take your best shot."

"I'll take you down, Greengrass, I'll teach you who's got the Magic and the Power." With that said, "Reducto!" incanted Blaise, and a curse flew out and towards Daphne.

She didn't move.

She held up her wand, making a shield.

It held.

What Daphne didn't know was that Harry was feeding her some of his power. He didn't want her hurt.

"Is that all, Zabini? A first year can do better than that!"

"You taunt me? Here!"

Zabini threw out a stronger curse, "REDUCTO!"

Again, Daphne held up her hands and arms, while the stronger reductor curse burst forth against her shields, not even showing a shower of sparks. It just seemed to be absorbed into her shields.

"Zabini, a Muggle can do better than that! Come on, be a MAN! You want me? Come on and TAKE ME!, Zabini. Show me just how STIFF and POWERFUL your WAND is! I'm just a soft, pliable and submissive witch." Daphne taunted him; she wanted him to loose total control, and for a reason.

That did it. "YOU BITCH! I'll have you this day, and in front of Potter! I'll have your family, even your very children for taunting me and the Pure Bloods of our World!"

With that Zabini threw his entire Magical Core into the strongest Reductor Curse he could power.

Daphne just stood there, facing him, and smiling! His curse hit her shields and she felt the impact against her shields. She and everyone saw her shields crackle and start to splinter, but, they held! Instead of his curse being dissipated against her shields, she twisted her wand and the magic that Blaise fed towards Daphne continued, but it was not stoppable by Blaise.

Blaise's magic could not be turned off, nor stopped! The look on his face was that of surprise which soon turned to horror, absolute Horror! His wand began to heat up, becoming hotter.

Daphne was draining Blaise's Magical Core!

His magic was continuing to drain into her shields, into her own core, strengthening her own core and making it denser, hotter, stronger. She was using a Parasitic Curse of her own design, and attached it to her shields that drained his entire core, till he collapsed on to the floor, his curse halting. There was nothing like it in the Magical World. She'd gotten the idea from the Muggle World that her Father had business contact's and contracts with.

Daphne levitated him up and summed him to her, still hovering his body in front of her. She'd bound him with magical ropes and magic suppression manacles.

"Blaise Zabini, I ask you a first time, do you yield?"

He looked at her, shook his head in the negative. Blaise couldn't attack her, Magically now, even if he'd tried. His Magical Core had been drained too much into Daphne's. She knew that, but, her wanting him to Yield was the principle of the Duel.

"Blaise Zabini, I ask you a second time, Do. You. Yield!" She asked him with force enough for the whole of the Great Hall to understand, absolutely, what she meant. Other Pure Bloods, like Neville, and the Weasley's knew what she could do. They also knew she was giving him a chance to live, albeit with loosing some Face, but, live, nevertheless.

Instead of shaking his head no, he instead spit in her face. "Is that answer enough for you, Bitch!"

Daphne dropped him to the floor, releasing him from the ropes and manacles she'd conjured up and returned his wand to him.

"According to the Laws that govern the Ancient and Noble Houses, of which I'm a member of, I've asked you twice to yield, after I've defeated you in formal combat. Each time, you've refused. If I ask you a third time and you refuse, I have every right to kill you." Daphne remained silent.

"I will still refuse!"

"I KOW you will!" Daphne had leaned down to him, pressing her face into his, violating his 'personal space', which in Formal Combat of Dueling meant that she meant BUSINESS!

"If I kill you now, I will be able to take your entire House from you. All your contracts, your Gold, your Vaults, your people who've sworn allegiance to you and your House," and at this point, she bent down and looked directly into his eyes, close enough to breathe her breath on him.

_**"I'll take your family members as my personal slaves and contract them out to the Goblins!"**_ and before she'd finished THAT statement, Blaise' countenance changed to one that exhibited surprise and absolute Horror! He KNEW that Goblin slaves died, especially if the contracted owner expressed their desire to the Goblins that they didn't want them back!

"If you preserve my family, if you allow them 'consideration' and don't take away their self respect and let them live, then," and with that statement left to be finished, he whispered, "I'll yield."

"I accept your yielding, Blaise. But, this will still cost you and the House of Zabini. It will cost you because you didn't listen to the Truth that Susan was trying to tell others! I will require ten percent of your House's worth: Half to be transferred into the Personal Vault of Lady Susan Bones, whom you originally Challenged, and the other half to be transferred to my personal vault, in gold. IF that amount of gold is not available, it will be taken in Contracts and Property! Do you accept these conditions?" Daphne replied.

Blaise knew he was beaten, and in public yet. "I accept," Blaise replied holding his head down in shame.

"Lady Hogwarts! I require your assistance." Daphne looked up and asked out loud. Students and faculty were wondering, what or who, she was talking to. Surely not the castle itself!

There in front of her stood a young woman, relatively young looking and looking at Daphne. "I'm here at your service, Lady Slytherin."

"Please, take young Lord Zabini to the Hospital Wing and let Madam Pomfrey look at him."

"As you request, Lady Slytherin." Lady Hogwarts picked up the limp form of Blaise and disappeared. The rest of the occupants of the Great Hall Settled down to resume their Breakfast. They all knew that what had taken place was lawful and pertaining to the Laws that Governed the Ancient and Noble Houses. Magical records of these encounters were automatically recorded in the Ministry and at Hogwarts when they so occurred at the School. Records were kept for authentication and questioning, both by the Ministry, the Wizengamot and the Goblins, especially when there were large amounts of Gold to be transferred as well as reassigning ownership of Property.

Headmistress McGonagall got up and walked over to Daphne, "May I see you in my office after Breakfast this morning?" The Headmistress asked Daphne, and not waiting for a reply, walked away out of the Great Hall and out.

"Looks like we didn't get too much of a reaction to what had happened in the Wizengamot yesterday." Daphne stated.

"That's an understatement!" Hermione said.

"Yea." Was all Harry said. "Seems, no matter what happens to me, it all comes down on my shoulders. When will I ever have an ordinary life!"

"Our dear Husband, you'll never have an 'ordinary' life. We'll be right here by your side. Oh, that reminds me: You've got to finish teaching me that Patronus Charm. Remember?"

"Yea, oh, Yea. I'd forgotten about that." How about later today, out by the lake, we'll have more room."

"More room?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Remember, nothing is simple nor easy when it comes to me. It's always more complicated and larger and takes longer. Something like that. Anyway, you'll understand, given time."

"Why, Daphne, did you give half of the gold you earned, by Conquest, to Susan Bones?" Harry asked.

"She's the one whom Blaise originally was made at an challenged; It was her who brought out the problems that Pure Blood Society has in pro creating, I simply stood as her guardian and, in Dueling Terms, her 'Second'. Also, I know that there will be some who will not only come after me and by extension, You and possibly Hermione, but also Susan and her Aunt Amelia Bones, the current Head of the DMLE."

Harry looked at Daphne for a few moments, shook his head, "Seems I've married a real Guardian of those who can't defend themselves. You're more of a Gryffindor than I am!" Harry smiled at his wife. "Sweetie, I love you even more for that. You'll be teaching our children how to defend themselves and others who can't defend themselves. I'm very proud of you."

Both Hermione and Daphne kissed their Harry and got up and left the Great Hall and proceeded to the Headmistress's office, formally Dumbledore's office.

As they were walking out of the Great Hall, Susan Bones came up to them. "Lady Slytherin, may I have a word with you?"

Daphne stopped at looked at Susan. "Why, yes, of course. What is it?"

Susan was nervous and looked at Daphne, then at Harry and then at Hermione. She didn't want to say the wrong thing or give the wrong impression. "I want to thank you for standing up for me. I don't think I would have won a Duel with Blaise. I only spoke the truth that my Aunt told me of what she'd known, as well as the Wizengamot, for a long time. Thank you, very much, for defending the Honor of both me personaly and that of my House. I feel like I don't deserve that five percent that you so graciously awarded me, but, I do appreciate it. It'll help me and my Aunt for the rest of our lives. I don't know if this passes as a Life Debt that I owe you, but, if it does, I'll gladly do my best to pay it, in whatever terms or other personal ways, you and your Husband and House deem worthy." Susan bowed her head to Daphne, in a submissive way, then looked back up at her.

Daphne looked at Susan for a moment, then conferred with Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry responded. She had her own head on the line, and so too, do you and I. It all evens out as far as I'm concerned, but, if she'd like to come by our apartments later, after Supper this evening and talk about it, it's ok with me."

As Harry was looking at Susan, he casually glanced around, then, something occurred to him. "Susan, may I ask you a question?"

She looked at him, perplexed, "Yes, Lord Hogwarts, you may, I'm at your service anytime." She smiled, sort of.

"I don't mean anything demeaning by this statement, but are you Pure Blood?"

She didn't expect this question, not from him, anyway.

"No. My Aunt Amelia is my Fathers' Sister. He and my mother are both Half Blood. We're a very small Minor House."

"The only reason I'm asking that is that there may be some repercussions coming from some of the Pure Blood Factions, towards you and your Aunt, even though she's the Head of the DMLE. IF you wish, I'll place you and your House, under the Protection of combined Houses of Hogwarts. A small emblem will appear on all your robes as well as that of your Aunt Amelia's. You may then rest assured that if ANYone approaches either of you, they'll know that they'll deal with both me, personally and those I've entered into contracts with, namely the Goblins. They'll protect both of you, you and your House into Perpetuity. Do you so accept my Protection, Lady Bones?"

Susan Bones stood stunned! She'd not have in the past believed that she'd be worth protecting, but she'd heard rumors about Harry and how he'd stand up for those who'd not be able to help themselves.

"Yes, my Lord, I so accept your protection. She bowed her head to him and added, "If I may be of any personal service to you, my Lord, you only need ask it of me and I'll gladly give it to you, most willingly!" She smiled at him, at Daphne and at Hermione.

"If there's nothing else, my Lord, may I take my leave?" Susan asked, looking down at her robes where appeared a small emblem that was the Hogwarts Seal, denoting she was under his protection. Her Aunt also now had one. Now, she had to send her Aunt a letter by owl explaining all this.

"You may, Susan, and don't for get to come by this evening and we'll talk more about it. Don't forget to talk to your Aunt." Harry smiled. Susan Smiled.

"Well, seems like you've got another protectorate and a Minor House aligning with you." Hermione stated.

"Yes, my Lord, and another 'willing Vassal', along with Rita!" Daphne said, and smiled.

"Both of you, What am I to do!"

"Oh, I think there's two witches who can come up with something!" Daphne said.

"Uh, Daphne, don't you mean Four? I do think our Husband is going to be well worn out. We're going to need to see that he's well rested!"

"Come on you two. I'm very pleased that you're both accepting this so easily. You're going to have to help me with them, somehow."

"I'm sure we can do THAT!" Daphne said, almost giggling and smiling, as they all walked to the Headmistress's office.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, in front of the Gargoyles that lead to the Headmistress's office, the two women talked. "Hermione, can you wait here for me? I'm sure it won't take too long, Professor McGonagall is fairly good to us and I'm sure that she's interested in what happened this morning.

In her office, Minerva didn't quite know how to broach the subject, but, it was one she had to at least try. 'Why did she challenge one of the students?' She sat down and waited for Daphne to come in. She was, well, not nervous, but saddened that Daphne had felt she'd needed to resort to 'violence'. Minerva sighed, 'I'll see.'

There was a knock, "Enter".

Daphne walked in, alone. That, was unusual.

"How are you feeling, Lady Slytherin?" Minerva Asked.

"Much better than I thought I would, especially after what happened this morning. I didn't expect to be challenged. That is what this is about, isn't it?"

"Yes. I, being the Headmistress, felt I had to at least talk with you. Not to admonish you, of course, but to give you council, advice, to see how you are."

"I'm ok."

"Did you consider what would have been the result if you'd had lost?"

"Yes, but I knew I could overtake Blaise. I've seen him duel previously. Harry had my back."

"Yes, that may be all well and good, but, being the Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, you have to overlook many of the barbs and sharp words of critisizms that are said about you. You have too much to loose. In the future, try not to continue putting on the line, all you have over some relatively simple remark. I'd hate to see you loose, even with Lord Gryffindor backing you up. If you continue to do this, there may be many more instances of others wanting to try to do the same thing."

"I understand."

"I'm glad. It's like a game of chance, sooner or later you'll loose. I just wanted to point out to you that there are other avenues that you can explore and take should something like this ever arises again. It'd be much easier on your Husband. Try using that Slytherine Cunning, I'm sure you can find a better, and, might I use the Goblin way of thinking, a more 'Profitable' approach to solving a disagreement?"

"Thank you, Headmistress, I'll take your advice from now on."

"Good. You still have my admiration and complete trust. I only have your best interests at heart. You may go now. I'm sure your family and classes are awaiting you."

"Oh, one more thing to remember: Loosing a Duel will not be forgotten by any Pure Blood Family, especially if they tend to support the Dark Side of Magic. The Zabini Family has many ties. Just remember this for your and your family's protection."

Daphne looked at her with a worry etched on her face. She nodded and got up.

With that said, and taken care of, Daphne left.

Daphne met Hermione at the bottom of the revolving steps that lead up to the Head's office. "How did the meeting go, Daphne?" Hermione asked.

"It went very well. She just wanted to warn me that some of the Pure Blood Families will not like what I've done and for me and you and Harry to keep an eye on them, and not let our defenses down. She is right, though. Duel's are not to be taken lightly. The looser can and often does try to obtain some form of resolution or payback from the winning opponent. I didn't want to take everything from Blaise, it just wasn't worth it. I just wanted him to think of what Susan said, which was the truth."

"You mean that Pure Bloods are slowly dying out, magically?" Hermione replied to Daphne's statement.

"Yes, I've heard from Dad and read one of his reports. I couldn't believe it, but, it's all true. They are so few, that they're trying to keep what they have. Their entire life style is slowing disintegrating in front of them and they don't see any way to stop it."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 ~Plans in the Making~**_

That evening, Susan Bones came by their Apartment inside Hogwarts. "Lady Slytherin, I'm here at Lord Hogwarts' request from earlier this morning."

"Yes, Susan, come in, wait here." Daphne said.

"Harry, Susan is here to talk with you about what'd happened earlier this morning." Daphne said to Harry.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Please, make her comfortable and try not to take anything from her that she's not willing to give to you or that which would be uncomfortable to her. She is rather nice."

"I understand, would you and Hermione like to sit in on the conversation? You can interject any of your own thoughts or ideas, if you'd like." Harry added.

"Hon, I'd love to!" Daphne added, smiling.

Into the sitting room the three of them walked, and sat down on a couch in front of Susan. "Hello, Susan. In my official capacity I am Lord Hogwarts. Of course, there are many other titles that go with my name, but that'll do. Now, when I'm conversing with friends," here Harry stopped and thought for a moment, then added, "Intimate friends, then you may address me by my first name: Harry, but, only in private, such as now."

"Thank you, Harry. I just wanted to come by and thank you and your wife, Lady Slytherin in protecting me this morning."

Daphne interjected here, "Susan, you may address me by my first name of Daphne under the same conditions as Harry, here." Daphne smiled.

"Thank you, Daphne. As I was saying, Thank you for your generousity in giving me that five percent. I feel that I've not earned it. Should you wish to take it back, I'm willing to give it to you now."

"No, Susan, it's yours. You keep it." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry, you're very generous. I do feel like, well, like I should give you something else in return. Although what I've got that you'd want, you've only ask it of me, and it's yours." Susan smiled.

"You do know what you're intimating, don't you, Susan?" Daphne asked in a very polite way.

Susan looked at Harry, then at Daphne and Hermione in turn. "Yes, I do. I'm offering him myself, which I'm most glad and willing to do so. You see, I've learned, from my Aunt Amelia, the Laws that pertain to the Ancient and Noble Families. Also, the terms and responsibilities of being a Protectorate Family and Individual under a Liege Lord, such as I am with you. You, Harry, are a good and noble man who treats his Vassals with kindness. That's why I'm willing to give myself to you to help 'solidify' the arrangement. I don't have any suitors looking for my hand and I'm not willing to court anyone who's related to any of the Dark Families or those who've sworn Alligence to Voldemort. My Parents and my Uncle, the husband of my Aunt were all killed by Death Eaters. My Uncle protected us. He was a decorated Auror and trained under Mad Eye Moody. Harry, I'm willing to do what I have to do to protect my Aunt and myself. I know I don't have to, but, it's something I desire!"

"Susan, talk with your Aunt about being under my Protection and what you wish to do. I'll not do anything against her wishes. If she'd like to talk with me, either separately or with you, let me know. The House of Bones shall enjoy my protection only so long as you and your Aunt wish it."

"I will talk with my Aunt. I've already sent her a letter, by owl, explaining what happened today, but, I've not heard from her, yet. If she does wish to remain under your protection and is ok with me being your Vassal, I will be greatly pleased, my Lord. It will be a great Honor, both for me personally and for my House."

"Good, I look forward to talking with your Aunt. Just explain to her, that these talks are to remain strictly confidential. I would like for a meeting with your Aunt to be held at the Potter Family Estate. She may Floo there directly when I add her, and you, to the Wards. You may Floo there directly from here, if you'd wish, should things progress that far. Is all this acceptable?"

Susan Bones smiled. "Yes, Harry, it is most acceptable!"

Harry arose and saw Susan to the door.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked Hermione and Daphne.

"Very Smooth!" They both said after looking at each other.

"Come on, lets go to bed. I'm tired." Harry said.

Meanwhile, as they say in the Western part of the 'Colonies' across the 'Pond', back at the Ranch, trouble was brewing amongst the Darkly Aligned Families. They'd received some 'new blood', so to speak. Of course, they'd lost some, but, that was to be expected. The Goyle Family was already divided; Their Scion, Gregory Goyle, had gone over to the Light, thus disabling some of their forces. Not that it much mattered, but what he'd said to the other Scions of the Dark Families had made some impact and caused them to think. If that wasn't bad enough, Potter having forced many of their own to swear allegiance to him after he took his so called rightful heirship of at least four of the Oldest and Greatest Houses, divided them.

But, there was some help. The Dark Faction received 'help' from a totally unexpected quarter. If any of the Dark Families, and that included Voldemort himself, had been told that a certain Lord would be turning his back on the side of the Light, they'd never have believed it.

And that's exactly what Albus Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore did.

Of course, he did this very quietly and with absolutely no fanfare. Public displays weren't his style. He worked behind the scenes.

Now, what do you do with two too many chefs in the kitchen? Old Tom and Dumbledore, working so called 'together' just didn't mix well, if any at all. But, never let it be said that the old Headmaster wasn't without ideas.

He was, truly the Master Manipulator, the Snake in the disguise of a Lion in the House of Godric Gryffindor. If ever there was a Traitor, Albus was one, and he was going to play this to the hilt! He had, afterall, MANY cards to play that would, if played correctly, would hurt many of the Houses, up close and very personal.

He had no qualms, absolutely NONE for him to achieve the 'Greater Good!

Harry was woken up by Lady Hogwarts.

"My Lord Hogwarts." she quietly prodded him, trying to waken him. Of course, being snuggled up to with two most beautiful and fully desirable women had a nullifying effect upon him that he didn't want to get up. He'd been 'busy' during the night and his was tired!

Lady Hogwarts looked upon the Young Lord and smiled. She recalled being in his place and remember vividly what it was like, so, she couldn't fault him. Within him, lay the seeds of the resurrection of her four Houses plus that of many more. He was all she had to work with, so, she let him sleep, for now. 'I'll talk with him later this morning when he awakens.' She thought to herself. 'There's more I have to go talk with, their futures depend upon it.' With that thought and looking out after her Heirs and their Protectorates, she quietly left.

That morning, Harry woke, seemingly tired, yet strangely, full of energy. He stretched and climbed over Hermione and Daphne and went and showered, feeling much better. He dressed and went and saw that they both were still dozing in their birthday suits! 'I'm going to enjoy being married to these two. I don't think I'll ever get enough of them. Then, an idea occurred to him. He got some glass vials, cast an unbreakable charm on them and labeled them with each of their names and today's date. He went over to their sleeping forms and took a goodly amount of hair from their heads all from different places, more than enough to fill up the large vials. He stored them away for later, much later. He then got into the habit of taking samples from each of them, including himself for many years. He knew that later in life, they could brew some polyjuice potion and they could be their young selves again, at least for a while and enjoy again, the joys of their youth!

'Don't I have some of the best ideas!' Harry thought to himself.

Since Albus was preoccupied with 'other' plans, he's left most of the day to day running of the School to Minerva, his Assistant Headmistress. It was on one of these days that she'd received a visitor, one who is, shall we say, 'highly placed', Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the DMLE.

"Good morning, Amelia, nice to see you, how may I help you today? I do hope you've not got any legal problems to attend here today."

"No, no legal problems with my department. I've come to pay my daughter, Susan, a visit. Seems she's gotten into the good graces of our young Lord Hogwarts and is now placed our Minor House under his direct Protection. I've come to talk with her about that, if that's ok with you."

"Oh, that. Well, I assume you've checked the Dueling Records at the Ministry?"

"Yes, I have, that was the first place I went. I was rather stunned at the outcome. Lady Daphne Slytherin came to her aid, and, quite frankly, I'm very pleased. I'm not angry nor mad, I just wanted a small talk with her. Would that be possible?"

"Oh, certainly. Let me send an elf to get her to come here. Would that be preferable or would you want to go see her directly?"

"I'd love to go see her directly. I appreciate that, Minerva."

"Anytime, Amelia. Anytime. It's always a pleasure to see you."

"Oh, before I leave to see Susan, would it be possible for you to send an elf to Lady Daphne and Lord Harry, that I'm here, talking with Susan, and that I'd like to talk with them before I leave? I'd think that as of my House now being under their protection it'd not be too difficult for me to see them. I hope."

"I'll send my personal elf, right away."

_"Winky! I need your help right away." _

Winky appeared in Minerva's office. "Headmistress, what can Winky do for you this morning?"

"Please go to Lord Harry and Lady Daphne and tell her that Amelia Bones is here to see Susan Bones and that she'd like to talk with them this morning, at their convenience."

Winky popped away and delivered the message, always glad to help her beloved 'Headmistress' as she called Minerva, even though she was officially the Assistant Headmistress.

"Hello, Susan. Still in bed this morning?" Amelia saw her daughter in her dorm. The other students in Hufflepuff dorm was certainly surprised at seeing the Head of the DMLE. They'd all thought she'd come to arrest someone, but Amelia put their fears to rest.

"Oh, Good morning, Auntie. I'm not really surprised at seeing you here."

"That's certainly an understatement. You've got anything you'd like to talk with me about?" Amelia was fingering the new emblem on her robes. Susan knew she had to tell her Auntie the truth. Something THIS big could not be hidden.

"What happened? Talk to me. I'm not angry with you."

"Well, Aunt Amelia. It was in the great hall, meal time, when everyone was talking and all this Pure Blood stuff came up and, well, I, uh, . ."

"You mentioned about they not being able to continue reproducing normally, like those who have Muggle Blood in them."

"Yes, that's it. Blaise Zabini got real angry and challenged me, but I just sat there, I didn't do anything else. That's when Daphne, uh, Lady Daphne Slytherin stood up for me. She's pure blood and the old laws apply to her. She was my champion and well, in so many words, she defeated him and took ten percent. Half being given to me and she kept the other half. It was Lord Hogwarts' idea of putting me, specifically under his many Lordship's protection due to Blaise may wanting to try to get back at me for him loosing the duel. He said so many horrible things to Daphne. To tell you the truth, I'm glad she defeated him, because if anything should happen to me, or you, Harry and his people he's aligned with would get back at Blaise. Harry said he'd also extend his protection to you and the House of Bones into perpetuity."

"Ok, I believe you, Susan, and I trust you. You made the right decision, but, maybe in the future, don't go giving out such sensitive information, such as the slow decline in the Pure Blood Lineage. They are rather sensitive about that."

"Thanks, Auntie." Susan was biting her lip and looking at her Aunt. There was something else on her mind, and she just didn't know whether or not to mention this to her.

"What's wrong, Susan? I can see you have something else on your mind."

Susan hesitated a bit, "Well, uh, after Daphne defeated Blaise and asked him twice to yield, and he refused, she told him that she'd have every right to kill him if he refused a third time."

"She's correct. If that had happened, there would have been nothing either I nor the Wizengamot could have done, It would have been entirely legal with all those witnesses."

"Well, that's not all. She said that she'd take everything his House had, including all his Vassals and contract them out to the Goblins as slaves. That's when he yielded. To protect his family."

"That would also have been entirely legal. Brutal, but legal."

"Yes, Harry is aligned with the Goblins, somehow, I don't know how, but he is. It's all in the Daily Prophet."

"I've read it and the fall out at the Ministry is still on going. Seems our Minister won't be keeping his job for long. He also has many other legalities he's facing. Our Lord Hogwarts, is the Man of the Hour now. He has the chance to really clean up the Ministry. I'm backing him entirely."

"Oh? You are?"

"Yes, dear, I am. Harry's a good young man."

"Uh, yea, well, I'd like to talk with you, not as your niece, but kinda like one woman to another."

"Ok, I see. I've been expecting this talk for sometime now. What is it? Boyfriends?"

"No. I don't have any boyfriends, nor any suitors, of any kind. Some of the girls here, those who've been raised in pure blood households, that sort of thing and some of the young Lords here. Anyway, no one will touch me because of my background, my parents dying, how they died by Death Eaters and you being my Aunt."

"Susan, don't worry about that. There's some good young man who's preparing himself for you. It just takes time."

"I know, but, well, there is one. And, well, it's why I want to talk with you about how 'proper' this is. I've heard about it being done, among the Lords and all."

"Susan!"

"Please, don't get upset, Aunti. There's something else I'd like to talk with you about. Harry is a nice person. He's already married to two other women, Daphne and Hermione. I knew them before all this happened, before Harry inherited all his Lordship's. What I'm trying to say, is, I've been thinking of being his Vassal."

She looked up at her Aunt Amelia, afraid that she'd disapprove of her decision.

"I thought that would be your decision, Susan. You know that, ultimately, it's your decision. I can only give you advice. But, if this is what you truly want to do, go ahead. You've got a good man in your life, one who's willing to publicly protect you. There are not that many good men out there who'll be willing to take on that level of responsibility. Just be most discrete about all this and not go around running your mouth about the relationship that you and he has. That's being a 'gossip whore' and that's NOT who you are. Just take care of yourself. I realize that you're doing this for our Family, our House's protection and ultimately, strengthening our ties to his Lordship's many Houses."

"Thanks, Auntie. I appreciate your understanding and willingness to stand by my side."

"Well, Harry IS a rather good looking young man. If I were in your shoes and he made that offer to me, I'd be rather hard pressed to NOT turn him down." Amelia looked at her niece, smiling. She leaned her head towards Susans' "Even at my age!"

"AUNTIE!", Susan tried to look shocked, but she laughed and smiled. They hugged. "Aunt Amelia, if he does make you that offer of you being his Vassal, take it! You've been alone for far too long. No one, it seems, is willing to step up and take your hand. They all seem afraid of you as the Head of the DMLE. Harry's not afraid. I do think he'd be good for the both of us."

"Thank you, Susan, for your understanding. Now, I've got to go and talk with him and see what his reactions to having you as his Vassal is. Take care of yourself, and like I mentioned, lets keep this topic of conversation private, just between us and Harry and his two wives. It's not for the public to know. Especially where I'm involved."

"I totally understand, Auntie. You can trust me."

"Good, now, I've got to go. Keep me posted, oh, but don't mention anything explicit, if you send me an owl. No names, or what you're doing. Owls can be intercepted. Just mention your school work, in general, and your school 'subjects'. You know what I mean."

"I do, Auntie, believe me, I do! I love you Auntie. I really do."

They both hugged one another good bye, and Amelia left.

As Amelia was walking the stone corridors of Hogwarts, she saw a young woman appear in front of her. She seemed to be made of a glowing column of light, yet she looked as solid as any other person.

"Good morning, Madam Amelia Bones. My name is the Lady Hogwarts. I am the manifestation of the Castle and it's Magic as made by my four Creators, the Founders. I've been sent by my Heir, the Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of Hogwarts, to give you a message that he is expecting you in his private quarters. Please, allow me to walk with you and show you the way."

Amelia was taken by complete surprise at this. 'Never had I even thought this was possible! The Castle sentient? And a woman representing it? What else is there?' Amelia thought to herself.

"Thank you. I appreciate this kindness."

She nodded as she led Amelia to the Private Quarters.

"May we have some conversation? I've never heard of you, even when I was a student here."

"No one else does know about me, at least in this form. I am The Castle's manifestation of it's Magic as designed by my creators, mostly by Helga Hufflepuff. In fact, I look exactly like her."

'Helga Hufflepuff ', or the castle's representation of her, looked at Amelia, and smiled. "Thank you for liking me, and accepting me. I remember you as a student here. You were most kind to the other students in your house as well as in the other Houses. Your grades were most exemplary."

Amelia was stunned! That level of detail was astonishing in and of itself.

"Then, would you remember any of the other students?"

"Yes, I remember them all. Everyone of them since the days of my Founders. The school and it's students has not really changed in my thousand years of existence."

"If you remember all the students, then, you'd know of what some have done, could you have at least talked to the Headmasters and told them? Would you have been able to prevent, say, someone like Voldemort from arising?"

The Manifestation of the School, the Lady, stopped and looked at Amelia with the saddest of expressions on her face. "I've tried, but none of them would listen to me. They all thought they knew best."

"Even Albus Dumbledore?"

The Lady's Countenance suddenly turned 'dark', an angry scowl appeared on her face! "Especially HIM! Of all my Heads that have sat in that office, he's been the worst! The absolute WORST! He is a complete Abomination. I've tried to warn him about Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he would not listen, especially when I told him that that awful student had made multiple Horcrux's."

She looked at Amelia and almost cried. "I had no one to talk with, no one to console me, I had no one who'd put their arms around me! This, is a very lonely existence, even with all the students and my complete remembering of each and every one of them. My memory of the day to day activities here is staggering, but, they each and everyone has their Free Agency, and I can't interfere with that. I'm forbidden."

"I assume, by your creators, the four founders?"

"Yes. Only my heir can make changes that I can follow."

"I'm the head of the DMLE, and I can see where having you looking out for the students, and heading off any potential threat or problem would be a tremendous asset. Would I have your approval of my talking with your current Heir about this and see what positive influence he can make that'd help you? Harry's a very decent and kind hearted young man."

"I would appreciate all you could do to help me. In return, I'll see what I can do to pass on any information that would be of interest to you."

"Thank you, kind Lady. I'll do all that I can to render you assistance."

Lady Hogwarts nodded in acceptance. "We are here. Just knock and someone will answer. Anytime you're here, I'll be aware of your presence."

"Oh, may I ask you a favor?"

"Yes."

"My Niece, Susan Bones, in Hufflepuff House, would you keep an eye on her, see what you can do to either protect her or somehow, if you can, let me know if she's in any danger?"

"I'm aware of the conversation that she had with both you and my Heir. She's an important part of my Heir's life right now. She has my complete protection. You need not worry. When my heir placed her under his protection, and that included you, then I'm committed to protecting her with all my resources, which are vast. Not even the current Headmaster, that scoundrel and Abomination Albus Dumbledore or 'Dumbledork' as my Heir has referred to him as, not even HE knows of all my resources and abilities."

"I want to thank you. If I could give you a hug, to show you my appreciation, I would, Lady Hogwarts."

It was at this point that the Lady Hogwarts walked up to Amelia and put her arms around her, Amelia doing the same, and the two women hugged one another tightly for many long moments in time. The Lady Hogwarts seemingly crying tears of happiness and joy and having a new found friend and confident. Afterwards, they pulled themselves apart, looking at one another with love, joy and understanding.

"I don't know if you can, but, you're always welcome in my home, the House of Bones, forever, Lady Hogwarts. You have a kind soul."

"And you also, are always welcome here in my home, no matter what the current Headmaster might try to do. This is MY home, not his. You are my dear friend now. And Always will be."

Harry opened the door and welcomed Amelia in.

"I've been expecting you, Amelia. Please, come in. And I want to thank you, Lady Hogwarts, for showing her the way. You're very kind. Please, stay, if you will, Layd Hogwarts. We've much to discuss."

"Thank you, Lord Hogwarts."

"While we're here, please, call me 'Harry'. All those titles makes me kinda uncomfortable. I'm not any better than anyone else. Just more 'fortunate' shall I say?"

"Thank you, Harry. Now. I'd love to talk with you about my niece, Susan and what happened a day or so ago, the Duel?"

"Ah, yes, the Duel. That seems to be the topic of conversation, lately. Anyway, it was Daphne here, who'd taken on the part of Susan's Champion and defeated Blaise Zabini. Daphne extracted as payment ten percent of the House of Zabini, not much mind you, but some that would remind him of being angry in public, that sort of thing."

"I didn't want to make him and his House a Pauper. We've got so much, and I didn't want to make an enemy of him and his House, at least, not too much of an enemy." It was Daphne who'd made this last statement.

"I understand that, and you've got my complete support. I appreciate you're defending my Niece, Lady Slytherin. I shudder to think of what would have happened to both Susan and myself, had Blaise won."

"Well, it didn't happen, you are protected by my Lordship's of not only as the Heir of Hogwarts but of the combined Houses of Potter and Black. I don't want to see any harm come to either of you two Ladies."

Amelia was unsure of how to approach this next subject. "That's kind of what I'd like to speak with you about. Susan mentioned her desire to be your Vassal. I don't know how else to broach this delicate of a subject, but . . ."

"That was Susan's idea to begin with. I've already got two wives. I'm still being trained by Daphne, here, since she knows much more about the way's of the Ancient and Noble Families."

"Well, in my job, I have to deal with the Lords of many of the Ancient and Noble families and I've taught Susan since she was young. Her parents, her father is my brother, they were both killed by an Attack of Death Eaters towards the end of the first war. My Husband was an Auror, he being taught by Alastor Moody, 'Mad Eye' Moody as many know him. It was during this fight that he lost his eye. During that fight, not only did I loose my husband, but my brother and his wife. At least all those Death Eaters sent by Voldemort were killed. That only leaves Susan and myself to carry on the Bones name and House."

"Well, Amelia, I can understand where you're coming from. How comfortable would you be, with Susan and I, uh, shall we say . . ."

"Let me help you with that Harry, I'm completely comfortable with Susan being your Vassal as long as it's what she wants. If, and with this thought, I'm just shooting in the dark, if Susan has any children, I'd love for them to carry the 'Bones' name so that they can carry on the Headship of my and Susan's Home. We Bones' Ladies need a good man to help us with that particular affair, one who'd not take undue financial advantage of us. I think you'd be that rather delightful young man."

Harry smiled but was uncomfortable with this part. "Uh, Thanks, Amelia. You won't have to worry about the financial part. I'll take complete care of Susan, both financially and Housing with a stipend being automatically transferred to her Gringott's account."

"Thank you, Harry, and I'll be keeping all these arrangements strictly confidential, just between us. I've mentioned that confidential part to Susan and she agrees with it."

"Thank you, Amelia. I appreciate that very much, as do my two wives, Daphne and Hermione."

Harry got up and walked around a bit, thinking. He turned to Amelia, "I'm not all that familiar with the complete 'application' of the Laws that Apply to the the Ancient and Noble Families, not like you and Susan and Daphne, so, I have to be, shall we say, 'guided'. So, if you have any other ideas or suggestions that would be applicable, please, let me know. I'd be very grateful to you and your House."

"I will so let you know, Harry. Also, if you have any more legal issues, I'd be more than willing to help you with that."

"I have been advised that the sides are realigning themselves. I've been told that ever since that day in the Wizengamot, with Ragnok, that Fudges' tenure in office is coming to a close and that I'm in a place to help clean up the Ministry, both in the Wizengamot and in the Minister's office. I'd like your suggestions on how to proceed with this. I want to do the right thing. For example, if I'm to lend my support for the next Minister, I'd want him," and it was here that Harry looked directly into Amelia's eyes without blinking, "or HER, to firstly, with all arrests, the individual be given a speedy trial, and secondly, not take bribes, such as has been said that Fudge has been doing. Or so my source has told me. Oh, and some kind of way to test that all Ministry employees are questioned under Veritiserum, or a Magical Oath sworn on truthfulness, or some degree of their Magic or using legilimacy. We've got to weed out Voldemort's people."

"Harry, you're the first person who's said as much in so many direct, explicit words. No one in the Ministry has the courage to speak up and say that. It seems that whenever someone does, something happens to them and they either retract their words or they're either injured or killed outright. In any way, the message is gotten through to the masses and no one talks."

"Ok, we'll talk more on this and how to initiate these suggestions. Mind you, this will put the both of us up front and at top of the list of those who don't want this passed. I've been on Voldemort's list since the day I was born, so, I'm used to it. I just don't want either you or Susan hurt to get to me. I WILL protect the both of you, no matter what it takes. I've got an alliance with the Goblins, since that day in court, plus other alliances. Right now, I'm not without support. But, right now, we both need to come up with a candidate for Minister. And, I feel that I'm too young for that job. Wait till Voldemort is dead, his Supporters are either in Azkaban or dead and I'm at least much older and more experienced." Harry smiled at Amelia.

"I understand, Harry. In any case, you've got my support, both Publically and Privately!" Amelia smiled at Harry in return. 'There's just something about this young Lord, this nice young man who exudes confidence that attracts me to him.' Amelia thought to herself.

The Lady Hogwarts looked at Amelia and smiled, nodding her head in seeming approval.

Amelia looked at her and then back at Harry, 'Hmm', she was thinking.

"Harry, I've been talking with the Lady Hogwarts here; She's very nice and extremely perceptive. Have you thought of asking for her help and any suggestions that she may have that'd help you?"

With that opening, the Lady Hogwarts looked at Amelia and smiled a grateful smile and a nod of her head.

"I didn't know that I could ask for her help or that she'd even want to give me any suggestions. I just didn't know how to even ask her what she knows or that she'd even want to give me any help. I don't know that much about her. I would like to though, but I don't know how to go about it."

"Well, Harry, she's here and you're her Heir. She wants to help you. She has her own opinions and desires, but, she needs to work through you to accomplish anything. For example, she doesn't like nor trust Albus Dumbledore. I do think that's one area you both agree on. Why don't you, after I leave, talk with her, ask her questions and tell her you'd like to listen to her suggestions and ask her how you can help her. She IS very lonely and wants someone, living, to accompany her while she's here. This is, after all, her home. She's a veritable font of knowledge and information. You can't loose."

"Ok, I'll take your suggestions. Oh, How did you know all this?"

"Simple, when she came to me to tell me that you were waiting for me, she walked with me to take me here, to show me the way. She and I talked quite a bit. We've ended up very good and close intimate friends."

Harry was surprised. He looked at the Lady Hogwarts and thoughts, partial as they were, were beginning to form in his mind. He nodded his head in seeming approval of them. "Lady Hogwarts, please, remain here after Amelia leaves, I'd love to talk with you, if that meets with your approval."

"I will, Lord Hogwarts, and my Heir. I do desire to talk with you."

"Well, Harry, seems we've covered most of our business. I'll be staying in touch with you, by elf, as that's most secure."

"Thank you, Amelia for all that you've done for me and will do for me and mine, in the future. I do look forward to working with you, in all ways."

Amelia turned to go, but she turned around and spoke her heart: "Harry, I'd love to be your Vassal and to submit to you as such. I realise that you probably have others and I'm not jealous of either them nor of your wives. I'm just grateful to have the chance to be your Vassel."

Harry smiled. "Ok, then. When we do meet, for that purpose, I'd love for it to be at Potter Manor, It's very private. Only myself, Daphne and Hermione and the Potter Elves will be there and it's totally discrete, due to our public persona's, you need not worry. There, you can, shall we say, 'let your hair down'? Harry smiled at this remark that he'd heard on the Telly at his Aunts' home.

"I fully agree with you and look forward to the time you call upon me as your Vassal." Amelia took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently. She wanted to kiss him on his cheek, but felt that that was being too 'forward' – at least for now. 'I'll wait till after our first time 'together', for that!' She thought to herself.

"Well, dear Husband, seems you've been very successful in making alliances today. I'm proud of you." Daphne leaned over and kissed her husband on his lips and caressed him, privately.

"As I, too, am proud of my Husband, for protecting those who need it. I'm grateful that it's you who are going to be with them." Hermione kissed her husband on his lips and caressed his bum.

"When you need either of us," Hermione said.

And here Daphne spoke up, "or BOTH of us," just let us know. Both women smiled at him.

"I will, ladies, I will, but now, I want to talk with the Lady Hogwarts, she and I have some things to discuss. You both may listen in if you want. You're both her Heirs."

"Thank you, my Heir, for taking the time to willing talk with me. To make matters concise, I have no trust in the current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He is deceitful, and is now, as we speak, undertaking deceitful plans to overthrow both you and the Ministry. Ever since he's been here, as a Professor and long since before that, as a student, he's been collecting samples of each student he's come in contact with, in order to make polyjuice potion, this, done, to serve any of his future needs. Additionally, he had been the one who saw Tom Marvolo Riddle, the orphan, for who he was and cultivated him into being the Dark Wizard he is today. You know him as 'Voldemort'. He did this in order to defeat him and thus be forever known as the only Wizard to conquer Two of the most Notorious Dark Wizards in our History: Grindenwald and Voldemort. The previous Dark Wizard, was his friend, Whom Albus Dumbledore used his Power of Legilimency on plus the Imperious curse to make him what he was, or is, what people thought he was, but in actuality, wasn't. Neither of these two wizards were not dark but were forced to be so by Albus. He set them up for his eventual defeating them to make himself look better. I have the proof in the form of memories that would be acceptable in your courts of Magical Law."

Harry stood there, stunned! As, too, did his two wives.

"I TRUSTED him!" Hermione shouted. "That Bastard! Hermione walked up to the Lady Hogwarts, "We will use the proof you give us, TODAY!, to file charges against him!" Hermione turned to her beloved husband, "Harry, You've got to do something! Someone has too! The deaths, the decimation of whole entire families, and Houses, the pain and suffering that's happened since Grindenwald, it's ALL traced back and laid at the feet of Dumbledore!"

"Calm down, Hermione, calm down. Loosing your temper at this time would only serve his purposes. Lady Hogwarts, can you give me that proof so that I may give it to the Head of the DMLE? Now?"

"Yes, I can. Or, you may summon her and I'll give it to her myself."

Harry called out for his ever faithful Elf: _**"Dobby! I need you!"**_

Dobby appeared before Harry. "What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, do you know Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Yes, Dobby knows her, she was here, today, talking with the younger bones witch and again talking with the Grand Lady Hogwarts and you. I know her."

"I want you to go to her, tell her I need her and for you to bring her to me as soon as you can, Use absolute haste, but be very cautious and let no one take you! You may take as many other elves as you can get. Have the elves ready for battle and to defend both you and her. Bring her here. She must be protected!"

Dobby's large eyes got bigger than they usually were, but then after he understood the level of need, his eyes narrowed into a squint, his smile transposing into a grin, showing many, many large pointed fearsome teeth, looking like awful daggers. "Dobby understands completely, and will do as you request."

With that said, he disapparated.

"We wait till Dobby and his elves return."

"Hermione, I want the Lady Hogwarts to give her legal proof to Amelia. Additionally," With that partial statement made, he turned to the Lady Hogwarts, "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of and Heir to Hogwarts, do officially release Albus Dumbledore from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all other Positions, both those listed and unlisted I hereby appoint the Lady Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, effective immediately! SO. MOTE. IT. BE!"

With that said, Harry again spoke to the Lady Hogwarts, "I wish to ask you for your help."

"Anything, my Heir, you've just now relieved me of many worry's."

"Don't let Albus know or feel like any changes have been made as far as him loosing his positions here. If and when he appears onto the school grounds, I want you to place an immediate shield around his person, including underneath his feet. I want this shield to contain all his magic, and if fact, if you are able to do so, drain ALL and I mean ALL of his magic from him! Then, Bind him, both magically and Physically, and immediately notify both me and Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE. In the process, do NOT tell him both, of your existence and what nor why this is being done to him. He is to be held incognito until his trial."

"It shall be done, my Heir. With my gratitude."

Dobby appeared in front of Harry, along with Amelia and the army of Elves that protected their charge.

"Dobby has brought Amelia Bones as you requested, Harry Potter, the Greatest of All Wizards! Dobby and the other elves are pleased to serve you."

"Thank you Dobby, and please, wait here, I've got another assignment for you."

Dobby nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Amelia, please, accept my most humble apologies for bringing you here like this on such short notice. The Lady Hogwarts has told me that she has legal proof that Dumbledore has used the imperius curse on two individuals and is the base reason for the magical wars since the days of Grindenwald, plus he's taken personel samples of students since he was a student here, himself. Can you arrest him and have an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to bring him to trial?"

Of all the topics that Amelia had thought that this meeting would be about, THIS was not even considered. "Yes, but I'd have to have the proof in my hands now. When I do have that proof, I'll start the paperwork immediately and notify Fudge and it'll be up to him to notify the Wizengamot members of the meeting. If all goes smoothly, we can have the trial tomorrow morning."

Upon hearing that, the Lady Hogwarts withdrew a long series of memories from her vast mind and Amelia conjured many unbreakable vials and stored them in. "My Heir, behind this bookcase, if you move it, you'll find the vast library of labled and dated vials of hair samples that he took from students, professors and any visitors who were here. It goes back over a century. Many of the samples he took, the persons are both nationally known and internationally known and are very powerful and wealthy individuals. Some, are even Goblins who've visited here. That, in itself, may prove very interesting, my Heir."

"Amelia, I don't know what'll happen with these samples, but, if it's at all possible, I'd like for any samples that are from my parents, their parents, etc., to be either preserved or given to me. At the very least, let me know."

"Harry, I'll do what I can. This case, alone, will rock our world. There's gonna be a lot of very angry people who'll want Albus' head. Even if he somehow gets out of this, he'll be hunted down. There's gonna be people, both in our country and internationally who'll want him rather than Voldemort. Even the dark families are gonna put out a Blood Feud on him no matter what happens in court. You're going to have to have Minerva to put some 'distance' between her and Albus, however that's done. It's gonna hurt the School, I just don't see any other way around that!"

"Ok, but if you need my help or the Lady Hogwarts' help, just ask either of us. You'll get it. And, my help to both you and Susan stands. If you want, I'll assign some elves to be with you everywhere you go for your protection. I'll do that especially for Susan, while she's here. You're both my Vassals and I protect, absolutely, what's mine! I hope I don't offend you in saying that, Amelia."

"You haven't offended me in any way, Harry. You're still my Liege Lord and I'm still your Vassal, even though you've not taken what's due you – yet." She was smiling when she said this.

"Let's get started on Dumbledork's trial, get the paperwork started and see if we can either draw him in and capture him or at least get the trial started without him and we'll get together. I don't want to wait on taking you. I'd like to make it happen at Potter Manor, both with you and Susan, separately, of course. It'll be much more private there, and anyone who's there will be just family, me, Daphne, Hermione and of course, my Vassals. No one will be talking about what happens there, so you may totally relax and put away your 'public face' and thoroughly enjoy yourself, which is the idea. Would that be ok with you?"

"Yes, my Liege Lord, I look forward to being 'taken' by you at Potter Manor. Just notify me, discretely."

"I will. It'll be a day or so, so be prepared at least for overnight, if not for the entire weekend."

"I will be making preparations immediately and taking care of the paperwork to get Albus' trial started. I'll see you later." Amelia leaned over and kissed Harry, full on his lips, parting them and giving him her tongue, fully! As she was flooing out, she saw Harry just standing there, breathless with a glazed look about him, and with a smile on his face. She also noticed his pants 'tenting up and out'. She, too, was smiling.

Harry turned to Dobby, who was still there. "Dobby, I'd like for you to assign two of your elves, a male and a female elf, to guard Susan Bones, in Hufflepuff House. Have them stay with her all the time, and be on guard for any kind of magic, or people who are disillusioned or who might be using magic from some distance away from her."

"Dobby will see to it and have the best elves guarding her, Harry Potter."

Hermione and Daphne walked up beside Harry, placing a hand, each, on his shoulders. "Looks like you have things started that will take care of Dumbledore." Hermione mentioned, thinking.

"At least his days are numbered, of being the most powerful wizard in our world." Daphne stated. "And, we owe it all to you, our dear Husband and Lord."

"Now, Hermione, what can we do to 'reward' him for such outstanding work? Humm?"

"Well, he does have two vassals that can can take care of him." Hermione added.

"True, and one of them is the Head of the DMLE!"

"Yes, he's got her eating out of the palm of his hand."

Daphne laughed, "I was thinking he had her doing 'something' else. Lets just say, that she's a real 'sucker' for some things!" Both women laughed at their humor.

"Yes, both of them will be real suckers, that is, if they're any good!" Hermione said while laughing at their private humor.

"Wait, 'both' of them? What about Rita? From the sound of her letter to our dear Husband, the Most Powerful, Magically and Politically, Wizard that he is, that letter Rita wrote sounded like she wanted to get laid! I do think she wanted to get her arse NAILED to her bed, good and proper like!" Daphne stated.

Hermione was really smiling at this image that was conjuored up in Hermione's mind. She recalled some of the Horrible ways that Rita Skitter had misportrayed Harry in the Daily Prophet. Hermione never did appreciate that. "You know something? When, and I'm not saying 'if', but WHEN Harry does get her, I want to be there when he gets her in his bed there at Potter Manor and really NAILS her arse to his bed, good and proper! I'm not talking about him 'taking' her just once, either! She's gonna know that she's serving a very Powerful Magical Liege Lord and she'll need to submit to him for all she's printed about him that hurt him." Hermione had that 'look' on her face that showed that she's about to get her prey. "And, I'm gonna enjoy watching!"

Daphne leaned a little closer to her, "Be careful, sweetie, you just might get so caught up in things that you just might find yourself 'participating', in more ways than just watching!" Daphne smiled a great big smile. 'I'm gonna enjoy it when it happens!' Daphne thought to herself! "I'm REALLY gonna enjoy it!"

"Enjoy what, darling?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Daphne.

"What? Oh, nothing, dears, nothing at all. I just want you to enjoy yourself, you've earned it." Daphne had that 'dreamy' look about her face.

_**~Hufflepuff Common Room~**_

Susan Bones was sitting in the Common Room when two elves popped in next to her. It WAS a bit unusual, but not entirely unheard of.

"Missy Susan Bones? We are the elves that our Master, the Great and Noble Lord Hogwarts has sent us to protect you."

Susan was as surprised as they come.

Everyone in the 'Puff's common room turned their attention to what was happening.

"Why me? What've I done?"

"You've done nothing wrong. There's some legal issues that your Aunt, the Great Madam Bones is facing in the next day or two, and you will need protecting. We are to go with you everywhere you go, no exceptions. We elves have a feeling that there'll soon be a price on your head. As long as we look after you, you'll be alright. We can get more help to protect you if needed."

"What do I do in the meantime?" Susan was looking around at her fellow 'Puff's and thought that some might try to get her for the reward.

"Just continue doing what you normally do, but, don't go anywhere that is out of the ordinary. We do have other eyes on you that you nor anyone else can see."

This event has just placed one Lady Susan Bones at the top of everyone's Gossip List. What they didn't know was that the elves were told NOT to talk about Susan being the Vassal of Lord Hogwarts – 'untaken', as it were, at least at this time! And, Susan knew that, and realized that with the protection of the Elves and the other 'unseen' eyes that were looking out for her, whoever and or whatever they were, her time was fast approaching for her to fulfill her 'duties' as his Vassal.

Susan looked about, nervously, biting her lower lip some. 'I know Harry will be wanting me, soon, and I know I'm nervous, but I am looking forward to it. I couldn't be with a better man.' Her thoughts were running a bit amuck and if anyone had preformed Ligilimancy on her, they would have seen many 'steamy' thoughts!

She was smiling.

One of her House Mates came up to her, with a distance between them due to the Elves guarding her, "Susan, we've all noticed that you've got another emblem on your robes, isn't that the emblem of Hogwarts?"

Susan looked up at her, thinking. "Yea, my House, the House of Bones is under the direct protection of Lord Hogwarts and All of his Ancient and Noble Houses."

"What about your Aunt? She's the Head of the DMLE. Can't she protect you?"

"Yes, she can, but only up to a point. I guess all this protection is from that Duel that Happen with Blaise and the Lady Slytherin."

"Is all that that you said, you know, about the Pure Bloods, their magic reducing, is that all true?"

"Yea, every word of it. There's been lots of research done by the Unspeakable's for a long time, and the only conclusion that they've come up with is that they've all intermarried and that's what's affected their Magical Core. There's no Pure Bloods here in our house, so, look at your ability's to preform magic. Most if not all of you have Muggle's in your family and that's what keeps your Magical Core, oh, what was the word that Auntie used . . . Oh, yea, diversified. Your Magical Core needs to be diversified. You need people in your family background who're not related to you to keep you strong.

"What'll happen to us then? Most of us are from Muggle families! Does that mean that we'll loose our magic?"

"No, for you, since you've got Muggle Blood in you, you'll be ok. The problem is, that if you're Pure Blood, like, say, take for example Malfoy: If he marries another Pure Blood, like say, Parkinson, then since neither of them have any Muggle Blood in them, their children may not be Magical. The report my Auntie had, says that if you've not had any Muggle Blood in your family background for the last five generations, then you'll start having Squibs. And that after that, even if the squibs start having children, then it'll take another five generations, at least, for some magic to appear in the Blood line. It takes at least five generations of marrying into Muggles, if not more, to dilute the Pure Blood Genes in order for the Magic to reappear ."

"Is that why some of us have muggle parents? Are you saying that somewhere in our family lines, we who are born to both Muggle Parents, we have Magical Grandparents way back in our family history?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, or more precisely what the report from the Unspeakables said. Their the ones who came up with all this information, it wasn't me."

"What'll happen if two pure bloods get married and have squib children?"

"Don't you know the Legal Status of Squibs?"

"Not really, all I'm doing is getting my magical education here, and for me, it's expensive. Dumbledore really squeezes my parents. They don't really like him for that reason."

"I can understand your reasoning, but, Squibs don't inherit like fully Magicals do. Squibs can only inherit gold plus the balance of any business contracts that are in force until they expire. Squibs can't inherit business contracts. Nor can they inherit the real estate, Mansions, houses. Once a squibs' magical parents die, they're given till the end of the month to cash out their parents gold that's in their vaults, and the Goblins will buy out their business contracts, at a very steep discount, and send them out into the Muggle World. Most first or second and sometimes third generation Squibs have a very difficult time readjusting to the Muggle World."

"Is that why some of us, who have Muggle Parents, is that why we have Magic?"

"Exactly. Take someone you know who has both parents as Muggles, at one point in that families past, one or sometimes both sets of grandparents or some degree of great Grandparents were magical. That's why they're magical. It took up to five generations, sometimes more, to fully dilute the pure blood magic to produce a fully magical person."

"You mean like Granger? Hermione Granger? The one Harry married who inherited from Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, you catch on quickly. Somewhere in Hermione's, or should I refer to her as Lady Hufflepuff, somewhere in her background, she is directly descended from HelgaHufflepuff!"

"Then why can't the generation of newer Magical's re-inherit from their Magical Past?"

"Oh, that's easy: Greed! Pure and simple. You either keep what you've got or you loose it. That's why we have legal Dueling where the winner takes all, like what happened between Lady Daphne Slytherin and Blaise Zabini. The only way to re-inherit from your forbare's past is to change the Laws, but, Guess who controls the Wizengamot?"

"The Pure Bloods?" Someone hesitantly asked.

"Correct. They make the Laws that support themselves, and it protects what they've got. Anyone who's not of Pure Blood Status, just looses out."

"But, what about Lord Hogwarts? Isn't he pure blood?"

"Yea, he is, BUT, and here's the big 'but': Even though he's Pure Blood, he was raised by Muggles, and they hated him, worked him worse than the Goblins worked their Slaves. He's on the side of the Muggle Born and Half Bloods. He gives anyone a chance."

Everyone there in her 'Puff' House had a good education and opened their eyes.

"Oh, well, ok then, I hope you don't mind the questions. None of us have ever heard of anything like this. If you need our help, please ask. Us 'Puffs' always stick together."

"I will, I've not forgotten any of you. Oh, and Thanks, for thinking of me."

"Anytime, anytime."


	14. Chapter 14

_** Chapter 14**_

_** ~A Gathering of Snakes~**_

Author's Note: _This is a chapter that I 'whipped' out very quickly, but, after reading it several times, I've had a change of heart as to where it's headed. I stopped writing and read other stories where Harry and Pansy were the main characters and I got to wondering. Anyway, in my story here, Albus Dumbledore, otherwise known as 'Dumbldork' is a bad, manipulative character. I'm not really sure if this is where I want the story to 'go', but, if I change my mind, then what I'll do is leave this chapter up and add other chapters that'll 'redirect' you to the storyline that I'll then choose. I just wanted you, as readers, to know what I'm thinking and doing. Should you have any ideas of where you'd like the action to head, how you'd like the characters to 'be' or to turn out, Please, send me an E-mail in addition to a Review. _

_Mostly, I write for my own enjoyment and if/should any of you like my writings, then, I graciously welcome your input and I dearly thank each and every one of you. _

_Now, as us 'Yanks' across the 'Pond' say in Show Business: 'On with the Show!'._

Malfoy Manor is a very lovely place, almost being a Palace after Lucius married Narcissa Black and using her Dowry to build the home. The Gold came from the House of Black, given to their daughter, Narcissa, for her marriage to Lucius Malfoy. That was one of the conditions that Lucius placed upon the Black Family with the Betrothal Contract signed between that old crone's husband and Lucius' Father. Lucius told his father he wanted enough gold to build them a home that would one day reflect upon the Lord and his wife who would be living there. Oddly enough, Lucius' father looked upon his son, Lucius, with pride in this request. The old Malfoy Patriarch fairly well bleed the Black Family Patriarch dry of gold. This was the only chance for the Blacks to marry off their daughter in whom they were well pleased. And the Malfoy Patriarch knew this. Narcissa was taken aside the day of her Betrothal contract was signed and fairly well TOLD her that she'd better get herself pregnant that very night and it'd better be a son! Else, if that were not done, she'd find herself not only without a husband the next morning having she herself not fulfilling her side of the contract, BUT, the House of Black would NOT take her back: She'd find herself totally disowned, disinherited!

THIS, was the place that Narcissa found herself in: Being the wife of a very powerful Magical Lord, OR, knutless and living on the streets with only the clothes, rags on her back. Lucius told the Patriarch of the Black Family that if he didn't have a pregnant wife the next morning, he'd see to it, personally, that her wand would be snapped and she'd be thrown out of the Magical World, living amongst Muggles!

Oddly enough, the Black Family Patriarch fully agreed with this, as too, did that old Crone.

Since then, as history has painted her, Narcissa being Lucius Malfoy's wife, she didn't really have a choice. She was totally forced into her predicament. The only love she had was her only child, her son, Draco, who was, unfortunately, the spitting image of his Father, both physically AND mentally! Narcissa was unusually nice to the elves, and they knew it.

Thus, her reply to her husband when he found out in the letter he received from Draco concerning Harry's elevation to all those Lordship's. Anything that would anger her husband, HAD to be of SOME worth to her. All this didn't include Lucius's extracurricular activities, which Narcissa long ago never questioned nor asked about! She was there the night she saw, with her own two eyes, Lucius bowing, groveling, before old Snake Face himself and had that infernal Mark burned into his body, into his flesh and tied to his magic!

She knew, then, that she'd lost him, all she had to do was to stay in the background, and allow the other Death Eaters to order her around in her own home, and, when she had no other choice, submit her body to them for their own carnal lusts, even while Lucius looked on, whether or not he allowed it, he never gave a single inclination!

This was, and is, Narcissa's Life!

No one Knew!

Except for one poor little elf,

who had the power to change it.

And that elf never knew, that such power, in him, existed.

There apparated in front of the Gates of Malfoy Manner an elderly man, with a long flowing white beard, wearing robes of the deepest blue. The images of celestial bodies on his robes were moving about as if they were, themselves, their actual counterparts. He really knew how to dress to impress.

Holding out his rather unique wand, uttering an incantation that was known only to him, he slipped through the Wards that surrounded Malfoy Manner. Two things about him and what he did: First, his wand was of the utmost power. It could be compared, if it were explained to a Muggle car mechanic, a Supercharger or a TurboCharger. Not only did it channel the holders' magical energy, but increased it, magnified it by many orders of magnitude. The Wand makers who currently made wands, such as Ollivander, never considered a design so radical. This wand, made so long ago, and lost in the mists' of forgotten Time and Place, had be constructed by those Makers who were a part of the Muggle Empires, States, Nations. They learned many considerably new techniques by combining many knowledge bases. The Second, was the incantation that this one very Elderly man used. He has been a part of the Muggle World for his entire life and had learned many of the Technologies that Muggles invented, designed and used. He simply transferred those ideas to the use of Magic. It, in itself, was quite easy, but to his peers and World, they were quite unique.

He gracefully walked up the path to the Manor House and knocked on the door. Upon it being opened, an elf was there greeting him.

"Please announce to your Lord and Lady that Albus Dumbledore is here to see them."

He was invited in, but to stay in the hallway while he went to get them. This was going to be uncomfortable for the elf, because this visitor was not expected.

"Master Malfoy, we have a visitor here, Albus Dumbledore." the elf said to Lucius.

"What?" Lucius responded. "I'm not expecting any visitors, especially him!"

The Elf remained silent.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly."

The elf bowed his head in reply and left.

Lucius walked into the hallway. "Greetings, Albus. What brings you here?"

Albus smiled, he was looking into Lucius' eyes for a brief moment and discovered what he suspected: No Magic.

"I've come here to discuss some business that we may have. A mutual interest, shall I say?" Albus was trying to be diplomatic. No need in pushing it.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Lucius. I was there in the Wizengamot, remember?"

Lucius' face fell. He had nothing to say. "Ok, what is it that you want? I'm very limited in what I can do. Without my magic, I'm severely restrained. The only way I can travel is by floo. I have to have with me either Narcissa or an elf to conduct any business when I'm outside the home. What Potter did to me is Unforgivable! ME! - A Pure Blood Lord, reduced to that of a filthy Muggle! His face was twisted up into that of pure hatred and rage. "I have duties that I can't see to now. It's a wonder I've not been either tortured or killed!"

"I'm fully aware of your responsibilities, Lucius. That's why I'm here. When I mentioned our 'mutual interests', I was referring to Harry Potter. He's become way too strong for either of us to handle alone. I was wondering about making a pact, a joining of forces, if you will, you, me, and lets just say, your 'business associates'. We, together, will be stronger and thus able to bring down Harry Potter. He will not be expecting anything like that from me. He trusts me. Think about it. If you agree, I have a way for you to regain your Magic. Afterall, I am not without resources."

Albus stood there, remaining silent.

Lucius stood there, surprise was the least of his reactions. Gobsmacked would be

a much better term, but still, having this conversation, with THIS wizard, was the last thing that Lucius would have guessed.

"Ok, right now, I can't defend myself against you, so, I'll have to go along with your plans. What is it you want of me?"

I want you to contact the rest of Tom's Inner Circle and bring them here. Tom, also. You swear allegiance to him getting your Mark back will then bring forth your magic. When that happens, your Magic will be fully available to you. Tell Tom, before he gets here that I want to call a Truce with him, in order for us to work together to defeat both Harry and the Ministry plus all the Houses who've sworn Allegiance to him. Harry has an enormous amount of power and he should not be underestimated."

"Albus, first, you should realize that he doesn't want to be called Tom, you should call him 'Voldemort'. He'd be more acceptable with that first step by you."

Albus thought for a moment, nodding his head in agreement. "Ok, I'll do that. Just have Voldemort here and let him know I only want to talk with him, not to fight. I have many resources that he can use."

"Done, but there's another matter: Trust. He's not going to trust you. Shite, he doesn't even trust any of us! Both of you, if you do get a face to face meeting, neither of you will trust the other. He's going to want to take from you everything you've got and if he is given the first opportunity to kill you, he will, and he won't hesitate, no matter what you're offering him."

"I understand what you're saying, but, tell him I have information he needs. Tell him he's been misled!" Albus stopped talking, he'd already given enough information. 'I've just got to wait and see what my bait has brought in. Time to sit back and see what the reaction is.'

"Ok Albus, I'll try, but, I'm putting my head on the block for you. I'll expect some kind of compensation for this. Afterall, I'm without magic and he doesn't work with people like me who've lost their magic. Right now, to him, I'm nothing more than a useless Muggle!"

Lucius turned and walked out of the room but before he got too many steps, he stopped. "Let me make a couple of Floo calls. That's the only way I can contact them."

Lucius left the room for a while, leaving Albus alone in the setting room, when Narcissa came in quietly.

Albus cast a charm to see if there was anyone listening in. He was very good at this sort of magic, as it took care of many of his surreptitious needs in the past.

"Albus? May I get you anything? Tea, perhaps?"

"No, no thank you Narcissa, but, well, tea would be gracious of you."

Moments later, an elf came in with a small tea service. "Thank you, Narcissa. You've always been a rather gracious hostess, even in school. Your manners then were impeccable. You do your House well, with your social skills. My own House has much to be desired in the way of such a charming Lady."

Narcissa bowed her head, showing her appreciation and submissiveness to her host. Her husband, Lucius, would not want her to act any other way.

Narcissa wanted to find out if there'd be any way he could help her. She at least wanted to discover his true motives, but thought best to keep her own council. She knew that Albus was very devious at maneuvering and didn't want to get caught up in any of his machinations. Not with knowing that on the other side stood Lucius and Voldemort!

She felt like a small helpless creature among stampeding elephants!

"You've got a grand Library here, Narcissa. Do you have any works by the Play write William Shakespeare?"

"Oh, yes, we've got all his works, many are original manuscripts. Many do not realize that he was fully Magical!"

"That is true, Narcissa. His plays were very intriguing. They taught us to play our part in life and all will come out well." Albus nodded his head slightly, a ploy that Narcissa immediately saw. She nodded her head in silent acknowledgment and sipped her tea. They both understood each other. Albus didn't want her hurt in any of this, despite how he felt towards Harry.

Albus had other plans for her, plans that didn't include Lucius!

More small talk ensued and shortly Lucius came back in, followed by Voldemort's Inner Circle.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Rudolphus LeStrange said as he walked into the room, spotting Albus.

Bellatrix remained silent, fuming as she normally does when faced with anyone whom she considers an 'enemy' of her Lord and Master. She wanted to be screeching and shrieking epitaphs and curses, drawing her wand, her favorite curse on the tip of her tongue, and ready to absolutely mean every syllable of it. But, unusually so for now, Lucius had her to hold her tongue. And, her wand. Things were looking up.

"We have here an opportunity for all of us to overcome our mutual problems." Lucius began the meeting. He knew that if negotiations failed many, if not all of the Inner Circle would be killed outright, including himself right off. For the sake of his own skin, he began a peaceful meeting.

Neither side trusted the other, but cool heads prevailed, at least, for now.

"I've come here to ask for your help in eliminating our common problem." Albus started.

"What do you mean – 'our common problem'?" one of the D.E.'s announced. "We've got no 'common problem'."

Albus looked at him and smiled at infuriatingly cryptic smile of his. Albus knew how to work a crowd and get his point across. When he was younger, he went into the muggle world, to their Library's and a University, Oxford, by name and took courses in Psychology, Management, etc., just for meetings such as this. No one ever knew, and it's paying off now.

"Let me present my side to you, tell you some things that you're not aware of, concerning events that are past that you've not been told. After I finish, you might see me in a different light."

"Go ahead, Dumbledore, but be warned, much is in the balance here – now!"

"Now, about Harry and that Prophecy. That's why Voldemort is after Harry, isn't it? It says that Harry or Voldemort has to live, etc., etc."

"Yea, so? Our Lord wants Harry, he wants to be the one to kill Harry so he can take over the Magical World. Neither of us can kill him."

"Oh? You can't, or you're not allowed?"

"BLOOD TRAITOR! You DEFY our LORD?" Bellatrix began spouting her normal spiel of tripe and programmed shite that she'd been taught, by, who else? Voldemort.

"Where do you think that so called 'Prophecy' came from? Use your brains for once!"

Lucius thought for a moment, "Peter here, said that Snape came to our Lord, he said that you were interviewing some batty old witch who was related to some long dead Seer, he said that he heard her pronounce a Prophecy concerning our Lord and a baby who'd soon be born."

"That's all true, but, I put Trelawney under the Imperious Curse and forced her to say that 'Prophecy', It's all lies. It was never real, just part of my plans to take over the magical world."

Everyone there, Malfoy, MacNarr, Crabb, Goyle, Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan LeStrange, Peter Pettigrew, the Parkinson Head of House, Bellatrix and lastly, Snape, all looked at Dumbledore, stunned would not have accurately described what they'd heard.

"Why?" Snape was the only one to ask. The rest were too afraid of their Dark Lord to ask such a question. But, they all wanted to know the answer. Somethings afoot!

Albus smiled, this was gonna be easy, Magicals, especially the Pure Bloods were the easiest of all. They all bought into all that was in their world as if it were, what was that word that Muggles liked to use? Oh, yes, 'Gospel'. They were all taught from early life and saw a few 'legitimate' sources and then built on it from there. They'd pretty much convinced themselves that everything they knew was real.

"I wanted to be the only Wizard who has ever defeated two Dark Wizards. I've set up everything, including Grindenwald and Voldemort. I've made them who they are. They're both under the Imperious curse. Voldemort, or his birth name: Tom Marvolo Riddle is a Half Blood, his father is a Muggle who was given a love potion by Melrop Gant and when he found out, he left her. Tom and Harry Potter have almost the same background: Deceased parents, living with Muggles, hated by those who raised them, both wanting to prove themselves. Grindenwald was the same way."

Lucius was the first to speak up. "You mean, all this, this is just a Lie, started by you, and perpetrated by Voldemort?"

Albus nodded his head in the affirmative.

"You did all THIS, just to gain control of our World? To be the greatest Wizard?"

"Oh, no, not entirely. Gaining control and being the greatest Wizard, those were just, how should I put it: 'By Products'. They were not my main goal, not at all."

"Then what was? You must be crazy as a loon if you expect us to think otherwise!"

Albus smiled, 'they were just too easy to manipulate!', he thought to himself.

"Many generations ago, the Unspeakables noticed that there were some of us born without magic. Today, we know them as 'Squibs'. They were first seen as being born to fully magical parents. It was an oddity, nothing more, but, as the years progressed, they saw that more of them were conceived and born."

"What's the difference?"

"Ah, a great deal of difference! All the squibs being conceived and born were the products of Pure Blood Parents. Records were started, names of Squibs and their complete family trees. That's why the Squib Registration Act was passed. In looking at the records and family trees, it was noticed that none of them had any relationships with Muggles for as far back as a thousand years ago. Since then, these families intermarried and only to Pure Bloods. Over time, the concentration of intermarriage has continued to the point where more and more Squibs were being born. So, to keep it quiet, they were put out into the Muggle World, their education was paid for and they were our contacts with the main Muggle World, mostly for Business reasons, contacts. The Goblins use them and find them extremely profitable. Without the Squibs, the degree of profit, the extreme wealth that's made,none of it would be possible. The Wealth that's exemplified by the pure blood families would not be possible."

"They're doing their job in supporting their Betters! The ungrateful Wretches should be grateful for what they've been given!" Bellatrix screeched in a rather shrill voice.

Albus looked over at Bellatrix with that cryptic look, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Lady LeStrange, you do realize, don't you, that the wealth that your father and his father and his father before him, in fact, the entire foundation of Wealth that the Black Family has, has been built by Squibs, and not on the business acumen of Wizards' ingenuity? Maybe you can read between the lines as to what I'm saying."

"Wait, Bellatrix. Albus, you said that all the Squibs born to Pure Bloods, what about the Squibs born to mudblood's and half bloods?" Lucius asked.

Albus smiled a very sad smile. Shaking his head he answered, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but, there are none."

There was a dead silence among the entire group.

"You're lying, Albus!" One of the Death Eaters, who also happened to be a Head of House exclaimed.

Albus just looked at the individual who responded so rudely, then he shared his gaze all around the group.

"No, I'm not lying. All of you know at least one Squib. You know the Family they come from, don't you?"

Some nodded their heads in the affirmative, others, they didn't respond.

"Of those Squibs that you know, how many are from Pure Blood Families?"

No one answered.

"Come on, you know the answer, it's time you faced the reality of what's happening to each and every one of you."

Albus reached into an inside pocket of his robes and pulled out a scroll, quite a long one. "Here, read this, this is a complete list of all the Squibs born in our World here, including their dates of Birth, death where applicable and the Families they come from and their Blood Status. I got it from the Ministry of Records today before I came here."

The scroll was incredibly long, the print was very small, but still readable.

"It started about a century ago when some squibs were born. Our Healers didn't know what to make of it, so, the Ministry quietly passed a Law that took care of the Squibs as they are today. They are given Jobs, training, homes and financial support in the Muggle World, plus, there's a Department under the Department of Muggle Relations that deals with Squibs and Squib Registration. The number of Squibs being born has increased to such a rate that every Pure Blood Family has at least one Squib, some have more. In the last three generations, about sixty years, the number has increased to such a proportion that some families are in danger of becoming extinct. Additionally, if that's not enough for the Ministry to worry about, there's another problem."

Albus waited a bit to let the group take in what he's told them. Again, Albus looked at them all, individually and as a group and on their faces, he saw worry, worry etched on the faces of the Heads of Houses, except for one: Bellatrix. She'd married, but not for love. She married Rabastan LeStrange on the orders of her Dark Lord Voldemort. It was a financial arrangement so the Voldemort could get his hands on the Finances that he'd need. He didn't care about the marriage or what they did, just so long as the gold kept flowing to him and his organization. Besides all that, it was a commonly known 'secret' that not only was Bellatrix in 'love' with Voldemort, but through her actions it was perceived that she was insane! Though no one voiced this issue to her nor to Voldemort, they kept away from her through an 'unspoken agreement'. Everyone of the Death Eaters knew of THAT issue, it's just that no one spoke of it and kept to it.

Bellatrix didn't understand, though if she did, she didn't show it.

"Who cares what happens to those ungrateful Squibs?" she shrieked again. "We're their Betters and they're here to serve us. That's all they're good for! Our Lord and Master will TELL you THAT!" Bellatrix was breathing hard, her chest was heaving from her vocal exertions.

All notice was given back to Albus. They looked at one another and 'knew' that Albus spoke the truth, because each and everyone of them had had a Squib born to their family, though they'd put them away per Ministry decree. The most outstanding example being Mrs Arabella Figg.

It was Lucius who next spoke up. "What's the other problem you're saying we all face?"

"The fertility rate of Pure Blood's is dying out. Many of you have only one child, some have none. Of those born to Pure Blood Houses, most are males, though there are a few females. This poses the problem of who the Pure Blood males marry when they come of age. There are not enough pure blood females to go around."

Again, there was quiet all around. They all knew that getting wives for their sons was a difficulty and if you had a daughter, you could command a high bride price. The price was usually the Brides' House being taken over by her husbands' House. Of course, that was the secondary 'price', the primary price was that the second son or first daughter born to them would be given the name of the Brides' House to keep it going. What no one talked about was that they'd be lucky to have just that one child. So, what that happens, the child is given the name of the husbands' House and when the brides' parents die, the brides' husband takes over their House. Many Ancient and Noble Houses have become extinct that way, due to a lagging birth rate.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, to sum it all up, there are not enough children being born and those who are, are mostly Squibs. Even if your side 'wins', what do they 'win'? They have a society that within a century will be nothing but Squibs, with NO magic!"

The quiet that ensued was palpable enough to cut it with a knife.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Potter Manor

Authors' Note: this chapter is a bit on the racey side, so be forewarned. The hints of Lemons upon Lemons and Limes are here. If any of you would like to assist in writing some of these scenes for me, let me know, read this story including this chapter and let me know what you've got and we'll work together. I'd like to have a woman write the scene, from the witches point of view. If possible. Let me know how to do so, so the rules can be stayed with. You know the drill. Also, I may add to this chapter in the next day or so, so, come back to it and read it again, just to make sure I've not added to it. Thank you all, for reading.

Harry saw that the weekend was approaching and he wanted to use it to his best advantage. He had several Witches who were Bound to him and he felt that it was 'time' to extend his advantages. He didn't know which one to choose: Rita, Susan or Amelia. It'd be very easy for him to have Susan Bones to visit with him here in his apartments here in the Castle, but whether or not that'd give him the best advantage for the present time, he didn't know. Rita, on the other hand had proven her value and worth to him through her positive publications about him in the Daily Prophet newspaper. She alone had indirectly saved him many Galleons in Gold, by him avoiding having to purchase the paper and getting them to print the truth, not only about himself, but about other things and people in the Ministry as well. The Headmaster was another problem for later, but not much later. Amelia is currently working on it. Now, Amelia, she was different. She was the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she would be of extreme value to him in the on going future, so, he'd have to make sure she would be bound to him as she indicated she wanted due to his taking on the Mantle of the Multiple Lordships.

'I'm going to have to take both ladies soon, that's inevitable, but, which one will be first?' Harry thought to himself. He went to his wives with the problem.

"Daphne, Hermione, I need to talk with you. I need your advice."

They were in their Apartment at Hogwarts, their classes had ended for the day and they were just completing their assigned work.

"What is it, dear?" Hermione asked, looking up at her husband, from her stacks of books laying and scattered over her desk, quill in hand with a fairly long piece of Parchment she'd taken notes on.

Daphne looked up, she'd been reading.

"Well, do the both of you recall how Rita, Susan and Amelia had wanted to bind themselves to me?"

Daphne got up and walked to her husband. "Dear, it's already set up with Amelia and Susan. They're going to meet with you, and us, at Potter Manor, Friday night. It'll be very safe and very discrete there. The only ones who'll be there will be us, Amelia, Susan and if you want, Rita can be asked to be there." Daphne smiled.

"Hon, if you'll be needing us, we'll be there to assist you and help keep order. Us women stick together and since we're your legal wives, we hold precedence and authority over your three Vassals." Hermione was getting into the mode of understanding the legalities of their World.

"Besides, Rita owes you and us. I very much want to watch you 'take' Rita and enjoy yourself. She's written many bad articles about you and it's time she paid her debt to you."

"Uh, Daphne. Rita has done a wonderful job so far since she's become my Vassal. At least in her job as a reporter."

"Yea, well, she's got another 'job' that she needs to take care of: And that's submitting herself to you, in your bed!" Daphne's eyes were telling on her. Harry could see that Daphne was gonna enjoy this. 'Hmm, maybe, I could ask Daphne and Hermione to finish 'taking' Rita after I complete my 'duties' with her. At least that'll satisfy the both of them?' Harry was thinking. 'Yea, that'll do!' He was smiling very much. A Slytherin Smile. Afterall, the Sorting Hat DID want to place him in the House of Salazar Slytherin!

"I'll do it, then. Rita needs to meet us at Potter Manor Friday evening, supper. Can either of you ask one of the Elves to notify Rita?" Harry asked.

Both Daphne and Hermione spoke up at the same time: "YES!" And, with that, they scrambled out to get an Elf.

Harry sent his Elf, Dobby, to give Amelia a note; Supper for her at Potter Manor this evening, along with Susan.

The ladies went out to Muggle London on a shopping expedition. Neither said anything about what it was they were buying, so, Harry didn't ask any questions. He'd find out about it later.

Amelia flooed Harry unexpectedly. "Lord Hogwarts, may I come through? It's about the Trial I've set up for Albus.

"Sure, come on, Madam Bones."

Amelia came through the Floo Fire connection; She was still dressed in her work Robes and had some parchments with her.

In coming through, she walked up casually to Harry and kissed him on his lips, surprising him.

"What was that for, Amelia?"

She looked at Harry, smiling, "Well, I know now that I'm your Vassel, in my wording to you in the letter I sent to you. I just wanted to let you know of my general feelings towards you in regard to that."

"Ok, Amelia, since you put it that way, I accept your overtures. But, before we get started, I'd require an Oath from you not to divulge the nature of our relationship to anyone in any deliberate way, other that being forced or coersed against your will. The exceptions to this are my two wives, Daphne and Hermione, my House Elves and any other Bound Vassels I may have. Do you so agree, Amelia?"

Amelia Bones, the Head of the Bones Family submitted to Harry James Potter, Lord of Hogwarts, Potter and Black Families, by kneeling down in front of him, as is custom, and kissing his Rings that he wore on his fingers.

Looking up at him, she nodded affirmatively, stating vocally, "I accept your conditions, My Lord. I fully agree and now accept to be your Bound Vassal in all that it entails and will serve you."

"I accept your services, Madam Bones. Gratefully." Harry smiled.

Amelia arose from her kneeling position and leaned into him, indicating her subservience. "I look forward to being taken by you, My Lord, hopefully, soon."

"It will be very soon, Amelia. In fact, tonight Daphne and Hermione have started making plans at Potter Manor, along with the Elves. Will that be soon enough for you, my dear?"

Amelia smiled, "Yes, quite."

"Now that you're Bound, I'd like to discuss something with you. There'll be two other of my Vassals with us, in addition to you. I have three. You know, of course, Susan will be there in her capacity as my Vassal. She'll be taking her Oath before we leave here. In fact, she'll be taking her Oath here in this room, just as you have. I'd like for you to be here, with her, for 'support'. Can you do that?"

Amelia nodded in acceptance, "Yes, my Lord, I'll be happy to do that."

"Oh, one more thing, when we're all together, please, refer to me by my name: Harry. I'm uncomfortable in using my Titles."

"I'll be most happy to, Harry!" Amelia smiled.

"Now, the third member will be someone you know professionally. She's been working along with me, supporting me in the public relations end of things. Lately, she's been very helpful and she's shown me total support even without being my Bound Vassal. In fact, it was her idea for her to serve me in that capacity in a written letter she sent me."

Amelia looked at Harry, directly into his eyes, thinking. Then, her eyes lite up, showing her surprise. "It, it can't be, uh, well, Rita Skeeter, . . ." Amelia looked down for a minute, unsure of her statement, thoughts and feelings towards Rita. She didn't want to offend Harry. Then, she looked back up at Harry, ". . . could it?"

Harry just nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Look, Amelia, She's totally committed to me and my wives. She's not out to hurt me. So far, she's not taken her Vassals' Oath. When she does, what happens among us all, stays with us and will NOT be printed! Not EVER!" Harry held onto Amelia's hands, kissing them, and holding them. I want you to be totally relaxed with me and mine. You've nothing to fear, darling. I'll always protect you and Susan, for the rest of your lives. I promise."

Amelia nodded her head. Smiling.

"Harry, dear, before we get too far along in our new relationship, there's something about me that I think you should know."

"Oh? What's that?"

Amelia took a deep breath and let it go. 'Here goes nothing!' she thought to herself. "Harry, I know that with the Oath, our privacy is secured, but, well, it's that I've not been with a man."

"I understand. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Harry smiled.

"Thank you, dear. But, well, in addition to that, well, it's that I'm attracted to women. If that bothers you or your wives, please, let me know and hopefully, we can work out something. I don't want to hurt you or yours."

"That's ok, I'll talk with Daphne and Hermione and we'll work out something."

Another voice spoke up, suddenly: "I do think, Amelia, Hermione and I will get along with you, just fine! In fact, we've got a 'duty' for you to help us with!"

Hermione spoke up, "Yes, it concerns Rita, Would you like to help us with Rita in our bed?"

Amelia was all smiles, which gave away her answer and caused the other two ladies to smile and rest at ease. "I'd be delighted to help you. That's one of my delights!"

"Excellent, Amelia! Hermione and I look forward to both watching you 'take care' of Rita and helping you. We both have a 'bent' in that particular direction. Harry will be delighted to see all of you together and very happy."

"When will Rita be arriving?" Harry asked. Though he didn't really need to ask, because at that moment the Floo Fire roared to life, digesting itself of on well dressed witch carrying a large overnight bag.

"Ah, Rita. I'm glad that you've arrived. Come," Harry asked her, as he held out his hand towards her. "please, join us. I want to introduce you to my other Vassal."

Rita looked up, her breath catching in her throat. Never had she been expecting the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement! She'd DEFINITELY have to be on her 'toes' now! No wrong moves, AND, she'd have to keep her mouth shut and not even THINK of mentioning ANY of THIS to nary a soul. The fallout would be monumental!

Holding out her hand and having it taken by Harry, Rita Stepped forward, graciously, and nodded her head towards Amelia. "I'm pleased to meet you Madam Bones. I do hope while I'm with Lord Hogwarts, that I can please both him and you."

"No doubt that you will, Rita, I have no doubt. I, too, want to please you! I do think we'll both be enjoying ourselves!" Amelia had that predatory smile on her face, and was, without thinking, licking her lips, oh, ever so slightly. _'She's more attractive that I imagined. My Lord certainly picked well!' _Amelia's thoughts were beginning to run slightly 'wild' and 'hot'! She was certainly smiling.

Harry looked around and saw that he was missing someone. "Amelia, could you go and get Susan? Please? It's time she was here."

"Certainly, Harry." Amelia turned to go when Susan appeared in front of her attended by a couple of the House Elves who were appointed to care for, and guard, her. They were certainly up on their duties.

"Lord Hogwarts, we've brought the Lady Bones to you. We knew you'd be needing her. Also, we packed some of her clothes and accessories that she might need."

"Thank you, both, you've done a magnificent job of taking care of her. All of us will be at Potter Manor this entire weekend. Sunday afternoon, could you go there and pick her up? Oh, and when there's just family around me, including my Vassals, please refer to me by my given name of Harry. I'm still uncomfortable with the Titles. They're for public use anyway."

"Of course, Harry. The two elves bowed out and disapparated out to attend to other business at the castle with the other elves.

"Well, now that we're all here," with that said, Daphne looked around and saw that both her and Hermione, plus Harry and the three attending Vassals were finally there, Amelia, Susan and Rita, "Harry, I do think we can now go to Potter Manor, after Susan takes her Oath." Daphne was certainly smiling.

Harry turned to look at Susan Bones. The very attractive Blonde, blue eyed Hufflepuff was standing there, almost posing demurely, and slightly smiling. She knew why she and her Aunt were there. But, she was not expecting this other witch whom she knew by her reputation. Being around her would pose a certain problem of 'comfort' for her. It'll take some time to get used to her, but, it'd be possible.

"Susan, since you've stated your desire to be a Vassal, I'd need for you to take an Oath to ensure not only my privacy but that of the privacy of the rest of us. What we do together stays among us and is not for, oh, how shall I put it, 'Public Consumption'. Also, you'll be learning many of my unannounced secrets as to what I'll be doing in the Public Arena and you're to keep what you learn and know, strictly to yourself. You may talk with any of the other witches that are present here, including Amelia, but, make sure that you do not allow anyone else overhear it. Do you understand?" Harry was talking directly to her. He didn't want her to misunderstand any of what he was saying and trying to get across to her. To Harry, his Oaths were based upon 'Intent' instead of actual happenings or mistakes or being forced.

Susan had been instructed by Amelia on what to do here. 'Harry doesn't take to the rules strictly. It's the intent that he looks to.' Susan remembered what she'd been told. She walked up to him and got down on one knee with her head bowed.

"Susan, get up, I don't want you to go that far in your Oath."

Susan looked up at Harry, "Oh, but I do. Please, allow me this courtesy. I know what is involved here and I realized that what we do together will stay just with us and with no other. I want you to know that I intend to serve you totally, completely, and without any hesitation on my part. Our Family, the House of Bones, needs you and I totally intend to comply with my Houses' needs and in yours, too! I take the Oath that you've stated and will comply with it in all aspects."

Harry nodded, satisfied in all her intents. He now knew where she 'stood' and what she was willing to do in her capacity. Harry now had three Vassals to take care of and totally protect for the rest of their lives. They were now, for all intents and purposes, his family, in a manner of speaking and he was going to take care of them. They three were just one step down the social ladder, from that of his wives.

They all stepped out of the Floo Fire and looked around – at Potter Manor. If it was called a Manor, it was, on the outside, a Manor, but, it looked like a Castle, of many floors, very high ceilings, the rooms, each of them were of enormous proportions and well appointed.

"Harry! This is, well, it just takes my breath away!" It was Daphne who first spoke up. She was looking all around, her eyes seemingly popping out of her head.

"My Lord," began Amelia, "You have one of the nicest homes in all of the Magical United Kingdom! I've been to the homes of many of the Lords and Ladies with whom you'll be associating, whom are your Social Peers, but none of them can compare to THIS! Even the Queen herself would be very hard put to compare her home with yours!"

Hermione didn't say anything. She'd been raised a Muggle and therefore had no other reference to compare.

Rita, was much the same as Hermione, but though she'd been raised Magical, she was much like Hermione on the Social Scale.

Susan was just amazed.

They all walked around, guided by one of the Potter Family elves who had quietly walked with them. He'd made himself known, but stayed in the background. Him and his crew of elves had worked diligently to keep the Manor home clean, spottless and up to date. Harry looked over to the elf and nodded his head in approval, smiling. The elf then took that as approval, bowed his head slightly, smiling. The elderly elf had received his Lords Approval and Appreciation in the manner he was used to receiving it.

"Dinner will be ready in one hour, my Lord and Ladies, in the main Dining Room." The elderly elf announced.

"Thank you. Could you my two wives, Lady Daphne and Lady Hermione to our bedroom, please? And, could you have shown the other three Ladies to each of their own rooms, please?"

"Yes, My Lord Potter."

"Oh, and please, assign a Elf to each of the Ladies, Amelia, Susan and Rita, in addition to my two wives, so that anytime they come here, that same elf will know them, and tend to them? Please?"

"Yes, my Lord Potter, it too, shall be done."

Harry and his wives and Vassals went upstairs to their appointed rooms. "Dear," Daphne went to Harry, "I want you to enjoy yourself this evening. Hermione and I both know what you're doing, and most importantly, 'why'. We'll both be here for you when you need us. Should at any time you need us, just let us know, ok?" Daphne smiled at him, and kissed him on his lips, and at the same time reached down, and caressed him, letting him know just how she felt towards him.

"Harry, Rita really owes you for all those bad articles she's printed about you. Now, I know she's started to make up to you for all that, but, she still owes you, and she's here because she wants to be. Also, don't forget, I want my own chance at her this weekend after you're finished with her!" Hermione was really smiling, like the prverbial cat that got the bird.

Harry was smiling, but perplexed. "Hermione, I didn't know you'd be interested in Rita 'that' way!"

Hermione smiled at her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders, and moving closer to him so that their bodies touched. "Dear, there's a LOT about me that you don't know all that much about, and before this weekend is over, I'm going to show you enough of me that will definitely make you a very happy man!" Hermione leaned over and kissed him on his lips, and fondled him, privately.

"Oh, and Hon, I want to talk with each of your Vassals, both Daphne and I do, before you have your way with them." Hermione added.

"What about?"

Daphne walked over to Harry, "Dear, this is just a small conversation between us women. Now that they're your Vassals, we are sort of responsible for them, socially. We also want to discuss with them, privately, what their personal and private duties are towards both you and us. I know Amelia knows what's expected of her, towards you, Dear, but we both just want to make sure."

"I agree, Daphne, especially with Susan, but especially with Rita!" Hermione looked at her husband and added, "Harry, dear, I know you're not all that, well, 'knowledgable' about women and what it is they want and especially so, on how they go about getting what it is they want, but, some of us, like myself, well, lets just say, that You're not the only branch I swing from, from time to time! You satisfy me spectacularly, but, there are times, when I desire a woman's touch. Daphne, here, has taken care of that aspect, from time to time, but, there are times, when I want that 'itch' scratched another way." Hermione smiled a predatory smile. So, to, did Daphne.

After this weekend is over, Rita will definitely know that she's been paying her dues to you and us, and she will KNOW, for sure, just how she's expected to continue her 'duties' in the future.

"I do think she's gonna like it." Hermione said, thinking. And smiling.

Harry threw up his hands in resignation; "You two do whatever it is you want, and as your Husband, I'll support you both, all the way. And, I'm not gonna be asking any questions. Ok?"

Daphne and Hermione looked at their husband, a big smile appearing on their faces, saying, at the same time: "YES!" and both kissed him on each cheek, the cheeks that are beside his smile!

Supper that evening was quiet, and successful. They talked about business, and publicity.

"Harry," Amelia began, "I've got all the paper work done to begin Albus' trial. The evidence that I've received is, from my experience, the most damning part against him. He's got so many potential enemies, both domestically, internationally, and that's just from the human part of the Magical Spectrum."

"What do you mean by the human part, Amelia?" Harry asked, putting down his fork.

"Well, you do know that from time to time, Hogwarts has received visitors, and not just human. From what the Unspeakables have told me and shown me the proof, Albus has collected samples from every magical race in our world over a period of over a century. And that includes both human and non human, as well as non magicals."

"How'd he get samples from non magicals at hogwarts? I didn't think they'd be allowed in."

"From time to time, the muggle born students have their parents come to the school, and that's when Albus get's his samples."

"What does he do with these samples, Amelia? Over the century or more he's been there, he must have collected thousands, tens of thousands of samples!" Harry said, thinking.

"You're close, but not that close, Harry, Dear. We've gone over the samples, they're all labled with names and years, but there are over one hundred thousand samples. There are so many, we've had a difficult time even counting them all. We've tried to figure out a way to catalogue them all, but no one in the Ministry has even an idea, except Arthur. He's mentioned a friend of his who works in the Muggle Medical Technology Industry. Well, to make a long story short, we're hiring them to install medical machines that can store them, read the labels, and retrieve them. We're going to need some financial help and I didn't mention any names, but, well, I'd like to ask you if you'd like to contribute towards it."

"Well, I'm not against that sort of thing, but there'd have to be a lot of controls, safety and all that. This is gonna be a very sensitive thing. Other than all that, there's a lot of people, both human and non-human, magical and non magical, who have a vested interest in this project. Any profits made, that is, IF, any are made should be divided equally among all the families involved."

"I agree with you, dear. Oh, I know it may be premature, but when we're all alone, just us ladies and you, may I and the rest of your Vassals refer to you as 'Dear'? I don't want to presume any on my part, but, well, we're all grown women, and we know why we're here, Harry." Amelia mentioned.

Harry smiled, nodding his head in the affirmative, "Yes, Amelia, all of you, including Susan and Rita, as well, may refer to me as 'Dear' and call me by my first name of 'Harry', but, only in private and here. I do agree with you as to the 'why' you three are here. When we're elsewhere, you'll have to use my formal title of 'Lord', and that's only to protect you. I do have many enemies who'll stop at nothing to hurt me through each of you. I do hope you all will try to understand this decision of mine. It's only to protect you."

Amelia, Susan and Rita all smiled, "Thank you, Harry."

"Oh, and while I'm on the subject, it's all part of my duties, towards each of you to help support each of you financially. So, towards that end, starting monday I'll contact my accounts manager, Ragnok, at Gringott's, and have him deposit ten thousand gold galleons into each of your personal accounts at Gringott's on the first of each month. This is to enable each of you Ladies to support yourselves so that I'll not have to worry about any of you not having any finances. A Lady should have her own money and resources to draw upon. Will that satisfy each of you?"

They all three smiled. They all knew what they'll be doing this weekend, and felt that they made the right decision to be both chosen and Bound to this particular Wizard. They each felt that they could have made a worst choice.

"Now, back to Albus and his 'collection'. Come Monday, contact me and let me know how much gold you'll need, and have a plan ready for implementation for the purchase of the Muggle Medical Technologies that will be needed, as well as personal who'll be using it and for what purpose. We want a complete paper trail so that no one will be uncomfortable. That is, if there'll be any objections to the use of these samples."

"Harry, dear, all your requirements that you've just now mentioned are now being put into place. A special part of the Ministry is associated with the Unspeakables is being utilized. I've anticipated your saying 'yes' to this, and I've approved the purchase of the equipment. I do hope I've not overstepped my boundaries or hurt you in my doing this. If, for any reason I've made you uncomfortable or made you angry, my Lord, I'll gladly take my punishment from you, either in front of your wives and Vassals, or in private, either choice, as you'd wish, my Lord." and with that Statement made, Amelia walked around the Supper table and bowed down in front of Harry, showing her submissiveness towards her Lord to whom she was Bound as his Vassal.

"Amelia, my most senior Vassal," Harry began, he reached out and with both hands under her chin, gently raised her head up so she'd look into his Emerald Green eyes, and smiling, "You've taken an important iniative, of which I'm proud of you for doing so. Thank you, my dear! And with that said, he leaned over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her, passionately, holding her in his arms gently against his body, so she could feel his desire towards her, without any question on her part.

Amelia looked up at Harry, "Harry, dear, please, take me to my chambers and 'take' me, complete the Bound we've formed and 'take' me. Please!, My Lord Harry. I've been so looking forward to this. I knew I'd have to eventually submit myself to you this way, and I don't want to wait any longer. Either in private or with the others looking on, it matters not to me, since we're all Bound together to you."

"As you wish, my dear." Harry got up, taking Amelia's hand in his and walked out of the dining room, whereupon he stopped, turned around and said, "you all may finish your supper as you wish and get to know one another as you want. I do believe my wives wish to talk with you and other things, as they desire."

Harry looked at Susan, "Susan, I'll come for you later this evening." Smiling, he turned and with Amelia in his hands, they both left to go to her chambers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Author's Note: I've resent the print to normal from the bold face that it was originally in. This was due to an error on my Part I overlooked, I want to thank a reader's review for this. .

The Taking

Author's Note: This chapter is very much "M' rated, containing many Lemons, limes, and other tarts! It's for those who'll appreciate it. IF there were other ratings that were more than just "M" rated, I'd definitely use it. This chapter is to express how much the ladies in Harry's life mean to him. I could have just written down a few cheap words, but, actions, along with good expressive words, mean Sooo – Much – More!

"Harry, my dear, I've been thinking of this for a very long time." Amelia said, as she walked into her chambers, with Harry behind her. She turned around, and with her body pressed up against Harry's, she kissed him, starting out gently, slowly, opening her mouth with her tongue tracing lines around his lips, insistantly pressing up against his own lips. She wanted 'in'!

And, she got it.

Harry opened his mouth, letting Amelia's tongue inside his own mouth, thus completing the French Kiss she initiated, but which harry continued. Her arms were wrapped around him, her breasts were pressed up against his chest and rubbing slightly against his own chest.

He could feel her nipples hardening, lengthening some and pointing against him. Of course, he didn't have any experience with being with a woman, he was learning fast and just going with what she was doing. Afterall, she now 'belonged' to him, not as property, but in a type of Wizarding Marriage. She wanted Harry to 'take' her, to make her 'his', so to speak, and she was going to do anything he wanted her to this night, for as long as it'd take.

As far as their Physical Relationship was concerned, nothing was forbidden. She take him orally, and she'd get into any position he desired. She was going to make sure he was happy this evening. He may be hard and erect NOW, but when she was finished, she'd make sure that when he left her bed chambers, he'd be as limp as a dish rag!

Amelia pried her lips away from Harry to breath a bit, but still kept her arms wrapped around him and her breasts' planted firmly against him. Her right knee and upper leg and thigh was still working its way between his legs, rubbing against his manhood, his already 'completed' manhood. She leaned her head back, still looking deep into his bright emerald green eyes that so captivated her.

She was smiling.

"Well, Amelia, sweetie, so far so good?"

Nodding her head in the affirmative, "Yes, very much so, dear. But, we're just getting started. There's a lot you'll be doing TO me, many times, over and over. Dear, I want to be 'taken' and screwed by you so many times, in every conceivable position, till I pass out. You just tell me what you want and I'll do it, without question, and if you run out of ideas, I'll gladly educate you. So, lets get started. I want to strip.

Amelia unfastened her clasp from the top of her robes and let them fall to the floor, around her feet. Her robes were made of the finest chinese silk accented with her School Houses colors around the borders, hems, and lapels. But, what surprised Harry the most was what she was wearing underneath ~

Nothing!

Not even a stitch of the finest lacy undergarments, nor thigh high stockings, nor even a brasiere.

Harry just stood there, rooted to the spot, eyes a googled, not believing what he was looking at. Finally, the power of speech came to him, Sort of!

"A – Amelia! You just came here from work, when you met me at Hogwarts! Did you change clothes before you got here?"

Amelia smiled, shaking her head in the negative! And, she was smiling that oh, so seductive erotic smile of her's.

Harry swallowed, HARD. His eyes were clouding over, breathing came briefly, slowly, but his heart felt like it was beginning to speed up, he couldn't figure out which. There, standing in front of him, totally nude, was the magical world's most politically powerful witch! And she was his, HIS, for the taking, and she totally expected him to not only 'take' her, but make her his, ALL his, to be ravished over and over with her moaning out his name as he will be taking her, in every conceivable position.

Amelia was ready, MORE than ready.

The thought never came to his mind outright, but Amelia was working the entire day, the ENTIRE day, at the Ministry, dressed as she was, wearing her shoes and robes and NOTHING ELSE!

Amelia Bones, the Head of An Ancient and Noble House, being female, she by law was the Head until a male who would be married to her neice, the daughter of her brother, came into the family, - the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) was at work the ENTIRE day – totally nude under her robes!

She'd planned for it for a long time, she knew what she wanted to do, Besides, who'd be asking?

"Like what you see, My Lord?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Amelia, very much!"

And with that statement completed, sort of, Amelia started undressing Harry, getting him completely nude. Now, she stood back, observing her 'handy work', for Harry was standing up, ALL of him was standing up. It was here, that she started her work, for she got down on her knees in front of him and began her task. She had the entire night ahead of her and she was going to take her time!

It was going on towards midnight, when the door to Amelia's bedchambers opened up and one person quietly walked out, dressed only in a robe – nothing else! Harry closed the door and walked down the hall and downstairs. He was looking for something to drink, and a pepper up potion, or something. He was exhausted.

Walking into the living room, the fire in the fireplace was still active, he saw someone sitting in one of the chairs.

It was Susan.

She was reading one of the books she'd obtained from the Library there and was reading. She'd gone through several, just skimming over them, for something to keep her mind active till . . . whatever. She heard someone and looked up and saw Harry.

She saw the state he was in.

She smiled!

"Hello, Stud! Looks like Aunt Amelia really worked you over good, didn't she?" Susan asked, not really expecting an answer. She saw how he looked and could only imagine what Amelia looked like. Before she retired for the night, she intended to look into her bedchambers to see what condition she was in. She just HAD too! Boy, was she ever smiling.

Harry sat down on the couch next to her, leaned back and sighed.

"Auntie really worked you over good, didn't she?"

Harry nodded his head in the affirmative. "We started out, with her on her knees, and she proceeded from there. We were in so many positions, some I've never even heard of. When we ran out of those, she pulled out this book and started all over. When I thought I was unable to continue, she pulled out her wand and used a charm on me, that I've never heard of, I didn't even think could have existed!"

Susan looked at Harry, and laughed. "Harry, dear, I know all about her bedroom proclivities. She swings from both branches and what she knows, which is considerable, she's taught me! And, Harry, Dear, I'm much younger and have more stamina!"

"Oh, My. Word!" Harry slumped back against the couch. 'What am I gonna do? I should have planned just one at a time, not all of them at once!' Harry was thinking to himself.

"Oh, where's the head elf?" Susan asked out loud. There, beside her popped in the Head Elf of the Potter family.

"Remember when I asked you to have ready those three potions for Harry? Please, could you bring one vial of each of them?"

Moments later, the Elf brought in three small vials, sat them on the table and left.

"Here, dear, please drink each of these, they'll help you."

"What are they?"

"Well, one is a Pepper up Potion, the second is a Stamina Potion and the third is a potion to keep your 'member' up. Now, when these wear off, I want you to stay in bed, whose ever bed you happen to be in, it doesn't really matter to me, I'll find you and take care of you. After these wear off, you'll need to get some natural rest and let your body recuperate naturally, then, you can continue." Susan was worried about 'her Harry'. She wanted him strong and fully capable for when it was her 'time' to be taken by him.

Harry drank the three potions as Susan gave them to him. They didn't taste too bad, but they could have used a flavoring. Harry just leaned back against the couch with Susan snuggled up next to him, Like her Aunt Amelia, she didn't wear anything under her robe, but, these robes were her evening robes that she'd wear around the house prior to going to bed. Susan just laid up against Harry, and put her hand inside his robes and started stroking him, feeling him.

Not surprisingly, he was responding to her ministrations. He was lengthening, hardening and was 'ready' for her!

"Umm, Harry, dear, looks like we'll have to go up to my bedchambers if you want to continue this!"

Harry looked over at her, smiling, "Why bother going upstairs? It's just us here at the Manor and we all know why we're here!" With that said, Susan leaned closer to him, kissed him deeply, french style, still stroking him, when she broke off the kiss.

Harry looked at her, questioningly.

Susan just looked at him, smiled and lowered her head into his lap, opening his robes. "Oh, YES!" was all Harry could say. "You're as good as Amelia."

"I should be, she taught me!" was all Susan could manage to say after her speech was muffled.

It was a very long night for Harry.

It was sometime after noon when Harry finally woke up. He was found in the living room, on the couch with Susan laying on top of him. He'd cracked open one eye, and barely at that! He tried to move his body, but he'd felt something on top of him holding him down. He couldn't figure out what it was. The couch was very long and wide.

His body and mind were still, mostly asleep, but, there was a part of him that was still UP, and it was THIS aspect that was noticed ~ by others, in the room.

"Come on, stud, wake up, dear, it's after lunch." It was Daphne talking to her dear husband.

Harry opened his eyes, slowly and looked around,

There, in the living room, were four women, Daphne, Hermione, Amelia and Rita. All of them were smiling.

"Would you just LOOK at THAT!" It was Rita. She was looking at Harry.

"He was going all night and still, he wakes up , in THAT kind of state!" How am I ever going to keep up with him? She looked around at the other ladies, looking for help in that department.

"Rita, you'll keep up, we'll all help you. We've all of us completed our Bonding with Harry; You're the only one who's not. We're going to let Harry rest up for the balance of the day,so that when early evening arrives, he will be ready for you. Since you're the last, we'll all be watching, and, Participating! Hermione and I will catch you up on what you'll be doing. You'll enjoy yourself, so when the time comes, just lay back and have fun."

Harry rolled Susan off of him, very gently, onto the couch and he got up, the rest of him, anyway. Amelia sitting there in a chair, smiling and licking her lips, recalled her time from last night, didn't waste any time. She got up from her chair, walked over to where Harry was sitting on the couch and in full view of Daphne, Hermione, and Susan, got down on her knees in front of Harry and took care of him. They all smiled and knew that she'd be thoroughly enjoying herself as Harry's Vassal and would not hold anything back.

"Amelia, please, leave something for the rest of us. Rita hasn't had any yet!" It was Susan, laughing at Harry's predicament.

"Oh, Susan, let her be. She's just trying to get Harry to wake up. We've got some more pepper up potion and the other two potions. Plus, we'll get him showered and dressed and fed. We'll all of us take good care of him. He's very important." It was Hermione talking.

"Thanks, Hermione," It was Harry.

He got up, staggered back upstairs and went to shower and dress. They all enjoyed themselves watching him in his current 'state'! It was all they could do to keep from laughing.

Susan was helped up by Amelia and Rita and she, too, went upstairs. It was a very long time before any of them saw those two. Of course, they were all laughing and smiling.

It was supper when they all sat down, again, for the evening meal. Everyone was well rested, and talking and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Amelia, I've got to ask you a question." It was Harry.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Last night, upstairs, when you took off your Robes, you were completely starkers. You came to our quarters directly from work at the Ministry. Is that the way you were dressed all day yesterday?" Harry asked.

Amelia smiled, 'Yes, dear, it was. And, no one knew a thing. I was completely covered up."

"Ok."

"Dear, I've been waiting for you to allow me to complete the Bond, For me, it was the excitement, the anticipation of what was to come for me. I knew all day, what was going to happen, what I was going to experience that evening. I discussed it with Susan here, and she said, 'Go for it, Auntie. No one will ever know. I work mostly in an office and I didn't talk to many nor go out the entire day. I was very safe. Besides, it was so erotic. That's the first and possibly the only time, I'll ever do it!" She was smiling.

"Just for the record, this will be one of the rare times I'll attempt to please all of you at one time. Mostly, I'll just call on each of you separately. Now, anytime any of you want to get together, here, you're all welcome to stay. You are all Bonded, well, except for Rita here, and that'll happen this evening. I'll want some time alone with you first, Rita, then the others can come in and enjoy being with us."

"Can I come here some weekends, then, Harry?" Susan asked. I can ask to floo home and from there floo back here, that way, no one will be asking any questions."

"Yes, it'll be ok, and if the rest of you wish to be here, just let me know that you'll be wanting to stay. There might be times when I'll have to open up the Manor for official functions, but other than that, it'll be acceptable.

"Now, if that's all, I'd like to retire for the evening, with Rita. We'll try to be back down here sometime later, but no guarantees." And with that said, the two of them got up and went upstairs.

Rita and Harry walked into her Bedchambers and closed the door. She leaned over to Harry, and initiated a Kiss on his lips, lingering there for a few long moments. She pulled away, slightly, looked at him in his emerald green eyes, and began kissing him again, this time much slower, more sensual, and using her tongue to probe his lips open to gain entrance.

She got it.

They kissed for a rather long time, stopping occasionally to breathe. Rita Skeeter wrapped her arms around Harry, pressing her body against him, seductively. Her right knee was brushing, probing against harry's thighs to part them slightly so she could rub up against him, tantalizing him slowly, stoking his fires of desire for her.

Rita knew exactly what kind of young man, wizard, that Harry was. She knew that he'd be kind to her and not abuse his privileges that she'd granted him. That's why she, like the other's downstairs felt that they were so fortunate in being 'taken' by him..

Rita stopped, slowly, looked up at her wizard, just looking at him, "Let me get more comfortable for you." she walked over to her night stand and took off her clip on earrings and placed them on the night stand, just standing there with one leg slightly bent at her knee which lowered one of her hips slightly down, accenting her figure for her man. She knew exactly what she was doing, and for this wizard, she liked it, for he was very gentle with her.

She walked over to the closet, and slowly took off her robes, hanging them up, and turning around, she looked right at Harry, and lowered her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, whereupon she stepped out of it. She then unbuttoned her blouse, and hung it in the closet, bending down and over, showing Harry her back side, hung up her skirt.

There, she turned around, and let harry see her in her heels, thigh high stockings, and the rest of her underpinnings. She reached up behind her head and unfastened her hair, letting it drop and cascade down a little past her shoulders. She shook out her hair in a rather seductive manner. She took off her rings, glasses, bracelets, and finally her necklace. Looking up at harry, she walked over to him, put her hands on his chest, kissed him, very slowly, very seductively.

Rita took her time with Harry.

She knew this was her first time with him and she wanted him to remember it forever.

And, he did!

Looking back on this moment with Rita, Harry, even in his extreme advanced old age, and age even greater than that of old Nicolas Flammel himself, he would review this memory, along with the others, in a pensieve. He never once tired of looking at it. Rita was so very successful at her duties with harry.

For Harry, Rita was his 'Older woman', a fantasy he had all his life. He loved her very much. When asked, even he was not able to say 'why'.

He was always captivated by her.

And Rita knew it.

Never once, after talking with Harry about being his Vassal, never once after that, did Rita betray him. She always supported him, always. And, defended him. Many eyebrows were raised, questions were asked and at times, tongues wagged, but nothing ever came out. Rita always spoke highly of him.

She walked up to him, embraced him, kissed him passionately and pressed her body up against him. She slowly withdrew and divested him of his clothes, and unknowingly to her as to what Amelia did first, she copied Amelia and lowered herself down, and begun. She lasted the entire night with Harry, and he, likewise, with her.

The morning came with Rita snuggled up against Harry, her arms around him, holding him closely to her own body so he could feel her softness, even in his sleep. It was this way that Rita cared for Harry, deeply. She'd known sharp criticism and rebuke and rejection, but by working with Harry, and adhering to her Oath to him, she'd known only kindness and thusly it was this reason, this aspect, that truly Bonded Rita to Harry.

Morning came, late morning, and Harry awoke, and seeing his very beautiful Rita in bed with him, totally nude, and having 'taken' her so many times and in so many ways the previous night, he mounted her again and made slow delicious love with her. He didn't hold back and later, after a very long time, poured all of himself into her. They kissed like long separated lovers neither willingly wanting to part.

Rita looked up at harry, laying on top of her her legs caressing his thighs, rubbing them seductively, said to him, "Harry, I love you. You've treated me kindly and I'll always love you." She finished her declaration and he kissed her with a deep passion he finished 'taking' her, again, but it was especially so passion wise with her statement of love and desire she said to him while he was 'with' her. No one else was there to watch and they both preferred it that way.

Rita got up, and slowly put on her housecoat, which was more of a gown and got harry up and headed downstairs. It was sunday, and time to recuperate, clean up, dress, eat and prepare for the coming week.

Rita had many confidences to keep and she knew how to keep them, contrary to popular opinion, but especially so THIS confidence concerning her now new Liege Lord to whom she is now most willingly Bound.

As they were getting dressed casually for the morning, Harry watched her, amazed at her body motions, the way she'd turn her head and just look at him, and give him that brief smile.

They all met downstairs at the table where the Elves were setting lunch. Harry was all smiles. Again.

"Well, looks like our Most Dearest Harry 'got some' last night!" Daphne said, smiling.

"Yes, it does, Daphne Dear, and he's holding up much better this morning." Hermione said.

Hermione leaned over to harry and kissed him on his lips. "We're all proud of you, dear. You've done a wonderful job, taking care of your Vassals and bringing them into our family."

"You're welcome, Daphne, Hermione. Now, I want you all to get along well, Oh, and before I forget, I want you all to go shopping, for clothes and anything else you might need, and put it on my accounts." Harry turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione, you're most familiar with the Muggle World and the shopping districts. Maybe, today, you could take them all out shopping? You may use the Debit cards that Gringott's gave me. If you have any trouble, go see Ragnok."

It was Susan who spoke up first, "Shopping? We get to go shopping? In the Muggle Shopping District? Oh, Amelia, that going to be so much extra fun! They have so much more to choose from."

Rita spoke up hesitantly, "I've never been shopping out there. Hermione, you'll have to be my guide, you will, won't you? Please?" Rita said, in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Hermione was a bit hesitant, but, for Harry, she'd do anything. This was just another start.

"Hermione, Just to let you know, and you too, Daphne, Harry was amazingly gentle with me last night, and again this morning." She reached out, across the table and held onto each of their hands, when she offered them hers, "I know I owe you, both, some time alone, and I'm very willing to be with you, each of you, anytime you want me. Please, never be suspicious of me where it comes to Harry. All I ask is that I have just a small bit of him. I'll always support you both as his legal wives, both publicly and privately."

"It will be our pleasure to have you with us, Rita. Due to Harry, I'm putting our former differences behind us. We've all here got so much to gain from our alliance, I think, that it'd be much better that way." It was Daphne, the most suspicious of the two, who first initiated this reconciliation.

"Rita," began Hermione, "at first, I was out to get you for all those articles that you printed about Harry. I thought that this would be the perfect time and opportunity to get back at you since you couldn't do anything in return, but," here, Hermione held her head down, in shame. Looking back up at her former adversary, "But, Rita, I just can't do it. I can see how Harry, how much he's enjoyed being with you. I'm glad that you and him have had your time along, together. I want us to be friends, with many benefits. I've read the latest articles you printed about Harry when he was in court and I liked that. You'll never have any trouble from me, dear." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, both of you."

"Now, ladies, don't you think it's time for that bit of shopping?" Harry asked them all.

They all got up and surprisingly, it was Daphne who asked to be excused, at least for a while, "Harry, I'd like to spend some alone time, with you, this morning. Hermione, I can catch up with you all a bit later." Looking at both Harry and Hermione, "Please, dear? This evening you can have Hermione all to yourself, I just want some of you, like Rita said. Right now, I need to be with you."

"My dear Daphne, how can I say 'No' to you, a very stunningly attractive Witch who holds my heart." With that said, Harry looked around at the other four and added, "Each of you, Hermione, Amelia, Susan, Rita. Each of you holds my heart. I've enjoyed making love with you, each of you. You're all different, and it's that difference that I need. There'll be times, MANY times, that I'll call on each of you, separately, for some time to be with you, alone. So, go shopping, get all the clothes that you'll need and want. Daphne, here will catch up with you."

Harry and Daphne went up to their own private bedchambers that they shared with Hermione. They didn't even bother closing the door. She began by kissing him, and pushing off of his shoulders his robes that he put on when he was in Rita's bedchambers. She kissed him again, and then stood back, looking at him with that predatory look and smile of hers, she lowered her dressing gown, and stood nude in front of her husband.

"My dear Husband, Come," Daphne, extended her right hand crooking her index finger indicating for him to come to her. "Come to me, I need you to 'take' me, Make love to me."

And, he did. For a couple of hours, without stopping, he and Daphne thoroughly, lovingly, enjoyed one anothers' company.

"You know something hon?" Harry asked Daphne as they laid there with her long slender legs wrapped around her husband.

"What's that, Dear?" Daphne asked, kissing him, nuzzling his neck and then leaning her head back to give him complete access to herself.

"You've just got to get some Thigh High Stockings, the kind you can get in the Muggle Shopping district at ladies clothing stores."

"Oh? You like them?" Daphne started rubbing her legs against his skin, first one, then another. Very slowly, seductively.

"Oh! Yes."

"You got that from, lets see, either Rita, my first choice, or Hermione. I'd say Rita. If it were from Hermione, you'd have mentioned it to me before now."

She continued rubbing her legs against him.

"Rita, she wore a pair last night, It was something I never expected. I don't know where she got them from, but, I do like them. I hope you don't mind me asking. It is a real turn on."

"That's ok, at least you tell me what it is you like. And since she was so nice to you, and gave you something that turns you on, I'll make sure to let her know how much I appreciate her, how shall I put it, oh, lets see, oh yes, her services to you." Looking back at Harry, she said something that startled him. "Harry dear, I know you love me and are married to me, but I saw this morning that Rita does care for you, very much. I could see it in her demeanor this morning. I appreciate that, dear, I really do. I know now, that she is not using you, but that she truly cares for you." And she kissed him, deeply while she was again, 'taken' by him and made his.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: After Potter Manor and that Weekend

Author's Note: I've changed the print to normal from Bold face, It was my error. My thanks to a readers' review. Again, thank you.

I woke up this morning: 12 July 2012 and the idea of how this story to end came to me. I wrote it down. and started writing this chapter. The ending will be what I call an ' ' type of ending, one that is a real blockbuster, some of which you'd not expect. Anyway, since this is my delightful story, I like the ending, I've got a couple more chapters that will come out fairly regularly. I try to publish each chapter Thursday at midnight, eastern standard time in the east coast of the U.S.A., for all of you who are elsewhere in the world. I've got a reader even in Vatican City and in most countries in the Middle East. I appreciate each of you, if you wish, please, drop me an email or reviews telling me why you like to read this story. I'm just beginning to write, so I do make mistakes. I've thoroughly enjoyed reading many of the stories here, so, I am trying my hand at giving back a good story. Friendship starts with a common ground of interests. I hope to make friends here. maybe we can write a story together or you can write one.

That afternoon they all flooed back to their apartments at Hogwarts and from there, they went their separate ways.

Amelia stopped briefly and looked at Harry, very longingly. "Harry, dear, I want to let you know just how much I appreciate this weekend. I've enjoyed our time together and also being with the rest of our family. Just to let you know, if at anytime you need me, please let me know, give me some time to get away. I'll always delight in being with you. Also, I will want to talk with you concerning the Trial that's due to be scheduled tomorrow. Would it be alright for you to come to my office so we can go over the evidence and witness testimony? I want this to come out right, for us. I don't want to be blindsided by anything that Albus may try to come up with. If he does, he'll be out for our blood, We're taking him down, Harry, and it mostly due to what you've done for us. Once all this comes out, the Magical World will be forever grateful to you." She leaned over to him and kissed him, fully, on the lips and with no shortage of tongue, either!

"Ok, my dear, I'll see you about nine in the morning, at your office. Remember, you've got me supporting you completely, never doubt that."

Amelia smiled at harry and left.

"Dobby!" Harry called out. His every effervescent elf apparated by his side. "How may Dobby help the Great and Noble Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, would you please take another elf with you, any of your choosing, and accompany Madam Bones back to her home? I want her to be safe, if anything happens, please bring her back here immediately. I'm sure you can understand how important she is to me."

"Dobby will do as you request."

"Oh, and Dobby, please, tell the elf you assign to her to stay with her all the time and to look out for any kind of magical traps and observers, and to report to you daily of what's happened. Also, after she gets home this evening, let me know that she's safe."

"Dobby will be pleased to take care of your Lady as you've asked." With that, Dobby Disapparated away.

"Susan, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dear, I'm very well." Susan was smiling a smile that seemed as though it would light up the entire room. Here she was, the Vassal of the most powerful Wizard in their World. She found that he actually cared for her and never took any undue advantage of her in her present office that she held with him. Walking up to him, she stepped a little closer to him, more so than she would normally do in a public situation. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself this weekend with you and the rest of the family. Harry," Susan looked into his emerald green eyes, the eyes that were so captivating to her. "Harry, dear, if you would still let me refer to you that way,"

"Susan, my dear, you may refer to me with a fond name that is comfortable with you, in private and only with the rest of our family. I trust you. Very much!"

Susan smiled, still. She reached over and kissed him on the lips. Pulling away from him, but still with her body pressed slightly against him, "Harry, dear, I want you to know, personally, how much I love being with you, and the reasons for it. After I finish Hogwarts, if you still want to have any children by me, well, lets just say that That is one of my fondest desires. I truly want to be a mother, especially for your children." Susan looked down briefly. Her lower lips trembling.

"Susan, my dearest, when the time is right, and after we have some time after we finish school, you will be a Mother. You'll be a good Mum. And a beautiful one, too!"

"Oh, Harry! Thank you, thank you." Tears were beginning to form in her misty eyes. Again, she leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulders. "I'm so happy that you choose me. I was so worried about my future since all that research came out that Aunt Amelia mentioned. "Thank you, Harry, Thank you forever."

With that statement of her heartfelt feelings brought out, she left to go back to her dorm. Her elf that Harry had assigned her earlier following her faithfully.

Rita had been talking with Daphne and Hermione while harry was saying his 'goodbye's' to the others.

"Harry, I know that I'm quite a bit older than you, a good fifteen years, but never doubt my feelings for you, dear. I feel very much honored that you've chosen me, that you've accepted my offer for me to be your Vassal. I had a good time this weekend, and I look forward to being with you anytime you wish." Rita looked at Harry, licking her lips slightly, and with a smoldering look in her eyes, her looking at harry. "Harry, my dear, if you want me now, I'd gladly look forward to it!" Rita wrapped her arms around her Lord and resting her head on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. Rita was a very happy woman.

Harry wrapped his arms gently around Rita's shoulders and waist. "Rita, dearest, look at me." Harry tipped her chin up easily so she'd look directly into his emerald green eyes. "Dear Rita, I've accepted you, totally and fully. You've brought me great joy and happiness not just in your presence, but in your arms as well. Never doubt that. Also, before you go, I want to assign an elf to you, to look out for you. Would you allow that?"

Rita's eyes got great big. She'd not even considered he'd want to protect her like that! "Why, yes, my dearest, yes. I'd love that. With the emblem you've placed on my robes that shows I'm under the protection of the Lord of Hogwarts, no one has attempted to bother me, not even to ask about this emblem. I've had to deal with some of the worst dregs of our society and, well, lets just say that you've given me so much. I'm not as young as Susan is, so, I don't know if I could give you any children, but, I'm happy to be in your arms any time you'd desire me. I know my place as your vassal is secured, hopefully, but I'm very happy to be with you. I can't ask for anything more."

"Oh, and I'm very happy to be of service to both of your wives. Please, don't doubt that."

"thank you, Rita. Oh, and before I forget it. Please, keep an eye out tomorrow at the Trial. I don't know if there'll be any trouble, but, please, just be prepared."

Rita Smiled, "I will, dearest, I will." And with that said, Rita leaned into Harry and kissed him, fully, passionately, on his lips, her tongue probing for entrance which he gladly gave.

After some minutes, they came up for much needed air, she smiled at him and with the elf along with her, she departed.

Later that evening, all three elves reported in that all three of the Ladies got back safe and secure with no problems.

Harry then went to bed, snuggling with Daphne and Hermione.

Later that evening, much later in the wee hours of the morning, Harry kept turning and tossing, thusly disturbing the two women. Harry started to get up when thee appeared before him, Lady Hogwarts, the Spirit of the Magic of the Four Founders.

"Harry, my Heir, I've come before you. I've noticed that there is something bothering you. Would you take the time to listen to me, please?" She was standing at the foot of his bed, shimmering.

"Uh, yea, give me a minute to wake up. I've had something in the pit of my stomach that's been bothering me for a couple of days now, and it's gotten worst this evening. Something I've been missing, something that's happened, I just can't place it. I think I've overlooked something." Harry rubbed his head, his shock of unruly hair sticking up.

"Harry, I've come to warn you,"

This statement caught Harry's attention. He was now wide awake.

"Is the castle protected? Have the Wards been breached? Are the students ok?" Harry began firing out questions centered around the safety of the Castle and it's occupants.

"All is ok here, for now. I've come to warn you about what's to come, what's to happen, what choices you've got to face and make before too much longer. Harry, my creators have instilled in me the capacity to protect this Castle and all it's occupants against all forms of invasion. In addition, I can give you advice and warnings about choices you've already made, but there is one absolute that I can't get around."

"What's that?"

"You are my Heir, and with that comes the power you weld that you can command me to preform certain duties that are within my abilities, but, I can't take away your freedom of choice, your free agency. That power is denied me. You are living beings and as such, I'm incapable of surmounting that. I'm here solely as your servant, much as your Vassals are, but to a different extent."

"Ok, I understand all that, but What's your warning? What is it I've missed?"

"Soon, you are to face Voldemort. I've known him since before he was even conceived. I've known him and what motivates him but I'm restricted in what I can do. My power that I wield is so fantastic so far out of your abilities to even imagine it's boundaries, that I have to be controlled for the good of everyone."

"Wait, You said that you're like, well, my Vassals?"

"Yes, to a certain extent, I am."

"You mean you could take on physical form and be a vassal to me occasionally?

She smiled, and nodding her head in the affirmative, "Yes, Harry, I could."

"Have any of the other Headmaster's and Headmistress's known of this?"

"No, Harry. You're my Heir and only my True Heir's can know this, you're the only one. Harry, ever since the days of my founders, my creators, they've known of the future that beheld this school. They foresaw your coming, your being here and they created me for the sole purpose of helping you in your time of greatest need. That time is fast approaching. Soon, you will face Voldemort, but don't fear. You will have standing by your side, your Greatest Strength,- your two wives. They alone will give you the strength of Will to overcome any and all adversaries. Through them, by way of me, I will channel any amount of Magical Power that you will need to defeat Voldemort."

"But, Harry, be warned, this 'Voldemort' is not the last of his kind. Upon the field of Battle there will appear another Dark Lord and he is the Greatest of All the Dark Lord's. He is known to you. He is known to all of you. But, he wears a shroud, a mask of deceit through which he as long operated. He has been the ultimate source of death and destruction in our World for over a century. He is the father of Lies in our World, and it is him that you will face that same day that Voldemort Falls."

The Spirit of Hogwarts, the lady Hogwarts, paused for a few moments.

She looked at Harry and gave him time to process what she's just informed him.

"What is it that I have to do to ultimately defeat him? How can I protect this castle and all of it's inhabitants?"

"harry, you must face him in a Duel to the death. As I mentioned, through you, through your wives, I will channel any and all the magical power that you can call upon to defeat him. I will surround you with Wards and shields through which only you can focus your strength of Will to overcome this most Terrible of All the Dark Lords.

"My Heir, the amount of magical Power I'll be availing you will be terrible in it's magnitude. I can obtain any amount of power you can handle, my resources are totally without your kinds' ability to even imagine measuring it. You, my Heir are the only one, it is YOU who have been designed for these past Thousand Years, to be able to handle that which is needed to defeat him. I've, my founders, have always known he was coming, it was inevitable, but You can win, but, be warned, it will be at a terrible cost."

Harry was stunned at this revelation. He was thinking.

"Ok, I understand what you're saying. As long as Daphne and Hermione here are by my side, and I have the Will, I'll win?"

"Yes"

"But, what's the cost? Who pays?"

"The cost is 'You'; You're the one who pays."

"You mean I have to die?"

"That possibility is the strongest of all."

Harry stopped and thought, He KNEW, that somehow, all of his life, he have to face death, and not survive.

It was Hermione who spoke up, she'd been listening. "Look, of all the Power and almost absolute knowledge you wield at your hands, you HAVE to be able to come up with some kind of solution to keep Harry alive! I will NOT succumb to defeat or to win and then loosing Harry! THAT is NOT an OPTION! Do you hear me?"

The Lady Hogwarts stood still, with no apparent reaction.

"LISTEN TO ME! ANSWER ME, NOW! I WANT HARRY TO LIVE and ANY WAY YOU CAN DEVISE!" Hermione was near tears, but she was not backing down, she didn't give up and that was what the Lady Hogwarts felt.

She nodded her head in the affirmative.

Inhaling, she replied, There is a way, a chance for him to live and at the same time, for all of you to be together. I realize that you don't want either of the Dark Lords to resurrect, So, I believe There is a way, but for that way to come about, I can't inform you of it, till after you have defeated your adversary. Is that acceptable to all of you?"

The two women looked at each other and at harry, finally nodding in their agreement. "Yes," Daphne replied, "That is acceptable to us."

"Thank you, my Heirs. Too many of your kind have paid the ultimate price for your safety and freedom. It's time for that to be fulfilled. All of you, who will pay the price, who will stand up, will be rewarded and paid back in kind. Never worry. I can see your 'future' now, and it is secured. Just, be prepared to stand up an oppose your adversaries."

"We – I – will, Lady Hogwarts, Thank you for warning us and for helping us. We'll always be here for you." Harry replied.

The lady Hogwarts nodded her head in understanding and acceptance and disappeared.

"Harry, what are we to do?" Hermione asked.

"Trust in her, that's all I know. Just trust her. That's all I know to do." Harry replied, very tired_**. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Negotiations, Politics, Deals and GOLD

Harry had to take the day off taking care of Legal matters with Amelia. Daphne and Hermione spent some of that day in classes, but not all of it. Harry walked into Amelia's office and the both of the got down to business of going over all the evidence they had against Dumbledore.

"Ok, the main evidence we have against Dumbledore is the gathering of hair from people who've been to Hogwarts. Harry, I've contacted some of the people who're represented here and none of them told me they gave the Headmaster Permission."

"I'm not too sure about this, Amelia. Seems weak to me. Albus has a knack for getting out of tight places. My question is this: What happens if he does get out of this charge? I've already released him from his position of Headmaster and given the Lady Hogwarts orders to bind him if he sets foot on the Castle grounds within the Wards."

"If he gets out, then he'll be set free to go as he pleases. He will have a lot of new enemies. Some are Goblins, Harry, and they don't forget something like this. To them, they consider it theft and if they get their hands on him, they'll prosecute him under Goblin Law, despite what happens under ours."

"Do they know about the evidence yet?" Harry asked Amelia.

"Yes, but just in a general way. They don't know about there being any bit of Hair from any of their people. Why?"

"All the evidence has been identified and labeled with names and dates?"

Amelia nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Well, just to cover our backs, lets go give Ragnok a visit, tell him what we've got and see how he can help us. What do you think?"

Amelia Smiled,"Harry, my dear, you've got one devious mind. If I didn't know better, you'd have made a good Slytherin."

Harry smiled at her. "Dear,I've not told you, yet, but, when I was first sorted, the Hat originally wanted to put me into the House of the Snakes."

Amelia's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "What!"

Harry had the biggest grin on his face. Nodding his head 'yes', he continued. "True."

"Why didn't it, then? I mean, you're in Gryffindor."

"Well, seems like when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley to get me my stuff for school before the first year started, when I got my letter, I was in Madam Malkins' Robes for all Occasions. I was being fitted when I first met Draco Malfoy. I wasn't impressed, as you can well imagine. Then, after that, when I was on the Train to school, he came into the compartment I was in and further made an impression on me. That's why I didnt want to be in Slytherin. I thought that all of the students who were in that House were like him. So, during my sorting, I kept thinking, 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin'. The Sorting Hat told me I'd do well in any House, but that Slytherin would help make me Great."

"Honey, I never knew any of this about you. Susan just told me about your being sorted and that it took a very long time. She never said why."

"I never told anyone. But, in any case, I just told the Hat I didn't want to be in Slytherin, so it put me in Gryffindor, the House of my Parents. I never knew anyone could ask the Hat for any one particular House."

"You're lucky. I guess it's from being raised amongst Muggles, not a bad thing, mind you. It taught you to think for yourself and to form your own ideas. Susan's always told me you were one of the few students to make friends outside of your own House. Of course, there were the Twins!"

"Yea, the Twins. They're always the exception. They've always been friendly with me. They were the one to give me my Father's Map. Without THAT one item,I'd've been lost."

Amelia looked at Harry quizically. "Map?"

"Oh, you don't know about that, do you?" Harry laughted. "Not even Dumbledork knows about THAT! If he did, things would have been very different." Harry stopped and thought to himself. "Hmm, come to think of it, if he'd found that Map while my Dad and the rest of the Mauraders were in school, I doubt that even I would have been born."

"Uh, Harry, what about the Map? Why's it so special?" Amelia looked at Harry. Right now, he had her FULL attention, just as much as he had her 'attention' this weekend when he was on top of her, looking down on her and seeing all the wonderful feelings she was going through!

Harry had to shake his head, 'I've got to get my mind on business. The things she does to me and, . . ,' "Oh, yea, I lost my train of thought. The Map, yea."

Amelia just sat their in her office gently caressing Harry's hand with one finger, gently, just barely touching his skin. She was smiling just like the Cheshire cat, with a grin that would have given away her thoughts had Harry been looking at her. She KNEW what she was doing to 'her Wizard', her man, and she enjoyed this one bit of privacy with no one around. She'd missed being able to do things like this before Harry came into her life, and now that she was a part of his life, she was going to take full advantage of teasing him so that the Next time she was 'taken' by him, she would enjoy it even more!

"The Map, yea, it shows the entire layout of the castle including everyone that's there. It'll show you if you're wearing a Cloak of Invisibility or even if you're under Polyjuice, and it shows people in their Antimagus forms. Somehow, it works with the Schools Wards. My Dad and Sirius and Remus and Peter were the only ones who constructed the thing. It's an original. There's nothing like it anywhere."

"It shows the ENTIRE school?" Amelia was shocked.

"Well, yea, except for the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets. I've not been able to figure out why those two places aren't shown. I've got an idea on how to figure that part out. It's just not been needed."

"Sweetie, you surprise me quite a bit. I've never come across a Wizard quite like you. Of all the things you've done, the notoriety and fame, it just doesn't seem to stick on you or affect you. You just appear to be 'you'."

Harry smiled and grasped her hand quite quickly, which surprised Amelia. "Thank you, dear. That's the best compliment I could receive. I don't want to stand out or be any better than anyone else. I'm just 'me', that's all."

"Harry, I like you just like you are. Please, don't change. The rest of your Vassals like you like you are now. Susan and I talked some after we left last night. She loved this past weekend and being with you. She told me she wants you again. I told her that once she's been with you and enjoys it, she'll not want to stop. I've seen nothing but good changes in her since she was with you, and for that, sweetheart, I want to thank you. You've got my love and gratitude, always." Amelia continued holding Harry's hand and smiling.

"Thank, Amelia."

Getting up, Harry took Amelia's hand, "Lets go see the goblins. Time to get some heavy weights on our side."

Amelia smiled, and taking Harry's hand walked out of the Ministry, walking side by side with her Liege Lord, her smiling and not one person said a word. Many looks and stares, but nothing was said.

She liked it that way.

'Hmm, maybe, just for this, I'll give Harry a little 'something extra', when we get back to my office! Or, perhaps, later? Anyway, he's gonna be 'having me'.' Amelia was smiling as they walked to Gringott's.

. . . . .

" Griphook, may I speak with Ragnok, please? I'm Lord Harry James Hogwarts-Potter and this is the Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the D.M.L.E."

Griphook looked at Harry, smiling, well, as best as a Goblin could smile, showing lots of sharp teeth, which unsettled many a Witch and Wizard who'd been very rude to them. Goblins knew how to handle rude humans, but Harry was their friend, much more than just a 'friend'.

"It's very good to see you, Harry. Come with me."

Griphook took Harry and Amelia deep into the labrythin offices and hallways of the Goblin owned and operated bank, eventually showing them the Massive Door of the Office of the Head of the Goblin Nation. This Goblin was not one to mess with or to show your strength or weapons.

Harry and Amelia walked into the large and very ornately decorated office of the chief of the Goblin Nation. Amelia, even though she was the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, even she was overwhelmed by it's immensity, it's overall lavishness.

"Lord Hogwarts, it's good to see you again. Please, have a seat, lets discuss Business." Harry and Amelia sat down opposite Ragnok. Ragnok looked at his many goblin guards, who were dressed for combat, carrying battle axes, spears Bows, war Hammers, and in gobblygook, asked them to leave. Thus, was Ragnok left unguarded amongst the human Wizard and Witch, the first time that's ever happen.

"Lord Hogwarts, since you've been given a seat on our Council, we're to have a Council meeting soon, we'll let you know both when and where it will take place. But, generally, they take place here in Gringott's at Noon. Now, what can I do for you?"

Amelia looked at Harry, her eyes widen at what she'd heard. "Harry, I didn't know you had a seat on their Council."

"I'll tell you about it later. I think Rita published it in the paper just after the last court Trial I was at."

I've got two items of Business to transact with you. First, I have three Vassals for whom I'm responsible for. They are the Lady Amelia Bones, Lady Susan Bones and Rita Skeeter. I'd like for you to transfer from my personal account the amount of ten thousand Galleons on the first day of each month and transfer that amount to each of their personal accounts here. Is that possible?"

"Yes, Harry, that's possible."

"Thank you, Ragnok, and now, for our second item of business. Harry stopped, taking a deep breath and looking at Amelia, who nodded her head, Harry proceeded.

Looking at Ragnok, "We've come to give you some information about one of your enemies."

At this statement Harry had Ragnok's complete attention. He was Smiling.

"We've come to talk with you about the Trial of Albus Dumbledore and the evidence we hold against him. The evidence is in the form of samples of individuals who've been to Hogwarts over the past Century. What makes it notorious is that it can be used in Polyjuice potions as well as any number of Potions that can be directed specifically to that particular individual, whether or not they're human or not, it makes no 've come across some of the samples as being of Goblin nature. Each vial is individually labeled and dated. A couple of the vials has your name on it. We wish to return the Goblin Vials to you and see what we can do to turn over Albus to you for Goblin Justice. When, not if, you get your hands on him, well, lets just say that we don't want him back, if you know what I mean."

Ragnok's eyes narrowed quite a bit. "These samples, are they safe?"

"Yes, quite safe. Amelia and I have been the only ones to have handled them, aside from Albus. We're going to set a court date and send an Owl to Albus, requiring him to appear. If he does appear, we've got him. No matter what happens to him in our court system, you can have him afterwards. You can supeanoe him then and by Law, we have to give him over to you to face your Justice System. We want the trial to start this week."

"Harry, Amelia, should we get our hands on him, it'll look very good on you in the eyes of the Goblin Nation. Albus Dumbledore has been a thorn in our side for too long. Lets just say, that much Gold will change hands on the day we get him. Hopefully, this week."

Good, at the trial, the samples will be there and you may then take your samples with you. We have to have them there to prove his guilt. In addition, by law, since Amelia and I have been the only ones to have been available to handle them, we'll have to testify to that under Veritiserum."

"Harry, as our First Depositor, you've been good to the Goblin Nation, also, you've been the only Wizard to have directly saved the life of a Goblin Chief. No matter what happens, you'll never be forgotten, neither you, nor your Heirs."

"Thank you Ragnok, all that I've done for you, I'd like to think anyone would do. It'd only be right."

"Harry, I've dealt with too many Wizards, but what I said, still stands."

Harry got up, along with Amelia, having finished their business, and were walked out the offices and down the long series of halls to the outside public part of Gringott's. There, in full view of many Wizards, Witches and Goblins, Ragnok shook hands with Harry and Amelia. "Lord Hogwarts, Lady Amelia Bones, you both, and your wives and Vassals are my Friends. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

With that said, they parted and went their separate ways. Ragnok back to his offices and Harry and Amelia walked out to go back to the Ministry. Many Witches and Wizards were there then, they all heard what was publically said. Of course, then the truthful rumors started which supported Harry and Amelia's work. No one forgot.

. . . . .

"Harry, I'll be sending a Ministry Owl to Albus, informing him of the Wizengamot meeting day after tomorrow at 9 a.m. I don't want him to know what it's about. I think it's time to blindside him. He's done enough of that to too many people. Also, I'll send a Ministry Owl to Ragnok, privately, to also let him know of the Wizengamot meeting. Time for old Albus to meet his fate!" Amelia smiled at Harry, but since they were in a public place, that's all they could do, for now.

Amelia sat in her office and drew up an official document requesting Albus' appearance at the Ministry two day hence, that he was being charged with Theft of Personal Items from an extensive list of Wizards, Witches, Non-Human Magical Beings, Muggles. In addition, with her talk with Ragnok and Albus' being the Guardian of an Underaged Magical Being – namely that of Harry James Potter, and Albus' not having the Potters' Wills read in a timely manner, and having another Will of a Lord, namely that of Sirius Orion Black, Albus was being charged with Line Theft – two Counts, and Blocking the Wills of three Individuals, namely that of Two Lords and One Lady, - Three Counts.

The Official Document was drawn up, and copies were being sent to the Minister of Magic, namely Cornelius Fudge, the UnderSecretary to the Minister of Magic, namely Delorous Jane Umbridge, and all members of the Wizengamot, plus multiple copies for the Ministry's Hall of Records. Of course, as it happens, Trials of this magnitude does get out to reporters, and Amelia made darn sure that Rita was the first one to be notified. Of course, Rita's 'source' was unnamed. As Amelia was sending off the copies, she thought to herself, 'Harry, you did make a good choice in Rita. And Thanks, for choosing both me and my niece.'

Cornelius was sitting in his office when Amelia briskly walked in, totally unannounced. He had a visitor there, Lucius Malfoy! Amelia looked at Fudge, and looked up, wrinkling her nose, "Cornelius, I smell something 'off' in your office."

"Eh, what? You can't. I have the maids clean it everynight and have an air freshing charm placed here, Pine scent, I believe."

"No, it's not that. Something rotten and decomposing." Amelia looked around at Lucius, her nose still wrinkled, "Oh, Lucius! There you are." Amelia turned around, looked at the Minister, who was looking directly at Amelia, "Never mind, Cornelius, I've found the source of the stink!" She gave Cornelius the Official Documents, of course, she'd already sent the OTHER'S off to their recepients first, having made sure they were delivered BEFORE Cornelius got his.

'Protection, if you understand.' Amelia thought to herself as she handed them over to the Minister.

"What's this, Amelia?" Fudge asked the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"What's it look like, Cornelius? These are Documents charging Albus Dumbledore with multiple counts, read them for yourself."

"What? How?

"Simple. We've got all the evidence. Everything is tied up nice and neat. In two days time, the Great Albus Dumbledore will be in Azkaban, either for life or facing the Dementor's Kiss." Amelia walked to the still opened Door, stopped, turned slightly with her hand resting on the door frame, "Oh, and it's all thanks to Lord Hogwart's!" Amelia smiled sweetly, turned and left two totally dumfounded Wizards completely in the dark, blindsided.

"Finally! I've got him right where I've wanted him for so long!" Fudge was smiling. Lucius, well, he was of a different mind. He knew that Albus was trying to make deals with the Death Eaters and with Albus facing a very public trial, especially one of THIS magnitude, the negotiations would turn sour.

"Ah, Cornelius, my old friend, maybe we should look at this in another light."

"Eh? What? What did you say? Lucius, I've wanted to get rid of that old geezer for so long . . ," Cornelius started his ranting, but Lucius stopped him. He HAD to derail this unexpected problem, somehow.

"Look, Cornelius, Albus has a lot of pull in the Wizengamot. Many of the leading Lords and many of the lower houses are on his side and they've been helped by him. Shite, man! Albus is owed so many favors and life Debts, . . , well, you know what I mean. Even with all these charges and the circumstances behind them, he'll never be found guilty. He may have to pay an enormous fine, but that's all."

Fudge started sputtering, not getting his words out. How he ever got to be Minister with his lack of ability at speaking and thinking on his feet, Lucius just didn't know.

"Oh, and that's not all. IF he's found innocent, he WILL remember all those who voted against him, and you KNOW what effect that'll have on all the times we'll try to have Bills passed! Just take my advice and try not to antaganize him. You've too much to loose. Shite, man, he may even call for a vote of Non Support against you right then and there, after the trial as New Business! It'd make you look like a clown, Cornelius."

'_Not that you don't look like one already!' _Lucius thought to himself, _'what with the way I've been maneuvering him all these many years since my Lord was killed by that Potter brat! Gawd, I've just GOT to get Albus freed of these pesky charges so he can finish his plans to get his hands on the Potters and the Blacks' Gold. Once he does THAT, my Lord will be better able to finance his operations, and I'll be standing as his Right Hand. The Power I'll then have!' Lucius' thoughts were running amok, trying to make himself look good. _

"What can you do to help, Lucius? You seem to have something up your sleeve." Cornelius was looking at Lucius with sweat running down the side of his face.

"Oh, don't worry, old friend. I've got an idea, but, I'll need Dolores' help." Lucius started getting up and swishing his black robes around himself, similar to the way Snape does to intimidate the younger students. "Dolores and I will be making some impromptu calls and visits to some of the Wizengamot members, those who seem to lack our 'support'. We'll get them to see our 'point of view'. It'll take some time, but, if anyone should ask you any questions about us, just let them know that we have your full support and you know what I'm doing is for the greater good, as Albus says. Many will recognize his favorite line, I do believe!"

"Lucius, you seem to forget, Dolores is in the Goblin Justice System. I've heard rumors of what's happened to her, and it's not pretty." Fudge stated. He was shuttering some at the thought.

"Oh! Yes, I did forget. Such an oversight on my part. Hmm, let me think of who else I might be able to get. Someone who's presence with me won't be questioned, at least not too much. Anyway, I'll do it myself without any help, but, I'll need you to back me some, if anyone goes around asking too many questions."

"You're sure about all this, Lucius? I don't want there to be any repercussions."

"Don't worry my old friend, I've got everything taken care of. And when Albus is freed day after tomorrow, you can be sure the gold will flow into your special investment account at Gringott's." Lucius was smiling, his teeth were highly visible.

Fudge was nodding in acceptance. He didn't know just how he'd have gotten along without his good friend, Lucius, all these years since You-Know-Who died at the hands of the Potter boy." Breathing a sigh of relief, Fudge bid him goodbye.

A few minutes later, Lucius was leaving the Ministry, on his way to chat with a few members of the Wizengamot. He would need the votes, talk to them and persuade them if possible, make deals with them by voting and supporting them on their Bills if necessary, and Bribe them with Gold otherwise. The last option, the VERY last option, would be to send some of his fellow Death Eaters to their home, and persuade them and their family's to vote for Albus. He'd be using up much of his good points he'd built up over the years with the Wizengamot, but, it'd be worth it. Soon, it won't be needed anymore. Those who helped him would still hold their seats, though it'd just be a rubber stamp process, seeing as to who really had the power.

Lucius was humming a bright song to himself as he walked down the Halls of Political Power. He was not one to be messed with, at least that's what HE thought!

Sometimes, we're wrong.

Sometimes.

. . . . . . . . . .

Lucius paid a considerable number of 'visits' to members of the Wizengamot, those who were 'on the fence' as far as Albus was concerned, plus more who'd not really cared about him. It was all 'political maneuvering', and Lucius was the best there was at this particular 'style' of negotiations. He needed quite a bit of gold to bail out one of his staunctious supporters, one who was not marked by his Lord. THAT, was one of her most valuable assets. Of course, Dolores had other 'talents' as far a he was concerned, talents which Dolores was very good at using to pay her way through the corridors of power and Politics in the Wizarding World. 'Dolores, I've never doubted your ethics and ability at staying by Fudges' side all these years. He certainly knew just how to tap his employees for their particular skills!'

Lucius went to Gringott's, and somehow got a meeting with Ragnok. It took a bit gold but he was in. Knowing just how much and to whom to bribe had it's uses.

Lucius sat in a very comfortable chair in Ragnok's office.

"Well, Lucius, what is it you want? I'm very busy, so don't waste my time!"

"I appreciate your seeing me on such short notice, Ragnok."

"The appreciation you showed me is measured in Gold, Lucius. You should know that by now."

"That I do. That I do. I am aware of a certain Witch whom you have, how shall I say it? Oh, yes, you've been keeping her as your 'guest' for a while. Her name is Umbridge, Dolores Jane Umbridge. I wish to negotiate a deal with you for her release into my 'care'." Lucius stated his reason for being here and hinted at the possibility of Gold being paid. Gold certainly got the attention of any Goblin, and Wizards had never ascertained the reason why.

"Lucius, you tread on uncertain ground here within these walls that are Goblin property. You do know, don't you, the reason why she's our prisoner?"

Lucius nodded his head, the negotiations had started and there was no turning back. He just hoped that he had enough gold promised him by his new allies.

"She tried to kill me! In your Wizengamot, Lucius! In front of many witnesses, and knowing the history of your kind, she would have gotten away with it!" Ragnok was angry, but, his anger was sevearly tempered by the promise of much gold. MUCH gold!

He held himself back from taking Lucius prisoner and confiscating all his property. He could do THAT later, after he collected even more gold from this greedy Wizard.

"Lets get to the point, Lucius, in exchange for me giving you our prisoner, you give me, one hundred thousand Gold Galleons! Not one Knut less! It is to be deposited in a special account under your name, in this bank one day before we bring the prisoner here. Once I see the gold deposited, you can come to this bank at opening time the next day and collect her. After that, she's your property as far as we're concerned. Be warned, though, Lucius, if she tries to kill me again, we'll do after her ourselves, even to the point of putting a bounty on her head for a live delivery, plus one of equal value on yours!"

Lucius swallowed, hard. But, he needed her services and it wasn't costing him any gold, just that of his newest allies.

"You've got a deal, Ragnok." Lucius pulled out some withdrawal slips, already signed. Lucius filled in all ten of them for ten thousand galleons each and gave them to Ragnok.

"Is this satisfactory to you?"

Ragnok looked at Lucius, smiling. He had his gold, but felt he underestimated his opponent by a considerable amount. 'I wonder just how much gold I left on the table?' Next time, I'll double the price to make up for my loses on this deal.' Ragnok was thinking to himself as he looked at each of the withdrawal slips.

Ragnok signaled for one of his goblins to come in to him.

"Griphook, take these withdrawal slips, and transfer the gold to the Account of Lucius Malfoy. Once it's done and the gold has been transferred to his account, come back here and report to me." He leaned a little further and looked at griphook causing him to shiver from fear. "Make NO mistakes on this transactions!"

"As you wish!" Griphook left in a hurry. His head was on the line on this transaction and he was petrified.

The transaction completed, the small goblin came back and reported a successful transferance.

"You've done well, Griphook. You shall be rewarded with gold tomorrow morning after the transferrance is completed. Go." Ragnok said to Griphook.

"Lucius, your prisoner will be here tomorrow morning when the Bank opens. Be here then! If you're not, you will forfeit your gold! Now, leave!"

Lucius got up and left with no reply. He will have Dolores tomorrow morning and he will be able to use her both for his plans to get Albus off of the Charges and for his own, rather delightful uses. She had a lot to pay back, and she was rather good at that. 'I'll be making a lot of gold off of this witch!' Lucius thought to himself as he left the Bank.

Ragnok watched the Death Eater leave his bank, and when he had, he got out a rather expensive piece of Parchment and wrote a note, then sealed it with his own personal stamp and seal and requested Griphook's presence.

"Griphook, send this letter to Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, Lord of Hogwarts. Use our best Owl. Report back to me when you've sent it. Again, make no mistakes! This is important."

Griphook left and did exactly as he was told. To be given two important tasks by the Chief of the Goblin Nation, one after the other, met that he was trusted, and that gold will eventually flow to his pockets.

'It's time Harry learned how we do business here. I don't want him to think that I'm operating behind his back. I'll be sharing much of this gold with him, he has earned it. I'll need his trust and this will be one way for me to earn it.'

That evening, a rather regal owl landed on Harry's window with a letter. Harry was certainly surprised, and he smiled quite a bit after reading it. "Profit certainly does flow at Gringott's!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Behind the Scenes – Preparations

Authors Notes: Today is Harry's 32nd Birthday and JKR's 47th. I don't own any of her works, so I'm just borrowing them, temporarily to write my own scenes and wonder what 'could have been'. Enjoy, read and review. It's almost over. I may, from time to time, repost a chapter or two, to add more material. If/when I do, I'll add an author's notes and include the date to keep the reader informed.

"What is it, dear? The Owl." Hermione asked Harry upon seeing him with the letter.

"Oh, it's from Ragnok. Seems he's been given a chance to make a considerable amount of gold off of Lucius." Harry answered.

"Really, now? Just how did THAT happen?" Daphne walked in hearing the conversation.

"It's kinda complicated, dears. I don't know if you'd be too interested in hearing about it. You know, wizards, politics, goblins, that sort of thing." Harry said, trying to smirk and holding back his laugh.

"Oh, Really, now! Well, just try to talk real slow so we can try to catch on and understand, would you?" Hermione crossed her arms and was tapping her foot on the floor.

"Yes, dear, you know us women. We're kinda untrained in all these 'me'n things, like politics, underhanded dealings, lying, backstabbing, threats. That's for Slytherin's and politicians!" Daphne said, arching her eye brows and slipping into her 'Ice Queen" Persona so very easily.

Both witches stood there, together, a united front, facing their husband. It was a game that they'd play once in a while, mainly to sharpen their wits and keep each other on their toes.

Harry burst out laughing. He'd always give in first, to these two, at least.

"Seems Lucius has gone around the Wizengamot and gotten some backers to the tune of ten of them, at least, and each of them 'donated' ten thousand galleons each. Lucius deposited it into his vault at Gringott's and is going to bail out Dolores tomorrow morning, sharply at nine when the bank opens. If he's not there, he forfeits the gold to Ragnok."

"WHAT!" Hermione was the first to express her indignation. Daphne stood there thinking. It's her Slytherin coming out in her.

"Ragnok always looks for a chance to make some gold. He's very sharp, Harry. And don't forget, he's your friend. He's letting you know about this ahead of time. He's not doing this behind your back, so give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I understand, Daphne. He's mentioned that if he catches Dolores in anything illegal, well, Lucius has his own head on the block as well as his entire House! Ragnok will foreclose on Lucius, capture him and Dolores."

Harry sat down at his desk, pondering about all the events that's transpired lately since he was elevated to the Status of 'Lord'.

"I was hit with the Killing Curse! Right there in the Wizengamot. In front of Witnesses. I even protected Ragnok's life and who knows how many others who would have died in a War, all needlessly. And what happens? She's released, bought off with Gold to serve Voldemort and walk the streets – free!"

Hermione and Daphne came over and stood by their Husband. "Sweetie," Daphne wrapped her arms around harry, "We're both here for you. We BOTH promised to stand by your side, no matter what. We'll never leave you."

"ok." was all Harry could muster up. He just turned and buried his head against both of these lovely heartfelt Ladies while they stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

Harry got up, stretching his back and arms and went to get his traveling Cloak. "It's time I started doing something besides taking hits from shiteheads like Lucius and Voldemort. It's time I started making my own waves and show them just what a rich and powerful Lord CAN do!" With that, Harry flooed out.

Hermione and Daphne stood still in their apartments looking at the Fireplace, the last place where they saw their Husband floo out from. They turned to one another and wrapped their arms around each other and hugged one another.

"Daphne, I've known Harry since our first day on the Train coming here to school. I know now, that you were there on that same train then and now I wish I'd known you then like I do now, but Harry's gone out looking for trouble and knowing him like I do, he's gonna find it."

"Hermione, I know that feeling. Gawd help the poor S.O.B.'s when he finds them!"

Hermione looked up at Daphne, her family. "You think we could go and find him – somehow?" Hermione smiled as she said this.

"Yes, my dear sweet sister, yes we can. We both promised to stand by his side no matter what. I'd hate for the both of us to be left out of any fight or confrontation he gets involved in."

Hermione got her traveling cloak. "DOBBY!"

"Dobby is here to serve you, Misses Hermione."

"Harry flooed out and we don't know where he's at. We both need to get to him and help him. Please, get as many elves as we have who are experienced in fighting and lets all go to where ever it is that Harry's at. Can you find him? Can you help us?" Hermione asked.

"YES! Dobby can do all of that." With a snap of his fingers the room was filled with almost two dozen elves, all ready to protect their Wizard and His Witches.

"Misses Hermione, I can get you more elves should you need them. There is many who are most willing to fight to protect the Great and Noble Harry Potter. We all think of him as the Greatest Wizard, because he's good to us and he's honored us in the past."

Hermione and Daphne looked at one another, shrugging their shoulders, utterly amazed at this outcome. "Ok, lets go." And with that statement of permission, they all disapperated.

Daphne and Hermione and the Elves apparated in front of Gringott's whereupon the all went in. The Gringott's Goblins recognized who they were, being the Wives of their First Depositor and the Protector of the Chief of the Goblin Nation, allowed them entry. One of the Smaller Goblins, Griphook, by name, who was very familiar with them, served them.

"Would you be looking for Lord Hogwarts?" he asked them outright, dispensing with the usual pleasantries.

It was Daphne who took charge of the situation. "Yes, where is he?"

"He just stepped in to see Ragnok. I'll take you to him."

All the clients and customers who were in the Bank at that time just stopped what business they were conducting and stared at them. Two Witches, dressed to the Nines, along with a very large contingent of Elves had just walked into the Bank and were shown to the Chief of the Goblin Nation. It was totally unheard of.

There, at the end of the Banks Great Hall, was Harry and Ragnok. Harry had just gotten there.

"Lord Potter-Hogwarts, we've been looking for you. All of us were afraid that you'd be running into trouble and we're here for your protection." It was Daphne who'd spoken up first.

"We said that we'd stand by your side, no matter what happens nor what you have to face. Your future is our future. All of us are your Family, and Families stick together!" Hermione looked at Harry. She didn't like addressing him by his formal titles, but, this was a public place and formalities had to be addressed.

"I guess that was a bit too much for me to hope I could get away and deal with my problems on my own, wasn't it?"

Daphne walked up to her husband, "Yes, dear, it was. No matter what you have to face, even if it's Voldemort himself and Albus Dumbledore included, we're all going to be by your side. We'll help you bear your burdens, because you're not alone anymore, and you never will be. We all love you too much." With that statement made, Daphne waived her hands at the small contingent of Elves.

"What about my Vassals?" Harry asked.

"They're here in Spirit, Dear. Never fear. If we'd asked them to be here, they would have." Hermione spoke with a voice of confidence.

Harry nodded his head in acceptance. "You do know that I'll always love you all for this. It's just difficult for me to get used to, that's all."

"Right, dear. Just, in the future, keep us informed. Now, you were looking for 'others' with whom you have immediate dealings with?" Daphne asked.

"Yes." Turning to Ragnok. I'll get back with you on your letter to me. I'll support you with what you mentioned to me in it. Right now, there're some Wizards I've got business with. Time to start trying out my new Influence with them, so they don't cause too much trouble."

"Trouble always ends with an exchange of gold. I look forward to your Vaults being filled even more." Ragnok stated.

The parties nodded to each other and went their separate ways.

Harry was walking out with Daphne and Hermione next to him followed by all his elves. They were a gruesome sight. Everyone who saw them coming got out of the way, fearing trouble from one of the richest and most politically powerful wizard who'd held more Lordship's than anyone since the Founding of their Civilization. The angry scowl and something else that was on his face showed that Harry was not to be made fun of nor taken lightly as he made his way towards the Ministry. He and his two wives showed their wands to the guard at the doors, and answering no questions, walked in to see the Minister.

The Secretary to Fudge saw Harry approaching her and got up, trying to let him know that the Minister of Magic was in a meeting and not to be disturbed. Harry and company totally ignored her and walked in to a very surprised Fudge.

And one Lucius Malfoy and one Witch dressed in pink.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A meeting of the mind's, eh?" Harry turned towards Umbridge who was reaching for her wand.

"em, em. Mister Potter! You parading around here, dressed as a presumptious Lord is totally out of the Boundaries of our Societies Laws and Customs. I shall have you summarily arrested and brought up on multiple charges. Azkaban will be your new home and all that you have, including these two witches will be given to a much more Upstanding Wizard, such as Lord Malfoy, here."

"Shut your Fing Mouth, you Bitch!" Harry had his wand out and pointed directly at her throat, not even a hair's breadth from her skin. The tip was glowing white, a sure sign of a tremendously powerful burst of Magic about to come from it.

"Potter!" Fudge started to speak, but was shut up.

"Minister, I wouldn't say a word. The next meeting of the Wizengamot will have my Husband and Lord call for a No Confidence Vote on you and you'll be facing so many charges you'll be having the Dementors kissing you!" It was Daphne talking.

"Lucius! I know what you've done. Bribing the members of the Wizengamot, taking gold from them and arranging votes on business about to be brought before them concerning a trial."

Lucius smiled at his adversary. Potter, there's nothing you can do about that. It's all legal, it's called 'politics'. And, as far as the Honorable Madam Umbridge is concerned, I've paid for her freedom, all nice and legal. Afterall, you should know, it's your dear 'friend' the chief of the Goblin Nation who'd freed her just this morning. Isn't it nice to have the gold and power to use it usefully for your own ends?" Lucius laughed at Harry, directly into his face! "It's just like what you're trying to do, except that I've simply outmaneuvered you, just like Albus Dumbledore has done all these many years concerning you. Now, why don't you be a good little wizard and go back to your Muggle Family, there on Privit drive. I'm sure they have some meneial chores for you to do. And while you're at it, take off those robes, they belong to upstanding Wizards, like myself, like Cornealius here, and like Dear old Albus Dumbledore, who've justly helped so many of our kind. You know, the Pure Bloods of our Society."

Harry leaned in even closer to Lucius, his wand tip just grazing the flesh of Lucius' throat. "You've got Voldemort's Dark Mark on your arm, Lucius and Fudge here has been seen doing business and accepting gold from you. When it comes out that you're a Death Eater, it'll bring down Fudge and everyone you've been known to talk to here in the Ministry. I personally saw you in the grave yard that night when Pettigrew helped bring Voldemort back and I saw you kneel down in front of Voldemort! You're going DOWN, Lucius, and I'm gonna be the one who takes you down!"

At that moment, Amelia came in with a group of Aurora's. "Lord Hogwarts, I'm here to take Lucius Malfoy into custody, along with Umbridge and the Minister. All charges have been filed. Let me help you, please!"

Harry looked up and saw Amelia. When he saw her, his entire bearing changed. He calmed down and the Aurora that surrounded him was diminishing. "Thank you, Madam Bones. If you hadn't come in right now, I would have declared a Blood Feud against both Lord Lucius Malfoy and Madam Umbridge!" And he turned to face Fudge and finished his statement, "And, I may have added Fudge to that, as well!"

"Thank you, Lord Hogwarts, for not doing that, yet. I'll take care of these three right now." Amelia directed her Aurora's to place magical Manicals and leg irons on all three and took them to holding cells with around the clock guards. No one saw the prisoners alone.

After the three prisoners were dealt with legally, Amelia sat down in her office with just Harry and his two wives. The Elves stationed themselves outside her office.

"Harry, I've been gathering evidence against the Minister for years now. This includes every time he met with Lucius, every time he was witnessed taking bags of Gold from not just Lucius but other members of the Wizengamot, conversations between the Minister and those he was dealing with. It's all legal and totally ironclad. I've also sent every Aurora to the ten members of the Wizengamot who'd given Lucius the gold to spring Umbridge. I'm charging all of them with bribery and corruption. I have no idea who'll be sitting in their seats in the Wizengamot when next it meets, but it'll be very interesting. Harry, you're at the center of all this. You're the one who's stirring up all this corruption that's imbedded in our government, as small as it is. When this hits the papers, it's gonna turn our world upside down. We've got to get someone to put in the Minister's office immediately plus in the Undersecretary's office."

"Ok, I see your problem. There are a few people I'd like to see in the Minister's office, but only one I'd be very comfortable and that's Author Weasley. In the Undersecretary's office, I'd like to see Percey Weasley. I don't know how you'd feel about these two, but, should you want another candidate, I'd suggest Lord Cyrus Greengrass for either of the two positions. You can mix the three up for either position however you'd choose. But, in any case, I'd like to see someone there I can truly trust, otherwise, I'm tempted to just wash my hands of this entire problem and cash in everything I've got an leave the country. I'm just tired of all the bullshite and corruption. I've been a part of all this since the night my parents were killed and it's all for political power grab and personal grandisement on the part of Albus Dumbledore." With that said, Harry got up and started walking out the door. That's when Amelia got up and took Harry by the arm.

"Please, Harry, don't leave like that. If you do, you'll always have this hanging over your head like the fabled Sword of Damaclese. You're a vital part of this and if you do leave, the people you leave behind will pay the price forever and they'll begin to eventually blame you, even though they shouldn't. Just hang on for a bit longer. Stay true to your feelings of what is Right and always remember: Your wives and Vassals will always stand by your side, no matter the cost to each of us. We all love you very much. We've shown you that!"

Harry looked at Amelia, and almost started to leave, again, when Daphne and Hermione stood in his way, blocking him from leaving.

"Harry, I know you've paid everything you've had in this war, probably more that anyone or any other family except for those whose entire family were killed and causing their House to be extinct." Daphne stood in front of her, their, husband and Liege Lord, gripping the lapels of his robes. Tears were streaming down her face. Hermione, too.

"Harry! Look at me! I don't want to loose you. I don't want you to give up just because you've suffered one defeat. It doesn't matter how much you loose, what matters is you winning. Remember what Lady Hogwarts told you, she said that in the end, you'll win. You'll have to pay an enormous price, but, you'll win. Voldemort and everyone who is either marked or unmarked or who fights against you, they ALL will loose! You'll be the last one standing, and we five will be right there by you. We'll all give our lives to see to it that you win. NEVER doubt that!" Daphne looked at Harry, directly in his eyes. She didn't waiver. She stood firm.

Slowly, Harry looked up at Daphne and Hermione, and looked over at Amelia. He just didn't say a word and looked, not at them but 'far away' at something only he could see. "How much longer will I have to take the hits, the punishments from those who want to take from me and humiliate me? Why can THEY do all this to me and not pay for it? Why can't I fight against them and take my revenge that I so richly deserve? Sometimes, I wish I'd gone into Slytherin House and been more closed, more hard hearted and more willing to exact my revenge against those who've hurt me. All I've done is take the hits and there are times that I feel totally alone. The Lady Hogwarts was right, I am paying the price." He opened the door and started to walk out. "I need time to think. Thanks, for standing by me right now." And with that sad statement, Harry left without the Elves.

It was Hermione who spoke first. "I've seen Harry like this previously, when he was younger. He's taken so much on his shoulders that he's feeling the pressure. What bothers me is that when he's in this state of mind, if someone, like one of his enemies gets in his face, it'd be the trigger that'd set him off. It won't take much. He's a very powerful wizard and if he can fight Voldemort to a standstill, there'd be bodies all over the place with anyone else."

"I see what you mean. When I walked in the Minister's office, Harry was on the verge of declaring a Blood Feud against both Lucius and Dolores. He'd have killed them both outright. Neither of them knew just how close they came to dying. I told them this when I put them in solitary

confinement ." Amelia told the other two what she'd seen and said to the prisoners. "Is there anything we can do for Harry, you know, personally, to help him relieve the anxiety and pressure? I'd gladly go to bed with him and hold him all night. I'd love doing that."

Daphne smiled, "I think anyone of us would do that. But, you can try if you want. You have our permission to go to our bed and wait for him if you want. Tell him we'll also be there."

"You think I should get the other two, Susan and Rita? It can't hurt. What one of us goes through, the others of us goes through." Hermione said, just thinking.

"Yea, that'd help. Amelia, I'll send an elf to Susan and have her go to the apartment and just be there. Also, I'll send Rita an elf and have her there also." Daphne said.

"Ok, let me get a little bit of paperwork cleaned up and have my assistant know I'll be gone. She knows not to ask questions even though I've not said a word. I'll see you all shortly." Amelia started getting some last minute things done before she left by floo.

Daphne and Hermione sent and elf each to Susan and Rita and they all left to go back to their Apartments at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Rita had gotten wind of the events that transpired at the Ministry, written it up and sent it by the elf that came to deliver the message for her to be at the apartments. She wanted her article to be approved for publication, being as it was the right thing to do.

Albus was having a difficult time. He was in his ancestral home trying to come to grips of just 'why' events have gotten so out of hand. Just a few minutes ago, he'd received ANOTHER owl, but this time, instead of it being from Gringott's (Thank Merlin, it WASN'T!), it was from Amelia and another Owl was from the Clerk of the Wizengamot, Percy Weasley. The Wizengamot is set to meet immediately. It was scheduled to meet tomorrow, but certain events have moved it up to now. "How, did Harry find all of those samples? I've had them totally hidden for over a century with not one person knowing about them. Not even the Ghosts' knew about it."

Aberforth came in and saw his brother pacing. He's known Albus long enough to realize there were problems. Shaking his head in dismay he sat down at a table. "Well, Albus, looks like you've got problems. What is it this time: Voldemort, the Ministry, the Goblins, or the Potter boy?" He was trying not to laugh, but only a slight smirk came out. He knew just how far to push his brother. If it came down to a wand fight, he knew how his brother fought and he could hold his own against the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore! No one else knew of this particular talent of Aberforth's and he wasn't about to divulge it to anyone.

"It's none of your business, brother of mine! My troubles are not of my making." Albus sat down, wearily.

Aberforth looked at his favorite brother. Well, since Albus was his only brother, as someone once said,'A win by default is still a win', they were still each other's favorite brothers'. The only joy they really had was their only sister, Ariana. To the best of Albus' knowledge, there was no painting of her. Aberforth, of course, knew otherwise, but he wasn't about to divulge this secret to his brother. Everything Aberforth ever had had been taken away from him and this was all he had left. Except for the Inn that he ran, he was virtually Knutless, all thanks to his dear brother. Whatever problems Albus had was of his own making.

"You know, Albus, you always were a social climber. Here we were, a family, Ancient and Noble and all that load of crap that the Ministry shovels out to the public, and what've we got to show for it? This old run down shack of a house that's no better than what the Gant's had when they were alive. At least they were the descendents of one of the founders of that school you run. I've heard the rumors on the street that you've lost your Job at that school." Aberforth, got up and walked over to Albus, slamming his hand down on the table in front of Albus, hard, startling the old man whose attention seemed to have wandered. "You can't even keep that half-arsed administrative job of yours! You go around sticking your long bent nose into everyone's business making out like you know everything and can bend and twist people into the way you want them!"

Albus looked up at his brother.

"Albus! It ain't gonna work! That Potter boy has more on the ball than you ever had, even when you were his age!" Look at me you twisted old man! I KNOW what you're trying to do. No one's told me a thing! I can see it with my own eyes. I'm your BROTHER!, for Merlins' sake! You can't hide from me, what you're doing, I know you too well! I can see the signs better than anyone else! Even more so than that old fraud, Trelawney you hired at that School of yours!"

"Look, Brother." Aberforth began, "We're brothers, we've grown up together. I don't want the limelight, you do. You've made a name for yourself and our House and I appreciate it. Shite, man. No one else knows of my last name, 'cepting a few folks and I like it that way. I like running my old Inn and staying out of the way of all these witches and wizards and the ministry, all together trying to fight and get everything. I don't need much, nor do I want much. I just want to be left alone, that's all. But, let me tell you something, dear brother of mine."

And here, Aberforth looked at Albus in the eye, "Ain't no one gonna make me do something I don't wanna! And that includes that old snake faced wizard and his twisted bitch of a bitch witch who follows him around and screams curses at anyone who looks crosseyed at her or her so called Lord. I'll stand up to them all. I might lose and get killed, but at least I'll die a free man."

"Look at me, damn it, Albus! Look at me in the eye!" Aberforth got right angry at his brother who didn't seem to be paying Aberforth any attention. "You're going down the wrong road, hooking up with the wrong people and it's gonna get you killed one day. Maybe THEN, you'll rest in peace when you see Ariana. She's the only one who could knock some real sense into that thick head of yours!"

"Aberforth, I know what I'm doing. It's all for the greater good of the Magical World."

"Oh, that's a load of dragon shite and you know it! Ever since you had that presumed duel with that blonde headed dandy back in the '40's and you got this job as Headmaster as a result, you've been different. For the life of me, Albus, I don't know why you didn't take the Minister's job when it was offered to you back then. Ever since you turned it down and took this teaching job at the school, the Minister's been thinking you've been wanting his job. You've been playing both ends against each other. You've been portraying yourself as this 'high and mighty' undefeatable wizard and everyone been bowing and scraping to you. You do know, don't you, that you've made some deadly enemies with that snake faced wizard and his followers, don't you?"

Aberforth was on a roll. He just wanted to see how far he could push his brother before he snapped, got angry and let the real honest truth out.

Albus let forth something that surprised Aberforth. "They're the only ones I can go to who can really shake up our world. There's not enough Pure Bloods to marry one another. They're dying off. Sooner or later, they'll either have to marry some one with Muggle Blood in them or have squibs with another Pure blood or not get married and not have kids. This generation is the last generation of Pure Bloods. They'll have to start marrying someone with Muggle Blood in them or their Houses will be extinct. I've met with them and told them this. It's time we took out Harry so we can clean up our world. I'll have to move up my timetable considerably now and Harry's in the way. If he won't go back to his Mother's people, I'll have to take more drastic actions."

"Albus, you're crazier than a loon! That's Azkaban you're talking about."

"No, it isn't. I'm not going there."

"Oh, yea, what about that owl you received? You have to go to the Wizengamot, if not, they'll send the Aurora's after you. You'll never be able to show your face in public again. You'll be a wanted man, thanks to Potter."

Albus sat there, looking at the early morning light streaming in the windows. He had a decision to make and it was a difficult one to take, not make. He'd already made it in his mind, now, he'd have to carry it out. He didn't really want to, but,as he said in the past concerning Harry, it'd be for the Greater Good'.

Albus pulled out his wand, toying with it, turning it over and over in his hand while he thought and talked to his brother. "You've been a good brother to me, Aberforth, but you've never really gone after the good things in life. We're totally different."

"The good things in life, for me, are right here at home, where I can be close to Ariana. I can feel her here all the time. You just haven't taken the time to see it. I've made the right choices; Can you say the same?" Aberforth commented.

Albus got up and with his wand pointed at his brother, the last words he heard was: "Now it happens, just like I was told, Albus.",

Albus looked down on the table where his brother lay, still, unmoving. Albus walked out of the door saying to himself mostly, "I just had to cut my losses." He apparated away to the Ministry and to his fate, thinking of what he'd done, but not really. After all, what's reality?

Of course, what Albus thought he'd done and seen, was not what really happened.

But, Albus didn't know that.

It was, after all, for the 'Greater Good'.

As Albus was walking away from his Ancestral Manor Home, he was being observed by a set of eyes, a very sad set of eyes that belonged to a very young woman, a woman who resembled the Dumbledore brothers, but looked so much like their Mother. After all, why shouldn't a daughter?

She went over to where Aberforth lay across the table. Cradling his head gently in her arms and holding him to her, she spoke to him. "Aberforth, come on, wake up, wake up. You're ok now. Everything's going to be alright with you. Your trials' are over."

An elderly man's eye's opened up and seeing for the first time in over a century a form, a person whom he thought he'd never see again. Tears formed in his eyes, his old wrinkled hands reached up to caress her face so gently.

"How?" he asked briefly.

"I've always been here with you, Aberforth, always. You were the one who truly cared for me. Lily Potter isn't the only one you know. And not just Mothers can do this for their sons. Who do you think gave her the idea and help for her son?"

"Ariana!" was all Aberforth could get out before he hugged her so much, his very elderly frame shaking and the tears of happiness fell from her eyes, and his. Tears of Happiness and Joy.


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter 20 **

**Author's Note 2**:

This chapter, posted 20 August 2012, is a replacement of the one I posted on 9th of August 2012 before I went on vacation. I've added a considerable amount to it. I know that some may want a 'different' Harry, but for now, for this story, I like him as he is and the other characters who surround him. Sometimes, I just like a lot of excitement and challenge, for a lack of better words.

I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story.

Author's Note: This chapter is partly finished. The reason I'm posting it is that my wife and I are going on vacation to the southeast United States: South Carolina, Georgia, Florida for a week. When I return next week, I'll post the rest of it. Remember: Dumbledork is STILL in the courtroom! Unfortunately, so too, is Lucius and The Pink Toad! Events will start to move relatively fast now. Unless bad tidings befall. I don't like 'cliffhangers' generally, but this is the exception. I want to thank each of you for reading my story. I've got more, so, hang on to your broom and wand.

** The Trial**

The news of the Trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hit the Daily Prophet and the Magical World the same way that Voldemort's death did on November first nineteen eighty one except this time, no one could really believe it. There were two sides, those who were for Albus and those against him. The Former camp, obviously, prevailed due to the general Wizarding Public just not knowing and being told of all the machinations that Albus orchestrated behind the scenes. This was his major playing card. If you looked at what he did from the outside, from the outside, it all seemed normal and respectable. He never admitted anything. That's why he walked in to the Ministry like he owned the place, like he had not a care in the world.

Harry, along with Daphne and Hermione, walked into the Ministry without saying a word. Around them swarmed many reporters from news media from all over the world. Harry, though, remained tight lipped.

As the two parties approached the main part of the Ministry, where the fountain of Magical Brethren was, they met, of course, not on purpose.

"Well, Harry, my boy, it's good to see you. I want to congratulate you on your elevation to that of Lord. You deserve it."

Harry whipped out his wand in less than a heartbeat and with it pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "I ought to kill you right now, you lying bastard! For all the death and destruction you've put me and my family through, for stealing from me, for not telling me anything! YOU USED ME!"

Harry's magical Aura started lighting up his entire frame, the magical wind that formed was blowing his unruly hair away from his face and his cloak was blowing away from him. The very tip of his wand had lit up, and his other hand had formed an unearthly glow. Harry was on the verge of killing the Old Liar right where he stood. "Come on, you Bastard, you want me, you think you're wizard enough to take me? Come and get me, you lying Arse hole. No more will I go to Privet Drive and be molested for a lifetime by those Uncaring, unfeeling Muggles you placed me with!"

The Ministry Aurora's had come and surrounded the pair. "Lord Hogwarts, drop your wand now!" Harry didn't budge, he didn't even appear to have even hear them.

"Dumbledore, you're going down for everything you've done. I've fired you as Headmaster of the school. You'll NEVER step foot on that property. Not ever again! For what you've done, to me and to others, I'll make sure you'll be a hunted man for the rest of your days! So Help Me!"

Albus had that infuriating smile and that twinkle in his eye. He knew just how to handle a rough situation without getting mad. He was in full control of his emotions. It was Harry he wanted to show just who was out of control.

"Lord Hogwarts, we'll not ask again, drop your wand or we'll be forced to take you into custody and press charges against you. Now, Drop your wand!" It was Kingsley Shacklebolt who was speaking.

Harry looked at him, anger still on his face. "You're one of Dumbledork's flunkies! I recognize you from the meetings. I'd never trust you. NEVER!"

"Be that as it may, I'm still asking you to drop your wand. This is not the time nor the place for this."

Harry wavered for a bit, and lowered his wand, but not before spitting in the face of the former Headmaster. Harry lowered his wand and walked away to the courtroom, number nine, in the lowest part of the Ministry, the same courtroom that he himself was in many years ago.

Harry threw open the courtroom doors, banging them against the wall which got the attention of everyone there. He went and sat down, his body was at extreme attention, he was ready for anything or anyone who dared to attack him. His wives came in behind him and sat with him, they tried to calm him down, but without success.

The rest of the parties involved also came in, but they were much more subdued, quieter than Harry was. Right now, Harry didn't give nor care a royal damn who didn't like his attitude.

The acting head of the Wizengamot stood from his seat and called the Chamber to order. "Hear Ye, hear ye, this session of the Wizengamot is now called to order. The first case to be called is Lord Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius was brought into the court bound in chains and strapped into the witness chair.

"Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, you are charge with multiple counts of bribing the Minister of Magic and multiple counts of Bribing members of the Wizengamot. Madam Bones, please present your evidence."

Amelia Bones arose from her seat and brought out the evidence. "I have here, documents that shows how Lord Malfoy gave bags of gold to the following members of the Ministry:

1 – Barty Crouch, Jr.

2- Augustus Rookwood

3 –Theodore Nott, Sr.

4 – Lord Mulciber

5 – Gregory Goyle, Sr.

6 – Vincent Crabbe, Sr.

7 – Pius Thickness

8 – Walden MacNaire

9 – Lord Yaxley

10- Zacharias Smith

11- Lord Marcus Flint, Sr.

12 – Lord Bulstrode

13 – Lord Rosier

14 – Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge

15 – Cornelius Oswald Fudge

At the mentioning of each of these publicly known names, the talking and whispering in the galleries started out low and gradually got louder, till the Head of the Wizengamot had to bang his gavel for order.

"In addition, I have here, memories of each of the transactions that took place with each of the accused."

Lucius jumped up out of his chair screaming, "THERE WERE NO WITNESSES. FUDGE ASSURED ME OF THAT!"

"Bailiff! Restrain the witness. Lord Malfoy, if you are out of order again, I'll be forced to put a silencing charm on you and physically restrain you to the chair! Now, sit down!" The Temporary Head of the Wizengamot announced to the court and to the witness.

Lucius sat, with an angry scowl on his face. Things were not going the way he'd planned, not yet, anyway.

Amelia looked over at Lucius, smiling briefly, which made Lucius' blood boil at her looking at him and her smirk. It was then, his outburst, that confirmed her evidence that not only was HE guilty, but so too, was Fudge and the others whose names she'd brought up as partners. Lucius looked at Amelia and silently mouthed to her the words: _"You're dead!"_

Amelia just continued smiling while Lucius barely kept himself restrained. Barely.

Harry, meanwhile looked on at the confrontation that took place and saw what what Amelia had brought up as evidence was going to bring to justice quite a few of Voldemort's rats that'd infiltrated the Ministry. Harry sat back somewhat relaxed, but still he kept his vigilance as Moody taught him.

The Head of the Wizengamot looked at the evidence, and proceeded to ask Amelia leading questions. "Madam Bones, the memories, would you place them in the Pensieve Projector so that the Court may view them?"

Amelia did as requested and placed the memories, one by one, in the Projector, pouring them into the stone bowl and allowed the court to view them individually. Finally, after a considerable amount of time, it was halted.

After the viewing, the Wizengamot members, those who were viewed as having been seen taking bribes and hearing why they were doing so, arose to leave. Some were voicing their disapproval over the memories.

Lord Goyle got up and voiced his concerns, "Madam Bones, I highly object to these so called 'memories'! I see here where you are trying to frame not only myself, but many of the good members of our Pure-Blooded Society with false accusations and outright lies! I want to know, right now, the source of these memories!"

At that statement, there was a lot of murmuring not only in the audience, but among the Wizengamot Members themselves. If these memories proved 'true', then a great majority of the Wizengamot would be going to Azkaban and they'd be loosing not only their Seats, but their Lordships, and Titles of "Ancient and Noble". Many would face financial ruin and outright dissolution of their House. The Goblins would be having a 'field day'.

The Head of the Wizengamot looked at Amelia, "Well, Madam Bones, from whom did you get each of these memories?"

Amelia looked at Harry, taking a deep breath, "I am not allowed to say, as the source is extremely confidential, but is beyond reproach."

"Madam Bones, be that as it may, either we have the name of the person, or persons, now, or this evidence will be disregarded and the case will be thrown out and dismissed."

At that statement, Harry got up and stood before the Wizengamot.

"Lord Hogwarts, are you the source of these memories? Some of them are quite old and would place you as an infant, due to your rather youthful age."

"I am the one who provided the memories for Madam Bones, but I am not the one who actually saw what took place."

"Well, then, just WHO is the person who saw these events? I find it rather hard to believe that one person could actually view each and every one of these events without them knowing."

Harry stood for a moment, looked at Amelia and saw her shake her head in the slightest way. She didn't want him to divulge his secret, but, if he didn't then Lucius and a majority of the liars and molds who worked for Voldemort would stay and not be exposed.

"I can call them here, now, with the courts permission."

"Then do so, or this case will be dismissed."

Harry then called out, "Lady Hogwarts, please come here, I need you." Harry seemed to call for one of his wives, everyone was looking around, perplexed.

"Lord Hogwarts, just what are you trying to do? This is a court of law, not a Muggle Circus!"

Harry didn't speak, for in front of him appeared a young woman, the same who was the very formulation of Hogwarts herself.

"My Heir, I see that you need my help." Lady Hogwarts said, without need of Harry asking of her.

At the appearance of this strange woman in the court the level of talking arose dramatically. The Head of the Wizengamot stood up, banging his gavel many times to maintain order. Finally, when order had been restored, the question was asked again, "Just who are you? You are not allowed to just Apparate in this Courtroom. Lord Hogwarts, I told you that I will not tolerate this sort of behavior! Now, identify yourself!"

"I am the Lady Hogwarts. I was created by the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At that pronouncement, the Pink Toad stood up and with her body shaking, and a scowl on her face, pointed to the Lady Hogwarts, "This is a court for upstanding Pure-Blooded Witches and Wizards, NOT some facsimile that was created by this presumptuous half breed of a wizard! I demand that you remove yourself from our court now and this case not only be dismissed, but that Potter be thrown in Azkaban and all his so called 'Titles', lands, gold, contracts, and these Whores who called themselves his 'wives', be given over to a more deserving Wizard, like the defendant, Lord Lucius Malfoy, who has demonstrated his standing service to our Ministry!"

Daphne jumped up, wand in her hand but had it pointed down towards the floor, shaking with rage at being called a 'Whore' in public, challenged her.

"Madam Umbridge, What was it you just called me?"

There was no response. The Pink Toad just stood there smiling. "Your so called 'marriage' contract is a farce and is patently illegal in our courts and is not recognized by us, therefore you are a WHORE, as is that MudBlooded Whore who also calls herself Potters' 'wife'! It is illegal for any wizard to have more than one wife. What I called you and her stands!"

"As a Daughter of a Standing Lord, Lord Cyrus Greengrass, and a wife of a Wizard who holds multiple Lordship's, I hereby call a BLOOD FEUD between the Houses I represent and you! I also call you out to duel, here and now, to defend your statements and your honor. WINNER TAKE ALL!" Daphne had her wand held up, her stance that of a defending position ready to deal out Magical Justice. She intended to kill her right there in the courtroom, if necessary! The consequences be damned!

The Head of the Wizengamot, Pius Thickness, stood up, banging his gavel, trying to maintain order. Never had anyone been called forth to duel nor a Blood feud been called out in court.  
>"Lady Daphne, hold your tongue! This is illegal. I command you to sit down and lower your wand, now!" Pius Thickness shouted out.<p>

Daphne shot back: "What I've done is completely within the laws and rules of ALL Ancient and Noble Houses of which I'm a member, and what I've started – STANDS!"

Harry was sitting there beside Hermione, both of them seething quietly with barely restrained rage.

Harry stood up, asking the question that no one wanted asked: "Pius Thickness, why is it that a member of the Wizengamot, of whom a considerable number are brought up on charges of bribery are still sitting in the Wizengamot? Furthermore, why is it a member of the Wizengamot, fresh out of the Goblin's Justice system, who was bailed out by donations given by the very members of the Wizengamot and given to Lord Lucius Malfoy, then why is it she is allowed to defame the character of an established Lord and his wives? Everything that I've done, as a Lord has been done within the ancient Laws that pertain to the Ancient and Noble Houses. Lady Daphne is well within her rights to defend her character, here in public against someone who should know better."

Lord Potter, please sit down, and hold your comments. Who are you to question an esteemed member of the Wizengamot?" Pius Thickness both asked and stated his thoughts.

"No, I will NOT sit down, NOR go quietly from this court after having been Libeled in this court when all I came here for was for legal justice to be done and all I see is this group doing its' best to defame both me and my wives! What Lady Daphne has legally asked for will stand by Magical Law. Her honor is at stake and I as her husband will stand by her side and support her in this! So Mote It Be!" With that statement made, a bolt of light came out of Harry, sealing his request, oat and statement.

The courtroom was silent when Lady Augusta Longbottom stood and leaning on her cane. "Lord Potter-Hogwarts has a point. He has come here seeking not just justice but Magical Justice from this Body of Lawmakers and so far he has received disdain heaped upon him and has been called names and his wives referred to in a manner that should make us all ashamed. I for one am thoroughly ashamed of being a part of this group. I am now asking Lord Potter-Hogwarts for his forgiveness in all the ways and name calling this group has given him. Furthermore, I personally and as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, do hereby stand by and support Lord Potter-Hogwarts . . ." Here she looked up at Pius Thickness and then turned to look straight at Harry and added, ". . . despite the consequences!" She sat down, neither afraid nor despairing of herself nor of her grandson for what she'd said.

The courtroom visitors were stunned into silence. Never had anyone heard a member of the Wizengamot made such a speech in defense and support of someone bringing charges against anyone. Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter's dictation quill was taking down every word that was said and who said it, plus, her photographer along with Colin Creevy, was taking photographs. The Daily Prophet would be selling out in the morning and would need another printing to meet the demand over what'd happened.

"Lady Longbottom, your views are not to be stated in a public forum and in this Court of Justice. Do not do so again!" Pius Thickness said, having got up, and banged his gavel for attention.

August Longbottom straight away stood up, her cane in her hand and she wasn't using it for support THIS time. "Pius Thickness, you old fraud! I've heard with my own two ears the majority of the members of this Wizengamot, including every name mentioned in the charges brought forth here today by Lady Amelia Bones, every one was talking about this case and the next case of Albus Dumbledore and each one was agreeing to find them INNOCENT! In fact, every name mentioned here as well as the majority with the exception of a minority of the houses of the Light and one who is sitting on the fence, received Bags of Gold to sway their decision to find them INNOCENT!" Here she brought up her cane and pointed it towards Pius, "And YOU, Pius, received TWO bags of Gold,each holding ten thousand gold galleons! You are guilty of Bribery." August Longbottom held up her wand and drew out her memories of what she'd both seen and heard and put them in an unbreakable vial and placed them with the clerk of court, one named Percival Weasley. He just smiled when he looked over at Augusta and then looked at Harry. Harry nodded his head very slightly, briefly. Harry had another on his side.

Albus stood up, he had not said a word up to this point, descretion being the better part of valor."Lord Thickness, Lord Potter-Hogwarts, Madam Longbottom, I'm also involved in this as a defendant; Maybe we could all continue on with the court proceedings and settle the dueling after court adjourns." Albus was using his best 'grandfatherly' persona and voice to try and calm the opponents. He knew he was going to be found 'no guilty' due to the behind the scenes work of Lucius Malfoy. So far, he'd chosen 'right'. Interesting, is it not?

They all settled down and resumed the proceedings, for which the Head of the Wizengamot asked a question of the Lady Hogwarts.

"Are these your memories that we've seen in the Pensieve?"

"Yes."

"You do know, don't you, that only testimony of actual living beings is allowed in this court?"

"Those are your rules, not mine! I remember you being in school as a student; I recall every moment of every day you spent there. My memory is perfect, which is what I can't say about yours!"

"You are out of order for that statement, whoever you are! Now, get out of my courtroom. Bailiff, remove this, this, creature, whoever she is! Potter, You're to be detained by the Aura's immediately for bringing her here."

"Pardon me, Wizard, but you have no Authority to order me to leave my property!"

The Head of the Wizengamot stood up, indignation stood out on his face, purpling his face more so than Harry had ever seen on his Uncle Vernon. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I do so dare, Wizard! This courtroom, this entire Ministry," the Lady Hogwarts waved her arms around the entirety of the Courtroom "even the entire property of Diagon Alley, including Knockturn Alley and Hogsmeade is property that originally belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. It is by DEED and CONTRACT that TEMPORARILY allows the Ministry and the town to be built on this property. Each year, the Ministry pays into an Account, at Gringott's, gold, for the express purpose of the use of the Founders' Land, which they still own, though they are dead, it is still owned and controlled by my HEIRS!" With that last said, she waived her hand, pointing to Harry, Daphne and Hermione.

"This is preposterous! No such deed or payments in gold exists! This land is the property of the Ministry!" One of the members of the Wizengamot said, rather boisterously. He was as purple in the face as Vernon Dursley, which Harry noticed.

"Wizard! I suggest that you hold your tongue before you immerse yourself in more trouble than you already are in!" The Lady Hogwarts looked at him with Steel in her eye's. "In fact, I remember you as a student. You were always hot headed and paraded your authority over the other underclasses especially when you were Head Boy! I was thoroughly ashamed of you THEN, and I'm ashamed of you NOW! I also recall how you, yourself, broke those same rules behind the backs of the faculty, staff and other students, even though you gave out detentions and took points from others who committed those same infractions that YOU YOURSELF were equally guilty of! You're doing that same thing, even NOW! And by the ancient rules of the Wizengamot that was originally set up by the Founders, you can be removed, permanently, by my Heirs Will and Choice!"

At this last saying of the Lady Hogwarts, there was total silence permeating the entire Courtroom.

During this brief moment of silence that ensued, a Goblin stood up.

It was Ragnok. Again!

The Head of the Wizengamot looked at the Goblin, and paled. He recalled what happened the last time this particular Goblin was here and it'd cost the Wizarding Community too much Gold and the downfall of many Ancient and Noble Houses and the Dissolution of quite a few Lordship's. Never mind the fact that they were supporters of Voldemort.

The Head of the Wizengamot banged his gavel for order, though it was totally unnecessary.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation."

Ragnok acknowledged that recognition, how ever briefly, and made his statement. "I have here the accounts that were originally set up by the founders whom were mentioned. Each year at the beginning, gold is deposited into this account by the Ministry for the use of the Land that is owned by the Founders. Here, are the Deeds and the Contracts, all are the Original Documents that we keep in our document vaults at Gringott's. It also states that the gold is to be invested at premium rates and all the gold is to be used at the discretion of the Founders' Heirs, when they are to appear and are officially recognized. Their Recognition has been Officiated by both the Magical Test for Inheritance and recognized by this same Court. These three individuals, Lord Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, Lady Daphne Greengrass Slytherin and Lady Hermione Jane Granger Hufflepuff are the Heirs. They have use and control of this Account, and can, at their discretion, cancel this contract and force the Ministry, and all businesses to leave both Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and Hogsmeade and, they can increase the yearly rents on these property's, should they so choose!" Ragnok looked over at Harry, nodding his head and smiling his toothy grin.

The Goblin had the Wizengamot, by their 'tender parts', and he knew it!

"Also, as you can see by the documents I've brought that in no way does the Goblin Nation have use of this Gold. We only invest it and add to it the interest that we assist in earning so that the Heirs of the Founders can use it, at their discretion."

The Wizard, the member of the Wizengamot couldn't take it any longer; He drew his wand and standing up, pronounced his spiteful, hateful, derogatory words at Ragnok, "You gold grubbing, lying filthy creature! You've placed good upstanding wizards in the position of virtual slaves to your kind and all for the gathering of gold and power over others whom you despise and hate! You need to be put in your place – NOW!"

Harry was already on his feet as were Daphne and Hermione, their Wands drawn and they'd placed their bodies in front of Ragnok, preparing to defend their friend with their lives again. This time, it didn't look like 'if' it was necessary, but rather it absolutely 'WAS' necessary.

Harry immediately stood up, wand drawn, his two wives standing and moving to be in front of Ragnok, their wands also drawn.

"Drop your wand now! You saw what happened to Umbridge, so unless you want to be in the Goblins' Justice System, I suggest you drop your wand and apologize. NOW!" Harry, standing in front of Ragnok, never moved from his position.

It was Pius Thickness, who was the interim Head of the Wizengamot, whose head was at stake here. Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, having seen this same scene previously, knew that his head was also at stake. He fully remembered what this same Goblin had said that the Goblin Nation would require, by Treaty, if it ever happened again!

Both Lord Flint, who was standing up, virtually challenging the Chief of the entire Goblin Nation, wand drawn and who would it be, standing behind him with their wand drawn? You guessed it – the 'Pink Toad' herself again. Not even out of the Goblin Justice System two days, and here she is, again, banging on their doors, demanding to be let back in, or so it appeared.

"Why are you drawing your wands? State your reasons NOW! You know what almost happened the last time this happened! The restitution that'll be drawn up against you and this time, the financial consequences, both will be harsher and more permanent."

"Your Goblins have been draining us Wizards and Witches for centuries! This pay out that happens yearly is just a sample of what they've been taking from us, US, who are the upstanding, pure-Blooded Magical Beings of our Society. We've bled and died to keep what we have and here these, these – Creatures -", with that last word said, he spit at Ragnok, " - just come in and take what we've got, by draining us a little at a time! They just sneer at us, making us feel as if it's WE who owe them!"

"Didn't you hear what he said? He said that the gold that the Ministry pays into the account stays there and is invested. In no way does the Goblin Nation use that gold for their own purpose. If you don't understand the testimony given here and if you let your own prejudices interfer with your voting, you should give up your seat on the Wizengamot and give it to another who better understands what is happening." Harry was trying to get Lord Flint to understand but was failing.

Dolores was not going to just stand, or sit, there so she too, got up standing behind that Wizard who apparently had her same views. She was still wearing her favorite color: Pink!

"Hem, hem." With that coarse sound grating on the nerves of not just Harry, but also on Daphne and Hermione, she had their attention. "Mr Potter, there's more than just me who doesn't like these filthy creatures commanding our gold and running our Pure-Blooded Society!"

"You didn't learn the last time, Umbitch and you didn't learn the year before THAT when the Wizengamot put you in Azkaban for torturing Students with Dark Objects. Drop your wand and you'll not suffer the consequences. Continue down this path and you'll not be the only one who'll be suffering the pains of Goblin Justice!" Harry was standing in front of Ragnok, his Friend, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

"How dare you call me that horrid name! I'm an upstanding pure-Blooded Witch and demand respect from such half bloods as you!"

"You forget that you're under a required duel with the Lady Daphne? You should be more careful, else you'll be on the loosing end of her wand!" Harry looked at Dolores Umbridge with narrowed eyes. "And don't forget, I'll be there to finish the challenge!"

Amelia stood up and walked over to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder to try and settle him down, somewhat. She didn't want to get too 'personal' so she was limited in what she could do, so she whispered to him: "Harry, your time will come to deal with them personally, so to will Daphne's. Let's just get on with these trials and later, I'll help you deal with them at a later date." Harry looked at Amelia. She was smiling an unspoken message. So Harry sat down, with Daphne beside him. The proceedings continued.

"POTTER! You're the product of a long standing Pure-Blooded Wizard and here you are protecting the life of this – THIS! - wretched creature who doesn't even deserve the RIGHT to draw breath for what his kind has done to US!" Lord Flint was seething with undeniable rage. Umbitch, the Pink Toad, was smiling her toothy hate filled smile, thinking she had the upper hand.

Albus stood up again, trying to make peace, not that he really wanted it, but to be found not guilty so he could get on with his plans 'for the Greater Good". "Please, again, let us continue with the trial and not air out our separate thoughts on one another." Still, no one moved, so Albus sat down.

The entirety of the Chamber was totally silent, everyone was afraid of what could happen if this particular Goblin was killed. There'd be a war between the two Races, of Goblins and Humans, such that there'd not been since 1066 when the last all out war occurred. It'd almost decimated the British Magical Population. Besides, the Goblins had all their Gold locked up in their impenetrable Vaults!

It was a standoff: Both Harry and Lord Flint were at odds and didn't move. It was then that Lucius stood and tried to reason with Harry much like Albus just did.

"Harry, Lord Potter, maybe if you'd lower your wand we could reach some kind of, how shall I say, 'an agreement'? No one here wants to die, nor start a War. There's too much to loose over a very minor disagreement over our own perspectives and opinions." Lucius was trying to be somewhat suave and low key. And at the same time, he wanted to try to have Ragnok to be in his 'debt'.

It was Daphne who next spoke up, she knew Lucius for what he was: a real snake and a debased liar.

"Lucius Malfoy, I wouldn't trust you, and neither will Harry. He's seen how you keep your promises! You're out for gold and political power and you'll sell out anyone to get what you want!"

Hermione stepped away from where she stood and got between Harry and Lucius. "Malfoy! You're involved in this up to your Wand! You're not interested in preventing a War, you're just wanting to save your own precious SKIN! Not only do you carry the Dark Mark which means that Voldemort OWN'S YOU - both BODY and SOUL, but you're trying to keep Ragnok here from taking you, Flint, Umbitch, Thickness, and Fudge as his Prisoners! Remember what he said the last time he was here in this very Court Room and he was almost killed by Umbitch, one of your precious 'upstanding' pure bloods? If any of you lets loose just one curse, your fate is sealed! Absolutely! And you know it!" Hermione stood in front of Harry, his want pointing over her shoulder so he would be partially protected by her own body. She just couldn't let what happened to him previously, happen to him again. Both she and Daphne just loved him too much.

Lucius was beginning to be more than afraid, he was terrified. 'Here I've gone and gotten ten, TEN, of Voldemort's supporters to spend ten thousand gold galleons, EACH, to bail out that pink bitch so she could help me sway the Wizengamot to vote in favor of that old geezer Albus, and here, one of them has gone and lost his head in some kind of prejudiced swirl of madness and screwed up everyone's plans!'

Lucius' thoughts were swirling with potential options of what to do.

'I've got to do something, now, before it gets out of hand like it did the last time, and this time, it's my own head that will be on the Goblins' chopping block!'

"Lucius, you and Marcus lower your wands and sit; There'll be time for discussing your differences later. If you allow your emotions to overcome you, then not only will you loose all but so too, will the rest of us in a war that'll surely come before this day is over." Albus was more firm now, it was for getting out of court without starting a Wizard-Goblin war that'd interfere with his plans.

Harry heard what was said, and against his better judgment, he lowered his wand and then so to did the others.

Pius Thickness resumed the court proceedings.

After a short review of the evidence against Malfoy the Wizengamot found him guilty of interference with Ministry Business and Fined him one thousand Galleons, payable directly to the Minister of Magic, Cornealius Fudge!

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration, but held himself in check. He had one more trial to go through so he contained his frustrations.

There was a small brief recess and Harry took it to walk around. He approached Rita. "How are you coming along, Rita?" Harry asked.

Rita looked around, and seeing that no one was watching, she smiled at him and briefly patted his hand. "I'm taking complete notes, word for word. My two photographers are taking pictures at the most opportune moments that illustrate the proceedings precisely. So far, Harry, it all looks good on you, especially where the opposing parties either loose their composure or are caught in outright lies. This'll go to print tonight and will be in the edition tomorrow morning. I'll make sure the entire proceedings are published, word for word, and I'll summarize them." Rita looked around, and placed a notice me not charm around them, she looked up at Harry, smiled.

It was at this point that Lady Hogwarts came over and placed a stronger charm around her Heir so that Albus would not be able to see what Harry was doing.

"Go ahead, my Heir, no one will see either of you!" She smiled at Harry. It was a smile that most any woman, be they either Muggle or Magical could interpret.

"Rita leaned over and kissed Harry on his

lips. "After I get this column in print this evening, I'll be over to your apartments and spend the night with you and your wives. You'll need all our comfort, my Lord." She smiled a very predatory smile, just for him. She wanted to let him know precisely that she desired him Harry understood.

Harry walked away and left the courtroom, still under the strong 'notice me not' charm walked around a bit and ran into Dumbledore. He stayed far away from him so as to not come into his personal space. Harry just listened to the Old Liars' Plans being discussed with another Wizard.

A wizard Harry recognized: Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Albus: "Lucius, how stands the vote of the Wizengamot for my Trial?"

Lucius: "It's all done, Albus. They've all been paid off, those who can be trusted and they have the Majority votes!"

Albus: "Thank you, my friend. When this is all over and Harry is out of the way, you'll be well rewarded. I'm sure his two wives would be of interest to either you or your son."

Lucius: "Thank you, Albus. They certainly will!"

With that conversation spoken and covertly overheard by Harry, he knew that he'd loose this trial also. 'Hmm, atlestIknow who's against me, the major players, at least.' Harry thought to himself these thoughts and more as he walked away back to the court room.

"Harry, my Heir, I'd like a word with you."

Harry looked up with a troubled face. "I know you're having a difficult time and all looks lost, but trust me, please. Even though you'll loose these two trials, at the very end, you'll succeed."

Harry looked away, thinking. He turned to face her, "I realize that you know more than I do, and can probably see the future or something like that, but all I see is defeat and failure and the possibility of me dying and my wives and Vassals being given over to animals like Lucius Malfoy and the death eaters he's with. Not to mention Dumbledore. He's Darker and more evil than even Voldemort ever was."

The Lady Hogwarts bit her lower lip, a silent tear sliding down her cheek. "Harry, all I can say, for now, is that you're closer to the truth than you actually realize. Albus Dumbledore is worse than you can possibly imagine. He's gone further than even Tom conceived of doing. Whatever you do, never allow him on the grounds of Hogwarts!"

Harry looked at The Lady Hogwarts with a renewed interest. "What do you mean?"

"You know I can't say, for now, but, later, when the proper time is here, you'll know everything in it's good time."

"Ok, I still trust you, and thanks for helping me."

With that said, Harry walked away, back to the courtroom and sat down between Daphne and Hermione.

"You ok, dear?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, sort of. I just found out that this trial is fixed. The majority of the Wizengamot has been paid off by Lucius, enough to swing the votes. At least we'll know who's for us by who is voting in our favor."

"Dear, I kinda figured that by what's happened so far." Daphne said.

"At least the House of Longbottom is still standing by our side. Augusta has always been fair." Harry said.

"That she has, dear. My father can testify to that. He's worked with her for long enough to know." Daphne said.

"What about Umbitch? I intend to get her for what she's called both of you. You've both been very honorable and have not deserved anything she's said about you."

"We know, dear, we realize this, but let me deal with her in my own way, woman to woman. I've got something that she hasn't!" Daphne held Harry's hand in hers and looked into his emerald green eyes. "I've got a husband who loves me and stands up in public defending me. She has no man, either wizard or Muggle, who does that, and that makes her jealous. Besides, I'm the wife of a noted Magical Lord that's recognized and she has none of that! Dolores is just Jealous and Envious." Daphne just held on to her loving Husband.

Pius Thickness banged his gavel to bring order to the Wizengamot. "Clerk. Call the next case."

Percival Weasley, the Clerk of Court called out, "The Wizengamot verses Albus Percival Brian Wolfred Dumbledore."

"Madam Bones, present your evidence." Pius Thickness said the the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I have here evidence gathered from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary in the form of vials that contain hair samples from everyone who'd ever attended and visited the school. Each of these vials are named and dated, going back over a century and a quarter. These samples are from every know sentient species that's ever been on Hogwarts property. During that time period covered many of the Heads of Magical State who'd either attended the School as students or as visitors, samples from them are represented. Including the Goblin Nation of whom the chief is here in attendance. I have interviewed many of the individuals who are represented by these samples and every one said they were not willingly taken, that they were taken without their knowledge nor permission. In addition, the only magical signiture that appears on them is that of the defendant, Albus Dumbledore. Lastly, I've contacted many of the people who are represented by these samples and they are quite angry to the point of war. What Albus has done has broken the trust that other nations have with us and has brought about a near embargo of foreign trade with us."

Amelia sat down in her chair, looking at the Wizengamot with a firm look on her face.

One of the Wizengamot members got up and asked a question, "Madam Bones, how is you feel that Albus Dumbledore is the only one to have handled these samples? Couldn't someone else have done it?"

Amelia got up and responded, "For over a century and a quarter? Who else has been there that long? Not even Minerva McGonagall has been there that long, and this has been going on since before her parents were born! The only trace of a magical signature is that of Albus'"

Pius Thickness bang his gavel, again, angrily. "Madam Bones! This so called 'evidence' doesn't carry any weight here in my courtroom. All you've shown this reviered body of esteemed Pure-Blooded Lords, who are the Heads of Respected Houses in our Magical World is that they were gathered by a person or persons totally unknown to either you or anyone else you've brought in!" Again, he banged his gavel for order, though none was needed. The shock that was sent throughout the courtroom shocked everyone into silence.

"I want the Lady Hogwarts to produce her memories that shows Albus Dumbledore setting up the charms and him also handling each of the vials of hair that he had gathered." Amelia turned to the Lady Hogwarts who started withdrawing the required memories and putting them into vials that she'd conjured. They were set on the table along with the other vials of samples, as evidence.

Amelia turned to face the Wizengamot and made her petition to the court. "Evidence has been produced and submitted to this court and I wish for it to be seen by all." Amelia started to Pensieve Projector and it then showed each of the selected Memories of the Lady Hogwarts, as Albus Dumbledore started to charms and produced vials that would secretly take selected samples from every sentient being who stepped on to the Grounds of Hogwarts. The Memories showed Albus having them labeled, Magically, and also showed him storing them away. At the end of the viewing, there was no way that anyone could rightfully say that Albus did not have a hand in it's creation. It absolutely showed a deliberate intent and action.

"To this esteemed court, the evidence speaks for itself. I rest my case." After this was said, Amelia Bones, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement went to her desk and chair, and sat down.

Meanwhile, one Rita Skeeter continued writing and her two photographers continued making photographic copies of every scene that the Pensieve showed. She didn't miss a word nor action.

Albus Dumbledore just sat there and smiled.

Daphne and Hermione were smiling to one another; They'd finally got him. Hermione looked to her two family members and said, "As the Muggles would say, 'We've got him red handed!'"

Daphne looked over at Dumbledore and had a worried look on her face. Turning back to Harry, "Harry, look at Dumbledore, he's smiling. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

Harry looked over at the Lady Hogwarts, and she just smiled a sad countenance and shook her head. Harry knew immediately what that meant.

"Just relax, both of you, and don't go off. No matter what happens here, we're not finished, not yet. The war isn't over." Harry patted Daphne's hand.

Pius Thickness stood up after the Wizengamot convened for a short minute. Banging his gavel for attention he announced the members to hold up their hands to signify the guilt of one Albus Dumbledore. Only four hands went up: Greengrass, Longbottom, and two others. They were the minority.

"All in favor of Albus Dumbledore being innocent?"

Immediately, over twenty hands rose up, plus more.

"Albus Dumbledore is found 'Innocent of all charges! Court dismissed!" Pius Thickness banged his gavel.

Amelia immediately rose up, angry over the blatant exercise of being obviously 'bought off' that she'd ever seen in all her years here in the Ministry. "I strenuously object to this verdict! I request that each member of the Wizengamot state their reason for their vote! The evidence was overwhelmingly against Albus Dumbledore and showed beyond a shadow of any doubt that he committed the crime of Theft on a grand scale that demonstrated the absolute possibility of imposing his Will on others. What else could have been done with such far reaching samples?" Amelia was seething with blatant anger, rage over the sneering looks many of the Wizengamot gave her. Others were smiling and almost laughing, but restrained themselves.

Umbridge immediately stood up showing a hauty demeanor and addressed the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Madam Bones, we members of the Wizengamot are not required to state our reasons for our decisions! That decision making is solely our prerogative and is NOT to be questioned! You, who are 'lessor' Magical Beings and far below us on the Social Ladder should be grateful that we give you our precious and most valuable time to address us with your petty problems that you inherently lack the understanding of. And for that poor addressment of the Wizengamot, the way and your attitude you've exhibited towards us, your Social Superiors who are totally innocent of your petty vindictiveness's , I hereby level a fine on you, Personally, of one thousand gold Galleons, payable immediately to the Clerk of this most esteemed court. Failure to pay this most deserveable fine will result in your immediate imprisonment in Azkaban Prison until you pay this most glorious fine to us, in gold, and your forfeiture of your position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" Umbridge gave a noticeable 'Hem, hem' before she sat down. Her smile was so broad, it extended from ear to ear.

Amelia didn't look scared nor troubled, instead she was angry beyond any that she'd ever been.

Harry reached over and patted her hand slightly so that no one would notice. "Don't worry about that fine, I've got my Gringott's Bag with enough gold to pay it."

"It's not the fine that worries me, Harry, it's what that Toad did that angers me. This is the most blatant example of bribery I've ever seen!" Amelia hissed out her words under her breath.

"Just calm down for now. The best expression you can give is a great big smile. Watch the Toad's expression when you walk up to Percy and hand over a bag of gold. See what she does! I'll bet it'll make her so angry, she'll be out of control, but, wait till the court session is officially over, first. That way, she won't be able to do anything about it, like increasing your fine." Harry slipped over to Amelia his Gringott's bag of gold and Amelia took it and slipped it into her robe pocket. Thanks, sweetie, for bailing me out of this tight spot. I'll make sure to repay you before the day's over, and I'll give you a reward, personally, this evening!" Amelia plastered on her face a beaming smile, one that when the Toad saw as she looked at Amelia, shook her and made her frown.

Pius Thickness got up, banging his gavel, "This session of the Wizengamot is hereby closed." With that said, the Wizengamot members were getting up to leave as were the visitors in the gallery. The Toad, meanwhile just sat there watching Amelia. A glee and fire were in her eyes.

"Well, I guess it's time to, what's that saying that Muggles have?" Amelia tried to recall.

Hermione spoke up, "It's 'time to pay the piper." It comes from the English here in Briton, in the early 14th century, I think that time periods' correct. It has to do with what the Muggles called the 'Black Death'."

Harry looked over at his beloved Hermione. "Leave it to you, sweetie, to give us an impromtue History lesson on Muggle sayings." Harry leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. She beamed with love and gratitude.

Amelia got up, and walked over to where Percy was standing at his desk. He had a very worried look, almost dejected, on his face. He knew what Amelia was required to do. He turned to look at the Toad, and sighing, when he heard her say, "Mister Weasley, it's time for you to do your Duty that's required by Law. Now, DO IT!" The Toad spoke loudly enough for everyone in the chambers to hear her, even over the noise of everyone talking, which prompted them to stop and look directly at the new scene unfolding before them.

"Mister Weasley," Amelia asked the Clerk of the Wizengamot, "May I ask you a question concerning the payment of my fine?"

"Percy raised his eyebrows some and before he could open his mouth to speak, the Toad waddled over to stand beside him, causing him to side step away from her some. He pulled his robes away from her so they wouldn't touch her, seemingly.

"Madam Bones! You need not ask a lowly clerk such an important question. You heard what was said by an esteemed member of the Wizengamot and I strongly suggest you either pay your fine, as directed, NOW!, or be prepared to be taken into custody by your own Auror's!" When she said that, she looked over at the Auror's who were standing guard at the doors, "AUROR'S! Come down here, NOW and prepare to take this criminal into custody should she try to leave this Esteemed courtroom without paying her fine in gold!" The Pink Toad was huffing and puffing, her chest swelling, her bosom's heaving with her oratory exertions.

Meanwhile, Harry, along with Daphne and Hermione were looking at the Toad and saw her physical manifestations of her excitement. They then turned their head to look at their Husband, one Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, and seeing his eyes almost bulge out and then turned his head, shaking it. 'I can't believe what I'm seeing – here in court', Harry thought to himself. Daphne smiled, as did Hermione.

Amelia pulled out the Gringott's Bag of Gold Galleons and spilled them all over the desk of the Clerk of the Wizengamot. With that one action, the Toad's face fell into disbelief and turned to look at Amelia, absolute Anger and Hatred were playing on her face. She began to talk but could only sputter and spit out nonsensical words that no one understood.

Percy was, meanwhile, busy gathering up the coins, magically, and counted them.

"May I please have a receipt for the payment of my fine, showing it to be paid, in gold, as directed by the Wizengamot, and make sure that this is entered into the minutes of the court. I don't want any problems in the future." Amelia smiled her biggest toothy smile. "Thank you, Madam Umbridge, for overseeing my payment of my fine. I'm sure you have found this all in order, exactly as I was directed to do so by the 'esteemed' Wizengamot Member who directed me to do so!" With that said and her receipt in hand, she walked away.

Harry looked up at his adversary, hatred burning in his eyes and walked to the door, preparing to leave. The Wizengamot members were still standing in their places, having observed the entire proceedings of the payment of the fine.

Afterwards, at hearing the final verdict and at seeing how Amelia was forced to pay this fine, Harry asked the entire Wizengamot,"I'd like to hear from each member of the Wizengamot if they were bribed or blackmailed into how they voted, and swear a Magical Oath based on their life and magic."

A sudden hush fell on the entire courtroom that sounded like a tomb.

"You have no right to make such a request, Lord Potter-Hogwarts, none at all!" It was Pius Thickness, the Head of the Wizengamot who spoke.

Two members of the Wizengamot stood up, one was Madam Augusta Longbottom and the other was Lord Cyrus Greengrass, plus a few others.

They immediately announced almost simultaneously that oath based on their magic and their life and immediately they shot sparks into the air showing they both still lived and had their magic.

They few were the only ones to so swear. No one else stood up.

"I see by your silence what your answer is. Your silence condemns those of you who remain silent! This trial was rigged and the majority of the Wizengamot was bribed! My point in both these trials has just been made by your silence."

With that statement Harry, Daphne and Hermione stood up and walked out. When Harry got to Dumbledore, he looked him into his eyes and said, so that everyone could hear him, "You may have won these two trials and battles, you old Liar, but you've not won the war. You will loose as will all those who support you, and all that they have. It's a Future Truth that just hasn't come to past – YET! Don't ever call me 'my boy', not ever again, you old Liar. No longer are you the Leader of the Light! You are a Practitioner of the Darkest kind of Magic, even more so than that of Voldemort."

"Harry, my boy, don't be angry over this lost in court. You still should go back to your family, the Dursley's. They are your true family, not these." Albus waived his hand towards Daphne and Hermione, who started blazing with red hot anger, and began pulling out their wands.

"How dare you say that! That is cause enough for not just a duel but a Blood Feud ending in your death!" Daphne shouted out, her wand pointing to the Old Liar's face, almost touching his crooked nose.

Harry placed his hand on her wand hand, having her lower her wand, slowly, gently, but dramatically so seeing as to what she'd said.

"Albus," It was the Lady Hogwarts speaking, she was standing between her Heirs, Harry and Daphne. "All that Harry said is true, I have the memories to prove it, though your paid off Wizengamot will deny it, the public will see and believe the truth when it's shown them." With that, the Lady Hogwarts produced her memories of Albus practing his Dark Magic, cursing not just individuals, but entire families to their eventual death. He was seen,in the memories shown, him using the Unforgiveable's to control peoples, both Magical and Muggle, to do his will, even that of Old Tom himself which shocked everyone who witnessed it. They saw him controlling Old Tom, also known as Voldemort, controlling his Death Eaters to do not just Old Tom's bidding, but that of Albus' bidding. Here, the public saw a Dark Wizard being controlled by an even Darker Wizard.

"Albus Dumbledore, I am the physical embodiment of the Founders of our Magical World. I have the control of all their combined Magic; From this day hence, you have seven days to live out your present existance, wretched as it is. So to will all those who support you. Everything that you have, both material and immaterial will be taken from you, up to and including both your magic and your existance, both past and present. With your death seven days hence, your very existance, even your conception will be erased as will that of your supporters! All those who support my three Heirs will be given back all that they've lost, even those who've died defending the Right and the Light and my Heirs, Death Not Withstanding! Those who support my Heir will be Marked and will Survive and live, Again, Death Not Withstanding!" The Lady Hogwarts held up her arms, and saying, "SO. MOTE. IT. BE!" Fountains of sparks came from her. A blaze of the whitest Light emminated from her and surprisingly, so to, did that of selected individuals, throughout the courtroom, and throughout the Magical Empire. They were the ones who Supported her and her Heirs. What surprised many were those who did not exhibit that Mark.

Again, Rita Skeeter, and her photographers didn't miss a thing, and they three were also Marked.

Harry turned his back on the Ministry's Wizengamot and stopped, turned back around and made his final condemnation which later caused many Houses to Fall and Dark Families to go into debased decline: "Those of you who did not swear that they were not pressured nor bribed are without Honor, neither you nor your House! And you are Known!"

With that statement made, and heard, Harry and his two wives walked out of the courtroom along with the Lady Hogwarts. She immediately disapparated them back to Hogwarts and she then took Rita back to her office with many war elves for her personal protection.

Rita got every word that was said, even in the Hallway, and it was in print before evening fell.

The fall out was catastrophic around the world. Immediately, hit Wizards and Hit Witches, as well as Muggles and Squibs, were sent to the last known locations of Albus Dumbledore and all those who were identified as supporting him, to their places, aiming to bring him in, either dead or alive, it mattered not.

Owls were sent to Harry and the Author of the article, one Lady Rita Skeeter, swearing their Allegiance to him and offering him any and all protection he needed.

The Lines of War had been drawn.


	21. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21**

Author's Note: This is a rather long chapter. I didn't know quite where to stop it, so i just kept on writing. It is sub-divided into sub sections. this first sub section is to give you a brief look into the future but, not entirely so. It's just a 'tease'. Please keep on reading. The enjoyment is the 'Journey', not the 'destination'. I've already got the final chapter written, so hang on to your broomstick. Just as a reminder, I write for myself and there are times I get a 'writers block' but this time, the words just flowed out and it 'wrote itself'. Something like that. Read and enjoy. It's only a story.

** The Mark of the Light**

** The Effects, a brief look into the Future**

Starting at the End of the Trial, or simply 'The Trial' as people began calling it, almost all out chaos ensued. Those who were 'marked' by the Lady Hogwarts were as different from those who weren't, as Day is to Night. Friendships that had developed over many generations dissolved as horefrost melts on window panes in the winter when the Light shines on it. Families who were together from the start of the trial, found that some had differing opinions and thus they split, and went their separate ways. For some, it was a very sad occasion, but for others, it was a great relief from the familial infighting and daily struggle to keep peace within the family who lived under the same roof.

The interesting part was that those who didn't carry the Mark of the Light were of two camps: Those who were marked by Voldemort and those who weren't. Those who carried the Dark Mark were at the top of the food chain, whereas the others were at the bottom. Known only but to a bare few, there were those who's choice, to Support Harry and the Light, they changed sides and when they once had not been Marked by the Lady Hogwarts, they now were. And in so doing found their life much easier. But, it came at a cost, a terrible price had to be paid. In short, this was a Civil War, with all that came with it. It was a Time for both Survival and for standing up for your Principles, for that which you believed.

What none knew, except for the Lady Hogwarts, that if you believed Harry and supported him, though you have lost everything, in the end, at the very end, you'll have been given it back. Many found this to be true, all tears were wiped away. But this was the future, and they all had to live through these harrowing times. None forgot them. They learned both Charity, and Principles.

The businesses had a difficult time, they split along the same lines as the two different 'Marks': the Dark Mark and The Mark of the Light. Patrons, as they were marked, attended only those businesses that were marked like they were. Of course, there were those individuals on both sides of the Marks who tried to trade with each other. This was called the Underground Market and there was much profit to be made. The Goblins, of course, made much profit from this trade. They bought from both sides and sold to both sides, wondering just how they could divide themselves so easily whereas the Goblins were always banded together. There was a Goblin 'saying' that went 'A house divided falls'. Of course, the Witches and Wizards who were Muggle raised/born had an idea that the Goblins got that from the Muggles themselves. No one ever said anything about this, though. Just to keep the peace.

But, for the most part, the Goblins acted as middlemen in the market conflict, and it was here that much profit was made. All three sides (Those who carried the Mark of the Light, those who either didn't or carried the Dark Mark and the Goblins) knew of the profit the Goblins made, but, it was a necessary evil and most were glad of it. It was a small price to pay for each side having to deal with the other.

Of course, some businesses sold items that were needed by others and that put a strain on many, on both sides. There were those few who tried to make peace with both sides, but, it was to no avail. Each side had the theory that as long as your enemy lived, there'd be no real peace, or something like that. Neither side, as long as they were thinking like this, really matured. They were like small kids fighting over a toy. The Lady Hogwarts knew this as she watched them from afar off and just shook her head in sadness.

Her abilities were astounding, though no one really did conceive of even her, let alone what she could do. That was before 'The Trial'. Outside of her Heirs, of course. But, that all changed with 'The Trial' as it was forever called. Many generations later, the elderly who were there, in person, as proved by the photographs and what the Muggles would call 'videos', would tell their families about what it was like, to see the actual persons as the Historic Events unfolded. In later years, the Elderly Witches and Wizards would thrillingly engage the children about stories of 'The Toad' or 'The Pink Toad', some would even attempt to 'scare' them, but all it would do would cause the little ones to laugh with glee, mostly because they all knew it was something that happened in the past and that their living Elderly survived the Historic Events. Sometimes, when people would get into arguments or fights with one another, which invariably happened, one of the Absolute Worst Names that could be called would be, 'You Toad!' or 'You Pink Toad!' When that name was used, a hush would fall over everyone assembled, a hush ensued and the name caller would be shunned for quite a while, backs would be turned on them, people would walk away, for it was the knowledge of what they'd been told of what she'd done, to both innocent students, her attitudes towards the children that she hated and innocent Law Makers both in the Ministry and those who sat in the Wizengamot, that she hurt so badly and by extension, that some said, with much proof, the deaths of many an innocent.

For Magical Persons in these later generations and centuries, Human or Not, the real 'Monsters' were named 'Dumbledore' and of course, 'The Toad'. Voldemort was lower on the list, but, he was still there. Voldemort was seen by these later generations as 'the Puppet Monster'. True, he was a terrible One, but, he was seen as controlled and corrupted by the 'Master Manipulator' who would be called 'The Dumbledore'. No one really knew him except for the outward persona that his projected image showed: That 'Grandfatherly elderly man with the long flowing white beard (which, by the way, he didn't really like as it just got in the way!) and those damnably twinkling eyes! In Harry's later years with his own descendents, he'd sometimes scare them by 'twinkling' his eyes, which sent them into screams and causing them to run to their mothers, who'd then comfort them and THEN those same mothers would go to their dad/grand dad, etc., who'd be Harry, and harry would have to face the wrath of his daughters/granddaughters for scaring their kids, his own grand kids. Of course, after a while, everyone knew what Harry'd be up to and it didn't scare them anymore, but, still, if you ran into Harry in the dead of night without a light on and you'd see those damnable twinkling green glowing eyes, your heart would skip a couple of beats! Still, folks did wonder about his disturbed sense of humor. Many just chalked it up to Harry not having had a real childhood. Otherwise, Harry was the perfect dad and granddad, he'd spoil his kids rotten and their mothers would have to straightened them out, but still, Harry would be the one who'd teach them how to use their Wand, long before they were to get one. All of his descendents were absolute prodigies in the use of wands, charms, Transfiguration, and defense. And it was all due to Harry teaching them long before normal Wizarding kids were taught. Minerva often looked at them and seriously wondered just why Harry's descendents even bothered to go to Hogwarts as they could and often did, just take the end of year test and tested out of so many subjects that she was hard pressed in what to teach them. So, as a result, she had to institute advanced classes at Hogwarts just to solve that problem. As a result of these Advanced Classes, Minerva took the example of Muggles and allowed those who were no longer students, to come back to school and learn and thus receive Certificates of Advanced Studies in various disciplines. In doing this, she found their job skills clearly advanced and defined and productivity increased. Of course, more faculty had to be hired. Hogwarts, she found, and her, were the envy of the Magical World.

No one really bothered Harry's Descendents, though, no matter how young they were, 'cause they knew just how to defend themselves with some of the most awful curses and defense mechanisms that magic could be used for. After some of the dark families tried to extract their revenge on some of Harry's kids, they ended up in St. Mungo's permanent spell damage ward and some just wondered why they just didn't die to be relieved of their suffering. Horror stories thus were perpetuated which did a lot of good for them not having to really use their knowledge they'd received from Harry for their own self defense.

Society had changed considerably and drastically. Since so many were of Muggle birth or raised by Muggles, the expression 'Mudblood' left the Magical Lexicon of everyday usage. They all knew it, but out of courtesy no one remarked on it, and in centuries to come, even their knowledge left the living memories of Magical Persons.

But, the Names of 'Dumbledore' and 'the Toad' never did leave the living memories of all Magical Persons, but their Houses and all their Descendents – all of them– vanished.

Of all the Ancient and Noble Houses that continued to exist, that of Potter, Black and the Four Founders were at the top of the List. Of course, all the descendents of the Founders were sired by Harry, so, they Six of the Noblest Families were, essentially, one Family, the Family of Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived and if you were a member of any of these six Ancient and Noble Families, then you could trace yourself directly back to Harry as his literal Descendent. If your sire name was one of these six, especially that of 'Potter', you were granted entry and Most Honor into any organization, for the general Wizarding Public knew of your families background and their place in the Historical Events that Freed them from Absolute Bondage and Slavery.

The Witches who survived those terrible times knew absolutely what would have happened to them, especially the Most Ancient Matriarch's of the Houses of Potter, Black and the Founders: Lady Daphne and Lady Hermione. The Most Ancient Vassals, the Ladies Amelia Bones, Susan Bones and Rita Skeeter, knew personally what would have been their fate had their Husband and Lord had Lost. Death would have been a blessing for these five Witches. It was their example of what they five went through that freed many a Witch, no matter their age or Station in Society, from harm and Social Embarrassment.

And to think, that all these Grand Changes happened because of one small boy, an Orphan, who'd been mistreated, abused, had been the Tool of Change.

In Later Years, Harry, as he loved to be called, would sit in the three Broomsticks, or the Leaky Cauldron, drinking a Butterbeer, and contemplate on his life. He always wondered, 'Why Me?', why not some other more deserving Wizard, or Witch, one who'd had more Magical Power and Knowledge than he. Many a time, he'd be seen walking either on the grounds of Hogwarts or Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade, with a very young Witch, incredibly beautiful. Of course, the people knew who she was and never questioned it. In fact, as long as they both could be seen in public or nearby, they considered themselves safe. As old as Harry became, some said that he was older than even that of the reputed Wizard who'd created the Philosopher's Stone that It's said that Harry had rescued. Of course, they were right about his age, approximately, but of that red stone, no one really knew whether or not it still existed. Only one person knew THAT secret and Harry wasn't about to divulge that one. Not even his wives, vassals, or many children knew and they KNEW BETTER than to even ask. There were times that some of them would approach Harry with that question on their mind, and Harry would tell them right away, before they'd even got a chance to open their mouth to even begin to ask, that Harry would tell them not to even bother asking, that it was a secret he will carry to his grave and beyond, and even THEN, He wasn't gonna tell! Period. The danger that it's misuse carried was just too great, and the inherent Greed of others' was even greater. Best, then, to just let 'sleeping dogs' lie undisturbed. Forever.

But, all this was in the extreme future, so far ahead into the future that even the Lady Hogwarts wouldn't tell Harry about it, except to say that all that those who fought for the Light, would be repaid and that even the Dead would have a second chance. Both Magical and Muggle. When Hermione, the 'walking Encyclopedia' heard this, even she was stumped. No one, not even Harry, nor Daphne nor Hermione could even fathom a thought nor theory how that would be. And for Hermione to be so stumped, that was a question for the ages. Harry always needled her about that one question she couldn't find an answer to, and Harry would Laugh with her. It was their own private joke and they both enjoyed it. But, it was when all was over on the field of Battle that the Lady Hogwarts disclosed her secret that Hermione found it so simple, as she later said. "I should have thought of it first. Harkums' Razor – the simplest answer is probably the right answer.

This is the eventual fallout of that one Trial, some took effect immediately, some happened much later, but it all hinged on that One Trial.

** The Present**

_ l**ater the same day after the Trial**_

Harrywas back in his apartments, looking out the window, just staring and thinking. Daphne came up beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Knut for your thoughts, dear."

Harry smiled briefly, "It's a 'Penny for your thoughts', the magical people got it from the Muggles, and it's an American expression."

"You sound like Hermione when you do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean. You try to explain what people say."

"Oh, that. Well, yea, I guess I do. I've been around Hermione since our first day on the Hogwarts' Express, so, I guess some of her does rub off on me."

Harry felt another set of arms on him. "I would hope that more than just some of me rubs off on you, dear." It was Hermione. Naturally.

"Hmm, that must be Hermione."

Harry felt a hand swat him on his shoulder. "Well, it'd better be me that you'd expect to come up and wrap their arms around you!" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just kidding you, dear, just kidding you. I always know your touch, even without looking. I can even feel your presence before you announce yourself."

"What about me?" It was Daphne.

"You too."

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?"

"Ok, here we go again, you two. You know what she means, Dear. Answer her question. I'm also interested in knowing how you know when either of us is in your presence." Daphne asked.

"I don't know how to answer your question." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I just do. I can 'feel' you, it's just 'who' you are."

"Are you using Legilimency?" Daphne asked.

"No."

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, absolutely. I just know who's near me."

"What about the other three, Amelia, Susan and Rita?" Daphne asked.

"Same for them. No difference. I just know."

"Even in the dark?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, even in the dark. I can walk in a room and if you're there, I'll know. I can just feel you. I've been able to do this since I was very small, all my life when I was living with the Dursley's. I guess it's some form of protection that I've somehow developed with my magic that then I didn't know I had. I've never told anyone."

Harry turned from the window and paced some in their apartment. "I've done and been involved with enough freaky stuff that I didn't want to add to it by telling anyone else." Harry walked towards the fireplace and just looked at the fire that sprang up with his approach.

Hermione noticed that.

"Harry, how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ok, here we go again with that same question. We're gonna have to be more precise in asking our questions." Daphne said.

"You know what I mean, the fire, when you approached it, it just sprang up. I didn't see you use your wand nor waive your hand. How'd you do it? I'm just curious." Hermione asked.

"Dunno. I just looked at it. Thought I'd like a little warmth and it just sprang up. Easy. Anyone can do that. At least I think they can. Why?"

"Hermione, I think that's a combination of wandless and nonverbal magic combined with Transfiguration in some form. Plus you'd have to have an incredible amount of Magic to even begin to do something like that. And that's just a small thing to do." Daphne was trying to find an answer.

Hermione just stood there, thinking. She'd found a puzzle and wanted to solve it. "You know something, dear? With that ability, with some practice you could probably do a lot more. It'd certainly come in handy in a tight situation."

"Yea, you're probably right. In fact, I know you're right. But, enough of this, for now, anyway. I was thinking about the trial. It just didn't go like it should. I don't know what'll happen now. Dumbledore has obviously changed sides. When I saw him, there was something inside me, I just can't explain it, something inside me revolted at his 'presence' for a lack of a better word or description. Something about him just seemed 'wrong'."

"Well, the memories that the Lady Hogwarts showed of him practicing Dark Magic may have been it. Wouldn't it?" Daphne asked.

Harry thought for a moment.

Daphne walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "Dear, I want you to try something for me, an experiment."

Harry looked up at her and over at Hermione. She just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what Daphne was up to.

"I want you to just stand here, and raise your arms some, like you're trying to reach out and touch something. I want you to close your eyes, and think of what it was that was bothering you when you approached Dumbledore in the Ministry Atrium, when you got so angry at him. Try to recall those feelings and find out, reach out with your Magic, all of it, Dear, and find the answer. It's out there, you can find it if you really try. You're the Leader of the Light now, dear. You have the Right to know that answer!" Daphne stressed this upon her, their, Husband. "Harry, we're both right here beside you. We'll protect you."

"I've an idea, 'Lady Hogwarts, We Need you!'" Hermione asked out loud.

The castle's Lady Hogwarts appeared beside Hermione. "I'm here as you've requested."

"We need Harry's Vassals. Could you go get them and bring them here, please? We want to try something and Harry, I feel, will need them." Hermione explained. "I really feel bad for asking you to go to all this trouble, but you are quite fast and understanding." Hermione tried to smile some. She was anxious about this. She just didn't know why.

The Lady Hogwarts dissapparated and went first to the Bones Residence. "Madam Bones, your company has been requested by the Lady Hermione for you to be with her and Lord Harry. Can you come with me, please?"

Amelia had just arrived home after putting out 'fires' all around the Ministry. Her Job now was in jeopardy due to the two trials that she's brought against both Lucius and Albus. The only good thing about this was that she was Harry's Vassal, and that she'd be personally protected. It looks like that protection will be needed now. She looked at the Lady and nodded her head, and with her hand touching the Lady Hogwarts arm, they were gone. No sound, no displaced feeling, just gone.

Lady Hogwarts brought Amelia to the Apartments and left again. She then appeared beside Rita, who, as is said in the publishing business, putting the next days' Edition 'to bed', it being printed that evening. Normally the printing would just take a few hours, but, they'll be printing it all during the night and probably have to go into a second printing. That was what truly scared her. What would happen.

"Madam Skeeter? My Heir, Lord Harry Potter-Hogwarts has need of you. You've been requested by Lady Hermione. Can you come with me? It may be for the rest of the evening."

Rita just looked at her, and smiling, she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm available for Harry anytime he or his wives need me."

The Lady Hogwarts extended her arm, Rita taking it gently in her hand and they both left, very quietly, from her office. No one saw her leave.

After that, they appeared in Harry's living room, with Daphne, Hermione, and Amelia present, along with Harry. Rita immediately took in the situation. "I'm here, how do you need me, my Lord?" Rita asked as she approached Harry. As they all began talking, Lady Hogwarts again left to go pick up one more, Susan.

She was in her dorm, Hufflepuff Tower, in the common room when the Lady Hogwarts appeared in front of her. "Lady Bones, can you come with me, please?" Susan looked up at the Lady, as did everyone else in the Common Room. All of her classmates had questions, not knowing what the reason was nor the fact that Susan Bones was the very willing Vassal of the most Powerful Lord in the entire Magical World. Nodding her head and getting up to stand in front of the Lady Hogwarts, and hold her arm with her hand, they both Disapparated away and to the apartments.

Susan appeared in Harry's presence, and saw that they all were there. 'Something's up, and I guess it's due to the Trial. I wonder what's happened?' Susan thought to herself. "My Lord, Harry, I'm here as requested. How can I help you?"

It was Hermione who next spoke up. "Susan, I requested all of you here. There's much we need to discuss, though you are the only one who doesn't know fully, what happened at the trial today. Amelia and Rita can fill you in with the details, but the bottom line is that Harry lost both cases against Lucius and Albus. Right now, I want to try something that I found out just this evening that Harry can do. I don't know if I'll be successful, but I feel it'd be better if we all were here with him for the entire time, and probably the night. The elves can bring you all fresh clothes for the morning. Susan, you need not answer any of your Dorm Mates' questions. Just say it was family business."

Turning to Harry, Hermione began again, "Remember what I first instructed you to do, dear. Just reach out with your Magic and your Mind. Search for the memory of this afternoon and look for what you felt then, but couldn't 'See'. It's there and don't take 'No' for an answer."

The Lady Hogwarts spoke up. "My Heir, Harry, be careful of what you seek. The answer you're looking for IS there, but it may be more than what you expect. Much more! But, take comfort in the fact that both your wives and your chosen and very willing Vassals are here to love you and sustain you. Please, my Heir, rely on their Love, you will definitely need it."

All the women looked at the Lady Hogwarts, not really knowing why she said that, but they all gathered around Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, and reached out with his Mind and Magic. He recalled his afternoon's accidental meeting in the Ministry's Atrium with Albus Dumbledore, that 'Old Liar' as Harry had called him. What perplexed Harry immediately was just WHY that particular nomenclature, that Title, came to Harry's mind. Harry knew, deep down, and later after he'd attained his multiple Lordship's, that he'd been lied to, used and robbed and many other items of theft perpetuated by Albus, but, Harry just didn't know why he felt so adamant on using that particular name.

Harry continued looking at this past meeting and locking it in his mind he looked at the events and as he did so, he noticed a very dark cloud coming towards him. Harry saw that the direction of that dark cloud was from where Albus was approaching. It caught his attention.

The closer Harry got to Albus the darker the cloud became. It reminded him of that night in the graveyard when Voldemort was rising from that old cauldron and saw that Voldemort was enveloped in a black swirl of clouds and virtually clothed in them as they formed themselves into his robes. Harry saw that this same thing was being applied to Albus. What Harry noted and realized was that the color of that cloud, that mist that surrounded Voldemort when he arose from the cauldron was a symbol of he himself – a practitioner of not just Dark Magic, but of Black Magic and so Harry attached this Darkness that began to surround Albus, he then labeled Albus as a Black Magic Practitioner. That which you Willingly surround yourself with, you therefore, Are!

Then, it was that Harry saw Albus. Albus looked directly at him, not at where Harry was standing in the memory, but at where Harry was NOW, standing as he was searching his memory! This surprised and scared Harry, he thought he knew what he was doing, but now, he had second thoughts. So he recalled what both Hermione and the Lady Hogwarts told him, his wives and Vassals were there to sustain him. He reached out for them and felt them, but, in so doing there was something about them that was 'different', not bad different, just 'different'. They seemed more powerful, 'larger', stronger than what he'd remembered them being. And they were brighter!With Harry's attention back on Albus he noticed the anger on Albus' face was apparent. Harry was being enveloped by that same Black Cloud, it was swirling all around him, trying to 'take' him and make him 'its own'.

The pain that Harry felt was like nothing he'd ever felt previously, not even when his Scar was searing with the touch of Voldemort's finger. He began screaming in searing, burning pain. The pain tore at his throat and he began thrashing around, but his women, wives and vassals, held on to him, wrapping him in their arms and pressing their wonderful bodies against his own. Harry felt the coolness of them as opposed to the burning heat, the almost real feeling of the Fire that was trying to actually burn him up and take him away. The blackness, the actual Living Black Fire raged against Harry, but, surprisingly, it could not touch him now, but still, the pain persisted. And Harry never gave in to it. He endured it.

The struggle was immense. Albus, in the memory, was trying to dominate harry, trying to take him and crush his very spirit down into death itself, but Harry fought back and never quit, he continued to hold his ground and hold onto that Love that his Wives and Vassals gave him. In his struggles against the Darkness, Harry noticed that the Darkness could not touch the Ladies, the Women who were in his life and were sustaining him with their undeniable Love that, to Harry at that moment, seem bottomless.

Then, a change began in Albus, his body seemed to distort, his legs became hooves, bent in an odd shape, much like that of an old goat. His head and face changed, distorted into that of a gargoyle of the worst visage in any human nightmare. Horns appeared, large, long, sharp. A tail appeared at the base of his spine, complete with a pointed barb that was strong and twitching. His hands became claws. And, if that wasn't horrid enough, he grew fangs, great long sharp fangs with a tongue like a whip. And the SMELL!, was like nothing harry had ever smelt. No body excrement could even come close to comparing. In fact, to Harry, the smell of excrement would be like flowers or perfume compared to what Harry was smelling that emanated from Albus! His wand transformed into that of a trident and his colors were that of red and black with flames of intense fire coming off of his very body. And there was one other part, Albus, if you could even call him by that name, his 'manhood' was not extended, red, large.

'He' looked at Harry, hatred burning in his eyes. "I'm going to Take you Harry, and make you mind just like I'm going to take these five. Just like I've made Voldemort mind, all of you will be MIND to USE and control as I please!" Albus struck out at Harry, but he'd never reached Harry.

Harry looked on in horror. He'd never expected anything like this and he suspected that this wasn't just a simple transfiguration, Harry felt that this was what Albus' True Appearance was really like!

This, was the True Albus Dumbledore.

He reached out to grab Harry by his body when there appeared beside him a being of the most glorious visage, a woman with long flowing hair the color of red and eyes of Emerald Green. Her appearance had a white light surrounding her that soon engulfed Harry himself and he felt an immediate coolness, a feeling of total Love and acceptance, that he'd only felt with his two wives and three Vassals!

Harry looked up at her and immediate recognition came to him: She was his Mum!

No questions were asked, no answers were given, she just enveloped him in her protecting presence of her Absolute Grace and Love.

In back of her there appeared five other Graces, two of them were of Immense size while the other two were of smaller size. They five approached them and stood by Harry and his Mum where she then hugged him, "My Son, I will always love you, for Worlds without End. You have done well, my Beloved Son and have exceeded my expectations. You will always be Loved and Protected by both me and them, your wives and vassals. They have the Absolute Power to do so." With that, she withdrew.

The Demon that was Albus, as Harry had now labeled him, upon seeing the Greater Light receding, began to approach Harry at phenomenal speed, but the Five Lights, the Five Graces stood by Harry, the two greater Lights in front of him and the three somewhat lessor Lights behind him.

The Trident that the Demon held struck at Harry, hard and fast, but it was met by Harry's protectors. The Trident began to melt, burning up and dissolving away, after the extreme flash of fire at meeting the Grace of Light that totally surrounded Harry. The two Greater Lights reached out towards the Demon and struck him, it, with their Power and Albus fell to the ground, screaming in absolute pain, a white mark appearing on his face, long, broad and white. He was grabbing his face, shaking in unbearable, indescribable unstoppable pain.

One of the Greater Lights, the one who also struck Albus, spoke: "Leave Harry alone! The next time we meet will be your Death!, Demon, your absolute Death!"

Harry just looked at the Demon who stood there, immeasurably powerless and impotent, just beyond arms reach so that Harry could not be touched. He raged against the Shield of Love that protected Harry, and beat against it, again and again fruitlessly and this time, a visual show of total Impotence engulfed the surly Demon who's countenance fell when one of the Greater Lights extended her arm and struck that Old Liar, the Demon, and again he fell screaming in pain that took his breath away. He lay there on the ground at the feet of two of the Greatest Protectors outside of the Greatest Light that proclaimed herself as Harry's Mum. This second Mark on the Old Liar was almost a death blow and distorted his features permanently. While he was still on the ground bleeding, broken Wand in hand, She extended her arm again, and proclaimed in a loud voice with Authority: "Leave!", and so he did, painfully, crawling away, wandless.

Again, they five surrounded Harry with him feeling their arms around him, as he closed his eyes in total exhaustion, and slept the sleep of the Just, in the arms of those who truly loved him. He stirred not for the rest of the night as he was watched over by his Loves.

** Morning – the Second Day**

_ **The Old Liar**_

Somewhere, in a building, nondescript, lay an elderly man on a bed, he was in terrible pain, his robes were burned off of him, he had an immense Scar on the left side of his face that was broad, white and extended down from his scalp to below his neckline. His once long, flowing and immaculate white beard was half burned off and a Smell, a horrid Smell emanated from him. It burned his nostrils, causing him to gag and vomit all over himself. He rolled over onto and into, the vomit he'd just puked up and tried to sit up. Everything was dizzy, fuzzy and he just held himself, barely able to form a coherent thought, let alone speak a sensible sentence that could becomprehended**. **

Picking up his wand, or trying to, he notice a lot of ash around where it once was. It had lain on the floor next to the broken down bed where he'd been. His wand was totally burned up, gone, destroyed.

"Humph! I don't know how that brat did what he did, destroying my wand, the ELDER wand, the DEATH STICK!, but it was impossible! No one is more powerful than me, NO ONE! I WAS PROMISED!" Albus got up on shaky legs and grabbed hold of a chair to steady himself. He shuffled around the deserted building for a while, thinking and contemplating his next move and what'd happened during the night. "What Harry did was not possible. And those blasted whores he keeps around himself with, I've got to do something about them, but for the life of me, I just don't know WHAT!"

Albus found a discarded set of robes that he transfigured into a new set that resembled his former nicer set of robes. "Damn, that whore! She even destroyed my best set of robes. I don't know how I'll get her but when we go to war at that cheap school potter took away from me, she'll know what it means to serve a powerful Wizard, I'll make sure she's mine for all the trouble she's caused me!" Albus slowly walked around, still limp and impotent from his battle the night previous.

"Time to gather my forces and get that damned snake faced troublemaker to get up off his scaly arse and start doing something to support my ideology. I didn't create him for nothing! Shite, where's my other spare wand! Damn thing keeps slipping. And that SMELL! I didn't agree to THAT! Smells worst than shite! Wait'll I get my hands on them! They take everything and then lie to you and not keep their promises. Why can't the most powerful Dark Lord have any decent help?"

_** HARRY**_

Harry was still sleeping, peacefully, when Daphne woke up. She was well rested and looked around and found her dear lover, Harry was still sleeping. 'Harry, my dear, how do you ever do it? Every time I think I know you and your limits and abilities, I find that you've already leapt ahead of me so far I can barely reach you. Your limits on your Magical abilities must be truly without precedence." She leaned over and kissed him on his lips, and covered him and then got up and went to clean up. She felt a mess after all she felt she went through last night, and speaking of that, 'Just HOW, did I do THAT! Must've been Harry. There's no other explanation. And did I see Harry's Mum? The Power she was wielding! I've never seen nor heard of anything like it. She defeated that demon or whatever it was. I just can't believe what Albus truly is and was for all these years!'

"Daphne? Is that you?" Hermione was awake.

"Yes, it's me."

"I heard you talking."

"Well, yea, I was just going over in my mind what'd happened during the night."

"Yea, I know. I can remember it all. Seems you and I are the principle Defenders of our Husband." Hermione said.

"Uh huh. And Amelia, Susan and Rita are the minor defenders of Harry." Daphne replied.

Hermione got up and walked over to where Daphne stood; She took her hands, held them, "Daphne, I saw what happened. I was there as were you and Amelia, Susan, and Rita. You were the one who struck Albus that blow that permanently marked him for who and what he is. Daphne, we five women are the defenders who protected Harry in his vision. It is our love for him that totally protects him. Remember that shield that the demon tried to get past, and beat on, and failed? That shield was composed of our love for Harry, and Love is the Greatest Force." Hermione looked into Daphne's eyes and proclaimed, "We will win!"

"I know, Hermione. I know. I think I've always known. I just didn't admit it, not until now when I was there and saw what Harry was truly up against. I'll always stand by his side and protect him, as will the rest of you. We are one, now. We always will be."

"Thank you, dear, thank you."

Daphne smiled at Hermione, "Did you see Harry's Mum! The Power she had. Albus could not do anything against her. It was her total love for her son that protected him. I think that she's the example that we go by to protect him. We may be his wives, but she's his Mum!"

"I know, Hermione, I know. He certainly picked right when he chose us, didn't he?" Daphne smiled as she held and hugged Hermione.

There was a small noise where the other three were awake and shuffling in. It was Amelia who first spoke. "Hi, what happened last night? Is what I think happened, really true?"

"Yes, we really are Harry's Guardian's and Protectors, and That awful looking Gargoyle was, no, is, Albus' true appearance and form. I want to thank you three for being here and helping Harry."

"It was you two who did the protecting and fought that Demon who tried to take Harry from us. And those two blows you hit him with, I think they left permanent marks on his face. He'll be recognized anywhere. I didn't think you'd had it in you, Daphne." Susan said.

"Thanks, Susan. All I wanted was to strike out at Dumbledore and hurt him. He wanted to take Harry from me and I wasn't gonna let that happen! I wanted him to feel the pain that he'd caused Harry all these years, and I think I accomplished that." Daphne said. "Oh, that second blow was Hermione's. Thanks, hon."

Hermione smiled a bit and blushed. "You're welcome, sweetie. I felt the same way you did."

"What else can we do?" Rita asked.

"What we can do is what we've been doing. But, for now, I think it'd be prudent for all of us to stay here with Harry, day and night. I don't want him to be alone for any reason. I heard at the trial what the Lady Hogwarts said, within seven days Albus will be dead, and we're going to have to gather all our forces and defend not just Harry, but ourselves. Things will be coming to a head now." Daphne announced their tentative plans.

"Ok, I'll go get my things from my place and bring them here. I can continue to do some of my column here, but I will need to go out and talk with my contacts and see what's happening." Rita said.

"And, I'll need to be at the Ministry. Things will be starting to get out of hand quickly." Amelia thought. "But, I'll forward all I hear to you so you'll know what's happening. "If Albus is truly that powerful and deranged, we're going to have to get some protection here. Voldemort, if he's being controlled by Albus, will be coming here. This castle will need to be protected. Can the Lady Hogwarts do that?"

Harry had woken up, still groggy, but aware of what was being said.

"Harry, Darling. How do you feel? Are you ok?" It was Hermione. Susan also came and sat by him and held on to him.

"Yea, I'm ok, just tired." He looked at Hermione. "That was some idea of yours. You know that, don't you?" He aimed his question at Hermione.

"Dear, I know. But, I didn't know exactly what was going to happen. I didn't know about Albus and what he became. I'm sorry for all this."

"Don't worry about it. It's best we found out now. At least we know what we're up against."

"Can I do anything for you, dear?" It was Susan. She was smiling.

"How about a hug? I remember you hugging me in that 'whatever' it was we were doing, before I passed out. I love your hugs, Susan."

She smiled and reached out and put her arms around Harry, pulling him tightly against her. She still had on her sleeping clothes that barely covered anything, but she didn't care. She belonged to Harry and if he wanted her here and now, she'd submit to him and Love him totally. That's what she really desired. But, that was for another time. Right now, Harry got up and kissed Susan on her lips, "I do love you, dear, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. I really do. Just remember, that anytime you need me, Just call for me. I need you." Susan said.

Harry just smiled, "It won't be too long, let me go get a shower. I'm a mess." Harry went to the bathroom and began his shower. But as Harry almost got to the bathroom, he stopped and just stood there. He could feel the women in his life still there, behind him, looking at him. He turned around and while looking at each of them, said, more like a prophecy, "You've all, each one of you, were chosen not necessarily BY me, but FOR me. I can't explain how I know this, probably the Lady Hogwarts can." Harry took his breath and finished: "Each of you will be a mother. You will be the Mothers of an extrodinary family. Your children, each of you will have many, and they will love you, respect you, for your love and support of me during this terrible time of need in my, our, lives. Each of you will eventually be the Matriarch's of my home and children, forever. Your example will never be forgotten." Harry just looked at each of them, smiled and walked into the bathroom to shower. The Five women were stunned.

Susan looked around, shrugged her shoulders and stripped off her pajamas in front of the other ladies and walked nude into the shower with Harry. She stopped at the door, "You all make plans, I've got something that needs to be taken care of!" She winked and smiled and walked into the shower and didn't close the door.

"Any of you think she'll be the first of us to be in the 'Family Way'?" Amelia asked.

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't!" It was Daphne who said this, and she laughed. "You heard what our husband said, each one of us will be mothers by him! So, lets get going and do our jobs. All of you be prepared to stay here for the duration. Harry is NOT to be left alone, not for any reason, even if he's to shower or anything like that!"

"Oh? You mean we can shower with him? I'd love that!" it was Rita, smiling and laughing.

"Please, lets not wear out our husband, he's got five women who dearly love him, but he does get tired." It was Hermione speaking logically.

"Yea, I'm sure there's a lot of young men Harry's age, who'd really complain about having to service five attractive and desirable women!" Rita said.

They all laughed while in the meantime, they heard Susan moaning loudly!

_** Later that same day after the Trial**_

Rita work at the The Daily Prophet newspaper and Amelia went back to the Ministry where both women found total Chaos.

When Rita got to her office she heard rumors and almost immediately saw the proof: Many she saw had a mark on either their forehead or the back of their right hand that was a lightning Bolt that resembled Harry's Scar that was on his forehead. Others had a Mark that looked like the Dark Mark in a similar fashion, but, the main thing was that those who were Marked by the Light showed it proudly and those who supported Albus didn't show their mark.

"What's this about? These Marks?" Rita asked one of her co-workers.

"They've just appeared. Some have that lightening bolt that Potter has and others have that Dark Mark! It's either on your hand or forehead."

Rita looked down on her hand and saw nothing, but she dug out a mirror from her purse and looked at her head. Sure enough, on her forehead was a Lightening Bolt, just like Harry's!

"Shite! She was right! It's all true!" Rita said mostly to herself, but other's overheard her.

"What do you mean, Rita?"

"The Lady Hogwarts, she inferred about this, something about seven day from the day of the Trial, Albus will be dead. We'll all divided up between the Light and the Dark. There's no middle ground!"

Rita gathered up all her things and scrambled outside taking her photographer with her to get interviews and witnesses of the events, not that it'll be 'news' to anyone by tomorrow.

She got to Diagon Alley and it was complete chaos. People were avoiding each other, gathering in groups.

One of the Witches came up to her, "Where's your Mark?"

Rita looked at her, perplexed. "Mark? I don't know what you mean."

"Everyone's got a mark, either on their forehead or on the back of your hand. Lets see your hands!" The old Hag grabbed Rita's Hands and looked at them, finding nothing. She then looked at Rita's head and still saw nothing.

"What's wrong with you? You've not got either Mark!"

A wizard and another witch came up to Rita and looked at her. Finally, it was the Witch who noticed it, "She's with Potter!"

"How can you tell?"

"Easy. Look at her robes, see the emblem on her? She protected by Lord Potter-Hogwarts! That's his Emblem! She's with us." The young witch looked at Rita, smiling. "You're one lucky Witch, Rita. You're the only one I've seen with one of those Emblems on their robes. The rest of us Witches would do just about anything to have one of those." She was pointing to her emblem that declared her and her House to be under the direct Protection of Harry AND the Goblins. "No one will touch you, you need not worry."

"Can I ask you a few questions? For my column?" Rita asked.

The Witch looked around, she looked afraid. "Yes, but make it quick."

"What's it like? Having the different Marks?"

"Well, we're all afraid. Those like me and you, the supporters of Potter, we're in the minority. We know he's the 'boy-Who-Lived and all that, but the others, those with the Dark Mark, they control most of the business's. We've found out today, that if we trade with the Goblins, we can get most of what we need to survive, but at a very high cost. Those Goblins are Gold hungry and most of us are very poor." She looked around quickly. Afraid.

"When did you and the others' notice the Mark?"

"I'm not sure about the others, but for me, I noticed it this morning when I got up."

"Have you any idea how you got it?"

"No. None at all. All I know is that if the Potter boy defeated You-know-who, then he's the one for me. I've never doubted him from the start. Everything he's said has proven true even in the face of everyone who's opposed him. I'll never doubt him."

"Thank you."

Rita looked as the witch and her friends all left looking over their shoulders. Rita continued interviewing others, some with the Dark Mark and it was those that really scared Rita. They were like sharks looking for their prey.

A scruffy looking short wizard came up to Rita, he was dirty looking which made Rita uncomfortable. "Miss Skeeter?"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Gonna make this short. It's best you be getting out of here. There's a lot of those with the Dark Mark and they know you're asking questions and they don't like it. Some are Death Eaters. I know who you are, with that Emblem on your Robes, but don't test them. Please, get out of here and don't tell anyone you talked to me." With that said, he melted into the crowd wondering who he was. When he got a good distance from her, he looked around and saw her leaving, going back towards the Daily Prophet. Mundungus Fletcher had done at least one good turn, hoping it'd keep his Lightening Bolt Mark on his hand. He'd worked for Dumbledore and knew what kind of Wizard he was and it scared him. 'Best I support Potter. He's never lied. I can't say the same for old Dumbledore.' Dung Fletcher thought to himself as he scurried off to hide away from prying eyes.

_**Back in the Ministry**_

Fudge was having a rather tough day. He woke up and when he looked in the mirror, he saw the Dark Mark on his forehead, right in the middle, big, black and ugly as hell. After he'd screamed, fainted and cursed so many times he'd ran out of curses, he tried every concealment charm and beauty cream he could find and think of but it just came right back.

Umbridge was getting up, and no one wanted to see what she looked like first thing in the morning. Her reaction was the same as Fudges'. While she was trying to cover it up, she got a floo call. It was Fudge.

"Dolores! You there?"

She scrambled to the fireplace trying to wrap a towel around her head. "Yes, dear, it's me. What'd you want? I'm busy."

Fudge looked at her and this time, there was no learing, lustful look at her rear like he normally did.

"What'd you got that towel around your head for?"

"What's it to you? I've got problems!"

"You and me both. You've got that hideous mark on you, don't you? I've got one and it won't come off and I can't cover it up!"

Umbridge sighed and took off her towel. "We're both screwed, dear. If we show up at the Ministry today looking like this, we'll be arrested by that bitch Bones! And I for one will not be going to that shite hole we put prisoners in! You've got to do something!" Umbridge was panting so hard her 'bosom's were heaving' causing Fudge to drool.

"What's wrong with you? You're drooling? You looking at me again?"

"Well, you're not exactly innocent, now, are you? Remember all we've done? Lucius does a good job of getting us 'invites' to those parties of his, the ones that his special friends are there and they do take good care of our 'needs', now, don't they? Looks like 'play time' is over now that we now have that same Mark as they do! We'll just have to be more open about it and use our Political Power to push our mutual adjenda more closer, now, don't we?"

"Yes, dear. We do."

"Good, glad you understand, now, get your arse in to the Ministry immediately. We're gonna push some special reforms through now. Marshal Law is the first."

Umbridge's eyes lite up. She was smiling."

"You've got my complete support, dear. I'll do exactly what you ask of me."

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna need you as my reformer. My Muscle along side Lucius. Oh, and if you can find Albus, get him. He's with us now, I believe."

**_ Malfoy Manor – the same morning after the Trial_**

Lucius was up and since he'd already had his own Mark, he didn't know, not immediately, that is, what'd happened that day with the rest of the Magical World. He was at the table, eating and reading when Fudge appeared in the Floo Fire. "Lucius! You there? I need you now! Something's happened."

Lucius looked around and saw his friend in the fire. "Oh. My dear Fudge. Why, Hello, there. How are you this fine morning?"

"Cut the crap and get your head out of your arse! I woke up this morning . . ." and before he could finish his statement Lucius cut in, "and how is dear Dolores this morning? I'm sure she's 'taken care' of your needs already as she usually does since our memorable 'Parties'?!" Lucius was smiling. "Our mutual friends really enjoyed her the last time. They've been asking about her and when the next Party is. I told them that maybe this weekend."

"Lucius, that's not the problem! I and Dolores have the Dark Mark on our foreheads! That's!, the Problem! We both woke up and it was just THERE! Neither of us knows how it got there. I'm sure it has something to do with that darn Potter brat at that Subversive school that that old coot Albus was running. I knew I should have had him replaced long ago and put in Dolores! Anyway, we've got to meet and institute Marshal Law and put down the coming Rebellion, before it gets out of hand. We've only got so many Auror's and even they'd not be enough. Get your arse over here NOW! We've got fires to put out here at the Ministry and I can't do it alone." With that edict stated, Fudge signed off and was gone.

Lucius sat there, thinking. 'How'd fudge and Umbridge get the Mark? I'd have known about it had it'd been given."

While he was thinking, an elf popped in. He was rather disturbed.

"Master Malfoy, I's have very disturbing news for you."

"Oh, what is it this time? It's too early in the morning."

"I's was at Diagon Alley for my usual morning purchases for the Manor when I found out that all the Witches and Wizards have been Marked! Some have the same mark you have and others have that Mark that looks like a Lightening Bolt. It's either on their forehead or on their hands. There's total Chaos! Some business's have closed up, and there's fighting in the streets. Though you should know."

Lucius just looked at the Elf. "You sure about this?"

The poor elf cringed at the hard stare his Master gave him. He remembered what'd happened to the previous elf who gave him bad news. "Yes, Master Malfoy. I's couldn't even make my usual purchases! Some were firing curses at me and I's left!"

"Go. Do something else. I don't want to be bothered." With that happy statement, the elf nodded and disapparated.

Albus walked in. "Good morning, Lucius. How are you this fine day? Seems things are working out well for us. Have you been outside and seen the results this morning? The sheep are stating their displeasure and need our assistance." Albus sat down. "Ah, tea and biscuits! I love it when your elves make them using that delicious American receipe, what do they call them? Oh yes, 'Yeast Rolls', I believe." Albus just sat there, eating and enjoying Lucius' hospitality. "How'd you ever get here past my Wards!"

"Oh, that! Don't worry. I'm a Wizard of many talents, shall we say? We've got work to do, so, lets get going. Oh, thank your elves for the 'Yeast Rolls'. You've got some very good kitchen help here. Narcissa must be very proud of them."

"Yea, oh, yea, good kitchen help. Rioting in the streets, the Minister yelling for me, cursing me, my elf not being able to make our needed purchases and my Lord Voldemort will be meading out his displeasure on my skin for what's happened, and you like the Rolls!" Lucius's day was just starting.

"Don't worry about Tom. I'll be talking with him. He and I will gather our united forces and later this week, we'll be paying Harry a 'visit'. Seems he's got something that we both want. Tom can have our dear Harry, I'll be taking back Hogwarts, plus, how shall I put it? Oh, Yes, Dear Daphne and Hermione. Seems I owe them a little 'something'?, for their 'hospitality they showed me this previous evening. You and Tom can have the rest, the Ministry, the people, I just want those two items: the Magical School and those two delightful Witches. Everything else you and him can have. Well, have a good day, give my regards to Corneilus and Dolores. I'm off to see Tom and arrange 'hospitality'." Albus smiled, and those eyes, twinkling, as he disapparated.

'How's he ever do it! There's supposed to be anti-apparation Wards all around this place!'

_ ** The Ministry**_

Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy walked in to the Ministry that morning, scowls on their faces. The first thing Fudge did was call a press conference and announce that due to the rioting in the streets and due to causes inflicted upon the general population Marshall Law was now instituted. Law was now to be enforced by Lord Lucius Malfoy and Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge, together. All Madam Bones could do was, well, nothing. She was relagated to pushing her quill at her desk and keeping her Auror's in line according to the edicts put out by Malfoy and Umbridge. And, grit her teeth while doing so.

Ministry personal who had the Lightening Bolt Mark on them were fired outright due to being subversive elements in the Government's Ministry and were thrown out. Amelia was able to keep her job because no mark, of either kind could be found on her, although the Emblem was there for all to see, no one said a word. Something about 'Goblins' and 'Gold' and terrible retribution. Best to just leave some alone. 'She'll get hers when we straightened things out.' Lucius whispered to Umbridge, who grinned and nodded her head.

Umbridge went throughout the Ministry, asserting her new found Authority, pushing herself on the Personnel who were declaired 'Subversive Elements as shown be their Mark. One example was Arther Weasley.

"Hem, hem!" Dolores cleared her throat, trying to get the man's attention. Arther looked up. "Yes, Dolores?"

"The Minister, Cornelius Fudge has declared Marshall Law due to the Subversive Elements in our Society. This has been demonstrated by those undesirable's carrying that disgusting Mark, the Lightening Bolt. They are summarily Fired from the Ministry and are to be gathered up in the Atrium immediately. YOU – are one of them! Come with me, now, you disgusting piece of filth!" Umbridge motioned with her hands and fingers directing Arthur to go with her.

"Is this some kind of joke, Dolores? I'm a very busy man and I've no time for you pathetic sense of humor." Arthur continued to work, ignoring her.

Umbridge's temper was not to be humored, so, she drew her wand, whereupon, Arthur cast the Expelerimus charm and took her wand away. A Toad with no wand has only her mouth as a weapon, so she used it, screaming, waving her arms and hands cursing Arthur and generally drawing attention, an audience, which is what she wanted.

"Arthur Weasley! You attacked me! Without provocation. You took my Wand away. I demand you be arrested on charges of attacking the Senior UnderSecretary to the Minister of Magic!" Her shrill voice sounded like chalk scraping across an old black slate chalkboard. Auror's came, along with Amelia and, of course, Lucius. Dolores picked up her wand that Arthur threw at her. "You have no right treating me this way, Dolores! There are ways to deal with people without resorting to degrading them. What else did you expect to happen when you degrade people and curse them?" Arthur knew he was going out, but he wasn't going to be humiliated; He was going to show that he had 'spirit' and Damned be the consequences!

Amelia came up to Arthur and whispered in his ear, something that caused Arthur to nod his head in acquiescence. They both walked away, noticing that quite a few ministry workers were also leaving. Arthur was not alone! How the Ministry would ever survive, Arthur didn't know. Entire Departments were closing down. It was almost like a Muggle strike.

Percy was seen walking up to Umbridge, no wand in his hand. He was different. He worked faithfully with Fudge, but, he had Harry's Mark on his Hand, and Dolores didn't know how to react.

"Umbridge, you piece of Shite!" Percy said this quite loud so that everyone would hear him, there was no doubt in anyone's mind now just which side Percy was on! Percy walked up to his father, no, his DAD, "Come on, Dad, I'm your Son and I'll always stand by your side, and Harry's, too! I've seen too much of what goes on behind the scenes with this corrupt bunch of Death Eaters! They do carry his Mark!" With that said, both men, father and son, proudly walked out of the Ministry, side by side.

"Well, we've seen the last of that bunch of Blood Traitors! Now that the Ministry is cleaned up of their filth and others like them here, we can get on with business Proper!" Umbridge said and walked away. She didn't hear someone saying, "Something tells me we've not seen the last of them." They melted into the dwindling crowd.

"Lucius, you mentioned a party this weekend at your place? From what you said, is it still on? Dolores and I would love to attend. It's time for us to 'relax' some." Fudge said while looking at Dolores, 'appreciatively' for her work in rooting out who they considered 'undesirable'.

Lucius stood there, thinking, 'Ah, yes, yes. Why I do think I can arrange something at Malfoy Manor. You can Dolores can relax some, have your enjoyment with each other and with a few others there, and at the same time, maybe stretch yourselves into a little something more, shall we say, 'interesting', since you may not like, too much, some of the undesirable's in our world. No one, after all will ever know."

Fudge and Umbridge looked at one another, smiled and nodding their heads, "Why, yes, Lucius, we'd both love to attend. Both Cornelius and I will be there, fully ready to enjoy ourselves" Umbridge said, with a certain amount of firmness in her voice that Fudge didn't miss and for a moment it terrified him. For a very good reason, as it turned out.

Fudge walked away, tending to other Ministry business, but Umbridge stayed with Lucius. "Lucius, dear, if I may be so, shall I say 'familiar'?" Umbridge looked at Lucius with a predatory look in her eyes that Lucius didn't miss. He kinda felt what was coming.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Lucius, as the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and the Senior Enforcer of Marshall Law, I want you to gather up as many 'Undesirables', those who carry Potter's Damning Mark and take them to your Manor. I'd like to have them there for my personal entertainment. You may join me, if you're so inclined, which I've no doubt you are." Umbridge turned to Lucius and reached out her hand to his robes, smoothing them down, and stepping a half step closer so that her bosom's were actually touching him, "And, afterwards I'd like to be with you for the rest of the evening, enjoying you, just you and me, very intimately." She looked up at him, smiling and running her tongue over her lips, seductively.

Lucius smiled, knowingly. "You do realized what you're asking? You and I 'together'?"

"Yes, dear. It's time I 'traded up' from Cornelius to someone who really has the power and is not just a puppet. I want a Wizard who knows how to use his wand when he's with me, if you follow my meaning. Cornelius' Wand just isn't powerful enough for this upwardly mobile Witch! And, don't forget, I do know exactly how to take care of 'My Wizard'! In any way he wants!"

"So, I'm to be 'your Wizard'?"

"Yes, you are, and you'll have complete access to me and my special talents for your exclusive use – anytime." Dolores smiled. "I'll be with the most powerful Wizard in our world and I intend to make you very happy."

"Yes, well, that's all well and good, my dear, but there are two other Wizards that may be more powerful."

"Oh?"

"Yes, our Lord Voldemort and Albus. Did you forget them?"

"Oh, no, not at all. The first, well, in order for him to get the magical power and knowledge he has, he had to give up something and what he gave up, well, lets just say that some witches just can't do without THAT particular ability in their Wizard. So, that first candidate is off the list."

"And what about the second?"

"Albus? Surely you're joking?"

"Why, no, I'm not. He's very powerful."

"Yes, he is, but, well," Dolores looked up at Lucius, searching his eyes for truthfulness. "Have you not heard? About Albus?"

"No, I don't follow you. What about him? His age?"

"Oh, Merlin, NO! Why, our dear Albus 'Swings differently'. As much as I detest Muggles, sometimes they have their uses and in this case they have a rather delightful way of putting it. Albus 'bats for the other team'. If you get him just right, well, we'll just let it go for now. I just don't want him. YOU are the top choice for me: magical power, position, social standing, a wife who knows her place and doesn't ask questions and knows quite enough to not ask questions and you have considerable political power. Old Fudge will be bowing to you by this time next week. Unless something happens to him."

"You know something, my dear, I do think you're a witch after my own heart. You're just like me, and I like that. Before the party is over at Malfoy Manor you'll be my witch after I take you completely in every way."

"Yes, my dear Wizard. I certainly will!"

**_ Riddle Manor_**

Voldemort was sitting in his chair, contemplating what he'd heard from Wormtail. He wasn't much of a Wizard, afraid of everything, but he did have some magical power but he wasn't quick enough and he just didn't take up any opportunities. He was a good servant, though. Barely.

"Master, Albus Dumbledore is here to see you."

"Well, let him in."

Albus walked in, "Hello, I've got some interesting news for you. Care for a chat?" He sat down and conjoured up a tea service and some of those delightful Yeast Rolls he had a Lucius' Manor earlier.

"I've heard from wormtail about the rioting and unrest."

"Yes, yes, but has Peter mentioned to you that there are those who have your Mark on them? Quite a few, I might add. The magical world here is divided between you and the Potter boy. Those who support him have his Mark, in the shape of a Lightening Bolt. I'm sure you're familiar with that." Albus smiled as he partook of the food and drink.

Voldemort got up and paced the floor. "How did that happened? I've not put my Mark on anyone in quite a long time now."

"Easily answered. The Lady Hogwarts, she is the physical manifestation of the Schools' Founders and she's become more active recently since Harry has been named her Heir. I don't know, precisely, how she did it, but all those who support me, and are against Harry, have your Mark. It's divided our World, completely, I might add and this makes it much easier for us to completely subdue it and pervert it to our ways. As I mentioned to Lucius earlier, all I want is Headmastery of Hogwarts and the two witches Daphne and Hermione and you can have everything else. We'll work together. Lucius can run the Ministry in it's Day to Day operations with Dolores Umbridge assisting him. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, They three have cleaned out the undesirables from the Ministry, the ones who carry Potter's Mark."

"Good, very good. What'll happen to the Undesirables? We may need them for creating more pure blooded Magicals, or at the very least, part pure bloods. Our numbers for that are quite small. I don't want to go to the squibs, Muggle Borns, or Muggles! There's enough Mud in our World now, as it is."

"I fully agree with you, Voldemort. Oh, before I forget, Lucius will be having a party at the Malfoy Manor this weekend. He and Dolores will be having some of the Undesirable's gathered up for their entertainment."

Voldemort nodded his head. "I'll gather up the rest of my supporters and by the end of the week, we'll take the Ministry. It'll not be a problem."

"Very well, I shall see you when needed." With that said and plans made, Albus took his leave, leaving some of the Yeast Rolls for Voldemort to try.

**_ Malfoy Manor_**

That weekend, at Malfoy Manor, a party was in full swing. All those in attendance carried the Dark Mark. Some, had it by Voldemorts' own hand, others' had it by their desire to support Albus and thusly the Lady Hogwarts Magic impressed it into them by their own desires and willingness.

Of course, the 'guest of honor' being Voldemort himself, sitting in attendance and having Wormtail tending to his every whim and desire.

Down in the Manor's Dungeons were scores of 'Undesirable's' plus a few Muggles, all gathered up by Umbridge's followers who worked at the Ministry. Bellatrix was there, sizing up Umbridge as an almost worthy opponent.

"Bellatrix, nice to see you here. Would you care to join me in some mutually satisfying entertainment?"

Bellatrix nodded her head in agreement. "Of course I would, but first, lets get something straight, first. My Lord and Master, Voldemort is MINE! Not yours! Keep your wand off of him."

"I fully agree with you, Bellatrix. My Wizard is Lucius. This evening, I'm here for my own entertainment and yours if you are so inclined, and later, I will be joining Lucius privately. I'm giving myself to him tonight. He will be making me his witch. After I leave, they're all yours." Dolores waved her wand at the prisoners.

"I'm glad we each know where the other stands. Now, shall we?" Bellatrix waved her wand and they commenced. For many hours the prisoners endured much painful tortures, a few survived, many didn't. After the two left, a few prisoners escaped and thus began the stories of the true horrors that Umbridge, together with Bellatrix, perpetuated on the innocents. None were exaggerated, they were supported by full medical evidence and Memories extracted and shared in a Magical History Museum. The Horror was beyond anything ever seen.

Morning broke at the Manor and deep in the Dungeons there was seen a beautiful young woman, gathering up the survivors, both the living and the dead and transported them all away. No one in the Manor even asked what'd happened nor who did the 'cleaning'. Everyone assumed someone else did it and was glad they didn't have to. What no one knew, then, was that the Lady Hogwarts took them all back, those who didn't escape, and tended to them, bringing many back by use of Time Turners of her own design. Life, for her was just too importance and rare to just throw away. These 'survivors' were the ones who provided the basis for all the descendents knowledge of what'd happened and the true nature of their oppressors. In later generations, those who were there and treated by the Lady Hogwarts were treated lovingly by the magical world for the rest of their days. They were the true Hero's.

The next morning found Umbridge and Lucius in the same bed, sans clothing, all tangled up in the sheets. She was definitely the worst for wear. She'd accomplished all her goals, but at a terrible price. The Mark she carried, wasn't just a slightly visible one that most carried, but was dark, Blacker than any black she'd ever seen, it was exactly like Lucius' Mark, in that it actually MOVED! Just like Lucius' Mark!

Narcissa was no where to be found. She'd left the Manor with the clothes on her back and a Gringott's Expandable pouch. Her Mark was that of Potters'. She was headed to see the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black - one Lord Harry James Potter-Hogwarts. Seems under certain conditions, she was eligible for a dissolution and reinstatement back into the House of Black carrying her maiden name. She was now Lady Narcissa Black and forever free of the Malfoy name, and responsibilities.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Author's Note: There is one more chapter, after this, and the story will be completed. I know there are some 'holes' in it and I'll be going back and tweak it. I don't want you to wait too long to see what happens. The American author 'O. Henry' was famous for his surprising ending and this story has one of the most surprising endings. That'll be for the next chapter. There's more I'd like to add but later I'll rewrite some of the chapters. I'll consider re-posting the re-written story in one long chapter. Just a thought. Review if you'd like or email me. I love to read and try to write. It's just a hobby for this old retired guy. Thanks, each of you, my readers.

**Narcissa, and the beginnings what what Must Be**

Narcissa arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, and finding it closed, she banged on them, trying to gain attention. There, Narcissa stood looking into and through the gates, saw a young, beautiful woman appear before her. Needless to say, she was surprised.

"Lady Narcissa Black." Stated the Lady Hogwarts. "I'm the Lady Hogwarts. I'm the Manifested Spirit of the Founders of this School. You're here to see my Heir, Lord Potter-Hogwarts, are you not?"

"Yes, yes, I am! Please, allow me entrance, There are those who wish me grave harm and I have no way of adequately defending myself."

The Lady Hogwarts caused the gates to open and allowed Narcissa entrance through the gates and through and across the Wards.

"Thank you, Mi Lady. Your hospitality is most generous. Please, could you help direct me to see Harry? I'm free of Lucius."

"Come, walk with me. While I take you to see my Heir, we can discuss things. You've no need to fear me."

Narcissa nodded her head in gratitude and walked beside the, to her, at least, the Strange Lady.

"I know that you're now free of Lucius. You and he were never destined to be married nor to produce such a child as you did, but, that is all in the past now. Here, within this walls and Wards, you'll be safe. Within a few days, our Greatest Enemy will mass before us, surrounding us, wishing to subdue us completely and force us to submit to their Will, but all they try will be for naught."

"You're saying that we all here, at Hogwarts will survive?"

"In a word, Yes."

"I don't want to have to go back to Lucius, hes a cruel man. I'll not have him anymore."

"You don't have to have him anymore Lady Black. You are free of him forever. After this final conflict is over, you'll find your correct mate, the one you were supposed to have married all those long years ago and you will be very happy and content. Your then family will love you and adore you as will your loving and caring Husband. You will know Happiness and Love."

Tears were beginning to form in Narcissa's eyes. This sounded like one of those supposed 'Prophecies', but for some unknown reason she felt that this was the truth. How she knew, she couldn't say, but she felt happiness.

"Ah, here we are, Lady Black. Harry will see you now."

Harry opened his door to his room and saw Narcissa. He wasn't surprised, but, he was very happy.

"Come in Lady Black. I've been expecting you." Harry offered.

Narcissa crossed the threshold and bowed to her new Black Family Lord. "I want to thank you, Lord Black, for taking me back in to the Family and giving me the protection that I so desperately need. What ever you need of me, I shall do my best to provide you with, but all I have is what I carry: The clothes on my back and this Gringott's Expandable pouch which I give to you for what you've provided me." Narcissa was on her knees, bowing to him in gratefulness.

"Come on, Narcissa. Get up, I don't feel too comfortable using all these formalities. And, you can keep the bag. I've got enough of my own without taking what a single witch has. It is I who owe you for gracing my House with your sweet spirit. Your previous son and Husband should have realized long ago what your true value is. I don't even know if they'll even realize it now, now that you're gone. But, I'm grateful for your presence."

"Thank you, Mi Lord."

"Call me Harry, please, when we're together just with family and immediate friends. All those Titles, they're for formalities. But, for now, lets get you settled. We can make plans then."

Narcissa looked around and saw five women with Harry. She'd heard that he'd married, but she hadn't heard everything.

"Hi, Narcissa. I'm Daphne. Formally of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, but now I'm The Lady Black and one of the Heirs of Hogwarts' Founders. Pleased to meet you." Daphne smiled at her.

Another witch came up, shorter and with curly brown hair. "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter, also one of the Heirs of Hogwarts. Also pleased to meet you."

Harry turned to the other three women in the room. "Narcissa, I want to introduce you to my Vassals. This is Rita Skeeter, I'm sure you've heard of her. Unlike her public 'persona' you'll find she's a very lovely lady and quite warm with us.

"This is Madam Amelia Bones, you know her as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And this other equally delightful lady is the Lady Susan Bones, Amelia's Niece. Like me, Susan is an Orphan and was raised by her Aunt, but unlike me she was raised in a very loving home whereas I was, well, had a less than a delightful homelike. I want you to relax around all of us, for we are one Family, that of the Houses of Potter, Black and Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Narcissa and held out his hand, "Welcome back to the Family, Narcissa." Whereupon they both hugged and the other women came and put their arms around Narcissa and hugged her, with meaning.

It was Daphne who first spoke. "Come with us, Narcissa. We'll get you settled in your own room and get you some clothes and other personal effects that you'll need. Oh, before I continue, Harry has an elf. Dobby!"

Dobby the overly excitable house elf appeared next to Daphne.

"You need me, Mistress Daphne?" Dobby looked at Narcissa, and seeing that his mistress had her arm around Narcissa, along with that of Hermione, his eyes got great big and a smile appeared on him.

"Mistress Narcissa! Dobby is so happy to see you back in the Black Family! Dobby will be most happy and willing to serve you anytime you call for him." He rushed over and hugged her around the legs 'cause that's as high as he could reach.

"Dobby!" Narcissa said in a very soft voice. "I've missed you so much. I do hope I was kind enough to you. When Lucius came back without you, I knew something had happened those four years ago." Narcissa bent down and hugged her former house elf.

"Was the Mistress Narcissa treated well after I left?" Dobby asked.

Narcissa's eyes fell, her expression changed. "No, Dobby. Lucius beat me many times and cursed me." Narcissa's expression changed some, she smiled, "But, Dobby, it's all over with now. We're both gone from that miserble existance and House and we're both safe, and it's all due to Harry. He's a wonderful man and Head of our Family. My Brother, Sirius, chose well. I do look forward to being with you from now on."

"Dobby will always be glad to serve you, Mistress Narcissa."

"Come with us, Narcissa, dear. Lets get you settled. Dobby can help us." Daphne asked and they all went out of the living room and got her all settled. The Women in Harry's life all banded together and supported one another. Harry just stood there and watched them all go off by themselves. A large smile appeared on his face with his hands in his pockets.

The Beginnings of what Must Be

Lady Hogwarts appeared beside him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and another hand on his forearm. "You did good accepting her back into the Family. She'll be your supporter for the rest of her life, for always and beyond even that." She turned to look at Harry directly into his eyes. "Harry, you'll be the Greatest Head of House that our World has ever seen. Greater than anyone could ever imagine being. You – are the Example that others will follow for uncountable Generations." She was smiling as she said this.

"Why? All I did was bring her back into the House and Family she was born into. This is her Family much more that it is mine. She deserves her family and to be back here. She's paid her dues, many times over. She'll always have a place here. For Ever. That's the deal. Once a family member, always a family member." Harry was still looking in the direction all the ladies went. Harry was 'seeing' something, something that others' couldn't.

"I've got a question."

"What is it?"

"What you said, about other's following my example for generations. How do you know?"

The Lady Hogwarts looked at her Heir and contemplated for a few moments. She took her hands away from holding him gently and walked away some, towards the windows and just stood there, looking out of the windows at the stunningly beautiful grounds and vista that was her, their, home. Swallowing the lump that was in her throat, she turned to look at Harry. She took a breath and let it out. "Harry, there's more to me that what I've told you. I've known of your being here since the time of my first Awareness. Over a Thousand Years Ago. Since that time, I've looked into your life, into the minutess detail and studied you. You are totally without guile. The power and wealth that's at your command through your multiple inheritances would have turned the heads of so many other persons. I know, because I've looked into their lives and without question, you are the one who's come out on top." She stopped talking and just looked at him. If another woman had been there, viewing the scene, and not the scene outside the window, either!, but at how she was interacting with Harry, that other woman would have KNOWN!

"Every time." She stopped and hesitated again, again she spoke. You are The One, Harry. Everything that's happened to you, even though it's been orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore, has had it's purpose in training you, in testing you. Every circumstance you've faced, was set there for a reason, and that's to train you and for me to see just what kind of Man you'll be."

"It couldn't have been. I mean, Albus was the one who set me up all my life." Harry stopped talking and just looked at her and said softly, "Didn't he?"

"Yes, and no. I knew what he was doing, and looked into him and saw what he was setting up. I saw that you needed those experiences to develop your own self, to become the man you are today." She walked up to him, and held on to him. "Harry, in each case, you had your free agency and you did wonderfully. You weren't used. Those of you who live have to be tested, have to be put through circumstances to develop themselves so that in the future, when different times are upon them, when the chips are down and they have no where to turn but to face their most horrible dreams in the light of day, they'll succeed and you succeeded wonderfully. Your tests are almost over. Within this week, what you do, and accomplish, will determine the future of your people for thousands of years yet to come. Your decisions will impact the lives of everyone of us. Their lives and future are, quite literally, in the palms of your hands." She backed away from him a step or two.

"Harry, you WILL succeed. Beyond your wildest dreams, the dreams of everyone who came before you and those who will come after you, they're all waiting for you. Those unborn are watching you and when you succeed, and you will, they'll all cheer. You are the Turning Point in our civilization."

Albus and Voldemort, together, even just them alone, are more than I can possibly fight. They're more than I am. I just don't see how." Harry was downcast in his thoughts and physical bearing.

She came up to him and held him by his arms, "Look at me, Harry. LOOK AT ME!" she shook him not too gently.

Turning his eyes back up at her, "You have the Power that Hogwarts represents. You are my Heir and can command all that I have at my touch and command. All you need do is stand up to your oppressors and that power will be yours! As long as you resist, you'll never be defeated."

"Again, I call you 'Harry', you are the Line that has been Drawn, past which the evil that wants to dominate us all, can NOT cross!" She stopped and looked at Harry and for the first time, she saw the beginnings of a change in him. He was realizing what he had to do and become. He'd made his decision.

Their Future was already committed and set; It just hadn't happened – yet. It was like it'd already come to pass.

He smiled and it was then that she saw, not just her Heir, but her Defender and there was that 'something' about him that she 'saw' that showed her that Harry would use every bit of the enormous amount of Magical Power she had commanded, to hold the line. 'No one can do THAT! Not even the Great Merlin himself! It's just not physically possible! His fragile frame won't allow it, Yet - . . , Yet, if he does, he'll be Greater than Merlin himself!'

Her unfinished, unspoken thoughts were left unsaid. 'Can it?'

Meanwhile, those with the Mark, the Dark Mark were being given news that they were to gather outside the Gates of Hogwarts. Citizens, Ministry employees, Death Eaters and of course, the Leaders, Fudge, who kept in the background, Voldemort, who was in front showing himself, Albus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Dolores as well as the rest of the Inner Circle. Most of the Death Eaters were on the outside. Their main job was to keep the 'sheep' between them so that when the dirty fighting began and fear began to infiltrate the ranks, they wouldn't desert. Voldemort needed his 'cannon fodder', a Muggle term he found very useful.

"Bellatrix, go find Lucius and tell him that the plans are to have everyone gathered at the Gates of Hogwarts. Get that useless wizard Fudge to gather all his people, do the same for Lucius. He can start rounding up those who were given my Mark. Maybe they'll be useful for distracting attention while my more deservedly Death Eaters do the important work."

Bellatrix kneeled down in front of her beloved Master. The more he talked to her about what was approaching, the more excited she became. Another Death Eater was there, in observance. He noticed her breasts 'heaving' while their Master spoke. One of his thoughts, _'even among us she's a demented and twisted Bitch. What I'd do to get out of this rat hole? It's nothing like what I was promised.'_ It was then, just after his thought had crossed his mind that the young Death Eater, newly 'Marked' suddenly found his Mark changing. It'd twisted up, faded away and another appeared on his arm. One that looked just like a bolt of Lightening. Seeing this, he didn't ask questions and just Disapparated away never to return. One thought Can change a life.

Lucius was in the Ministry, talking with the members of the Wizengamot, those who were left, when Bellatrix walked up to him.

In the Ministry!

"Bellatrix! How unexpected a surprise to see you, here of all places. What can I do for you?"

"For starters, cut the crap, Lucius. I know you didn't expect me here and in broad day light. I'm here on my Master's business! He said for you to gather all our Marked people in town and send them to the Gates of that School he wants to crash."

She then turned to Fudge, that fat old lying stealing politician who was standing next to Lucius. Bellatrix looked at him and started twirling her wand in her fingers, trying to decide whether to let him go or send a hex to him. "You filthy good for nothing who calls himself a Wizard! You! You consort with the Pure Bloods of our Society, trying to make yourself into something you're not! She pointed her wand at his 'manly' parts and smiled a ferel smile. "You know something? I heard it from a very reliable source that you're not even good at pleasuring a witch. I ought to sever them right now and turn you into a witch. At least THAT WAY you'll be good at doing something useful!" She laughted her maniacle laugh.

Lucius interceded a bit. He knew Bellatrix well enough that if pushed too much she'd carry out her threat. "Uh, Bellatrix, dear, as much as we both may not like Fudge here, we do need him to assist us in accomplishing our goals. Prehaps, afterwards, you can play?"

Bellatrix stared at Lucius, pointing her wand directly at his throat, "You know something, Lucius? Sometimes I think you're too soft for this business. Sometimes I think you've got the wrong Mark on you! After this is over, I'm going to re-evaluate your worth!" turning to go away, she stopped and looked back at Fudge, "After we get through taking Hogwarts, the first thing on my agenda, my Personal Agenda is to get rid of your worthless arse! You've only done what you've been told to do. I can get someone else to at least do THAT! Someone more 'agreeable' with our philosophy of Pure Blood Agenda and their exaulted Birth Rights! You both have your orders, get our people gathered together at the gates of that worthless school, NOW!" Bellatrix left, her bosoms were heaving with the oratorical exertions. Beads of sweat running down the valley of her bosoms and her hips swaying as she walked away.

Fudge and Lucius both looked at her as she walked away, and turned to look at each other. "You know something, Lucius? That Bitch needs to get Laid right away. Maybe if she was, she'd be more calm and not so hard on others. Who ever she's with just isn't doing their Job in that department."

"I agree with you, Cornelius, but I wouldn't say that where she'd hear you. Voldemort or not, she'd kill you on the spot. As far as she's concerned, she's Voldemort's Bitch and she's totally untouchable, unless he says otherwise."

"I think you've just described the problem with You-know-who! At least one of his problems!" Fudge just blurted out without thinking. They both looked at one another and smiled.

Lucius muttered under his breath 'yea, at least a poor job is better than none.' Fudge nodded his head in understanding, 'But, HER?' They both shook their heads in dismay.

They both left their separate ways. Fudge to gather up the rest of the Ministry Personnel and Lucius to gather up the rest of the civilian witches and wizards. They all had the Dark Mark and they knew what that meant: They all, every one belonged to Voldemort. They all knew it.

** Hogsmead Village**

Rita had seen what was happening and like the others with Harry's Mark, went to gather together else where. They couldn't go to the main gates 'cause that's where the Death Eaters were going. The entire town was deserted, Hogsmead only had a part of the population and Diagon Alley was entirely deserted. Rita saw that the candy story had a lot of people going into it, and none coming out. So, in she went, only to discover a tall red haired wizard. It was Fred Weasley.

"Hi, you're Rita Skeeter, aren't you? I'm Fred Weasley." he showed her his hand, the Lightening Bolt clear as day on the back. "I know you're with Harry, so please, don't worry. We're all taking the tunnel out to Hogwarts where you'll all be safe. My twin brother has gone to Diagon Alley to gather up the rest of our people and they'll be Apperating here. Just go on down to the basement and follow the people. You'll have to light your wand, it's kinda dark down there. Oh, there's nothing to get you, no rats or spiders, nothing like that. We've cleared them all out." Fred turned to go tend to his duties.

"Fred, I want to thank you, for Harry, Lord Potter-Hogwarts, in his stead. What you're doing, saving so many people's lives. It won't be forgotten."

Fred just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyone would do what I'm doing. I'm no hero, not like Harry is. We've, my entire family has seen him since his first day at school. I don't think he's changed one bit. It's just that my twin and I, we've both been on his side since then. It's just something about him, you know what I mean? Neither my twin and I, we don't think we'll survive this War so we're doing what we can to help."

"Thank you, anyway." Rita said. And with that, she left through the tunnel.

Fred watched her leave, and said under his breath mostly to himself, 'Harry, you've chosen wisely, she's a good witch.' He turned to gather up more people to bring them to safety, not knowing that in the future, this store would always be remembered by future generations as that which provided them and all their descendents with safety and would never be forgotten. The stores proprietors would always be successful.

** Hogwarts**

In the Castle, people began flowing in, first a few at a time, then by the hundreds. The Elves were busy providing them with meals and places to stay. Classrooms were converted to bedroom dormitories. The Great Hall was filling up to capacity where they could both eat and meet. Minerva and the rest of the Faculty were assisting them, and holding watch for the enemy on the towers. Harry was in his rooms along with his wives and vassals looking out the windows.

"Is everyone here, accounted for, Lady Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. The Time has arrived. Both sides are arraigned as foretold. It's time for you and your wives and vassals to go out to meet your destiny."

Harry looked at her, smiled a bit, "you know, the first day I was here, I was scared, small, skinny, and dressed in Dudley's over grown clothes. I looked like a welfare case and felt like the poorest of the poor. Everything looked grand and I didn't know if I could measure up to the least of the others." Harry stopped and just looked around, seeing that the others were listening and watching him. "If anything happens to me, take care of these, don't let them be taken, neither dead nor alive. I, Lord Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, your legal and recognized Heir, do hereby give you the Rights and Authority to Defend this castle and all who desire help, to defend it with all the power you have at your command, though I may be either Dead or Alive. I hereby give unto you your Absolute Free Agency, as you are now a living soul. You are now Free!"

The Lady Hogwarts was stunned speechless. For her entire existance, since she'd became Aware, she'd been at the beck and call of countless Heads of her School, her Home. Now, she was her own Woman, answerable to no one, not even her beloved Heir who'd just set her free. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her lower lips quivering almost to the point of breaking down and crying in absolute happiness and joy unbounded.

Before she could realize what was happening, she felt many arms surrounding her, hugging her. They were the wives and vassals, the women who not only loved Harry, but were his Defenders, the Holders of his love and theirs' for and of, him.

It was Rita who first spoke to The Lady Hogwarts. "Dear, this is just who Harry is, he defends and helps the least of us."

They all nodded in agreement, so much else could be said, but Rita summed it up perfectly.

The Great Doors of the Front of the Castle opened up and one Wizard walked out, surrounded on each side by witches who dearly loved him. They walked out and towards the gates where stood the enemy.

"Well, Tom, come out to claim that which is not yours?"

"Potter! You'll be mine, you'll be laying dead at my feet in a few minutes!"

"No, I don't think so. I see that you've brought your Master. That makes it convenient to take out all of you at once."

"Potter! I have no Master!"

"Oh, but you do, Tom. Who do you think created you since the days you were at that orphanage? Who do you think put you there? Who do you think caused your Muggle Father to want your mother? You never looked closely at your own background and asked 'why' certain events took place. Why do you think your mothers people, the Gants were so poor? Your entire family was set up by Albus here, to create you to become a Dark Lord so he could control you and eventually defeat you." Harry shook his head in dismay.

"And You, Albus, you're the Puppet Master. Your Puppet being Tom here. You've orchestrated everything since the beginning to your plans, even having that Fudge and his Toad, Umbridge, to be here. You created them all, pretending to be fighting them, knowing all along what the final outcome would be."

"Albus, the night you sent Tom and his Death Eaters to my Parents' home, it was Your Voice in the Floo Fire that warned them. You warned them as they were standing outside the front doors of my Parents' Home. You knew what would happen."

Harry walked closer to Albus, "you had it all, Albus, all you had to do was do the right thing, help those who were the least of us and you would have been Great, but No, you got greedy, you wanted it all." Here, Harry stopped and paused a moment. He waived his hand to the side and in back of him. "All this and more, would have been yours, including a reputation that would have been as great as Merlin himself."

Harry's voice was hard now, like Steel. "But, today, Albus, you'll die, just as prophesied, predicted. Each and everyone of you will die along with your reputation. All you have will be given to those who have stood by the Light, who have sacrificed all they have, up to and including their very lives. Our world now, will be a world of peace, of wealth, of giving, of Love. All as it should be. None of you are included."

Harry drew out his wand, "Come now, meet your Death and I'll be sending you to your Maker and your Final Judgement." Harry pointed his wand to Albus, "And YOU, Albus, You KNOW what that is! Why do you think you've got those two hideous scars across your face? It was my two wives, my Defenders, those who loved me, who gave you those scars! Transfigure yourself back into your true self, Albus. Show them all just what you truly are, for I and my five wives have seen your True Self. Defeated and scard by a woman, a woman who was born to those without magic, defeated and Marked/Scared by another woman who is a pure blood. Neither of which you'll never be their equal, nor deserving, of!"

Daphne and Hermione walked forward, they having transfigured into that which they truly were, they and the other three. The five women, the holders of Harry's love were shinning brightly as the noon day sun. Three of them in back of Harry, the other two, each one of them one each side of Harry.

Hermione spoke to the Old Liar, "Those Marks on your face are the outward symbols of your Lying, your Stealing, your Failure to do Right and of your impotence!"

Albus just lost it right there and his change, his transfiguration began. His legs bent to that of a goat (recall Aberforth's 'goat' complex? Ever wonder why he hated them?). His tail formed, his wand formed into his trident, his head and face formed into that of the most hideous gargoyle any Muggle could imagine out of their worst nightmares.

And the SMELL!

The fright on everyone's face, the face of the enemy, reflected just how wrong a decision they'd made, but for them, it was too late. They all, all who carried the Dark Mark, were committed.

"ALL of you will be Mine this day!" the demon that was Albus screamed out. "Attack him, you filthy Snake! I made you and you'll do as I command you to do!"

Everyone attacked, wands sending out streams of deadly magical force. Shields from the defenders went up immediately, especially around Harry.

The attackers immediately dropped like flies. The Lady Hogwarts sent out waves of deadly magical Wards and Shields against all those who carried the Dark Mark. Deadly beams of Magic was sent out from multiple wands into the crowd of defenders. Shields went up, some were hit and fell, others, sustained hits to their shields and extended them to help cover their comrades. Voldemort sent out his newly marked people. He didn't want them nor cared about them, they were just so much cannon fodder. Bellatrix aimed her wand towards the women and found her strikes meaningless, they just hit their targets and nothing happened. One of them, Hermione looked at Bellatrix, and had a frown on her face, almost a burning hatred, which Bellatrix recognized. Hermione raised her wand and released a reductor Curse that blasted through her shields and blew a hole clean through her. Bellatrix was dead before she hit the ground and Voldemort's feet. He looked up to see who'd killed his most ardent supporter, the witch he could always count on.

"Something wrong, Tom? Kinda hurts, doesn't it, to see one of your most favorite it be killed beside you!" It was Hermione speaking.

Voldemort went into a rage, letting loose the most powerful curses he knew. "Mudblood! You're dead! You hear me! DEAD!" Without thinking, he rushed towards Hermione and she, without thinking, raised her shields, powered by the Lady Hogwarts. Tom reached them and could not go forwards. He raised his wand and blasted the strongest curse at her shields, the Killing curse, but it was stopped.

"How's it feel, Tom, to be powerless before your enemy? You see those marks on Albus' face? I was the one who put one of them there. You think you can defeat me, or any of us? You think you're Wizard enough to take me? Come on, you Half Breed! Show me what you've got! Show me just how powerful your Wand is."

Voldemort again blasted at her, against her shields, all to no avail.

Again, Hermione taunted him. "You know something, Harry has a stronger Wand than you, here you can't even take on a Muggle Born Witch. No wonder Bellatrix was so frustrated while she was alive and with you, you can't even take a witch! What a pathetic Half Blooded limp wanded wanna be wizard you are!" Again, Hermione blasted him with such a powerful Reductor Curse that it almost took off his wand arm at the shoulder. He was knocked over backwards and was hit again in his head, cracking his skull, blood flying everywhere. And there he laid, moaning.

Rita was in a wand to wand fight with Lucius, shielding herself when two red heads, the twins came up beside her and hit Lucius with the twin killing curses. He never stood a chance. "Glad to be of assistance to our favorite reporter." Fred said. "Thanks." Rita replied.

"Go defend Harry, he needs you." George added. The twins disappeared into the crowded melee of the battle.

Finally, after all the extras that Voldemort had brought in were killed and dying on the grounds, there were left only Voldemort, wounded with part of his wand arm blown off by Hermione and the Demon Albus.

"Take him, you Snake, here's your chance to kill the boy who lived who's taunted you since he first killed your worthless body with he was but fifteen months old. Now, GO! Your Master commands you!" Albus shrieked at Voldemort.

As Voldemort walked across the field towards his final destiny, the Old Liar looked on. 'He's my final card I have to play. If he falls, then it's up to me.' He wiped his face and felt the twin scars he'd received from Harry's two wives. 'How'd they ever do it? How'd they discover my identity? I'm supposed to be invincible, dam it! I was Promised! And those women who gave me these scars and destroyed my prized wand. That Snake of mine just HAS to either kill him or at least weaken him.'

Harry didn't even talk to Tom, he just let loose a barrage of the strongest Magical Reductor Curse he had. It hit Voldemort and he tried to bat it away but when he did, it cut off his hand. Falling to the ground, bleeding from the handless stump Harry had no mercy on the so called man who'd had no mercy on so many. Harry held up and out his wand and with his overpowered curse blasted Voldemort into the next world where no Horcrux or any other Magic would bring him back.

Harry looked up at the remaining enemy. Albus Dumbledore was left standing – alone. Friendless. All who stood with him were dead. Utterly destroyed.

"Well, Albus, it's just you and me now. Only one of us leaves alive. You'll be dead this day, utterly defeated with no possible chance of returning. You're all alone since that day, long ago, when you rebelled against us. Your defeat here was foretold a thousand years ago when our culture was first founded and this grand school was started. The founders knew, and they knew that not even the Great Merlin himself could wield the power it takes to defeat you."

"You, Boy! You can't defeat me! No one Can! The power it'd take to do that, you can't possibly wield and as you said yourself, not even the Great Merlin could contain that amount of power!" Albus stood there, his red long barbed tail twitching in anticipation of winning. But, there was 'something' about this one lone boy surrounded by his five witches!

"Recall the last time we met, Demon?" It was Daphne speaking, standing on Harry's right. "You were told that the next time we met would be your death! Those two Marks we gave you across your face is testimont of part of our power. You've already been defeated once and we'll do it again, only this time, We'll kill you, Demon. And all your spawn!"

The five witches guarded Harry, three behind him and two beside him.

The final fight was to begin. For the peace of everyone. Both Living and the Dead.


	23. Chapter 23

** The**_** Final Chapter**_

** Harry, Daphne, and Hermione stood there with Amelia, Susan and Rita standing behind them, on the field of Battle, all of Voldemort's Death Eater's had been killed. Many of the Defenders of the Light had been taken down, either killed or hurt so badly they would have a difficult time even surviving. **

** Voldemort was gone, Harry had just taken him out, and that left only one more – the one whom, from the very first no one had ever suspected they'd have to fight. **

** Harry stood facing him, beside him stood his two wives – Hermione on his right, and Daphne on his left. All three had their wands out and pointing straight ahead at their Worst Enemy, the one whom none of them had ever thought that they'd be defending their way of life against, their homes, even their own families. **

** He stood there, his long white beard blowing in the wind, his long purple robes whipping about him in the blowing wind. "Harry, you'll never defeat me, Never! You just don't have the power needed. Come with me, stand beside me and I'll share my power with you. You'll have all the power you'll need, I'll even give you all the witches you'll want! You don't have to fight." Dumbledore stood there, his wand pointing at his adversary, one Harry James Potter, the Lord of Hogwarts and of the Ancient and Noble Houses of both Potter and Black and also being the Heir and Lord of Hogwarts.**

** "I TRUSTED YOU! How could you betray all of us? YOU! The leader of the Light! Of all the people to go to Voldemort, YOU – were the last I'd suspect!" Harry cried out. **

** "That's the point, isn't it? The perfect plan, the least of those you'd suspect. I saw you pour yourself, your magic, all of it, out fighting Tom. I knew he was powerful, I knew that eventually you'd defeat him, but at a terrible cost both to you and those you love. Harry, I know how you fight, and most of all, I'm not under the delusion of some 'prophecy' that was a fraud from the very beginning." **

** "That Prophecy was meant for me to defeat Voldemort." Harry replied, cautiously.**

** "Oh, how well I know, Harry. Who do you think created that 'prophecy'? Do you actually think Trelawney had it in her to actually pronounce something like that? It was me, ME, who got her to say it; She was under the Imperious Curse each and every time she pronounced one of her 'prophecy's'. I've orchestrated every move since before you were born, since even before you were even CONCEIVED! All this was my Grand Plan to take over the entire Magical World. They all needed a common enemy and a Hero to defeat him. It was I, I who provided both of them. And, now, at the very last, do you see who is the Greatest Wizard who's every lived, who'll ever live?" **

** "You'll never defeat me, Dumbledore, I took down Voldemort and I'll take you down. I'll never quit, I've got those behind me and standing beside me who'll be there for me. I've got the magical power that'll be needed to defeat you. You've hurt too many good people, Dumbledore and I'm here to stop you." **

** Harry waved his hand in front of him, from right to left, "Here's where I draw the Line! Here's where I stop you, forever, Dumbledore, and ALL those who are like unto you! Past this line, you'll never cross. I'll send you to the other side of the Veil where awaits all your victims, and your Judge!"**

** "Again, very Noble of you, Harry, but you've not got the power you need to stop me. It's too bad that you have to die today. You could have the power and the following of those we will subjugate to our feet. I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter, once and for all, you're going to die and unlike before, you'll NOT return. That mudblood FREAK of a WITCH, Lily, has done her part and partial in bringing you into this world, by my decree and today, I'm going to send you out of this world, just like I Killed your Mother. She's served her purpose, and today, you've served yours! So, now, DIE!" **

** With that last statement uttered, an enraged Harry cast the Killing curse at his former Headmaster. The same man who'd taught him and raised him and put him in a house of Hell, with a family of Torment for most of his life. Today, would be the turning point of his life. After today, he would be the only one to determine where his life would lead. Today, with the love and companionship of his wives and Vassals who truly loved him, he would give those who died helping him, a life of freedom from Dark Lords, no matter the Form they'd take. **

** And, standing here before him, is the WORST of the DARK LORDS! **

** Albus Percival Brian Wolford Dumbledore. **

** "AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry and Dumbledore both shouted out simultaneously.**

** The beams of their curses met in midair, colliding together, meeting in a tremendous flash of Magical Light and Power. The nascent beams and offsetting light that spilled off of that collision spilled over onto the ground all around them. **

** Dumbledore stood there, his wand arm held slightly high and fully extended. The visage portrayed on his face was that of anger, and outright HATRED of the Boy Who Lived. His nemesis and his total enemy. **

** Harry had his wand arm fully extended outwards from him, the tip of his wand pointed directly towards his persecutor, his tormentor, the one man who directed his life and lied to him from the very beginning. This one man was the one who'd orchestrated the lives and deaths of so many people; Today, Dumbledore HAD to be stopped, no matter the cost, no matter the sacrifice, he just HAD to be stopped. **

** Lives depended on it. **

** And standing beside him, with their arms around him, and their Wands drawn up and pointed, joined with his, were Daphne and Hermione. They promised to stand beside him, they promised to give him ALL of themselves, their lives, their bodies, their Magic and their Total LOVE, anything and everything he needed to defeat the Worst of all the Dark Lords who'd ever walked the Earth. **

** The power, the total amount of Magical Energy that poured forth from the three wands of Harry, Daphne and Hermione was Staggering, It's velocity and strength was almost beyond the belief of those who watched. All three of them, the Newest Golden Trio, and the Last Hope of Peace their World would ever have was putting everything they had into that which was necessary to protect their Lives, their people and the freedom of those yet unborn. **

** Harry will not, now nor Ever, give up. It just wasn't in his nature, it was not now and never was and never will be, in his nature to give up. **

** And, with that desire so deeply implanted into his psyche, and feeling the Love of his wives with him, he began pouring out and drawing forth of every bit of magical power at his command, He called forth the power that Hogwarts herself had and with that need, appeared the Lady Hogwarts, she, the visible personification of the Magic of the four Founders, drew up all the surrounding Magic of the Castle and the Land, from deep within the Earth itself and she channeled it into and through Harry and into his wand and those of Hermione's and Daphne's. **

** "LADY HOGWARTS, I NEED MORE POWER!" Harry screamed out. "Drain the Wards around Hogwarts!" The Lady looked at her Heir, her three Heirs, with her eyes wide and a visage of sadness on her face for she knew that he'd not be able to handle even that small amount of power she had at her command. **

** "My Heir, you won't be able to handle that amount of Magical Power. It's just too much for you." **

** "JUST DO IT! Please!"**

** The Lady Hogwarts, the Spirit, the Manifestation of the Founders sadly shook her head and gave Harry what he requested. She shut down the Castle's Wards immediately and channeled all of that power into both Harry and Daphne and Hermione. **

** When that happened, what she'd suspected started to happen. Harry began to glow a shimmering white light. It started from him and spread to Daphne, who was the strongest, then spread to Hermione. **

** Albus Dumbledore was surprised. What Harry did, to call upon the Castle itself floored him, so he called up all the Dark Magic he'd ever heard of. He began to emit a dark purple black light. His countenance was changing into that of an angry Demon, his physical size began to grow. He held up his head to the sky and growled, screaming out curses, epitaphs of Dark Curses that no one had even heard or conceived of being. His robes and body were beginning to burst into flame. His feet and legs turning into that of a goat. Horns were forming on his head with huge fangs appearing from his mouth. **

** Albus Dumbledore had turned totally into the worst of the demons from the very pit of hell. He was now being seen by others as he truly was.**

** "Aren't you surprised, Harry? Never had you suspected what I truly was and now am. Tom isn't the only one who can exchange what he was and did have, for what he needed to defeat you!" This very day, you'll lie dead at my feet while I 'take' your two wives and make them mine, along with your vassals! Everything you've got will be mine as it rightfully should! I've worked for far too long and given up all I've had to get what I wanted and demanded. Now, Harry Potter, DIE!"**

** Now, the tide was turning against Harry and his wives. The junction of the point where their Magic was meeting and battling it out was slowly receding towards Harry. He just had to do something. **

** The tide was turning, Harry's wand and those of Hermione's and Daphne's were so hot, they couldn't hold onto them any longer. **

** It was Daphne who looked at the Lady Hogwarts, "Give Harry all your Magical Power, NOW! Give him everything you've got. Drain the Lodestones at the base of the Castle! " Daphne screamed out to the Lady Hogwarts. Hermione screamed out to her "Lady Hogwarts, drain all the magical power from the nearest Black Hole. Use it to set up massive shields around Harry, Drain the Black hole at the Galaxy center if you have too!"**

** "He can't handle that much power, my Heir. No one can. It's just not physically possible. **

**"Just do it! We've no other choice! It's better to die Free than to live as slaves to this Monster! Harry gave you your Free Agency. Use it to help defend us!"Hermione screamed out again.**

** The Lady Hogwarts nodded her head, ruefully, knowing what'd happen. She then stood apart from the three, held up her arms and drew in every bit of Magical Power that the Earth had from the nascent intersection of the Power lines that ran throughout the Earth. Out in Space there appeared a massive column of light coming from deep in Space, hitting Harry, engulfing him and his five women who held his love within themselves. The light carried all the prodigidous amount of Magical Power Harry needed and then some. The Lady Hogwarts stood aside looking on in utter unbelief and fasination. 'It's just not possible, no one is that strong. Harry, my beloved . . . How are you doing it?' The Lady Hogwarts was thinking to herself. **

** "Harry, my love, brace yourself, she's giving us all she's got." Hermione looked at her husband and Daphne, and the three just held on to each other. **

** The power manifestation hit Harry hard! He groaned under the heavy load of the Magical Power he'd been given. It was like he was lifting up the entire Castle and grounds itself, but, he held on. He never wavered.**

** The actual ground under Harry's feet began to sink under the terrible weight that Harry himself was now supporting. Harry himself never wavered, never complained though the sweat was beading on his forehead and actual blood was coming out of his very skin, but, he held on.**

** "Potter! I'll eat your body for this! I'll scourge your wives and vassals and all who stood by you." The Demon who now called himself 'Dumbledore' hissed out. **

** Harry looked up at his opponent and could see the fear of defeat appearing on his face. 'If I can just hang on a bit longer, I'll win.' Harry thought to himself. **

** "Daphne, Hermione, drop your wands and grab hold of my wand hand. Your hands are burning up." **

** "No, Harry, we'll not give up on you. NEVER!" It was Daphne who spoke. **

** "Harry, we both love you completely. We can't give up on you. Not NOW!" It was Hermione who spoke last. **

** Their faces were contorted with pain and immense suffering. **

** "Please, I've got the strength to hold on. This is my job, you've both done your's. We'll win. Please, do as I ask of you!"**

** With that said, both witches released their hold on their wands and grabbed hold of Harry's wand hand and wrapped their other arms around his waist. Amelia, Susan and Rita did likewise. They all five held onto Harry, refusing to give up. Still, they would not let go of him, their Husband. **

** It was Hermione who said her last words to her dear Husband, "Harry, I've loved you from the first day on the train, I've stood by your side ever since and I've hugged you in our third year in the Great Hall at the Closing Feast. I'll never desert you, and neither will Daphne and neither will the others! We all five love you totally and completely, our Husband!" **

** With that last statement pronounced, an unworldly, staggeringly brilliant burst of Magical Power burst forth from Harry, fueled by the complete power base that the Lady Hogwarts gave, Harry's Magical Strength seared it's way through the Demon Dumbledore's beam of Dark Magic and into and all around him. The creature that called itself 'Albus Dumbledore' screamed in pain. He was being burned up by the Living Fire that the entire Magical Base that the Lady Hogwarts provided Harry. The Creature screamed, shrieked in agonizing pain. It's arms, hands, wand, and head and face flung out at extreme angles while the fire burned completely through him. His Wand was burned up and thrown out of his hand. Dumbledore's body was thrown far away and landed on the ground, his arms and legs were laying askew, his eye's open, but unseeing. His Demon clad body was now taken over by the complete change he'd gone through. Albus Dumbledore was now no longer human, but was a complete Demon, even worst than Voldemort. **

** And he was dead.**

** Killed by the Living Fire that was the carrier of the Love that those five witches had for their husband. The demond had no love, like Voldemort. **

** Harry collapsed on the ground, still holding his wand. Hermione and Daphne were still intact, but shaking from the effects of such a staggering amount of Magical Energy having been channeled through them. Looking outwards and up, the Lady Hogwarts, still stood by her Heir. She had a very sad countenance showing upon her face. She bent down and held Harry, her most beloved Heir, in her arms. "Oh, my beloved, I wish I'd told you sooner, but it's You I truly Love!" **

** Everyone heard her. There was no doubt. **

** Both ladies crawled over to where Harry lay still, unmoving. **

** "Harry! Are you alright?" It was Hermione who was grabbing his robes by the lapels, shaking him. **

** No response. **

** Daphne placed both of her hands on his face and lowered her face to his, looking deeply into his eyes. Searching. **

** She could barely find him. She could barely feel him. **

** "Harry, you can't die on us, Not NOW! You've got responsibilities to attend to, you've got to give us Children! You've got to help us all continue our family's!" Daphne Screamed at the seemingly unconscious Harry. **

** Many people came over to the three of them. No one knew what to do other than get Madam Pomfrey. **

** It was the Lady Hogwarts who next spoke. It was something that no one wanted to hear. "You're loosing him, he's leaving and it can't be stopped."**

** Hermione looked up at the face of the Spirit of Hogwarts, the visual representation of Hogwarts's Founders who carried the entire load of the Magic and the Wards and the foundation itself. "Isn't there anything you can do? Please?! He's got so many responsibilities, and I do love him, I've given him, Daphne's given him, all we've got." **

** The Lady Hogwarts just stood there, seemingly without emotion not even moving. Only her eyes were moving, blinking. Tears were falling from her eyes. Her heart was breaking over the impending death of her most Beloved. **

** It was Hermione who spoke, screaming out at the Lady Hogwarts, standing face to face with her: **

** "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED THAT HARRY WOULD LIVE! KEEP YOUR PROMISE, DAMN YOU, ALL TO HELL!" Hermione was incandescent with rage at that promise that was given to her was not being kept.**

** "Lady Hogwarts," it was Daphne standing up and walking over to the Spirit of the School's founders, whom she herself was one of it's heir's as was Hermione. "We both," looking back and waiving her hand towards Hermione's direction, "We both are your heirs, just like Harry is." and it was here that Daphne got right up into the face of Lady Hogwarts, "I KNOW you've got the entirety of the knowledge of the Magical World within your grasp. As your Heir, I hereby ask, no, I COMMAND you to find all the possible answers to help harry, NOW! He is your HEIR! And it's your responsibility to help him! He's given to you all he's had, all he has and it's like a Life Debt to you.!" **

** She just stood there, looking at Harry, then at Daphne. **

** "YOU OWE HIM! YOU OWE HIM YOUR MAGIC AND YOUR VERY BEING!" Daphne shouted at the Lady Hogwarts.**

** "EITHER YOU HELP YOUR HEIRS NOW, OR YOU GIVE UP YOUR MAGIC! THAT"S THE PENALTY OF NOT ADHERING TO A MAGICAL OATH!"**

** Finally, the Lady Hogwart's turned to Daphne, "There is a way to save Harry, but, I'll need to talk to Minerva McGonagall." **

** Minerva was standing by, amongst the crowd that was surrounding them all. **

** "I'm here, how can I help you?" Minerva replied. **

** "Harry is not long for this world, the magic of my founders, the magic that he drew up from the loadstones of the school that drew up the entirety of the surrounding Magic was almost too much for him to bear." Here, she looked down upon her dying Heir, the prophesied One who would come to her aid in her most desperate time of need. Tears were forming and falling down her beautiful, gentle cheeks. She knelt down and caressed his unruly hair so lovingly, so gently. She looked up and away over the visage of the School she inherently was. **

** An idea was forming in her mind - she KNEW what she could do, but, in doing so, it would break the Bands of her Oath that her Founders made with her. It was her only choice, and THAT, was the difference, that was what enabled her to carry out her plan, To save her Heirs who saved her and Hogwarts. "My Heir gave me my Freedom, my Free Agency. I have the power of Choice! Free Will!" **

** Looking back down upon the most still form of her most beloved Heir, "Harry, my beloved, I've loved you since this school was founded and I was created. I'll do for you what neither I, nor anyone else has ever had done for them, or could do." Still caressing his cheek, she looked back up at her surviving Heirs to whom she next spoke, **

** "What my Heir, my Heirs, did was inconceivable in the minds of my founders. No one was to be able to do what Harry," and here the Lady Hogwarts looked at, and justified to Daphne and Hermione, "and Daphne and Hermione accomplished and did. I just don't know HOW they did it, and I, along with all the rest of you, were here and saw it all. To be physically able to handle the entirety of the Magic that I, this school, can draw upon was theoretically impossible. Unless you were designed by Fate to handle it. The only possible solution I can come up with, to save my beloved Harry, my Heir and his wives and Heirs, is to make it almost like it all never happened. If I do that, then I myself will remember it all, even though some of you will not."**

** It was Hermione who was catching on, quickly. "You mean you'll send Harry back in time?" **

** "Yes, sort of, but more than that. Much more." **

** "You're going to turn back time itself for all that happened here, aren't you?" Hermione asked. **

** Lady hogwart's nodded. **

** Then, if you do this, then all we've done and sacrificed will be in vain. It's all for nothing. It'll all happen all over again and again, repeatedly, there'll be no end." Hermione looked down, very sad. "We've lost!"**

** "No, it won't be like that. I'll make some changes." **

** They all looked up, surprise on their faces, especially Hermiones'. **

** "First, Minerva, if I send Harry back in time, to the night that Harry's parents were killed, would you be willing to care for him, would you be willing to take him into your home and care for him and adopt him as your son?"**

** Minerva was so surprised, she was stunned to the point of speechlessness. All she could do, after a few seconds, was just nod her head positively. **

** Hermione asked a question, a very viable question: "If you do that, what about Dumbledore?" **

** The Lady Hogwarts Smiled, "I've thought about him. He's done so much wrong, that it'd be better if he were never born. I'll make it so that he was never conceived. In doing that, then his brother, Aberforth and his sister, Ariana Dumbledore, will live in harmony and peace and will provide much love and warmth such that you'd have a difficult time believing in the positive outcomes of that." **

** "In addition, I'll let Harry, and you, Daphne, and Hermione, have your memories of all that's happened here. You three have earned that privilege. It'll be your responsibilities to know all this that's happened and see to it that something like this never happens again!"**

** Hermione and Daphne looked at each other, smiling. **

** "What about us and our marriage? We both want to be married to Harry." Daphne stated. **

** "That too, will also happen. While in your life, which will be extraordinarily long, approaching that of Nicholas Flammel you'll all five be together. I'll see to it that each of you five will be raised together, knowing each other and if you consent, there'll be a Marriage Contract with each of you. The Vassals will come into their own in due time."**

** "Minerva, since that night that Albus placed Harry with the Dursley's, you've known that they were, to use your words 'the worse sort' of Muggles, would you be willing to take Harry, and raise him as your son, as I previously asked of you, please?" **

** Minerva looked at the Spirit of the Lady of Hogwarts, unable to even conceive of her fortune. Tears came to her eyes, and with her lower lip quivering, she nodded her head in a positive answer. She kneeled down next to the young man whom she's known all his life. She reached out and stroked his unruly black hair so lovingly, so gently. "I've never in my entire life had the chance to be a Mum, Never. I've seen so many young children come to Hogwarts, I've cared for those in my House as if they were my own, but, I knew that I'd have them for such a short time. I've not even had the privilege of putting my arms around even the least of them in their dire times of troubles, of their most desperate times of need." Here, Minerva McGonagall, looked up with tears streaking down her cheeks, looking at the Lady Hogwarts, the Spirit of the School and its' Founders, "You've given me my greatest desire. Yes, I'll raise him and love him and give him hugs every day. I'll sit him on my lap and tell him grand stories, and give him hope and love and I'll give him a family of us, that he's never had in this life. I so swear!"**

** Minerva looked at Harry, saying only one short sentence, so quietly. "To be called 'Mum'! Oh, Harry, my dear Son, I've loved you since that night, so long ago." **

** "None of you will have lost a thing when all of you go back in time. Each of you, both the living and the dead will have another chance at life. This I give unto each of you for your sacrifices at protecting this School, this Home. What each of you have done and sacrificed this day, will be recorded in the records of Hogwarts to be read and remembered by all, eventually." **

** Looking down, at Minerva who was holding harry's head in her lap, The Lady Hogwarts next spoke to Minerva, "Since Albus will be gone, I'll be needing someone in his place at the Head of my School." She placed her hand, most gently on her shoulders, causing Minerva to look up at her. The scene, from Hermione's eye, from her point of view, was that totally different from others'. Hermione gasped slightly and most silently. The Lady Hogwarts waived her arms at one side of her, to the right, and standing next to her was Queen Elizabeth the Second. The two looked at one another, each then nodding their heads as if in accord with one another, a decision had been reached. The Lady Hogwarts stepped back and with her hand and arm outstretched the Sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in her right hand which she next gave to the Queen. **

** The Queen of the entire British Empire then stood in front of the kneeling Minerva and with the sword held in her hands, pronounced, "By the authority I hold, as the Queen of all England and it's Subjects, and of the entire British Empire, I knight thee, Arise, Dame Minerva McGonagall, the Mother of the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Headmistress, forever, of Hogwarts!"**

** Next, The Queen Stood in front of Daphne, "Please, kneel before me," and looking at Hermione, nodded her head, "With this sword of Godric Gryffindor, I Knight thee, Arise, Dame Daphne Greengrass-Slytherin-Black and Dame Hermione Jane Granger Hufflepuff-Potter!"**

** They each arose and standing next to the Spirit of the School, The Queen then Knelt down on one knee and said, still holding the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, Tapped the Still unconscious Harry on each of his shoulders and Knighted him, "As Queen Elizabeth the Second, Queen of the British Empire and all its' Environs, I Knight thee, as the personal Protector of the Queen and all of her legal successors, into perpetuity, forever more. Arise, Sir Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, the Queen's Protector!"**

** With that statement, Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked upon the scene before him. **

** "Come on, son, button up, it's time to board the Hogwarts express!" There, Minerva McGonagall, the Greatest Headmistress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, took her Son's hand and walked him to the train. **

** Even though they lived at the school, even though she and her Son, Harry, had their own Manor House that befitted a Dame of the British Realm and a Knight of that same Realm who was also the personal Protector of the Queen herself and all her legal successors, still, they went to Kings' Cross Station and boarded the Hogwarts Express just like everyone else. Neither would have it any other way!**

** Harry looked around, surprise written and illustrated all over his very young face. It was then, THEN, that eleven years of his life suddenly exploded across his memories and his face. He could thusly remember in exact vivid detail of the years of his Mum, Minerva, loving him and telling him how much she loved him, of the many kisses she'd given him, and all the lessons she'd taught him. He recalled even being in her classrooms as she taught Transfiguration for the last eleven years of his life. He recalled being with the students, of walking through the halls of the School, holding his Mums' hand, of even being carried by her when he was just too young to even walk! He recalled, vividly, being with each of the Professors in their classes, and of his favorites, that very small professor of Charms and that smiling professor, Professor Severus Snape, who taught him some potions, who'd given him presents and held him in his arms when he was so very young. **

** Harry looked up at Minerva, the Most Famous Headmistress that Hogwarts had ever had, smiling, "Mum, I do love you, you know that, don't you?" **

** Tears came to Minerva's eyes, and she knelt down to her son, and holding him in her arms so unashamedly, with so many students and their parents looking upon them, they were all smiling, she looked into her sons' eyes, almost nose to nose, "Yes, my dear beloved Son, I KNOW you love me as I have always loved you!" **

** With that statement said by the Greatest Headmistress of Hogwarts, Harry, just eleven years of age and just beginning his first year of School, Harry held up his Wand and with all the Grand Memories rushing throughout his mind and heart, Pronounced Loudly – "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

** ~Fini~ **

** (Latin for Finish)**

** (Maybe, for now)**

**Author's Note: **I know the ending here is full of fluff, lots of bunny rabbits, rainbows, unicorns, sunshine and flowers and kisses and hugs. That's just the way I am in ALL my stories.

I'll be re-writing this story by adding to it in the months ahead. More detail, and greater 'background' information will be given, I just have to do more research.

I realize from a few of the Reviews that the format didn't come out for you as it should, and for an answer to that, I just don't know. I do add a lot of separate paragraphs to divide up the conversations so you don't have one long paragraph. It's easier on the eyes.

And speaking of 'fluff', well, in my world, there's 'fluff', lots and lots of fluff. I'm a romantic deep down inside, but, make no mistake, when the chips are down, my characters do fight back, and they don't take prisoners! Life is easier when your enemies are dead, that way, they don't come back. Second chances?! Hummm, let me think on that one, Oh, Yes, Read my other story 'The Gift', the chapter towards the end about 'Tom', and you'll see 'second chances'.

I do entertain others' ideas. I've got loads of them.

In real life, the actress, Dame Maggie Smith who portrayed Minerva McGonagall, was actually knighted by Queen Elizabeth the Second. 'Dame' is the Title, the female equivalent of 'Sir', both are considered knights in the British Empire.

I am currently writing a sequel.

** ~Fini~ **

** (Latin for Finish)**

** (Maybe, for now)**

** Harry and Daphne – The Sequel**

**Author's Note: This is just a taste of what I've got planned To keep you entertained, for now. I've written much more. **

It was a very dark and stormy night in northern Scotland. Minerva was in her office pacing around waiting for any contact that she'd sent out. The Potters, James and Lily and their barely a year old son, Harry, were at home in Godric's Hollow. She'd received word from her contact, Severus, that Voldemort was going to attack someone this evening, but she'd not heard either 'who' or 'when'.

She'd given him a special Galleon, fake, of course, imbued with a Protean Charm to contact her with the information so she could assist. James and Lily were adamant in not leaving. Peter was their Secret Keeper, but she'd not known this fact. She knew they lived in that Hollow, but not where. The Potter's had owned Real Estate there for over a thousand years, as long as Hogwarts has been in existence. That much was just general common knowledge. Had she'd known of Peters' involvement in the Fidelis Charm, she'd have warned them not to use him, she had her doubts about him. Something about him just didn't seem 'right'. It was her Transfiguration Skills and abilities that had alerted her to him, his body language, his demeanor, his comportment, all were 'off' to Minnie. As one of her favorite Muggle Terms went: It just didn't 'smell' right!

"Pacing this floor will not help me." So, she went back to her desk and speaking out loud, "Tippy!", a small female house elf appeared next to her.

"Head Mistress, hows may I help you?" she was one of Hogwarts most devoted elves and they all knew Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"Please, would you be so kind as to get me a pot of tea? Chamomile with sugar, cream and lime juice on the side? Oh, and some of those delightful American Doughnuts? Please? It's going to be a very long night for me."

"Yes, Mistress." Tippy replied and left.

While Minnie was sitting there contemplating the nights' outcome, Tippy came back with a silver serving set as ordered. It was one of Minerva's private collections that was century's old, her favorite. "Thank you, Tippy. You always remember to use my favorite tea set." Minerva bent down an kissed Tippy on her forehead in appreciation. Tippy blushed and replied, "Thank you, headmistress, I's always happy to help you. You are the best Head that Hogwarts has ever had."

"Thank you, Tippy."

"I's have something to tell you. Something very important. Something will happen tonight, something both very sad and very good, very happy in the long run." Tippy was so nervous, she was twisting her ears and her tea towel she was wearing.


	24. Harry & Daphne Entire story updated

**Author's Note:**

**I've been 'tinkering' with this story off and on since the last chapter was posted. I'm the sort who thinks on what I've written and I go back and change some, delete here and there, and add a bit, sometimes quite a bit. I've made changes to a few chapters to the point where I don't really know which chapters I've made those changes to, Sssoooo, to make things 'easier', I'm just posting the entire story here at the end of the last previously posted chapter, with the appropriate chapter 'HEADING' so you'll know it's the entire story, instead of another new chapter. Just think of this as JRK going back to Book 7's Epilogue and changing it. Most of the story is about the same, but, I've added here and there. So, read, enjoy, and Don't Flame. It's a bit unusual, but, that's just the way it is. All I'm doing is writing a story I enjoy. **

TABLE OF CONTENTS

Chapter 1 Questions Page 1

Chapter 2 In the Meantime . . . Page 6

Chapter 3 An Interesting Observation Page 8

Chapter 4 The Training Page 12

Chapter 5 Something for Harry to 'Ponder' Page 16

Chapter 6 The Realization of Harry's Joy Page 21

Chapter 7 The Fallout – Or, Consequences Page 33

Dumbledore Page 33

Fudge Page 34

Hogwarts Page 35

The Castle and the Elf Page 36

Dobby Page 38

Minerva McGonagall Page 42

Dumbledore's Problems Page 41

Mundungus Fletcher Page 44

Rita Skeeter Page 45

Chapter 8 What Happens at School . . . Page 51

Chapter 9 _**The Ministry of Magic: The Courtroom of the Wizengamot Page 58**_

_** Chapter 10 **__** A Hero Once Again . . . And Umbridges' Fate Page 62**_

_** Chapter 11 **__**Gringott's Page 67**_

_** Chapter 12 Hogwart's Page 68**_

_**The Fallout: Daily Prophet Style Page 69**_

_**~The Great Hall – Breakfast~ Page 70 **_

_** Chapter 13 **__**Plans in the Making Page 77**_

_** ~Hufflepuff Common Room~ Page 88**_

** Harry and Daphne**

** Chapter 1: Questions**

Harry Potter was in his sixth year, when it happened.

It was the same year that Professor Remus Lupin was his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor; "Moony", as he was called by his friends, his very close friends, the Marauders of a Generation ago.

"Today, class, I will teach you the Patronus Charm." Professor Lupin walked in front of his Defense Class, setting down his stuff and turning towards the class. "This is a charm that normally I'd be teaching to all seventh years in the spring before they graduate, but, due to it's complexity, and the amount of magical power needed to successfully cast it, it's going to be rather difficult for most of you to cast it."

"Now, does anyone know what the Patronus charm does?," Professor Lupin asked.

Hermione raised her hand, the only one in the class to do so.

"Miss Granger?"

"The Patronus charm defends us against the Dementors."

"Correct. The Dementors are the worst in our World. No other creature in our World can affect us like they can. No other spell affects them – ONLY the Patronus Charm has an effect on them. It protects us from them. It drives them away."

"Professor," Hermione asked again, "Does the Patronus charm kill the Dementors? All that I've found in the library concerning Dementors says it can't be done."

"No! The Patronus Charm only drives them away, they can't be killed. In my experience no Dementor has ever been killed. They feed off of the Happiness of others, and they emit an intense cold. They make you feel like you'll never be happy again. That's why you need to have a very strong memory of something wonderful, something very happy to power the Patronus charm. Without this happy thought, your Patronus will not be able to form.

Your magic produces the wisp-like vapor, but your happy thought, or your happy memory, gives it shape."

"What does the Patronus look like?" Hermione asked.

Remus smiled while he looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, the shape of the Patronus depends upon the person casting it. It reflects your inner personality or as some would describe it, your innermost desire.

Each person's Patronus is different. Oh, and one more thing, your Patronus can change shape as events in your life affect you."

Meanwhile, Harry just sat in the class, not saying a word. Professor Lupin glanced at Harry momentarily and smiled. A silent message was passed between the two.

Remus knew of Harry's capabilities - almost.

Every once in a while Harry would be glancing around the classroom. For some reason, known only to the faculty of the school, most of the core courses were taught to both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's at the same time. Neither House really got along with the other, due to animosity, but, sometimes there are members of each House who get along with each other. This particular relationship is very sensitive and is one that they keep to themselves.

Harry was one of the very few students who did have friends in other Houses. Even though it did happen the social problem that he faced was simple: He was a Lion, a Gryffindor. Now two of the Houses had no real problems making friends. Take the House of the the Hufflepuffs, they made friends easily as did the Ravenclaws who were very intelligent and studied quite a lot. But, the one sole remaining House, the House of the Snakes, the Slytherin's, well, lets just say that they had a terrible reputation to overcome. Dark Lords and Death Eaters, though they were not of the exclusive pervue of that House, Wizarding Society felt that they were. So, being a Snake meant that you kept to yourself, If one of your House was seen with another House member, it'd better be at least a Ravenclaw! If you as a member of Slytherin were seen with a 'Puff, as they were called, you'd be made fun of and given a difficult time. But the difficulty came with the animosity between the Lions and the Snakes. Each considered the other their Mortal Enemy. No one really knew the exact reason, that's just the way it was. Even members of the same family who had been sorted into these two so very different Houses had much difficulty getting along with each other. Take the Ancient and Noble House of Black, they were always members of the House of Salazar Slytherin. When one of their sons', Sirius was sorted in to Gryffindor, he was almost thrown out of his own home. The only friends he had were an established House of the Light, the Potter House, and another friend who just happened to be a Werewolf! Socially speaking this one lone member of the Black Family didn't have much going for him, but his two friends stuck by him.

Now, what does all this have to do with making friends with other Houses? It just shows the degree of difficulty of the division between Houses in the very old and established School which each student brought with himself or herself throughout the rest of their life in the Magical World. Their prejudices were taught there through House division and it's remained so.

But, as it's been said, every once in a while, friendship's occur and are kept between such very different Houses. They are not readily mentioned nor referred to, not even casually. And if you as a wizard have a girlfriend from such a very different House, you've got to be strong, powerful, determined, and generally not caring what other's thoughts are towards that kind of relationship. Mostly, though, you just keep it to yourself, afterall, one doesn't tell all of their secrets, let alone their hearts desires!

Harry glanced up and over to one particular student. She had long silky blonde hair and a shade of blue in her eyes that Harry liked. She was tall, taller than Harry, I'd guess the word that would best describe her height and 'bearing' would be statuesque. Anyway, she took Harry's breath away, as well as his heart. She looked over at him, smiled briefly, nodding her head ever so slightly and turned to continue paying attention in class.

Harry smiled at this very brief and small success at getting her attention, and a smile.

After class, Harry lingered, while Ron and Hermione stayed with him.

"Harry", Ron said, "what are you hanging around for? Lets go!"

"Later, Ron. I've got something else to do, concerning this class." With that said, Ron shook his head and left.

Harry was lingering in class after most everyone had left when a witch came up to him.

"Hi, Harry." It was Daphne.

Harry looked up at her, smiling. "Hi, Daphne."

"What are you hanging around for?" Daphne asked, almost knowing the answer. She'd been through this scene too many times with other boys who tried to 'hit' on her, or idly chat her up and now, it was her who was initiating the conversation with another boy, and he wasn't even in her house. Oh, what would her house mates say if they ever found out? Of course, that's why she waited until she found him alone, and in a classroom so that it wouldn't be too difficult to explain away, that is, if she got caught by some of her friends or other

house mates, they being Slytherin and all.

As Daphne looked on she saw that Harry was different, in what way, she just couldn't tell, other than just being shy. She'd been noticing him for quite a long time now. She was aware of his reputation, but she'd been trying to see beyond that. She wanted to know what was behind the public face of The Boy Who Lived.

Afterall, she's known as the 'Ice Queen' and that's only a public face that she uses to protect herself from those she'd rather not associate with. It's a sort of protection, easily done, rather not quite unlike the Patronus charm, but in another way.

"Uh, I was going to ask Remus, uh, Professor Lupin a question about the class. He left before I could, you know, uh, talk with him."

Daphne had him 'pegged', he wanted to talk with her but didn't know what to do or say. 'For all his ability in Magic, his one weak spot is not knowing how to deal with a girl,' Daphne thought to herself.

'There's more to this wizard than what meets the eye. He seems so gentle and not over bearing – like Malfoy is.' Daphne thought.

"Did you understand the Patronus charm that he showed us? I tried to cast it, but just couldn't.

I don't think anyone can because it seems too difficult." Daphne said to Harry, trying to get him to open up some.

"Oh, yeah, I can cast it. It's not all that difficult." Harry mentioned.

Daphne's eyes got wide, in utter disbelief at what she'd just heard. "Harry! That's one of the most difficult charms to cast. It takes an unbelievable amount of Magical Power to cast it, let alone to keep it going, and for a Sixth Year, it's almost unheard of."

"Anyone can cast it, it just takes the right teacher to get you to push it out of your inner self.

This is the one magical spell that determines what's inside you." Harry turned to Daphne and looked at her directly into her eyes, "This spell determines just Who you are."

Daphne was stunned by what Harry just said. It was the way he looked at her when he was describing the Patronus Charm. It was what was 'inside' Harry that was calling to Daphne, and she felt it was good.

"What do you mean by what's inside me? I don't understand."

"You're familiar with the Killing curse, aren't you? It's an Unforgivable." Harry asked.

"Yes, of course, everyone here has heard of that one." Daphne was wondering where Harry was going with this line of reasoning due to the dissimilarities of the two.

"Well, the Killing curse and the Patronus Charm are the opposites of each other. They require different emotions: one is absolute Hate and the other is absolute Love." Harry looked at Daphne, right into her eyes. He was smiling, and for her, she could just about tell why. "Anyway, that's how I look at the two of them. Others may see it a bit different from me, but the Patronus charm requires you to be in a happy mood or have a happy thought or memory.

Now, in order to cast the killing curse, you have to have absolute hate for another. It's the opposite of what you need to cast the Patronus charm. For that, you need absolute Love and caring for another. This is just one example. Another example would be a thought that'd make you very happy, that'd give you a good positive feeling.

Those who are of each, they can't cast the others' curse or charm – it's just not in them to do it,not for me, anyway."

Harry said this last sentence rather quietly as he turned his head away and tried to sort his books back together. He didn't want her to hear that last part. Even though he knew the Headmaster was there when it happened and they'd talked about it, Harry still felt bad. Still, as he looked up at the Slytherin Witch, she was smiling and had that look about her that softened him. There was a certain something about her that he liked. He shook his head slightly, biting his lower lip some like his long time friend, Hermione does when she's worried or working on a difficult problem.

Harry looked at Daphne and then he started to walk away, looking down. Harry was thinking back to his confrontation with Bellatrix, his thoughts were mixed on this. He so much wanted to hurt Bellatrix, but the curse he tried to cast, well, it just didn't work for him. Maybe he was doing it wrong. Maybe he was just unable to cast it due to something else inside him. He just didn't know, or maybe he needed to be taught more.

Daphne walked over to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder to connect with him. "What's wrong Harry?" There was care and concern in her voice which was highly unusual for such a pair from two totally different Houses.

Harry looked up at Daphne, and decided to go for broke. He's had so many other problems, what's one more? The entire episode was published on the front page of the Prophet, so it wasn't like she'd not heard of what'd happened. "Last year, when we were in the Ministry, me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville, we were fighting the Death Eaters."

"Harry, I read the Daily Prophet, what happened there is common knowledge. My father is a member of the Wizengamot and he found out what happened. He told Mom, me and Astoria all about it. He even asked me if I knew anything about you." Daphne looked at Harry, into his emerald green eyes that to her were so captivating.

Harry was startled at this new revelation. He didn't expect some one that, well, 'close', to be asking questions about him. He wasn't even aware of anyone in Slytherin House to be on the Wizengamot to be, well, 'nice', wouldn't be the right word. All he'd ever expected was just a bunch of Death Eaters. That's all he's ever been exposed to.

Daphne was looking at Harry; He was not saying anything. "Harry, what's wrong? You stopped talking, You want to finish your thoughts?"

Harry looked at Daphne for a few seconds before speaking. "Yeah, I was gonna say something about the Ministry. Anyway, it's not important. You'd know the names of some of them, probably all, they have kids here, like Malfoy."

Daphne stopped Harry with that 'Ice Queen' look of hers that she'd perfected so well since being here at school. "Harry, look, I'm in Slytherin, I know first hand what's going on there and what they're all like. I have to live with them every day and listen to them talk. You're not telling me anything new."

Harry had that 'guarded' look about him as he looked at Daphne and listened to her. He was about to say something when she stopped him and continued speaking her mind.

"Harry, my father is a member of the Wizengamot and I've heard him and mom talking about what happened in the Ministry concerning you and the rest of the Gryffindor's. In addition, I've heard a lot of rumors about what happened with that escaped criminal Sirius Black and how some say that you protected him and chased off a lot of Dementors. Harry, I don't know what went on, but even if some of that is true I wanted to talk with you about maybe you helping me with this charm. I didn't see what harm it'd do by at least talking with you, what's a little help for a Slytherin after you've helped someone like Sirius Black, or so I've heard?"

Harry stopped and looked at Daphne, wondering if he should continue talking with her.

She's in Slytherin, but that doesn't mean that she's evil or a death eater or follows Voldemort.

Harry just looked at Daphne and thought for a moment, finally, making a decision on what to do.

Not too many came to him and talked to him. Mostly, this was because of Ron and Hermione always being with him running interference for him. Ron was good for that, especially if there were any Slytherin's around.

And speaking of Ron, Harry just now realized that hearing Daphne talk and thinking of what Ron's reaction would be if he was here now, Harry realized just how similar Malfoy and Ron were: Both of them hated the member's of the others' House, or the idea of the others' House.

But, today, Ron wasn't around, so he'd have to decide for himself and Daphne seemed like someone he could trust. He just didn't know why.

"Daphne, I'd like to talk with you, if you want. Let's go for a walk somewhere where we won't be bothered, if you'd like?"

"Sure, Harry, I'd like that." Daphne and Harry walked out of the classroom and went to a part of the castle where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Harry looked at Daphne, "Ok, you first. This is more than just you wanting to know about the Patronus, isn't it?"

She looked at Harry, into his emerald green eyes and saw an intensity she'd not expected, or did she? She saw something that befriended her, so she spoke her mind.

"I've been watching you. I"m not one of those empty headed girls that see only the public side of you, Harry. I've seen you with your friends and once in a while, when they're not around, I've seen how you are, sort of like when your defenses are down. I'm looking for a friend, Harry, someone I can trust and who'd look past my House and my exterior persona that I put on to keep other' students away who try to use me; Others, like Malfoy."

Daphne was silent for a moment, looking at Harry. Then, just when she was about the give up, she saw the corners of his mouth, curl up into a smile. A smile that reached his eyes.

She released a breath that she'd not realized she had been holding. Daphne smiled back.

"You're not the so called 'ice queen' that I've heard about, are you?"

"No, Harry, I'm not. That's just a facade that I use to protect myself with. So many boys here just want to chat me up, date me and try to, well, you know what I mean." Daphne frowned a bit, looking down at the floor for a bit, hoping he'd understand. Daphne wasn't cold or unfeeling. Quite the contrary, she was very warm and feeling with her emotions. It's just that she didn't want to share them with everybody. Daphne was very selective in the matters of her heart and emotions. They were weaknesses that she knew that other's could use against her that'd hurt her. She just wanted to protect herself. Besides, there was that other problem, the one at home and THAT she didn't like!

She needed a way out.

She needed help, but that wasn't going to come about for a long time.

Still, she needed to prepare. She couldn't let anyone know, not even her best friend, Tracey, knew of this. If anyone ever found out, it'd destroy her. Shaking her head out of her rumination, she paid attention to the one boy she felt she'd chosen wisely. She smiled, just a little. Afterall, body language was easily learned and said a lot, especially to those you didn't want to talk to. She stepped just a slight bit closer to Harry, almost not noticeable. 'Hmm, body language, maybe if I use just a little of it now, it can't hurt, I suppose. It's time for me to change my approach, at least to this young man I'm interested in.'

"I understand, Daphne. I've noticed you for a while. I've seen how you deal with others,

but at the same time, I've seen how friendly you are with Tracey and sometimes with Millicent.

I've had the feeling that you're not as cold as people think you are." Harry just smiled, wanting to put her at

ease.

"So, are you saying, you'd like to talk with me some?" Daphne asked, a bit hesitantly.

Harry smiled a bit, nodding his head. "Yes, I would. But, not around my friends. I think I'm not too far off the mark by saying my friends, like Ron, would blow a gasket if he knew I was even talking with you. He's not too warm on anyone from Slytherin."

Daphne nodded her head in agreement. "All of my friends are the same way." She squeezed up her face, looking for all the world like she was trying to think of something difficult. "Well, I do have one friend who'd understand, I can trust her. She's my only friend."

"Tracey?", asked Harry.

Daphne's eyes rose almost to her hairline. "Why, yes. How'd you know?"

"I've seen how you and her sit together at mealtimes and talk. You two are together then almost all the time."

"She's my best and only friend. We grew up together. Our families are tied together with business and social contracts. But, I can keep this from her, but only for a while. Even if, or when, she finds out, she knows how to keep a secret. Not everyone in our house thinks like Malfoy. He's a rather bad example for other's to see our House as, just like some see Weasley the same way as Malfoy is seen."

Harry laughed, his smile and laughter reached all the way to his eyes, which Daphne did notice.

"I'll not forget how you've just compared Ron to Malfoy. But, you're right. In their own way, they both are just alike."

"I thought you'd agree with me on that."

Harry just smiled and looked at Daphne. Undoubtedly she was one of the prettiest witches at Hogwarts, plus she had a warm and compassionate side that few knew about. He felt very lucky.

"Now, back to where we were," Daphne said. "Oh, before we continue, I see that you were raised around Muggles. I noticed you used the term 'blow a gasket'. That's a very appropriate term in describing your friend Weasley."

"How'd you know about that?" Harry looked at Daphne, rather curiously.

"Please, don't get upset or jump to conclusion's; My Father does business with many people and some of his business partners have contacts with Muggles, from time to time. It's not often, but it does happen. The profit he makes is large, actually, quite staggering, so he doesn't give up that side of business.

There are a few of us pure blood's who do business with them, it's just not published or talked about overtly, profit is profit, as the goblins would say."

"Isn't there something odd about a pure blood family doing business with Muggles? I mean isn't there enough money to be made just doing business with the magical community?" Harry asked wondering if he'd missed something.

Daphne blew out a puff of breath, sighing somewhat before she answered. "Harry, you've got to understand a couple of things – first, the magical world is small and scattered all over the world. Even if we were all together, we'd still have to trade with them for the things, resources we'd need. Second, just look at the wealthy families, mostly pure bloods, they didn't get that money from just trading amongst ourselves.

They got it from trading with Muggles, even it were in a round about way. No matter where you look, if there's money, and I mean lots of it, there's Muggle influence in there somewhere."

Harry thought about what Daphne said for a bit. "I understand now, I just thought differently."

"Don't worry about it. I know you've not been around us too long and it takes a while to understand us and what we do. If you let me, I can help you, maybe teach you more, that is, if you'd let me.

"Ok, I'd like that." Harry nodded his head in agreement. "you mean teaching me things like your Dad picking up some Muggle expressions?"

"Yes, exactly. Dad does pick up a few terms from them."

"Don't worry, Daphne, your secret is safe with me. I do think we've all got images that we need to 'maintain' from certain groups around here."

"Thank you, Harry. Maybe we can get together, and help one another, trade favors, do things together? I just want to get to know you and try to get you to trust me. I want you to see past my 'ice queen' front so that you can see I'm not all cold and heartless." She looked at Harry, biting her lower lip, which Harry noticed.

Harry nodded his head, thinking of what Daphne had just told him. There's something about her that Harry liked and she does remind him of Hermione in the way that she bites her lip when she's thinking about a problem. He's seen Hermione do that on many occasions. It wasn't much to go on, but, then, he's never been given much and this is a grand opportunity.

"Ok, Daphne. Let's you and me try to be friends and know one another. We can do this privately, at least at first. I can slip away from my 'handlers', on some pretext for a short time." Harry's smile reached his eyes, which Daphne noticed!

"I think we've got a deal then, Potter, uh, I mean Harry." Daphne stuttered some, after all, old habits did take time to get rid of, she thought after she said that way of referring to him.

"That's alright, Daphne. I think you're trying."

"Anyway, back to our previous conversation, Bellatrix Lestrange killed my Godfather, sending him through the Veil. This happened in the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries, just as it was reported in the Daily Prophet."

"Wait! That was Sirius Black, wasn't it? I read about that. He's your Godfather?"

"Yes, Sirius is my Godfather. He and my father were the best of friends while they were going to school here. They were dorm mates for their entire seven years. There's more, but that's the general idea. I can tell you later, when it's more appropriate."

Harry looked back to Daphne after walking around a bit, thinking. "Look, Daphne,what I've told you, even though it's now common knowledge, I still don't like talking about it. After my parents were killed and Dumbledore sent me to my Aunt's house, I've been used, taken advantage of, lied to and who knows how much more I don't even know. I know our friendship is unusual, but to make it work requires trust, which is difficult for me. But, it's not impossible. Just, well, lets just take our time and we can trade information about ourselves." Daphne could see the seriousness in Harry's voice and his demeanor when he was telling her this.

She nodded her head. "I understand, Harry. I understand what you're saying and I completely agree with you. Please, continue."

"She was laughing and I went after her, her being Bellatrix. Remus was there and tried to hold me back, but I wouldn't let him." It was at this point that Harry turned around and looked at Daphne, "I had her, I had that cold heartless bitch on the ground and cast an Unforgivable at her, Daphne! At that point, I hated her so much, but when I tried, it just didn't work. She'd just taken away the last family I'd had! I'm an orphan, Daphne, an orphan, thanks to that bitch. And when I found out I had someone, someone who I could call family, well, it meant a lot. And she'd just taken him away from me. She sat there on the ground looking at me while I tried, and she just laughed at me! You see, Daphne, for those of us who are of the Light, not the Dark, we can't cast an Unforgivable, at least I can't. Anyway, it doesn't work for us. But, for me, I can cast the Patronus. My Patronus is, perhaps, the strongest that's ever been cast. That's what Professor Lupin told me.

If I want to protect those I truly love, I can do it." Harry looked up at Daphne, directly into her blue eyes: "And nothing can stop me from protecting them; They'll be protected, absolutely protected. I'm of the Light, Daphne.

I'm not bragging, just stating what I can feel, deep down inside me. It's difficult to explain, but I can feel it."

Daphne now knew that Harry was telling her something, but the only answer she could come up with, well, it was so far fetched, that she couldn't believe it. That answer just couldn't be it! They were of two totally different Houses!

But, she felt it.

'Could what she felt, be it?' Daphne's thoughts were racing. She had approached Harry for a reason, and it wasn't just to get to know him. She was faced with a real problem and needed some real help.

Maybe. Just maybe Harry was the answer she was looking for.

"Harry." Daphne looked at Harry, in his emerald green eyes, chewing her lip, nervous. "Could you teach me what you know, uh, about the Patronus charm?" There it was, the Kneazle was out of the bag and she hoped that Harry wouldn't go around talking to his friends about this conversation.

"Sure, it'd be my pleasure to teach you."

"Thanks, Harry. But, uh, just between us, could you not mention this to anyone? Please? I know we're from different Houses and different backgrounds, but I'm in Slytherin and they'd not be too easy on me if some of them found out I was with you."

Daphne was nervous and Harry felt it.

"You don't have to worry. Like we talked and agreed on previously, I won't mention this to anyone, not even my close friends, Ron, Hermione or Ginny."

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate your confidence in this and I'll do something for you in exchange."

"Don't worry about that, Daphne. Just being with you is payment enough for me." Harry was looking down at the floor, his embarrassment was coloring his face beet red.

Daphne reached out and patted Harry's hand. Harry was the Wizard she was looking for.

Harry was walking away and thought about what he felt when he was with Daphne. Butterfly's were in his stomach, or so it felt. He'd not felt anything like it previously, except when Hermione hugged him in the Great Hall at the Closing Feast that time during the Chamber of Secrets. And all those times she stuck by him, getting him to do his homework. Oh, and I shouldn't forget her planning for me, and the way she always wrote me in the Summer. She's never asked me for anything, she's always helped me. Maybe, I should start looking at Hermione in a different way, other than just as a 'sister'. She has a lot to offer, after all, she is smart."

Harry thought to himself all the reasons why both girls looked appealing to him. He had a lot of reasons why they do.

Harry smiled to himself as he walked away. 'Two girls in my life, Two! And they both want me for some reason.'

** Chapter 2: In the meantime . . .**

Harry made his way out of the Defense classroom and went in an out of the way meandering path towards the Gryffindor Tower. He did this so he could have time to himself to think. Mooney had taught him how to cast the Patronus Charm. It was difficult for him to master it, in the beginning, mainly because he didn't grasp the main part of just what 'powered' it, and that was the casters' happy memory. He had so few of them that he was surprised that he could even get anything at all when he tried, but, he found a way around that. Anyway, for him, at least it worked. He wasn't sure about anyone else, but for his own purposes, it worked.

Harry stopped walking and just looked out of a window, gathering his thoughts about his conversation with Daphne. He's seen her around the castle, in a few of his classes, in the Great Hall, and some in the Library. In fact, he's seen her mostly in the library. That in itself didn't surprise himself, because she was one of the top students in their year. She and Hermione were the top students, along with a few others' whom he wasn't too familiar with. A couple of Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs, his own House and of course, the Slytherin's.

The Slytherin's!

Now THAT was a real puzzle. Of all the students, and staff, that Daphne could have gone to for help, why HIM?! She could have gone to Flitwick, or maybe McGonagall, maybe even her own Head of House that greasy haired, hooked nosed, sallow faced hateful Potions Master: Snape! He's not heard of any student casting the Patronus Charm, not that any others can't, or can, he just wasn't sure. But, even if there were some who could, it just didn't answer his question: Why did she ask HIM for help?

Harry just shook his head, perplexed. She didn't seem like she was trying to trap him somehow. Generally he'd get a feeling that that was what was happening, but, he didn't get that feeling. She seemed different. They both talked seemingly honest in their answers, himself especially, and her. Why he said the things he did, he didn't know. Maybe he felt like he was so hard up for a friend outside of his own House, that he'd do or say anything. Maybe he felt he was too trusting? He'd have to watch himself in the future.

In his many years here at school, he's faced too many problems, not the least of which is a certain 'Dark Wizard', as Umbridge used to refer to him as. He just thought of him as a murderer of his parents, his family and his friends. He knew he was the target of some of the witches here at school, but he just didn't see why. Especially to a pure blood witch who was so attractive, such as Daphne. He's seen Malfoy trying to talk with her, or should he say 'to' her, because she always ignored him, or tried to. The only witch that he could comfortably talk with was Hermione, and she was so much like a sister to him, that he just felt uncomfortable thinking of Hermione in any other way.

Then, there was Ginny. She was a real 'spitfire'. But, he thought of her as somewhat 'pushy'. True, she was attractive, or becoming that way, but for some reason, she just didn't fit into what he wanted. He couldn't put his finger on what it was he wanted in a witch, but, he'd know it when he saw it.

And that was the problem.

Daphne was in Slytherin House.

A House he identified with people like Malfoy, both of the Malfoy's, and, of course, Voldemort! But, what did he do with a Witch that approached him like Daphne did?

'All I did was tell her I wanted to take it slow, get to know one another and maybe help each other with class work,' Harry thought to himself. 'That's innocent enough, even Hermione would put her so called 'stamp of approval' on it. At least he's putting his attention on school work and not having her nag him about it. That really got on his nerves sometimes. 'She means well', Harry thought.

'I'll get with Mooney next class and see if I can't get him to provide me with some cover so I can teach Daphne some. I can just imagine what it'd be like for Ron to find out: 'Harry! She's a SNAKE! You know what they're like!' or something like that.

'I don't need that', Harry thought to himself as he continued walking towards Gryffindor Tower.

'It's been a long day and I'm gonna lay down before the evening meal. Why me? What do I have to offer a good looking Witch such as Daphne? She's well connected and has a lot more going for her than anything I could ever offer her.' Harry thought.

It was shortly before the evening meal was to start when Harry got to the Gryffindor Common Room; Hermione had apparently been there, along with Ron when they'd spotted him coming in.

"Harry, where've you been?" Ron called out to him. Hermione looked up from her books that she was reading for her classes, parchment, quills, ink pots scattered over the table she was at.

"Harry, you've got a lot of homework to do. Have you been working on it?", Hermione asked him.

Harry stopped and looked at them both. 'Seems there's no rest for the weary', he though to himself. 'Why can't I just be able to go for a walk without no one else around? Why do I feel like I have handlers, guardians all around me that I have to report to? It's almost like being back at Privet Drive without the beatings!', Harry thought to himself.

"I just got back from Defense class, Why? What's wrong?", Harry asked, trying to deflect any questions that he knew were coming.

"Harry, class was finished an hour ago. Where've you been?", Ron asked.

"We were worried about you", Hermione asked.

"I was just walking around, thinking. I'd had some business to take care of after class. Nothing to worry about." Harry replied nonchalantly, and kept on walking up to his dorm.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and kept on with what they were doing: Hermione doing her homework and nagging Ron into doing or at least starting his, and Ron playing a game of chess.

Harry, up in his dorm room, stretched out on his bed. Thinking about a certain tall blonde witch who'd had her attention captured by him. He thought back to what they'd both been talking about. The charm they were all working on was simple enough, straight forward in what had to be done to accomplish it, but they needed to be told more than the mechanics of how it was done. He'd guessed right in that was how he taught a few others in the past when some had asked him for help in the past. Such as in the Defense Association when 'Umbitch' was their Professor. Harry just shook his head; How this school ever got by with some of the so called 'professors' or 'teachers', he never could imagine how. Somehow, if it were ever up to him, he'd make some real changes. A lot of the students here were not prepared to go out in the world and work, let alone find a way to support themselves. The ''Pure bloods', they were the worst. Most expected life to just hand them what they wanted and fully expected it to be given to them. And, on top of it all, they thought themselves to be 'above' the rest of their peers. Harry could see that most of the student body here were composed of students who had Muggles in either their immediate family, such as one or both of their parents or grandparents. If it weren't for them, the school would probably have to close down if it only had pure blooded students in it, such as Malfoy and the others in Slytherin House.

Back to Daphne, Harry knew she was intelligent, he'd heard enough of the rumors in general to agree with that. Her beauty was without question. Also, he'd seen her after classes and in Hogsmead on weekends and on the platform either waiting for the train or getting off of it. Her clothes were of the finest, kinda like Malfoy, which meant that her family had Galleons, plenty of Gold. 'Still, with all her obvious advantages, why me?' Harry thought to himself. He had no gold for even the least of an acceptable change of clothes, thanks to his so called 'family' – the Dursley's. All he had were Dudley's hand me downs. What he'd give for a good change of clothes. Dumbledore had to shove him back there every summer and it seemed to him that he didn't even take the time to ask him how he felt about living there. Harry wasn't even asked about the state of his clothes he was seen wearing.

Sometimes, Harry felt the weight of the world pressing down on him and he couldn't figure out why. Why did all this trouble find him? Why him? Why not someone else who was more capable. He knew about the Prophecy in it's entirety. But still, it just didn't make sense to him. He was raised in the Muggle world, not the magical world. So, why did Voldemort feel like he had to take out himself? What did Harry hold that made Voldemort so fearful of 'me'?! My parents are dead at his hand and I came here with no knowledge of magic. Feeling frustrated, with so many unanswered questions and seemingly no friends. Even Ron and Hermione he questioned as to 'why' they treated him the way they did. They both seemed so totally different with each other. Ron the 'slackard' and Hermione the 'workaholic'.

Feeling frustrated, with so many unanswered questions and seemingly no friends, Harry rolled over and went to sleep.

In the Castle's Library sat a very attractive blonde haired witch who had her own peculiar set of problems that weighted heavily on her mind. Problems that she needed to somehow find a way out of, and, if her plans worked out like she wanted, her future would indeed look much brighter and happier. Not only her future but that of a certain messy haired, dark haired Gryffindor.

Though he didn't know it, Harry had a friend.

** Chapter 3: An interesting observation**

"Hey, Mate, wake up, it's time to go to supper." Ron came in the dorm and tried getting Harry up and go with him to the Great Hall for the evening meal.

Harry didn't stir.

Ron gave up and went downstairs, met up with Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Sleeping", Ron replied.

With that, they both left and went to eat.

Every once in a while, not often, mind you, something happens that causes Ron, the 'eating machine' to choke his food and stop eating. While Ron and Hermione were sitting down at the Gryffindor Table, Colin came up to them, looked around, for what, they didn't know and talked to them in a quiet voice.

"I don't know if I should say anything to either of you or not, seeing as how you both are Harry's friends, you know, being the 'Golden Trio' and all, . . ." Colin didn't get the rest out when Hermione spoke up.

"Golden Trio? Colin, you know Harry doesn't like that term or anything else that brings attention to himself."

"Yea, Hermione,I know, but I saw Harry and the 'Ice Queen' talking after class. I thought you both should know, just in case something happens."

With that said, Ron's eyes bulged out and the pumpkin juice and the rest of the food he had been chewing, he'd spit it out. Lets just say his sister wasn't too pleased.

"RON! You PIG! YOU DO THAT AGAIN, BROTHER OR NO BROTHER, YOU"LL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER SAT DOWN AT THE TABLE WITH ME! GEE, YOU'RE STILL A PIG! I'D RATHER EAT WITH F_ING MALFOY, AT LEAST HE'S GOT MANNERS!" Ginny screamed out, getting up from the table with the remains of Ron's food he'd been chewing, all of it dripping off of her face and the front of her robes.

Needless to say, the entire Hall erupted in raucous laughter. Ron being the center of it all, NOT Ginny who'd just got up and left the Great Hall to go clean her self up and change robes. Of course, with that all said and done, cause and effect had set in.

On Ginny's way out, Malfoy spoke up, "Miss Weasley, I want to thank you for your kind words directed at me. May I invite you to sit with me at meal time, so that you may enjoy the company of those who have manners. Our house is well known for our table manners." Ginny stopped at the doors. Everyone was looking at her with a quiet, so firm, that you could have heard the proverbial 'pin drop'. Ginny, being of the House of Godric Gryffindor, the brave, a thought went through her mind, smiling a smile that'd have frozen any 'Snake' in their tracks, she turned to face Malfoy, "I'd be delighted to accept your offer, most kind sir! But, first of all, please allow me the time to clean myself. I'd not want to be presented to the House of Slytherin after I've been so soiled by the 'Noble' House of Gryffindor."

"Oh, please, allow me the privilege of casting the cleaning charm upon you, my dear. As you've mentioned, we do have manners!" Malfoy replied, bowing and then casting the cleaning charm upon the youngest Wesley. With that done, she promptly went over and took a seat beside Malfoy and finished her meal, sharing with Malfoy. Malfoy was looking very proud and smiling. He'd shown up the House of Gryffindor, giving the House of Slytherin some 'points', so to speak.

McGonagall had started to get up and speak to give out detention and take away points, but, Dumbledore placed his hand upon her own hand, looking at her, shook his head. She sat back down. Her mouth in a very thin line that shown her displeasure at the actions of her own House. For the Headmaster, at least there was SOME mingling of the two Houses, even with the way it'd started, some good would come out of it. Others, in other Houses, would see that they could mingle with each other.

Minnie turned to Albus, "Albus, why did you stop me?"

Smiling a great big smile, "Because, Minnie, there's the beginning of some idea of the possibility of the Houses mingling with each other. Even with the way it started, some good will come out of it. Besides, Harry being not here, he's still causing an uproar."

"Albus, the boy's not even here! How could he have caused any of it?" McGonagall replied.

"Did you see Colin talking to Miss Granger just prior to Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, but . . . ," She'd not been able to complete her train of thought.

"Even though Harry's not here, he's still the topic of conversation."

Meanwhile, further down the Slytherin table, Daphne had been looking upon the conflagration and what caused it. Seeing the Creevy boy talking with Harry's friends, well, she could put 'two and two' together and come up with some semblance of an answer. Harry wasn't here. He should be, but, he wasn't, so that got her to conclude that he was at least thinking of their prior conversation. How much so, and to what thoughts, either positive or negative, she couldn't tell. The Weasley boy obviously didn't like what he'd heard. She didn't think Harry talked about it, so, obviously, the Creevy boy had seen them talking. She knew it was in the classroom, so she could pass it off as talking about class room work. She'd have to talk to that boy and see who else knew. Looking back down the table at Malfoy, she saw he looked happy. He had another 'bird' in his hand and she was taking up all his attention, which was good. Hmm.

"Ron!" Hermione could barely get out her feelings on both Ron's action's and what Colin mentioned.

"Hermione, look what Ginny did! She's gone to the Snakes' table and sitting with Malfoy!" Ron was getting rather purple in the face and barely spitting out his words. If Harry had been there, observing the situation, he have said Ron was imitating his uncle Vernon rather well. Wonder what Ron would have said about that?!

"Can you blame her? You spit your food on her. If you'd have done that to me I would have done the same thing! Why don't you go have Malfoy teach you table manners and show you how to eat properly! Ginny's right.

"But, but, what about Harry? You heard what Colin said."

"Ron, Harry's not here and he has the right to talk to anyone he wants to. Here you are blaming Harry on what you've done."

Hermione got up and left the Great Hall, leaving Ron at the table but not before she turned to Ron with either anger or disappointment on her face, "Ron, I'm very much disappointed in you; Seems you've yet to grow up and here you are in your sixth year!" With that said, and overheard by many, she left the Great Hall, having barely eaten. Ron started to get up to go after Hermione, but he was torn between going after Hermione, and eating. Guess which one won?

Hermione went straight up to the Gryffindor Tower; She was thinking of why Harry hadn't come down to eat and that maybe, whatever it was that he'd talked to Daphne about, had preyed on his mind.

Daphne had watched what'd happened at the Lions' Table. 'It's amazing the fall out that can occur with just a few simple words.' Daphne had thought to herself. The Lions wore their emotions on their sleeves and thusly were so manipulable. She had an idea where the Granger girl was headed. Ron, on the other hand, he was more concerned about eating. She knew where his priorities lay. Of course, in a real life or death confrontation, he'd be the one to watch out for.

Daphne learned quite a bit now. She knew where their friendship lay, despite what she'd seen.

Hermione went into the Common Room and went upstairs to the Boys dorm room. Opening the door, she found Harry still laying on his bed. Walking over, she sat down beside him and started talking. "Harry, I heard something concerning you. What happened?"

Harry just laid there, trying to think, minding his own business. "Seems my life is not my own anymore. Not that it ever was. With Dumbledore pulling my strings and you and Ron being my 'minders', I'm pretty much 'taken care of', if you know what I mean. Not that I'd care if you don't. Please explain that simple statement to Ron. You do his homework for him anyway. He's out of his element if you're talking about anything besides chess and Quidditch."

"Harry! We're your friends. How can you say that? We've stood beside you since our first year." Hermione was surprised.

"Yea, I know and appreciate that, but why should you care that I was talking to someone in class about classroom work? Would it be because they're not in our House? Or is it because they're someone I'm supposed to hate for some reason that neither you nor anyone else can justify?" Harry got up and sat on the side of his bed, his hands on the side ready to get up.

"Look, Hermione, you're not me, neither is Ron. No matter how much you both have stood beside me, neither of you are walking in my shoes. In the summer you get to go back to your home, you get to go on these expensive trips with your parents, you are given nice clothes, you're hugged and told you're loved." Harry looked at Hermione and said one more thing: "And, most importantly, you know and see your family! Ron has these same privileges, except for the money, trips, clothes, he knows his family. I don't have any, NOT ANY, of these things! They've been taken away from me by some psychotic wizard with dreams of grandeur who's using the prejudicial views of the Pure-Blooded factions of our world so he can gain power, and that's after he kills me!" Harry got up and paced around his room, stopping to look out the window.

"Hermione, you're like my sister. We can hug and I can hear you tell me how much you miss me, care for me, nag me over my homework, but that's as far as it goes. I can't have any romantic feelings for you, as much as some might think, I just don't work that way."

Hermione's eyes were wide open at this totally unexpected revelation. "What about Ginny?"

Harry looked at Hermione, his mouth twisted in a position that reminded her of McGonagall. "She's Ron's sister, she's too close. Not family, mind you, but, well, I just can't explain it."

"Hermione, for the first time, a witch, a girl, an attractive young woman came up to me and talked with me. Not to the 'boy-who-lived' but to me. Me! We talked about class and our different Houses. I didn't want her to be hurt by any rumors, because people who think like Malfoy would hurt her in order to get to me. People like Malfoy and all those other's who have family as Death Eaters have no conscience about hurting someone who's innocence in order to try to hurt me."

Harry shook his head in frustration and despair.

"Already the rumors have started." Harry walked away from Hermione.

It's caused me to take stock of my life, to think of what's been happening to me and try to put some of the pieces together to see a bigger picture. And, you know something? I've been the one to 'react' – not ACT! It's others who initiate the action and pull my strings and I'm supposed to be the one to do all these grand and glorious actions that cause others to talk and whatever!" Harry was waving his hands and arms around to emphasize his point, somewhat.

"Harry, about Ginny, she's been liking you for a long time."

"Hermione, she's got six older brothers who guard her like a hawk, not to mention her Mum! IF they had an inkling that someone liked her or wanted to, 'whatever' with her, especially me, they'd beat the collective shite out of me! It's not what she wants, its what they want for Ginny. I'm not gonna put up with that. That family may like me, up to a point, but, that point ends with Ginny. No one is good enough for her, not even the famed boy-who-lived!" Harry walked over to the window and looked out of it. Harry turned to Hermione, "And you know what else? I'm not even interested any more."

Unknown to Harry, because he was not really looking, Hermione had tears in her eyes. Tears for the unknown pain Harry had endured and pain due to what she didn't do to really help her friend.

"Hermione, I've got too many unanswered questions about my life, questions that no one is willing to answer. Sirius was the only one I truly trusted to give me those answers and that's because he and my father were as close as you could get and not be brothers. He was the last of the House of Black. And now, I have no one like Sirius to turn to."

"Harry, the Headmaster only wanted Ron and I to be with you and sort of guide you through our world. That's all."

Harry whipped his head around so fast he almost got whiplash. He stared hard at Hermione. His emerald green eyes blazing. "Is that why I couldn't get a date to the Dance during the Tri-Wizard Tournament in our fourth year?"

Hermione held her head down, her lower lip trembling. "Partly. We, well, we sort of, well, I kinda spread the word that you had a date. That's why none of the girls asked you or made themselves available. It was only when we found out that the champions had to have a date that we put the Patils in position for you to ask them. You were set up with them. There was no one else, Harry."

"Hermione, you should have been sorted into Slytherin." With that said, in a very icy tone, Harry walked out.

The next morning, at breakfast in the Great Hall, mail was delivered. A great owl delivered a letter to Harry, which for him was totally unexpected. Harry had sat at the extreme end of the Gryffindor table, close to the doors. This was so he could get out easily and not have to be talking to any of what he considered his so called 'friends'. In opening the letter, he found that it was from Gringott's Bank. The only exchange that Harry had with the bank was when he'd gone in his first year. After that, someone else had purchased his books and supplies, notably Mrs Weasley. Of course, there was that time he'd inflated his 'Aunt Marge' and wound up at the Leaky Cauldron and the Minister of Magic had gotten his books and supplies for him. There was a meeting scheduled for him at the bank and he was to send a reply back with the Banks' Owl, which he did. He'd scheduled it for a Saturday, since he had no classes then. Penning a reply and giving it to the Great Owl and sending it off, Harry folded up the parchment, tucking it into his shirt pocket, he got up and left. Not that he really wanted to attend classes. What was the use? What did he have to live for anyway? After all, some deranged Wizard had it in for him as to, did most to the Snake House.

What Harry didn't know was that Daphne was looking at him and recognized the banks' Owl. She didn't really know what it was about, but, there were so few choices that it meant that, to her, at least, Harry might just be needing some help in that regard. It was time for her to start playing her part. It'd help both Harry and eventually, if things turned out like she'd hope, she'd have her own serious problem solved too.

"Harry, Harry, wait." Daphne was walking faster than normal, almost running. He stopped and without saying anything, looked back.

She caught up with him, "Lets go somewhere and talk, please?" Daphne took his hand in hers since there were no other students near them. She walked them both to the inactive part of the castle, it was a huge place. Closing the door and placing a notice me not charm, a privacy charm on the door, she then turned to Harry, looking directly into his eyes. My, they were so attractive, at least to her they were.

"I saw the owl that delivered your mail this morning. Its an owl from Gringott's, I recognize them. My father does a lot of business with the Bank. Anyway, I can figure out a list of reasons why they're contacting you and it's a very short list of reasons. I have figured out that you've not been raised in our world and that there's not much you know about our customs and how we work, things like that. Well, what I'm trying to say is that I want to help you. And with whatever it is that you have business with Gringott's is, I want to help you. There's a lot I know, such as customs, procedures, certain questions I can direct you to ask, that'd help you." What do you think?

Harry just stood there and looked at her, not saying a word for a while.

"I saw that you were not sitting in your usual place this morning, and I figured that you had some problems with your two friends, Hermione and Ron. Look, Harry, we've all got our own set of problems." She was still looking at Harry, into his eyes. "Even me. You're not alone. I said that if you'd help me with the Patronus Charm, I'd help you with something else. I'd find a way to pay you back. Maybe this is it?!"

"Can you keep a secret? I mean REALLY keep a secret? My Secrets. I'll help you with the Patronus Charm, but you don't have to pay me back or anything like that. I did all that last year with the Defense Army or Dumbledore's Army or whatever it was called that Hermione drummed up. I know how to teach Defense." Harry looked down at his trainers, the floor and started pacing the classroom that was unused.

"Daphne, my life is not 'simple', its not like what people who don't know me, it's not like what they'd probably think. There's a lot that has happened to me and around me that concerns me that no one has told me. I've had this conversation last night with Hermione and, well, I've found out, just by taking stock of my life last night of what's happened to me and I realized that I've been, what's the word: 'Handled'. I've been manipulated by others, I've had my life taken away, and I've been told that I have to be the one to take out Voldemort. Also, I've got no family. I had a Godfather, but he was given such a short shift in life after he graduated and was in Azkaban for years and no one even tried to help him, not even a trial. Everyone who's been close to me has been killed or used by others to get to me. Being my friend is not cheap, nor easy. It comes at a price, a very high price."

"Ok, Harry. Lets talk more. You tell me what you think you can that'll make you comfortable and I'll tell you how I can help you. Lets start with the Owl. What was that about?"

"Well, it's from Gringott's." Harry pulled out the letter and gave it to Daphne. She read it and thought for a moment. "Harry, let me ask you a few questions. Not to pry, but I need to narrow down your options and see if what it's about is actually true. Ok?" Daphne looked at Harry, and took his hands, "Harry, I know we're from different Houses and my House is not the most comfortable for you to be seen with. I told you I have my own set of problems, and I'll discuss them with you. But, first, let me prove myself to you. Let me help you. I'll even take a Magical Oath if that'll satisfy you."

"No oath is necessary, there are some things that I do that are different from what Magical people do and for me trust is one of them. Any Oath can be gotten around. Now, how can you help me?"

Daphne looked at Harry for a moment, not having an easy time accepting the fact that Harry didn't require any Oath from her. 'He IS different!' she thought to herself. Any other Wizard would have required at least a Magical Oath if not a Blood Based Binding agreement from me that'd have tied my magic and my life to his. He just trusts people. I'd have to spend the rest of my life looking for someone like him and still not found anyone like him. MERLIN! - What a man I've been given.' Daphne smiled.

"Well, first, how is you tuition paid? And your books?"

"I was told by Hagrid the summer prior to my first year that I had money in Gringott's, It was in a vault. It was piled to the ceiling with gold Galleons. We traveled in a cart to a very deep part of a cave below to the very bottom of Gringott's. I'd asked one of the Goblins who'd taken me there, Griphook, was his name, if there was a lower level and he told me this was the deepest level of Gringott's. He also said it was reserved for the oldest clients and that my Family was the very oldest. I'd never seen anything like it." Harry shivered some. "That first trip still gives me the willies."

Daphne thought for a moment. "On your way down, did you see anything unusual?"

"Shit, Daphne! The whole damn trip was unusual! We kept going down and down, running upside down and once, we went through a waterfall. Oh, yea, I even saw a dragon! That was next to my vault. Even the Goblins had a hard time getting by them. Oh, I almost forgot, the Doors to my vault looked to be about the size of the doors to the Great Hall. The interior of the vault was about the same size of the Great Hall. And they were thicker than the length of my arm."

Daphne was staring at Harry. Her eyes looked like they'd pop right out of her head. Never in all her years had she ever thought she'd hear of a first hand account of ANYone going that deep into the bank. She'd heard rumors from her Dad and once, she'd heard an offhand comment from one of the Goblins when she was small, but nothing like this! 'Shit! Just how much does he have?!' Daphne thought to herself.

"Oh, yea, one more thing, my account manager is a very elderly Goblin, but he wasn't the only one who took me down there, There was another Goblin. The young looking Goblin took me down for a very long time accompanied by that very old looking Goblin, but what I do recall was the number over the Door to my Vault, #1, I recall, in gold lettering that was bright and shiny. I can't recall my Account Manager's entire name, something like Rag, Ragnock, something like that. I don't really recall. He did seem to be very glad to see me, but I was just eleven."

"Oh, Lord! Harry!" Daphne was about to pass out. She'd just thought he would have a small account, but THIS! She was starting to breath in very shallow breaths, hyperventilating.

Harry noticed her reactions, and tried to help her to sit down. "Are you ok, Daphne? Can I get you something?" Harry didn't know what was wrong with her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Daphne calmed down some and looked up at him, "Harry, your vault, that's in the deepest part of the Bank. Only the very VERY oldest clients and their Families have vaults down there. And Harry, that Goblin, the one who took you down there. Do you realize just Who He Is?"

"No, just another Goblin. He was very nice to me, though."

" 'Just another Goblin?', Harry, that particular Goblin is the Head of Gringott's, and the Head of the entire Goblin Nation! He doesn't bother with just any account holder!"

Harry looked perplexed. "Ok, so I know the Head of the Goblin Nation and have a large Vault. I still don't know what this appointment I have this Saturday has anything to do with me."

"Ok, Look Harry. I've looked up in my Father's reference books about the Families in our World, and your family is referred to as the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. They are one of the Largest and the most wealthy of the Old Line Families."

"Yea, that sounds really nice, but you forget: I'm the last of the Potters! I have no Mother, no Father, no brothers, no sisters, not even any cousins! All I've got is one lousy Aunt who Hates me with a passion! She wishes me either gone or dead! And that whale of an 'uncle' whom she's married to would have me dead just so he could get what gold I have!" Harry was not too nice when he said that. Harry was turning his back on Daphne, walking away from her. "I have no one, Daphne, NO ONE! I'd give all I've got just to have a family who'd really love me!"

"Ok, don't get angry at me, please. There's more. All these Ancient Families used to rule our World. They settled here and started the government and they have seats on the Wizengament. These seats are permanent and only held by the heads of the Families. They're called Lords. Each Lord of the House holds one seat. Now, it seems that since you are not aware of that, you're going to be finishing school here next year. You're sixteen now. And next year you'll be seventeen and you'll be of age and eligible to take on the mantle of Lord. Along with that, comes the responsibilities of the finances of your House and the rest of the vaults that the Potter Family either holds or controls."

"You know of the responsibilities that a Lord has and what he can do with it?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. My father is a Lord, the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. Although not near as well off as you."

"That makes no difference to me. It's the people that I care about, not what they have."

"That's very noble of you Harry, but the meeting you have with Gringott's will largely determine your future and possibly many others' futures as well."

"What do you mean? How can what title I hold concern others' future?"

"I have seen you help others since you've been here at school. Hermione calls it your 'saving people thing'. Anyway, you'll have the legal power and the gold to help influence the politics in our world. You'll be able to stand up and make yourself known. A lot of people will gladly rally around you and give them hope."

"Ok, ok, Daphne. I'm kinda beginning to understand what you're saying. I'll take you with me Saturday morning and you can walk me through all this, and give me tips on what to say and what it all means. Maybe you can ask questions for me in case I miss something. Will that be ok?"

Daphne was smiling, beaming. Her beautiful smile even reached her eyes! "That'd be perfect Harry. And just to remind you, if you ever need me, just ask, ok?"

"Ok, but right now, we both need to get to our classes. And, as a reminder, after classes are over, we'll meet outside by the Lake and we'll start on your Patronus lesson." Harry was smiling.

"Right. I won't miss it."

They were then off for their classes, walking in separate directions so no one would suspect them of 'anything'.

** Chapter 4: The Training**

Author's Note: This chapter, and the next was very easy to write. The words and actions seemed to flow from me, especially the next chapter. This chapter is a 'set up' for the next chapter, #5. There, you'll discover much more, but here, at the end, you'll find a 'Harry' who's a lot more different than in 'Canon', in the books. Here, he's a bit more stronger and willing to stand up for himself. In writing this story, I have a general idea of what 'elements' I want in it, and where it should go. As for me, I'm writing this just to have fun. So, enjoy yourselves, read, relax, drop me a message/review. Sometimes, its difficult to write, but, not this time.

After Classes had let out for the day, Harry had walked out to the Lake and sat under the trees to wait for Daphne. He'd not waited too long when he saw her walking casually towards him. There, they sat on the grass and Harry started teaching her what she first needed to understand before casting the most difficult to understand and maintain of the charms.

"Daphne, do you have any good thoughts or feelings that make you happy? By this I mean a memory that makes you warm all over inside, in your heart. One that is above all the others?"

"Well, yea. My home life, my parents giving me hugs, getting presents, stuff like that. Is that what you mean?"

Harry looked at Daphne for a few moments, trying to figure out a way to either describe an outstanding memory or how to get one. 'This is gonna be tough', Harry thought to himself.

"Well, sort of, but I think they're not going to be strong enough. If those are the memories you've tried to use when we were in Defense Class, you'll need something else."

"What memory is it you use? If I may ask." Daphne asked.

"Before I answer that question, let me describe to you some of my background. You're aware, I'm sure, of what people call me 'The boy-who-lived'?"

Daphne nodded her head, "Yea, but what's that got to do with the charm?"

"I lost my parents to Voldemort. I was sent to live with my Aunt and her family, by Dumbledore. They hate magic, and they hated me. Each year that I've been in school, after school ended, I have to go back to them. Dumbledore told me it's for my own protection, something like that, but he doesn't know of my home life, just how horrible it is. Normally, I don't tell anyone this, but for me to teach you just how to cast a Patronus, at least one that's gonna pass in class and one that's gonna help you when you're face to face with a Dementor, you'll be needing a really strong memory of Love, or something that is very close to it."

Here, Harry waited a bit for Daphne to understand what he'd just said.

"With the way I've been treated in my past life, when I was growing up, all I wanted was a family, a REAL family!" Here, Harry emphasized his point, this was important for her to understand.

"I've not really had a Mum, nor Dad to love me unconditionally. I'm sure they did, but I don't really recall them. I was only fifteen months old when they died. So, I started making up a memory of a family that I was a part of. One that loved me." Here, Harry got real still, here he wanted to further describe his 'memory' that caused him to be able to power such a strong Patronus, but he was very unsure whether or not he should voice it.

Looking into Daphne's eye's, he continued. "The charm is powered by very strong feelings of Love, at least for me it is. I'm not sure about how it'd work for others, but that's how it works for me. I have very strong feelings of love for my family. A family that I'd like to have one day, a family that I imagine that I have now who hugs me and loves me – plus others."

Here Harry got up and raised his wand. "You think of this memory that you've had experienced or imagined, at least that's the way I work it, you bring it to the forefront of your mind and visualize it as if it's actually occurring to you right then, then you pronounce the incantation EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry did this and out of his wand leapt a huge magnificent Stag. It ran across the Lake and circled around towards them, stopping. The stag looked around for any sign of danger, then turning it's head to look at Daphne and approached her, nuzzling her hands and body with it's head.

Daphne stood up when Harry stood and was absolutely amazed at what Harry did. She'd heard of the Patronus Charm being caste but never seen it full on, in person. She was shocked!

"It's a stag." Daphne said.

"Yea, its a stag because my Fathers' Patronus was a stag and it's him that I think of. Sometimes I think of my Mum and it changes to her Patronus. I'm not sure about how other's are but, for me, it's different." Harry looked down and looked over at Daphne. His thoughts were beginning to change, to be thinking of her. When that happened his Patronus started to change shape, to become more human in form when Daphne spoke up.

"Harry! Your Patronus is changing shape! What's happening?"

Harry shook his head and realized what was happening. He stopped the charm with a 'Fini' charm that halted it's shape change. He'd come awfully close to his feelings being discovered.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My thoughts were, well, wandering, for a lack of better words. Once in a while, I experiment with this charm to see what I can do with it."

"So, you experiment with charms? I didn't think that'd be allowed." Daphne said. She was looking at him in a curious way. "I saw that your Patronus was changing into a human form, it looked familiar. Can you show me more? Please?" Daphne was almost smiling. Almost.

"Um, yea, but some other time. I promise. Anyway, look. You've seen how I cast my Patronus and I've given you some pointers on how to prepare your mental state just prior to you casting the charm. You have to be feeling that nice thought, whatever it'd be that you've chosen to power the charm. For the next few days, until we meet again, prepare your mind, go into that nice feeling and think of it, remember how to call it up. You have to do this 'cause when a Dementor appears, they'll start emitting an intense cold and all the good feelings you've got will be gone. It'll be so much more difficult for you to prepare your state of mind in those situations. Try doing this in situations where it's difficult for you to think. Make yourself happy, feel those feelings and you'll be more able to cast that charm. Ok?" Harry was looking directly into Daphne's eyes.

Daphne was staring into Harry's deep Emerald Green eyes; She thought she'd be lost in them forever, AND, it was at THAT moment that she felt 'something'. Something that she'd thought she'd not ever feel, or even thought, that she'd feel for another human being. A warm feeling was beginning to form deep inside her, in her heart. She sort of wanted to tell Harry, but she felt it would not be 'right', she didn't want to scare him off. Later, maybe later.

"Harry, can I try casting the charm, while you're here with me?" Daphne asked, coyly.

"Well, yea, sure. Go ahead."

Daphne held her wand up in her right hand, pointing it straight ahead, closed her eyes and searched for that 'one special feeling' that she was beginning to feel, that was forming in her heart.

Looking up she said, quite loudly, EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Out of her wand a white mist was forming directly in front of her, swirling around into the form of an indistinct shape that was human in form with not discernible features. It moved around running out across the Lakes' surface. In it's hand was held a wand. It ran or flew, depending on how you'd call it, and the Patronus stood in front of her, waiting. There, it slowly disappeared.

Daphne was ecstatic with joy, jumping up and down,holding onto Harry's hand and arm, whooping with joy! To say that she was over joyed with happiness would have been a gross understatement. Without thinking, she reached over and kissed Harry on his cheek. It was a lingering kiss, slightly wet. She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes, and she was smiling!

"Harry, no one has ever taught me the way you've taught me. You're a natural at teaching charms." She stood back from him, still smiling. "Lets get back to the castle and go eat. It'll almost be meal time."

They started walking back to the castle, walking side by side. "Harry, would you like to meet here again, maybe tomorrow after classes, about this same time?" She looked over at him.

Harry was thinking, "Um, yea, it'd be nice, real nice. We can go over the charm again, and see how well you've done." Harry looked at Daphne, smiling. "I'd like that, Daphne, very much, if that's ok with you."

Daphne hooked her arm around Harry's arm, "That's alright with me, Harry. I feel comfortable with you, very comfortable!" She was smiling.

Harry went into the Great Hall and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. He was a bit tired from practicing the charm he'd been teaching Daphne and he didn't want to talk too much or have to listen to others' problems.

"Hey, Harry. Why don't'cha come sit here?" Ron yelled out at him and waving to him.

Harry just looked over at him, shrugged his shoulders and reappointed his attention back to his meal. He was tired and looked every bit of it.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked over at him shook their heads and went about their business. It was Hermione who'd leaned over towards Ron and said something. Ron didn't know what to think. He just kept on eating – as usual.

"Hey, Potter! What's wrong? Not even your Mudblood and Blood Traitor's you hang around with want anything to do with you? They must have better taste!" Malfoy yelled out. Most of those who were sitting near him started laughing. Most, but not all.

Harry got up and threw his napkin and fork down on the table and got up and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Can't take the true words of the Pure-Blooded Wizards who are better than you are? We'd all be better off with you gone, POTTER! At least there'd be less mud polluting our noble school that was originally set up for your BETTERS!"

Harry was standing in front of the doors that led out of the Great Hall, his back to the students who were all quiet, deathly quiet, and were all looking from him and back to Malfoy. Even the Faculty were quiet.

Severus Snape stood up "Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor and two days detention for causing disruption during meal time and for poor comportment in front of the rest of the schools and for leading on the fine pure-Blooded wizards in the Noble House of Slytherin!" He rustled his robes around himself, mostly for effect and with a sneer that all could see, he sat back down.

When Harry turned his head from the Faculty Table, he'd briefly glanced at Daphne, who'd shook her head almost imperceptibly. No one saw that brief exchange, their attention diverted to the exchange between Harry and Snape. Harry had his hands balled up into fists, the anger that started to emanate from him was almost literally boiling off of him and visible to everyone in the Great Hall. Sparks were jumping off of his black unruly hair and huge sparks, almost like lightening bolts were jumping off of his fists! His Magical Aura was lighting him up like a Christmas tree with multicolored lights. There was a collective gasp from just about the entire student body.

Harry looked at Malfoy – his gaze upon Malfoy was hard, his Emerald Green eyes were an intense green, so much that they were flashing! It was then that Malfoy stopped laughing and started to back up and away from where he was sitting.

Harry raised up his wand and pronounced loudly, "EXPECTO PATRONUM !" But, this time, a column of light shot up towards the ceiling. A HUGH column of light that quickly formed into a human shape. It formed itself into the exact image of Harry. The Patronus was as tall as the ceiling and contained swirling lights, stars, comets, and whole suns. Looking at the Giant Patronus was like looking at the sky at night with all its' wonders. It was a solid form and carried it's own wand. The Giant Patronus reached out and down and picked up Draco Malfoy in it's hand and spoke,"If you continue harrassing me I WILL exact my revenge upon you and Neither Snape, nor even Dumbledore will be able to protect you from my well earned wrath I'll exact upon you! Do you understand me?"

Draco couldn't even pronounce a word, he was scared to the point he'd crapped and wet himself! He just nodded his head in understanding. Harry's Giant Patronus set him down and stood back up, pointing his giant wand at Snape in silent warning and shaking it's head.

There, Harry lowered his wand and his Patronus slowly dissipated.

The entire student body and the Faculty saw Malfoy's reaction.

Harry looked over at the Faculty Table, looked directly at his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, and his expression changed: He looked at her so sadly with an expression that showed extreme disappointment in her and shaking his head. He turned away from her, his bodily posture still evident of his anger towards Malfoy.

Harry just walked out of the Great Hall.

After Harry walked out of the Great Hall, Minerva turned towards Severus, "Severus, that was the poorest example of a faculty member treating a student that I have ever seen at this school! Mr Potter did nothing to warrant such a blatant example of taking points and giving out of detention that I have ever seen! As acting Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts, I am reversing BOTH the points AND the detention you've given out! Mr Potter acted in the best way he could have by leaving. He neither said nor did anything to warrant such a poor example of social courtesy coming from Mr Malfoy. I do realize that they don't get along, but Mr Malfoy had no reason to publicly say those harsh words. Mr Malfoy harassed, embarrassed and angered Mr Potter. I am awarding Mr Potter ten points for showing such restraint in the face of poor manners coming from a student in your House, namely that of Mr. Malfoy. In addition, I'm taking away ten points and giving Mr Malfoy two nights of detention for what he did here this evening. His actions and words were absolutely deplorable!"

Minerva sat back down, but immediately got back up and announced, "In addition, I'm awarding Mr. Potter one hundred points for demonstrating a first class example of a Patronus, such as Never been seen in nor on the grounds of Hogwarts! Many of us, myself included, could learn from him."

"Professor McGonagall, don't you think you went too far with Mr. Potter? Especially with his so called 'Patronus'? All those points were totally unnecessary, in my opinion, for the Greater Good of this school." Albus' eyes were twinkling as he smiled his best 'Grandfatherly' smile, and patting Minerva's hand.

Minerva jumped up out of her chair, which got the attention of the entire student body who were trying to eat their meal. "Albus Dumbledore! Never in all my years as both a student and a faculty member at this school, have I heard such demeaning words coming from both Mr. Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, and yourself! In all my years, I've NEVER seen you demonstrate a Patronus! I don't even think you're in the same Magical Classification on the Hammerstein Magical Index needed to produce such a Patronus. My decision STANDS!" With that said, she sat back down and continued trying to eat, but unsuccessfully. She tried to defend Harry, but it was becoming too difficult, especially with those 'three', and it was here, that Minerva's thoughts were beginning to wonder about the Headmaster and his decisions and treatment of one Harry James Potter, especially why he had to live, as he did, with his Muggle Aunt. Oh, she'd heard the Headmaster's 'reason', but she was doubting that now. Seriously.

Of course, by the time Harry had reached his Dorm room, he was a bundle of conflicting emotions: Hatred for Malfoy and extreme disappointment with his Head of House and the Headmaster. Why Dumbledore just sat there and said nothing was beyond him. And McGonagall, too! Harry, though, didn't know how McGonagall had defended him, as she did. If only he'd waited a bit, he'd have had a much different opinion of her. He'd have been proud, especially of her last thoughts of his summertime 'living' arrangements.

What Harry didn't realize was that he didn't know that McGonagall had come to his rescue AFTER he'd left. Of course, by THEN, it was too late. The embarrassment and anger was already there. Both of them had lost Harry's respect.

During all the melee and hubbub and conversations that were spreading around the Great Hall after Harry's leaving, no one saw Daphne leave. She just waited a few more seconds and quietly, slowly walked out. She had not wanted Harry to do anything or say anything that'd make the situation much worst. She was thinking of the possibilities that Harry had available to him and she knew that if Harry could wait, then he'd be in a much better position to extract ALL the revenge from Malfoy plus make Snape's life that much more 'difficult'. But, in the meantime, she had to get to Harry, she needed to talk with him and try to get him to see reason. Right now, there was One Angry Gryffindor in this castle who most desperately needed a level headed witch by his side who had his best interest's at heart.

**Chapter 5: Something for Harry to 'Ponder'**

As Daphne was leaving the Great Hall, unnoticed, several others were also leaving, among which was Hermione, loaded down with her books, as usual. Daphne saw her and decided upon a slight change of plans for getting to Harry, since he was already out of sight and probably back in his dorm.

"Hey, Granger, wait up." Daphne asked the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

Hermione stopped briefly and looked back at who'd called her name. Surprise written on her face.

"I've got a question about our Defense Class I want to ask you."

"Now's not the time for that Daphne. I'm busy."

"It won't take much time, but it'll be worth it to you, I promise."

Hermione stopped and looked at the 'Ice Queen', as Daphne was known for. Her demeanor was very 'closed', she had very few, if any, friends outside of her House and for her to willingly start up a conversation with anyone outside of her own House, well, Hermione's interest was piqued.

They both walked into an unused room, closed and warded the door with silencing and locking charms.

"That's a bit much, isn't it Daphne, for just asking questions about classes?" Hermione asked.

"It's not about classes, Hermione. It's about Harry. We both saw what happened and that Harry is innocent. He was set up by my House and your House did nothing to help him, not while he was there, anyway!" Daphne started on with Hermione, but what got Hermione's immediate attention was the 'Ice Queen's' use of calling her by her first name: Hermione. Usually she's just called by her last name. The 'Ice Queen' doesn't want to get too close to anyone for reasons that Hermione hadn't figured out, yet. And there was that bit about her calling Harry by his own first name. Now, THAT was an attention getter!

"Yes, I saw what happened, as did the entire school. It's a wonder that Harry didn't let loose on Malfoy right there. I can't explain Harry's change, but I suspect that if it came down to a fight, Malfoy would have lost." Hermione said in an obvious sounding voice.

"Yea, Hermione, that much was obvious, or should have been, even to his friends. Look, I don't want to get into any contest of wills with you. You're Harry's friend, ever since first year, you've been stuck by his side like you and him were born that way." Here, Daphne was smiling.

Hermione started to say something, but Daphne Stopped her by holding up her hand.

"I need to talk with him. We've talked twice previously in the past couple of days and I only have his best interest's at heart. I've got a way to help him with what happened, but, I need to get to talk with him now, before his attitude gets any worst. Can you get him a message and have him meet me here? It'd look suspicious if he were to go outside for any length of time and meeting here is a bit more secure." There was something in Daphne's eyes and the sound of her voice that caused Hermione to pause. It was that 'womanly intuition' thing that causes all guys to pause and wonder.

"Yes, I can get to see him. I've been in his dorm room many times, so it's no trouble. But, I'd have to bring him down here. Like you said, we've been seen together since we've been in school and it'd be easier for me to bring him here than to give him directions, that way, he won't get some idea of going elsewhere if something happens. Right now, he needs friends and protection, of a sort." Hermione was trying to show Daphne that she, too, was wanting to help Harry.

Daphne looked at Hermione, with surprise on her face. 'Granger had been in Harry's room? Many times?! Seems there was more than what she was willing to admit to. Seems Granger also liked Harry, but didn't want to admit to it. But, right now, she was her only ticket.'

"Ok, Hermione, go on ahead, I'll wait here and keep the door warded and silenced to keep others out. And when you get him here, you can stay, if you want."

With that said, Hermione exited the unused classroom and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, where, she'd hoped that Harry would be there.

Hermione walked into the Common Room, looked around and didn't see Harry there. She then raced up the stairs to his dorm room and without hesitation, walked in. She knew his dorm mates were still eating, so she knew that if he were there, he'd be alone, so, no problem.

There she saw Harry laying down on his bed.

"Harry, I want to talk with you about what happened." Hermione began quietly.

No response.

Hermione sat down beside him and place a hand on his side. "Harry, on my way up here, I was stopped by Daphne. She wants to talk with you now. She's waiting for you in a room. I told her I'd take you there. It'll only be you and her and if you'd like, I can be with you or wait outside, or whatever. What happened to you in the Great Hall at Suppertime was uncalled for. After you left, McGonagall talked publically with Snape and reversed the points he took from you and canceled the detention he gave you. Instead, she took ten points from Malfoy and gave him detention. I know it wasn't right, all that happened, but it's somewhat better."

Harry didn't move at all while Hermione was talking with him. She stopped and looked at him, seeing what his reaction was or was going to be. He looked so beaten down. His anger had dissipated.

"Harry, please, listen to me. Daphne went out of her way to even talk with me! She's worried about you and I think she has a plan to help you. She didn't come right out and say it, but, I think she can help." Harry started to move away from Hermione. "PLEASE! HARRY! Do something, Listen to me! Give us a chance!" Hermione was speaking louder than she'd planned to.

She then had an idea.

"DOBBY! Come here, please, Harry needs you!" Hermione talked out loud to apparently no one in particular.

There, in front of her appeared a House Elf, rather small, spindly and dressed in a hand knitted hat and different colored home made socks.

"Hows can Dobby help the misses grangy? The great and noble Harry Potter needs Dobby's help?" He was smiling and bouncing on his feet.

"Yes, Dobby. On the same floor that the Great Hall is on, on the way, there's a lot of unused classrooms; In one of them is Daphne Greengrass. She's in one of them with the door warded and silenced and locked. Harry is supposed to meet her there and he won't go. She can help him with his problem. No one must see her talking with him. She's in a different House."

"Dobby can bring her here. Would that be ok with the great and noble Harry Potter's misses?"

"Yes, yes, please."

Dobby disappeared from Harry's room and reappeared in front of Daphne. Elf Magic was definitely something to consider. At least at Hogwarts.

Dobby appeared in front of Daphne, which kinda startled her. "I'm Dobby, I'm the House Elf of the great and noble Harry Potter. His grangy has sent me to bring you to speak to the great and noble Harry Potter. I was told that it would be easier that way. Please, missis?"

"Well, ok, if that's what he wants. I didn't know Harry had an elf." Daphne asked mostly to herself. She extended her hand and Dobby took her directly to Harry's dorm room.

"Hi, Daphne. I thought it'd be easier for Dobby to bring you here. I've already warded the room with notice me not charms, and several others to keep Harry's room mates out. When you and Harry are finished, just call for Dobby and he will take you directly to your own dorm room. This way, no one will be asking you questions about you talking with Harry. I just wanted to make sure you both had some privacy." Hermione told Daphne.

Daphne went to the other side of the bed and sat down. She looked at Harry, he wasn't responding to either of the two witches who seemed to care so much for him.

Finally, Daphne began to speak. "Harry, I saw what happened and I could see that you were not treated right, neither by Malfoy nor by the faculty. Professor McGonagall tried to make it right after you'd left. You don't have to serve the detention, instead, Malfoy does. And you didn't loose any points. But, that's not why I'm here. I've got an idea how you can protect yourself in the future from something like this happening. I know how you can protect yourself from Malfoy's taunts and crude remarks."

Hermione looked at Daphne with sincere interest. Daphne held up a finger towards Hermione to stall her question.

"Harry, tomorrow is Saturday and you and I will be going to Gringott's to the meeting. If it goes like I think it will, then this time tomorrow, you'll be a Lord, just like my father is."

Hermione couldn't have been more surprised. But, she kept quiet, so she could learn more.

"Harry, I am beginning to care for you. You've got a lot of responsibilities and you've had a lot of problems both here at school, the Ministry and the Daily Prophet." Here, Daphne waited a bit for Harry to take in what she'd said.

Harry stirred, rolled over and got up out of bed.

"I was humiliated! " Harry looked over at both girls, anger showing on his face. "NEVER again, will I be treated that way; NEVER again will I be humiliated like that! Next time, I'll TAKE my revenge on ANYONE who treats me like shit! Everyone will see the true extent of my Magical Abilities!" Both girls were beginning to be afraid of Harry. Hermione had never seen this side of Harry and, frankly, it terrified her! She just didn't know how to 'handle' or approach THIS kind of Harry.

Harry balled up his hands into fists while he was walking towards the windows and looking outside. It was getting dark, fall is setting in and the cool air was gently blowing in, rustling his already unruly black hair.

"Are you being truthful with me, Daphne?" Harry turned towards her.

"About the Lordship title?" He stated.

"Yes. I take it that you are the last of the Potter line, so that makes you the one to automatically receive it. IF, your magical Guardian had been on the ball and looked into your magical rights, you should have received it, what, let me think. You're sixteen now, so you could have received it two years ago, when you were fourteen. Something like that. Anyway, you are now eligible to gain the title of Lord to your Family's House, since you're the Previous Lord Potters' son and rightful Heir."

Harry was thinking while looking at Daphne. Something had crossed his mind. Something that he'd remembered from a couple of years ago.

"Hermione, remember in our, what, let me think, our third year. Yea, our third year, we were in Hogsmeade. It was winter and snow was on the ground. I was in the three broomsticks and overheard Fudge talking to McGonagall and the tavern keeper, a witch, I forgot her name. Anyway, it was then I'd learned that Sirius Black was my Godfather. You remember that, don't you?"

Hermione nodded her head. "What's that got to do with this?"

But, Daphne's expression was totally different. "Harry, you mean that Sirius Black, the one who escaped from Azkaban? He's your Godfather?" She couldn't believe it.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, thinking. "Yes, he is. How does that affect what's suppose to happen tomorrow? Will that prevent me from taking the Lordship of my father's House?"

Daphne got up and walked around the room. Pacing and thinking. She stopped and looked at him. "Are you sure about this? Are you absolutely sure that Sirius Black named you as his Godson?"

"Yea, I heard it first from the Minister, Fudge, and then again when I'd talked with Sirius on a number of occasions. Sirius told me himself that him and my father and Mooney were the best of friends while here in school. They were, as Sirius told me, closer than brothers. Sirius told me that my father and mother named Sirius as my Godfather, and also, later Sirius told me that he'd named me in his will as his heir." Harry looked at Daphne, not knowing what to think.

"Ok, Harry, from what you've told me, it looks like you're to inherit the Lordship of two Ancient and Noble Houses: that of Potter, your Father's House and that of Black, your Godfather's House." With this said, Hermione's eyes got as large as saucers, surprise written all over her face.

Harry walked over to the window and continued looking out, his way of thinking. Little did he know that that part of his personality was inherited from his Mum, Lily. She had that same way of doing while she was deep in thought. It carried over to her son, Harry.

"Is there anything else I need to know before the meeting tomorrow at Gringott's?" Harry turned to look at Daphne.

It was at this point that Daphne started chewing on her lower lip, a habit that mirrored Hermione's same reaction when she, too, was thinking.

"Ok, come on now, what is it, Daphne, you know something I don't know. What is it?" Harry said rather bluntly.

"Well, I don't know how you're gonna take this." Daphne turned her back on Harry a bit, trying to find the 'right words' so she'd not alienate Harry.

"You weren't raised in our world, were you?" Daphne asked, gently.

"You are not aware of some, all, of our 'customs', especially if you weren't raised in a pure-Blooded family whose Head is your Father, a Lord." Daphne turned around and looked directly into Harry's eyes. Hoping against hope that she was on the right track, with this most special of young men who'd come into her life so unexpectedly recently.

"No, but just a few, nothing to brag about. Why? What's so special and how does it or how will it affect me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, please listen to me completely before you go off and say something. Please, please, be understanding of me. It's very difficult for me to say this. Your Magical Guardian should have taught you about these things long before now. For me telling you these things, is like me trying to teach you the 'facts of life', of how 'little witches and wizards' are made".

Harry's reaction: "Huh?"

Hermione clarified it much better: "Harry, she's referring to sex between a man and a woman! Honestly!" she shook her head. "Daphne, Harry knows about that stuff."

"Ok, I think. What I'm trying to say is that when a wizard has the Lordship of an Ancient and Noble House, he has to have a wife – FOR that particular House. Her title is then 'Lady' while his title is 'Lord'. Are you catching on?"

You mean, when I take on the title of Lord Potter, tomorrow, my name will be Lord Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, but that's just a part of it. You'll eventually have to have a wife for the House of Potter, and ONLY for THAT House!" Daphne was getting worried.

Harry looked at Daphne for a while, not saying anything.

Then, it was THEN, that it struck him!

"Didn't you mention that I'm to inherit the Lordship of the House of Black from my late Godfather Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes." Daphne replied.

"And doesn't that imply or are you implying that I'll have to have TWO wives? One for each of the Houses of Potter and Black?" Harry's breathing started to change. He sat down.

"Is this normal? I mean in our world?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes and no."

"I can't even get married in the normal way." Harry said mostly to himself, not to offend the two witches who were there, trying to help him.

Daphne sat down beside him and reached out and held his hand. She looked up to Hermione and motioned with her head to sit down on the other side of Harry. Both witches were holding his hands. Trying to calm him down and let him know that he had friends who were there strictly for him and him alone.

"Harry, this hasn't happened in hundreds of years, not since after the days of the Great Merlin himself who was the Head of multiple Houses. That's where the custom came from. Even as old as that wizard who made that stone and is, what, six hundred years old," She was looking at Hermione for support on this, "It's not happened even that long."

"Harry, this is all legal, I can get you the papers, that outline the Laws that pertain to the Old Line Families of the Ancient and Noble Houses. Laws concerning them are a bit different. But, it's normal, for them." At this point, Daphne used her right index finger and tilted Harry's head up from looking at the floor, "Harry, you're one of them, or will be tomorrow morning. This is what your life will be like. Look, Harry, both Hermione and I will be right beside you, helping you with anything, any problem that'll come your way. You won't be alone. We want to be your, well, advisers, for lack of a better word, for now, anyway."

Harry looked at Hermione. "What do you think of all this? You've been beside me since our first day here. We met on the train. You've given me advice and stood by me ever since."

Hermione looked directly into Harry's emerald green eyes, and for a moment, she got 'lost' in their depths. Something 'clicked' in Hermione's mind. Something that she'd never given it an honest thought or feeling for. Something she'd thought could never happen. "I believe in what Daphne say's. I'd have to go to the library and look up the social customs and laws that pertain to the Old Line Family's, the Ancient and Noble Houses. But, Harry, if you'll have me," and it was at this point she looked up at Daphne, into her eyes and smiled, "if you'll have Daphne, also, the both of us, one for each of your Houses, as your wives. Without question. We both will." With that said, Hermione and Daphne squeezed Harry's hands. And they kissed him on his cheek, at the same time!

Harry smiled, a lot and great big. It seemed to him, at that moment that a Great Weight had been lifted from off his shoulders. "I know this is fast, and somewhat unexpected, but I like this. Hermione, ever since you gave me that hug in the Great Hall, what, our third year, I've liked you and felt good around you. I'd love to have you as my wife, for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

Harry looked at Daphne, "I know we've not known each other as long as Hermione and I have, but, it's got to start somewhere, and this is just as good a place and time as any. You've helped me and been totally honest with me. We've both got to finish our last two years of school here and then we can be married, however that's done, Daphne. I'd love to have you as my wife, for the Ancient and Noble House of Black. That is, if you'll have me."

Both Witches were smiling and were very happy. This wasn't what they'd come up here for. This was totally unexpected, yet they were comfortable. Harry was a Wizard, a man who was different and easy to get along with and trusting. Also, he was not of the 'pure-Blooded' mentality that is normally the case of someone in his position. And that's what both Hermione and Daphne liked. They both knew, then, that they'd be honored and loved and treated with respect. Something that many wives of the Lords can't say. Not honestly, anyway.

Harry looked at his fiances' and thought of something. "How is this going to work out? Will you both be needing an engagement ring? Oh, I'll have to talk with your families about this, won't I?"

"Harry, as this pertains to me, you'll have to talk with my Father, in his capacity as Lord Greengrass. Of course, your capacity will be as Lord Black. It will help considerably if you were to invite him, along with me and Hermione, to the meeting tomorrow. There, he will have a fuller understanding of what and who he will be involved with." With this, Daphne took each of Harry's hands and held them, looking into his eyes, "Harry, you are in a fabulous position when you'll be talking with my Father. You'll be equals as far as your social status is concerned. What you'll be doing is negotiating a betrothal contract with him for my hand in marriage. I know it sounds like a business deal, but it's roughly the same things that are covered in the Muggle world. He just wants to be sure I'll be taken care of. He'll be more comfortable with me being with you rather than having to sign a betrothal contract with a 'Dark Family' who are either Death Eaters or their Supporters. He doesn't want that and you'll be giving him a lot and for that, my love, he'll be forever in your debt."

"Can you send him an Owl tonight and have him meet us at the Bank tomorrow morning? Don't tell him what it's about, except to say that it's very important. We don't want any of this to get out before we're ready."

"Sure, but how about using Dobby? He is your elf, isn't he? And he's quicker." Daphne asked.

"That an even better idea. DOBBY." Harry called for his elf.

"Yes, Did you need my services?" Dobby appeared.

"Can you go to my Parents' home and talk to my father, Lord Greengrass? Give him this parchment and that I'm requesting his meeting with me tomorrow morning at Gringott's. Make sure you talk with him and my Mother. Oh, and please, make sure you tell him to not let anyone else know of this. It's extremely important. Tell him it'll solve all his concerns he has with me. He'll understand. And wait for a reply, please, Dobby!" with that she bent down and hugged Dobby and kissed his forehead.

If ever an elf could blush, then Dobby did, right then. He stammered out a reply, he just couldn't speak, he was so happy at the loving way he was treated by one of the witches who so loved the 'Great and Noble Harry Potter', as Dobby was so fond of referring to him.

Dobby returned a few minutes later with a positive report from Daphne's Father. Now, all that was left was to talk with Hermione's Parents.

"Dobby," Hermione spoke to the excited elf who was so committed and loyal to Harry, listened and knew what Hermione wanted. "Can you go to my home, and talk to both of my Parents and tell them what you told Daphne's parents? Also, if you can, could you also take them to Gringott's in the morning and we'll meet you and my parents as well as Lord Greengrass in the foyer of Gringott's? That way, they'll have an easier time. Tell them it concerns my future and that all is well with me. Please, Dobby, can you do this for me, and Harry?"

Dobby was excited at helping his Harry Potter's missis Gangy He just couldn't pronounce her name, though he tried.

After he came back with their positive reply, Dobby waited a bit for Harry's all but fiances' to give him a proper goodbye kiss. Dobby apparated Daphne directly to her room and came back and did the same for Hermione back to her room.

Events were in full motion that would herald a change in the Magical World, change that would lead to a better world. And, an easing of many problems.

Harry rested well that night.

Oh, the charms that were on his door were released by a very thoughtful House Elf that had his protective eye on Harry, and his now, two witches! Harry's mind was not idle as he was searching for sleep. He was going over what he'd learned this evening. How he'd been treated by others whom he'd depended on and how when in the darkest moments, he found real friends in the unlikeliest of places.

**Chapter 6: The Realization of Harry's Joy**

It was very early morning that Harry awoke, just at the time that was shortly before sunrise. The conversation that he'd had with Hermione and Daphne had lasted longer than he'd originally anticipated. Oddly enough, after they'd left, he was tired. Probably from what had happened to him at suppertime the previous evening in the Great Hall, combined with having two of the most attractive witches that had graced his presence. And, they wanted him, HIM!

Harry got dressed, quietly, while the rest of his dorm mates were still sleeping: Ron snoring like a dragon's roar, that sandy haired Irishman with a smile on his lips, Dean sprawled out, and then there was Neville.

'Neville!' Harry thought to himself. You just don't know how close you came to being in my place. What would you have done? Even if you had been 'chosen' by Voldemort's' twisted way of thinking, would I have been your best mate and stood by your side?' Harry nodded his head positively. 'You know, old buddy, no matter how it alternately would have turned out for you, I'd still be your friend. You've treated me with kindness and respect, even standing up to me and Hermione and Ron when we left our Common Room that night so many years ago. It was your courage in standing up to us for what you felt was the right thing to do that earned us so many points that earned us the House Cup that First Year! The first time in, what, over seven years, was it that McGonagall said?' Harry nodded his head in approval towards his friend who was still sleeping. 'You know, mate, so many people here have you underrated, somewhere, there's gonna be one very lucky and happy witch when she meets you.' Harry smiled at this as he walked out. He never gave Ron a thought.

Harry went outside, it was still dark, tending towards dawn, the sky a dark purple. Harry walked on down towards the Black Lake and just stood there by the waters' edge. His mind a swirl of the past evenings events and tallied them up in his head as to what they meant to him.

'Yesterday, I had no girlfriend. Only Hermione, and she'd never given me not the least thought of how she felt towards me. Now, after our meeting this morning at Gringott's, she'll be my Fiance. One of them!'

'And then there's Daphne. In the six years now that I've seen her at school, I've not said one word to her, yet now she comes to my aid. Now. Why not in the past?' Harry stared out across the Black Lake, watching the water gently ripple as the morning breeze picked up. He could barely see the beginnings of the morning light in the east. Still, it was dark.

'Daphne came to me asking for my help in producing an advanced charm, one that we're not normally even taught until the last couple of months of our last year. I think she knew she'd not be able to perform it, yet she came to me for help.' Harry walked some, thinking. He stopped, looked up at the lightening sky, smiling to himself. His heart started to feel 'funny', he was feeling something that he'd never have thought he'd never feel again after his godfather died.

Harry felt that someone, someone's, truly loved him.

"I've got two beautiful ladies who truly love me!" Harry said out loud.

With that said, he held up his hands, pointing them towards the east, towards the lightening sky, and loudly proclaimed, **"EXPECTO PATRONUM ! !"**

With that came out of him two Patronus; They were of the exact image of the two witches that had stood by him, had helped him and demonstrated their love of him. They were a solid shaped image that duplicated the two lovely ladies in their perfect form, down to every detail. They were contained in Harry's near perfect memory so that they would be remembered this way, in his mind for all the eternities to come. Most Magical peoples who could cast the charm, and very few could, one of which was his Transfiguration Professor, could not cast like he did, except for his Professor. Harry, like her, was a true anachronism in this respect.

And he cast both Patronus Wandlessly! 'I wonder what old 'Greater Good' Dumbledore would say to this! Could he even DO what I'm doing?' Harry thought to himself briefly, yet with a pronounced smile on his face.

Harry's Patronus were running, no, flying, seemingly, out across the waters. They were looking for any sign of Dementors or of that which would harm the Wizard, the man that they loved, who's love of them produced their corporeal bodies out of magic.

Harry kept up his charm, causing them to grow larger and larger, much like the giants in their size that were in his world. The light from them lit up the sky all around Hogwarts. They were flying all around the Black Lake, the Castle and it's grounds. Lights from the windows were beginning to light up from within. Some, many of the students who would normally be awake were looking out of their dorm windows, were looking out at the strange sight. They could not believe what they were seeing: Patronus of Immense size seemingly guarding the castle from that which would cause it and it's occupants harm. Until, once they stood still, near the Black Lake, did anyone get to see a closeup of what they looked like. Some of the students recognized their images, but not quite, really. It was the unbelievability of what they were seeing that caused many to doubt their sight.

Harry was full of joy, of gratitude, for this day, he was to start to come into his own. And it was due to the love of two wonderful witches who deeply cared for him.

Harry diminished his charm, drawing them back into himself where they would 'live'. In his memory, within himself.

'Now, for the first time, I truly know and feel what love is!' Harry thought to himself.

He began his walk back to the castle, to start his new life. With those who will soon be his family. Finally.

Anytime that there is great power, there will also be those who will oppose it. For whatever reason that is their own. Sometimes, many times, there are those who have that 'ability', that 'power' that can successfully oppose those who are of the 'Dark', those who spitefully use others for their own nefarious ends. It is those whom you'll least suspect.

It was at this time, when Harry was practicing his heretofore, and unknown to anyone, his multiple Patronus skill of his own design, that came directly from his innermost hearts' desire, that he was observed!

And, not just by some of the students.

The Headmaster was awake and saw partly what had transpired outside the Castle. He was thunderstruck! Even as powerful as he was, even he could not approach the young Mr Potter in that particular skill level at producing a Patronus. 'If Harry can do THAT, what else is he capable of doing?' Albus stood by his office window looking down on the lawn that flowed on down towards the Black Lake. 'At the rate he's progressing, he'll soon be coming into his own. Even at this rate, even Tom will have considerable trouble weakening him, let alone defeating him.' Albus walked away from the window to his desk and pondered.

'At the rate that Potter is progressing, I'll have to move up my timetable and make the plans with the Dark Side; They're the only ones with the power I've seen that can defeat both Potter and the entire Ministry.' Albus' thoughts were very Dark and he'd begun walking down a path that only lead to his own self destruction, though he would never admit it.

Harry walked up to the castle and towards the stairs that took him up to his dorm. There, he went into the Gryffindor Common Room and saw more than a couple of students standing around. It was Saturday morning, just as daylight was flooding the windows, lighting up the room. Everyone was there, mostly, watching him, not saying a word. They were silent, and if Harry didn't know better, he'd say they were afraid of him.

"What? What's the matter?" Harry sort of asked out loud, but not to anyone in particular. He was looking around at their faces.

"The Patronus that was outside, did you cast it?" Someone asked. It may have been one of the lower years.

"Yea, it lit up the entire school grounds. It was like the noon day sun shining. It woke me up." Another of the older Lions stated.

No one wanted to get angry, or mad. It was just a sudden surprise at the demonstration of Magical Power that was shown.

"Why do you think it was me? I was just outside going for a walk." Harry tried to put off answering.

"Who else could it have been, but you? We all saw the giant Patronus that you cast in the Great Hall last night. I don't think even the Headmaster could have done what you did. We're all proud of you Harry." another said in reply.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It might have been Dumbledore. He's pretty powerful, probably the most powerful Wizard. He's skillful enough and talented, I guess."

Everyone didn't buy that reply. It showed on their faces.

"Hey, guys, I'm only a sixth year, what do you expect out of me?" Harry said back to his fellow Lions. "I was out for a walk, thinking of my future. I'm the one with a Dark Wizard hunting for me. You know my history, it's an open book." Harry headed to his shower.

It was one of the Weasleys, Ginny, who made the final statement that was the 'clincher': "We also saw what you did last night at Supper. No one can cast a Patronus like that, especially of THAT size!"

It was Hermione who was the one to speak up. She ran to the foot of the stairs and held onto his hand, "Harry," She looked at him, into his eyes, smiling. "Harry, no one is mad at you nor acquiescing you or anything. We're all really surprised at what we saw. We're all proud to be here with you and know you. They're all, we're all, your friends." Hermione gestured to everyone there with a sweeping motion of her hand and arm. "We're all proud to know you. Remember what Professor McGonagall told us the first night here before we got sorted? She said our House will be our Family." Hermione held onto Harry's shoulders, gently, warmly and lovingly. "Harry, we're all your family. That's what friends are for. And remember what I said to you last night: I'm here to help you and support you and protect you." Hermione then whispered to Harry so no one else would hear her: _"Daphne and I will stand by you for the rest of our lives! You've got our promise on that."_

Harry smiled, nodded his head. "Well, uh, I've sort of been practicing and I didn't want anyone else to know. I didn't know how other people would take it. You know how my life has been. I've not had too many, well, successes and I didn't want to bring any more attention to myself."

Harry looked down, trying to avoid the stares and looks of his friends.

"But, recently, I've had SOME successes." Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, almost grinning.

With that said, he went upstairs and took a shower and went back down to eat. He had an appointment to keep.

Thankfully, Ron didn't ask Harry any questions that Harry would not be prepared to answer. It was at this point in Harry's life that he started to look out for himself, first, 'cause if he didn't, there wouldn't be anything left of him to give away. He thought back to Ron's life and not just what Ron 'did', but, what he 'didn't'. The few times were when he'd stood by him in going after the Stone, and then again, in the Department of Mysteries. Then again, there was that entire year where Ron didn't exactly stand by Harry when his name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire. Seems a lot of people, Ron included, held that against him, and if people were honest, they still do today. No, Harry chose right, or should it be said more correctly that Hermione and Daphne were the ones to choose correctly. 'I wonder what would have happened to me if they'd not come into my life this week like they did?!' Harry wondered to himself as he sat down to eat.

As he was eating, Professor McGonagall came up to him and slipped him a note. It contained a message that give him permission to leave the school grounds, along with Hermione and Daphne! Harry looked up at her as she sat down. He nodded his head once, briefly, she gave him a hidden half smile so no one else would notice. Not that it'd be any of their business, anyway!

Behind Harry, the Headmaster came walking up and stopped next to him. "Ah, Harry, my boy. May I have a word with you, momentarily?" Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at Harry.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster, briefly, for he had other places to be and didn't want his time wasted on someone who'd taken advantage of him, lied to him, withheld information from him, forced him to live with people who didn't want him, and suffered many physical 'mis-adjustments' during his youth, at the hands of those who hated him for who he was, for who his parents were, and mostly for what they didn't have, or were afraid of.

Mainly.

"Ah, good morning, Harry, my boy. I have the distinct impression that today you might have plans, shall we say, that may not include your education here at this fine school. It may be to your distinct advantage, shall we say, to remain here, where you'll be very well protected?!" With that said, he walked away towards the Head Table. But as he got several steps away, Albus stopped, turned around and added, "All for the Greater Good, of course, my boy! Good day to you, Harry, my boy." With that semi cryptic statement out, Albus went to the Head Table and started his morning ritual of breakfast.

Needless to say, Harry was well on his way to anger, steaming!

Well, he wasn't the son and God Son of the Marauders for nothing!

Harry wanted to smile, but that'd give his future movement and plans away.

Elves do come in handy, especially if they adore you and wish to provide help.

Breakfast was over and Harry walked out, dressed in his over cloak, followed shortly thereafter by Hermione and Daphne to their prearranged meeting place: Close to Hagrid's Hut.

"Dobby!" Harry called to his favorite elf.

"Master Harry! Hows can Dobby be of assistance to the Great and Noble Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?" Dobby was smiling and literally hugging Harry's leg.

"Uh, Dobby, let go, please." Dobby let go and stood in front of Harry, Daphne and Hermione. "Can you take us," here, Harry indicated the two witches and himself, "to Gringott's? Seems the Headmaster doesn't want us to leave."

"Oh, Yes, Dobby can easily do that! Just take hold of my hand," Slowly the three of them disapparated from the warded grounds of the ancient school and appeared within the Dominion of the Goblins.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. You can't disapparate neither to nor from Hogwarts. It says so in 'Hogwarts – a History', I've read that many times!" Hermione was looking from Harry to Dobby, who was cringing some at Hermione's outburst.

Harry wrapped one arm around Dobby, to give him the feeling of protection and approval. "Hermione, did you also read anything about House Elves? And more specifically what they CAN do?"

Hermione stood there, not thinking. "Oh, yea, I forgot." Hermione stooped down and looked at Dobby, "Please, Dobby, forgive me for being so rude to you, I was just surprised and I didn't know you could do that. You're a very good elf. You make Harry very proud to be seen with you."

Dobby was looking up at Harry with somewhat fearful eyes, shaking some.

"It's alright, Dobby, She's just trying to apologize to you."

With that said from Harry, Hermione opened her arms towards Dobby and hugged him. "I like you, Dobby, I really do. If I could ever have an elf, I'd want him to be just like you." With that said, she kissed Dobby on his forehead. This caused the diminutive, over exuberant elf to actually blush!

Daphne looked on at this most unusual of exchanges, not quite believing what she was seeing. "Well, it's no wonder he loves you so much, Harry. I've heard and seen the way the Malfoy's treated their House Elves."

Daphne, taking the hint from Hermione in what to do, stooped down next to Dobby, hugged him. "Dobby, I'd love to have you for my House Elf. I appreciate what you've done for our Harry, and for Hermione and myself. You're the best House Elf I could ever want." She, too, kissed him on his head, blushing even more.

What the small group didn't realize until it was over was that they were in the main lobby of the bank and that all the patrons, as well as the Goblins themselves were observing them. Many with disapproval, from the human witches and wizards.

But, not from the Goblins.

"Harry Potter, my name is Griphook, please come with me. Your appointment with Ragnok is waiting."

The four, Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Dobby, were taken through one of the great ornamental doors that lead to the back of the bank, down long winding halls to appear before a great Wooden Ornamental Door carved from a species of Rare wood that appeared to be as heavy as metal. On either side of the Great Doors stood the largest Goblins that Harry had ever seen, not that he'd ever seen too many, what with his limited experience with Goblins. They were dressed fully in Battle Armour and weapons.

"Uh, Griphook . . ," Harry had stopped before reaching the Goblins, afraid of what he would be getting into.

Griphook stopped, turned around "Harry Potter, there is no need for you to fear."

Harry looked at Daphne, then at Hermione and Dobby, his eyebrows raised. Taking a deep breath he and his companions followed Griphook inside.

There sitting at a great desk was a very old appearing Goblin, as far as Harry could see and determine, the Goblin was old. And wrinkled. And ugly, at least by human standards.

"Welcome, Harry Potter. My name is Ragnock. I'm the Director of Gringott's and the Chief of the Goblin Nation. Please, have a seat, you and your companions and we'll get started."

"I'm sure you have many questions, which will be answered all in due time this morning. I've been waiting and anticipating our meeting and have been preparing for it. I've gathered quite a bit of information, papers, documents and possible tests for you today."

Harry looked at Daphne, quizzically.

She held his hand, squeezing it in a comforting manner, as did Hermione. Dobby just sat there, very quiet, looking from Harry to the Goblin, quite unsure of himself.

"First, the Will of the Late Lord James Potter and the Will of the Late Lady Lily Potter has been sealed by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. There's nothing we can do about that, yet."

Harry looked at the Chief Goblin rather in surprise, then his expression and feelings turned to anger. "WHAT?! Why can't I see my parents' Wills? Who did this to me and WHY?" Harry's anger was just getting started. And it showed in his magical Aura. Hermione and Daphne grabbed hold of Harry's hands and shoulders to try to quiet him some. It barely worked. So, Harry sat back down.

"Harry," started Ragnock, "there will be opportunities for you to get back at those who've harmed you. Just have patience. Let me continue."

"When Lord Black died at the end of your previous school year, in the Department of Mysteries, his Will was activated and I looked at it." Here Ragnok took out another parchment that was rolled up. He broke the seal and read it's contents to the assembled group.

"Harry, Lord Black left you everything, including the Title to the Ancient and Noble House of Black." Here, Ragnok took out a small wooden box and opened it, presenting it to Harry. "Harry, this is the Ring that all the Lords of the House of Black wear. It signifies that you are the rightful holder of that title and no one else. By wearing this ring, you rightfully accept all duties, titles and responsibilities that belong to the Head of the House of Black. Along with that are the financial affairs."

Harry took the ring out of the nondescript wooden box and placed it on his right middle finger whereupon it re-sized itself, signifying that Harry is now the Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. At that moment, a crest appeared upon his robes, the Crest that belonged to the House of Black. What brought Harry's attention were the other House crests, namely that of the House of Malfoy, Lestrange, and Tonks, which were indicated as Minor Houses that were subservient to the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

Daphne looked at Harry, his ring and then at his robes with the House Crests, both the Dominant Crest and the Minor House Crests. "Harry! Look at your robes! It has the crest that belong to the House of Malfoy! You're Draco's Lord! When he sees this, he'll have a fit!"

"Maybe now, things will change as far as his treatment of me is concerned?" Harry looked at Daphne, smiling some. Then, Harry turned to Ragnok to ask a question. "Ragnok, I have a question that Daphne talked about with both me and Hermione last night. She mentioned that the Lords of the Ancient and Noble Houses were required to have a wife, a wife for each of the Houses that they were Lords over. How does that pertain to me? How do I go about that?"

"Well, first, may I congratulate you, Lord Black, on ascending to the Title of Lord. It's been many years since I've been able to conduct business with Lord Black, in person. I look forward to that and us making a more than a fair amount of Galleons in profit." Ragnok smiled.

Also, there is one major benefit of you taking on the Title of Lord and that is that since you're a minor in our world, since you've taken on the Title of Lord, you're now what we call an 'emancipated minor'. What that means is that you now have all the rights, duties and responsibilities of a Legal Adult, which you are effectively one. You can now do all that which a Legal Adult can even though you're still under the age of 17. You can enter into contracts, take on legal duties, and, since you're a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House – you may take on a wife for that House."

"Oh, also, you do not have to have a Magical Guardian!" Ragnok mentioned.

Harry was surprised, and pleased at that find. It opened his eyes to the possibilities of what he could do, and, most importantly, not HAVE to do, such as go back and live with the Dursley's and have to listen to Dumbledore. 'Hmm, now, I'm no longer under his thumb.' Harry thought to himself.

"Next, please sign these parchments that signify your taking the position of Lord over the Ancient and Noble House of Black. They will be kept here with us and a certified copy containing my personal Seal will be sent to the Ministry. With it, containing my personal Seal, it will carry the most weight with your Ministry and will not be contested in ANY way! This is most important, Lord Black."

"Contested?" Harry asked.

"Yes. There are many who will not be happy seeing you as the Lord of House of Black. They are those who are the supporters of Voldemort. Many funds have been withdrawn from the accounts of the House of Black that were used to support Voldemort's activities. Since you're now the rightful Lord, I can now stop all those withdrawals, and give you an accounting of your funds and where they've gone."

This got Harry's attention. Nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, please do so, and if it's possible, try to have those funds returned in anyway you can. If there are any costs to you and your people that are incurred, I will cover them up to seven times the incurred costs. This, I do in respect to you for helping me, both now and in the future."

Ragnok smiled a smile that showed all of his long pointed teeth. "It will be done as you've requested, Lord Black!" Also, to answer your question about you having a wife, now that you're a Lord, you will be expected to have a wife for your House. I do wish to cover other items that concern you. You do have control over the Finances of all of your Minor Houses, if you understand the political impact that that will have. Those who have intentions of harming you, you will have considerable power to negate their influence and power they will have towards you."

It was here that Ragnok looked at Daphne. "I believe you are the daughter of Lord Greengrass, of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass?"

Daphne nodded in the affirmative.

"Good, very good. Then I take it that you, Lady Greengrass, you have shall I say, more than a passing interest in Lord Black, here?"

Daphne smiled, nodding her head briefly. "Yes, last night, as We, that is to say, Hermione Granger and I were talking to Harry, we'd discussed his ascension to the Title of both Houses of Potter and Black." Here, Daphne looked at Harry for help in continuance of what they'd covered the night previously.

"What Daphne is saying, I, for lack of better words, asked her to be the Lady Black as soon as I took on the Title of Lord Black, and she accepted." Harry looked at Daphne, smiling. His smile reached all the way up to his eyes.

"I don't know if a Betrothal Contract will be needed, but even if it is, we're beginning to love one another. Any contract will just be additional."

At this said, a goblin came in to his office and whispered something to Ragnok. He nodded his head in looking up towards Harry.

"Seems Lord Greengrass is here to attend the meeting. This is a most opportune time for him to join us, if you'd allow? Remember, Lord Black, you're now an Emancipated Minor with all the rights and privileges of any legal adult."

"Of course." Harry replied.

With that said, a minor goblin, Griphook, Harry thought it was, brought in Daphne's Father. He was dressed in his finest robes. They shook hands and both sat down, Lord Greengrass sitting next to his daughter.

Ragnok spoke. "Lord Greengrass, Lord Potter here wishes to enter into a betrothal contract concerning Lady Daphne Greengrass. What shall you say?"

Lord Greengrass looked at Harry, his robes and his House Ring, and being satisfied replied, "If all is well with my daughter and if she's happy I'd like for it to be the standard betrothal contract."

"Lord Greengrass, if my understanding is correct, any galleons that you may forward onto me, I would with respect, decline. Instead, if you'd prefer, I wish the Lady Daphne Greengrass to have her own vault separate from me and you may give her any dowry instead. I respect her, and you, too much, to accept any money. What she gives me, that is to say, her love, is more than I could ever ask for in exchange."

Lord Greengrass looked at Harry, surprised. "You are a most unusual Wizard and Lord, Lord Black. I do accept your conditions."

"There is something else that I'd like to ask, or mention, for our discussion. Sons."

Lord Greengrass looked at Harry, not even hoping what he's most desperately hoping for.

"I realize that you have no sons, but, instead, two daughter's. If Daphne has a son, I'd like for her, for our, first son, to carry the name of Greengrass, so that you may have an heir to continue your House's Honorable Line. If she should have a second son, then I'd like for him to carry the name of Black so that he may continue the line of the House of Black."

Daphne squeezed Harry's hand in approval of his request. She knew what her father had been hoping for and to be associated with a most powerful House and an understanding Lord, it was more than he'd hoped. His daughter was well loved and now protected, and, he'd gained an heir! '_This Lord Black was __a most honorable man. My daughter could not have had better.'_ thought Lord Greengrass.

Both Lords indicated to Ragnok their approval, the contracts

were presented and signed, sealed and copies presented to both Lords and copies kept at Gringott's and others sent to the Ministry, again, with the personal Seal of Ragnok, who is the Director of Gringott's and is also the Head of the Goblin Nation.

Harry extended his hand and Lord Greengrass shook it. "You may call me Harry, since we're now family. Daphne can fill you in on any other questions you may have about me. All I wish is to love her and care for her properly. I'll always ask for her advice since she knows so much more than I do. On the Holidays, I'd like to get together, all of us and enjoy the upcoming holidays together."

"I agree, Harry. I look forward to it. We'll keep in touch." With that said Lord Greengrass departed, a very happy man.

Harry looked at Ragnok and started to leave, but Ragnok stopped him.

"Lord Black, I do believe we have more business to attend."

With that said, Harry sat back down.

Ragnok presented Harry with another ring; This one was much smaller than Harry's but it still looked just like his. "Lord Black, this is your wife's, the Lady Daphne Black's, wedding ring. It signifies that she is the Lady of the House of Black and is the legal wife of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Daphne looked at her new ring and KNEW what it symbolized. She was now Harry's wife, at least for the House of Black. She'd seen her mother carrying out her duties as the Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, and now, she had to carry out those same duties as Harry's wife. She'd accomplished all her goals. Now, all she had to do was to protect her husband and stand by his side and support him. THAT – she could easily do." She was smiling.

"Congratulations, Daphne." Hermione said to Daphne. "I'm sure you and Harry will be very happy together." Hermione was smiling and her smile reached her eyes.

"Thank you, Hermione. You will always be my friend." Daphne looked down upon the Black ring. Remembering something, she looked up at Hermione. "We're not done, yet. There's still more to do. Remember the Potter Will?" Daphne was nodding her head, signifying that Hermione was to think on that.

"To go back to the Potter's Wills, now that you're a Lord, we can go back to the Wills and have some paperwork started. With your Title as Lord Black, you may request the Wizengamot to release the Seals on both your Parents' Wills. This will accomplish two things: First, you'll have the Wills read, and secondly, you'll find out, legally, who sealed them, and possibly, why. Now, since you're the only descendent of Lord and Lady Potter, you can have the title Lord Potter signed over to you. There is no other claimant. This is the primary reason. If you will sign these parchments and take the Ring of the Lord of the House of Potter, you'll be, officially, Lord Harry James Potter.

Harry signed the parchments, kept copies for himself, Ragnok kept copies for himself and copies were sent to the Ministry, all with his personal Seal.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter. I'm very happy to have you here in your position and look forward to conducting business with you."

Harry smiled and, like previously, asked about finances. "Can you conduct an accounting of all of the finances of the House of Potter, and if you find any discrepancies, please, inform me?"

"As you wish, but, I'd like to inform you now, that there has been a lot of galleons being withdrawn from your School Trust Vault. Every year after your educational expenses are paid, the entire vault's contents are withdrawn by your Magical Guardian. We've kept accounts of these withdrawals and with your approval, Gringott's will proceed with reclaiming them."

"As previously, any expenses you may incur in this, I'd like to pay you seven times the incurred costs. This is in appreciation of how well you've treated me and to show you how much I value your services, both now and in the future."

"This is the second time you've mentioned my Magical Guardian. Who is this person? Do I know them?"

Ragnok looked surprised. "Why, yes, you do know him. He's the one who sealed your parents Wills, he's the one who's been deducting the gold from your School Trust Vault. Albus Dumbledore."

Harry sat there, shock transfixed his entire demeanor, as well as the two women sitting by him. Especially Hermione, who'd trusted Dumbledore.

"Do everything you can to get back the gold he'd taken from me. Even though I didn't know I had that much, still, he shouldn't have taken it from me. He could have at least ASKED me!" Harry was furious! But, he remained calm on the exterior. Wheels were beginning to turn in his mind.

"I have another request to make. As the Lord Black, can I bring back in to the House of Black some of the family members who were cast out of the Black family?" Harry asked.

Ragnok nodded his head, affirmatively. "Yes you can. You are the Head of that Family as well as of the other Minor Family's under your jurisdiction."

"Good. I'd like to bring back Andromeda Black Tonks and her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks and re-instate them as members of the House of Black. Just because Andromeda married the man whom she loved, despite him being a Muggle, was no reason for her to be let go. I want the papers drawn up showing this and filed and sent to her. Plus, I want a full ten percent of the gold that's in the Black family vaults deposited into the accounts of both Andromeda Black Tonks and her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, EACH, here at Gringott's. Additionally, Since the Malfoy Family and the LeStranges are Minor Families to the House of Black, I'd like to keep them under my control and have it be known that they have a new Lord Black! I will require them to swear Allegiance to me, being their Lord Black. IF, they do not do this I will then institute severe financial Penalties that the Law allows. I'll want you to start these proceedings. In addition, whatever costs you incur, I'll pay you up to seven times your incurred expense. Can you do this?"

Ragnok looked at Harry: He was smiling and showing all of his teeth for he knew what these requirements meant to these families. All of them would be required to meet, publically, with the new Lord Black and publically swear their Allegiance and fealty to him, because if they didn't they'd have to give up all that they'd gained since their coming into the House of Black. Also, since Bellatrix was a wanted criminal, having escaped from Azkaban, she'd either be arrested or she'll be giving up all of the financial empire, gold, financial contracts, businesses, Real Estate, that the LeStranges had accumulated since Bellatrix married into them. Either way, Ragnok and the Goblin Empire and it's people will be amassing huge amounts of gold that will be rightfully reinvested into the Black Family. The Profits alone will be staggering. All he had to do was work with this new Lord who apparently wanted to 'right' old wrongs and bring others' to Justice!

"Lord Black, I will do as you've requested, immediately. I'll keep you apprised of all developments that occur and I'll report to you, personally."

"I want to thank you for that. Your friendship means the world to me."

_'I've never heard a Wizarding Lord make such a statement of Fealty to any Goblin, or any other Magical individual. Hmm, I wonder. He may just be The One. I'll think on this additional matter.'_ Ragnok was thinking along other lines, that may bear much more fruit, thanks to this most unusual of Wizarding Lords.

"Also, Ragnok, as Lord Potter, I'd like to discuss a Betrothal Contract with Hermione Granger, here. If that's possible. I believe her parents are awaiting for us now."

When that was said, Hermione whipped her head around and looked at Harry. She was surprised and glad all at the same time. Daphne looked at Hermione, and Hermione then looked at Daphne. They were both smiling at each other.

Ragnok nodded his head in understanding of the request, but, there was a minor matter to consider, first.

"Harry, before we consider your request, I must tell you that she has a Magical Guardian. Since she's Muggle Born, no offense to any of you, this is just a statement of your current standing. We'd have to have her Magical Guardian's approval, and possibility a transference of Gold. Knowing who her Magical Guardian is, I've no doubt, that this Betrothal Contract would require too much from you. **At this time**, as events now stand. But, let me continue with the business that I have with you, and at the conclusion, you'll have more to work with and a more prominent position within which to work to get what else you may desire. If that would please you, Lord Black."

"What?!" Harry was disappointed, something was wrong. "Who is her Magical Guardian?" Harry looked at Ragnok.

Ragnok declined to speak for a few seconds.

"Don't tell me, it's Dumbledore!"

"What?" Hermione practically jumped up from her chair. "Why wasn't I told of this? I've never heard of such a thing in all my life. And to think I trusted that man and held him up in my highest esteem! Wait'll I get my hands on him! Wait'll I see him, He's gonna be getting a piece of my mind – a Royal Piece of my mind and I don't, nor care, who'll be listening!" Hermione was on one of her rants, that Harry was so familiar with. He just took hold of her hand, and that small private physical touch calmed her very much. "Thank you Harry, for standing by me. I do love you for that."

"Harry, there is another matter to conclude, then, you may find that it'll help you immensely with your other problems. I've been keeping an eye on you since you've come back into our world. I realize that you've met with more than your fair share of problems, but, let me assure you that you have friends here at Gringott's who are most willing to assist you, and I do believe that time has come." Ragnok stated to Harry.

"There is a test to be conducted upon each of you, This is called the Magical Inheritance test. It's quite painless, and takes a few moments of your time. It shows what you are due, by way of magic, any inheritance's of positions, titles, lands, homes, gold, contracts, all notwithstanding age or how long they've endured. Both you and your companions, will be very pleased and pleasantly surprised and will assist you in taking care of your current problems. So, shall we proceed?"

This took Harry by complete surprise. He looked at Daphne, who shrugged her shoulders. "I've not heard of this test. It couldn't hurt."

"Ok, we'll do it." Harry commented.

Ragnok opened his desk drawer and pulled out a very ornately carved golden box and placed it upon his desk in front of him for the others to see. He opened it and pulled out three very old appearing parchments and placed them upon the desk in front of the three individuals. Ragnok replaced the box back into his desk.

"These are the parchments that will tell you what you are to inherit. What they say is a Magically Binding contract and can not be canceled nor withheld from you and has to be upheld by both your Ministry of Magic and your Wizengamot. What I need for you to do, is to take this gold dagger, pierce your index finger and allow three drops of your blood to drop onto the middle of the parchment that is in front of each of you. There, you'll see writing appearing, in your current language, describing what each of you is to come into. You may proceed."

With the Parchments now 'activated' by blood, writing began to appear on each of their respective parchments.

"Ragnok, I've got a question about this procedure." Harry asked.

"Many do, but what is yours?"

"Why use parchment? Why not use the persons magical signature that surrounds each of them? Wouldn't that be more efficient, or more accurate?"

"Your suggestion does have merit and has been considered many times in the past, but, due to security and having a written form, this is much more preferable. The blood that is donated by each person is kept 'in' the parchment and itself has a magical signature within and around it. So, your suggestion is being used. I do appreciate your thinking along these lines."

Meanwhile, the parchments were filling up with lines of script, that detailed what each were to inherit and from whom and which House they descended from.

Ragnok was more than surprised – Shocked, would be a more precise word!

He then called for some of his department heads and more security guards. In addition, he asked that the Bank be closed down for the rest of the day, or until further notice.

Since Harry is the holder of two Lordships, that of the House of Black and the House of Potter, he began with him. "Harry, as you know, you are the Lord of the House of Black and the Lord of the House of Potter. What surprised me is that you are also a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and that you inherit both the Lordship's of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor and the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. Also, you inherit one quarter share of the ownership of Hogwarts through the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor and a one quarter share of Hogwarts through the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. Both of these Houses were thought to have been extant until now. Through this Test, you've revived two of the Most Ancient and Most Noble of all of the Magical Worlds' Houses and Families." Here, Ragnok gave pause so that the information could sink in.

"How could I have inherited that? I don't understand." Harry asked, mystified.

"You've inherited through the Previous Lord Potter, the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor and through your Mother, through the House of Evans, a minor house, the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw. You also have jurisdiction over your Mother's minor house of Evans. Along with these Lordship's are access to all of their Financial Dealings and Vaults, contracts, Real Estate, Businesses, and these Rings. Harry Looked at both Rings. He now had four, FOUR Rings, that signified that he held the Lordship's over four Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, plus many other minor houses.

"Daphne, you're gonna have to help me with all of this. I don't know how to keep track of all of them!" Harry just shook his head in disbelief.

She reached over to him and held his hand, "I'll help you, my husband. I promised that I'd be by your side and I will. Hermione will also. We're all in this together. We're your family." Daphne leaned her head against Harry's, and said in a lower voice, "And that means children, my husband!" She smiled at him.

"It's not over yet." Harry said, softly.

Ragnok picked up Daphne's Parchments and read it. "Lady Black, your Magical Inheritance Test reveals that you are the Daughter of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, and thus the Lady Daphne Greengrass. Also, you are a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, this is through your Mother. There was another claimant to this Title, the Gant's, but they felt into, how shall we say it, 'disrepute' and was cast out of the House of Slytherin, for perverting the ways of that House."

Daphne looked up at Ragnok, "Will my husband, Harry, be responsible for the title of Lord over that House?"

"Yes, in conjunction with the laws of our world and you being his wife, Harry here, will carry the title of Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. You will carry the Title of Lady Daphne Slytherin when conducting business with that House."

"Along with it, comes the Financial end, the Vaults, contracts Lands, Businesses, and Minor House Fealty's and Loyalty's." Here, Ragnok, pulled out of a stack of Parchments a copy of what was needed for them to remember. "Also, Lady Slytherin, you now own and control a one quarter share of Hogwarts. This ownership will be carried out by your Husband, Harry. He can use the title Lord Slytherin when doing so."

Harry and Daphne looked at each other, smiling.

"Harry, I wonder what old Snape will do when he hears of THIS!" Daphne gave a hoot of a laugh.

"I wonder what the rest of the school will say? Especially Dumbledore! So far, we control three quarters of the ownership of the school. I wonder what that will do with the operation of it?"

"I don't know, yet, but, we hold most of the cards, as Muggles will say." Daphne replied.

Ragnok then looked at Hermione. "Hermione, your Parchment is equally as lustrous. You have descended from Helga Hufflepuff through your mother. She is a squib from a long line of squibs who married into the Muggle world. As such, since you're a Witch, in our World, you are the Magical Head of the House of Granger and if and when you marry then your husband will then take control of your families House and carry out those duties when pertaining to our World. You will be referred to as Lady Hufflepuff when conducting business with that House. Also, you will have complete access to the Financial affairs, Vaults, contracts, land, Houses, Manors, Lordship's over it's minor houses and families. Also, you have one quarter ownership in Hogwarts."

Ragnok folded his hands together and looked at the three of them. Never in his long years had he seen such a collection of individuals who controlled so much political power, Lordship's, and financial Wealth!

"Now, Harry, with this done, all three of you are now considered 'Emancipated Minors' and can conduct business and sign contracts as you wish. You wanted to look into a Betrothal Contract here, with Hermione?"

Harry looked up at Ragnok and then turned to look at Hermione. She is now a 'Lady' in her own right and not just another witch who'd come from Muggles. She has a proud and very influential ancestry.

Harry, looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I'd still want to marry you and have you as Lady Potter. I know now that you have your own Title and all that goes with it. Even if you don't accept my offer, you'll still be my, our, friend." Harry didn't quite know what to say. He was nervous.

Hermione smiled and reached out and held his hand, "Of course I'd love to accept your offer, Harry. I promised you that I'd stand by your side, just as Daphne would, and has. This has not made any difference to me on how I feel, in my heart, about you." With that said, she asked Ragnok to make up the contracts and invite her father in to meet with them. It's the least she could do for her parents.

After Hermione's father had met with them, signed the Betrothal Contracts, Hermione was happy. She now had the Rings on her fingers that belonged to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter signifying that she was now the Lady Hermione Potter, wife of Lord Potter, and, the other ring, that belonging to the House of Hufflepuff, that she is also now Lady Hufflepuff.

Harry and his now wives departed from Ragnok's office after many thanks and promises to keep Harry informed of the status of what Ragnok was to do for him. Ragnok had to send off all the official papers denoting the new Lordship's, the two Betrothal Contracts, plus recovering all the gold that had been taken from the Vaults of the House of Black and Harry's Trust Vault over the years. In addition Ragnok was to send an official Gringott's Owl to Dumbledore informing him of the Change of Status of Harry, Daphne and Hermione, of them being married, their Lordship's and Ladyship's, their Ownership of Hogwarts and of the Gold that Gringott's was to recover from Dumbledore and the House of Dumbledore, by any and all means necessary, which for the Goblins, was considerable.

"Harry, my husband," Daphne asked, "what do you suppose Dumbledore's reaction will be with us?"

"I think he's gonna have a very bad day. For a very long time. And, I don't think he will ever forget it."

Hermione added: "Remember: He works for us, now!"

"Oh, Harry, I can get into the Restricted Section of the Library now!" Hermione just thought!

"Yea, Hermione, but there's something more important." Daphne mentioned.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"We three get to share a room tonight and for the rest of our lives! This is our Wedding Night!" Daphne said, laughing.

Harry Blanched. 'What have I gotten myself into now?!' He thought.

"Well, Harry, I can think of two!" Daphne said, wiggling her eyebrow's up and down, suggestively. "not 'what', but 'WHO!'" Daphne said.

"It'll take Harry a while to get that, Daphne, but we'll take good care of him and show him what to do."

Both Witches laughed, still holding onto their husband.

** Chapter 7 **

** The Fallout – Or, Consequences_:_**

** ~Dumbledore~ **

Author's note: I'm writing this as I think of it. Mostly, it kinda writes itself. I have a general idea of where it's going, but there are times when I can just sit down and the words flow effortlessly. I hope that's alright with some of you who are reading it. Originally, it started off with my intention of it being just Harry and Daphne. But I found that if another witch was added, it would have more story behind it. With Harry inheriting and controlling the Major Houses listed here, he'd have to have many children to eventually inherit, it'd place too much of a burden upon only one wife, that being Daphne. That's one of the major reasons why Hermione is here. I chose her because I like her. Hey, it is my story, although like the rest of us, I'm just borrowing the characters and places from JKR. The plot is what I've made it. I've found that taking some of the elements from the books make for a better writing. I hope. So, read and enjoy it. Write me if you'd like what you see.

The three of them walked out of Gringott's and went to Madam Malkin's Robes to get a new set of Robes, since they were now Lord's and Ladies of the greatest Houses in the Wizarding World. Daphne explained it to Harry and Hermione in a way that was understood.

"Harry, you hold many titles of 'Lord' as well as control the Lordship's of the houses that your two wives have through their inheritance's. You are going to be noticed, whether or not you're still in school! You've GOT to make an impression, at least by dressing well and most importantly, acting like a Lord. I'll help you here in the social customs and the expressions and the impact that you can make towards helping others."

Harry looked at Daphne, not knowing what to say. "So, getting new Robes is a good start?"

Daphne smiled, Hermione along with her. "Harry, your newly acquired wives who represent two of your Houses will be very much in view in our society. We'll need to dress the part and back you up in all of your decisions and stances on your decisions."

"Ok, ok. I understand. Lets go in and get you both what you need." With that said, they walked in and got the complete outfits and accoutrements that the Ladies felt were appropriate.

They three walked out an hour later, dressed in the newest fashions for them both, but what caught the eyes of many were the House designations on their Robes. Harry had the Lordship's of not only the Houses of Black and Potter, but also the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, plus the Lordship's of two Houses that he represents through his wives: That of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Harry tried not to say anything except to walk past the stares of the onlookers, along with that of Daphne and Hermione. Daphne seemed to be able to take on the stares and not let it bother her. Hermione was too, but with a small amount of trepidation and a lot of nerve and self assurance. They both were doing this for Harry, and that helped them.

They were headed back to school, but, what they didn't know was what they were headed into: The Headmaster's reaction and that of their fellow students!

While Harry, Daphne and Hermione were in Diagon Alley, two Owls from Gringott's were sent to their respective destinations: One to the Ministry and one to Hogwarts to the Headmaster. The Parchments that they were carrying were, in Muggle terms, a Nuclear Bomb!

The Claiming alone of any ONE of the Most Ancient and Most Noble of all the Houses in the Magical World would be enough to send cascades of shock around the World. Any Magical person who is knowledgeable in the history of these Houses would tell you that they are extinct, due to a lack of provable heirs, so the Proven Tests brought on by the Magical Inheritance Tests would change the Political Landscape for so many generations to come, possibly a Thousand Years, hence.

And, here a sixth year student has claimed TWO of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses himself, plus two other Ancient and Noble Houses along with his now Betrothal Wives and their Claiming the last two of the Founding Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Seems Harry never did do anything by halves!

At Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's Office, sat a very old Dumbledore. He'd just received an Owl from Gringott's and had just finished reading the Parchments. Dumbledore held his head in his hands, shaking his head from side to side.

"What am I going to do now?! Harry, HARRY! Do you realize just what you've DONE!" Dumbledore got up from his desk, pacing around his office. "You're just like your father, only this time, you've screwed up my plans for personally defeating the second Dark Lord in my lifetime and thus eclipsing even that of the Great Merlin!" The anger that showed on his face was purpling worst than that of Vernon Dursley's! Maybe, the reason that Albus sent Harry to the Dursley's was that Albus and Vernon were too much alike when faced with 'problems' concerning Harry?!

Dumbledore left his office, he had a lot to do now to try 'damage control'.

If possible.

** ~Fudge~**

Meanwhile, at the Ministry, Hall of Records, a large brown Owl arrived with a satchel of Parchments, just like those that were sent to Hogwarts.

A minor clerk took possession of the satchel, like is always done. It was opened up and it was then that the clerk saw the Personal Seal of the Head of Gringott's Bank/chief of the Goblin Nation. The clerk read over the Parchments and the Documents and immediately ran off to the the Office of the Minister of Magic – Cornelius Fudge.

"Minister, Minister. You must see this, you must see this!" The clerk ran all the way up the stairs, not bothering with the elevators. He ran past everyone, including department heads and pushing everyone out of his way. He got to the Ministers office and didn't wait, he just burst through the door and saw Fudge look up at him, surprised.

"What's the meaning of this? Don't you see that I'm in a meeting? You'll be written up for this! Mark my words! Now, get out, NOW!" Fudge was in a meeting with Lucius Malfoy, who was looking down on the minor clerk and smirking.

"Minister! I've just received Parchments and Documents from Gringott's . . ." the clerk barely got that first part of his message out. He was out of breath from running.

"We ALWAYS get those things from those heartless Goblins! Now, didn't you hear me the first time? GET OUT!" Fudge screamed, turning past red to purple faced.

"The Lordship's of BOTH the House of Potter and the House of Black have been Claimed, and . . ." he started to finish his findings when he was silenced.

"What?!" Both Fudge and Malfoy looked at him and at the same time voiced their same reactions.

"What did you say? Who claimed them?" Lucius demanded immediately. He KNEW what that would mean to him, both socially and most importantly, financially.

"The Potter boy, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived claimed both of them just this morning, and that's not all!"

"WHAT?! That's impossible! He's just a kid at that darn school run by that demented old fart who's been looking to take my job from me!" Fudge looked at Lucius with trepidation in his eyes.

Lucius asked a question of the clerk, "You've got anything else! What is it?" Lucius demanded.

"The Potter boy signed two Betrothal Contracts, one is to a daughter of the House of Greengrass and the other is to a Hermione Jane Granger, a Muggleborn Witch. But, that's not the worst!" The clerk was wide-eyed at what he had to report.

"Well, what is it? It can't be worst than that!" Fudge replied.

"Yes, it can be and it is. You won't believe it. All four Houses of the Founders of Hogwarts have been claimed just this morning! Harry Potter claimed two of them: the House of Gryffindor and the House of Ravenclaw. The Greengrass Witch claimed the House of Slytherin and the Muggleborn Witch, Granger, claimed the House of Hufflepuff! I've got the official documents from Gringott's Head himself and the Chief of the Goblin Nation. It was determined by a Magical Inheritance Test. The Witches are now Betrothal Contracted to the Potter boy and he now holds the Lordship's of all six Houses! Those three now control Hogwarts!"

Fudge and Malfoy looked at the clerk who gave the papers to the Minister. They looked at each other.

"Thought you'd like to know immediately." The Clerk said and then left.

"Are these Documents real?" Malfoy asked Fudge. He was certainly hoping they weren't, for obvious personal reasons. He wanted Draco to inherit the Lordship of the House of Black, mainly to preserve the family wealth and to maintain his own Political power base in the Wizengamot.

Fudge looked at the Seal on each of the Documents – Horrified!

"Yea, they're real all right." showing Lucius the Seals on each of the Documents.

"See, SEE! It's the personal Seal of the Chief of the Goblin Nation, none the less!"

"I SEE. I SEE. Darn, what'll we do now?! This will screw up every plan we've ever had and all those in the future!" Fudge started to rant and rave.

"I understand, Cornelius Give me some time to think of what we can do. If he's not too savvy with politics, we'll be able to outmaneuver him, easily. Just don't worry, and don't do anything rash right now. Just calm down." Lucius talked to Fudge, trying to calm things some as best he could.

The dragon manure had just hit the fan and it was just starting to spread around.

'Oh, Joy', as a favorite potions professor would say concerning unexpected events.

**_ ~Hogwarts~_**

Three students, rather well dressed, were walking up the path from the Main Gates to the main door of the great Castle. They were watched from the window of the office of the Headmaster.

"Now, it starts." Dumbledore said, quietly, to himself.

"I do hope he knows what he's doing and the long term effect he's going to place upon us all. At least those two he's with have level heads." With that thought spoken out loud, to himself, he turned and walked away from the window."

"Harry," Daphne spoke to him, "things at school will be different for us."

"I know, Daphne, I know and that's what bothers me. Once people find out what's happened to us and the Houses that we represent, I think our friends and enemies will be changing sides, somewhat." Harry stopped walking and looked away towards the Castle, and then towards the Forbidden Forest. The wind whipped his traveling cape around his form causing his wives to look at him now, in a different 'light'. It was then that Daphne and Hermione looked at each other.

"You know, Daphne, for the first time, I now realize that Harry is more than I've ever thought he was." Hermione spoke softly to Daphne.

"I agree with you, Hermione. I think both of us have chosen well. He's going to be a force to be reckoned with."

Daphne turned to Hermione, "We're going to have to watch his back and defend him anytime. He's going to need us now while we're here in school. He'll have many enemies now, some new ones you'll never suspect. Just watch out and keep your ears open."

They both walked up to each side of Harry, took him by his arms and walked up to the School.

Once inside the school, Harry mentioned that he'll need to see the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, we'll need to talk, if you have time." Harry began when he saw him in the hall.

"I agree with you, lets go to my office." Dumbledore mentioned.

"Well, I think it's appropriate for me to congratulate you on you rising to the status of Lord. I think it'd be more appropriate for me to refer to you as Lord Potter, unless you'd prefer another of Your House's?" Dumbledore started off, trying to be sociable to Harry.

"That would be most appropriate, Headmaster." Harry replied. "I would like to ask you for new quarters here for me and the Ladies."

"That will be done for you. The Founders had their own quarters which will be opened up and cleaned and all your possessions will be transferred there. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, Since I've been elevated to that of Lord, I've been granted the status of an Emancipated Minor, as has been the Lady Daphne and the Lady Hermione. As such, neither of us will have a need of a Magical Guardian. In addition, there will be many duties that I'll have to tend to from time to time outside of class and that I will have a need of both Ladies with me. For your information, I hold the Lordship's for six Houses."

When Harry said that, Dumbledore's eye's almost popped out of his head.

"Two of them are the House of Potter and the House of Black. I personally have descended from the House of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, whose Lordship's I personally hold. The other two I hold as the husband of the Descendent of the House of Slytherin and the Husband of the descendent of the House of Hufflepuff. At the end of the school year I will be going to the Potter Ancestral Home with my two wives, Daphne and Hermione. Starting from today, I am responsible for the Finances of all six Houses and those of the Minor Houses."

"Harry, . . ." Dumbledore started to say when Harry interrupted.

"You may address me as Lord Potter. That would be most appropriate. As for these two ladies, they may be addressed as Lady Daphne and Lady Hermione. Neither of us would want – 'others' - to have any thoughts otherwise, now would we?" Harry was smiling. Daphne had her 'ice queen' face and persona in place and Hermione was just looking at the Headmaster with a stone cold glare. She was remembering that he WAS her Magical Guardian without her being told. 'The nerve of that man!' she was thinking.

"Um, uh, well, uh, Lord Potter. Please accept my apologies for being too familiar with you. It was not my intentions to do so. I'll have the Castle's elves set you up now with your required apartment."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry replied. "Oh, and before I forget, there will be more business that we'll be attending to in the very near future. Since the three of us are the legal Heirs of Hogwarts, we'll require you to get in touch with the school's Board of Directors immediately and set up a meeting, possibly tomorrow. I'll want to be attending that meeting, along with you, Professor McGonagall, and myself along with the Ladies Daphne and Hermione."

"Uh, Lord Potter, that's quite too soon for some of them to meet, what with such short notice. Don't you think it'd be more proper to allow them more time to prepare?" Dumbledore was trying to think quickly.

"No, I don't think so. The agenda I have will not take too long. It'll be in their best interest to be notified as soon as possible." Harry was staring at the Headmaster, when a thought came to him. "There is another alternative, though. Hmm . . ." Harry let that statement hang in the air, waiting for Dumbledore to jump on it. Harry was setting a trap!

"Yes, that might be better, most thoughtful of you then." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione had a stone cold glare looking directly at the Headmaster, and she had a bone to pick with him. Beginning now.

"Headmaster! I want to discuss something with you. Something you've continued doing without the knowledge of the students nor of their families! Hermione's voice was on edge and shrill, very much unlike how she normally speaks. Harry reached over to her and placed his hand on her hand, but she yanked her hand away and virtually JUMPED up out of her chair, anger displayed on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me, ME!, a Muggle Born Witch that you were my Magical Guardian? You never told my PARENTS, and they're still alive! The nerve of you – you – you fossilized Bastard!" Hermione was leaning onto his desk, almost nose to nose to the Headmaster, with spital flying out of her mouth and landing on his face. She was vaguely aware of this, but she paid it no mind.

I've looked up and asked about the responsibilities of Guardian's in our world and I've found out what they're responsibilities are, and what they can do, should do and frankly, it HORRIFIES ME!"

Hermione began pacing the office, thinking on her feet, but she'd already had her thoughts on what she wanted to say, anger aside.

Turning back to him she asked, no TOLD, Dumbledore more, but before she started, she changed topics, and looked at Harry. "Lord Potter, you've been raised in the Muggle World and know some, at least of what I'm going to say. I've asked Professor McGonagall if there is some kind of Alumni Association here, so that current students, newly attending students, could talk with other's who've gone here and can tell them what it's like, what to expect, but do you realize that there is NO ALUMNI ASSOCIATION? You wanna know why? It's because there's no desire for anyone to come back here! One of the 'Dirty Little Secrets' that our ESTEEMED Headmaster here," and it was here that Hermione waived her hand towards Dumbledore, "has not told anyone about is that he can draw up Marriage Contracts for graduating Students, notiably the Witches, especially the Muggle Born ones! He can command very high Bride Prices for those who have beauty and a good academic standing. I've also found out that with some of his 'Hand Picked' Muggle Born Witches, he alters their Grades so their school records will enable him to bargain for a Much Higher Bride Price. Many, if not all, of the Muggle Born Witches have been contracted out. That's why you don't find any of them around here!"

Hermione leaned over the Headmaster's desk, "You're guilty of HUMAN TRAFFICKING! You pocket the Bride Price for yourself! AND, you do this for the Muggle Born Wizards, as well, especially to the foreign born Houses where no one will ask any questions!"

"Hermione, it's not . . ," ** SLAP!**

Hermione slapped the Headmaster so hard it spun his head around and left a red and bleeding mark on his face that didn't go away! Hermione was standing there in front of Dumbledore, and both Harry and Daphne noticed that Hermione was starting to glow! They turned to look at Dumbledore and saw that the mark on his face didn't go away. Like Harry's Lightening Bolt mark on his forehead, the Mark of the Slap on Dumbledore's face stayed! It was something about Hermione's anger and her Magic that did it, something that caused Harry and Daphne to pause and think about.

"Don't you even try to tell me otherwise, you vile Bastard! You've been selling innocent Witches and Wizards who knew so pitifully little about our Social Customs and Laws, You've been SELLING THEM for Gold! They can't do a thing about it. And if that's not enough, when they give birth to a son, you're paid even more! And you being the Headmaster of this school that no one speaks against, you've put those children on the Register of Attendance here, ahead of others! The list goes on. The list of charges of the things you've done to the Students here, I'd give you the Dementor's Kiss righ away, this very moment. And Like Sirius Orion Black, you don't even deserve a trial!"

Harry was horrified at what he'd heard! His face paled. Then, anger begin to take it's place. "Is any of this true, Headmaster?"

Albus Dumbledore just sat there, not saying a word.

**"ANWER ME, NOW, DAMMIT! **Harry was seething.

Still no answer.

"From this moment on, you're on probation. You're not allowed to enter into any contracts from your position as Headmaster of this school, for any reason. At the end of the school year, your position as Headmaster will officially end when the End of Year Feast is concluded! When the students leave the Great Hall you're to leave immediately without even going back here to your office! All your positions here at this school, as Headmaster, as Professor and ANY other position will be Terminated then! All pending Contracts you have now, and ALL those Marriage Contracts you've made in the past, and I mean ALL of them, are hereby Voided and Terminated by my Power as Heir of the Founders of this School! ALL monies, gold, properties, and any other items you've been given are to be returned, at your own expense! Immediately!" Harry's statement and conditions were now Law and Magically binding on Albus Dumbledore.

Lord Potter-Hogwarts, Lady Slytherin and Lady Hufflepuff, all three arose and left the Headmaster's office without even a 'bye your leave'!

The Formerly 'Great' Albus Dumbledore was left sitting in his chair, he not even spoken a word upon their leaving.

All of Albus Dumbledore's Life's Work had just been destroyed in one meeting, in one stroke by three students.

The Fallout was just beginning!

** The Castle and the Elf~ **

With that said, Harry excused himself, along with the Ladies, and left. Out in the hallway, while standing in front of the Gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office, Harry stopped. He called out, "Hogwarts! Do you know who I am?"

Daphne and Hermione looked at him, strangely, then turned to look at one another.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, gently, "Harry, you can't talk to the Castle! You've not gone around the twist – have you?"

Harry was smiling. "Not quite, Hermione, it's a feeling that I have. I'm surprised that you've not felt it yourself." Harry turned to Daphne. "How about you? Do you feel anything?"

Daphne stopped and closed her eyes, standing perfectly still. "Yes, Harry, I do. I do! That's the Castle, isn't it? It's a 'she', and she's sentient! I never thought of the Castle that way. How about you, Hermione? You feel her?"

Hermione stood still, looking around. Trying to feel what she thought was not possible.

"Close your eyes, Hermione and open your mind to something you've known in the past is not possible. Just relax." Daphne said.

A moment later, "I can feel it. It's a 'her'. The Castle is Sentient! I never thought it was possible! I can feel her! I CAN FEEL HER!" Hermione was jumping up and down, practically dancing. "The questions I have! CASTLE! HOGWARTS! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I am Hermione Jane Granger, now Lady Hermione Hufflepuff, the last heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Helga Hufflepuff."

_ "Lady Hufflepuff, you don't have to shout. I can hear you perfectly well. I am Hogwarts and you are my Heirs." _The castle spoke to them like they were speaking to another mortal being.

The surprise that appeared on their faces, including Harry, was unquestionable.

_"I've been sentient since the founding of this school by my founders. The only __example that you would be familiar with is the Sorting Hat. For these past Thousand Years, I've watched my Heirs and remembered their thoughts. They've all been very brave, knowledgeable, and friendly. Harry, YOU!, are the BEST of the BEST of all of them." _

"Castle, if you've been watching over my ancestors and the ancestors of these Ladies, why didn't you speak to them when they were here, alive?" Harry asked the most obvious question. He looked at Hermione, who smiled. "Thanks, Harry, for asking that question for me. I was very curious."

_"Harry, since the Days of the Founders, since the Days of Merlin the Great, I've known my future and the future of our world. My interceding with my Heirs was not necessary until now. I've been waiting for you and Daphne and Hermione, for it is the combination of the talents that each of you three hold, working together, that will bring about a new Millennium for the Magical World. As you've known and experienced, the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, is upon us and will, if he succeeds, destroy us all through his greed and fear of Death. Much wrong has he done, not only through his own hands, but __by the hands of others, whom he has worked through, and forced, by lies and the feeding of their own level of Greed and corruption."_

"We know about Voldemort. I've faced him many times." Harry replied to an obvious statement made by the Castle.

"Wait, Castle. You said you've known your future. Can you tell us more? You said you've been waiting for us. How do you know about us, especially me? I'm Muggleborn. Both my parents are Muggles. How do I fit in?" Hermione asked.

_"Lady Hufflepuff. Though your parents are without the talent of Magic and you hold such a magnificent Gift, both of them are descended from the Founders and their ancestors' magic has been suppressed since their ancestors left our World. Their __descendents' Futures were known and thus their Magical Talents were suppressed until you were conceived. Each of you were conceived and brought here for a reason. You've been withheld in the Spirit World, trained for your specific jobs to be carried out now. You will receive all the help that you'll need to be successful._

"Why was I put in Gryffindor? Why not the House of my Ancestors?" Hermione asked the Castle.

_"Just because your ancestors were willing to accommodate those who were not wanted by others doesn't mean that you were not brave. It takes a very brave individual to accept those who are rejected by others. You needed the experience of bravery that Harry here, has given you, that you needed to experience before you came into your true __heritage. Lady Hufflepuff, you have preformed magnificently."_

_ "_What about me? How have I fitted in?" Daphne asked the Castle.

_"Ah, Lady Slytherin! Though many think that your House and Family as Dark, you are not! Your Family have kept out of the wars only to preserve yourselves and thus YOU, individually. Your family possesses great love for each other. You've been taught the skills of political maneuvering that Harry, here, will need from you. You, Lady Slytherin, are full of Grace and Beauty, that can only be matched by Lady Hufflepuff. Of __all of your Ancestral Heirs, I value each of you the most."_

"Thank you, Hogwarts. I appreciate your kindness. I just hope to live up to your expectations." Hermione said, while blushing. "Never, while I've been in school, have I received such kindness and praise. I never thought I would be worth it." Hermione looked down, not knowing how to feel about that kindness that was pronounced upon her. But, there was one feeling that she did feel: She felt that she had the weight of the World on her shoulders.

"What will we do now? We'll need a place to stay." Harry asked and stated.

_"I've prepared a suit of rooms for all you. Since you're now Betrothed and legal you'll now have your own apartment for the rest of your lives. If you need anything, ask __for the elves. Should you wish to talk with me, just ask for me. And, when your enemies approach you, each of you, I'll be there to give you aid and protection. Also, I'll try to teach you the skills that you'll need."_

"Castle, can we talk with you, more at length? Right now, we need a place to stay so we can get out of people's way and have some time to ourselves." Harry mentioned. He and the Ladies were getting tired.

_"Follow my lead and I'll show you where you'll be staying."_ With that said, the Castle led them up to the top floor, to an unused wing that had been prepared by the Elves. It was a magnificently appointed Suite of rooms, well furnished and complete with all of their belongings, all neatly laundered, ironed and put into their appropriate closets and chest's of drawers. Their Books were placed on their own private desks along with their personal items. The Bed was larger than King size, large enough for them to have plenty of space. The Dining Room was adorned in exquisite taste, the accouterments embellished with silver and gold of the most exquisite china and crystal.

"Harry! This is lovely! I never knew an apartment like this existed here! How come we never knew?" Hermione asked. She and Daphne were walking around looking in all the rooms, trying to imagine themselves just living there.

"Harry," Daphne turned to her new husband, "How long can we stay here? Would it be just until we finish school?"

"Well, Daphne, I think, from what the Castle mentioned, this is our home here for the rest of our lives. Why don't we ask the castle?! CASTLE, We've got a question."

_"Lord Gryffindor. I was listening to your conversation about your apartment. This is your living quarters, for all three of you for the rest of your lives. I realize that you have other Estates that you will be living in, from time to time, but, this apartment is __reserved for you three, exclusively. You may come and go at your leisure. The elves are at your service anytime; Just call for them and they will help you." _

"Thank you, Castle. We all appreciate your help." Daphne replied. She was raised to show and demonstrate her upbringing and manners in many social situations. It was she who appreciated the living standards that the upper class of the nobility and the ruling class were accustomed to. The Greengrass Family lived very well, but she knew that she was in for an entirely different level of living arrangements due to her and her husbands' inheritances, and Hermione's, also.

**_ ~Dobby~_**

"I've got an idea." Harry mentioned to neither of his wives, in particular.

"What's that, dear?" Hermione replied, with a smile.

"I've got an elf who may want to help us." Harry replied with a smile. "DOBBY!"

With that name spoken out loud, there appeared a very active, but oddly dressed elf, with mismatched colorful socks, and a hand knitted multicolored hat on his head.

"Did the great and noble Harry Potter call for Dobby?" He was very happy and exuberant in his manners towards Harry.

"Yes, I did. I'd like to talk with you and make a deal with you, if you'd like." Harry started off saying.

"The Great and Noble Harry Potter has need of Dobby?"

Harry knelt down in front of the elf placing his hands on Dobby's shoulders and looking at him, smiling. "Dobby, it seems as though I've come into many inheritances, Lordship's, if you will. . ." but, before Harry could finish, Dobby broke into Harry's explanation.

"Master Harry Potter, Dobby knows all about your change in status and the elevation to that of many Lordship's. No other Wizard has as many Lordship's as you do."

"How do you know, Dobby? We've not told anyone else."

"Dobby stays close to you. You've been nice to Dobby. Dobby only wants to help Harry Potter."

"Dobby, would you like to be a part of my House? I need an elf to help me, full time." Harry asked the question that he knew Dobby would like to hear.

Dobby's eyes got bigger, and his enthusiasm was much greater. "Yes, Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby will be most grateful to work for you."

"Dobby, you'll be a part of our family. You'll be living with us and helping us. The Ladies here, Daphne and Hermione, will be needing a female elf. Would you know of one who'd like to be a part of our family? She'd have to get along with you; Maybe, someone you'd like to be with, yourself?" Harry was smiling.

Dobby was looking at Harry, thinking, and nodding his head slowly. "Dobby knows of one elf, her name is Winky. She's been cast out of her former master's house and she has no where else to go. She's here in the kitchens, but she's been drinking too much butterbeer and, well," Here, Dobby was ashamed to tell Harry just how bad Winky was.

"Dobby, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry Potter, elves shouldn't drink butterbeer, it gets them drunk and they can't think properly. They don't act like proper elves anymore when they get that way. Winky is a good elf, but not when she's drinking. She feels bad that no one wants her anymore."

"Dobby, go get her, and tell her I want her to be a member of my House, along with you. Tell her, she'll be a good elf for the Ladies of my House as well as the other Houses that we all represent."

Dobby was overjoyed. He looked at the Great and Noble Harry Potter, the holder of six Lordship's and was crying tears of happiness. Dobby reached up and hugged Harry and Harry hugged him back in return.

"Oh, Dobby, you and Winky will need some proper uniforms, not clothes, mind you, but uniforms. Their purpose is to show others whom you meet in all your official duties and capacities, as the Elves of the Family of Harry Potter and all his Lordship's. It will make your job much easier and it'll give you greater respect." Harry conjured some parchment, a quill and a small pot of gold colored ink and wrote a message. "Here, Dobby, take this into Diagon Alley and go to Madam Malkin's Robes and give her this. Tell her you and Winky both will need some official uniforms tailored just for you both and you're to wear the emblems of the Houses of Potter and Black as well as all four of the Founders of Hogwarts. Have her send me the bill directly. Will that be acceptable for you?"

Dobby's lower lip was quivering and tears were running down his cheeks from his great eyes. "Never has Dobby been treated so kindly. You are, in deed, the Greatest Wizard who'll ever live, Harry Potter, sir!"

Then, Dobby popped away to give the good news to one very deserving elf, plus, some proper clothes that will reflect the new status of both Elves.

Both women stood there, mouths agape, total disbelief shown all over their attractive countenance's. "Harry!" Daphne started, "Do you realize just what you've done!"

Harry looked up at Daphne, perplexed. "Uh, well, I just gave Dobby something to wear so that he'll be respectable in his appearance. And I got him some help. Winky is a nice elf and she doesn't have a job, so, I needed some help. Anyone would have done what I did. No special deal." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"No special Deal?! Harry!" Daphne was not comprehending his reaction. "This will get out to every elf in our world and soon they'll all want the same thing that you gave Dobby. Do you realize how the families will react to that? If the elves get up and leave them, we'll have trouble on our hands! It'll be the start of an Elf Revolution!" Daphne threw up her hands in disbelief.

"Daphne, it'll be ok. It's the right thing to do. Someone, somewhere, would have done what I did. It was just a matter of time before it happened." Harry went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry. It'll all turn out ok, you'll see."

Harry, Hermione and Daphne spent the rest of that weekend afternoon in their newly acquired apartment personalizing it. Meanwhile, Owls were flying everywhere, and people were upset, and to say the least 'anxious' at the news that the gossip mill was grinding out. A certain reporter who'd had 'experience' with a certain Muggleborn witch sent an owl for an interview.

Later, that same afternoon, Hermione received an owl. She took the parchment and fed the owl some treats and read the message, Surprise was the least of her reactions!

_"Hermione, I've heard some rumors concerning you and Harry and possibly another witch. I realize that my past associations with you and your friends have not been the best. I'd like to make that up to you by interviewing you to find out if the rumors are true and to give you the best the Daily Prophet has to offer. In return for this __privilege, I'll let you have complete editorial control over the final copy. I would like to __do my best to be friends with you again, if you'll give me this one last chance. I look forward to hearing from you at your convenience." Most Sincerely, Rita Skeeter_

_ "The _nerve of that lying bitch! Never in all my life would I even THINK that she'd even ask me for another interview! And!, she expects me to bow down to her demands?!" Hermione was starting on one of her hot rants and pacing up and down their apartment.

Daphne looked at her, perplexed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Here! Read it for yourself! If I ever get my hands on that, that, . ." Hermione didn't even want to finish her statement. "Every time she prints anything about Harry, she lies through her teeth, just to make him look bad!"

Daphne stood there, reading the letter, and thinking. "Hermione, she says that you'll have final editorial approval of the copy. That in itself is valuable. I'm involved in this too. Let me help you both with the questions we'll answer and the answers we'll both give her. Would that help?"

Hermione was pacing, looking up at Daphne, then at Harry, who'd not said a word. "Well, Harry, what are your thoughts on this?" Hermione asked him.

"Personally, I don't care either way what you do with that Skeeter woman. I think that the only truthful article that's ever been printed about me was in the Quibbler." Harry said without really thinking. "Oh, there was that time that you blackmailed her into writing the truth about her. But, that was done against her will, so to speak. She didn't have a choice. Really, I'd just ignore it. I've had so many damning articles published about me, I don't care anymore." Harry got up and left the room.

Daphne watched her husband walk out of the room, apparently not caring one whit about the situation. She knew that this was not the way to 'take care of business', even though it's just a small part of his affairs, still it should be taken care of properly.

'Hmm,' Daphne thought to herself, 'this is just the perfect opportunity to begin to exercise our influence in a very public way. People are going to learn about what's happened to us today and it's best we control the situation now. Who knows, either Fudge or Dumbledore will probably get involved and spin it to make their own selves look good at Harry's expense.'

"Hermione, if Harry is not going to do anything about this, then it's up to us to take care of it in a way that'll make him look good. He's not done anything to warrant having more enemies, yet, anyway. What do you say?"

Hermione looked up at Daphne, thinking for just a moment. A slight smile crept up across her full lips and rosy cheeks, which Daphne immediately noticed. She, too, was smiling, for she then, without having to hear Hermione's reply, knew what the answer was, no, IS!

"Hermione, my dear, seems as though you'd have fit into the House of Slytherin very easy! My compliments to you on that 'hidden' quality of yours! You are full of surprises, dearest!"

"Daphne, my dear, I learn quickly from the best!" With that, they both hugged.

Daphne sat down at a desk with some parchment, a quill and a pot of gold colored ink. There, she looked up out of the window, thinking, then she began to write:

_Dear Rita Skeeter: I want to thank you for your thoughtfulness in writing to Lord Potter. We've been thinking of your offer and after due consideration have come to the decision to accept your offer, but with conditions. _

_ First, we appreciate you giving Lord Potter editorial control over the final draft. This we find necessary due to the published articles that have been printed about him in the past. _

_ Second, we want to mention what has happened to us today and it's 'consequences'. _

_ Third, we are looking for someone in the publishing world with whom we can work with, with whom we can trust, absolutely. _

_ IF, this interview works out to the satisfaction of both Lord Potter and ourselves, __then we would be_ _willing to give you first interview status with ALL of Lord Potters' interviews. _

_ If you are willing to accept these terms, come see us tomorrow afternoon here at Hogwarts._

_Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, _

_ Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, _

_ Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor, _

_ Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw, _

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin and Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff, _

_Lady Daphne Slytherin, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, and Daughter of Lord Cyrus Greengrass, House of Greengrass._

_Lady Hermione Hufflepuff, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff._

"Hermione, here is the letter I've drafted. Read it and tell me what you think. We're in this together for ever."

Hermione read it over. "I like it. It describes our needs and what we're willing to do." She looked at Daphne with a rather unpleasant look. "But, I'm not too keen on dealing with Rita. Not after what she'd done to Harry." Hermione pursed her lips till they were a very thin line. "I'd not be too comfortable around her, trusting her with our family information till she gives us some kind of Oath."

"I understand, Hermione, really, I do. But, right now, we need someone to spread the truthfulness about Harry and us. We need a friend." Daphne placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "The best way to get rid of an enemy is to make them your friend."

"I know, Daphne, I know."

"Thank you, my dear Hermione, thank you for your support. I'll send it off now, and we'll see what happens tomorrow."

"Dobby!" Daphne called for the diminutive elf, who appeared all dressed in his uniform. "Lady Slytherin call for Dobby?"

"Yes, would you please be so kind as to deliver this parchment to Rita Skeeter? She is a reporter for the Daily Prophet." Daphne made her request to Dobby. "Oh, and Dobby, you look rather distinguished in your new Uniform. It fits you perfectly." Daphne made the heartfelt comment to Harry's favorite elf, who was overjoyed at being so well thought of and for the compliment he received.

"Thank you, Lady Slytherin, Dobby thanks you for your kindness." With that, he knelt down to her in a show of respect and then got up and disapparated away on his mission.

** ~Dumbledore's Problems~ **

Meanwhile, back at the 'ranch', so to speak. Dumbledore just received an owl from Gringott's. It was an official letter detailing all of the withdrawals that had been made from both accounts and vaults of the Black family and the Potter family since the night of 31 October 1981 when both of the Potters were killed, thus orphaning the then young Harry and on that same night when the then Lord Sirius Black was arrested and thrown in Azkaban prison without a trial. All the gold that had been withdrawn by Dumbledore is to be given back, else charges filed with the Wizengamot would be brought about. This is being done on the authority of Lord Potter and Lord Black for each of the Family Accounts.

Dumbledore read this with sweat running down his skin, a feeling of trembling about his very magical core itself. He knew he'd have to either obtain loans from some of his backers or else liquidate almost the entirety of the assets of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore. He'd have nothing left. He'd used this gold to provide the funding for his Order of the Phoenix and the members. This Order was the only thing that stood between Freedom in the Magical World and the Chaos that was represented by Voldemort. Too many deaths had happened and the Ministry had done nothing to either stop it or halt it. The Wizengamot was infiltrated by the supporters of Voldemort, and these self same supporters KNEW Albus was aware of them!

Albus just got up and walked around his office, his head in his hands. 'Harry, you just don't know what you're doing. The actions you're demonstrating will have long lasting effects on our world for generations to come. Houses will fall, both good and bad, and without your knowing the status of the players in this so called 'game', you could not only hurt but injure innocent people.'

Albus just stared out the window of his office, shaking his head. 'Harry is now an emancipated minor in the eyes of the Law. He's working with the Goblins and all they care about is the status of their clients' accounts, contracts and gold. They have no care about Wizarding Politics which could, in the long term, affect all of their concerns. Little do they know that Voldemort will eventually take over ALL of Gringott's accounts, contracts and gold and either have the Goblins work for him, or decimate their kind entirely.'

With these dark thoughts pressing him down, he left his office. 'Time to have a talk with Minerva. My other plans, I'll have to consider moving them up drastically. Potter and those two witches of his have violated all my plans. If those three can make waves, then I can too!'

**_ ~Minerva McGonagall~_**

Albus walked out of his office, down the winding stairs and off towards the Transfiguration classroom where his colleague was in her office.

"Hello, Albus. What brings you here?" Minerva asked politely.

"Good afternoon, Minerva. I hope I'm not disturbing you today on your day off."

"Oh, no, not at all. I'm just catching up on my reading. I never do have enough time. Come sit down, have a spot of tea with me."

Minerva has known her elderly colleague for, well, since her first year as a student.

"Albus, come in and sit down, I've know you for far too long to know that you've got something on your mind, something very important, I'd consider." Minerva was smiling at him knowing him too well.

Albus sat at her desk, facing her. He situated himself and was silent for a while, not really knowing where to start. He was worried.

"Minerva, have you heard the latest news concerning Harry?"

She just sat there, sipping her cup of tea, with sugar, of course, and wondered when that question, or one like it, would come up. 'Now, it starts!' She thought to herself.

Minerva put her cup down and looked at her colleague and friend, who had been thusly so for almost her entire life. "I've been aware of the possibilities of something, shall we say, 'important' to be going on in his life most recently. He needed to go into Diagon Alley today, for what, I don't know the details." She looked at him, rather sharply: "But, Albus, I trust the lad. Completely. He's had a very hard life, more so than most any other I've ever known. He's not one to carry a grudge or deliberately go out to hurt someone. Not knowingly, of course."

Albus exhaled and looked out of the window, anywhere but at Minerva's eyes, which would pierce into his soul, or so it seemed. He didn't want Minerva to know the 'complete' conversation that'd taken place in his office, especially where the 'Mudblooded' Witch of Potter's was concerned. His term of office here was coming to a close, unless he could move up his final plans quickly! He looked at Minerva and smiled, he didn't want to let her know of his current thoughts. She'll find out – soon enough.

"Today, Harry claimed the Lordship of the House of Black, from his godfather, Sirius."

"Oh?"

"And, he also claimed the Lordship of the House of Potter."

Minerva raised an eyebrow almost to her hairline. "I've not heard of anyone in my lifetime holding two Lordship's simultaneously. That's highly unusual."

"It is, Minerva, it is, but, that's not all. Not by a long shot!"

Albus didn't speak, not immediately, anyway. He got up and paced the floor.

"Albus, what's wrong? Surely with Harry holding two Lordship's isn't that much of a worry to you? Is it?" She was beginning to think along some lines of thought that she, well, 'shouldn't.'

"What Harry did today, in Gringott's, well, it'll affect the Magical World for perhaps the next millennium. At the very least! What Harry has done has never been

done."

' "And I mean not just done, but not even attempted!" 'My temper is starting to get out of control, right now, I need to be more calm, otherwise, this old Hag here will be tipped off, somehow, . . ,' Albus was thinking as he was talking. He continued talking with Minerva -

"He just waltzed into Gringott's and within an hour or two, had accomplished something that no other magical being had ever done." Albus looked at Minerva. "And, I mean not even since the time of Merlin the Great. Not even Merlin himself had ever accomplished what Harry's done today!"

Minerva got up and walked over to her colleague, placing a hand on his shoulder . She tried to comfort him. She'd never seen him so, well, what's the word? Anxious? Never before like this!

"Albus. What did Harry do?" She was beginning to worry.

Albus turned to Minerva, looking at her directly with his blue eyes. "Today, Harry James Potter, the only son of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter claimed two of the Lordship's of the Founders! Not only that, but he entered into two Betrothal Contracts: One with Daphne Greengrass and the second with Hermione Granger, who, by the way, both of these two also claimed the other two inherited seats of the Founders! Miss Greengrass, claimed the seat of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin and Miss Granger claimed the seat of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff."

Minerva was astonished, she knew Harry had to go to Gringott's, but what she'd just learned was beyond anything even SHE could have imagined having happened.

"Albus, how could Miss Granger have claimed such a Seat?" She was unable to even comprehend the 'how' of it. "I mean no disrespect, but Miss Granger is a Muggleborn. How could that have happened? Would it hold up to any kind of serious inspection?"

"I don't know how to answer your questions. If nothing else, I just hope that this is some kind of prank thought of by the twins." Albus replied, not exactly in a nonchalant manner. _'If those two red heads freaks of the Magical World HAVE pulled this on me as a prank, I'll personally 'take' them both! And when I'm finished doing THAT, I'll take them back home – back to my TRUE home and roast them! See how they laugh then!' Dumbledore's thoughts were getting out of hand and if Minerva could have read his thoughts, she'll guess his identity and plans! Can't have that.'_ He was thinking.

"Albus, don't even joke about that! The twins are good at pranks, but not something like this."

"I know Minnie, I know. But, can you imagine the looks on their faces if it were a prank? I don't even think that even they could top that!" Albus smiled at that thought. "Hmm" He was thinking – again. "Yes, I see what you mean. The twins would probably have to ride out of a class room on their brooms during a test, disturbing everyone with some kind of fireworks afterwards. I don't think even THEY could accomplish that feat to top Lord Potter." Albus smiled.

"Oh, Albus, the sanctimonious thoughts you have sometime."

Albus turned to Minnie, smiling somewhat, and thought, _'If only you knew what I was REALLY thinking, you old Hag!' _

"I forgot to mention, in referring to Harry and his ladies, in public and probably in private until we are otherwise informed, they are to be referred to as Lord Potter, Lady Daphne Slytherin and Lady Hermione Hufflepuff."

"Alright, Albus, I can do that. It only seems right. I do have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Since those three have claimed the titles to the Founders, does that mean they also can lay claim to the school?"

Albus was really worried about this one question. Shaking his head, "I don't know."

Albus was thinking; He got up and continued walking about Minerva's office when he stopped and looked up at her. "Minnie, magic is a wonderfully peculiar thing. Sometimes I wonder if Magic itself is a sentient thing or being. The laws that surround it. I've always wondered."

"Albus, I've had that same thought myself as have many of us."

He didn't know whether or not to say anything about that letter from Gringott's, so he kept that part to himself, for now. _' And that other conversation that bitch had with him!'_ He was of two minds on that. Here he was in a position to ward off Voldemort and his minions and the ministry wasn't helping, instead they were denying their very existence. It took gold to pay for the help and the information. And that wasn't cheap.

He shook himself out of his ponderings, looking at Minnie, "Well, carry on then, Have a good afternoon." With that said, he left to ponder his own thoughts. And future.

~Mundungus Fletcher~

"Where did you hear THAT?" The question was asked by Rita Skeeter, the sometimes reporter for The Daily Prophet, Wizarding Briton's only Magical Newspaper. Well, there are 'others', such as the Quibbler, and Witch Weekly, and the radio broadcast's, but as far as daily news of 'consequence', the Prophet was it.

"Madam, please, excuse me, but I was in Knock Turn Alley and was just minding my own business, when in walked Lord Malfoy." The source that Rita depended on for sniffing out leads did lead her to some good articles, so, she continued listening to him. After all, it couldn't hurt. Best to be prepared with what news, knowledge and leads she could get.

"Oh, and what did he want?"

"He was talking to some wizards, some that even I wouldn't hang around. They were talking about that Potter boy being a Lord and all. He'd just come from Gringott's and that the Goblins had sent Fudge some official sounding document. Malfoy was there when it happened, he was talking to a couple of these fellows in the pub, kinda low like, not wanting to let anyone hear. Anyway, if that wasn't bad enough one of them raised his left arm and I saw 'The Mark'! I tell you Rita, I was scared out of my wits, what wits I've got. I recognize it from the pictures I saw in the paper from the International Games that was held several years ago here. You know what I mean. It was up in the sky, all green like. Anyway, Miss Rita, this Malfoy fellow, here he is, in Knock Turn Alley, in a Pub, talking to some Death Eaters about the Potter boy being a Lord and all."

"Now, now, just go somewhere, and don't be seen in public, calm down, and take these Gallons for your trouble. Keep quiet about what you've seen. It could bring you more trouble than you'd want. You're a good source, Mundungus, and I don't want to loose you." Rita Spoke gently to her source, a wizard who was very well known to a certain Headmaster. He needed galleons and played both sides of the fence well.

With that done, Mundungus Fletcher was off to hide, a talent that he was very good at. 'I'll be keeping my eye out on the paper for the next few days and see how things progress, what with the information I've given that Skeeter witch. But, maybe that headmaster will pay me something for this bit of information. Might as well squeeze it for all it's worth. Galleons are hard to come by nowadays.' And with that thought, one dirty, low life wizard of questionable loyalties was off to 'do business'.

"Well, Mundungus, what news have you brought to me today?" Albus Dumbledore asked his old friend. He knew that 'Dung could get into places that ordinary, upstanding wizards and witches couldn't get into. He was the perfect mole for digging up leads.

Of course, moles are similar to rats, if you follow my meaning.

"I was in the pub in Knock Turn Alley today, not too long ago, when in walked Malfoy . . ,"

"You mean Lord Malfoy?"

'Dung nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well, in he walked, all dressed up in his finery, carrying that silver snake headed cane of his, and he went up to some of the questionable wizards, the kind that no self respecting wizard like myself would associate with. Anyways, he was talking to them about the potter boy, you know the one, the boy who lived. Anyways, Malfoy was talking about him, the potter boy being a Lord and all, of several Houses, the Potter House and the Black House. Malfoy said he was talking with Fudge when one of the Ministry lackey's ran in out of breath. They'd just got official notification from the Goblins at Gringott's."

"I appreciate your telling me this, Mundungus. I really do." Albus pulled out a bag and gave it to 'Dung. "Here, take this one hundred Gold Galleons and keep this information to yourself. Do you understand me?"

'Dung nodded his head. If ever there was one Wizard he didn't want to piss off and make an enemy of, THIS was the one! Voldemort would just torture him with the Cruciatis curse and then kill him. Dumbledore would do 'more'.

He shuddered at that thought.

As he was fixing to leave, he turned to the Headmaster, "Oh, I almost forgot. When Malfoy was talking, one of the wizards he was talking to raised his arm, left one, I think. Anyway, when he raised his arm, the Mark was showing! Thought you'd like to know."

This got Albus' attention!

"Do you know who he was talking to?"

"Yea, one of the LeStrange brothers, they was both there, along with that crazy bitch of a witch he's married to."

'Dung shuttered at the thought of getting caught by them and felt himself lucky to have gotten away unnoticed. 'The things I've heard her do makes my flesh crawl,' Dung thought to himself. 'Best I not be too vocal about some of my thoughts.'

"You've done very well, Mundungus. Go hide somewhere and keep your gold to yourself. Don't let anyone know or see how much you've got. Here, take another bag. You've earned it!" With that said, Albus tossed him another bag containing one hundred gold Galleons.

'Dung nodded his head in appreciation and left quickly.

Little did he know that the gold that he was paid by a certain long bearded, very old wizard, came from the vaults of Families that were now headed by a young wizard who did not care for him. And, **if** **only** Mundungus was concerned about his own skin, **if** **only** he'd known better. What he didn't know then was that that particular young wizards' wife who was now known as 'Lady Slytherin', would be hounding him all the days of his life.

Of course, 'Dung didn't know to whom his 'loyalties' really lay with.

The effects of the House you not only belong to but to whom your loyalties as well as your Magic is tied to, have very long lasting effects upon each magical being.

**If** Only!

** ~Rita Skeeter~**

Rita, having just heard the news, or rumor or lead, however you'd label it, wrote out another letter to Harry._ 'This news is something I just can't let sit till tomorrow. I've got to get an interview with him today. Or at least one of the witches he's with, what names were they using?' _She picked up the parchment that was sent to her. _'Ah, here it is, Lady Daphne Slytherin and Lady Hermione Hufflepuff. Hermione, Hermione, I know that name!' _ Rita sat down and looked over her files of names that she kept handy. Her eyes lit up._ 'Here it is. She's the one who's been the Potter boy's friend since their first year. AND, she's a Muggle Born! Now, HOW could she have pulled off a trick like this? Claiming the Seat of one of the Founders of Hogwarts! That's just not possible. Has to be a rat somewhere. She had to have paid off the Goblins for something like this. Hmm.' _

Rita sat down and wrote out another letter to Harry, hoping she'd 'get lucky'. She knew she'd have to go through those witches that protect him, but, for a story like this, she'd kiss their backside or 'frontside' or both! It didn't matter, she's had to do THAT and more. Besides, it helps when you 'swing' from both branches!

_Dear Lord Potter, Lady Daphne Slytherin and Lady Hufflepuff: Please accept my apologies for writing you so soon, again, today, but, I've just acquired some information that would be in your best interests. All may not be as it seems, in the Political Arena already. And it's not in your favor, either. Please, if I could __just have a few moments of __either of you today, I'd be willing to give you what I have of myself, swearing an Oath, anything. This interview will be most helpful towards all of you. I'm also willing to __publish anything you would want me to in my Column if that'll help. I'll only print the truth as it pertains to each of you and I'll do my best to stand by your side. I know who truly holds the power in our world now, and it's you three. I look forward to your answer at your convenience. Rita Skeeter_

Rita set her quill down on her desk and looked over her letter that she'd just completed writing. She was satisfied, so she tied it to her owl's leg and sent the owl off.

Now, the waiting begun.

_'Might as well write down my list of questions in case they want to see what I'm asking. Can't hurt. It might show them I'm prepared.' _

Daphne was just cleaning her self up when she received the owl. She opened it up since it was addressed to all three of them and read it. Her eyebrow was raised at the implications that were included. She knew that this was something that had to be dealt with immediately, so, she went to Hermione and discussed it. They both had to protect Harry and his reputation for the upcoming future. The Political Arena was already being set and it's 'performers' were in the wings ready to make their appearance. Daphne had watched her father all her life as he was a Lord and a member of the Wizengamot. She'd seen him dealing with those whom he liked, who were his allies and she'd seen him argue against those whom she knew were his political enemies. She knew how to deal with both, and she'd have to call in her father for help and support for her husband. Harry can do this alone, but, it'd be so much easier if he had support from those whom he was helping. Having an open administration would be so much easier if others knew what you were trying to do and accomplish.

She just shook her head and went to get Hermione and show her the recent Owl delivered parchment letter. Time to get them both moving and have that interview. Harry's next salvo should be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet!

She was reminded of what her mother told her:

_ 'Daphne, behind every Great Wizard is an even better Witch. Always remember that. Your job is to work behind the scene's, that'll help your husband get his job done so much easier. But, you should always let him know what you're doing.' _

It's time to put her mothers advice to work.

"Hermione, I need to talk with you. We just received another Owl from that reporter and she said there's been some recent developments that we should be aware of." Daphne walked into their bedroom where Hermione was in a 'delicate' moment that is, Hermione was 'underneath' Harry and, what was the expression – Hermione was 'taking care of business'! No need to explain what, 'cause Daphne had just recently been doing that same thing! Both women, Daphne was the first, followed by Hermione, they both had been 'taken' by their Husband – Harry. It was now, that Hermione was in the process of enjoying being 'taken' when Daphne walked in on them. Oddly enough, Harry didn't stop nor miss a stroke, he just kept on taking Hermione, especially with her legs wrapped around him!

Oh, how Daphne hated politics and interruptions!

Hermione stirred, exhausted, and opened one bleary eye. "What is it now! I was thoroughly enjoying myself when I was so rudely interrupted."

"Yea, Daphne, How's a recently married Lord expected to do his duty when he's interrupted?" Harry was smiling. The covers were falling off the both of them, but, what do you expect? They were all legally betrothed so in this room, there were no secrets, no shame, but there is a lot of eyebrows heading up into their hairlines. Still, being young has it's advantages and Daphne and Hermione BOTH have just found out just WHAT those advantages are! Harry, as they both discovered, was both well endowed and had stamina. Neither of the witches were complaining.

"I've just received, we've, just received another 'missive' from that reporter, Rita Skeeter, the one neither of you like. She said she's got some information of recent developments that concern you." Daphne walked over to their bed and sat down. Crossing her legs, still wearing her night gown, and nothing else under it!, she continued. She knew, she'd been taught well by her mother just how to 'work a man' for her best results, so she could get what she wanted. Of course, what she wanted was for all of them, not just for herself.

"Hon, she's just going to pester us till she either gets an interview from us or she'll dig it up from somewhere else, and if it's the latter, we won't have any way to control it. Best to do it now. I'll ask her to swear an Oath of Allegiance to us. That no matter what she sees or hears while she's with us, she won't divulge to others without our expressed approval and permission. What'd'ya say, sweet cheeks?" With THAT said, or 'implied', Daphne swatted her hubby's backside gently, waiting for an answer.

"Ooh, alright, if you insist. Looks like I'll have to get up, showered and dressed." Harry moaned out and got up. He was dressed in his very best 'birthday suit', which both Daphne and Hermione liked! So, too, did Harry, from his obvious 'State' of muscular contractions!

Hermione got up and started to go to the bathroom, but Daphne stopped the both of them. "Wait, don't do anything, just relax, stay the way you are. I've got an idea."

"Dobby!"

The diminutive elf popped in, and when he saw the three of them, he covered his eyes.

Oh, Dobby, don't be embarrassed, we need you to go see Rita Skeeter and bring her back here immediately. Bring her to our living room, NOT our bedroom. Ok? We want to interview her, or is it the other way around?"

Dobby nodded his head and popped away.

Daphne looked at her family, "Now, that wasn't so difficult now, wasn't it?" She was smiling. She turned around and said, "Just wear a robe, and don't worry about what Rita will say, neither of us have anything to be embarrassed about."

"But, but, she'll see us and know what we've been doing?!" Hermione squeaked out.

"So? We're all on our honeymoon, we're all recently betrothed and we're doing what is expected of us. Besides, after I get through with that witch, she'll be under our authority and we can control what she says or doesn't say or prints. Besides, it'll get her to be more, how should I put it? Groveling? Would that be the appropriate word? Just remember, power comes in many forms, and I'll teach both of you how to exercise it. Don't worry, I'm in this just like you are." Daphne smiled and turned, and with a 'swishing' of her nightgown robe, showing lots of leg and thigh, she demurely walked away.

An apparition pop sounded in the next room. Harry turned to Hermione, both needing to put on a robe as Daphne requested. "Well, Hermione, looks like it's 'show time' as the Muggle entertainers would say.

Hermione shook her head, "Yea, it is. And I wonder what I've got myself into?"

"Hon, do you have those documents that Ragnok gave you? We'll be needing them." Daphne stuck her head back in their bedroom.

"Yea, sure, let me get them. I'll be right out."

"What's she need them for?" Hermione asked.

"I've not the slightest, dear, but knowing Daphne, she's got all our bases covered and is about to hit a home run, in our favor."

"Hmm, well, ok, but I do feel a little 'exposed' going out dressed only in my night gown. Rita's gonna seen right through this, and I'm gonna be as red as the Weasley's hair!"

"Well, I kinda like what I see from here!"

Hermione swatted his arm. "You! Men are all alike, thinking with the wrong head!" She was smiling a bit, secretly liking the fact that she was admired by her husband, especially as to how she was dressed. But, she'd done her 'wifely duties', as had Daphne, so she had no problems. But, there were times when she missed the Muggle World. At least there, you weren't bothered on your honeymoon by 'business'.

"Well, it's show time." Harry said, and walked out into the living room along with Hermione, carrying the documents.

Rita Skeeter was well dressed and sitting down, with her Quik Quotes Quill ready to do business when she looked up and saw the three most politically powerful witches and Wizard walk into the living room, dressed in just their night gowns and robes!

Her eyes about popped out of their sockets. 'Great Merlin! What's going on?' She thought to herself.

Daphne spoke first. "Hello, I'm Lady Daphne Greengrass Slytherin, wife of Lord Harry Potter." Turning to indicate Harry. Then turning to Hermione, "And this is the Lady Hermione Granger Hufflepuff, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff." They three sat down together with Harry in the middle and his two wives on either side of him, the hands of his wives resting on his knees, protectively.

An indication of events to come and where they stood in relation to him.

A VERY powerful indicator!

Harry spoke next, as was appropriate. "You sent us two letters requesting an interview, Rita. You caught us, shall I say, 'unawares'. That's why we're dressed the way we are."

"I'm so sorry, my Lord Potter, I didn't mean for this to happen so quickly, I didn't mean to embarrass either of you. It'll not happen again, I swear!" Rita began.

Daphne held up her hand, "No problem, THIS time, but first things first. First, with all our interviews, you'll be using a standard dictation quill, NOT a Quik quotes quill! Do you understand?" Daphne had a rather hard edge to her question.

"Yes, yes, Yes! My Lady, I thoroughly understand." With that said she put away her quill and got out a standard dictation quill.

"That's much better. We appreciate that thoughtfulness very much. It's because we have many, shall we say for now, 'secrets', that we don't want divulged for now.'

"Of course, I understand."

"Secondly, We all three require an Oath of Secrecy based on your Magic, your Blood and your life. That last part I, we, are very adamant on because of our status. What we're looking for is a spokesperson for the Prophet whom we can rely on and who'll keep our secrets and keep her mouth shut on what she sees, such as how we're dressed, for example, and what she hears, both expressed and implied.

"Thirdly, we required a copy of what you intend to print, so we can look it over and make any changes, if necessary, and then give our approval. Any one of the three of us can give you our approval. But, make no mistake, what one of us knows, the rest of us knows. Am I clear on that?" Daphne was making the rules here and she will not broach any mistakes nor give away any of her, nor her husbands, needs.

"You've got my Oath, on my Magic, my Blood and my Life, Lord Potter, Lady Daphne, and Lady Hermione."

Daphne was smiling, 'Very good, we all appreciate this. Now, on with the interview." With that said, Daphne got the large envelope and pulled out the Documents, their copies with the Official Seals on them.

"Here, you will see the Documents we were given by Ragnok, the Chief of the Goblin Nation and the Head of Gringott's Bank. Also, you will see the official copy of the Document that was signed by both Wizards and Goblins over a thousand years ago stating the creation of the Bank and their duties, specifically what they can do. If you look here," Harry pointed out the paragraph where the Magical Inheritance Test is given, "You'll see where the Magical Inheritance Test is authorized. This is the test that each of us were given. First, it was given to me, then to Lady Daphne, then to Lady Hermione. Neither of us expected these results. Not in our wildest imaginations did either of us expect to inherit the Founders legacy. What I did expect was to inherit from my Godfather, the Late Lord Sirius Orion Black. But, not his Lordship. I just wanted to be remembered, that's all, nothing else."

Rita looked closely at the documents. She'd never seen anything like them. They were the originals! And they were VERY old, she could tell by the conditions and the script and fonts, the way they were written and made up. She didn't even dare to touch them.

"What are your formal Titles?" Rita then asked.

Harry spoke up next. "Lord Harry James Potter, Head and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This I received from my Father as his only Heir. Next, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I received this as my inheritance from my Godfather, the Late Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Wait, wasn't he in Azkaban? Wouldn't that preclude you from inheriting that title?"

"My Godfather, the Late Lord Sirius Orion Black was NEVER given a trial. He was arrested and thrown in Azkaban Prison for fourteen years with out EVER being charged with any crime, with NO proof. This was done by the authority of both the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the Head of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore! I intend to see that rectified – immediately!"

Harry's temper was rising fast, like a storm that had come up suddenly without any warning. Daphne and Hermione both placed their arms around him, trying to calm him as best they could. It was working, but barely. "Dobby! Tea please, with sugar and cream." Hermione asked out to the elf.

Moments later, the diminutive elf appeared with a silver tray of tea for four with cream, sugar and lime juice and spoons, cups. He placed it on the table and served it to all four of them and then stood back.

"I'm sorry for Lord Potter's reaction, Rita." Hermione explained. "His Godfather is the only real close family he had left after his parents were killed. It's a rather sore topic. Please, excuse us for this." Hermione and Daphne rubbed his back.

"Sirius never got a chance at life. He was abused and tormented for his way of thinking, of being in the House of Gryffindor while he was in school. Sirius and my father were the closest of friends, as close as they could be without being brothers by birth. Mooney, and Peter were also close with them. They were all in the House of Gryffindor, Professor Minerva McGonagall was their Head of House then. They called themselves the 'Marauders', they were good at pulling Pranks and jokes, pretty much harmless, although they didn't like Severus, uh, Professor Severus." Harry looked up at Rita for a moment. This is just a little background information for you to consider."

Rita nodded her head, not wanting to speak.

Hermione continued for them. "Let me continue, please. Harry, through the Magical Inheritance Test that Ragnok personally performed on all three of us, Harry here, found he inherited the Seat of the Late Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor, as well as his Lordship's Title. Next, Harry inherited through this same test, the results you can see for yourself here," Hermione indicated the Magical Inheritance Test Document, "that he inherited the Seat of Rowena Ravenclaw, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw and it's Lordship's Title. With either of these two Founders' Houses, you may address Harry as either Lord Gryffindor or Lord Ravenclaw. Either would be appropriate."

"What about either of you? How did you inherit?" Rita asked, gently.

"Both Lady Daphne and myself had the Magical Inheritance Test Performed on the both of us, after Harry. She inherited the Seat of the Lordship of the House of Salazar Slytherin and she may be addressed as Lady Daphne Slytherin. Now, at this point, she was betrothed to Harry here, her Father was present, Lord Cyrus Greengrass. The Betrothal Contract was signed with both Ragnok and Griphook witnessing it. The House of Greengrass is now under the direct protection of, and has given Harry an Oath of Allegiance to, Harry, as Lord of the Houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Next time you see Lord Cyrus Greengrass, you'll notice on his robes the insignia of those Houses as he is a protectorate under them. Also, the Houses of Slytherin and Hufflepuff are included."

"Next, Rita, I was given the Magical Inheritance Test and I inherited the Seat of Lady Helga Hufflepuff. At this point, my father came in and signed a Betrothal Contract with Harry, Lord Potter, and I became Lady Potter as well as with my inheritance, Lady Hufflepuff, just like Daphne here is Lady Daphne Black-Slytherin."

Rita's head was swirling with the implications that all of this entailed. Even she had a difficult time wrapping her mind around what it would do to the changes that will be occurring in their world, politically, at least. Not to mention Financially.

"I received word from one of my informers, that Lord Malfoy was seen talking to some known Death Eaters, about your recent elevation to that of Lord. Apparently he has contacts in the Ministry, somehow. I just wanted you to know that. He seems to be a very dangerous wizard and someone to watch out for."

"I'm fully aware of Lucius 'Malformed's' standing." Here, Harry waved to his most generous House Elf, Dobby. "Dobby, here, used to work for Lucius. And shall we say, a couple of years ago, I found a way, very easily done, I might add, to free Dobby from Lucius' Service." Harry's face was reflecting some anger. "The way Lucius treats those under his authority is not right. I hate to think of others' he may mistreat whom we don't know of, if any at all. Besides, you should take a look at Lucius's left arm, if you get my drift!"

Rita, dropped her cup of tea, gasping at that most unexpected implication!

"You don't mean, what I think you mean? Do you?" Rita was on the verge of babbling.

Harry just smiled, and nodded his head.

A very cold chill went up her arms and down her spine. The number of times she'd met that particular wizard and the times he'd touched her, closely! She could even feel his breath on her very skin!" Rita shuddered at those memories, her skin rippling, crawling at the thought of 'what' could have happened to her had she'd even, ONCE, taken him up on one of his 'offers'!

"L-Lord- uh Lord Potter, you'd have to have evidence for that to be brought up before the Wizengamot. Hearsay and rumors are one thing, but hard evidence is another!" Rita spoke up, uncertain as to what she was actually saying to Harry's implications. She looked at him and he didn't even flinch. She KNEW he had something.

"I have three forms of evidence. Any ONE of them would be enough to send Lucius to the deepest dungeons of the depths of Azkaban for Life. Or, Sent to the Dementors." With this said, Harry leaned close to Rita, his robes were opening up rather 'suggestively' when he uttered his next salvo, "I've seen with my own eyes, that the Dementors can give to their 'favorite' victims a 'French Kiss', their lips pressed down HARD on their victims mouths and nose. Their tongues are rather, shall we say, 'LONG!'"

Rita's eyes were opened, shock running though her body, fear evident in her bearing. And if THAT weren't enough, Harry had his robes opening up, slightly, enough for her to see that Lord Potter wasn't wearing anything, she saw exactly what he had._ 'Oh, my stars! His equipment is more than what I've ever seen or had, these two witches are so very lucky! I could only wish!'_ Rita's thoughts were running where they shouldn't, at least, for now!_ 'I would dearly love to be underneath this vivacious Lord with my legs wrapped around him, feeling him 'take' me, feeling him inside me!'_ All Rita Skeeter could do was to look directly at his manhood, and Harry saw where she was looking! Harry 'had' her – and not only did he know it, but she did also!

Harry looked into Rita's eyes, and also noticing that her breathing was very shallow. Smiling to himself. _I do think I've gotten my point across to Rita.' _Gathering his thoughts, again, Harry next spoke to her.

"Here, I want you to take a look at these other Documents that I was given by Ragnok. These parchments, each one for each of the Six Houses, detail the minor houses who owe me their Allegiance, as well as the individuals who owe me life debts that are still outstanding from their ancestors as well as financial debts that are owed me as Lord of each of these Houses.

Rita looked at them and was Floored! It was like looking at the entire compliment of the Wizengamot, and most of the International confederation of Wizards, plus the rulers of the Wizarding Western World and the Muggle U.K.'s former Colonies! And if that wasn't enough, at the top of each of the six documents appeared the PERSONAL SEAL of Ragnok, head of Gringott's Bank and Chief of the Entire Goblin Nation. Rita Looked at Harry, no, LORD Harry Potter, etc., etc., for he had the title of membership of the Goblin Council! The ONLY Wizard to have ever done so. The entire Goblin Nation were tied to him!

Harry leaned back into the embrace of his wives. Rita was as pale as any ghost! The implication of what he'd said, about the Dementors and his Alliances would rock the Wizarding World, down to it's very foundations!

"Finish writing up your report, present it to Lady Daphne and Lady Hermione here and with their Approval, then you may publish it for tomorrow's Daily Prophet. I look forward to reading it and seeing the reactions. Oh, and Don't forget our three 'requirements'. I'll hold you to them."

Harry got up and was standing in front of Rita, his robe opened so she could see ALL of Lord Potter-Hogwarts, "As you can see, Rita, I have the political power, the Alliances and the gold. My objective is to route out all of the Rot, mole's, back stabbers, Liers, those who back and support Voldemort, both Marked and Unmarked, and all the treachery in our World. I want this world to be safe for my wives and children and those of other Wizards to be able to walk down the streets of our World without fear! I also want complete acceptance of ALL Magical Beings, be they Human or not, and this includes Goblins! You work with us, and you'll be in on the ground floor and you'll reap the rewards! You may include what I've just said in your column."

Rita got up along with Daphne and Hermione, but Rita got back down on her knees, in front of the Lord and his Ladies, and Swore: _"My Lord and my Ladies, I Swear unto you both individually and Together, my Oath of Fealty and Service, on my Life, my Blood, and my Magic, to always support you and never divulge your secrets or any other information other than what you want me to, by expressed permission. I also give you myself, for you to have in any way that'd please you. You've but to ask. So Mote it be." _

With that Oath and its 'extra' that Rita put in, she looked up, and kissed the House rings that Harry wore and kissed the Rings that Both Daphne and Hermione wore and got up. She curtsied.

"Dobby, please carry Lady Rita to her office at the Daily Prophet." Harry asked, and with that said, Rita and the Elf were off.

"Well done, my Husband, Well Done. Looks like we both should give you a Lord's Reward, shall we, Hermione?" Daphne was smiling.

"We shall, Daphne. We shall."

And with that, they all 'retired' to their bedroom to 'service' their husband in the way that a wife should. Although they didn't HAVE to go to their bedroom! They could have done so right there in their living room!

57

**_ Chapter 8: What Happens at School . . ,?!_**

The hour had approached at Hogwarts. The New Trio were cleaning up and getting dressed to go down to eat. They could have requested their meal be sent up to them, by way of the Elves, but, they knew they'd be having that done most any time for the rest of their lives. Dining with their classmates was for a very limited time and they wanted it for as long as they could.

"Are you Ladies ready yet, I'm getting hungry!" Harry called out to the two most important women in his life.

"Men!" Exclaimed Hermione. "All they have to do to get ready is jump into any old pair of pants and 'ta da!' they're as good as ready. "Umph, WE, on the other hand, have to go through so many clothes, makeup, hair, I'm beginning to wonder." Hermione was having a difficult time with her bushy hair. "My hair has been curly this way my entire life. I just don't know what to do with it. It never does straighten out!"

Daphne looked over at her, thinking, then smiling. "Hermione, honey, your hair is not 'bushy', it's curly. Just let it grow out some, say, shoulder length, put some glamor charms on and in it, style it some and you'll have every male drool over you. A lot of witches would give their wands to have your hair, sweetie."

"Oh, sigh, the only guy I want drooling over me is our Harry." Hermione tried to brush her hair out the best she could. "But, I can't complain, he really did a number on me last night!" Hmm, "Or was it 'numbers', I forgot, but anyway, the number of times he mounted me, I'd cum so many times! She turned to Daphne, smiling, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you!"

"Oh, don't you worry, he treated me the same way! I just don't know how he did it. Anyway, turn around, let me fix your hair. What you need are wavy curls, like, about, So!" Hermione looked up into her mirror, transfixed.

"That's, well, beautiful, Daphne. Thank you for helping me." Hermione got up and hugged her. "You know, I'm going to appreciate you more and more as the years go by, Daphne. If you ever need me, just ask. As I've heard Harry say, 'That's what family's are for'."

Daphne stopped and looked at Hermione in a rather 'hungry' way. "Look, Hermione, we're both married to the same man, and, well, you're gonna find out soon enough, so, I might as well let you know, that, well, I enjoy being 'taken' by our Harry, but, there are times when I enjoy a ladies 'touch', and right now, you're the only Lady in our family. What I'm trying to say is that I'd love to be in bed with you sometime and make love with you – completely!

Hermione looked at Daphne, her eyes wide open, Hermione's mouth opening to a smile. She reached up and caressed Daphne's cheek, "My dear sweet Daphne, I'd love to be made love to with you. Anytime you wish!

Daphne leaned in to Hermione's touch, and rubbed her cheek against Hermione's fingers. "I'll remember that and let you know.

"Ok, ok, enough with the mushy stuff, let's get going. Our husband is awaiting us, and he's hungry." Daphne mentioned, smiling.

"Oh? Hungry for what?" Hermione asked rather nonchalantly. Smiling.

"Food! Why, what did you think?" Daphne asked rhetorically.

Hermione arched her eyebrows.

Daphne stopped and looked at her, puzzled. "Oh, OH!" Daphne walked out, "Come on, you, you've got a one track mind since last night!"

"Right. As if you were complaining, 'Yes, YES!, OH HARRY!, YES, YES!'. . ,"

"Harry what? Were you two calling me?" Harry looked at them, puzzled.

"What? Oh, no, we were just talking, that's all, sweetie." Daphne smiled and bent over and kissed Harry. She then looked over at Hermione and rolled her eye's, smirking some, laughing.

They three walked into the Great Hall, late, but, they were there, dressed in their best gowns and robes. Harry, with two of the most attractive Witches that had graced Hogwarts in many a generation. Every head there, from the students to the Faculty stopped eating and looked up. Recognition was on their faces on every table, from Gryffindor on one side to Slytherin on the other, with the Faculty in between.

"Where do you want to sit?" Harry asked Daphne and Hermione.

It was Hermione who spoke first, "How about my House Table, the Hufflepuff's? They'd be more willing to accept us for now, than the other House Table's would. For now, anyway." She looked up at them, they both nodded their heads and went over to Hufflepuff's Table and sat at the end.

Then, it started!

"Hey, Potter! What's this, playing dress up? Trying to pretend to see what it's really like to be one of the Upper Class?" Naturally, Harry didn't have to look up nor ask who it was who had the nerve to say such a callous remark, unknowing as he was about Harry's change of Status, nor of the two witches own change of status as well.

Another of the Slytherine's stood up, Pansy, it was, made the remark even deeper of a cut, "Hey, Daphne, what's wrong with our House, aren't any of us good enough for you? I didn't know you preferred to go slumming with the Traitors and Mudblood's."

Nott stood up and said, "Hey, Granger, don't even try to be like one of your Betters, you'll always be a XXXXing MUDBLOOD! You're not even a Blood Traitor – you'd have to be a Pure Blood to get to that level of Status. Even being THAT would be a step up for the likes of you. You being a MUDBLOOD will always be the best you'll ever get! Not even Filthy Filch would want you!" With that, he spit in her direction, which landed on her face.

Hermione started to pull her wand out, but Harry placed his hand on her wand hand and shook his head, 'No'. "No, Hermione, not yet. Let them have their say, you know where we stand and what we could do to them. Be of charitable heart, at least for now."

Hermione looked at her husband, biting her lower lip, nodding her head in the affirmative. "At least promise me you'll let me have a go at them, eventually!"

Harry smiled, "I promise, my dear wife, I promise."

It was then that someone stood up, someone that Harry least expected to do so and say anything like what the Slytherine's said.

It was Ron.

He was as Red in the Face as a Weasley could possibly get!

"Potter! Hermione's Mine! She MY girl, not yours! Get your hands off her before I make you!" Ron came storming up to face the both of them, saying, "Hermione, what's with you? Why are you with him? We're supposed to be married at the end of next year. I told you I wanted a big family and a stay at home mom for my kids!" He looked at her, and saw her Robes, especially with the emblems of the House of Hufflepuff on her Robe and the other Emblems under which protection that indicated she was under.

"What's with this Joke? Did the twins put you both up to it? You've got better taste than to consort around in public pretending to be Potter's woman when everyone knows you're mine!?

At that moment, the postal Owls came in, many of them, carrying the day's edition of the Daily Prophet. All the students who received an owl, which were nearly all of them, opened the paper and immediately saw a full front upper page of the three of them with the Headline Proclaiming:

**TWO OF THE FOUNDERS SEATS OF HOGWARTS CLAIMED BY POTTER!**

And below it in almost the same size print:

**TWO WITCHES CLAIM TWO OF THE FOUNDERS SEATS!**

And below it:

**POTTER CLAIMS THE LORDSHIP'S OF HOUSES OF POTTER AND BLACK!**

Hermione held up the paper in front of Ron, "I think you should read the paper before you say anything else that'll get you in more trouble than you're already in, Ron. Let me just say, that, for now, you were unaware of my change in Status, as well as that of Harry's and Daphne's. Best you go sit down now." Hermione was being kind to Ron.

"Hey, Weasley. It says here that Hermione's Betrothed to Potter. She's already taken, mate. Sorry."

And another voice spoke up, "Also, says here that Greengrass is also Betrothed to Potter. Nice going, Potter! You've got my support anytime, mate!"

Malfoy was looking at the paper, getting madder and madder as every moment passed. Harry looked over at the commotion that was brewing at the Slytherin table. Finally, Draco stood up, wand pointed at, well, is there any doubt?

"Potter! There's no way a mudblood like you two and that blood traitor Greengrass could have gotten those Lordship's! You had to have stolen them, or paid bribe gold to those stinking goblins to lie for you! Just for this, my father will either see you in Azkaban for life or you'll be lying dead at my feet! Mark my words, all three of you FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS!"

At this point one student stood up, one who had stood by Harry since first year, one who was kind, one whose entire family from the time their Houses had just begun at the time of Merlin the Great, the one student who'd been so humble and had been so very much underrated that no one ever took him seriously – that is - until now.

Neville Longbottom stood up from where he was sitting towards the end of the Gryffindor House table. "Harry, this article in the Daily Prophet, is it true? All of it?"

_**It was at this crucial juncture that the fortunes of one Wizard and his **__**families House could have been made. It was this very young wizard who called himself Harry's best mate could have stood up for him and helped defended him, but, he did not. He, too, had a heart consumed with Jealously at being poor, at not seemingly have had the material things of this world, so, he just sat there, green with jealously and on the inside he was just like one Draco Malfoy, both young wizards were like brothers: Greedy, envious, lazy, slothful, jealous, and if that weren't enough, they both had the desire to kill young Harry and steal all he had from him. **_

_** They, two, weren't alone! **_

_** For among their young members was one who was NOT young! **_

_** For, in fact he'd not been young for a VERY LONG time! But, this one was not bent on seeming public displays of anger. He, with a heart of a True malicious and maneuvering snake, kept his silence! He was the most dangerous of all.**_

Harry looked at his friend and Dorm Mate for these past six years. Harry knew Neville would give him a fair chance. He also knew that the House of Longbottom had stood side by side by the House of Potter since both Houses, both Families, began. They'd even received their Ancient and Noble Status's at the same time. "Yes, Neville, every word of it is true. Rita Skeeter interviewed us earlier today and she swore an Oath of Fealty to me and my two wives. I swear upon all my magic that every word I just said is true. So Mote It Be!"

A Flash of Light enveloped Harry and then faded away. Harry then held up his wand and emitted sparks thus showing he could still preform magic.

Neville, walked over to Harry and stood by him, drawing his wand in defense of his long time friend. "Harry, our families have stood side by side in defense of one another ever since both of our Families were founded. I'm continuing that Tradition now. I'll stand by your side and defend you with my life and with all that the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom has to offer, even up to and including my Life! So Mote It Be!"

That same Flash of light enveloped both young men and afterwards Neville held up his wand and shot huge amounts of sparks from it.

It was at this moment that the Young Sire of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom rose to the very top of the list of every witch in Hogwarts, as their Number One Candidate for husband material, next to Harry!

And with those incendiary words, one hard bitten Draco Malfoy stormed out of the Great Hall.

A great silence fell over the entire hall where the student body, and faculty were eating. Not one soul stood up to defend Harry and his beloveds, not one, except for that one lone young man whom no one ever gave a chance.

Harry continue to stand and looked at Neville. He grasped Neville's hand in his own, as if to shake it, but made a pronouncement that no one ever considered possible:

_**"Neville Longbottom, Scion and Sire of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom – According to our Ancient Laws around which our Magic Springs forth and according to the Laws of the Lords of Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, I, Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most ancient and Most Noble Houses of the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard, do hereby confer upon Your House the Status of Most Noble, to be used in all official titles ****and duties, hereby into perpetuity. You have proven to me to be my friend in a time most need of one, You, Neville of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, are my Friend." **_

With that said, and done a Hugh Flash of multicolored Light Sprang forth from the both of them when they hugged.

Whispering was started among all the students and the Faculty, none having ever seen, let alone heard of such a pronouncement ever being made. But the one thing that happened or didn't, none said a word against either Harry or Neville.

Supper was carried out with no more fanfare. The three got up and left quietly with no one asking them questions.

Some, though, at the table of the House of Slytherin, were huddled together, talking quietly amongst themselves, expressing their dissatisfaction over what had happened that evening.

"One thing is for certain, Malfoy is not going to let this go. When he hears about the change of House Status with Longbottom House, he's gonna be real angry." Pansy Parkinson expressed her opinion and Nott and a few others agreed, mostly silent.

"What's Malfoy gonna do now?" Crab asked.

"Probably send an owl to his Father, especially when he hears about what happened with Neville! If all this proves out, then we've got a whole new game politically. Harry'll turn out to be a force to be reckoned with. I personally don't think that even if all of us, and that means all of You Know Who's dedicated followers, not even they will be able to overthrow Potter." Nott was trying to explain his position as best he could.

"Yea, Right, Nott!" Replied Pansy. "He's just embarrassed my boyfriend in public and you're telling me that the Dark Lord is no match for a sixth year who's parading around pretending to be some kind of Lord and thinks he owns Hogwarts?"

They all looked at her, Crab, Goyle, Nott, and a few other seventh Years who were 'known' to have taken 'The Mark'.

One of the Junior D.E.'s remarked, "Pansy we'll stand by you and do whatever we can to take down Potter. Also, we'll inform our Lord concerning what's happening here and see what kind of information either he needs or what help he can provide. Maybe, we'll all get some kind of reward from him."

No one said a word concerning that last statement. They were too fearful.

"Hey you guys, I've got something for you to think about." Goyle said. He was just a little bit reticent about all this, and not really 'into' it. But he never let anyone know. His Father, a very loyal supporter of the Dark Lord would beat him and use the Cruciatis curse on him without mercy.

"What's that?" Pansy asked.

"My father, at the end of our fourth year, when Potter was Portkeyed to the graveyard. My father was there and saw Potter duel with the Dark Lord. He said that Potter dueled him to a standstill! Voldemort couldn't even touch him even with sending the killing curse at him. Just think for a moment, If Voldemort can't beat him, what chance do we have? Even Bellatrix's torture curse, which Dad told me she specializes in, even **that** doesn't bother Potter. I tell you guys, Potter is something to consider if you think you're going to try and take him down."

"Look, Goyle, if you're scared of Potter, then maybe you're not one of us. We don't want someone who's a 'Puff at heart." Pansy sneered.

"Well, Pansy if you think you've got the balls to take on Potter, or one of his women, why don't you challenge him, in public? Take him down yourself and claim all he's got." Goyle said. "You're all talk and no action, Parkinson. At least I know when I'm outclassed!" Goyle replied with a little more force than the others were used to hearing from him. With that said he'd stated his position and he left. He knew then, that there was no turning back. He'd be beaten, cursed to within an inch of his life, and that's if he was lucky enough to live. At least he'd not taken the 'Mark'!

Goyle waited in the hall just outside the Great Hall, for Professor McGonagall. She was the only hope he really had for help. His own head of House, Snape, wouldn't help him. He knew that.

"Professor! May I speak to you, please?" She turned around and saw Goyle.

"Mister Goyle. How may I help you?"

"It's about my transfiguration class, I have a question that I really need your advice on. I can't seem to get the essence of our lesson."

Professor McGonagall looked at Goyle for a few moments and saw the fear in his eyes. She 'knew' his request wasn't about class, so, she played along with him.

"Well then, Mister Goyle, come along with me, then. Looks like you'll be needing some remedial help in class to help you catch up. I hope I won't have to give you either detention nor take points from you, Mister Goyle. Come along with me to my office and I'll assign you your remedial work."

When they got to her office, she closed and locked the door and warded it.

"Now, Greg, what's wrong? It isn't about class."

"Whew. I was so hoping you'd see through my request. I was talking to some of my Housemates, Pansy, Nott, Crab, and some of the seventh Years. They are trying to take out Potter for what happened in the Great Hall at Suppertime. Pansy is mad 'cause Potter embarrassed Malfoy in public and Nott want's to try to make points or whatever with You Know Who. And if that's not bad enough, some of the seventh years have already taken the Dark Mark. I've seen it. Professor, I tried to tell them that Potter is too strong to take on. I told them that my Dad saw Potter Duel You know Who at the cemetery in our fourth year after the Tri Wizard Tournament. I said to them that anyone who can duel the Dark Lord to a Standstill is not to take on. Potter is way beyond me. I'm totally outclassed and I know it. That's what I told them and they called me a 'Puff. That's only a step above being a Blood Traitor or a MudBlood. They're gonna get me Professor. They're gonna use the Cruciatis curse on me. Please, Professor, I need Protection. I'll do anything you say, just please, Protect me. I'm begging you!" Gregory Goyle was near tears.

"Ok, if I put you in private quarters, for now, would you be satisfied? I don't want to see you hurt. Just come to me every day, let me know how you are. If you feel you're in trouble, let me know, give me names. I'll have one of the House elves move your possession's immediately and you'll have a room that can only be found by you and the House elves, of course. You continue eating at your house table, if you want, but if not, eat at any of the other tables, your choice."

"Thank you Professor. Thank you, you won't regret helping me. I just don't want to see Potter hurt. I have no grudge against him. It's just that my dad, well, I've been ordered to stay close to Draco for business reasons. I don't know what'll happen to me after this year is over and I have to go home. I just want you to know. Oh, and if you can, please, pass on what I've said to Potter. He's a good bloke and doesn't deserve all the bad things that's happened to him. I just wish I could help him more, but right now, my head's on the block just because of my opinions. I hope that matters some to him, especially after I saw how Longbottom stood up for Potter. What I'd do if I could have done that for Potter. Well, thanks, I'd best be getting off to my room. Thanks for helping me Professor."

With that said, Gregory Goyle, the former sometimes friend and body guard of one Draco Malfoy, left to go to his new room, with the directions that Professor McGonagall gave him.

Minerva just sat there and started thinking about the effects that Harry started having on the student body. 'He's a natural born leader. What with the events that's happened to him since his parents were murdered, no one individual should have had all that happen to them.' Minerva drummed her fingers on her desk and played with her wand, twirling it around in her fingers. Trying to think, trying to determine the best 'path' upon which to go. She'd never admit it to anyone, but Harry was her favorite student. It all started that night so many years ago, when she found out that Albus was going to send him to those Muggles that Lily was related to. She was correct in her summation all those years ago,'Albus, they are the worst sort'. She was unable to do anything for young Harry. Albus had his eye on him the entire time. All those 'trinkets' that were on his desk, everyone who saw them thought that Albus was on the verge of going 'round the twist' and loosing what few 'marbles' he had. "I knew the TRUTH!" She slammed her fist on her desk in frustration!

'Albus is one of the most maneuvering of individuals she'd ever met; That even included young Tom Marvolo Riddle over fifty years ago when she first started teaching here and Albus was MUCH younger! She knew then, what Albus saw in young Tom. She knew, deep in her heart that no matter how much Young Tom maneuvered others with his good looks, his charm, he had a deceitful heart and would use anyone to get what he wanted. No matter how much Young Tom Used people, Albus was far and away the Master Manipulator, more so than Tom could ever conceive of being!

Then, it struck her!

Albus KNEW!, all along what Young Tom was doing!

Albus KNEW what he was trying to do and become.

Even THEN, when he came back to School here, and tried to get the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Albus KNEW then, 'WHAT' he was, and that was even before he publically became 'Voldemort'.

"That old Snake!", Minerva said to herself.

'He deliberately let Tom become who he is now, so that he could eventually defeat him and become the most renowned Wizard in our World – he wanted to be the only Wizard to have defeated two Dark Wizards and become more famous than even that of the Great Merlin!'

"That's why he placed Harry with those horrid Muggles: To be abused, but not to the point where he'd become like Tom became. Albus wanted to develop Harry into some kind of Tool or Weapon to defeat Tom. Albus wanted Harry to look at him as the kind, Grandfatherly type, a mentor!"

Minerva got up and paced her office, once looking up towards the direction of the Headmaster's office: "That old Snake! He would make any Slytherin Proud! What a laugh old Salazar would have on Godric! The Master Snake – Masquerading as a Lion! You old Bastard, You!"

Minnie went back to her desk and sat down, her head in her hands. 'Now, what do I do? How, can I help Harry now, when I failed him so many years ago as a baby when he needed me the most?' "Harry, I swear, I'll not fail you again! You hear me?"

Minnie thought she was talking to herself, but, she was in a Castle that was built and instilled with the Magical Essence of four of the greatest Magicians who'd ever lived, probably who'd ever live!

And 'she' was sentient!

And 'she' heard Minerva McGonagall's anguished cry to want to help Harry, her Heir.

_"Minerva," _

Minerva looked up and all around her. She knew she was alone. She cast several charms, looking for the slightest sign that someone could have infiltrated her office, but found nothing, not even the slightest trace. Even Albus couldn't have gotten around her.

_"Minerva, I heard the pleadings of your heart, and I will help you in your quest to help my Heir and his wives, who are also my heirs. Soon, when it all comes out, I will accept you as my Headmistress, for you have earned that privilege."_

Minerva looked around and saw a light beam forming in front of her. It shimmered in front of her like a beam of light shining in a dusty room.

_"Minerva, I've kept my eye upon you since your first year here, and I'm very proud of your development and your devotion to my students. I am the Lady Hogwarts, I am the personification of my creators, Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga. I am similar to the Paintings but much more advanced. This form, is my true form. Have no fear of me, for I'm not here to hurt you but to help you and my Heirs. In time, all that you desire, to help Harry, will come to pass. Eventually, in time, you will become the best of all my Heads. I've become rather fond of you.' _

Minerva McGonagall was astonished at what she saw. Never had she the slightest inclination that the Castle itself were sentient. She'd seen the paintings move and talk, but NEVER had she given it a moments thought that that one 'ability' would extend, well, elsewhere! 'I'm not complaining.'

Minnie nodded her head in reply and acknowledgment and the Lady Hogwarts left, with no trace that she'd ever been there.

"Lady Hogwarts, can I ask you a favor? Please?" Minerva felt funny about all this but it would be worth a try.

_"Yes, what is it?"_

"Could you tell Harry that I want to help him, that I was prevented from doing so by Albus, you know what I mean. Also, let him know that Gregory Goyle, of Slytherin House wants to be friends with him, that Gregory Goyle's life is in danger, both here from a few in his own House and from his family when he returns home this summer. Please, tell Harry, that both his friends and enemies are realigning themselves."

_"I will tell him that, don't worry. I'm looking out for both him and his wives, who are also my heirs. I'll keep you informed, Minerva."_

"Thank you, Lady Hogwarts."

With that finished, Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like the sides are realigning themselves: those for Harry and those against him. Why? Why?!"

Down in the dungeons, Draco had just completed writing a letter to his father and went to the Owlery to send it. He couldn't believe what'd happened in the Great Hall. 'Potter! Having Lordship's over SIX Houses! And then pretending to give to that Squib Longbottom the status of a Most Noble House! Potter, you've embarrassed me for the last time. When my father hauls your scrawny arse up in front of the Wizengamot, I'll see you in Azkaban and I'll take everything from you. I'll have the Potter house Nullified and I'll take every ounce of gold you've got. And those women you've got, well, lets just say, I'll make them mine! You'll see just how a Real Lord carry's out business!' Malfoy was fuming and thinking every dark thought he could. But for some reason he just couldn't think of 'why' Potter was the way he was. Draco's mind was very limited.

Lucius was at his stately Manor Home, dining with his wife, Narcissa. He had everything he'd ever wanted: He married into the Black family, a very old and extremely wealthy family with whom his father drew up a Marriage Contract with one of the Black sisters of which there were three: Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix. He was going to be contracted out to the oldest, Andromeda, but she went and married a Muggle, of all the possible horrid choices. He shuddered at the thought of having a wife who'd been with a Muggle. No wonder the old former Lord Black's wife, that old crone, disowned Andromeda and that abomination of a daughter, the one with the Pink hair and the ability to change herself, a what was it, metamorphmagus? The next on the list was Bellatrix, When she was younger she was a real 'looker', had stunningly good looks and turned many a wizards' head, even the married ones, but that was also due to her ways of thinking. She'd tease anything in pants just to see if she could do it. Now, Narcissa, she was the best of the three, in his opinion, anyways. She was quiet, kept to herself, and did as she was told. A perfect 'Trophy Wife' for an Up and coming Lord. She eventually 'produced' a son for him to carry on his name, and that was the sum and total of her 'required' duties as a wife. Oh, Other than her presenting herself on My Arm at social functions. That was all she was good for, since he got his 'jollies' elsewhere, as necessary. Being in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, did have it's advantages!'

"Ah, my dear Narcissa, Thank you for having the Elves make dinner for us this evening. You did yourself proud directing them."

She nodded her head, trying to keep up appearances. She knew she had it good. She didn't want to have anything to do with Lucius, as long as he kept whatever it was he did to himself. And that horrid man, the one who is bald and looks like that smelly old snake he insists he carry's around with him. 'He makes my skin crawl!', she thought to herself. 'But, I must keep up appearances, at least for my son's sake.'

An Elf came in with a parchment letter and presented it to Lucius.

"What do we have here? A letter from our dear Draco. I wonder how well he's doing at Hogwarts?"

Lucius opened it and read it. The longer he read the angrier he got.

"That Potter Brat!" he bellowed, acting more and more like a certain whale of a man whom Harry was well acquainted with, a Muggle to be exact. Funny, how similar Muggles and Magical folk can be, yet they both deny it, emphatically. Now, if the twins had thought about that particular aspect, it'd be a great source of amusement for a prank and possibly a way to sell it and make a lot of gold from it. But, that'd be for later.

"What is it this time, dear?" Narcissa asked, politely.

"It's all over the school, about that Potter brat seeking fame and Merlin knows what else. He's pretending to be the Lord of six Houses and Married to two witches, one of whom is in Slytherin. And to top it all, he publically made that Longbottom boy, Squib that he is, a Most Noble House, right there in front of the entire school, after our Draco challenged Potter. Seems the squib tried to have some backbone."

"Oh? Well, I'm sure there's a reason for all of this, maybe its a prank?" Narcissa replied, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well, Since I'm the chairman of the Board of Directors of Hogwarts, I'm going to put a stop to all this. I'm taking the Potter boy to the Wizengamot, they'll shake some sense into his head. He's just like that excuse of a father of his, James." Lucius knew that the Dark Lord needed to get rid of Potter, so Lucius was going to try to get Potter put somewhere where he couldn't do anything, and Azkaban would be just the right place.

_** Chapter 9**_

_** The Ministry of Magic: The Courtroom of the Wizengamot**_

Lucius started the paper work, sending it to the Clerk of Court for the Wizengamot, who just happened to be one Percival Weasley. As is normal, paper work and summons were sent to Harry and a court date was set. Now, the Chief of the Wizengamot, one Albus Dumbledore, normally would be notifying Harry about what's going on, but, he didn't. Harry didn't think that strange, not at all. Considering what'd been done to him, both by having him sent to the Dursley's and what'd happened at Gringotts' to his accounts.

The morning they were to attend class, was the morning that the Wizengamot Owl arrived with the summons for Harry to go to court. Draco saw the Owl and knew what it'd mean.

"Hey, Scarhead, looks like that Owl is from the Wizengamot. You'll be getting your comeuppance now. Azkaban will be your new home. Enjoy yourself, 'cause I sure will with my new wives, if you know what I mean!" Draco said to Harry, obviously, and loud enough for others' to hear. Draco was pumping this for all he was worth, and to tell you the truth, right now, Draco wasn't worth too much. Pansy was quiet, for she was contracted out to Draco in marriage and she knew, personally, just how little Draco could 'pump', and she was definitely left 'dissatisfied' every time. What'd she do, just to see Harry win against that arrogant self styled prick.

"Harry, this is a Summons to the Wizengamot!" Hermione exclaimed. She was a bit nervous.

"Relax, Hermione. All Harry has to do is to present the Documents from Gringott's and show the House Rings that he wears and he will be cleared." Daphne smiled at her husband. "You'll be alright. What this will show you is just who are your enemies. They'll have to have a show of hands and those who vote in favor of you, they'll be on your side. I'll be there, as will Hermione, they can't stop us. After you're cleared, THEN, you can do your damage to Lucius and Albus, both of their Houses, plus you can officially toss out Bellatrix from the Black family, if you wish, or anything else, including publicly mentioning the Most Noble Change of Status for Longbottom House. That one admission alone will get you the greatest approval."

"Daphne, I was just thinking. What if I asked Neville to come along with me? There will be a lot of people there who'll be against me and it might be more in our favor for another House to stand up with me."

Daphne looked at Harry for a moment, and processed that idea. "Yes, Dear. Go ahead and ask him. Both your family's have stood by each other since before the time of Merlin the Great. I think he'd like and appreciate you asking him."

Hermione nodded her head in approval. "Gryffindor's all stick together, go ahead. He's here now. We don't have much time."

Harry got up and walked over to where Neville was sitting.

"Neville, here, read this. It's a summons for me to appear before the Wizengamot and I'd like for you to be beside me and the Ladies. They both want you there."

Neville, looked at the summons. "I'll stand by you, Harry. I met what I said before. The House of Longbottom and the House of Potter have always stood by each other in difficult times, and this is one of them."

Luna was listening to them and spoke up. "Harry Potter, it is a good idea for Neville Longbottom to be there with you. You will need him in this time of your greatest need. Something is going to happen to you there today, I can SEE it. With Neville there by your side, everything and more will come out for your good."

Both boys looked at her, perplexed, then turned to look at each other. They nodded their heads in a silent approval. "Luna, would you like to accompany Neville? I think he'd like that." Harry, smiling, turned to Neville in silent approval.

"Yes, Harry Potter, I'd love to accompany Neville. He's a nice man, and very brave, too. After all, I do need him."

Both boys' eyebrows raised simultaneously and shook their heads in wonder. Luna is a wonderful young lady, a bit odd, but still, wonderful to be with.

"Ok, lets go." Harry walked over to Daphne and Hermione and told them their idea was good. "Thanks, ladies, I appreciate your idea of having Neville with us. And, Luna is coming too. She said something might happen. Seems to me Luna has the makings of a Seer, it's just something about her I can't quite fathom."

Both Ladies kissed Harry on each cheek, one each, and they left for their prearranged approved meeting.

As they were leaving, Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry, She knew Albus had left previously and knew that Harry would be going. "Lord Potter, may I have a word with you, please?" Harry stopped and nodded towards the Professor.

"I know that the Headmaster had left earlier and I realize that he didn't inform you. Please, be careful and I appreciate you taking some of your friends with you. Here, take this pass, just in case any or all of you will be late in returning. It's a pass to come and go as you require, especially for your friends here. I don't want any of you getting in trouble and serving detentions or having House Points taken."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"Neville Longbottom is going along with Harry. I can SEE that there will be trouble today and that Neville's help will be required." Luna spoke up in her oddly placed voice with its musical quality that virtually captured Neville's soul. Minerva heard what Luna said and took note.

"May I suggest, if there's going to be trouble, you taking along the twins? They are your friends and if you're backed into a corner, they'll help you."

Harry thought for a moment, "Yes, that'd be ok."

Professor McGonagall looked over at the twins, sitting at the table and motioned for them to approach her. They did, wondering what was happening.

"Fred, George. I'd like for you to go with Lord Potter here. You have the day excused from class. Help him and protect him as best you can. If any of you need my assistance, just ask. I'll do whatever I can from here."

The twins just smiled at each other. "Harry, you've got our help." Said Fred.

"Very true, brother of mine. You're our best investor and backer and we'll do what we can to protect you."

"After all, it'd be in our best interests to see that you come out of this intact."

Most of the Great Hall had left for classes, with Draco bragging about Harry's upcoming Fall from Grace and all that his Father, Lucius, would be getting from him: His Estate, his gold, houses and most of all, his Marriage contracts and wives! Draco was certainly talking it up. With all his talking he never noticed Pansy hanging behind at the Slytherin table, alone.

She'd noticed that Harry and his friends were standing at the Heads Table, talking with the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. It was here, among Harry's friends and Harry himself, that Pansy didn't feel 'threatened', mainly due to Draco not being around. With him gone, Pansy was an entirely different person.

Drawing up what little courage Pansy had, she got up from the table and walked over to Harry, not unnoticed.

"Hello, Pansy." It was Daphne who'd noticed Pansy coming their way.

Pansy smiled a little, being somewhat afraid and nodding her head.

At that, all of the Girls around Harry stopped talking and looked at Pansy, and encircled Harry, somewhat protectively. Some, Like Hermione and Neville, drew their wands and held them down by their sides. Just in case.

"Harry, may I say something? Please?"

Harry stopped and looked at Pansy. What he noticed was that she didn't have a sneer on her face. Her entire posture was quite unlike what she usually had when Draco was around. It was this fact that gave Harry pause and changed his thinking.

"What is it, Pansy? Draco's not around."

"Uh, Yes, I know. I deliberately waited till he left, so I could talk with you, without him around." Pansy was biting her lower lip and looking around, quite nervously. Harry noticed this.

"Pansy, you've nothing to fear from either me or those with me."

"I know, Harry. You're nothing like Draco or his friends. With you and your friends around, I feel 'safe'. I just wanted to let you know this, and that I hope you win in court today." Pansy looked up at Harry, tears were almost in her eyes. And Harry wasn't the only one who saw it. But, no one said a word about that. They all had compassion.

"Harry, I know what Draco is like, up close and personal, if you know what I mean. Daphne can tell you about some of the rumors that go around in the Slytherin Common room, and mostly, they're all true." Pansy held her head down and looked to one side, ashamed.

"Pansy, what can we do to help you?" Daphne asked, extending her hand in friendship.

Pansy looked back at Daphne, smiled and grasped her hand like a lifepreserver, for dear life.

"Just win, Harry. Please! Just WIN! Do whatever it takes for you to win in court today. Call in all your Life Debts if you have to. Call in the Goblins to back you up. I've heard rumors that they're your friends. You do this and I'll owe you a serious Life Debt. I'll do ANYTHING you'd ask of me! Please, Harry! You just don't know what life with Draco is like. He's an animal! And I can't get away from him, short of death, and for me, that's a serious option!" Tears were streaming down Pansy's face, from her eyes. It was this that moved Harry's heart. He walked over to her and put his arms around her and let her cry her eyes and heart out with all his friends watching protectively.

After a while, he held her back, almost at arms' length, "Pansy, I WILL win in court today. I've got too many friends – POWERFUL friends and the documents to prove my case. He held up his hands, showing Pansy his House Rings. "You see my hands? Do you see the House Rings on my fingers? ONLY the Head of House can wear these rings! That alone will prove my case, but, I've got other proof, and charges to be leveled against the House of Malfoy. And to make you more comfortable – Harry held up his wand and thusly pronounced: "I, Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, Lord of the Houses of Potter, Black, and the Four Houses of the Founders of Hogwarts, do hereby place Pansy Parkinson, under my direct protection." With that said, six small emblems appeared on all her robes indicating such.

Pansy saw what he'd done and she cried even more, tears of gratitude, of joy. She threw her arms around Harry and hugged him. "I owe you a Life Debt, Lord Potter-Hogwarts, and I'll pay it in any way you wish."

"This will probably negate your marriage contract with Draco, by the way, Pansy." Harry said, looking at Daphne for confirmation.

Daphne nodded her head in approval, smiling.

"Are you ok, now, Daphne?"

"Yes, yes, my Lord Potter-Hogwarts, I truly am. And for the first time in my life, I feel safe and ok."

Harry smiled, as did the rest of the ladies, as Pansy walked away to her classes.

Minerva walked up to Harry, "Lord Potter-Hogwarts, you did a most magnificent thing just now. You truly are the Heir of Gryffindor and I'm most proud of you. Someday, when the times' right, you'll have a faculty position here, though you own the castle. Minerva smiled and patted Harry on his shoulders.

Before Harry left, he turned and looked at Minerva with a wistful look on his face, "If at that night that my parents died, you could have raised me and I'd have called you 'Mum'!"

Minerva watched Harry and his group of wives and friends leave for the Ministry, and as she did so, she vowed to never forget what Harry said. 'If I have another chance, I'll do that!'

Though she was just thinking those thoughts, there was one rather young lady, young in appearance only, but not in years, who picked up on her thoughts and wishes.

She didn't forget that thought.

With that, the small group, left Hogwarts and with the Portkey provided by Professor McGonagall, they left and appeared outside the Ministry.

At the Ministry, Harry walked towards the Courtroom along with Daphne on one side of him and Hermione on the other side. They all three were dressed to the nines. Daphne was carrying the large heavy manila envelope with all of the documents that Gringott's provided. Both women were in fact, Stunning.

With Class.

In to the courtroom they walked, Harry sat down at the desk with each of the two on each side of him. They sat down and were preparing for their defense when in walked Lucius Malfoy. The two adversaries eyed each other for a moment, Harry put on his neutral face and Lucius, his sneer, his eyes squinting just ever so slightly, enough for whomever he was looking at to notice.

The head of the Wizengamot, one Albus Dumbledore took his seat along side of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The rest of the Wizengamot paraded in, all dressed in their robes, hats and self appointed attitudes, apparently ready to lay justice upon the teeming masses who dared to, . . , well.

"This court is now in session." Called out Albus Dumbledore. "First case is the Ministry verses Harry James Potter, Charges:

Stealing the Title of Lord from Multiple Houses, six counts.

Stealing the Title of Lord from the rightful heir, one count.

Pretending to authorize a Title of Nobility, in this case Elevating a House to Noble Status, one count and

Embarrassing a Scion of an Ancient and Noble House, one count.

Each count, carry's a maximum sentence of ten years and if found guilty on all counts, 90 years in Azkaban Prison, with a total forfeiture of all possessions to be given to the injured party, namely the House of Malfoy. Prosecution, proceed."

The Wizengamot Prosecutor stood up, a pompous man who clearly enjoyed his job and began his oratory: "The defendant, one Harry James Potter, clearly did not have the authorized documents on file here at the Ministry that would clearly indicate his legal Status as a Lord. There is no trace nor record of any such filings. This fulfills the first six charges. Secondly, we have no record of the Will of the Late Lord and Lady James and Lily Potter having been read, thus fulfilling the second charge accounting. And having no record of holding the title of Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, Mister Potter is therefore not entitled to elevate another House to that of Most Noble. Harry James Potter is nothing more than a Half Blooded imposter, who, therefore and thereby, is nothing more than a MudBlood, and thusly pretending to be more than his Betters, the Pure Blooded Nobility! The prosecution rests it's case."

With that said, the prosecutor sat down, with a look of contempt, and a sneer, on his face.

The Doors to the Courtroom swung open and in walked a Goblin.

Not just any Goblin, but the very same Goblin who'd waited on Harry not two days previous. He walked in, his Armed guards, eight of them flanking the Doors, Some outside some inside and two of them on each side of him, standing slightly behind him.

Protocol must be observed!

Albus Dumbledore, the aged wizard he is, didn't get to his present position by not knowing who is whom, immediately recognized this particular and VERY powerful Goblin.

Albus stood up, gavel in his hand as the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, "Please identify yourself and state your business."

The Goblin walked over and stood next to Hermione, as she was sitting next to Harry on the outside. "I am Ragnok Gringott, Head of Gringott's Bank and Chief of the Goblin Nation. I come as a witness for Lord Harry James Potter."

His presence alone was causing quite a stir, not only among the observers who'd come to watch, one of whom was Rita Skeeter, but also the members of the Wizengamot. They were all talking in very low voices, like a buzz of insects.

"Your arrival is very timely. You may state your evidence on behalf of Mister Potter." Albus stated in a very calm and easy going voice. He was very nervous on the inside. He KNEW that THIS one witness would swing the case in Harry's favor. This one Goblin had control over all the gold in the Wizarding world. Among other legalities that his Nation had wrested from the Wizarding World at the end of the last Goblin War in 1066, the same year that William the Conqueror took England. It was then that the Goblins asked for, and got from the Wizarding World, by Treaty, the Banking Privileges and many legal duties that were tied to it. Many of the Legalities were unknown to the Wizarding World, but, the Goblins knew them all – by heart! It was the wielding of these 'legalities' that had Albus worried. Very!

Ragnok looked at Hermione and asked a favor of her, "Lady Hufflepuff, may I please set my briefcase down on the desk beside you?"

Hermione, Lady Hufflepuff, looked at the Chief of the entire Goblin Nation, and smiled her sweetest smile. She got up, curtsied, in front of him, out of respect and said, "It would be my pleasure to have you sitting by my side Ragnok. Anything I have, up to and including myself, are at your disposal. You've been so kind to both me and my Husband. Without your help, I'd be nothing in this world." Hermione bowed to him, in front of the observers, the Wizengamot. You could have heard the proverbial pin drop in the massively large court room. What Hermione said to a Goblin in the Courtroom, the courtroom of the Wizengamot would be remembered by every person who was present. NEVER, had a Lady of very High Social Status, ever said or even implied, what Hermione just stated. It would NEVER be forgotten, by either the Humans nor by Ragnok himself!

"Ragnok, you are a Goblin of Honor. If only the Wizards and Witches in our World had just half of your Honor, it'd be a world so much better. You do me a great Honor to sit by my side, kind Sir!"

IF that wasn't enough, Daphne, Lady Slytherin, got up and did the same. She Curtsied, and said, "Ragnok, you also do me and my Husband a Great Honor, to ask to sit with us and to come to our aid, as a witness for our Husband. You are a Goblin of Great Honor. I, too, offer you all that I have, as well as myself, to aid you, you've but to ask."

Rita Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Prophet, took every word that was said, by noting it with her Dictation Quill, her jaw virtually 'dropping', her eyes wide open in absolute surprise. It was then, that she realized just how much 'presence' both of these wonderful Ladies had and the true extent that they'd go to protect their Husband and their Liege Lord, ESPECIALLY in such a public forum! 'What I would give to be one of Lord Potters' Vassals!' Rita thought to herself while unconsciously licking her lips.

** Chapter 10 **

_** A Hero Once Again . . . And Umbridges' Fate**_

The Shock that went through the Courtroom was palpable, the atmosphere was thick with tension and the prospect of outright war was on the verge of many a wizards and witches lips, but, they all held their tongues.

They ALL KNEW the power this Goblin held, which many considered to be more than Fudge and the Wizarding Houses held in consolidation together.

But, in every barrel of apples there's always one that's bad.

Delores Jane Umbridge, better known as 'The Toad', was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic - one Cornelius Oswald Fudge - couldn't hold her tongue any longer. Especially NOW! As far as prejudice goes, she's as far with it as any could possibly be. Even 'Old Tom' with his Pure Blood Status couldn't even touch that 'Prejudiced Viewpoint' that Delores held.

Delores was as red as a tomato; When she would attempt to interrupt a conversation, you'd hear a slight 'hem, hem' as if she were coughing, then when she had your attention and momentarily stopped talking, she'd put in her two knutes worth.

Delores was not liking anyone who was either not magical nor outside the 'Human range'. And to make it worse, if you looked reasonably like a human, no matter your intelligence, that made it even worst.

In short, Delores was as prejudiced as they come. And, even worst!

"HOW DARE YOU, TO COME INTO A WIZARD'S COURTROOM!" Delores shouted as she stood up, wearing her pink robes. THIS is a courtroom for upstanding wizards and witches, not for ANIMALS who go parading around as if they're one of us! You're not even good enough to be considered anything but animals to be slaughtered! And the STINK that you bring in to our presence! Your kind should be wiped from the face of the earth and your gold, wealth, possessions and contracts will be OURS! Get OUT, NOW!"

If Fudge had thought he'd had a bad day, previously, he was wrong.

Oh, so very wrong.

Right now, it'd be better if Death Eaters stormed the Ministry. At least that way he and the Auror's could fight back, honorably.

He was looking at the very worst day he'd ever have. He'd be lucky to have his head still attached to his body, let alone live in peace without his job.

The court was in an uproar! And if that weren't enough, Umbridge

saw her chance, or thought she did, and took it.

Thus, was the beginning of the downfall of Fudge, and his supporters.

She lifted her wand, pointing it directly at Ragnok and fired off the killing curse!

Harry, with his reflexes, and standing almost next to him, jumped in front of Ragnok, taking the killing curse full in his chest!

After that, pandemonium broke out. Hermione, and Daphne along with Neville, Luna and the Twins surrounded Ragnok, the twins taking his back and protecting the Chief of the Goblin Nation with Shields.

Neville, fired off a stunning curse at Umbridge, multiple times. Luna Providing Shielding Charms for 'her Neville'.

Both Hermione and Daphne started firing off curses in tandem towards Umbridge, so many, in fact that she couldn't keep up the protection of her own shields and she fell. All the time, she was screaming epitaphs towards Ragnok and all of Harry's friends who were protecting him and supporting him.

The Goblin Guards sealed off the court room from the outside and the inside Guards started standing by Harry's friends and wives, shields blazing.

Ragnok, to say the least, was surprised at how much Lord Potter's friends came to his rescue. He wasn't hurt.

Rita Skeeter, remembering her Oath to Lord Potter was recording everything that was said, using instead of her quik quotes quill, she was using her Dictation Quill. Her photographer was taking both photographs and moving pictures and sound. She was going to provide the needed testimony to protect her Lord and prove to him her worth.

After the storm inside the Courtroom died down, there were two bodies on the floor: Harry and Umbridge. Harry was not breathing.

"Daphne, Keep your wand pointed. I'll look after Harry!" Hermione screamed out. She fell to her knees and took Harry in her arms. "HE'S NOT BREATHING! HARRY'S DEAD! !" Hermione screamed out.

She started doing something that no Wizard nor Witch had ever attempted: Something that Muggles called C.P.R. - or Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. She got on top of him, straddling his waist, and started pushing down on his chest, right on what Muggle Physicians would call the zyphoyd process, that middle part of the chest where the lungs can be pushed down. Hermione continued the process of manually restarting Harry's heart and breathing into his mouth, covering his nose. She kept this up for many minutes.

"Harry! Wake up! You're not gonna die on me now. It's not your time, you've got two wives to take care of. You've got to give us children to continue our lines. You've got responsibilities. You've got people here who love you. Come on, Harry, Wake up."

Hermione was beating on him, pushing down on his chest. Many there, thought she was going wild, and loosing her sanity. They all in the courtroom saw Harry being hit with the killing curse and they KNEW he was dead. No one had ever come back from the dead after being hit with it. No one.

Except Harry !,

when he was fifteen months old.

And he was protected by his Mother's Charm, her sacrificing of her life.

While she was doing that, others had got to Umbridge and bound her up multiple times and taken her wand from her. Fudge and Dumbledore were looking at trying to 'clean up' this mess that one of their own had started. In short, there was going to be 'hell to pay' for this attack on the Chief of the Goblin Nation. The only good thing about it was that Harry had taken the curse.

Lord Greengrass came up to Hermione, she was still pumping Harry's chest, administrating C.P.R., shouting at him to wake up. She was going Ballistic.

"Harry James Potter! You wake up NOW! I've waited all my life for a man as good as you and I'm not gonna loose you to that bitch! You're gonna wake up if it takes all I've got to do it!"

"Some one, go get a Muggle Physician - NOW!" Hermione screamed out.

One of the Goblin guards looked around and the Weasley twins acted. "Come with us. IF you can get us to ANY Muggle Hospital we'll get the Muggle Physicians!" With that said, the guards apparated out of there. While they were gone, quiet ensued in the Courtroom. That's when Ragnok spoke up.

"By the authority of the Wizard-Goblin Treaty of 1066, I hereby arrest that human woman for attacking the chief of the goblin nation. She is now a prisoner of the Goblin nation and is now subject to our laws! Breaking this Treaty is subject to the Minister of Magic and the Chief of the Wizengamot to paying enormous amounts of gold in restitution and other forms of restitution!"

Fudge stood there, sweat beading on his forehead, and looking as pale as any ghost at Hogwarts!

Albus Dumbledore was not looking any better!

"Hand her over to my Guards – NOW!" Ragnok loudly proclaimed for everyone to hear with no doubt in their minds what he wanted.

"Don't you think you're going a little too far, Ragnok? You weren't hurt." Dumbledore tried to reason with him. Fearfully.

"Lord Potter is our First Depositor! His welfare is our first concern. He protected my life with his own by giving up his own life and for that, I and the rest of the Goblin Nation, owe him and his House a Life Debt, and I intend to repay that, in kind, today!"

Fudge, nervous and shaking, asked, "What do you require of us, Ragnok?"

Ragnok smiled, showing all of his very pointed and very sharp teeth.

"First, by treaty of 1066, I require that your Wizengamot officially recognize Harry James Potter as Lord of the Houses that The Magical Inheritance Test Proved out. I'd already sent an official copy of it to your Ministry Saturday. I want that vote NOW!"

The Wizengamot all nodded in agreement and it was overwhelmingly passed. Cheap enough as compared to a War.

"What else?" Fudge asked.

"Here is a copy of all the Houses, both Ancient and Noble as well as Minor, plus individuals, who are subject to each of the Lordship's of Lord Harry James Potter. I require all of them to appear before this court NOW and give an Oath of Allegiance or else suffer the consequences, which is the confiscation of all of their Wealth, Lands, Gold, All Monies of all denominations, contracts and Vaults." It was his next statement that literally chilled the bones of the Lords of the Wizengamot, "And that includes ALL their Vassals!"

Fudge looked at the lists, which were extensive, but, he had no choice. If he didn't do as Ragnok demanded, there'd be not just War, but the confiscation of all that Ragnok mentioned, including many of the Lords of the Ancient and Noble Houses plus many of the Wizengamot itself! He had every minion and clerk in the ministry send out elves, and owls with parchments requiring them to appear in the court immediately by way of Portkey. Some, he knew, would not appear due to them being Death Eaters or their supporters.

Today, a lot of gold was going to be transferred and many Houses, both Ancient/Noble as well as Minor were going to be extinct. Many individuals were going to Azkaban and there was nothing that Fudge nor the Wizengamot could do about it.

The Wizarding World would be feeling the consequences of Umbridges' actions and it's legal and Treaty's for centuries to come. Fudge knew he will not be Minister for long. Many Houses as of now will want his head and Fudge knew he was not fighting just for his political career, but for his life!

'That prejudiced Bitch! IF she'd just kept her head we'd not be in this mess now! If she were not a prisoner of the Goblins, I'd kill her myself!' Fudge thought to himself.

About that time, the Weasley Twins and their Goblin Guards came back with Muggle Physicians, from St. Mungo's Hospital where they were on duty. They'd brought the equipment, and medical devices that were needed and protected from magical interference.

"He's been hit with the Killing Curse? We can't do anything about that! Everyone knows that. Sorry, but he's either dead or as good as." One of the Muggle Physicians spoke out without even trying.

"Don't just stand there. Treat him as if he had electrical shock." They went to work and soon, Harry was breathing on his own. For the second time in Magical History, people actually SAW someone who'd been hit with the Killing Curse 'come back' from the dead and Rita Skeeter and her photographer was right there, recording that moment for History! The shock on people's faces when they saw Harry live again was almost too much for them.

It was at this moment in time that was forever recorded that history actually saw someone who'd been proclaimed 'dead' being resuscitated and brought back from beyond the Veil of Death. This was the actual beginnings of the rumor that Lord Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, better known as the Boy-Who-Lived, could not be killed.

And it happened right there, in the courtroom number Nine of the Wizengamot, right in front of Albus Dumbledore. And it was HE who was most afraid. What everyone didn't know was that Albus had killed many, many who were innocent, many who knew too much about his true self. It was Dumbledore who knew what he HAD to do and here was a young man who apparently could not be killed!

THIS was what put fear in the very heart of Albus Dumbledore. Here, was in front of him, his Greatest Enemy, coming back from the Dead! Harry's Legacy was born that day and it followed him the rest of his life, for many century's to come. In fact the older he got, the more that Legacy proved oh so very true.

"Are you alright, Ragnok?" Harry asked the first thing that came into his mind. He saw that Hermione and Daphne were ok, as were his friends.

"Yes, Lord Potter, I'm ok. If it weren't for your quick actions, I'd be dead and there'd be another Goblin-Wizard war. I owe you a life debt which I've already started paying."

Harry was a bit lightheaded, and somewhat confused, especially over the 'life debt' issue that Ragnok mentioned. Harry didn't intend for that to happen, but he couldn't do anything about that now. Water under the bridge and all that.

"If it'd help you, Ragnok, you can forget that life debt issue with me. That was just an automatic reaction on my part. Umbridge is no fan of mine. She hurt me and many other's last year by making me use a Blood Quill. I still have the words engraved on the back of my right hand." Here, Harry held up his hand for Ragnok to see.

'Impressive!' Ragnok thought to himself. With words cut that deep, it must've taken months to do that. I've never seen that much display of pain tolerance, even with Goblins.' Ragnok thought to himself. He didn't want Harry to know, yet, how much he respected him. But, Ragnok was thinking.

"Have you encountered the Cruciatis Curse?" Ragnok asked, wondering.

It was Hermione who'd spoken up at that question. "Yes, Ragnok, he has. He's been tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange and Voldemort on many separate occasions. It doesn't even faze him. We don't know why. We've had Madam Pomfrey look at him after those encounters, but even she can't find the reason."

"How about the Imperious curse?" Ragnok asked, knowing, somehow, what the answer was going to be.

It was Daphne who'd answered next. "Same response. Our Defense Professor, Moody and Moony, both, tried it on him, even some of the Death Eaters tried, but it just doesn't work on him. He shrugs it off."

The Weasley Twins, Fred and George, verified it. "It's true, we've seen Harry under both Curses at school, there's no one like him. None of the Unforgivable Curses have any kind of effect on him."

"Lord Potter, after we leave here, if you'd be so kind, would you accompany me back to my office, along with your friends? I have something to give you, something no other Wizard has ever received from the Goblin Nation." Here, Ragnok held out his hand and offered it to Harry, who took it and they shook hands, not like associates, or friends, but more like Brothers under the Skin.

Rita Skeeter, observant as she is, did NOT miss that interaction, either!

Fudge had finally gotten all the indicated people in the court room; Some had to be brought in by Aurors. The ones who didn't come in, by unanimous vote, their Houses, Titles, possessions, vaults, contracts, and worst of all, all the Vassals of those Houses, many of course being Death Eaters!, were confiscated or were put on the Goblins' List of individuals to be 'Taken' by the Goblins themselves. They were the known and evidently, unknown, and some were unmarked Death Eaters or their Sympathizers. The rest, those who were brought in and willingly came in, kept what they had and swore an Oath of Allegiance to their now recognized Lord. Many, didn't know, due to the time that'd passed since the Founders had died. That list of people were a virtual 'Who's Who' of the Magical World. They all knew why they were here and to avoid another War, and the possible loss of even more, they were most willing to go through the ceremony. They were all glad it was over.

Lucius, though was of two minds: He was a marked man as were all within Voldemorts' Inner Circle. He didn't think anything of it when he took the Oath to his new Liege Lord, Lord Black. That's when things started to unravel.

Those certain members whom Harry had personally seen in the graveyard that night two years ago, those whom were present, were all gathered together for their Oath.

They all fell down, their magic leaving them like they were bleeding their life's blood out, which in a sense, they were. Their wands all burst into flames, their clothes caught fire and they all passed out, unconscious. The Mark of Voldemort had burned off, and through their skin, leaving them totally without Magic.

At that, Ragnok said to Fudge, "This is just a taste of Goblin Retribution. The Next time it happens, I'll require the Head of the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Wizengamot!" With that said, the Goblin Guards took their prisoner, Delores Jane Umbridge out with them; She was screaming, in fact, Shrieking epitaphs, curses, and finally, begging as her voice became quieter as she and her Goblin Guards who were hauling her away. Her voice disappeared in the distance.

She was never seen again.

Some said they'd heard she was sentenced by the Goblins to the deepest part of their Diamond Mines in Africa's extinct Volcanoes,

wearing ONLY boots!

The heat was almost unbearable. Or so the rumors said. Of course, Ragnok was responsible for this 'rumor', since he'd staged a couple of his own Goblins to talk about it within listening distance to some Lords while they were in Gringott's. The rumors, were in fact, NOT rumors!

Cyrus Greengrass, LORD Cyrus Greengrass, was in Gringott's, signing some new business Contracts with the Goblins. They trusted him in their business dealings, so, while he was waiting, some of the minor Goblins were walking by him and were speaking in Gobbly Gook, their own language. Of course, while Cyrus was a student at Hogwarts, he'd specialized in Business and along with that came the 'required' knowledge of the Goblins, their customs, ways of taking care of things, and their language. He'd heard every word that was said and his face blanched at what he'd heard.

It was concerning the fate of one Delores Jane Umbridge. By this time, she'd 'disappeared' into the Goblin's Justice System almost a year ago and no one had heard what'd happened.

Until now, that is!

What Cyrus heard was her fate, what was being done to her in the two kilometer depths of the Goblin Diamond Mines was beyond his worst imagination.

With shaky hands he signed the renewal's of the contracts that made him much gold galleons, and for the Goblins, also. They were grinning, showing their many pointed sharp teeth, when Cyrus looked up at them. "Anything wrong, Lord Greengrass?", one of the Contract Managers asked him.

"N – no, NO! Nothing at all."

"You sure? It's not about the contract, is it?"

"No! It's, well, I just heard something in passing. About the fate of one of your prisoners. I'm just glad that I'm in good standing with you."

"You've kept your end of all our contracts, Lord Greengrass. You've nothing to worry about."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lord Greengrass. Your daughter, Daphne, is the Wife of our First Depositor who saved the Chief of our Nation. You're in Good Standing with us! I don't think anyone would be too 'interested' in the fate of one prisoner, especially one who tried to kill the chief of our Nation!"

Lord Greengrass KNEW what that Goblin meant: Spread the Word!

Lord Greengrass did, and unknowingly he earned a few more percentage points on the rest of his contracts he just signed. Afterall, the Goblins keep their Word of Honor, especially with business!

As Dumbledore said to Harry once when he was younger, in referring to Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort, 'There are some things that are worst than Death!'

Of course, Umbridge was discovering that for herself.

For as much as she disliked nonhuman Magically empowered individuals, she was 'well KNOWN' by the Goblins! Many a time she wished for death, but it never found her, they were very sure to keep her healthy!

The gold that the Goblins acquired through the Emancipation of Harry James Potter, and his Elevation to his inherited multiple Lordship's was very profitable to them on that eventual court day.

Plus, they'd conquered one of their enemies!

**_ Chapter 11_**

_** Gringott's**_

_** "**_Thank you, Ragnok, for your help in court today. I don't know if I would have gotten out of it intact. All I had to defend myself with were the Documents you gave me. I owe you a lot for your help. If I can do anything for you, stand by your side, I and my Houses would be so Honored." Harry said to Ragnok, his friend.

"Lord Potter, it was my honor to help you. The House of Potter has been our 'First Depositor' since our bank was first created in 1066. Since you saved my life, there are certain rewards that go along with it."

Harry was surprised, he didn't think he'd earned anything. He just did for a friend what a friend should do. "Ragnok, you are my friend and I did for you what any friend would do. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

Daphne reached over and held his hand. Hermione did the same.

"First, I want to give to you, a Seat on the Goblin Council. You are the first Wizard to ever having received or been so considered for such an Honor."

"Second, to your wives, the Lady Daphne Greengrass Slytherin and the Lady Hermione Granger Hufflepuff, to the Scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, and to the Lady Luna Lovegood, and the Weasley Twins, I give unto each of them the status of Associate Depositor. This is one step below that of First Depositor. Each of you played your part in protecting me and protecting Harry. These Status' will give to each of you first consideration in all Profit Making Contracts. Each of your accounts will increase by at least fifty percent each year."

Each of Harry's friends were stunned! The Twins barely had enough Galleons to get their shop started, from Harry's winnings in the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago, but THIS, this was way beyond anything they'd ever expect.

"Ragnok, I, that is to say, we, my brother and I are trying to start up our shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and you've just provided us with the capital to open up early. We're both so grateful." Fred, for the first time, didn't know what to say, or how.

"My sentiments, exactly, Ragnok. I appreciate your generosity. If we can be of help to you anytime in the future, please ask." said George.

Neville, also, was speechless, but grateful. "Ragnok, My House, will forever remember your generosity to us."

"We, my father and I don't have much in the way of gold or galleons, but we are forever grateful." Luna said.

At this statement, Harry thought, 'hmm, why not? It's not like I don't have any.' So he made an offer to Luna, by way of Ragnok: "Ragnok, I'd like to make an offer to each of my friends here; For Luna, Neville, and each of the Twins, Fred and George Weasley, I'd like for you to transfer from the Potter accounts one million galleons and give it to each of them. That'll give them a head start in life and give you something to invest in their name and for their House. Would that be acceptable?"

Ragnok smiled in appreciation. "Very well, Lord Potter. I'll have those amounts moved from the Potter accounts directly to each of their accounts by the end of business today."

"Harry, you don't have to do that. Daddy and I will get along without all that gold." It was Luna speaking. She knew, or at least 'felt', that Harry was not only her friend, but was very generous. She just didn't know what to say.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Luna, you're a brilliant witch who has a very kind soul. I asked Neville here, if he'd like it if you'd come along with us to the Ministry. He approved of you. You're my friend, both you and Neville. Both of you will have a good life together and you'll be very happy. If either of you," and with that said, Harry looked up at each of his friends and his wives, "if ANY of you ever need my help or the help of any of the six Houses that I'm the Lord of, you'll always have it. As of today, all of the Houses that each of you represent will be Friends and will have Strong Alliances with Each of my six Houses, This will be into perpetuity. You all helped me today, and my families will always remember how you stood by my side. So Mote It Be."

With that statement and Oath made, under the auspices of Magic, Emblems appeared on their Robes indicating that they were Friends of all Six of the Houses that Lord Potter-Hogwarts had control over and they were under his official Protection.

"Well, let us all go out and celebrate our joint victory, shall we?" Harry suggested. "Ragnok, would you care to join us? You'll be our guest of Honor!"

Very well, Lord Potter, I accept your generous offer."

"Oh, one more thing, Ragnok, when we're all together, just us, everyone, please, call me Harry, just Harry. All those titles are for public and business use. I'm among friends here." Harry was smiling and feeling the arms and hands surrounding him.

He was among Family – finally.

With that said they all left and went to one of the restaurant's that Harry knew the owner of. They all ate and drank till the lateness of the hour drew them all back to Hogwarts for the students, and back to Gringott's for Ragnok.

_** Chapter 12: ~ Hogwarts~**_

Minerva stayed up, very late that night, keeping a lookout for her wayward students. Harry, she wasn't worried about, but, there were the Twins: Fred and George Weasley. Those two could pull pranks all the time for the rest of their lives, and not hurt anyone, but just laugh. They were infectious. It was as if Pranks ran through their blood. The Points taken, and sometimes given, and the time spent in detention didn't seem to faze them. They were just a couple of happy go lucky students, and she was very proud of them.

Towards midnight, she heard them come in through the Great Doors, she was waiting for them. She was curious about what'd happened.

"Well, Lord Potter, how was your day in court? Judging from your appearance, all of you, it looks like you were successful?!" Minerva said. Smiling.

Harry just smiled.

The Twins, well, they were very 'verbose'. "You should have been there, Professor." Fred started.

"Yea, the Prosecution stated his case, kinda weak if you ask me. But, you should have seen the looks on Dumbledore's face when Ragnok walked in!"

"Oh, and Don't forget Fudges' face, my dear Wealthy Brother!" George said.

"True, and don't forget, neither we nor anyone else will have to worry about old Umbitch anymore, thanks to her shortsightedness and lack of recall of her History of the Goblin-Wizard Wars and Goblin Protocol." Fred rejoined with his brother.

"Professor, you'll read all about it in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet." Harry said, with a very tired voice.

"Oh? I guess that's part of the reason Albus came back in such a foul mood." Minerva stated.

"That's not all that happened. Ragnok got Harry to be officially recognized by the Wizengamot, that was after Umbitch tried to kill him, but thanks to Harry taking the Killing Curse, again, things worked out for us. But, Fudge will not be seeking re-election. His head's on the block now." Neville stated.

"A lot of the Houses that supported Voldemort are gone! Extinct! Their Gold and properties, contracts, everything was split up between the Goblins and Harry in retribution for Umbitch trying to kill Ragnok in Court!"

Minerva's eyes were about to pop out of her head! "WHAT?!"

"It's all true Professor. It'll be in tomorrow's Paper. Rita Skeeter was there. You'll see photos and a list of all the names, what people did. It was a riot, almost like a battle right there in court, curses flying, shields springing up. You'd be proud of Daphne and Hermione here. They dove in front of Harry's body after he'd been hit with the killing curse and they both protected Ragnok with their lives and their bodies and wands. They never hesitated." Neville explained to Minerva.

Minerva just shook her head in almost disbelief. She'd get the full story tomorrow morning. Right now she had students to get to their dorms. "You all get back to your dorms. Morning comes early, even for an old witch like me. Oh, and I thoroughly enjoyed talking with you like this, this evening. You're all wonderful students. I can't give you much, but 20 points for each of you and five free passes on detentions. Especially for you two!" She smiled and hugged them all. "I wished I'd had kids just like each of you. I really do."

Harry looked at her and held her hands in his. "You do, 'Mum', you do! Oh, we've been talking this evening, Daphne and Hermione and myself; Since we three are the heirs of the Founders, well, don't worry you'll be here for as long as you want. You have a job for life."

Minerva looked at Harry, tears forming in her eyes. They just looked at one another, nothing need be said. No one said a word about that exchange between Harry and Professor McGonagall.

_** Chapter 12A**_

_** ~The Fallout: Daily Prophet Style~**_

Harry woke up to the incessant tapping at his window. Glancing at the window, he saw an owl. 'I wonder who's set on sending me a message this early?', Harry thought as he tried to disentangle himself from both the bed covers and the two women who were wrapped around him. 'I need more sleep!' Harry thought to himself as he got up, sans clothes, and padded over to the window, opening it, and taking the letter from the owl and reading it:

_'My Lord Potter, as per your instructions, I took complete notes of the court actions, word for word, and had my photographer take Wizarding pictures. What transpired in the Wizengamot yesterday will be in this mornings' Daily Prophet, which I've sent you three copies, one for you and one for each of your Ladies. The article is entirely in your favor and makes you out to be the Hero, which you truly are. The word on the street is, that Fudge is now facing a 'No Confidence' vote either today or tomorrow in the Wizengamot. The Ministry is now facing a complete overhaul. Since you hold so many votes in the Wizengamot, your votes will determine whether or not Fudge keeps his job. I do hope this article is pleasing to you. I've done my best to put you in a positive light such that many from whom I've heard speak,, many from the Wizengamot itself, want to either support you as Minister or will support whomever you want to be Minister. From what I've heard, it's because Fudges' accepting of bribes from Lord Lucius Malfoy and some of his supporters has come to light. Also, the fact that your actions in the Wizengamot kept us out of another war with the Goblins which would have stripped many of the ancient and Noble Houses of much of their wealth. Also, I've heard rumors that Fudge has a secret vault at Gringotts that has more gold in it than his salary from his job would account for. Seems you now are the 'man of the hour' , my Lord Potter, and you can put in your own candidate for Minister. I can put you in touch with those who can assist you in this, if it's your desire, my Lord. If that happens, much will be on your shoulders to clean up our government. My Lord Potter, if you need me for 'anything', you' only need ask. My services to you are, as always, discrete! _

_**Your dedicated and VERY Willing Vassal, Rita Skeeter**_

'Well, seems things are going my way, for once.' Harry thought to himself. "I don't really want to be Minister, that's for others, like Percy, or Arthur Weasley. Or, maybe Cyrus Greengrass." Harry just stood there, at the window, again sans clothes, while his wives were in bed, resting from the nights' 'activities'. "I'm going to need to talk with Daphne and Hermione about this as to what decision I'll have to be making."

Harry stayed up and got a shower. As he was drying off, two very nude and stunningly attractive witches came in and watched Harry. They were NOT disappointed!

"Who's the letter from, dear?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, it's from Rita. Here," Harry gave them each a copy of the Daily Prophet, "She sent us copies of the paper. Everyone else will be getting their copies this morning. She told me that she took complete notes and pictures of what happened yesterday at the Wizengamot. Here, read her note, seems I'm going to need some political advice."

Daphne read the letter that Rita Sent. Hermione was looking over her shoulder also.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, yet. If I'm to suggest someone to run for Minister, I'd want him, or her, to not put people in Azkaban without a trial, and I'd not want them to take bribes. Not much else, other than those couple of things."

"Sounds like our Rita is being good to you, sweetie." Hermione looked at Harry, batting her eye lashes, and kissing him on the cheek. "You've got her eating out of your hand." With that statement, Harry was thinking, 'I wonder what else she could do for me? She seems to be able to dig up information that I can't.'

"Yea, and it's all on account of you, Hermione." Harry replied. "Nothing that I did got that response from her."

"Hon, from the looks of the letter, she may want to give you something else other than good press in the paper!" Hermione said, laughingly. Daphne frowned.

Harry looked at them both, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh? Surely you jest, she's too old for me. I'm too young for her, I've got you both to run me ragged!" Harry replied, surprised.

"Sweetie, you hold the Lordships of six Houses. You've got more political power right now, than any other wizard, probably since the Great Merlin himself. Don't underestimate yourself." Daphne joined in.

"Well, I do hope you both don't mind me giving you this letter she sent me. She's afraid of you, both of you. Hermione, you're the one who uncovered her animangus form, and you, Daphne, you're the politically minded one. She KNOWS you can put a lot of undue pressure on her." Harry smiled at his two wives. He wanted to keep them happy, in any way he could. And right now, this morning, he knew they both were very happy!

"Well, right now, let's us get dressed and go down and eat. I want to see what everyone's reaction is to the news." Daphne said.

Harry swatted them both on their bums to get them on their way. Squealing with their typical delight, they both went in and got ready and dressed. They wanted to make themselves ready and looking nice for their man.

And right now, he was their – Very. Powerful. Man.

And not just a couple of hours ago, in their private bedroom, he'd 'taken' his reward from both of his wives!

_** ~The Great Hall – Breakfast~**_

The three walked into the Great Hall together; It was full, everyone was talking. They three sat down at the end of the Badgers' Table where they'd be more welcome than at the Snakes' or the Lions'.

"Well, so far, so good." Hermione said, looking around.

"That's because they've not received the paper, yet. Just wait." Daphne mentioned. "We got the early copy that's sent out to their best clients."

They sat, eating talking about classes and nothing in particular, that is, until the Postal Owls started flying in. Many were dropping the paper to their owners and leaving. It took a few minutes for the headlines to 'register' with the student body, that's when all head's turned to face them – especially the Slytherine's.

There was a great cheer coming from Fred and George's end of the table where they were talking about what'd happened to Umbridge.

"See, here it is, right here in the Daily Prophet," Fred said holding up the Wizarding Newspaper.

"True, my dear Brother, We've been trying to tell them what had happened yesterday, but, alas," replied George.

"They never listened to us, the Bearers of Truth," continued Fred

"And Knowledge." said George.

"I should have listened to you." Seamus said, shaking his head. "I just can't understand why she'd do a stupid thing like trying to take out anyone, and right there in the Wizengamot!"

Ginny looked up and saw where his logic and thinking were not grasping what was right there in front of everyone. "Umbridge is prejudiced against anyone or anything that is not totally human, and mostly pure blood at that. You saw how she reacted to the Centaur's, and also the Goblins when she was at the Bank." Ginny just shook her head in dismay.

Another of the Gryffindor's who was sitting further down the table joined in their conversation: "Her prejudice was to the extreme, kinda like Voldemort's views on Pure Blood Wizard's and Witches. They were the only ones he accepted. He didn't like Muggles or anyone who wasn't of Pure Blood."

Susan Bones leaned over from the adjoining table: "My Auntie says, and this is not to be repeated, but that the number of Pure Blooded Wizarding Families and Individuals in our world is on the decline and has been for many generations. She said that even if Voldemort had won that there wasn't enough of those he approved of to procreate. Pure Blooded Magicals would have died out within a couple of generations. Auntie told me that it's the Muggle Borns who are keeping our World from dying out!" Susan just looked at everyone, their mouths hanging open with disbelief.

"Is that true?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, absolutely. Just look at the small number of pure bloods here in school. They're in the extreme minority. McGonagall can tell you that. Just ask her, but do it in a round about way. I asked her about that, but I was referring to a different topic and what she told me just confirmed what my Auntie told me."

"Then why is it that they're so full of themselves?" Said one of the other students.

"Just look at their Grades in the classes where you have to preform magic with your wands, such as Defense, Charms, Transfiguration. Those classes require strong magical cores and if you are a pure blood, you've not got enough different genes. There's too much inbreeding which weakens the magical core. My Mums' a Muggle Physician and she knows about Muggle Genetics. My dad's a Wizard."

Harry heard what was said, as did a lot of others. Some felt hurt 'cause they were Pure Blood, like Neville, and the Weasley's, but those two families understood that there were some Muggle relatives in their background. But, other Pure Blooded Families, such as in Slytherin House were totally Pure Blooded, they were the ones who were most affected. And the most angry. And, the weakest in Magical Strength, but, no one would stand up and admit that, not officially, anyway.

Blaise Zabini, of Hogwarts' House of Salazar Slytherin had heard enough! "I heard what you said!" He stood up, the anger showing on his face. "You've no right telling such lies about the Noble Families of our Society. I demand an immediate retraction of your libelous statement, Bones!" Zabini was standing up at the table of the Snakes, wand in hand, and visibly shaking. Even a Muggle could see that he was itching for a fight.

"What I said is true. The Ministry doesn't want that made public knowledge. It's been researched for a long time and our healers have not found anyway to cure it, not even our Unspeakables have found an answer." Susan looked at him, she was beginning to be afraid.

"Get up, Bones, NOW! I'm calling you out to defend your statements against the Pure Blood's of our Society."

The entire Great Hall remained silent, not even the faculty said a word.

Daphne leaned to Harry; She'd had enough of Zabini's bigoted statements, and his attitude. She'd heard all this before from her parents. Her Father, Lord Greengrass, being a member of the Wizengamot had privileged information that he'd shared with his wife and daughters, but there was no need to fight over it.

Until now.

"Harry, please, don't interfere, please." Daphne whispered to him.

"Blaise, Susan Bones is not a member of an Ancient and Noble House, but I am! Direct your challenge to ME!" Daphne stood up and stared at Zabini directly into his eyes.

She never flinched!

"Well, what are you waiting for, Zabini? Your courage slipping in the face of a woman standing up to you? Is it the problem of your Dark Lord not being here? Afterall, Voldemort is a half blood! His father was a Muggle whom his witch of a mother used a love potion on, AND, after she got pregnant, she stopped using it on him. He left her, she died in labor and he was raised in an orphanage, a Muggle Orphanage! That's why he hates Muggles so much. He wants to prove himself. You've been mislead, as have all those who believed his statements. He just uses their own prejudices against themselves for his own gain."

"LIES, LIES, they're all LIES!" Zabini screamed out.

"I'll prove it, then. Take a shot at me, then." Daphne held out her arms, her wand in her hand.

"NO! Daphne, don't!" Harry got up.

"Harry, don't. I know what I'm doing. I'll not get hurt, Please, trust me, my Darling husband." Daphne looked into Harry's Bright shining emerald green eyes.

Harry sat down, acquiescing to her request.

"Humphf! You've got a cuckold of a husband, Greengrass. I'll prove my point by taking you down easily enough and you know that by the Old and Ancient Laws that govern the Pure Bloods' Ancient and Noble Houses, that when I take you down in defeat, that all you have is MINE! Including YOU! I'll PERSONALLY teach you what it means to serve a Pure Blooded Wizard!" Zabini boasted.

Harry got up, anger didn't even come close to describing how Harry felt. "Blaise Zabini, you hurt Daphne, or if she dies, YOU DIE! I'll kill you right here and now, the old Laws be damned! You'll die by my hand and I'll make sure you suffer the tortures of pain that not even Bellatrix nor that half blooded freak of a monster Voldemort could even attempt! SO. MOTE. IT. BE!" with that statement made, Harry held up his wand and a pillar of light came bursting out, so big, it engulfed Harry's entire frame and headed up to the ceiling, bursting through the roof and continued heading up into the night time sky.

Fear came upon all the occupants of the Great Hall; they all immediately scrambled out of way of the two opposing camps: One being Blaise Zabini, the other being Daphne, Harry and Hermione who was still sitting.

In all the confusion, the twins saw an immediate chance to take bets and they did.

"What odds do you want to give them?" Fred asked his dear twin.

"Well, there are three of them, Daphne, Harry and Hermione, how about three to one?" George said.

"Sounds good to me, but, they are in their sixth year, how about six to one?" Fred replied.

"Even better!" George said.

"Now, about the amount we can gamble?" Fred said.

"You mean 'invest'! My dear Brother, I'd suggest the entire ten thousand galleons." George said.

"I agree, it's an easy way to increase our financial holdings." Fred said.

"Unless we can get an emergency loan from Harry?" George replied.

"My dear twin, that's the best idea you've come up with yet! I'll ask Harry for a loan of one hundred thousand galleons!" Fred said."

"My dear Brother, you seem to forget, what about that one million galleons that Harry transferred to our accounts yesterday?" George asked.

"Oh, yes! That was to each of our accounts! We'll invest it here, at six to one odds and really clean up!" Fred continued.

"Done. We'll combine it with our gold and at six to one odds, we'll make a good profit, even the Goblins will appreciate it." George replied.

"Lets go see Harry now." Fred said.

They both ran up to Harry and got the loan they wanted. And more. "You both want one hundred thousand Galleons?"

"Yes, we know this is a sure thing. It's a chance to clean up from those who don't have faith in you." Fred said.

"True."

"You've got it. And don't bother about paying me back if you loose. I'll back you up with any amount you gamble, even if it's over one hundred thousand. Go now, time's wasting."

They both scrambled to the House of the Snakes and took bets, betting enormous sums of Gold, so much that none of the Pure Bloods could ignore it, thinking that they'd be taking the Weasley Twins' for a 'ride', financially speaking.

Little did the Snakes know. Even then, with the proof at hand, still they did not believe.

But, the Lions did, to a man.

So to, did the Ravenclaws, and the Badgers.

The Snakes, the House of Salazar Slytherin had a lot to relearn, that's why they have the living Heir of their House standing up and teaching them a lesson in nobility, of defending the truth and at the end, of giving Charity to those who don't deserve it, but are granted it anyway.

Daphne stood up, "Well, Blaise, here I am, take your best shot."

"I'll take you down, Greengrass, I'll teach you who's got the Magic and the Power." With that said, "Reducto!" incanted Blaise, and a curse flew out and towards Daphne.

She didn't move.

She held up her wand, making a shield.

It held.

What Daphne didn't know was that Harry was feeding her some of his power. He didn't want her hurt.

"Is that all, Zabini? A first year can do better than that!"

"You taunt me? Here!"

Zabini threw out a stronger curse, "REDUCTO!"

Again, Daphne held up her hands and arms, while the stronger reductor curse burst forth against her shields, not even showing a shower of sparks. It just seemed to be absorbed into her shields.

"Zabini, a Muggle can do better than that! Come on, be a MAN! You want me? Come on and TAKE ME!, Zabini. Show me just how STIFF and POWERFUL your WAND is! I'm just a soft, pliable and submissive witch." Daphne taunted him; she wanted him to loose total control, and for a reason.

That did it. "YOU BITCH! I'll have you this day, and in front of Potter! I'll have your family, even your very children for taunting me and the Pure Bloods of our World!"

With that Zabini threw his entire Magical Core into the strongest Reductor Curse he could power.

Daphne just stood there, facing him, and smiling! His curse hit her shields and she felt the impact against her shields. She and everyone saw her shields crackle and start to splinter, but, they held! Instead of his curse being dissipated against her shields, she twisted her wand and the magic that Blaise fed towards Daphne continued, but it was not stoppable by Blaise.

Blaise's magic could not be turned off, nor stopped! The look on his face was that of surprise which soon turned to horror, absolute Horror! His wand began to heat up, becoming hotter.

Daphne was draining Blaise's Magical Core!

His magic was continuing to drain into her shields, into her own core, strengthening her own core and making it denser, hotter, stronger. She was using a Parasitic Curse of her own design, and attached it to her shields that drained his entire core, till he collapsed on to the floor, his curse halting. There was nothing like it in the Magical World. She'd gotten the idea from the Muggle World that her Father had business contact's and contracts with.

Daphne levitated him up and summoned him to her, still hovering his body in front of her. She'd bound him with magical ropes and magic suppression manacles.

"Blaise Zabini, I ask you a first time, do you yield?"

He looked at her, shook his head in the negative. Blaise couldn't attack her, Magically now, even if he'd tried. His Magical Core had been drained too much into Daphne's. She knew that, but, her wanting him to Yield was the principle of the Duel.

"Blaise Zabini, I ask you a second time, Do. You. Yield!?" She asked him with force enough for the whole of the Great Hall to understand, absolutely, what she meant. Other Pure Bloods, like Neville, and the Weasley's knew what she could do. They also knew she was giving him a chance to live, albeit with loosing some Face, but, live, nevertheless.

Instead of shaking his head no, he instead spit in her face. "Is that answer enough for you, Bitch!?"

Daphne dropped him to the floor, releasing him from the ropes and manacles she'd conjured up and returned his wand to him.

"According to the Laws that govern the Ancient and Noble Houses, of which I'm a member of, I've asked you twice to yield, after I've defeated you in formal combat. Each time, you've refused. If I ask you a third time and you refuse, I have every right to kill you." Daphne remained silent.

"I will still refuse!"

"I KNOW you will!" Daphne had leaned down to him, pressing her face into his, violating his 'personal space', which in Formal Combat of Dueling meant that she meant BUSINESS!

"If I kill you now, I will be able to take your entire House from you. All your contracts, your Gold, your Vaults, your people who've sworn allegiance to you and your House," and at this point, she bent down and looked directly into his eyes, close enough to breathe her breath on him.

_**"I'll take your family members as my personal slaves and contract them out to the Goblins – with the stipulation that they keep them permanently!"**_ and before she'd finished THAT statement, Blaise' countenance changed to one that exhibited surprise and absolute Horror! He KNEW that Goblin slaves died, especially if the contracted owner expressed their desire to the Goblins that they didn't want them back!

"If you preserve my family, if you allow them 'consideration' and don't take away their self respect and let them live, then," and with that statement left to be finished, he whispered, "I'll yield."

"I accept your yielding, Blaise. But, this will still cost you and the House of Zabini. It will cost you because you didn't listen to the Truth that Susan was trying to tell others! I will require ten percent of your House's worth: Half to be transferred into the Personal Vault of Lady Susan Bones, whom you originally Challenged, and the other half to be transferred to my personal vault, in gold. IF that amount of gold is not available, it will be taken in Contracts and Property! Do you accept these conditions?" Daphne replied.

Blaise knew he was beaten, and in public yet. "I accept," Blaise replied holding his head down in shame.

"Lady Hogwarts! I require your assistance." Daphne looked up and asked out loud. Students and faculty were wondering, what or who, she was talking to. Surely not the castle itself!

There in front of her stood a young woman, relatively young looking and looking at Daphne. "I'm here at your service, Lady Slytherin."

"Please, take young Lord Zabini to the Hospital Wing and let Madam Pomfrey look at him."

"As you request, Lady Slytherin." Lady Hogwarts picked up the limp form of Blaise and disappeared. The rest of the occupants of the Great Hall Settled down to resume their Breakfast. They all knew that what had taken place was lawful and pertaining to the Laws that Governed the Ancient and Noble Houses. Magical records of these encounters were automatically recorded in the Ministry and at Hogwarts when they so occurred at the School. Records were kept for authentication and questioning, both by the Ministry, the Wizengamot and the Goblins, especially when there were large amounts of Gold to be transferred as well as reassigning ownership of Property.

Headmistress McGonagall got up and walked over to Daphne, "May I see you in my office after Breakfast this morning?" The Headmistress asked Daphne, and not waiting for a reply, walked away out of the Great Hall and out.

"Looks like we didn't get too much of a reaction to what had happened in the Wizengamot yesterday." Daphne stated.

"That's an understatement!" Hermione said.

"Yea." Was all Harry said. "Seems, no matter what happens to me, it all comes down on my shoulders. When will I ever have an ordinary life!?"

"Our dear Husband, you'll never have an 'ordinary' life. We'll be right here by your side. Oh, that reminds me: You've got to finish teaching me that Patronus Charm. Remember?"

"Yea, oh, Yea. I'd forgotten about that." How about later today, out by the lake, we'll have more room."

"More room?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Remember, nothing is simple nor easy when it comes to me. It's always more complicated and larger and takes longer. Something like that. Anyway, you'll understand, given time."

"Why, Daphne, did you give half of the gold you earned, by Conquest, to Susan Bones?" Harry asked.

"She's the one whom Blaise originally was mad at and challenged; It was her who brought out the problems that Pure Blood Society has in pro creating, I simply stood as her guardian and, in Dueling Terms, her 'Second'. Also, I know that there will be some who will not only come after me and by extension, You and possibly Hermione, but also Susan and her Aunt Amelia Bones, the current Head of the DMLE."

Harry looked at Daphne for a few moments, shook his head, "Seems I've married a real Guardian of those who can't defend themselves. You're more of a Gryffindor than I am!" Harry smiled at his wife. "Sweetie, I love you even more for that. You'll be teaching our children how to defend themselves and others who can't defend themselves. I'm very proud of you."

Both Hermione and Daphne kissed their Harry and got up and left the Great Hall and proceeded to the Headmistress's office, formally Dumbledore's office.

As they were walking out of the Great Hall, Susan Bones came up to them. "Lady Slytherin, may I have a word with you?"

Daphne stopped at looked at Susan. "Why, yes, of course. What is it?"

Susan was nervous and looked at Daphne, then at Harry and then at Hermione. She didn't want to say the wrong thing or give the wrong impression. "I want to thank you for standing up for me. I don't think I would have won a Duel with Blaise. I only spoke the truth that my Aunt told me of what she'd known, as well as the Wizengamot, for a long time. Thank you, very much, for defending the Honor of both me personally and that of my House. I feel like I don't deserve that five percent that you so graciously awarded me, but, I do appreciate it. It'll help me and my Aunt for the rest of our lives. I don't know if this passes as a Life Debt that I owe you, but, if it does, I'll gladly do my best to pay it, in whatever terms or other personal ways, you and your Husband and House deem worthy." Susan bowed her head to Daphne, in a submissive way, then looked back up at her.

Daphne looked at Susan for a moment, then conferred with Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry responded. "She had her own head on the line, and so too, do you and I. It all evens out as far as I'm concerned, but, if she'd like to come by our apartments later, after Supper this evening and talk about it, it's ok with me."

As Harry was looking at Susan, he casually glanced around, then, something occurred to him. "Susan, may I ask you a question?"

She looked at him, perplexed, "Yes, Lord Hogwarts, you may, I'm at your service anytime." She smiled, sort of.

"I don't mean anything demeaning by this statement, but are you Pure Blood?"

She didn't expect this question, not from him, anyway.

"No. My Aunt Amelia is my Fathers' Sister. He and my mother are both Half Blood. We're a very small Minor House."

"The only reason I'm asking that is that there may be some repercussions coming from some of the Pure Blood Factions, towards you and your Aunt, even though she's the Head of the DMLE. IF you wish, I'll place you and your House, under the Protection of combined Houses of Hogwarts. A small emblem will appear on all your robes as well as that of your Aunt Amelia's. You may then rest assured that if ANYone approaches either of you, they'll know that they'll deal with both me, personally and those I've entered into contracts with, namely the Goblins. They'll protect both of you, you and your House into Perpetuity. Do you so accept my Protection, Lady Bones?"

Susan Bones stood stunned! She'd not have in the past believed that she'd be worth protecting, but she'd heard rumors about Harry and how he'd stand up for those who'd not be able to help themselves.

"Yes, my Lord, I so accept your protection. She bowed her head to him and added, "If I may be of any personal service to you, my Lord, you only need ask it of me and I'll gladly give it to you, most willingly!" She smiled at him, at Daphne and at Hermione.

"If there's nothing else, my Lord, may I take my leave?" Susan asked, looking down at her robes where appeared a small emblem that was the Hogwarts Seal, denoting she was under his protection. Her Aunt also now had one. Now, she had to send her Aunt a letter by owl explaining all this.

"You may, Susan, and don't for get to come by this evening and we'll talk more about it. Don't forget to talk to your Aunt." Harry smiled. Susan Smiled.

"Well, seems like you've got another protectorate and a Minor House aligning with you." Hermione stated.

"Yes, my Lord, and another 'willing Vassal', along with Rita!" Daphne said, and smiled.

"Both of you, What am I to do!"

"Oh, I think there's two witches who can come up with something!" Daphne said.

"Uh, Daphne, don't you mean Four? I do think our Husband is going to be well worn out. We're going to need to see that he's well rested!"

"Come on you two. I'm very pleased that you're both accepting this so easily. You're going to have to help me with them, somehow."

"I'm sure we can do THAT!" Daphne said, almost giggling and smiling, as they all walked to the Headmistress's office.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, in front of the Gargoyles that lead to the Headmistress's office, the two women talked. "Hermione, can you wait here for me? I'm sure it won't take too long, Professor McGonagall is fairly good to us and I'm sure that she's interested in what happened this morning.

In her office, Minerva didn't quite know how to broach the subject, but, it was one she had to at least try. 'Why did she challenge one of the students?' She sat down and waited for Daphne to come in. She was, well, not nervous, but saddened that Daphne had felt she'd needed to resort to 'violence'. Minerva sighed, 'I'll see.'

There was a knock, "Enter".

Daphne walked in, alone. That, was unusual.

"How are you feeling, Lady Slytherin?" Minerva Asked.

"Much better than I thought I would, especially after what happened this morning. I didn't expect to be challenged. That is what this is about, isn't it?"

"Yes. I, being the Headmistress, felt I had to at least talk with you. Not to admonish you, of course, but to give you council, advice, to see how you are."

"I'm ok."

"Did you consider what would have been the result if you'd had lost?"

"Yes, but I knew I could overtake Blaise. I've seen him duel previously. Harry had my back."

"Yes, that may be all well and good, but, being the Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, you have to overlook many of the barbs and sharp words of criticisms that are said about you. You have too much to loose. In the future, try not to continue putting on the line, all you have over some relatively simple remark. I'd hate to see you loose, even with Lord Gryffindor backing you up. If you continue to do this, there may be many more instances of others wanting to try to do the same thing."

"I understand."

"I'm glad. It's like a game of chance, sooner or later you'll loose. I just wanted to point out to you that there are other avenues that you can explore and take should something like this ever arise again. It'd be much easier on your Husband. Try using that Slytherin Cunning, I'm sure you can find a better, and, might I use the Goblin way of thinking, a more 'Profitable' approach to solving a disagreement?"

"Thank you, Headmistress, I'll take your advice from now on."

"Good. You still have my admiration and complete trust. I only have your best interests at heart. You may go now. I'm sure your family and classes are awaiting you."

"Oh, one more thing to remember: Loosing a Duel will not be forgotten by any Pure Blood Family, especially if they tend to support the Dark Side of Magic. The Zabini Family has many ties. Just remember this for you and your family's protection."

Daphne looked at her with a worry etched on her face. She nodded and got up.

With that said, and taken care of, Daphne left.

Daphne met Hermione at the bottom of the revolving steps that lead up to the Head's office. "How did the meeting go, Daphne?" Hermione asked.

"It went very well. She just wanted to warn me that some of the Pure Blood Families will not like what I've done and for me and you and Harry to keep an eye on them, and not let our defenses down. She is right, though. Duel's are not to be taken lightly. The loser can, and often does, try to obtain some form of resolution or payback from the winning opponent. I didn't want to take everything from Blaise, it just wasn't worth it. I just wanted him to think of what Susan said, which was the truth."

"You mean that Pure Bloods are slowly dying out, magically?" Hermione replied to Daphne's statement.

"Yes, I've heard from Dad and read one of his reports. I couldn't believe it, but, it's all true. They are so few, that they're trying to keep what they have. Their entire life style is slowly disintegrating in front of them and they don't see any way to stop it."

"Sounds like a project to me." Hermione started thinking.

"Hermione, look, I don't want to shoot you down, but there's been many Unspeakables who've tried for many generations to find a way to halt the decline, and from what Dad has told me, they've all failed."

"I understand what you're saying. It just seems like a project that's too good to pass up. Just think of what the rewards can be. Harry here will have the complete backing of everyone of the Pure Blood Families!" Hermione stated flatly while still thinking.

"That's true. They've even put up some kind of a reward for anyone who's successfully found a solution."

"Did I hear correctly that Susan Bones has someone in her family that is a Muggle Physician?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, but, she misstated that. Her Mum is the Head of the DMLE. It's her Mum's Sister who's the Muggle Physician who specializes in Genetic Research. If you want, Hermione, go talk with Susan. She can put you in touch with her and maybe work out some kind of plan. IF, and I strongly say 'IF' this all works out, there might be some kind of understanding worked out with the Pure Blood's outlook and acceptance of those who are Muggle Born or have Muggle relatives in their Families. It'll most likely bring Peace to our World."

"Nice thought there, Daphne, but those Pure Bloods are the same ones who support Voldemort. You're asking them to sleep with the enemy and become a part of them, just to survive." Harry said.

"That's exactly what I'm asking of them! Either that, or their next generation will be squibs." Daphne summarized, rather bluntly.

_** Chapter 13 ~Plans in the Making~**_

That evening, Susan Bones came by their Apartment inside Hogwarts. "Lady Slytherin, I'm here at Lord Hogwarts' request from earlier this morning."

"Yes, Susan, come in, wait here." Daphne said.

"Harry, Susan is here to talk with you about what'd happened earlier this morning." Daphne said to Harry.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Please, make her comfortable and try not to take anything from her that she's not willing to give to you or that which would be uncomfortable to her. She is rather nice."

"I understand, would you and Hermione like to sit in on the conversation? You can interject any of your own thoughts or ideas, if you'd like." Harry added.

"Hon, I'd love to!" Daphne added, smiling.

Into the sitting room the three of them walked, and sat down on a couch in front of Susan. "Hello, Susan. In my official capacity I am Lord Hogwarts. Of course, there are many other titles that go with my name, but that'll do. Now, when I'm conversing with friends," here Harry stopped and thought for a moment, then added, "Intimate friends, then you may address me by my first name: Harry, but, only in private, such as now."

"Thank you, Harry. I just wanted to come by and thank you and your wife, Lady Slytherin in protecting me this morning."

Daphne interjected here, "Susan, you may address me by my first name of Daphne under the same conditions as Harry, here." Daphne smiled.

"Thank you, Daphne. As I was saying, Thank you for your generosity in giving me that five percent. I feel that I've not earned it. Should you wish to take it back, I'm willing to give it to you now."

"No, Susan, it's yours. You keep it." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry, you're very generous. I do feel like, well, like I should give you something else in return. Although what I've got that you'd want, you've only ask it of me, and it's yours." Susan smiled.

"You do know what you're intimating, don't you, Susan?" Daphne asked in a very polite way.

Susan looked at Harry, then at Daphne and Hermione in turn. "Yes, I do. I'm offering him myself, which I'm most glad and willing to do so. You see, I've learned, from my Aunt Amelia, the Laws that pertain to the Ancient and Noble Families. Also, the terms and responsibilities of being a Protectorate Family and Individual under a Liege Lord, such as I am with you. You, Harry, are a good and noble man who treats his Vassals with kindness. That's why I'm willing to give myself to you to help 'solidify' the arrangement. I don't have any suitors looking for my hand and I'm not willing to court anyone who's related to any of the Dark Families or those who've sworn Allegiance to Voldemort. My Parents and my Uncle, the husband of my Aunt were all killed by Death Eaters. My Uncle protected us. He was a decorated Auror and trained under Mad Eye Moody. Harry, I'm willing to do what I have to do to protect my Aunt and myself. I know I don't have to, but, it's something I desire!"

"Susan, talk with your Aunt about being under my Protection and what you wish to do. I'll not do anything against her wishes. If she'd like to talk with me, either separately or with you, let me know. The House of Bones shall enjoy my protection only so long as you and your Aunt wish it."

"I will talk with my Aunt. I've already sent her a letter, by owl, explaining what happened today, but, I've not heard from her, yet. If she does wish to remain under your protection and is ok with me being your Vassal, I will be greatly pleased, my Lord. It will be a great Honor, both for me personally and for my House."

"Good, I look forward to talking with your Aunt. Just explain to her, that these talks are to remain strictly confidential. I would like for a meeting with your Aunt to be held at the Potter Family Estate. She may Floo there directly when I add her, and you, to the Wards. You may Floo there directly from here, if you'd wish, should things progress that far. Is all this acceptable?"

Susan Bones smiled. "Yes, Harry, it is most acceptable!"

Harry arose and saw Susan to the door.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked Hermione and Daphne.

"Very Smooth!" They both said after looking at each other.

"Come on, lets go to bed. I'm tired." Harry said.

Meanwhile, as they say in the Western part of the 'Colonies' across the 'Pond', back at the Ranch, trouble was brewing amongst the Darkly Aligned Families. They'd received some 'new blood', so to speak. Of course, they'd lost some, but, that was to be expected. The Goyle Family was already divided; Their Scion, Gregory Goyle, had gone over to the Light, thus disabling some of their forces. Not that it much mattered, but what he'd said to the other Scions of the Dark Families had made some impact and caused them to think. If that wasn't bad enough, Potter having forced many of their own to swear allegiance to him after he took his so called rightful heirship of at least four of the Oldest and Greatest Houses, divided them.

But, there was some help. The Dark Faction received 'help' from a totally unexpected quarter. If any of the Dark Families, and that included Voldemort himself, had been told that a certain Lord would be turning his back on the side of the Light, they'd never have believed it.

And that's exactly what Albus Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore did.

Of course, he did this very quietly and with absolutely no fanfare. Public displays weren't his style. He worked behind the scenes.

Now, what do you do with two too many chefs in the kitchen? Old Tom and Dumbledore, working so called 'together' just didn't mix well, if any at all. But, never let it be said that the old Headmaster wasn't without ideas.

He was, truly the Master Manipulator, the Snake in the disguise of a Lion in the House of Godric Gryffindor. If ever there was a Traitor, Albus was one, and he was going to play this to the hilt! He had, after all, MANY cards to play that would, if played correctly, would hurt many of the Houses, up close, and very personal.

He had no qualms, absolutely NONE for him to achieve the 'Greater Good!

Harry was woken up by Lady Hogwarts.

"My Lord Hogwarts." she quietly prodded him, trying to waken him. Of course, being snuggled up to with two most beautiful and fully desirable women had a nullifying effect upon him that he didn't want to get up. He'd been 'busy' during the night and he was tired!

Lady Hogwarts looked upon the Young Lord and smiled. She recalled being in his place and remembered vividly what it was like, so, she couldn't fault him. Within him, lay the seeds of the resurrection of her four Houses plus that of many more. He was all she had to work with, so, she let him sleep, for now. 'I'll talk with him later this morning when he awakens.' She thought to herself. 'There's more I have to go talk with, their futures depend upon it.' With that thought and looking out after her Heirs and their Protectorates, she quietly left.

That morning, Harry woke, seemingly tired, yet strangely, full of energy. He stretched and climbed over Hermione and Daphne and went and showered, feeling much better. He dressed and went and saw that they both were still dozing in their birthday suits! 'I'm going to enjoy being married to these two. I don't think I'll ever get enough of them. Then, an idea occurred to him. He got some glass vials, cast an unbreakable charm on them and labeled them with each of their names and today's date. He went over to their sleeping forms and took a goodly amount of hair from their heads all from different places, more than enough to fill up the large vials. He stored them away for later, much later. He then got into the habit of taking samples from each of them, including himself for many years. He knew that later in life, they could brew some polyjuice potion and they could be their young selves again, at least for a while and enjoy again, the joys of their youth!

'Don't I have some of the best ideas!' Harry thought to himself.

Since Albus was preoccupied with 'other' plans, he's left most of the day to day running of the School to Minerva, his Assistant Headmistress. It was on one of these days that she'd received a visitor, one who is, shall we say, 'highly placed', Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the DMLE.

"Good morning, Amelia, nice to see you, how may I help you today? I do hope you've not got any legal problems to attend here today."

"No, no legal problems with my department. I've come to pay my daughter, Susan, a visit. Seems she's gotten into the good graces of our young Lord Hogwarts and is now placed our Minor House under his direct Protection. I've come to talk with her about that, if that's ok with you."

"Oh, that. Well, I assume you've checked the Dueling Records at the Ministry?"

"Yes, I have, that was the first place I went. I was rather stunned at the outcome. Lady Daphne Slytherin came to her aid, and, quite frankly, I'm very pleased. I'm not angry nor mad, I just wanted a small talk with her. Would that be possible?"

"Oh, certainly. Let me send an elf to get her to come here. Would that be preferable or would you want to go see her directly?"

"I'd love to go see her directly. I appreciate that, Minerva."

"Anytime, Amelia. Anytime. It's always a pleasure to see you."

"Oh, before I leave to see Susan, would it be possible for you to send an elf to Lady Daphne and Lord Harry, that I'm here, talking with Susan, and that I'd like to talk with them before I leave? I'd think that as of my House now being under their protection it'd not be too difficult for me to see them. I hope."

"I'll send my personal elf, right away."

_"Winky! I need your help right away." _

Winky appeared in Minerva's office. "Headmistress, what can Winky do for you this morning?"

"Please go to Lord Harry and Lady Daphne and tell her that Amelia Bones is here to see Susan Bones and that she'd like to talk with them this morning, at their convenience."

Winky popped away and delivered the message, always glad to help her beloved 'Headmistress' as she called Minerva, even though she was officially the Assistant Headmistress.

"Hello, Susan. Still in bed this morning?" Amelia saw her daughter in her dorm. The other students in Hufflepuff dorm was certainly surprised at seeing the Head of the DMLE. They'd all thought she'd come to arrest someone, but Amelia put their fears to rest.

"Oh, Good morning, Auntie. I'm not really surprised at seeing you here."

"That's certainly an understatement. You've got anything you'd like to talk with me about?" Amelia was fingering the new emblem on her robes. Susan knew she had to tell her Auntie the truth. Something THIS big could not be hidden.

"What happened? Talk to me. I'm not angry with you."

"Well, Aunt Amelia. It was in the great hall, meal time, when everyone was talking and all this Pure Blood stuff came up and, well, I, uh, . ."

"You mentioned about they not being able to continue reproducing normally, like those who have Muggle Blood in them."

"Yes, that's it. Blaise Zabini got real angry and challenged me, but I just sat there, I didn't do anything else. That's when Daphne, uh, Lady Daphne Slytherin stood up for me. She's pure blood and the old laws apply to her. She was my champion and well, in so many words, she defeated him and took ten percent. Half being given to me and she kept the other half. It was Lord Hogwarts' idea of putting me, specifically under his many Lordship's protection due to Blaise may wanting to try to get back at me for him loosing the duel. He said so many horrible things to Daphne. To tell you the truth, I'm glad she defeated him, because if anything should happen to me, or you, Harry and his people he's aligned with would get back at Blaise. Harry said he'd also extend his protection to you and the House of Bones into perpetuity."

"Ok, I believe you, Susan, and I trust you. You made the right decision, but, maybe in the future, don't go giving out such sensitive information, such as the slow decline in the Pure Blood Lineage. They are rather sensitive about that."

"Thanks, Auntie." Susan was biting her lip and looking at her Aunt. There was something else on her mind, and she just didn't know whether or not to mention this to her.

"What's wrong, Susan? I can see you have something else on your mind."

Susan hesitated a bit, "Well, uh, after Daphne defeated Blaise and asked him twice to yield, and he refused, she told him that she'd have every right to kill him if he refused a third time."

"She's correct. If that had happened, there would have been nothing either I nor the Wizengamot could have done, It would have been entirely legal with all those witnesses."

"Well, that's not all. She said that she'd take everything his House had, including all his Vassals and contract them out to the Goblins as slaves. That's when he yielded. To protect his family."

"That would also have been entirely legal. Brutal, but legal."

"Yes, Harry is aligned with the Goblins, somehow, I don't know how, but he is. It's all in the Daily Prophet."

"I've read it and the fall out at the Ministry is still on going. Seems our Minister won't be keeping his job for long. He also has many other legalities he's facing. Our Lord Hogwarts, is the Man of the Hour now. He has the chance to really clean up the Ministry. I'm backing him entirely."

"Oh? You are?"

"Yes, dear, I am. Harry's a good young man."

"Uh, yea, well, I'd like to talk with you, not as your niece, but kinda like one woman to another."

"Ok, I see. I've been expecting this talk for sometime now. What is it? Boyfriends?"

"No. I don't have any boyfriends, nor any suitors, of any kind. Some of the girls here, those who've been raised in pure blood households, that sort of thing and some of the young Lords here. Anyway, no one will touch me because of my background, my parents dying, how they died by Death Eaters and you being my Aunt."

"Susan, don't worry about that. There's some good young man who's preparing himself for you. It just takes time."

"I know, but, well, there is one. And, well, it's why I want to talk with you about how 'proper' this is. I've heard about it being done, among the Lords and all."

"Susan!"

"Please, don't get upset, Auntie. There's something else I'd like to talk with you about. Harry is a nice person. He's already married to two other women, Daphne and Hermione. I knew them before all this happened, before Harry inherited all his Lordship's. What I'm trying to say, is, I've been thinking of being his Vassal."

She looked up at her Aunt Amelia, afraid that she'd disapprove of her decision.

"I thought that would be your decision, Susan. You know that, ultimately, it's your decision. I can only give you advice. But, if this is what you truly want to do, go ahead. You've got a good man in your life, one who's willing to publicly protect you. There are not that many good men out there who'll be willing to take on that level of responsibility. Just be most discrete about all this and not go around running your mouth about the relationship that you and he has. That's being a 'gossip whore' and that's NOT who you are. Just take care of yourself. I realize that you're doing this for our Family, our House's protection and ultimately, strengthening our ties to his Lordship's many Houses."

"Thanks, Auntie. I appreciate your understanding and willingness to stand by my side."

"Well, Harry IS a rather good looking young man. If I were in your shoes and he made that offer to me, I'd be rather hard pressed to NOT turn him down." Amelia looked at her niece, smiling. She leaned her head towards Susan "Even at my age!"

"AUNTIE!", Susan tried to look shocked, but she laughed and smiled. They hugged. "Aunt Amelia, if he does make you that offer of you being his Vassal, take it! You've been alone for far too long. No one, it seems, is willing to step up and take your hand. They all seem afraid of you as the Head of the DMLE. Harry's not afraid. I do think he'd be good for the both of us."

"Thank you, Susan, for your understanding. Now, I've got to go and talk with him and see what his reactions to having you as his Vassal is. Take care of yourself, and like I mentioned, lets keep this topic of conversation private, just between us and Harry and his two wives. It's not for the public to know. Especially where I'm involved."

"I totally understand, Auntie. You can trust me."

"Good, now, I've got to go. Keep me posted, oh, but don't mention anything explicit, if you send me an owl. No names, or what you're doing. Owls can be intercepted. Just mention your school work, in general, and your school 'subjects'. You know what I mean."

"I do, Auntie, believe me, I do! I love you Auntie. I really do."

They both hugged one another good bye, and Amelia left. As she was walking out of the Hufflepuff Common Room, she was thinking of what she'd said to Susan, 'What would be my answer to Harry if he made me the offer of me being his Vassal? It's been many years since I've been with a man. I know I'd have to give myself to him, it'd be wonderful to be wanted by a good man again. And have him, 'inside' me, taking me, that's part of me being his Vassal, my duties.' Amelia smiled to herself and her thoughts racing through her mind at her enjoyment. 'If he does make me that offer, I'll accept. Susan just implied that that'd be good for me. But, for a good powerful Wizard like Harry is, I'd gladly spread myself for him as often as he'd desire me! It's been too long.' Amelia subconsciously licked her lips. And, she was smiling.

As Amelia was walking the stone corridors of Hogwarts, she saw a young woman appear in front of her. She seemed to be made of a glowing column of light, yet she looked as solid as any other person.

"Good morning, Madam Amelia Bones. My name is the Lady Hogwarts. I am the manifestation of the Castle and it's Magic as made by my four Creators, the Founders. I've been sent by my Heir, the Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of Hogwarts, to give you a message that he is expecting you in his private quarters. Please, allow me to walk with you and show you the way."

Amelia was taken by complete surprise at this. 'Never had I even thought this was possible! The Castle sentient?! And a woman representing it? What else is there?' Amelia thought to herself.

"Thank you. I appreciate this kindness."

She nodded as she led Amelia to the Private Quarters.

"May we have some conversation? I've never heard of you, even when I was a student here."

"No one else does know about me, at least in this form. I am The Castle's manifestation of it's Magic as designed by my creators, mostly by Rowena Ravenclaw. In fact, I look exactly like her."

'Rowena Ravenclaw ', or the castle's representation of her, looked at Amelia, and smiled. "Thank you for liking me, and accepting me. I remember you as a student here. You were most kind to the other students in your house as well as in the other Houses. Your grades were most exemplary."

Amelia was stunned! That level of detail was astonishing in and of itself.

"Then, would you remember any of the other students?"

"Yes, I remember them all. Everyone of them since the days of my Founders. The school and it's students has not really changed in my thousand years of existence."

"If you remember all the students, then, you'd know of what some have done, could you have at least talked to the Headmasters and told them? Would you have been able to prevent, say, someone like Voldemort from arising?"

The Manifestation of the School, the Lady, stopped at looked at Amelia with the saddest of expressions on her face. "I've tried, but none of them would listen to me. They all thought they knew best."

"Even Albus Dumbledore?"

The Lady's Countenance suddenly turned 'dark', an angry scowl appeared on her face! "Especially HIM! Of all my Heads that have sat in that office, he's been the worst! The absolute WORST! He is a complete Abomination. I've tried to warn him about Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he would not listen, especially when I told him that that awful student had made multiple Horcrux's."

She looked at Amelia and almost cried. "I had no one to talk with, no one to console me, I had no one who'd put their arms around me! This, is a very lonely existence, even with all the students and my complete remembering of each and every one of them. My memory of the day to day activities here is staggering, but, they each and everyone has their Free Agency, and I can't interfere with that. I'm forbidden."

"I assume, by your creators, the four founders?"

"Yes. Only my heir can make changes that I can follow."

"I'm the head of the DMLE, and I can see where having you looking out for the students, and heading off any potential threat or problem would be a tremendous asset. Would I have your approval of my talking with your current Heir about this and see what positive influence he can make that'd help you? Harry's a very decent and kind hearted young man."

"I would appreciate all you could do to help me. In return, I'll see what I can do to pass on any information that would be of interest to you."

"Thank you, kind Lady. I'll do all that I can to render you assistance."

Lady Hogwarts nodded in acceptance. "We are here. Just knock and someone will answer. Anytime you're here, I'll be aware of your presence."

"Oh, may I ask you a favor?"

"Yes."

"My Niece, Susan Bones, in Hufflepuff House, would you keep an eye on her, see what you can do to either protect her or somehow, if you can, let me know if she's in any danger?"

"I'm aware of the conversation that she had with both you and my Heir. She's an important part of my Heir's life right now. She has my complete protection. You need not worry. When my heir placed her under his protection, and that included you, then I'm committed to protecting her with all my resources, which are vast. Not even the current Headmaster, that scoundrel and Abomination Albus Dumbledore or 'Dumbledork' as my Heir has referred to him as, not even HE knows of all my resources and abilities."

"I want to thank you. If I could give you a hug, to show you my appreciation, I would, Lady Hogwarts."

It was at this point that the Lady Hogwarts walked up to Amelia and put her arms around her, Amelia doing the same, and the two women hugged one another tightly for many long moments in time. The Lady Hogwarts seemingly crying tears of happiness and joy and having a new found friend and confidant. Afterwards, they pulled themselves apart, looking at one another with love, joy and understanding.

"I don't know if you can, but, you're always welcome in my home, the House of Bones, forever, Lady Hogwarts. You have a kind soul."

"And you also, are always welcome here in my home, no matter what the current Headmaster might try to do. This is MY home, not his. You are my dear friend now. And Always will be."

Harry opened the door and welcomed Amelia in.

"I've been expecting you, Amelia. Please, come in. And I want to thank you, Lady Hogwarts, for showing her the way. You're very kind. Please, stay, if you will, Lady Hogwarts. We've much to discuss."

"Thank you, Lord Hogwarts."

"While we're here, please, call me 'Harry'. All those titles makes me kinda uncomfortable. I'm not any better than anyone else. Just more 'fortunate' shall I say?"

"Thank you, Harry. Now. I'd love to talk with you about my niece, Susan and what happened a day or so ago, the Duel?"

"Ah, yes, the Duel. That seems to be the topic of conversation, lately. Anyway, it was Daphne here, who'd taken on the part of Susan's Champion and defeated Blaise Zabini. Daphne extracted as payment ten percent of the House of Zabini, not much mind you, but some that would remind him of being angry in public, that sort of thing."

"I didn't want to make him and his House a Pauper. We've got so much, and I didn't want to make an enemy of him and his House, at least, not too much of an enemy." It was Daphne who'd made this last statement.

"I understand that, and you've got my complete support. I appreciate your defending my Niece, Lady Slytherin. I shudder to think of what would have happened to both Susan and myself, had Blaise won."

"Well, it didn't happen, you are protected by my Lordship's of not only as the Heir of Hogwarts but of the combined Houses of Potter and Black. I don't want to see any harm come to either of you two Ladies."

Amelia was unsure of how to approach this next subject. "That's kind of what I'd like to speak with you about. Susan mentioned her desire to be your Vassal. I don't know how else to broach this delicate of a subject, but . . ."

"That was Susan's idea to begin with. I've already got two wives. I'm still being trained by Daphne, here, since she knows much more about the way's of the Ancient and Noble Families."

"Well, in my job, I have to deal with the Lords of many of the Ancient and Noble families and I've taught Susan since she was young. Her parents, her father is my brother, they were both killed by an Attack of Death Eaters towards the end of the first war. My Husband was an Auror, he being taught by Alastor Moody, 'Mad Eye' Moody as many know him. It was during this fight that he lost his eye. During that fight, not only did I loose my husband, but my brother and his wife. At least all those Death Eaters sent by Voldemort were killed. That only leaves Susan and myself to carry on the Bones name and House."

"Well, Amelia, I can understand where you're coming from. How comfortable would you be, with Susan and I, uh, shall we say . . ."

"Let me help you with that Harry, I'm completely comfortable with Susan being your Vassal as long as it's what she wants. If, and with this thought, I'm just shooting in the dark, if Susan has any children, I'd love for them to carry the 'Bones' name so that they can carry on the Headship of my and Susan's Home. We Bones' Ladies need a good man to help us with that particular affair, one who'd not take undue financial advantage of us. I think you'd be that rather delightful young man."

Harry smiled but was uncomfortable with this part. "Uh, Thanks, Amelia. You won't have to worry about the financial part. I'll take complete care of Susan, both financially and Housing with a stipend being automatically transferred to her Gringott's account."

"Thank you, Harry, and I'll be keeping all these arrangements strictly confidential, just between us. I've mentioned that confidential part to Susan and she agrees with it."

"Thank you, Amelia. I appreciate that very much, as do my two wives, Daphne and Hermione."

Harry got up and walked around a bit, thinking. He turned to Amelia, "I'm not all that familiar with the complete 'application' of the Laws that Apply to the the Ancient and Noble Families, not like you and Susan and Daphne, so, I have to be, shall we say, 'guided'. So, if you have any other ideas or suggestions that would be applicable, please, let me know. I'd be very grateful to you and your House."

"I will so let you know, Harry. Also, if you have any more legal issues, I'd be more than willing to help you with that."

"I have been advised that the sides are realigning themselves. I've been told that ever since that day in the Wizengamot, with Ragnok, that Fudges' tenure in office is coming to a close and that I'm in a place to help clean up the Ministry, both in the Wizengamot and in the Minister's office. I'd like your suggestions on how to proceed with this. I want to do the right thing. For example, if I'm to lend my support for the next Minister, I'd want him," and it was here that Harry looked directly into Amelia's eyes without blinking, "or HER, to firstly, with all arrests, the individual be given a speedy trial, and secondly, not take bribes, such as has been said that Fudge has been doing. Or so my source has told me. Oh, and some kind of way to test that all Ministry employees are questioned under Veritiserum, or a Magical Oath sworn on truthfulness, or some degree of their Magic or using legilimacy. We've got to weed out Voldemort's people."

"Harry, you're the first person who's said as much in so many direct, explicit words. No one in the Ministry has the courage to speak up and say that. It seems that whenever someone does, something happens to them and they either retract their words or they're either injured or killed outright. In any way, the message is gotten through to the masses and no one talks."

"Ok, we'll talk more on this and how to initiate these suggestions. Mind you, this will put the both of us up front and at the top of the list of those who don't want this passed. I've been on Voldemort's list since the day I was born, so, I'm used to it. I just don't want either you or Susan hurt to get to me. I WILL protect the both of you, no matter what it takes. I've got an alliance with the Goblins, since that day in court, plus other alliances. Right now, I'm not without support. But, right now, we both need to come up with a candidate for Minister. And, I feel that I'm too young for that job. Wait till Voldemort is dead, his Supporters are either in Azkaban or dead and I'm at least much older and more experienced." Harry smiled at Amelia.

"I understand, Harry. In any case, you've got my support, both publicly and Privately!" Amelia smiled at Harry in return. _'There's just something about this young Lord, this nice young man who exudes confidence that attracts me to him.' _Amelia thought to herself.

The Lady Hogwarts looked at Amelia and smiled, nodding her head in seeming approval.

Amelia looked at her and then back at Harry, 'Hmm', she was thinking.

"Harry, I've been talking with the Lady Hogwarts here; She's very nice and extremely perceptive. Have you thought of asking for her help and any suggestions that she may have that'd help you?"

With that opening, the Lady Hogwarts looked at Amelia and smiled a grateful smile and a nod of her head.

"I didn't know that I could ask for her help or that she'd even want to give me any suggestions. I just didn't know how to even ask her what she knows or that she'd even want to give me any help. I don't know that much about her. I would like to though, but I don't know how to go about it."

"Well, Harry, she's here and you're her Heir. She wants to help you. She has her own opinions and desires, but, she needs to work through you to accomplish anything. For example, she doesn't like, nor trust, Albus Dumbledore. I do think that's one area you both agree on. Why don't you, after I leave, talk with her, ask her questions and tell her you'd like to listen to her suggestions and ask her how you can help her. She IS very lonely and wants someone, living, to accompany her while she's here. This is, after all, her home. She's a veritable font of knowledge and information. You can't loose."

"Ok, I'll take your suggestions. Oh, How did you know all this?"

"Simple, when she came to me to tell me that you were waiting for me, she walked with me to take me here, to show me the way. She and I talked quite a bit. We've ended up very good and close intimate friends."

Harry was surprised. He looked at the Lady Hogwarts and thoughts, partial as they were, were beginning to form in his mind. He nodded his head in seeming approval of them. "Lady Hogwarts, please, remain here after Amelia leaves, I'd love to talk with you, if that meets with your approval."

"I will, Lord Hogwarts, and my Heir. I do desire to talk with you."

"Well, Harry, seems we've covered most of our business. I'll be staying in touch with you, by elf, as that's most secure."

"Thank you, Amelia for all that you've done for me and will do for me and mine, in the future. I do look forward to working with you, in all ways."

Amelia turned to go, but she turned around and spoke her heart: "Harry, I'd love to be your Vassal and to submit to you as such. I realize that you probably have others and I'm not jealous of either, them, nor of your wives. I'm just grateful to have the chance to be your Vassal." Amelia was looking directly into Harry's Emerald Green Eyes, her heart was racing, her pulse pounding in her ears. She'd just blurted out what she wanted, against all Social Protocol and hoped for the best.

Harry smiled. "Ok, then. When we do meet, for that purpose, I'd love for it to be at Potter Manor, It's very private. Only myself, Daphne and Hermione and the Potter Elves will be there and it's totally discrete, due to our public persona's, you need not worry. There, you can, shall we say, 'let your hair down'?! Harry smiled at this remark that he'd heard on the Telly at his Aunts' home.

"I fully agree with you and look forward to the time you call upon me as your Vassal." Amelia took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently. She wanted to kiss him on his cheek, but felt that that was being too 'forward' – at least for now. 'I'll wait till after our first time 'together', for that!' She thought to herself. Amelia left the Apartment of her new Liege Lord and went back to her home, a very happy woman. As she was leaving and arrived home she thought to herself,_ 'looks like it'll be soon when I'll be notified, maybe this weekend. I better prepare myself and an overnight bag. My new Liege Lord will be 'taking' me soon, and I do hope it'll be this weekend! It's been so very long since I've been with a man, and a young man at that!'_

"Well, dear Husband, seems you've been very successful in making alliances today. I'm proud of you." Daphne leaned over and kissed her husband on his lips and caressed him, privately.

"As I, too, am proud of my Husband, for protecting those who need it. I'm grateful that it's you who are going to be with them." Hermione kissed her husband on his lips and caressed his bum.

"When you need either of us," Hermione said.

And here Daphne spoke up, "or BOTH of us," just let us know. Both women smiled at him.

"I will, ladies, I will, but now, I want to talk with the Lady Hogwarts, she and I have some things to discuss. You both may listen in if you want. You're both her Heirs."

"Thank you, my Heir, for taking the time to willingly talk with me. To make matters concise, I have no trust in the current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He is deceitful, and is now, as we speak, undertaking deceitful plans to overthrow both you and the Ministry. Ever since he's been here, as a Professor and long since before that, as a student, he's been collecting samples of each student he's come in contact with, in order to make polyjuice potion, this, done, to serve any of his future needs. Additionally, he had been the one who saw Tom Marvolo Riddle, the orphan, for who he was and cultivated him into being the Dark Wizard he is today. You know him as 'Voldemort'. He did this in order to defeat him and thus be forever known as the only Wizard to conquer Two of the most Notorious Dark Wizards in our History: Grindenwald and Voldemort. The previous Dark Wizard, was his friend, Whom Albus Dumbledore used his Power of Legilimency on plus the Imperious curse to make him what he was, or is, what people thought he was, but in actuality, wasn't. Neither of these two wizards were not dark but were forced to be so by Albus. He set them up for his eventual defeating them to make himself look better. I have the proof in the form of memories that would be acceptable in your courts of Magical Law."

Harry stood there, stunned! As, too, did his two wives.

"I TRUSTED him!" Hermione shouted. "That Bastard! Hermione walked up to the Lady Hogwarts, "We will use the proof you give us, TODAY!, to file charges against him!" Hermione turned to her beloved husband, "Harry, You've got to do something! Someone has too! The deaths, the decimation of whole entire families, and Houses, the pain and suffering that's happened since Grindenwald, it's ALL traced back and laid at the feet of Dumbledore!"

"Calm down, Hermione, calm down. Loosing your temper at this time would only serve his purposes. Lady Hogwarts, can you give me that proof so that I may give it to the Head of the DMLE? Now?"

"Yes, I can. Or, you may summon her and I'll give it to her myself."

Harry called out for his ever faithful Elf: _**"Dobby! I need you!"**_

Dobby appeared before Harry. "What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, do you know Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Yes, Dobby knows her, she was here, today, talking with the younger Bones witch and again talking with the Grand Lady Hogwarts and you. I know her."

"I want you to go to her, tell her I need her and for you to bring her to me as soon as you can, Use absolute haste, but be very cautious and let no one take you! You may take as many other elves as you can get. Have the elves ready for battle and to defend both you and her. Bring her here. She must be protected!"

Dobby's large eyes got bigger than they usually were, but then after he understood the level of need, his eyes narrowed into a squint, his smile transposing into a grin, showing many, many large pointed fearsome teeth, looking like awful daggers. "Dobby understands completely, and will do as you request."

With that said, he disapparated.

"We wait till Dobby and his elves return."

"Hermione, I want the Lady Hogwarts to give her legal proof to Amelia. Additionally," With that partial statement made, he turned to the Lady Hogwarts, "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of and Heir to Hogwarts, do officially release Albus Dumbledore from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all other Positions, both those listed and unlisted. I hereby appoint the Lady Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, effective immediately! SO. MOTE. IT. BE!"

With that said, Harry again spoke to the Lady Hogwarts, "I wish to ask you for your help."

"Anything, my Heir, you've just now relieved me of many worry's."

"Don't let Albus know or feel like any changes have been made as far as him loosing his positions here. If and when he appears onto the school grounds, I want you to place an immediate shield around his person, including underneath his feet. I want this shield to contain all his magic, and in fact, if you are able to do so, drain ALL and I mean ALL of his magic from him! Then, Bind him, both magically and Physically, and immediately notify both me and Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE. In the process, do NOT tell him both, of your existence and what nor why this is being done to him. He is to be held incognito until his trial."

"It shall be done, my Heir. With my gratitude."

Dobby appeared in front of Harry, along with Amelia and the army of Elves that protected their charge.

"Dobby has brought Amelia Bones as you requested, Harry Potter, the Greatest of All Wizards! Dobby and the other elves are pleased to serve you."

"Thank you Dobby, and please, wait here, I've got another assignment for you."

Dobby nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Amelia, please, accept my most humble apologies for bringing you here like this on such short notice. The Lady Hogwarts has told me that she has legal proof that Dumbledore has used the Imperius curse on two individuals and is the base reason for the magical wars since the days of Grindenwald, plus he's taken personal samples of students since he was a student here, himself. Can you arrest him and have an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to bring him to trial?"

Of all the topics that Amelia had thought that this meeting would be about, THIS was not even considered. "Yes, but I'd have to have the proof in my hands now. When I do have that proof, I'll start the paperwork immediately and notify Fudge and it'll be up to him to notify the Wizengamot members of the meeting. If all goes smoothly, we can have the trial tomorrow morning."

Upon hearing that, the Lady Hogwarts withdrew a long series of memories from her vast mind and Amelia conjured many unbreakable vials and stored them in. "My Heir, behind this bookcase, if you move it, you'll find the vast library of labeled and dated vials of hair samples that he took from students, professors and any visitors who were here. It goes back over a century. Many of the samples he took, the persons are both nationally known and internationally known and are very powerful and wealthy individuals. Some, are even Goblins who've visited here. That, in itself, may prove very interesting, my Heir."

"Amelia, I don't know what'll happen with these samples, but, if it's at all possible, I'd like for any samples that are from my parents, their parents, etc., to be either preserved or given to me. At the very least, let me know."

"Harry, I'll do what I can. This case, alone, will rock our world. There's gonna be a lot of very angry people who'll want Albus' head. Even if he somehow gets out of this, he'll be hunted down. There's gonna be people, both in our country and internationally who'll want him rather than Voldemort. Even the dark families are gonna put out a Blood Feud on him no matter what happens in court. You're going to have to have Minerva to put some 'distance' between her and Albus, however that's done. It's gonna hurt the School, I just don't see any other way around that!"

"Ok, but if you need my help or the Lady Hogwarts' help, just ask either of us. You'll get it. And, my help to both you and Susan stands. If you want, I'll assign some elves to be with you everywhere you go for your protection. I'll do that especially for Susan, while she's here. You're both my Vassals and I protect, absolutely, what's mine! I hope I don't offend you in saying that, Amelia."

"You haven't offended me in any way, Harry. You're still my Liege Lord and I'm still your Vassal, even though you've not taken what's due you – yet." She was smiling when she said this. Amelia walked up to Harry, standing in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, a very intimate gesture. "Harry, my Liege Lord, I want, NEED, to be 'taken' by you, so very much and soon. Please!" Amelia was looking directly into his Emerald Green Eyes. She wanted him to understand the intensity of her needs.

"I understand, Amelia. Lets make it for this weekend at Potter Manor, starting Friday night after you get off work. Oh, and if you want, you may bring Susan along with you. That'll be more discrete, that way. Ok?"

Amelia bowed her head at Harry, "Yes, my Lord, we'll both be there." She was smiling.

"Let's get started on Dumbledork's trial, get the paperwork started and see if we can either draw him in and capture him or at least get the trial started without him and we'll get together. I don't want to wait on taking you. I'd like to make it happen at Potter Manor, both with you and Susan, separately, of course. It'll be much more private there, and anyone who's there will be just family, me, Daphne, Hermione and of course, my Vassals. No one will be talking about what happens there, so you may totally relax and put away your 'public face' and thoroughly enjoy yourself, which is the idea. Would that be ok with you?"

"Yes, my Liege Lord, I look forward to being 'taken' by you at Potter Manor. Just notify me, discretely."

"I will. It'll be a day or so, so be prepared at least for overnight, if not for the entire weekend."

"I will be making preparations immediately and taking care of the paperwork to get Albus' trial started. I'll see you later." Amelia leaned over and kissed Harry, full on his lips, parting them and giving him her tongue, fully! As she was flooing out, she saw Harry just standing there, breathless with a glazed look about him, and with a smile on his face. She also noticed his pants 'tenting up and out'. She, too, was smiling and she was thinking: 'Finally! This weekend I'll finally be 'taken' by my Liege Lord. Susan and I will no longer be the last of the Bones' family. And, my Magic will be stronger, for my Lord.'

Harry turned to Dobby, who was still there. "Dobby, I'd like for you to assign two of your elves, a male and a female elf, to guard Susan Bones, in Hufflepuff House. Have them stay with her all the time, and be on guard for any kind of magic, or people who are disillusioned or who might be using magic from some distance away from her."

"Dobby will see to it and have the best elves guarding her, Harry Potter."

Hermione and Daphne walked up beside Harry, placing a hand, each, on his shoulders. "Looks like you have things started that will take care of Dumbledore." Hermione mentioned, thinking.

"At least his days are numbered, of being the most powerful wizard in our world." Daphne stated. "And, we owe it all to you, our dear Husband and Lord."

"Now, Hermione, what can we do to 'reward' him for such outstanding work? Humm?"

"Well, he does have two vassals that can can take care of him." Hermione added.

"True, and one of them is the Head of the DMLE!"

"Yes, he's got her eating out of the palm of his hand."

Daphne laughed, "I was thinking he had her doing 'something' else. Lets just say, that she's a real 'sucker' for some things! And Hermione, I do want to watch Amelia sucking on our Harry!" Both women laughed at their humor.

"Yes, both of them will be real 'suckers', that is, if they're any good!" Hermione said while laughing at their private humor.

"Wait, 'both' of them? What about Rita? From the sound of her letter to our dear Husband, the Most Powerful, Magically and Politically, Wizard that he is, that letter Rita wrote sounded like she wanted to get laid! I do think she wanted to get her arse NAILED to her bed, good and proper like!" Daphne stated.

Hermione was really smiling at this image that was conjured up in Hermione's mind. She recalled some of the Horrible ways that Rita Skitter had misportrayed Harry in the Daily Prophet. Hermione never did appreciate that. "You know something? When, and I'm not saying 'if', but WHEN Harry does get her, I want to be there when he gets her in his bed, there at Potter Manor, and really NAILS her arse to his bed, good and proper! I'm not talking about him 'taking' her just once, either! She's gonna know that she's serving a very Powerful Magical Liege Lord and she'll need to submit to him for all she's printed about him that hurt him." Hermione had that 'look' on her face that showed that she's about to get her prey. "And, I'm gonna enjoy watching!"

Daphne leaned a little closer to her, "Be careful, sweetie, you just might get so caught up in things that you just might find yourself 'participating', in more ways than just watching!" Daphne smiled a great big smile. 'I'm gonna enjoy it when it happens!' Daphne thought to herself! "I'm REALLY gonna enjoy it!"

"Enjoy what, darling?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Daphne.

"What? Oh, nothing, dear, nothing at all. I just want you to enjoy yourself, you've earned it." Daphne had that 'dreamy' look about her face.

_** ~Hufflepuff Common Room~**_

Susan Bones was sitting in the Common Room when two elves popped in next to her. It WAS a bit unusual, but not entirely unheard of.

"Missy Susan Bones? We are the elves that our Master, the Great and Noble Lord Hogwarts has sent us to protect you."

Susan was as surprised as they come.

Everyone in the 'Puff's common room turned their attention to what was happening.

"Why me? What've I done?"

"You've done nothing wrong. There's some legal issues that your Aunt, the Great Madam Bones is facing in the next day or two, and you will need protecting. We are to go with you everywhere you go, no exceptions. We elves have a feeling that there'll soon be a price on your head. As long as we look after you, you'll be alright. We can get more help to protect you if needed."

"What do I do in the meantime?" Susan was looking around at her fellow 'Puff's and thought that some might try to get her for the reward.

"Just continue doing what you normally do, but, don't go anywhere that is out of the ordinary. We do have other eyes on you that you nor anyone else can see."

This event has just placed one Lady Susan Bones at the top of everyone's Gossip List. What they didn't know was that the elves were told NOT to talk about Susan being the Vassal of Lord Hogwarts – 'untaken', as it were, at least at this time! And, Susan knew that, and realized that with the protection of the Elves and the other 'unseen' eyes that were looking out for her, whoever and or whatever they were, her time was fast approaching for her to fulfill her 'duties' as his Vassal.

Susan looked about, nervously, biting her lower lip some. _'I know Harry will be wanting me, soon, and I know I'm nervous, but I am looking forward to it. I couldn't be with a better man.'_ Her thoughts were running a bit amuck and if anyone had preformed Legilimency on her, they would have seen many 'steamy' thoughts!

She was smiling.

One of her House Mates came up to her, with a distance between them due to the Elves guarding her, "Susan, we've all noticed that you've got another emblem on your robes, isn't that the emblem of Hogwarts?"

Susan looked up at her, thinking. "Yea, my House, the House of Bones is under the direct protection of Lord Hogwarts and All of his Ancient and Noble Houses."

"What about your Aunt? She's the Head of the DMLE. Can't she protect you?"

"Yes, she can, but only up to a point. I guess all this protection is from that Duel that Happen with Blaise and the Lady Slytherin."

"Is all that that you said, you know, about the Pure Bloods, their magic reducing, is that all true?"

"Yea, every word of it. There's been lots of research done by the Unspeakable's for a long time, and the only conclusion that they've come up with is that they've all intermarried and that's what's affected their Magical Core. There's no Pure Bloods here in our house, so, look at your ability's to preform magic. Most if not all of you have Muggle's in your family and that's what keeps your Magical Core, oh, what was the word that Auntie used . . . Oh, yea, diversified. Your Magical Core needs to be diversified. You need people in your family background who're not related to you to keep you strong.

"What'll happen to us then? Most of us are from Muggle families! Does that mean that we'll loose our magic?"

"No, for you, since you've got Muggle Blood in you, you'll be ok. The problem is, that if you're Pure Blood, like, say, take for example Malfoy: If he marries another Pure Blood, like say, Parkinson, then since neither of them have any Muggle Blood in them, their children may not be Magical. The report my Auntie had, says that if you've not had any Muggle Blood in your family background for the last five generations, then you'll start having Squibs. And that after that, even if the squibs start having children, then it'll take another five generations, at least, for some magic to appear in the Blood line. It takes at least five generations of marrying into Muggles, if not more, to dilute the Pure Blood Genes in order for the Magic to reappear ."

"Is that why some of us have muggle parents? Are you saying that somewhere in our family lines, we who are born to both Muggle Parents, we have Magical Grandparents way back in our family history?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, or more precisely what the report from the Unspeakables said. They're the ones who came up with all this information, it wasn't me."

"What'll happen if two pure bloods get married and have squib children?"

"Don't you know the Legal Status of Squibs?"

"Not really, all I'm doing is getting my magical education here, and for me, it's expensive. Dumbledore really squeezes my parents. They don't really like him for that reason."

"I can understand your reasoning, but, Squibs don't inherit like fully Magicals do. Squibs can only inherit gold plus the balance of any business contracts that are in force until they expire. Squibs can't inherit business contracts. Nor can they inherit the real estate, Mansions, houses. Once a squibs' magical parents die, they're given till the end of the month to cash out their parents gold that's in their vaults, and the Goblins will buy out their business contracts, at a very steep discount, and send them out into the Muggle World. Most first or second and sometimes third generation Squibs have a very difficult time readjusting to the Muggle World."

"Is that why some of us, who have Muggle Parents, is that why we have Magic?"

"Exactly. Take someone you know who has both parents as Muggles, at one point in that families past, one or sometimes both sets of grandparents or some degree of great Grandparents were magical. That's why they're magical. It took up to five generations, sometimes more, to fully dilute the pure blood magic to produce a fully magical person."

"You mean like Granger? Hermione Granger? The one Harry married who inherited from Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, you catch on quickly. Somewhere in Hermione's, or should I refer to her as Lady Hufflepuff, somewhere in her background, she is directly descended from Helga Hufflepuff!"

"Then why can't the generation of newer Magical's re-inherit from their Magical Past?"

"Oh, that's easy: Greed! Pure and simple. You either keep what you've got or you loose it. That's why we have legal Dueling where the winner takes all, like what happened between Lady Daphne Slytherin and Blaise Zabini. The only way to re-inherit from your forbear's past is to change the Laws, but, Guess who controls the Wizengamot?"

"The Pure Bloods?" Someone hesitantly asked.

"Correct. They make the Laws that support themselves, and it protects what they've got. Anyone who's not of Pure Blood Status, just looses out."

"But, what about Lord Hogwarts? Isn't he pure blood?"

"Yea, he is, BUT, and here's the big 'but': Even though he's Pure Blood, he was raised by Muggles, and they hated him, worked him worse than the Goblins worked their Slaves. He's on the side of the Muggle Born and Half Bloods. He gives anyone a chance."

Everyone there in her 'Puff' House had a good education and opened their eyes.

"Oh, well, ok then, I hope you don't mind the questions. None of us have ever heard of anything like this. If you need our help, please ask. Us 'Puffs' always stick together."

"I will, I've not forgotten any of you. Oh, and Thanks, for thinking of me."

"Anytime, anytime."

**_ Chapter 14 ~Slytherin Common Room~_**

Pansy walked in the Common Room. She'd just got back from the Library, and right now, what she'd studied, the homework she should have been working on was the last thing on her mind. She was good at collecting gossip and tonight the rumor's that were circulating were worth their weight in Gold Galleons.

More so!

She was of a Pure Blood Family. They were so Pure that she didn't even know of a single Muggle, nor anyone who'd be directly related to one of her direct ancestors since before the time of the Great Merlin himself! From the gossip that she'd heard, it was almost a known fact that witches in her 'circumstance' would not be able to have children with full Magical abilities. And, if THAT were true, her value as a wife to Draco would mean that she'd be worthless! The only good thing that's come out of this is Harry, or Lord Potter-Hogwarts has taken her under her protection. Not her House, mind you, but just her. At least, she might be able to find someone who'd want her based on that!

Otherwise, what Pure Blood Wizard who'd eventually be on the Wizengamot would want a wife who'd only be able to give him a child who'd be classified as a Squib? Shite!

About the only husband she'd be able to get would be one of those 'Weasley's'. She thought of being married to that red haired disgusting freak of an eating machine who was Ron. 'Imagine being with him, standing nude in front of him and KNOWING that he's gonna be mounting me and drooling on me as he's screwing me! And all I'd get would be a worthless Squib, a husband who only eats, plays sports, oggles other witches and drinks till he passes out in my bed, stinking of Fire whiskey and THEN, when he gets conscience, he wants to screw me again! Oh, and I can't forget having to listen to him tell me over and over again how he's the best Mate of one Harry fing Potter! I'd be the laughing stock of Pure Blood Society!

But, at least I've got Lord Potter-Hogwarts' Protection till 'then'.

Pansy stormed into her dorm room and threw down her books and laid on her bed. 'What am I going to do now! After today, any wizard who's halfway decent is gonna be taken before Supper this evening, and that includes that half wit who carries that blasted camera around! Shite, after a while, even that Half Giant, what's his name, Hagrid, will be being considered as husband material. Not one Pure Blood wizard will be able to get a single date, Humphf! Draco won't even be able to BUY a woman. He's gonna have to go out into the Muggle world, and swish and charm his way around the Muggle girls to get one who not only is willing to marry him, but have to go through the putrid affair of being mounted and impregnated by him! She'd be lucky to have anything! Not that Draco's got anything down there between his legs anyway! Every time he had me, I didn't feel a thing! He was moaning, groaning, and grunting and over in thirty seconds before I even knew what'd happened! What a mess he made on me. And THATS what I'm hoping to get?

At least this new twist has SOME good parts to it. Seems the more Pure the Blood is the less they have between their legs! I can testify to that!'

'What am I going to do? Oh, yea, marry a mudblood, get impregnated by him! Yea! That's it! WOW! Aren't I brilliant?! Daddy will really be jumping for joy over this! At least with a mudblood, any kids I'd have will be fully Magical! Better than what I'd get from Draco! So much for my plans to be the wife of a Lord and have an easy life!

Shite! Shite! SHITE!'

Pansy's supposed plans for her future were seeming to be going down the drain and she was not seeing anything she could do about it. She wasn't alone; There were many who were in the same position.

The House of Slytherin was in an almost blind panic! Some of the younger years who've been listening in were going to their Head of House – one Severus Snape – who, as always, was a rather delightful person to converse with, to bring your most delicate of problems to. Especially for the Witches! Of course, growls, grunts and cold stares and a heartless voice were all they'd receive, so, they all made paths to the only older woman who was there: the Lady Minerva McGonagall. She, of course, was very understanding and helped them along, giving advice, soothing nerves. For some reason, she was also the one who gave the boys their same advice.

She, above all other faculty members, was trusted.

Even by the Snakes, but, they'd never admit it.

The Higher Year boys in Slytherin House got together and discussed what they'd heard. There were Blaise Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott and many others who kept a very low profile due to them being of Minor Houses with not that much in wealth, but, they were of similar minds.

"You all know that these rumors that're going around are all lies and innuendos designed to undermine our Families power, authority and wealth. It's all started by the Mudbloods to make themselves look better and be more powerful than they already are.

"Malfoy, I know what you're saying and there's nothing we can do about it. We can't prove otherwise." Blaise said. "You saw what happened to me."

"Yea, I saw and so did everyone in school. Daphne made a complete arse out of you. Now, if it were me dueling her, things would have turned out different!" Malfoy was starting on his route of bragging, and everyone there knew it. They'd all heard it previously.

"We all know what would have happened if it were you; You'd have lost your entire House and Daphne would have had you either in Azkaban for life or you'd have been a pauper in the streets along with your parents. The latter would have been guaranteed! So, don't tell me what you would have done! If you think you're so rich and powerful, why don't you go challenge Daphne, or better yet, Potter, to a Duel, winner takes all!"

Malfoy started to grab his wand when Nott held Malfoy's arm. "Don't Draco, we're not here to fight each other. We're here to find a resolution to our joint problem."

Everyone looked at Nott in surprise. He was not the most handsome of blokes, on the contrary some of the witches even said he gave old Snap a run for his money for being ugly.

"Where'd that bit of foresightfulness come from, Nott?" one of the boys from one of the Minor Houses asked, very surprised.

"It's always been there, I've just not let it be seen."

"Well, no matter how we feel or think about the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors that are running rampant in a school that's designed for us Pure Bloods, there's nothing we can do if eventually our kids become Squibs."

They all sat around grousing, complaining and trying to find some degree of fault elsewhere except where it should be placed: their own intolerance towards others who were not like themselves. And to press home that point they got some insight from a source none of them would have even considered.

Millicent Bullstrode came by them from classes and put her books down on the table next to them. She was of a pure blooded family, as much so as any of those who were sitting there complaining. She'd heard the rumors, but, she'd had a different perspective.

"I hear what you all are saying. I've heard the rumors." Millicent said.

"So what, it's not like you're going to get a husband any easier, what with these rumors going around." Draco sneered as he screwed up his face. What Draco didn't realize was that the expression on his face he was projecting onto the witch he didn't like, made him look, well, lets just say, unattractive, and not just on the outside, either. Many didn't realize that much of Millicent's 'beauty', for a lack of better words, was on the inside. Many fanatical Pure Bloods, the kind she had to be around, just didn't realize it.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, exactly. None of you will be having a better time than I have had, or will have in the future. I know the problem and how to solve it. Either none of you don't, or you refuse to acknowledge it."

Now, THIS statement got their attention! But, from someone like 'Millicent'?!

"Ok, Millie, spill your grand secret, teach us what you think you know." Nott said.

She stood there for a few moments, thinking and looking at her attentive audience.

"Ok, you're gonna have to sleep with the Mudbloods, or worse yet, a Muggle! And not only THAT, if you want your family lines to survive, you're gonna have to have a child by them! IF you do that, then you can marry any of these pure blooded princesses that you want and have your child by another woman, one who isn't pure blood. You'll just not be able to tell anyone who your child's natural mother is. It'll be your family's 'dirty little secret!' And with that, she smiled the biggest shite eating grin she could manage!

"Bull Shite! Like that'll ever happen, Bullstrode!" Malfoy practically shouted.

"Ah, sit your fing arse down, you pomposs little dandy. Your so called 'Upstanding Father' is the worst offender of them all!" Millie looked at them all, in their eyes, one by one.

"Where do you think all these 'mudbloods', as you so ungraciously call them, came from? You think that two Muggles went to bed, started shagging each other and 'presto!', nine months later they somehow, 'magically' created a baby who is fully Magical? You stupid bunch of idiots! All of you- more than ANYONE ELSE in this school should at LEAST have guessed the truth of it! Your fathers go out, get a Muggle woman, use the imperious curse on her, have their way with her, sometimes multiple times, then they use the imperious curse on the Muggle womans' husband or boyfriend so he'd have sex with her and here she comes up pregnant. The Muggle woman thinks it's her husbands child when in actuality it belongs to a pure blood wizard! THAT'S why we have so many Muggle borns in our world: Your F-ing fathers can't keep their little willies in their pants! THEY are the ones who've created this problem in the first place! All your fathers carry the Mark so why don't you go tell your lord and master what they've done. They're the one who've created the vast number of half bloods and mudbloods that they don't like!"

"Bullstrode, you're crazy!"

"Oh, am I? Where do you think all the magic that the Non Pure Bloods have, came from? You think two muggles shagging each other and nine months later they gave birth to a baby who is completely magical? You think that Muggles are the ones producing magicals?"

"Muggles have a way of determining who you're related to! Wouldn't it be nice to have the Muggle Healers give absolute proof that some of these Muggle Borns are actually RELATED to you – by BLOOD?! That'd give them a whole new definition of Pure Blood! Oh, and don't forget, all these Muggle Borns ARE IN FACT related to each of you – BY BLOOD! Your fathers are the ones that gave them their magic! So, unless you suck it up and have kids by muggles, you'll have to get it on with your blood relatives, which'll make the problem even worse!"

Millie turned to leave and as she did, she turned and added: "Like I said to begin with, You either have to have kids with a Muggle, or become Squibs and die out!"

As Millie was leaving, Tracey and Astoria were listening in, partly horrified, partly blanched with fear over their futures.

Tracy asked Millie: "Is all that, that you said, is it true?"

Astoria hung back and listened.

"Yea, every word of it. "There's nothing else they can do. If they start fighting and killing each other, it'll do nothing to help either side. All that'll do is to reduce the Gene Pool and make it more difficult. I pity all of us, really."

"How'd you know all this?" Astoria asked.

"I heard it in the library. Pansy was in there and left before I did. I think she's mad that her future with Draco is slipping away. You know, because of the possibility of having Squibs. Draco would blame that on her."

All three looked at each other. "Lets go see Pansy and see what we can do together." Astoria said.

_** Chapter 15**_

_** ~A Gathering of Snakes~**_

Author's Note: _This is a chapter that I 'whipped' out very quickly, but, after reading it several times, I've had a change of heart as to where it's headed. I stopped writing and read other stories where Harry and Pansy were the main characters and I got to wondering. Anyway, in my story here, Albus Dumbledore, otherwise known as 'Dumbldork' is a bad, manipulative character. I'm not really sure if this is where I want __the story to 'go', but, if I change my mind, then what I'll do is leave this chapter up and __add other chapters that'll 'redirect' you to the storyline that I'll then choose. I just wanted you, as readers, to know what I'm thinking and doing. Should you have any ideas of where you'd like the action to head, how you'd like the characters to 'be' or to turn out, Please, send me an E-mail in addition to a Review. _

_Mostly, I write for my own enjoyment and if/should any of you like my writings, then, I graciously welcome your input and I dearly thank each and every one of you. _

_Now, as us 'Yanks' across the 'Pond' say in Show Business: 'On with the Show!'._

Malfoy Manor is a very lovely place, almost being a Palace after Lucius married Narcissa Black and using her Dowry to build the home. The Gold came from the House of Black, given to their daughter, Narcissa, for her marriage to Lucius Malfoy. That was one of the conditions that Lucius placed upon the Black Family with the Betrothal Contract signed between that old crone's husband and Lucius' Father. Lucius told his father he wanted enough gold to build them a home that would one day reflect upon the Lord and his wife who would be living there. Oddly enough, Lucius' father looked upon his son, Lucius, with pride in this request. The old Malfoy Patriarch fairly well bleed the Black Family Patriarch dry of gold. This was the only chance for the Blacks to marry off their daughter in whom they were well pleased. And the Malfoy Patriarch knew this. Narcissa was taken aside the day of her Betrothal contract was signed and fairly well TOLD her that she'd better get herself pregnant that very night and it'd better be a son! Else, if that were not done, she'd find herself not only without a husband the next morning having she herself not fulfilling her side of the contract, BUT, the House of Black would NOT take her back: She'd find herself totally disowned, disinherited!

THIS, was the place that Narcissa found herself in: Being the wife of a very powerful Magical Lord, OR, knutless and living on the streets with only the clothes, rags on her back. Lucius told the Patriarch of the Black Family that if he didn't have a pregnant wife the next morning, he'd see to it, personally, that her wand would be snapped and she'd be thrown out of the Magical World, living amongst Muggles!

Oddly enough, the Black Family Patriarch fully agreed with this, as too, did that old Crone.

Since then, as history has painted her, Narcissa, being Lucius Malfoy's wife, she didn't really have a choice. She was totally forced into her predicament. The only love she had was her only child, her son, Draco, who was, unfortunately, the spitting image of his Father, both physically AND mentally! Narcissa was unusually nice to the elves, and they knew it.

Thus, her reply to her husband when he found out in the letter he received from Draco concerning Harry's elevation to all those Lordship's. Anything that would anger her husband, HAD to be of SOME worth to her. All this didn't include Lucius's extracurricular activities, which Narcissa long ago never questioned nor asked about! She was there the night she saw, with her own two eyes, Lucius bowing, groveling, before old Snake Face himself and had that infernal Mark burned into his body, into his flesh and tied to his magic!

She knew, then, that she'd lost him, all she had to do was to stay in the background, and allow the other Death Eaters to order her around in her own home, and, when she had no other choice, submit her body to them for their own carnal lusts, even while Lucius looked on, whether or not he allowed it, he never gave a single inclination!

This was, and is, Narcissa's Life!

No one Knew!

Except for one poor little elf,

who had the power to change it.

And that elf never knew, that such power, in him, existed.

There apparated in front of the Gates of Malfoy Manner an elderly man, with a long flowing white beard, wearing robes of the deepest blue. The images of celestial bodies on his robes were moving about as if they were, themselves, their actual counterparts. He really knew how to dress to impress.

Holding out his rather unique wand, uttering an incantation that was known only to him, he slipped through the Wards that surrounded Malfoy Manner.

His wand, now THAT'S and interesting story, but only if you care enough to look into the background of this elderly wizard, AND, if you are so 'bent' on reading children's stories. Sometimes, these stories have a basis in fact of their very origin. AND, consider the well known fact that this one elderly wizard had NEVER lost a Duel! Strange, isn't it?

Two things about him and what he did: First, his wand was of the utmost power. It could be compared, if it were explained to a Muggle car mechanic, a Supercharger or a TurboCharger. Not only did it channel the holders' magical energy, but increased it, magnified it by many orders of magnitude. The Wand makers who currently made wands, such as Ollivander, never considered a design so radical. This wand, made so long ago, and lost in the mists' of forgotten Time and Place, had been constructed by those Makers who were a part of the Muggle Empires, States, Nations. They learned many considerably new techniques by combining many knowledge bases. The Second, was the incantation that this one very Elderly man used. He has been a part of the Muggle World for his entire life and had learned many of the Technologies that Muggles invented, designed and used. He simply transferred those ideas to the use of Magic. It, in itself, was quite easy, but to his peers and World, they were quite unique.

He gracefully walked up the path to the Manor House and knocked on the door. Upon it being opened, an elf was there greeting him.

"Please announce to your Lord and Lady that Albus Dumbledore is here to see them."

He was invited in, but stayed in the hallway while he went to get them. This was going to be uncomfortable for the elf, because this visitor was not expected.

"Master Malfoy, we have a visitor here, Albus Dumbledore." the elf said to Lucius.

"What?!" Lucius responded. "I'm not expecting any visitors, especially him!"

The Elf remained silent.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly."

The elf bowed his head in reply and left.

Lucius walked into the hallway. "Greetings, Albus. What brings you here?"

Albus smiled, he was looking into Lucius' eyes for a brief moment and discovered what he suspected: No Magic.

"I've come here to discuss some business that we may have. A mutual interest, shall I say?" Albus was trying to be diplomatic. No need in pushing it.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Lucius. I was there in the Wizengamot, remember?"

Lucius' face fell. He had nothing to say. "Ok, what is it that you want? I'm very limited in what I can do. Without my magic, I'm severely restrained. The only way I can travel is by floo. I have to have with me either Narcissa or an elf to conduct any business when I'm outside the home. What Potter did to me is Unforgivable! ME! - A Pure Blood Lord, reduced to that of a filthy Muggle! His face was twisted up into that of pure hatred and rage. "I have duties that I can't see to now. It's a wonder I've not been either tortured or killed!"

"I'm fully aware of your responsibilities, Lucius. That's why I'm here. When I mentioned our 'mutual interests', I was referring to Harry Potter. He's become way too strong for either of us to handle alone. I was wondering about making a pact, a joining of forces, if you will, you, me, and lets just say, your 'business associates'. We, together, will be stronger and thus able to bring down Harry Potter. He will not be expecting anything like that from me. He trusts me. Think about it. If you agree, I have a way for you to regain your Magic. Afterall, I am not without resources."

Albus stood there, remaining silent.

Lucius stood there, surprise was the least of his reactions. Gobsmacked would be

a much better term, but still, having this conversation, with THIS wizard, was the last thing that Lucius would have guessed.

"Ok, right now, I can't defend myself against you, so, I'll have to go along with your plans. What is it you want of me?"

I want you to contact the rest of Tom's Inner Circle and bring them here. Tom, also. You swear allegiance to him getting your Mark back will then bring forth your magic. When that happens, your Magic will be fully available to you. Tell Tom, before he gets here that I want to call a Truce with him, in order for us to work together to defeat both Harry and the Ministry plus all the Houses who've sworn Allegiance to him. Harry has an enormous amount of power and he should not be underestimated."

"Albus, first, you should realize that he doesn't want to be called Tom, you should call him 'Voldemort'. He'd be more acceptable with that first step by you."

Albus thought for a moment, nodding his head in agreement. "Ok, I'll do that. Just have Voldemort here and let him know I only want to talk with him, not to fight. I have many resources that he can use."

"Done, but there's another matter: Trust. He's not going to trust you. Shite, he doesn't even trust any of us! Both of you, if you do get a face to face meeting, neither of you will trust the other. He's going to want to take from you everything you've got and if he is given the first opportunity to kill you, he will, and he won't hesitate, no matter what you're offering him."

"I understand what you're saying, but, tell him I have information he needs. Tell him he's been misled!" Albus stopped talking, he'd already given enough information. 'I've just got to wait and see what my bait has brought in. Time to sit back and see what the reaction is.'

"Ok Albus, I'll try, but, I'm putting my head on the block for you. I'll expect some kind of compensation for this. Afterall, I'm without magic and he doesn't work with people like me who've lost their magic. Right now, to him, I'm nothing more than a useless Muggle!"

Lucius turned and walked out of the room but before he got too many steps, he stopped. "Let me make a couple of Floo calls. That's the only way I can contact them."

Lucius left the room for a while, leaving Albus alone in the setting room, when Narcissa came in quietly.

Albus cast a charm to see if there was anyone listening in. He was very good at this sort of magic, as it took care of many of his surreptitious needs in the past.

"Albus? May I get you anything? Tea, perhaps?"

"No, no thank you Narcissa, but, well, tea would be gracious of you."

Moments later, an elf came in with a small tea service. "Thank you, Narcissa. You've always been a rather gracious hostess, even in school. Your manners then were impeccable. You do your House well, with your social skills. My own House has much to be desired in the way of such a charming Lady."

Narcissa bowed her head, showing her appreciation and submissiveness to her host. Her husband, Lucius, would not want her to act any other way.

Narcissa wanted to find out if there'd be any way he could help her. She at least wanted to discover his true motives, but thought best to keep her own council. She knew that Albus was very devious at maneuvering and didn't want to get caught up in any of his machinations. Not with knowing that on the other side stood Lucius and Voldemort!

She felt like a small helpless creature among stampeding elephants!

"You've got a grand Library here, Narcissa. Do you have any works by the Play write William Shakespeare?"

"Oh, yes, we've got all his works, many are original manuscripts. Many do not realize that he was fully Magical!"

"That is true, Narcissa. His plays were very intriguing. They taught us to play our part in life and all will come out well." Albus nodded his head slightly, a ploy that Narcissa immediately saw. She nodded her head in silent acknowledgment and sipped her tea. They both understood each other. Albus didn't want her hurt in any of this, despite how he felt towards Harry.

Albus had other plans for her, plans that didn't include Lucius!

More small talk ensued and shortly Lucius came back in, followed by Voldemort's Inner Circle.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Rudolphus LeStrange said as he walked into the room, spotting Albus.

Bellatrix remained silent, fuming as she normally does when faced with anyone whom she considers an 'enemy' of her Lord and Master. She wanted to be screeching and shrieking epitaphs and curses, drawing her wand, her favorite curse on the tip of her tongue, and ready to absolutely mean every syllable of it. But, unusually so for now, Lucius had her to hold her tongue. And, her wand. Things were looking up.

"We have here an opportunity for all of us to overcome our mutual problems." Lucius began the meeting. He knew that if negotiations failed many, if not all of the Inner Circle would be killed outright, including himself right off. For the sake of his own skin, he began a peaceful meeting.

Neither side trusted the other, but cool heads prevailed, at least, for now.

"I've come here to ask for your help in eliminating our common problem." Albus started.

"What do you mean – 'our common problem'?" one of the D.E.'s announced. "We've got no 'common problem'."

Albus looked at him and smiled an infuriatingly cryptic smile of his. Albus knew how to work a crowd and get his point across. When he was younger, he went into the muggle world, to their Library's and a University, Oxford, by name and took courses in Psychology, Management, etc., just for meetings such as this. No one ever knew, and it's paying off now.

"Let me present my side to you, tell you some things that you're not aware of, concerning events that are past that you've not been told. After I finish, you might see me in a different light."

"Go ahead, Dumbledore, but be warned, much is in the balance here – now!"

"Now, about Harry and that Prophecy. That's why Voldemort is after Harry, isn't it? It says that Harry or Voldemort has to live, etc., etc."

"Yea, so? Our Lord wants Harry, he wants to be the one to kill Harry so he can take over the Magical World. Neither of us can kill him."

"Oh? You can't, or you're not allowed?"

"BLOOD TRAITOR! You DEFY our LORD?" Bellatrix began spouting her normal spiel of tripe and programmed shite that she'd been taught, by, who else? Voldemort.

"Where do you think that so called 'Prophecy' came from? Use your brains for once!"

Lucius thought for a moment, "Peter here, said that Snape came to our Lord, he said that you were interviewing some batty old witch who was related to some long dead Seer, he said that he heard her pronounce a Prophecy concerning our Lord and a baby who'd soon be born."

"That's all true, but, I put Trelawney under the Imperious Curse and forced her to say that 'Prophecy', It's all lies. It was never real, just part of my plans to take over the magical world."

Everyone there, Malfoy, MacNarr, Crabb, Goyle, Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan LeStrange, Peter Pettigrew, the Parkinson Head of House, Bellatrix and lastly, Snape, all looked at Dumbledore, stunned would not have accurately described what they'd heard.

"Why?" Snape was the only one to ask. The rest were too afraid of their Dark Lord to ask such a question. But, they all wanted to know the answer. Somethings afoot!

Albus smiled, this was gonna be easy, Magicals, especially the Pure Bloods were the easiest of all. They all bought into all that was in their world as if it were, what was that word that Muggles liked to use? Oh, yes, 'Gospel'. They were all taught from early life and saw a few 'legitimate' sources and then built on it from there. They'd pretty much convinced themselves that everything they knew was real.

"I wanted to be the only Wizard who has ever defeated two Dark Wizards. I've set up everything, including Grindenwald and Voldemort. I've made them who they are. They're both under the Imperious curse. Voldemort, or his birth name: Tom Marvolo Riddle is a Half Blood, his father is a Muggle who was given a love potion by Melrop Gant and when he found out, he left her. Tom and Harry Potter have almost the same background: Deceased parents, living with Muggles, hated by those who raised them, both wanting to prove themselves. Grindenwald was the same way."

Lucius was the first to speak up. "You mean, all this, this is just a Lie, started by you, and perpetrated by Voldemort?"

Albus nodded his head in the affirmative.

"You did all THIS, just to gain control of our World? To be the greatest Wizard?"

"Oh, no, not entirely. Gaining control and being the greatest Wizard, those were just, how should I put it: 'By Products'. They were not my main goal, not at all."

"Then what was? You must be crazy as a loon if you expect us to think otherwise!"

Albus smiled, 'they were just too easy to manipulate!', he thought to himself.

"Many generations ago, the Unspeakables noticed that there were some of us born without magic. Today, we know them as 'Squibs'. They were first seen as being born to fully magical parents. It was an oddity, nothing more, but, as the years progressed, they saw that more of them were conceived and born."

"What's the difference?"

"Ah, a great deal of difference! All the squibs being conceived and born were the products of Pure Blood Parents. Records were started, names of Squibs and their complete family trees. That's why the Squib Registration Act was passed. In looking at the records and family trees, it was noticed that none of them had any relationships with Muggles for as far back as a thousand years ago. Since then, these families intermarried and only to Pure Bloods. Over time, the concentration of intermarriage has continued to the point where more and more Squibs were being born. So, to keep it quiet, they were put out into the Muggle World, their education was paid for and they were our contacts with the main Muggle World, mostly for Business reasons, contacts. The Goblins use them and find them extremely profitable. Without the Squibs, the degree of profit, the extreme wealth that's made,none of it would be possible. The Wealth that's exemplified by the pure blood families would not be possible."

"They're doing their job in supporting their Betters! The ungrateful Wretches should be grateful for what they've been given!" Bellatrix screeched in a rather shrill voice.

Albus looked over at Bellatrix with that cryptic look, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Lady LeStrange, you do realize, don't you, that the wealth that your father and his father and his father before him, in fact, the entire foundation of Wealth that the Black Family has, has been built by Squibs, and not on the business acumen of Wizards' ingenuity? Maybe you can read between the lines as to what I'm saying."

"Wait, Bellatrix. Albus, you said that all the Squibs born to Pure Bloods, what about the Squibs born to mudblood's and half bloods?" Lucius asked.

Albus smiled a very sad smile. Shaking his head he answered, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but, there are none."

There was a dead silence among the entire group.

"You're lying, Albus!" One of the Death Eaters, who also happened to be a Head of House exclaimed.

Albus just looked at the individual who responded so rudely, then he shared his gaze all around the group.

"No, I'm not lying. All of you know at least one Squib. You know the Family they come from, don't you?"

Some nodded their heads in the affirmative, others, they didn't respond.

"Of those Squibs that you know, how many are from Pure Blood Families?"

No one answered.

"Come on, you know the answer, it's time you faced the reality of what's happening to each and every one of you."

Albus reached into an inside pocket of his robes and pulled out a scroll, quite a long one. "Here, read this, this is a complete list of all the Squibs born in our World here, including their dates of Birth, death where applicable and the Families they come from and their Blood Status. I got it from the Ministry of Records today before I came here."

The scroll was incredibly long, the print was very small, but still readable.

"It started about a century ago when some squibs were born. Our Healers didn't know what to make of it, so, the Ministry quietly passed a Law that took care of the Squibs as they are today. They are given Jobs, training, homes and financial support in the Muggle World, plus, there's a Department under the Department of Muggle Relations that deals with Squibs and Squib Registration. The number of Squibs being born has increased to such a rate that every Pure Blood Family has at least one Squib, some have more. In the last three generations, about sixty years, the number has increased to such a proportion that some families are in danger of becoming extinct. Additionally, if that's not enough for the Ministry to worry about, there's another problem."

Albus waited a bit to let the group take in what he's told them. Again, Albus looked at them all, individually and as a group and on their faces, he saw worry, worry etched on the faces of the Heads of Houses, except for one: Bellatrix. She'd married, but not for love. She married Rabastan LeStrange on the orders of her Dark Lord Voldemort. It was a financial arrangement so that Voldemort could get his hands on the Finances that he'd need. He didn't care about the marriage or what they did, just so long as the gold kept flowing to him and his organization. Besides all that, it was a commonly known 'secret' that not only was Bellatrix in 'love' with Voldemort, but through her actions it was perceived that she was insane! Though no one voiced this issue to her nor to Voldemort, they kept away from her through an 'unspoken agreement'. Everyone of the Death Eaters knew of THAT issue, it's just that no one spoke of it and kept to it.

Bellatrix didn't understand, though if she did, she didn't show it.

Oh, about Bellatrix. It's true that she's as crazy as a loon, no doubt about THAT! But, she does have one redeeming factor, but, even that is twisted: She's in love with her Lord and Master – Voldemort. Or, she thinks she is.

The trouble with Voldemort is that many years ago when he entered into all those Dark Magical Combinations to get more magical power, he had to give up something. Nature has a balance, you have to give up something in order to get something, and that 'something' that dear old Tom gave up was the power to procreate. Totally.

He didn't even have the necessary 'equipment'!

And, therein lay the 'problem' that good old 'love struck' Bellatrix had: The Wizard she dearly loves can't even 'get it on' with her! She's NEVER been properly 'laid' nor been properly 'taken' by her Lord and Master!

Now, here we have an interesting observation: We have two very powerful Wizards – Voldemort and Harry Potter. Both have one witch who is in love with their respective Wizard, and Harry here, he has two, so far. Now, Harry here, he 'takes' his Witches, he mounts them and totally and intimately 'takes' them and in the end they are totally and FULLY satisfied – completely! Even old Bellatrix would be envious if she ever found THAT out! Maybe, if given time and could see them being 'taken', she just might change sides!

In short, we all here have, quote: 'one frustrated witch'!, and she doesn't either realize it, nor even know what to do about it.

Of course, Dear Old Tom, he doesn't care, he gave up that ability to care a long time ago.

If Daphne, the most observant Witch and Woman that she is, were to ever meet Bellatrix, in the flesh, so to speak, she'd pick up on Bellatrix's problem right away! Can you imagine what it'd be like for Daphne to taunt Bellatrix: _"Hey, Bitch! At least my Lord has properly 'taken' me! He screws me good and proper and he WILL be getting me pregnant! Voldemort can't even do THAT for you!' _

What a Wand fight that'd be!

Unless Daphne could get Bellatrix to change sides!

If she did, what's on the table?

_"Hey, Bellabitch! You wanna change sides?" _

_ "Blood Traitor! Muggle Lover! Why should I? My Lord will torture you!"_

_ "Oh, come off it Bellabitch. We both know that your Lord doesn't have the equipment to mount you and take you like a woman needs to be. You want to feel your lover having your? Taking you like a woman needs? Come with me, swear an Oath and I'll be right there with you when your time comes. You won't be hurt. You'll enjoy it. It'll take the edge off!" _

Unlikely as that'll occur, it's an interesting thought.

"Who cares what happens to those ungrateful Squibs?!" she shrieked again. "We're their Betters and they're here to serve us. That's all they're good for! Our Lord and Master will TELL you THAT!" Bellatrix was breathing hard, her chest was heaving from her vocal exertions. All the Death Eaters noticed Bellatrix's 'heaving bosom's', but they all had the common sense to not say anything about it. If they were honest everyone of them would gladly bed her and THAT would take off a lot of the 'edge' from Bellatrix.

In short, dear old Bellatrix is one sexually frustrated Witch and she has to take out that frustration somehow!

All notice was given back to Albus. They looked at one another and 'knew' that Albus spoke the truth, because each and everyone of them had had a Squib born to their family, though they'd put them away per Ministry decree. The most outstanding example being Mrs Arabella Figg and a lessor example is that cousin of Arthur Weasley who's also a Squib and lives in the Muggle World and working as an accountant.

It was Lucius who next spoke up. "What's the other problem you're saying we all face?"

"The fertility rate of Pure Blood's is dying out. Many of you have only one child, some have none. Of those born to Pure Blood Houses, most are males, though there are a few females. This poses the problem of who the Pure Blood males marry when they come of age. There are not enough pure blood females to go around."

Again, there was quiet all around. They all knew that getting wives for their sons was a difficulty and if you had a daughter, you could command a high bride price. The price was usually the Brides' House being taken over by her husbands' House. Of course, that was the secondary 'price', the primary price was that the second son or first daughter born to them would be given the name of the Brides' House to keep it going. What no one talked about was that they'd be lucky to have just that one child. So, when that happens, the child is given the name of the husbands' House and when the brides' parents die, the brides' husband takes over their House. Many Ancient and Noble Houses have become extinct that way, due to a lagging birth rate.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, to sum it all up, there are not enough children being born and those who are, are mostly Squibs. Even if your side 'wins', what do they 'win'? They have a society that within a century will be nothing but Squibs, with NO magic! And if that weren't enough, the older you get, the less likely it is you being able to father a child, let alone one who is fully Magical."

The current generation of Pure Bloods at Hogwarts are the LAST generation of Pure Blood fully Magicals in our society, after them, will be nothing but Squibs. In order to continue your House' Line with fully Magical Children, every Pure Blood will have to marry and have children by either a Muggle Born, or Mud Blood or a Muggle. There's no other answer!"

The quiet that ensued was palpable enough to cut it with a knife.

Harry saw that the weekend was approaching and he wanted to use it to his best advantage. He had several Witches who were Bound to him and he felt that it was 'time' to extend his advantages. He didn't know which one to choose: Rita, Susan or Amelia. It'd be very easy for him to 'have' Susan Bones to visit with him here in his apartments here in the Castle, but whether or not that'd give him the best advantage for the present time, he didn't know. Rita, on the other hand had proven her value and worth to him through her positive publications about him in the Daily Prophet newspaper. She alone had indirectly saved him many Galleons in Gold, by him avoiding having to purchase the paper and getting them to print the truth, not only about himself, but about other things and people in the Ministry as well. The Headmaster was another problem for later, but not much later. Amelia is currently working on it.

Now, Amelia, she was different. She was the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she would be of extreme value to him in the on going future, so, he'd have to make sure she would be bound to him as she indicated she wanted due to his taking on the Mantle of the Multiple Lordships.

'I'm going to have to 'take' both ladies soon, that's inevitable, but, which one will be first?' Harry thought to himself. He went to his wives with the problem.

"Daphne, Hermione, I need to talk with you. I need your advice."

They were in their Apartment at Hogwarts, their classes had ended for the day and they were just completing their assigned work.

"What is it, dear?" Hermione asked, looking up at her husband, from her stacks of books laying and scattered over her desk, quill in hand with a fairly long piece of Parchment she'd taken notes on.

Daphne looked up, she'd been reading.

"Well, do the both of you recall how Rita, Susan and Amelia had wanted to bind themselves to me?"

Daphne got up and walked to her husband. "Dear, it's already set up with Amelia and Susan. They're going to meet with you, and us, at Potter Manor, Friday night. It'll be very safe and very discrete there. The only ones who'll be there will be us, Amelia, Susan and if you want, Rita can be asked to be there." Daphne smiled.

"Hon, if you'll be needing us, we'll be there to assist you and help keep order. Us women stick together and since we're your legal wives, we hold precedence and authority over your three Vassals." Hermione was getting into the mode of understanding the legalities of their World.

"Besides, Rita owes you and us. I very much want to watch you 'take' Rita and enjoy yourself. She's written many bad articles about you and it's time she paid her debt to you."

"Uh, Daphne. Rita has done a wonderful job so far since she's become my Vassal. At least in her job as a reporter."

"Yea, well, she's got another 'job' that she needs to take care of: And that's submitting herself to you, in your bed!" Daphne's eyes were telling on her. Harry could see that Daphne was gonna enjoy this. 'Hmm, maybe, I could ask Daphne and Hermione to finish 'taking' Rita after I complete my 'duties' with her. At least that'll satisfy the both of them?!' Harry was thinking. 'Yea, that'll do!' He was smiling very much. A Slytherin Smile. Afterall, the Sorting Hat DID want to place him in the House of Salazar Slytherin!

"I'll do it, then. Rita needs to meet us at Potter Manor Friday evening, supper. Can either of you ask one of the Elves to notify Rita?" Harry asked.

Both Daphne and Hermione spoke up at the same time: "YES!" And, with that, they scrambled out to get an Elf.

Harry sent his Elf, Dobby, to give Amelia a note; Supper for her at Potter Manor this evening, along with Susan.

The ladies went out to Muggle London on a shopping expedition. Neither said anything about what it was they were buying, so, Harry didn't ask any questions. He'd find out about it later.

Amelia flooed Harry unexpectedly. "Lord Hogwarts, may I come through? It's about the Trial I've set up for Albus.

"Sure, come on, Madam Bones."

Amelia came through the Floo Fire connection; She was still dressed in her work Robes and had some parchments with her.

In coming through, she walked up casually to Harry and kissed him on his lips, surprising him.

"What was that for, Amelia?"

She looked at Harry, smiling, "Well, I know now that I'm your Vassal, in my wording to you in the letter I sent to you. I just wanted to let you know of my general feelings towards you in regard to that."

"Ok, Amelia, since you put it that way, I accept your overtures. But, before we get started, I'd require an Oath from you not to divulge the nature of our relationship to anyone in any deliberate way, other that being forced or coerced against your will. The exceptions to this are my two wives, Daphne and Hermione, my House Elves and any other Bound Vassals I may have. Do you so agree, Amelia?"

Amelia Bones, the Head of the Bones Family submitted to Harry James Potter, Lord of Hogwarts, Potter and Black Families, by kneeling down in front of him, as is custom, and kissing his Rings that he wore on his fingers.

Looking up at him, she nodded affirmatively, stating vocally, "I accept your conditions, My Lord. I fully agree and now accept to be your Bound Vassal in all that it entails and will serve you."

"I accept your services, Madam Bones. Gratefully." Harry smiled.

Amelia arose from her kneeling position and leaned into him, indicating her subservience. "I look forward to being taken by you, My Lord, hopefully, soon."

"It will be very soon, Amelia. In fact, tonight Daphne and Hermione have started making plans at Potter Manor, along with the Elves. Will that be soon enough for you, my dear?"

Amelia smiled, "Yes, quite."

"Now that you're Bound, I'd like to discuss something with you. There'll be two other of my Vassals with us, in addition to you. I have three. You know, of course, Susan will be there in her capacity as my Vassal. She'll be taking her Oath before we leave here. In fact, she'll be taking her Oath here in this room, just as you have. I'd like for you to be here, with her, for 'support'. Can you do that?"

Amelia nodded in acceptance, "Yes, my Lord, I'll be happy to do that."

"Oh, one more thing, when we're all together, please, refer to me by my name: Harry. I'm uncomfortable in using my Titles."

"I'll be most happy to, Harry!" Amelia smiled.

"Now, the third member will be someone you know professionally. She's been working along with me, supporting me in the public relations end of things. Lately, she's been very helpful and she's shown me total support even without being my Bound Vassal. In fact, it was her idea for her to serve me in that capacity in a written letter she sent me."

Amelia looked at Harry, directly into his eyes, thinking. Then, her eyes lite up, showing her surprise. "It, it can't be, uh, well, Rita Skeeter, . . ." Amelia looked down for a minute, unsure of her statement, thoughts and feelings towards Rita. She didn't want to offend Harry. Then, she looked back up at Harry, ". . . could it?"

Harry just nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Look, Amelia, She's totally committed to me and my wives. She's not out to hurt me. So far, she's not taken her Vassals' Oath. When she does, what happens among us all, stays with us and will NOT be printed! Not EVER!" Harry held onto Amelia's hands, kissing them, and holding them. I want you to be totally relaxed with me and mine. You've nothing to fear, darling. I'll always protect you and Susan, for the rest of your lives. I promise."

Amelia nodded her head. Smiling.

"Harry, dear, before we get too far along in our new relationship, there's something about me that I think you should know."

"Oh? What's that?"

Amelia took a deep breath and let it go. 'Here goes nothing!' she thought to herself. "Harry, I know that with the Oath, our privacy is secured, but, well, it's that I've not been with a man."

"I understand. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Harry smiled.

"Thank you, dear. But, well, in addition to that, well, it's that I'm attracted to women. If that bothers you or your wives, please, let me know and hopefully, we can work out something. I don't want to hurt you or yours."

"That's ok, I'll talk with Daphne and Hermione and we'll work out something."

Another voice spoke up, suddenly: "I do think, Amelia, Hermione and I will get along with you, just fine! In fact, we've got a 'duty' for you to help us with!"

Hermione spoke up, "Yes, it concerns Rita, Would you like to help us with Rita in our bed?"

Amelia was all smiles, which gave away her answer and caused the other two ladies to smile and rest at ease. "I'd be delighted to help you. That's one of my delights!"

"Excellent, Amelia! Hermione and I look forward to both watching you 'take care' of Rita and helping you. We both have a 'bent' in that particular direction. Harry will be delighted to see all of you together and very happy."

"When will Rita be arriving?" Harry asked. Though he didn't really need to ask, because at that moment the Floo Fire roared to life, divesting itself of one well dressed witch carrying a large overnight bag.

"Ah, Rita. I'm glad that you've arrived. Come," Harry asked her, as he held out his hand towards her. "please, join us. I want to introduce you to my other Vassal."

Rita looked up, her breath catching in her throat. Never had she been expecting the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement! She'd DEFINITELY have to be on her 'toes' now! No wrong moves, AND, she'd have to keep her mouth shut and not even THINK of mentioning ANY of THIS to nary a soul. The fallout would be monumental!

Holding out her hand and having it taken by Harry, Rita Stepped forward, graciously, and nodded her head towards Amelia. "I'm pleased to meet you Madam Bones. I do hope while I'm with Lord Hogwarts, that I can please both him and you."

"No doubt that you will, Rita, I have no doubt. I, too, want to please you! I do think we'll both be enjoying ourselves!" Amelia had that predatory smile on her face, and was, without thinking, licking her lips, oh, ever so slightly. _'She's more attractive than I imagined. My Lord certainly picked well!' _Amelia's thoughts were beginning to run slightly 'wild' and 'hot'! She was certainly smiling.

Harry looked around and saw that he was missing someone. "Amelia, could you go and get Susan? Please? It's time she was here."

"Certainly, Harry." Amelia turned to go when Susan appeared in front of her attended by a couple of the House Elves who were appointed to care for, and guard her. They were certainly up on their duties.

"Lord Hogwarts, we've brought the Lady Bones to you. We knew you'd be needing her. Also, we packed some of her clothes and accessories that she might need."

"Thank you, both, you've done a magnificent job of taking care of her. All of us will be at Potter Manor this entire weekend. Sunday afternoon, could you go there and pick her up? Oh, and when there's just family around me, including my Vassals, please refer to me by my given name of Harry. I'm still uncomfortable with the Titles. They're for public use anyway."

"Of course, Harry. The two elves bowed out and disapparated out to attend to other business at the castle with the other elves.

"Well, now that we're all here," with that said, Daphne looked around and saw that both her and Hermione, plus Harry and the three attending Vassals were finally there, Amelia, Susan and Rita, "Harry, I do think we can now go to Potter Manor, after Susan takes her Oath." Daphne was certainly smiling.

Harry turned to look at Susan Bones. The very attractive Blonde, blue eyed Hufflepuff was standing there, almost posing demurely, and slightly smiling. She knew why she and her Aunt were there, _'Tonight both Amelia and I will be getting screwed by our Liege Lord and we're going to be watching the other 'get hers'. Tonight, we are just his Vassals, that's all.'_ But, she was not expecting this other witch whom she knew by her reputation. Being around her would pose a certain problem of 'comfort' for her. It'll take some time to get used to her, but, it'd be possible.

"Susan, since you've stated your desire to be a Vassal, I'd need for you to take an Oath to ensure not only my privacy but that of the privacy of the rest of us. What we do together stays among us and is not for, oh, how shall I put it, 'Public Consumption'. Also, you'll be learning many of my unannounced secrets as to what I'll be doing in the Public Arena and you're to keep what you learn and know, strictly to yourself. You may talk with any of the other witches that are present here, including Amelia, but, make sure that you do not allow anyone else overhear it. Do you understand?" Harry was talking directly to her. He didn't want her to misunderstand any of what he was saying and trying to get across to her. To Harry, his Oaths were based upon 'Intent' instead of actual happenings or mistakes or being forced.

Susan had been instructed by Amelia on what to do here. 'Harry doesn't take to the rules strictly. It's the intent that he looks to.' Susan remembered what she'd been told. She walked up to him and got down on one knee with her head bowed.

"Susan, get up, I don't want you to go that far in your Oath."

Susan looked up at Harry, "Oh, but I do. Please, allow me this courtesy. I know what is involved here and I realized that what we do together will stay just with us and with no other. I want you to know that I intend to serve you totally, completely, and without any hesitation on my part. Our Family, the House of Bones, needs you and I totally intend to comply with my Houses' needs and in yours, too! I take the Oath that you've stated and will comply with it in all aspects. This is my personal Intent."

Harry nodded, satisfied in all her intents. He now knew where she 'stood' and what she was willing to do in her capacity. Harry now had three Vassals to take care of and totally protect for the rest of their lives. They were now, for all intents and purposes, his family, in a manner of speaking and he was going to take care of them. They three were just one step down the social ladder, from that of his wives.

** -Potter Manor- **

They all stepped out of the Floo Fire and looked around – at Potter Manor. If it was called a Manor, it was, on the outside, a Manor, but, it looked like a Castle, of many floors, very high ceilings, the rooms, each of them were of enormous proportions and well appointed.

"Harry! This is, well, it just takes my breath away!" It was Daphne who first spoke up. She was looking all around, her eyes seemingly popping out of her head.

"My Lord," began Amelia, "You have one of the nicest homes in all of the Magical United Kingdom! I've been to the homes of many of the Lords and Ladies with whom you'll be associating, whom are your Social Peers, but none of them can compare to THIS! Even the Queen herself would be very hard put to compare her home with yours!"

Hermione didn't say anything. She'd been raised a Muggle and therefore had no other reference to compare.

Rita, was much the same as Hermione, but though she'd been raised Magical, she was much like Hermione on the Social Scale.

Susan was just amazed.

They all walked around, guided by one of the Potter Family elves who had quietly walked with them. He'd made himself known, but stayed in the background. Him and his crew of elves had worked diligently to keep the Manor home clean, spotless and up to date. Harry looked over to the elf and nodded his head in approval, smiling. The elf then took that as approval, bowed his head slightly, smiling. The elderly elf had received his Lords Approval and Appreciation in the manner he was used to receiving it.

"Dinner will be ready in one hour, my Lord and Ladies, in the main Dining Room." The elderly elf announced.

"Thank you. Could you show my two wives, Lady Daphne and Lady Hermione, to our bedroom, please? And, could you have the other three Ladies shown to each of their own rooms, please?"

"Yes, My Lord Potter."

"Oh, and please, assign an Elf to each of the Ladies, Amelia, Susan and Rita, in addition to my two wives, so that anytime they come here, that same elf will know them, and tend to them? Please?"

"Yes, my Lord Potter, it too, shall be done."

Harry and his wives and Vassals went upstairs to their appointed rooms. "Dear," Daphne went to Harry, "I want you to enjoy yourself this evening. Hermione and I both know what you're doing, and most importantly, 'why'. We'll both be here for you when you need us. Should at any time you need us, just let us know, ok?" Daphne smiled at him, and kissed him on his lips, and at the same time reached down between his legs and caressed him, letting him know just how she felt towards him.

"Harry, Rita really owes you for all those bad articles she's printed about you. Now, I know she's started to make up to you for all that, but, she still owes you, and she's here because she wants to be. Also, don't forget, I want my own chance at her this weekend after you're finished with her!" Hermione was really smiling, like the proverbial cat that got the bird.

Harry was smiling, but perplexed. "Hermione, I didn't know you'd be interested in Rita 'that' way!"

Hermione smiled at her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders, and moving closer to him so that their bodies touched. "Dear, there's a LOT about me that you don't know all that much about, and before this weekend is over, I'm going to show you enough of me that will definitely make you a very happy man!" Hermione leaned over and kissed him on his lips, and fondled him, privately.

"Oh, and Hon, I want to talk with each of your Vassals, both Daphne and I do, before you have your way with them." Hermione added.

"What about?"

Daphne walked over to Harry, "Dear, this is just a small conversation between us women. Now that they're your Vassals, we are sort of responsible for them, socially. We also want to discuss with them, privately, what their personal and private duties are towards both you and us. I know Amelia knows what's expected of her, towards you, Dear, but we both just want to make sure."

"I agree, Daphne, especially with Susan, but especially with Rita!" Hermione looked at her husband and added, "Harry, dear, I know you're not all that, well, 'knowledgeable' about women and what it is they want and especially so, on how they go about getting what it is they want, but, some of us, like myself, well, lets just say, that You're not the only branch I swing from, from time to time! You satisfy me spectacularly, but, there are times, when I desire a woman's touch. Daphne, here, has taken care of that aspect, from time to time, but, there are times, when I want that 'itch' scratched another way." Hermione smiled a predatory smile. So, to, did Daphne.

After this weekend is over, Rita will definitely know that she's been paying her dues to you and us, and she will KNOW, for sure, just how she's expected to continue her 'duties' in the future.

"I do think she's gonna like it." Hermione said, thinking. And smiling.

Harry threw up his hands in resignation; "You two do whatever it is you want, and as your Husband, I'll support you both, all the way. And, I'm not gonna be asking any questions. Ok?"

Daphne and Hermione looked at their husband, a big smile appearing on their faces, saying, at the same time: "YES!" and both kissed him on each cheek, the cheeks that are beside his smile!

Supper that evening was quiet, and successful. They talked about business, and publicity.

"Harry," Amelia began, "I've got all the paper work done to begin Albus' trial. The evidence that I've received is, from my experience, the most damning part against him. He's got so many potential enemies, both domestically, internationally, and that's just from the human part of the Magical Spectrum."

"What do you mean by the human part, Amelia?" Harry asked, putting down his fork.

"Well, you do know that from time to time, Hogwarts has received visitors, and not just human. From what the Unspeakables have told me and shown me the proof, Albus has collected samples from every magical race in our world over a period of over a century. And that includes both human and non human, as well as non magicals."

"How'd he get samples from non magicals at hogwarts? I didn't think they'd be allowed in."

"From time to time, the muggle born students have their parents come to the school, and that's when Albus get's his samples."

"What does he do with these samples, Amelia? Over the century or more he's been there, he must have collected thousands, tens of thousands of samples!" Harry said, thinking.

"You're close, but not that close, Harry, Dear. We've gone over the samples, they're all labeled with names and years, but there are over one hundred thousand samples. There are so many, we've had a difficult time even counting them all. We've tried to figure out a way to catalog them all, but no one in the Ministry has even an idea, except Arthur. He's mentioned a friend of his who works in the Muggle Medical Technology Industry. Well, to make a long story short, we're hiring them to install medical machines that can store them, read the labels, and retrieve them. We're going to need some financial help and I didn't mention any names, but, well, I'd like to ask you if you'd like to contribute towards it."

"Well, I'm not against that sort of thing, but there'd have to be a lot of controls, safety and all that. This is gonna be a very sensitive thing. Other than all that, there's a lot of people, both human and non-human, magical and non magical, who have a vested interest in this project. Any profits made, that is, IF, any are made should be divided equally among all the families involved."

"I agree with you, dear. Oh, I know it may be premature, but when we're all alone, just us ladies and you, may I and the rest of your Vassals refer to you as 'Dear'? I don't want to presume any on my part, but, well, we're all grown women, and we know why we're here, Harry." Amelia mentioned.

Harry smiled, nodding his head in the affirmative, "Yes, Amelia, all of you, including Susan and Rita, as well, may refer to me as 'Dear' and call me by my first name of 'Harry', but, only in private and here. I do agree with you as to the 'why' you three are here. When we're elsewhere, you'll have to use my formal title of 'Lord', and that's only to protect you. I do have many enemies who'll stop at nothing to hurt me through each of you. I do hope you all will try to understand this decision of mine. It's only to protect you."

Amelia, Susan and Rita all smiled, "Thank you, Harry."

"Oh, and while I'm on the subject, it's all part of my duties, towards each of you to help support each of you financially. So, towards that end, starting monday I'll contact my accounts manager, Ragnok, at Gringott's, and have him deposit ten thousand gold galleons into each of your personal accounts at Gringott's on the first of each month. This is to enable each of you Ladies to support yourselves so that I'll not have to worry about any of you not having any finances. A Lady should have her own money and resources to draw upon. Will that satisfy each of you?"

They all three smiled. They all knew what they'll be doing this weekend, and felt that they made the right decision to be both chosen and Bound to this particular Wizard. They each felt that they could have made a worst choice.

"Now, back to Albus and his 'collection'. Come Monday, contact me and let me know how much gold you'll need, and have a plan ready for implementation for the purchase of the Muggle Medical Technologies that will be needed, as well as personal who'll be using it and for what purpose. We want a complete paper trail so that no one will be uncomfortable. That is, if there'll be any objections to the use of these samples."

"Harry, dear, all your requirements that you've just now mentioned are now being put into place. A special part of the Ministry is associated with the Unspeakables is being utilized. I've anticipated your saying 'yes' to this, and I've approved the purchase of the equipment. I do hope I've not overstepped my boundaries or hurt you in my doing this. If, for any reason I've made you uncomfortable or made you angry, my Lord, I'll gladly take my punishment from you, either in front of your wives and Vassals, or in private, either choice, as you'd wish, my Lord." and with that Statement made, Amelia walked around the Supper table and bowed down in front of Harry, showing her submissiveness towards her Lord to whom she was Bound as his Vassal.

"Amelia, my most senior Vassal," Harry began, he reached out and with both hands under her chin, gently raised her head up so she'd look into his Emerald Green eyes, and smiling, "You've taken an important initiative, of which I'm proud of you for doing so. Thank you, my dear! And with that said, he leaned over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her, passionately, holding her in his arms gently against his body, so she could feel his desire towards her, without any question on her part.

Amelia looked up at Harry, "Harry, dear, please, take me to my chambers and 'take' me, complete the Bond we've formed and 'take' me. Please!, My Lord Harry. I've been so looking forward to this. I knew I'd have to eventually submit myself to you this way, and I don't want to wait any longer. Either in private or with the others looking on, it matters not to me, since we're all Bound together to you."

"As you wish, my dear." Harry got up, taking Amelia's hand in his and walked out of the dining room, whereupon he stopped, turned around and said, "you all may finish your supper as you wish and get to know one another as you want. I do believe my wives wish to talk with you and other things, as they desire."

Harry looked at Susan, "Susan, I'll come for you later this evening." Smiling, he turned, and with Amelia in his hands, they both left to go to her chambers.

_** Chapter 16**_

_** The Taking**_

_**Author's Note: This chapter is very much "M' rated, containing many Lemons, limes, and other tarts! It's for those who'll appreciate it. IF there were other ratings that were more than just "M" rated, I'd definitely use it. This chapter is to express how much the ladies in Harry's life mean to him. I could have just written down a few cheap words, but, actions, along with good expressive words, mean Sooo – Much – More! **_

"Harry, my dear, I've been thinking of this for a very long time." Amelia said, as she walked into her chambers, with Harry behind her. She turned around, and with her body pressed up against Harry's, she kissed him, starting out gently, slowly, opening her mouth with her tongue tracing lines around his lips, insistently pressing up against his own lips. She wanted 'in'!

And, she got it.

Harry opened his mouth, letting Amelia's tongue inside his own mouth, thus completing the French Kiss she initiated, but which harry continued. Her arms were wrapped around him, her breasts were pressed up against his chest and rubbing slightly against his own chest.

He could feel her nipples hardening, lengthening some and pointing against him. Of course, he didn't have any experience with being with a woman, he was learning fast and just going with what she was doing. Afterall, she now 'belonged' to him, not as property, but in a type of Wizarding Marriage. She wanted Harry to 'take' her, to make her 'his', so to speak, and she was going to do anything he wanted her to this night, for as long as it'd take.

As far as their Physical Relationship was concerned, nothing was forbidden. She took him orally, and she'd get into any position he desired. She was going to make sure he was happy this evening. He may be hard and erect NOW, but when she was finished, she'd make sure that when he left her bed chambers, he'd be as limp as a dish rag!

Amelia pried her lips away from Harry to breath a bit, but still kept her arms wrapped around him and her breasts' planted firmly against him. Her right knee and upper leg and thigh was still working its way between his legs, rubbing against his manhood, his already 'completed' manhood. She leaned her head back, still looking deep into his bright emerald green eyes that so captivated her.

She was smiling.

"Well, Amelia, sweetie, so far so good?"

Nodding her head in the affirmative, "Yes, very much so, dear. But, we're just getting started. There's a lot you'll be doing TO me, many times, over and over. Dear, I want to be 'taken' and screwed by you so many times, in every conceivable position, till I pass out. You just tell me what you want and I'll do it, without question, and if you run out of ideas, I'll gladly educate you. So, lets get started. I want to strip.

Amelia unfastened her clasp from the top of her robes and let them fall to the floor, around her feet. Her robes were made of the finest chinese silk accented with her School Houses colors around the borders, hems, and lapels. But, what surprised Harry the most was what she was wearing underneath ~

Nothing!

Not even a stitch of the finest lacy undergarments, nor thigh high stockings, nor even a brasserie.

Harry just stood there, rooted to the spot, eyes a googled, not believing what he was looking at. Finally, the power of speech came to him, Sort of!

"A – Amelia! You just came here from work, when you met me at Hogwarts! Did you change clothes before you got here?"

Amelia smiled, shaking her head in the negative! And, she was smiling that oh, so seductive erotic smile of her's.

Harry swallowed, HARD. His eyes were clouding over, breathing came briefly, slowly, but his heart felt like it was beginning to speed up, he couldn't figure out which. There, standing in front of him, totally nude, was the magical world's most politically powerful witch! And she was his, HIS, for the taking, and she totally expected him to not only 'take' her, but make her his, ALL his, to be ravished over and over with her moaning out his name as he will be taking her, in every conceivable position.

Amelia was ready, MORE than ready.

The thought never came to his mind outright, but Amelia was working the entire day, the ENTIRE day, at the Ministry, dressed as she was, wearing her shoes and robes and NOTHING ELSE!

Amelia Bones, the Head of An Ancient and Noble House, being female, she by law was the Head until a male who would be married to her niece, the daughter of her brother, came into the family, - the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) was at work the ENTIRE day – totally nude under her robes!

She'd planned for it for a long time, she knew what she wanted to do, Besides, who'd be asking?

"Like what you see, My Lord?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Amelia, very much!"

And with that statement completed, sort of, Amelia started undressing Harry, getting him completely nude. Now, she stood back, observing her 'handy work', for Harry was standing up, ALL of him was standing up. It was here, that she started her work, for she got down on her knees in front of him and began her task. She had the entire night ahead of her and she was going to take her time! As she started, her mouth was full, his balls resting on her chin, her head bobbing up and down, his manhood stroking in and out of her mouth while Harry's eyes were rolling back and he was about to pass out from Amelia's ministrations. Thus began Harry's night!

It was going on towards midnight, when the door to Amelia's bedchambers opened up Showing one nude witch laying on the bed on her back, her legs spread and she passed out from exhaustion and pleasure; One person quietly walked out, dressed only in a robe – nothing else! Harry closed the door and walked down the hall and downstairs. He was looking for something to drink, and a pepper up potion, or something. He was exhausted.

Walking into the living room, the fire in the fireplace was still active, he saw someone sitting in one of the chairs.

It was Susan.

She was reading one of the books she'd obtained from the Library there . She'd gone through several, just skimming over them, for something to keep her mind active till . . . whatever. She heard someone and looked up and saw Harry.

She saw the state he was in. She KNEW that her Auntie, Amelia had definitely had her way with him and that he'd screwed her good and proper! Susan was definitely happy.

She smiled!

"Hello, Stud! Looks like Aunt Amelia really worked you over good, didn't she?" Susan asked, not really expecting an answer. She saw how he looked and could only imagine what Amelia looked like. Before she retired for the night, she intended to look into her bedchambers to see what condition she was in. She just HAD too! Boy, was she ever smiling.

Harry sat down on the couch next to her, leaned back and sighed.

"Auntie really worked you over good, didn't she?"

Harry nodded his head in the affirmative. "We started out, with her on her knees, and she proceeded from there. We were in so many positions, some I've never even heard of. When we ran out of those, she pulled out this book and started all over. When I thought I was unable to continue, she pulled out her wand and used a charm on me, that I've never heard of, I didn't even think could have existed!"

Susan looked at Harry, and laughed. "Harry, dear, I know all about her bedroom proclivities. She swings from both branches and what she knows, which is considerable, she's taught me! And, Harry, Dear, I'm much younger and have more stamina!"

"Oh, My. Word!" Harry slumped back against the couch. 'What am I gonna do? I should have planned just one at a time, not all of them at once!' Harry was thinking to himself.

"Oh, where's the head elf?" Susan asked out loud. There, beside her popped in the Head Elf of the Potter family.

"Remember when I asked you to have ready those three potions for Harry? Please, could you bring one vial of each of them?"

Moments later, the Elf brought in three small vials, sat them on the table and left.

"Here, dear, please drink each of these, they'll help you."

"What are they?"

"Well, one is a Pepper up Potion, the second is a Stamina Potion and the third is a potion to keep your 'member' up. Now, when these wear off, I want you to stay in bed, whose ever bed you happen to be in, it doesn't really matter to me, I'll find you and take care of you. After these wear off, you'll need to get some natural rest and let your body recuperate naturally, then, you can continue." Susan was worried about 'her Harry'. She wanted him strong and fully capable for when it was her 'time' to be taken by him.

Harry drank the three potions as Susan gave them to him. They didn't taste too bad, but they could have used a flavoring. Harry just leaned back against the couch with Susan snuggled up next to him, Like her Aunt Amelia, she didn't wear anything under her robe, but, these robes were her evening robes that she'd wear around the house prior to going to bed. Susan just laid up against Harry, and put her hand inside his robes and started stroking him, feeling him.

Not surprisingly, he was responding to her ministrations. He was lengthening, hardening and was 'ready' for her!

"Umm, Harry, dear, looks like we'll have to go up to my bedchambers if you want to continue this!"

Harry looked over at her, smiling, "Why bother going upstairs? It's just us here at the Manor and we all know why we're here!" With that said, Susan leaned closer to him, kissed him deeply, french style, still stroking him, when she broke off the kiss.

Harry looked at her, questioningly.

Susan just looked at him, smiled and lowered her head into his lap, opening his robes. "Oh, YES!" was all Harry could say. "You're as good as Amelia."

"I should be, she taught me!" was all Susan could manage to say, after all, her speech was muffled.

It was a VERY long night for Harry!

It was sometime after noon when Harry finally woke up. He was found in the living room, on the couch with Susan laying on top of him. He'd cracked open one eye, and barely at that! He tried to move his body, but he'd felt something on top of him holding him down. He couldn't figure out what it was. The couch was very long and wide.

His body and mind were still, mostly asleep, but, there was a part of him that was still UP, and it was THIS aspect that was noticed ~ by others, in the room.

"Come on, stud, wake up, dear, it's after lunch." It was Daphne talking to her dear husband.

Harry opened his eyes, slowly and looked around,

There, in the living room, were four women, Daphne, Hermione, Amelia and Rita. All of them were smiling.

"Would you just LOOK at THAT!" It was Rita. She was looking at Harry.

"He was going all night and still, he wakes up , in THAT kind of state!" How am I ever going to keep up with him? She looked around at the other ladies, looking for help in that department.

"Rita, you'll keep up, we'll all help you. We've all of us completed our Bonding with Harry; You're the only one who's not. We're going to let Harry rest up for the balance of the day,so that when early evening arrives, he will be ready for you. Since you're the last, we'll all be watching, and, Participating! Hermione and I will catch you up on what you'll be doing. You'll enjoy yourself, so when the time comes, just lay back and have fun."

Harry rolled Susan off of him, very gently, onto the couch and he got up, the rest of him, anyway. Amelia sitting there in a chair, smiling and licking her lips, recalled her time from last night, didn't waste any time. She got up from her chair, walked over to where Harry was sitting on the couch and in full view of Daphne, Hermione, and Susan, got down on her knees in front of Harry and took care of him. They all smiled and knew that she'd be thoroughly enjoying herself as Harry's Vassal and would not hold anything back.

"Amelia, please, leave something for the rest of us. Rita hasn't had any yet!" It was Susan, laughing at Harry's predicament.

"Oh, Susan, let her be. She's just trying to get Harry to wake up. We've got some more pepper up potion and the other two potions. Plus, we'll get him showered and dressed and fed. We'll all of us take good care of him. He's very important." It was Hermione talking.

"Thanks, Hermione," It was Harry.

He got up, staggered back upstairs and went to shower and dress. They all enjoyed themselves watching him in his current 'state'! It was all they could do to keep from laughing.

Susan was helped up by Amelia and Rita and she, too, went upstairs. It was a very long time before any of them saw those two. Of course, they were all laughing and smiling.

It was supper when they all sat down, again, for the evening meal. Everyone was well rested, and talking and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Amelia, I've got to ask you a question." It was Harry.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Last night, upstairs, when you took off your Robes, you were completely starkers. You came to our quarters directly from work at the Ministry. Is that the way you were dressed all day yesterday?" Harry asked.

Amelia smiled, 'Yes, dear, it was. And, no one knew a thing. I was completely covered up."

"Ok."

"Dear, I've been waiting for you to allow me to complete the Bond, For me, it was the excitement, the anticipation of what was to come for me. I knew all day, what was going to happen, what I was going to experience that evening. I discussed it with Susan here, and she said, 'Go for it, Auntie. No one will ever know. I work mostly in an office and I didn't talk to many nor go out the entire day. I was very safe. Besides, it was so erotic. That's the first and possibly the only time, I'll ever do it!" She was smiling.

"Just for the record, this will be one of the rare times I'll attempt to please all of you at one time. Mostly, I'll just call on each of you separately. Now, anytime any of you want to get together, here, you're all welcome to stay. You are all Bonded, well, except for Rita here, and that'll happen this evening. I'll want some time alone with you first, Rita, then the others can come in and enjoy being with us."

"Can I come here some weekends, then, Harry?" Susan asked. I can ask to floo home and from there floo back here, that way, no one will be asking any questions."

"Yes, it'll be ok, and if the rest of you wish to be here, just let me know that you'll be wanting to stay. There might be times when I'll have to open up the Manor for official functions, but other than that, it'll be acceptable.

"Now, if that's all, I'd like to retire for the evening, with Rita. We'll try to be back down here sometime later, but no guarantees." And with that said, the two of them got up and went upstairs.

Rita and Harry walked into her Bedchambers and closed the door. She leaned over to Harry, and initiated a Kiss on his lips, lingering there for a few long moments. She pulled away, slightly, looked at him in his emerald green eyes, and began kissing him again, this time much slower, more sensual, and using her tongue to probe his lips open to gain entrance.

She got it.

They kissed for a rather long time, stopping occasionally to breathe. Rita Skeeter wrapped her arms around Harry, pressing her body against him, seductively. Her right knee was brushing, probing against harry's thighs to part them slightly so she could rub up against him, tantalizing him slowly, stoking his fires of desire for her.

Rita knew exactly what kind of young man, wizard, that Harry was. She knew that he'd be kind to her and not abuse his privileges that she'd granted him. That's why she, like the other's downstairs felt that they were so fortunate in being 'taken' by him..

Rita stopped, slowly, looked up at her wizard, just looking at him, "Let me get more comfortable for you." she walked over to her night stand and took off her clip on earrings and placed them on the night stand, just standing there with one leg slightly bent at her knee which lowered one of her hips slightly down, accenting her figure for her man. She knew exactly what she was doing, and for this wizard, she liked it, for he was very gentle with her.

She walked over to the closet, and slowly took off her robes, hanging them up, and turning around, she looked right at Harry, and lowered her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, whereupon she stepped out of it. She then unbuttoned her blouse, and hung it in the closet, bending down and over, showing Harry her back side, hung up her skirt.

There, she turned around, and let harry see her in her heels, thigh high stockings, and the rest of her underpinnings. She reached up behind her head and unfastened her hair, letting it drop and cascade down a little past her shoulders. She shook out her hair in a rather seductive manner. She took off her rings, glasses, bracelets, and finally her necklace. Looking up at harry, she walked over to him, put her hands on his chest, kissed him, very slowly, very seductively.

Rita took her time with Harry.

She knew this was her first time with him and she wanted him to remember it forever.

And, he did!

Looking back on this moment with Rita, Harry, even in his extreme advanced old age, an age even greater than that of old Nicolas Flammel himself, he would review this memory, along with the others, in a pensieve. He never once tired of looking at it. Rita was so very successful at her duties with harry.

For Harry, Rita was his 'Older woman', a fantasy he had all his life. He loved her very much. When asked, even he was not able to say 'why'.

He was always captivated by her.

And Rita knew it.

Never once, after talking with Harry about being his Vassal, never once after that, did Rita betray him. She always supported him, always. And, defended him. Many eyebrows were raised, questions were asked and at times, tongues wagged, but nothing ever came out. Rita always spoke highly of him.

She walked up to him, embraced him, kissed him passionately and pressed her body up against him. She slowly withdrew and divested him of his clothes, and unknowingly to her as to what Amelia did first, she copied Amelia and lowered herself down, and begun. She lasted the entire night with Harry, and he, likewise, with her.

The morning came with Rita snuggled up against Harry, her arms around him, holding him closely to her own body so he could feel her softness, even in his sleep. It was this way that Rita cared for Harry, deeply. She'd known sharp criticism and rebuke and rejection, but by working with Harry, and adhering to her Oath to him, she'd known only kindness and thusly it was this reason, this aspect, that truly Bonded Rita to Harry.

Morning came, late morning, and Harry awoke, and seeing his very beautiful Rita in bed with him, totally nude, and having 'taken' her so many times and in so many ways the previous night, he mounted her again, feeling her legs spread open to allow him, her lover, total and complete access to her inner most parts of her womanly 'assets' and allowed him to enjoy himself, to allow herself to be 'taken' and herself, enjoyed him, thus, he made slow delicious love with her. He didn't hold back and later, after a very long time, poured all of himself into her. They kissed like long separated lovers neither willingly wanting to part.

Rita looked up at harry, laying on top of her, her legs caressing his thighs, rubbing them seductively, said to him, "Harry, I love you. You've treated me kindly and I'll always love you." She finished her declaration and he kissed her with a deep passion, he finished 'taking' her, again, but it was especially so passion wise with her statement of love and desire she said to him while he was 'with' her. No one else was there to watch and they both preferred it that way.

Rita got up, and slowly put on her housecoat, which was more of a gown and got harry up and headed downstairs. It was sunday, and time to recuperate, clean up, dress, eat and prepare for the coming week.

Rita had many confidences to keep and she knew how to keep them, contrary to popular opinion, but especially so THIS confidence concerning her now new Liege Lord to whom she is now most willingly Bound.

As they were getting dressed casually for the morning, Harry watched her, amazed at her body motions, the way she'd turn her head and just look at him, and give him that brief smile.

They all met downstairs at the table where the Elves were setting lunch. Harry was all smiles. Again.

"Well, looks like our Most Dearest Harry 'got some' last night!" Daphne said, smiling.

"Yes, it does, Daphne Dear, and he's holding up much better this morning." Hermione said.

Hermione leaned over to harry and kissed him on his lips. "We're all proud of you, dear. You've done a wonderful job, taking care of your Vassals and bringing them into our family."

"You're welcome, Daphne, Hermione. Now, I want you all to get along well, Oh, and before I forget, I want you all to go shopping, for clothes and anything else you might need, and put it on my accounts." Harry turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione, you're most familiar with the Muggle World and the shopping districts. Maybe, today, you could take them all out shopping? You may use the Debit cards that Gringott's gave me. If you have any trouble, go see Ragnok."

It was Susan who spoke up first, "Shopping? We get to go shopping? In the Muggle Shopping District? Oh, Amelia, that's going to be so much extra fun! They have so much more to choose from."

Rita spoke up hesitantly, "I've never been shopping out there. Hermione, you'll have to be my guide, you will, won't you? Please?" Rita said, in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Hermione was a bit hesitant, but, for Harry, she'd do anything. This was just another start.

"Hermione, Just to let you know, and you too, Daphne, Harry was amazingly gentle with me last night, and again this morning." She reached out, across the table and held onto each of their hands, when she offered them hers, "I know I owe you, both, some time alone, and I'm very willing to be with you, each of you, anytime you want me. Please, never be suspicious of me where it comes to Harry. All I ask is that I have just a small bit of him. I'll always support you both as his legal wives, both publicly and privately."

"It will be our pleasure to have you with us, Rita. Due to Harry, I'm putting our former differences behind us. We've all here got so much to gain from our alliance, I think, that it'd be much better that way." It was Daphne, the most suspicious of the two, who first initiated this reconciliation.

"Rita," began Hermione, "at first, I was out to get you for all those articles that you printed about Harry. I thought that this would be the perfect time and opportunity to get back at you since you couldn't do anything in return, but," here, Hermione held her head down, in shame. Looking back up at her former adversary, "But, Rita, I just can't do it. I can see how Harry, how much he's enjoyed being with you. I'm glad that you and him have had your time alone, together. I want us to be friends, with many benefits. I've read the latest articles you printed about Harry when he was in court and I liked that. You'll never have any trouble from me, dear." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, both of you."

"Now, ladies, don't you think it's time for that bit of shopping?" Harry asked them all.

They all got up and surprisingly, it was Daphne who asked to be excused, at least for a while, "Harry, I'd like to spend some alone time, with you, this morning. Hermione, I can catch up with you all a bit later." Looking at both Harry and Hermione, "Please, dear? This evening you can have Hermione all to yourself, I just want some of you, like Rita said. Right now, I need to be with you."

"My dear Daphne, how can I say 'No' to you, a very stunningly attractive Witch who holds my heart." With that said, Harry looked around at the other four and added, "Each of you, Hermione, Amelia, Susan, Rita. Each of you holds my heart. I've enjoyed making love with you, each of you. You're all different, and it's that difference that I need. There'll be times, MANY times, that I'll call on each of you, separately, for some time to be with you, alone. So, go shopping, get all the clothes that you'll need and want. Daphne, here will catch up with you."

Harry and Daphne went up to their own private bedchambers that they shared with Hermione. They didn't even bother closing the door. She began by kissing him, and pushing off of his shoulders his robes that he put on when he was in Rita's bedchambers. She kissed him again, and then stood back, looking at him with that predatory look and smile of hers, she lowered her dressing gown, and stood nude in front of her husband.

"My dear Husband, Come," Daphne, extended her right hand crooking her index finger indicating for him to come to her. "Come to me, I need you to 'take' me, Make love to me."

And, he did. For a couple of hours, without stopping, he and Daphne thoroughly, lovingly, enjoyed one anothers' company.

"You know something hon?" Harry asked Daphne as they laid there with her long slender legs wrapped around her husband.

"What's that, Dear?" Daphne asked, kissing him, nuzzling his neck and then leaning her head back to give him complete access to herself.

"You've just got to get some Thigh High Stockings, the kind you can get in the Muggle Shopping district at ladies clothing stores."

"Oh? You like them?" Daphne started rubbing her legs against his skin, first one, then another. Very slowly, seductively.

"Oh! Yes."

"You got that from, lets see, either Rita, my first choice, or Hermione. I'd say Rita. If it were from Hermione, you'd have mentioned it to me before now."

She continued rubbing her legs against him.

"Rita, she wore a pair last night, It was something I never expected. I don't know where she got them from, but, I do like them. I hope you don't mind me asking. It is a real turn on."

"That's ok, at least you tell me what it is you like. And since she was so nice to you, and gave you something that turns you on, I'll make sure to let her know how much I appreciate her, how shall I put it, oh, lets see, oh yes, her services to you." Looking back at Harry, she said something that startled him. "Harry dear, I know you love me and are married to me, but I saw this morning that Rita does care for you, very much. I could see it in her demeanor this morning. I appreciate that, dear, I really do. I know now, that she is not using you, but that she truly cares for you." And she kissed him, deeply while she was again, 'taken' by him and made his.

What Harry didn't tell Daphne, while he was 'inside' her was that she was only partly correct in that Rita liked him. He didn't tell Daphne that Rita told him this morning that she loved him!

As did All Five of his Women, his Ladies, who all and each of them were to be, one day, the Mothers of his children.

Chapter 17: After Potter Manor and that Weekend

That afternoon they all flooed back to their apartments at Hogwarts and from there, they went their separate ways.

Amelia stopped briefly and looked at Harry, very longingly. "Harry, dear, I want to let you know just how much I appreciate this weekend. I've enjoyed our time together and also being with the rest of our family. Just to let you know, if at anytime you need me, please let me know, give me some time to get away. I'll always delight in being with you. Also, I will want to talk with you concerning the Trial that's due to be scheduled tomorrow. Would it be alright for you to come to my office so we can go over the evidence and witness testimony? I want this to come out right, for us. I don't want to be blindsided by anything that Albus may try to come up with. If he does, he'll be out for our blood, We're taking him down, Harry, and it's mostly due to what you've done for us. Once all this comes out, the Magical World will be forever grateful to you." She leaned over to him and kissed him, fully, on the lips and with no shortage of tongue, either!

"Ok, my dear, I'll see you about nine in the morning, at your office. Remember, you've got me supporting you completely, never doubt that."

Amelia smiled at harry and left.

"Dobby!" Harry called out. His ever effervescent elf apparated by his side. "How may Dobby help the Great and Noble Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, would you please take another elf with you, any of your choosing, and accompany Madam Bones back to her home? I want her to be safe, if anything happens, please bring her back here immediately. I'm sure you can understand how important she is to me."

"Dobby will do as you request."

"Oh, and Dobby, please, tell the elf you assign to her to stay with her all the time and to look out for any kind of magical traps and observers, and to report to you daily of what's happened. Also, after she gets home this evening, let me know that she's safe."

"Dobby will be pleased to take care of your Lady as you've asked." With that, Dobby Disapparated away.

"Susan, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dear, I'm very well." Susan was smiling a smile that seemed as though it would light up the entire room. Here she was, the Vassal of the most powerful Wizard in their World. She found that he actually cared for her and never took any undue advantage of her in her present office that she held with him. Walking up to him, she stepped a little closer to him, more so than she would normally do in a public situation. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself this weekend with you and the rest of the family. Harry," Susan looked into his emerald green eyes, the eyes that were so captivating to her. "Harry, dear, if you would still let me refer to you that way,"

"Susan, my dear, you may refer to me with a fond name that is comfortable with you, in private and only with the rest of our family. I trust you. Very much!"

Susan smiled, still. She reached over and kissed him on the lips. Pulling away from him, but still with her body pressed slightly against him, "Harry, dear, I want you to know, personally, how much I love being with you, and the reasons for it. After I finish Hogwarts, if you still want to have any children by me, well, lets just say that That is one of my fondest desires. I truly want to be a mother, especially for your children." Susan looked down briefly. Her lower lips trembling.

"Susan, my dearest, when the time is right, and after we have some time after we finish school, you will be a Mother. You'll be a good Mum. And a beautiful one, too!"

"Oh, Harry! Thank you, thank you." Tears were beginning to form in her misty eyes. Again, she leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulders. "I'm so happy that you choose me. I was so worried about my future since all that research came out that Aunt Amelia mentioned. "Thank you, Harry, Thank you forever."

With that statement of her heartfelt feelings brought out, she left to go back to her dorm. Her elf that Harry had assigned her earlier following her faithfully.

Rita had been talking with Daphne and Hermione while harry was saying his 'goodbye's' to the others.

"Harry, I know that I'm quite a bit older than you, a good fifteen years, but never doubt my feelings for you, dear. I feel very much honored that you've chosen me, that you've accepted my offer for me to be your Vassal. I had a good time this weekend, and I look forward to being with you anytime you wish." Rita looked at Harry, licking her lips slightly, and with a smoldering look in her eyes, her looking at harry. "Harry, my dear, if you want me now, I'd gladly look forward to it!" Rita wrapped her arms around her Lord and resting her head on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. Rita was a very happy woman.

Harry wrapped his arms gently around Rita's shoulders and waist. "Rita, dearest, look at me." Harry tipped her chin up easily so she'd look directly into his emerald green eyes. "Dear Rita, I've accepted you, totally and fully. You've brought me great joy and happiness not just in your presence, but in your arms as well. Never doubt that. Also, before you go, I want to assign an elf to you, to look out for you. Would you allow that?"

Rita's eyes got great big. She'd not even considered he'd want to protect her like that! "Why, yes, my dearest, yes. I'd love that. With the emblem you've placed on my robes that shows I'm under the protection of the Lord of Hogwarts, no one has attempted to bother me, not even to ask about this emblem. I've had to deal with some of the worst dregs of our society and, well, lets just say that you've given me so much. I'm not as young as Susan is, so, I don't know if I could give you any children, but, I'm happy to be in your arms any time you'd desire me. I know my place as your vassal is secured, hopefully, but I'm very happy to be with you. I can't ask for anything more."

"Oh, and I'm very happy to be of service to both of your wives. Please, don't doubt that."

"thank you, Rita. Oh, and before I forget it. Please, keep an eye out tomorrow at the Trial. I don't know if there'll be any trouble, but, please, just be prepared."

Rita Smiled, "I will, dearest, I will." And with that said, Rita leaned into Harry and kissed him, fully, passionately, on his lips, her tongue probing for entrance which he gladly gave.

After some minutes, they came up for much needed air, she smiled at him and with the elf along with her, she departed.

Later that evening, all three elves reported in that all three of the Ladies got back safe and secure with no problems.

Harry then went to bed, snuggling with Daphne and Hermione.

Later that evening, much later in the wee hours of the morning, Harry kept turning and tossing, thusly disturbing the two women. Harry started to get up when there appeared before him, Lady Hogwarts, the Spirit of the Magic of the Four Founders.

"Harry, my Heir, I've come before you. I've noticed that there is something bothering you. Would you take the time to listen to me, please?" She was standing at the foot of his bed, shimmering.

"Uh, yea, give me a minute to wake up. I've had something in the pit of my stomach that's been bothering me for a couple of days now, and it's gotten worst this evening. Something I've been missing, something that's happened, I just can't place it. I think I've overlooked something." Harry rubbed his head, his shock of unruly hair sticking up.

"Harry, I've come to warn you,"

This statement caught Harry's attention. He was now wide awake.

"Is the castle protected? Have the Wards been breached? Are the students ok?" Harry began firing out questions centered around the safety of the Castle and it's occupants.

"All is ok here, for now. I've come to warn you about what's to come, what's to happen, what choices you've got to face and make before too much longer. Harry, my creators have instilled in me the capacity to protect this Castle and all it's occupants against all forms of invasion. In addition, I can give you advice and warnings about choices you've already made, but there is one absolute that I can't get around."

"What's that?"

"You are my Heir, and with that comes the power you weld that you can command me to preform certain duties that are within my abilities, but, I can't take away your freedom of choice, your free agency. That power is denied me. You are living beings and as such, I'm incapable of surmounting that. I'm here solely as your servant, much as your Vassals are, but to a different extent."

"Ok, I understand all that, but What's your warning? What is it I've missed?"

"Soon, you are to face Voldemort. I've known him since before he was even conceived. I've known him and what motivates him but I'm restricted in what I can do. My power that I wield is so fantastic so far out of your abilities to even imagine it's boundaries, that I have to be controlled for the good of everyone."

"Wait, You said that you're like, well, my Vassals?"

"Yes, to a certain extent, I am."

"You mean you could take on physical form and be a vassal to me occasionally?

She smiled, and nodding her head in the affirmative, "Yes, Harry, I could."

"Have any of the other Headmaster's and Headmistress's known of this?"

"No, Harry. You're my Heir and only my True Heir's can know this, you're the only one. Harry, ever since the days of my founders, my creators, they've known of the future that beheld this school.

"They foresaw your coming, your being here and they created me for the sole purpose of helping you in your time of greatest need. That time is fast approaching. Soon, you will face Voldemort, but don't fear. You will have standing by your side, your Greatest Strength,- your two wives. They alone will give you the strength of Will to overcome any and all adversaries. Through them, by way of me, I will channel any amount of Magical Power that you will need to defeat Voldemort."

"But, Harry, be warned, this 'Voldemort' is not the last of his kind. Upon the field of Battle there will appear another Dark Lord and he is the Greatest of All the Dark Lord's. He is known to you. He is known to all of you. But, he wears a shroud, a mask of deceit through which he has long operated. He has been the ultimate source of death and destruction in our World for over a century. He is the father of Lies in our World, and it is him that you will face that same day that Voldemort Falls."

The Spirit of Hogwarts, the lady Hogwarts, paused for a few moments.

She looked at Harry and gave him time to process what she's just informed him.

"What is it that I have to do to ultimately defeat him? How can I protect this castle and all of it's inhabitants?"

"harry, you must face him in a Duel to the death. As I mentioned, through you, through your wives, I will channel any and all the magical power that you can call upon to defeat him. I will surround you with Wards and shields through which only you can focus your strength of Will to overcome this most Terrible of All the Dark Lords.

"My Heir, the amount of magical Power I'll be availing you will be terrible in it's magnitude. I can obtain any amount of power you can handle, my resources are totally without your kinds' ability to even imagine measuring it. You, my Heir are the only one, it is YOU who have been designed for these past Thousand Years, to be able to handle that which is needed to defeat him. I've, my founders, have always known he was coming, it was inevitable, but You can win, but, be warned, it will be at a terrible cost."

Harry was stunned at this revelation. He was thinking.

"Ok, I understand what you're saying. As long as Daphne and Hermione here are by my side, and I have the Will, I'll win?"

"Yes"

"But, what's the cost? Who pays?"

"The cost is 'You'; You're the one who pays."

"You mean I have to die?"

"That possibility is the strongest of all."

Harry stopped and thought, He KNEW, that somehow, all of his life, he would have to face death, and not survive.

It was Hermione who spoke up, she'd been listening. "Look, of all the Power and almost absolute knowledge you wield at your hands, you HAVE to be able to come up with some kind of solution to keep Harry alive! I will NOT succumb to defeat or to win and then loosing Harry! THAT is NOT an OPTION! Do you hear me?"

The Lady Hogwarts stood still, with no apparent reaction.

"LISTEN TO ME! ANSWER ME, NOW! I WANT HARRY TO LIVE in ANY WAY YOU CAN DEVISE!" Hermione was near tears, but she was not backing down, she didn't give up and that was what the Lady Hogwarts felt.

She nodded her head in the affirmative.

Inhaling, she replied, "There is a way, a chance for him to live and at the same time, for all of you to be together. I realize that you don't want either of the Dark Lords to resurrect, So, I believe There is a way, but for that way to come about, I can't inform you of it, till after you have defeated your adversary. Is that acceptable to all of you?"

The two women looked at each other and at harry, finally nodding in their agreement. "Yes," Daphne replied, "That is acceptable to us."

"Thank you, my Heirs. Too many of your kind have paid the ultimate price for your safety and freedom. It's time for that to be fulfilled. All of you, who will pay the price, who will stand up, will be rewarded and paid back in kind. Never worry. I can see your 'future' now, and it is secured. Just, be prepared to stand up and oppose your adversaries."

"We – I – will, Lady Hogwarts, Thank you for warning us and for helping us. We'll always be here for you." Harry replied.

The lady Hogwarts nodded her head in understanding and acceptance and disappeared.

"Harry, what are we to do?" Hermione asked.

"Trust in her, that's all I know. Just trust her. That's all I know to do." Harry replied, very tired.

_** Chapter 18**_

_** Negotiations, Politics, Deals and GOLD**_

Harry had to take the day off taking care of Legal matters with Amelia. Daphne and Hermione spent some of that day in classes, but not all of it. Harry walked into Amelia's office and the both of the got down to business of going over all the evidence they had against Dumbledore.

"Ok, the main evidence we have against Dumbledore is the gathering of hair from people who've been to Hogwarts. Harry, I've contacted some of the people who're represented here and none of them told me they gave the Headmaster Permission."

"I'm not too sure about this, Amelia. Seems weak to me. Albus has a knack for getting out of tight places. My question is this: What happens if he does get out of this charge? I've already released him from his position of Headmaster and given the Lady Hogwarts orders to bind him if he sets foot on the Castle grounds within the Wards."

"If he gets out, then he'll be set free to go as he pleases. He will have a lot of new enemies. Some are Goblins, Harry, and they don't forget something like this. To them, they consider it theft and if they get their hands on him, they'll prosecute him under Goblin Law, despite what happens under ours."

"Do they know about the evidence yet?" Harry asked Amelia.

"Yes, but just in a general way. They don't know about there being any bit of Hair from any of their people. Why?"

"All the evidence has been identified and labeled with names and dates?"

Amelia nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Well, just to cover our backs, lets go give Ragnok a visit, tell him what we've got and see how he can help us. What do you think?"

Amelia Smiled,"Harry, my dear, you've got one devious mind. If I didn't know better, you'd have made a good Slytherin."

Harry smiled at her. "Dear,I've not told you, yet, but, when I was first sorted, the Hat originally wanted to put me into the House of the Snakes."

Amelia's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "What!?"

Harry had the biggest grin on his face. Nodding his head 'yes', he continued. "True."

"Why didn't it, then? I mean, you're in Gryffindor."

"Well, seems like when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley to get me my stuff for school before the first year started, when I got my letter, I was in Madam Malkin's' Robes for all Occasions. I was being fitted when I first met Draco Malfoy. I wasn't impressed, as you can well imagine. Then, after that, when I was on the Train to school, he came into the compartment I was in and further made an impression on me. That's why I didn't want to be in Slytherin. I thought that all of the students who were in that House were like him. So, during my sorting, I kept thinking, 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin'. The Sorting Hat told me I'd do well in any House, but that Slytherin would help make me Great."

"Honey, I never knew any of this about you. Susan just told me about your being sorted and that it took a very long time. She never said why."

"I never told anyone. But, in any case, I just told the Hat I didn't want to be in Slytherin, so it put me in Gryffindor, the House of my Parents. I never knew anyone could ask the Hat for any one particular House."

"You're lucky. I guess it's from being raised amongst Muggles, not a bad thing, mind you. It taught you to think for yourself and to form your own ideas. Susan's always told me you were one of the few students to make friends outside of your own House. Of course, there were the Twins!"

"Yea, the Twins. They're always the exception. They've always been friendly with me. They were the one to give me my Father's Map. Without THAT one item,I'd've been lost."

Amelia looked at Harry quizzically. "Map?"

"Oh, you don't know about that, do you?" Harry laughed. "Not even Dumbledork knows about THAT! If he did, things would have been very different." Harry stopped and thought to himself. "Hmm, come to think of it, if he'd found that Map while my Dad and the rest of the Marauders were in school, I doubt that even I would have been born."

"Uh, Harry, what about the Map? Why's it so special?" Amelia looked at Harry. Right now, he had her FULL attention, just as much as he had her 'attention' this weekend when he was on top of her, looking down on her and seeing all the wonderful feelings she was going through as well as being between her legs and inside her – FULLY inside her!

Harry had to shake his head, _'I've got to get my mind on business. __The things she does to me and, . . ,'_ "Oh, yea, I lost my train of thought. The Map, yea."

Amelia just sat there in her office gently caressing Harry's hand with one finger, gently, just barely touching his skin. She was smiling just like the Cheshire cat, with a grin that would have given away her thoughts had Harry been looking at her. She KNEW what she was doing to 'her Wizard', her man, and she enjoyed this one bit of privacy with no one around. She'd missed being able to do things like this before Harry came into her life, and now that she was a part of his life, she was going to take full advantage of teasing him so that the Next time she was 'taken' by him, she would enjoy it even more!

"The Map, yea, it shows the entire layout of the castle including everyone that's there. It'll show you if you're wearing a Cloak of Invisibility or even if you're under Polyjuice, and it shows people in their animangus forms. Somehow, it works with the Schools Wards. My Dad and Sirius and Remus and Peter were the only ones who constructed the thing. It's an original. There's nothing like it anywhere."

"It shows the ENTIRE school?" Amelia was shocked.

"Well, yea, except for the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets. I've not been able to figure out why those two places aren't shown. I've got an idea on how to figure that part out. It's just not been needed."

"Sweetie, you surprise me quite a bit. I've never come across a Wizard quite like you. Of all the things you've done, the notoriety and fame, it just doesn't seem to stick on you or affect you. You just appear to be 'you'."

Harry smiled and grasped her hand quite quickly, which surprised Amelia. "Thank you, dear. That's the best compliment I could receive. I don't want to stand out or be any better than anyone else. I'm just 'me', that's all."

"Harry, I like you just like you are. Please, don't change. The rest of your Vassals like you just the way you are now. Susan and I talked some after we left last night. She loved this past weekend and being with you. She told me she wants you again. I told her that once she's been with you and enjoys it, she'll not want to stop. I've seen nothing but good changes in her since she was with you, and for that, sweetheart, I want to thank you. You've got my love and gratitude, always." Amelia continued holding Harry's hand and smiling.

"Thank you, my dear sweet Amelia."

Amelia leaned over her desk and kissed Harry, her Liege Lord, fully on his lips, parting her own lips, her tongue going out, searching Harry's lips to 'part them' much like he 'parted' her own very private and very personal womanly 'lips', as he then this past weekend snaked and drove his Manhood inside, in between, and deep inside her, taking her breath away – Completely. It was THIS that she wanted to tantalize him with, giving him as much as she got, from him!

They French Kissed for the longest time, finally breaking their erotic kiss so they could catch their breathe.

Amelia looked at her Liege Lord, whom she'd fallen deeply in love with, so quickly, so fast and so completely, she just couldn't help herself. "Harry, my Liege Lord, Take me! Here. Now. On my desk!"

Harry just looked at her, surprise on his face, but a glad look of surprise. "I didn't know you were 'that way'?"

"YOU – are my Liege Lord! It's YOU I desire, especially since this weekend when you 'took' me, most intimately and made me YOURS! Harry, I'm your woman now. I don't belong to any other man, neither Wizard nor Muggle! Since you took me, you've stirred up within me a hunger, a burning desire to have you inside me; I dearly want to feel you 'there', right where you belong: In between my legs, thrusting yourself in me with my legs wrapped around your body." Amelia was in the process of standing up and disrobing. She was stripping right there in her office, in front of 'her man', preparing herself to make love to him. She was giving to him something that no other man had ever had and she was gonna let him have her to the fullest extent possible.

"Get up, Harry, get your clothes off! You've got a Witch to Screw, Here and Now!" She was smiling like the Cheshire Cat!

She cleared off her desk and laid down upon it, opening herself, spreading herself, just for him, and that's where Harry 'took' Amelia, for over a half hour, he pumped her, kissed her EVERYWHERE and made her moan out his name and vocalized her very private passions that were reserved just for him and him alone.

Looking at Harry, into his Emerald Green Eyes, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, with him deep inside her, her hips still bucking and pumping, she declared her undying love for her man, fully and with no reservations.

"I love you, Harry. Not your titles, nor what all you've done nor have, but just YOU! I'll always love you and I'll stand by your side forever, most willingly. You've got my heart and I want you to keep it, eternally, My Love!"

Harry just laid there on top of Amelia, enjoying her womanly softness, her caresses, her kisses, but what struck deep into his heart was what she'd said. It was her unasked for, undying love for him that gave him the greatest love – a love that he'd not known in his life until he'd taken five extraordinary Witches, especially THIS one!

"I love you, too, Amelia, and I always will. If you want, I'll give you children of your own. Children to love and cherish and know that every time you look at them, you'll see my complete love for you. I'll always belong to you, my Dear Sweet Amelia. I'm yours forever, my Love!"

Afterwards, they continued to embrace for the longest time while fully enjoying their physical intimacy, neither of the lovers holding back a thing from the other!

Getting up, Harry took Amelia's hand, "Lets go see the goblins. Time to get some heavy weights on our side."

Amelia smiled, and after they both dressed, helping each other, and kissing, Amelia took Harry's hand, they both walked out of the Ministry, walking side by side with her Liege Lord, her smiling and not one person said a word. Many looks and stares, but nothing was said.

She liked it that way.

_'Hmm, maybe, just for this, I'll give Harry a little 'something extra', when we get back to my home this evening! Or, perhaps, later?! Anyway, he's gonna be 'having me' again and I'll never deny him that pleasure.'_ Amelia was smiling as they walked to Gringott's.

. . . . .

" Griphook, may I speak with Ragnok, please? I'm Lord Harry James Hogwarts-Potter and this is the Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the D.M.L.E."

Griphook looked at Harry, smiling, well, as best as a Goblin could smile, showing lots of sharp teeth, which unsettled many a Witch and Wizard who'd been very rude to them. Goblins knew how to handle rude humans, but Harry was their friend, much more than just a 'friend'.

"It's very good to see you, Harry. Come with me."

Griphook took Harry and Amelia deep into the labyrinthine offices and hallways of the Goblin owned and operated bank, eventually showing them the Massive Door of the Office of the Head of the Goblin Nation. This Goblin was not one to mess with or to show your strength or weapons.

Harry and Amelia walked into the large and very ornately decorated office of the chief of the Goblin Nation. Amelia, even though she was the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, even she was overwhelmed by it's immensity, it's overall lavishness.

"Lord Hogwarts, it's good to see you again. Please, have a seat, lets discuss Business." Harry and Amelia sat down opposite Ragnok. Ragnok looked at his many goblin guards, who were dressed for combat, carrying battle axes, spears, Bows, war Hammers, and in gobblygook, asked them to leave. Thus, was Ragnok left unguarded amongst the human Wizard and Witch, the first time that's ever happened.

"Lord Hogwarts, since you've been given a seat on our Council, we're to have a Council meeting soon, we'll let you know both when and where it will take place. But, generally, they take place here in Gringott's at Noon. Now, what can I do for you?"

Amelia looked at Harry, her eyes widen at what she'd heard. "Harry, I didn't know you had a seat on their Council."

"I'll tell you about it later. I think Rita published it in the paper just after the last court Trial I was at."

I've got two items of Business to transact with you. First, I have three Vassals for whom I'm responsible for. They are the Lady Amelia Bones, Lady Susan Bones and Rita Skeeter. I'd like for you to transfer from my personal account the amount of ten thousand Galleons on the first day of each month and transfer that amount to each of their personal accounts here. I would like for you to start that transfer of Gold today, to cover this month. Is that possible?"

"Yes, Harry, that's possible."

"Thank you, Ragnok, and now, for our second item of business. Harry stopped, taking a deep breath and looking at Amelia, who nodded her head, Harry proceeded.

Looking at Ragnok, "We've come to give you some information about one of your enemies."

At this statement Harry had Ragnok's complete attention. He was Smiling.

"We've come to talk with you about the Trial of Albus Dumbledore and the evidence we hold against him. The evidence is in the form of samples of individuals who've been to Hogwarts over the past Century. What makes it notorious is that it can be used in Polyjuice potions as well as any number of Potions that can be directed specifically to that particular individual, whether or not they're human or not, it makes no difference. We've come across some of the samples as being of Goblin nature. Each vial is individually labeled and dated. A couple of the vials has your name on it. We wish to return the Goblin Vials to you and see what we can do to turn over Albus to you for Goblin Justice. When, not if, you get your hands on him, well, lets just say that we don't want him back, if you know what I mean."

Ragnok's eyes narrowed quite a bit. "These samples, are they safe?"

"Yes, quite safe. Amelia and I have been the only ones to have handled them, aside from Albus. We're going to set a court date and send an Owl to Albus, requiring him to appear. If he does appear, we've got him. No matter what happens to him in our court system, you can have him afterwards. You can legally call for him to appear then and by Law, we have to give him over to you to face your Justice System. We want the trial to start this week."

"Harry, Amelia, should we get our hands on him, it'll look very good on you in the eyes of the Goblin Nation. Albus Dumbledore has been a thorn in our side for too long. Lets just say, that much Gold will change hands on the day we get him. Hopefully, this week."

Good, at the trial, the samples will be there and you may then take your samples with you. We have to have them there to prove his guilt. In addition, by law, since Amelia and I have been the only ones to have been available to handle them, we'll have to testify to that under Veritiserum."

"Harry, as our First Depositor, you've been good to the Goblin Nation, also, you've been the only Wizard to have directly saved the life of a Goblin Chief. No matter what happens, you'll never be forgotten, neither you, nor your Heirs."

"Thank you Ragnok, all that I've done for you, I'd like to think anyone would do. It'd only be right."

"Harry, I've dealt with too many Wizards, but what I said, still stands."

Harry got up, along with Amelia, having finished their business, and were walked out the offices and down the long series of halls to the outside public part of Gringott's. There, in full view of many Wizards, Witches and Goblins, Ragnok shook hands with Harry and Amelia. "Lord Hogwarts, Lady Amelia Bones, you both, and your wives and Vassals are my Friends. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

With that said, they parted and went their separate ways. Ragnok back to his offices and Harry and Amelia walked out to go back to the Ministry. Many Witches and Wizards were there then, they all heard what was publically said. Of course, then the truthful rumors started which supported Harry and Amelia's work. No one forgot.

. . . . .

"Harry, I'll be sending a Ministry Owl to Albus, informing him of the Wizengamot meeting day after tomorrow at 9 a.m. I don't want him to know what it's about. I think it's time to blindside him. He's done enough of that to too many people. Also, I'll send a Ministry Owl to Ragnok, privately, to also let him know of the Wizengamot meeting. Time for old Albus to meet his fate!" Amelia smiled at Harry, but since they were in a public place, that's all they could do, for now.

Amelia sat in her office and drew up an official document requesting Albus' appearance at the Ministry two days hence, that he was being charged with:

Theft of Personal Items from an extensive list of Wizards, Witches, Non-Human Magical Beings, Muggles.

In addition, with her talk with Ragnok and Albus' being the Guardian of an Underaged Magical Being – namely that of Harry James Potter, and Albus' not having the Potters' Wills read in a timely manner, and having another Will of a Lord, namely that of Sirius Orion Black, Albus was being charged with:

Line Theft – two Counts, and

Blocking the Wills of three Individuals, namely that of Two Lords and One Lady, - Three Counts.

The Official Document was drawn up, and copies were being sent to the Minister of Magic, namely Cornelius Fudge, the Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic, namely Delores Jane Umbridge, and all members of the Wizengamot, plus multiple copies for the Ministry's Hall of Records. Of course, as it happens, Trials of this magnitude does get out to reporters, and Amelia made darn sure that Rita was the first one to be notified. Of course, Rita's 'source' was unnamed.

As Amelia was sending off the copies, she thought to herself, 'Harry, you did make a good choice in Rita. And Thanks, for choosing both me and my niece.'

After she'd completed her paperwork, she just sat there at her desk, now her most Beloved Desk, for it was right here that Harry, her now lover, her 'Man', her Liege Lord, her Beloved, 'took' her, intimately and made her 'his'. She ran her hands over her desk most lovingly, thoughtfully, enjoying her memories of that most special event. Thinking to herself, she took out her Wand and created an unbreakable vial and extracted a copy of her memory of that most special event and stored it in the vial. She also made several more unbreakable Vials in which she stored lots of her hair for her own personal use for when she was very old, so she could revisit her youth and give herself, again, to her Liege Lord, Harry, so he could again enjoy the woman he dearly loves. She'd be visiting this memory regularly from now on, including all the memories she'd stored from this past weekend. _'When I'm old and elderly, these memories will be most pleasant for me to revisit.'_

Cornelius was sitting in his office when Amelia briskly walked in, totally unannounced. He had a visitor there, Lucius Malfoy! Amelia looked at Fudge, and looked up, wrinkling her nose, "Cornelius, I smell something 'off' in your office."

"Eh, what? You can't. I have the maids clean it every night and have an air freshening charm placed here, Pine scent, I believe."

"No, it's not that. Something rotten and decomposing." Amelia looked around at Lucius, her nose still wrinkled, "Oh, Lucius! There you are." Amelia turned around, looked at the Minister, who was looking directly at Amelia, "Never mind, Cornelius, I've found the source of the stink!" She gave Cornelius the Official Documents, of course, she'd already sent the OTHER'S off to their recipients first, having made sure they were delivered BEFORE Cornelius got his.

_'Protection, if you understand.'_ Amelia thought to herself as she handed them over to the Minister.

"What's this, Amelia?" Fudge asked the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"What's it look like, Cornelius? These are Charging Documents charging Albus Dumbledore with multiple counts, read them for yourself."

"What? How?

"Simple. We've got all the evidence. Everything is tied up nice and neat. In two days time, the Great Albus Dumbledore will be in Azkaban, either for life or facing the Dementor's Kiss." Amelia walked to the still opened Door, stopped, turned slightly with her hand resting on the door frame, posing in her womanly stance, seductively saying: "Oh, and it's all thanks to Lord Hogwart's!" Amelia smiled sweetly walking away, swishing her bum in a most tantalizing way, turned and left two totally dumfounded Wizards completely in the dark, blindsided.

"Finally! I've got him right where I've wanted him for so long!" Fudge was smiling. Lucius, well, he was of a different mind. He knew that Albus was trying to make deals with the Death Eaters and with Albus facing a very public trial, especially one of THIS magnitude, the negotiations would turn sour.

"Ah, Cornelius, my old friend, maybe we should look at this in another light."

"Eh? What? What did you say? Lucius, I've wanted to get rid of that old geezer for so long . . ," Cornelius started his ranting, but Lucius stopped him. He HAD to derail this unexpected problem, somehow.

"Look, Cornelius, Albus has a lot of pull in the Wizengamot. Many of the leading Lords and many of the lower houses are on his side and they've been helped by him. Shite, man! Albus is owed so many favors and life Debts, . . , well, you know what I mean. Even with all these charges and the circumstances behind them, he'll never be found guilty. He may have to pay an enormous fine, but that's all."

Fudge started sputtering, not getting his words out. How he ever got to be Minister with his lack of ability at speaking and thinking on his feet, Lucius just didn't know.

"Oh, and that's not all. IF he's found innocent, he WILL remember all those who voted against him, and you KNOW what effect that'll have on all the times we'll try to have Bills passed! Just take my advice and try not to antagonize him. You've too much to loose. Shite, man, he may even call for a vote of Non Support against you right then and there, after the trial as New Business! It'd make you look like a clown, Cornelius."

'_Not that you don't look like one already!' _Lucius thought to himself, _'what with the way I've been maneuvering him all these many years since my Lord was killed by that Potter brat! Gawd, I've just GOT to get Albus freed of these pesky charges so he can finish his plans to get his hands on the Potters and the Blacks' Gold. Once he does THAT, my Lord will be better able to finance his operations, and I'll be standing as his Right Hand. The Power I'll then have!' Lucius' thoughts were running amok, trying to make __himself look good. _

"What can you do to help, Lucius? You seem to have something up your sleeve." Cornelius was looking at Lucius with sweat running down the side of his face.

"Oh, don't worry, old friend. I've got an idea, but, I'll need Dolores' help." Lucius started getting up and swishing his black robes around himself, similar to the way Snape does to intimidate the younger students. "Dolores and I will be making some impromptu calls and visits to some of the Wizengamot members, those who seem to lack our 'support'. We'll get them to see our 'point of view'. It'll take some time, but, if anyone should ask you any questions about us, just let them know that we have your full support and you know what I'm doing is for the 'Greater Good', as Albus says. Many will recognize his favorite line, I do believe!"

"Lucius, you seem to forget, Dolores is in the Goblin Justice System. I've heard rumors of what's happened to her, and it's not pretty." Fudge stated. He was shuttering some at the thought.

"Oh! Yes, I did forget. Such an oversight on my part. Hmm, let me think of who else I might be able to get. Someone who's presence with me won't be questioned, at least not too much. Anyway, I'll do it myself without any help, but, I'll need you to back me some, if anyone goes around asking too many questions."

"You're sure about all this, Lucius? I don't want there to be any repercussions."

"Don't worry my old friend, I've got everything taken care of. And when Albus is freed day after tomorrow, you can be sure the gold will flow into your special investment account at Gringott's." Lucius was smiling, his teeth were highly visible.

Fudge was nodding in acceptance. He didn't know just how he'd have gotten along without his good friend, Lucius, all these years since You-Know-Who died at the hands of the Potter boy. Breathing a sigh of relief, Fudge bid him goodbye.

A few minutes later, Lucius was leaving the Ministry, on his way to chat with a few members of the Wizengamot. He would need the votes, talk to them and persuade them if possible, make deals with them by voting and supporting them on their Bills if necessary, and Bribe them with Gold otherwise. The last option, the VERY last option, would be to send some of his fellow Death Eaters to their home, and persuade them and their family's to vote for Albus. He'd be using up much of his good points he'd built up over the years with the Wizengamot, but, it'd be worth it. Soon, it won't be needed anymore. Those who helped him would still hold their seats, though it'd just be a rubber stamp process, seeing as to who really had the power.

Lucius was humming a bright song to himself as he walked down the Halls of Political Power. He was not one to be messed with, at least that's what HE thought!

Sometimes, we're wrong.

Sometimes.

** . . . . . . . . .**

Lucius paid a considerable number of 'visits' to members of the Wizengamot, those who were 'on the fence' as far as Albus was concerned, plus more who'd not really cared about him. It was all 'political maneuvering', and Lucius was the best there was at this particular 'style' of negotiations. He needed quite a bit of gold to bail out one of his staunch supporters, one who was not marked by his Lord. THAT, was one of her most valuable assets. Of course, Dolores had other 'talents' as far as he was concerned, talents which Dolores was very good at using to pay her way through the corridors of power and Politics in the Wizarding World. _'Dolores, I've never doubted your ethics and ability at staying by Fudges' side all these years. He certainly knew just how to tap his employees for their particular skills!' _

Lucius went to Gringott's, and somehow got a meeting with Ragnok. It took a bit gold but he was in. Knowing just how much and whom to bribe had it's uses.

Lucius sat in a very comfortable chair in Ragnok's office.

"Well, Lucius, what is it you want? I'm very busy, so don't waste my time!"

"I appreciate your seeing me on such short notice, Ragnok."

"The appreciation you showed me is measured in Gold, Lucius. You should know that by now."

"That I do. That I do. I am aware of a certain Witch whom you have, how shall I say it? Oh, yes, you've been keeping her as your 'guest' for a while. Her name is Umbridge, Dolores Jane Umbridge. I wish to negotiate a deal with you for her release into my 'care'." Lucius stated his reason for being here and hinted at the possibility of Gold being paid. Gold certainly got the attention of any Goblin, and Wizards had never ascertained the reason why.

"Lucius, you tread on uncertain ground here within these walls that are Goblin property. You do know, don't you, the reason why she's our prisoner?"

Lucius nodded his head, the negotiations had started and there was no turning back. He just hoped that he had enough gold promised him by his new allies.

"She tried to kill me! In your Wizengamot, Lucius! In front of many witnesses, and knowing the history of your kind, she would have gotten away with it!" Ragnok was angry, but, his anger was severely tempered by the promise of much gold. MUCH gold!

He held himself back from taking Lucius prisoner and confiscating all his property. He could do THAT later, after he collected even more gold from this greedy Wizard.

"Lets get to the point, Lucius, in exchange for me giving you our prisoner, you give me one hundred thousand Gold Galleons! Not one Knut less! It is to be deposited in a special account under your name, in this bank one day before we bring the prisoner here. Once I see the gold deposited, you can come to this bank at opening time the next day and collect her. After that, she's your property as far as we're concerned. Be warned, though, Lucius, if she tries to kill me again, we'll go after her ourselves, even to the point of putting a bounty on her head for a live delivery, plus one of equal value on yours!"

Lucius swallowed, hard. But, he needed her services and it wasn't costing him any gold, just that of his newest allies. What Lucius forgot, though, was that HIS own head was on the Goblins' chopping Block! He just didn't know it but it was just a matter of WHEN, not IF, his own head is to be placed there! And Narsissa and Draco's lives were also at stake, plus the entirety of the Malfoy Fortune.

"You've got a deal, Ragnok." Lucius pulled out some withdrawal slips, already signed. Lucius filled in all ten of them for ten thousand galleons each and gave them to Ragnok.

"Is this satisfactory to you?"

Ragnok looked at Lucius, smiling. He had his gold, but felt he underestimated his opponent by a considerable amount. _'I wonder just how much gold I left on the table?' Next time, I'll double the price to make up for my loses on this deal.'_ Ragnok was thinking to himself as he looked at each of the withdrawal slips.

Ragnok signaled for one of his goblins to come in to him.

"Griphook, take these withdrawal slips, and transfer the gold to the Account of Lucius Malfoy. Once it's done and the gold has been transferred to his account, come back here and report to me." He leaned a little further and looked at Griphook causing him to shiver from fear. "Make NO mistakes on these transactions!"

"As you wish!" Griphook left in a hurry. His head was on the line on this transaction and he was petrified.

The transaction completed, the small goblin came back and reported a successful transference.

"You've done well, Griphook. You shall be rewarded with gold tomorrow morning after the transference is completed. Go." Ragnok said to Griphook.

"Lucius, your prisoner will be here tomorrow morning when the Bank opens. Be here then! If you're not, you will forfeit your gold! Now, leave!"

Lucius got up and left with no reply. He will have Dolores tomorrow morning and he will be able to use her both for his plans to get Albus off of the Charges and for his own, rather delightful uses. She had a lot to pay back, and she was rather good at that. 'I'll be making a lot of gold off of this witch!' Lucius thought to himself as he left the Bank.

Ragnok watched the Death Eater leave his bank, and when he had, he got out a rather expensive piece of Parchment and wrote a note, then sealed it with his own personal stamp and seal and requested Griphook's presence.

"Griphook, send this letter to Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, Lord of Hogwarts. Use our best Owl. Report back to me when you've sent it. Again, make no mistakes! This is important."

Griphook left and did exactly as he was told. To be given two important tasks by the Chief of the Goblin Nation, one after the other, meant that he was trusted, and that gold will eventually flow to his pockets.

'It's time Harry learned how we do business here. I don't want him to think that I'm operating behind his back. I'll be sharing much of this gold with him, he has earned it. I'll need his trust and this will be one way for me to earn it. That witch will be back in our slave pits rather soon, along with that greedy wizard, Lucius, along with all his gold, contracts and property.' Ragnok smiled a toothy smile. 'And his family. Maybe Lord Harry will want Narcissa instead of sending her to the slave pits. No matter, Lucius will be MINE!' Ragnok laughed, quite a lot and for a long time. The other goblins heard that and knew someone was in trouble, probably that wizard with the long blonde hair. They all were shivering, glad it wasn't them who was in trouble.

That evening, a rather regal owl landed on Harry's window with a letter. Harry was certainly surprised, and he smiled quite a bit after reading it. "Profit certainly does flow at Gringott's!"

Behind Harry were two regal looking young women, dressed in the sheerest nightgowns that reached almost to the floor. They were the epitome of elegance and beauty, and they had Harry's back, his best interests at heart. They were still forging their Marriage Bond with him and they were in no hurry, both still enjoying being 'taken' and loved by their Husband and Liege Lord – completely.

"Is everything alright, my Dear Husband?" It was Daphne speaking, standing in the doorway, one leg bent slightly, one hand holding on to the door frame, posing in a stance that was so erotic to Harry, which they both knew and used to delight their Husband.

"Yes, my Dears, yes. Everything is alright. Gold is flowing to our accounts at Gringott's, courtesy of Ragnok. Lucius is paying to release Doloros tomorrow morning, by paying one hundred thousand galleons, which we get half. The Goblins will keep an eye on Lucius. Seems the House of Malfoy will Fall in the next couple of days. The Goblins will have both Doloros and Lucius both, and probably Draco as either Prisoners or Slaves. Ragnok is willing to give me Narcissa as my Bonded Servant."

"What are your thoughts on her?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "She's not done anything to me nor any of my family. She's totally Innocent and was just caught up in all Lucius' mess. She was Contracted Out to him and never given a chance. I think I'll nullify her Marriage to Lucius, and bring her back into the Black Family, where she belongs. Draco, I'm not sure. He'll have to swear an Oath on his Magic and Life, I guess. I'll split the Malfoy fortune with Narcissa, and give her a home to live so she can keep out of trouble. The Goblins don't want her, they just want Lucius and Deloros, whom they can keep, with my blessings."

"You've decided well, my dear." Daphne walked over to him, swaying her bum, taking his hands and kissed him on his lips. "Now, come to bed with us. Both Hermione and I need you."

Harry looked at both Daphne and Hermione. "I love you both, my Wives."

Harry, still nude along with Daphne and Hermione also in that same State, went back to bed, where they 'plied' him with themselves.

** Chapter 19**

** Behind the Scenes – Preparations**

Authors Notes: Today is Harry's 32nd Birthday and JKR's 47th. I don't own any of her works, so I'm just borrowing them, temporarily to write my own scenes and wonder what 'could have been'. Enjoy, read and review. It's almost over. I may, from time to time, repost a chapter or two, to add more material. If/when I do, I'll add an author's notes and include the date to keep the reader informed.

"What is it, dear? The Owl." Hermione asked Harry upon seeing him with the letter.

"Oh, it's from Ragnok. Seems he's been given a chance to make a considerable amount of gold off of Lucius." Harry answered.

"Really, now? Just how did THAT happen?" Daphne walked in hearing the conversation.

"It's kinda complicated, dears. I don't know if you'd be too interested in hearing about it. You know, wizards, politics, goblins, that sort of thing." Harry said, trying to smirk and holding back his laugh.

"Oh, Really, now! Well, just try to talk real slow so we can try to catch on and understand, would you?" Hermione crossed her arms and was tapping her foot on the floor.

"Yes, dear, you know us women. We're kinda untrained in all these men things, like politics, underhanded dealings, lying, backstabbing, threats. That's for Slytherin's and politicians!" Daphne said, arching her eye brows and slipping into her 'Ice Queen" Persona so very easily.

Both witches stood there, together, a united front, facing their husband. It was a game that they'd play once in a while, mainly to sharpen their wits and keep each other on their toes.

Harry burst out laughing. He'd always give in first, to these two, at least.

"Seems Lucius has gone around the Wizengamot and gotten some backers to the tune of ten of them, at least, and each of them 'donated' ten thousand galleons each. Lucius deposited it into his vault at Gringott's and is going to bail out Dolores tomorrow morning, sharply at nine when the bank opens. If he's not there, he forfeits the gold to Ragnok."

"WHAT!?" Hermione was the first to express her indignation. Daphne stood there thinking. It's her Slytherin coming out in her.

"Ragnok always looks for a chance to make some gold. He's very sharp, Harry. And don't forget, he's your friend. He's letting you know about this ahead of time. He's not doing this behind your back, so give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I understand, Daphne. He's mentioned that if he catches Dolores in anything illegal, well, Lucius has his own head on the block as well as his entire House! Ragnok will foreclose on Lucius, capture him and Dolores."

Harry sat down at his desk, pondering about all the events that's transpired lately since he was elevated to the Status of 'Lord'.

"I was hit with the Killing Curse! Right there in the Wizengamot. In front of Witnesses. I even protected Ragnok's life and who knows how many others who would have died in a War, all needlessly. And what happens? She's released, bought off with Gold to serve Voldemort and walk the streets – free!"

Hermione and Daphne came over and stood by their Husband. "Sweetie," Daphne wrapped her arms around harry, "We're both here for you. We BOTH promised to stand by your side, no matter what. We'll never leave you."

"ok." was all Harry could muster up. He just turned and buried his head against both of these lovely heartfelt Ladies while they stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

Harry got up, stretching his back and arms and went to get his traveling Cloak. "It's time I started doing something besides taking hits from shitheads like Lucius and Voldemort. It's time I started making my own waves and show them just what a rich and powerful Lord CAN do!" With that, Harry flooed out.

Hermione and Daphne stood still in their apartments looking at the Fireplace, the last place where they saw their Husband floo out from. They turned to one another and wrapped their arms around each other and hugged one another.

"Daphne, I've known Harry since our first day on the Train coming here to school. I know now, that you were there on that same train then and now I wish I'd known you then like I do now, but Harry's gone out looking for trouble and knowing him like I do, he's gonna find it."

"Hermione, I know that feeling. Gawd help the poor S.O.B.'s when he finds them!" Daphne had her arms wrapped around Hermione, her head held back some so she could look directly into Hermion's eyes. Both women kissed each other, caressing each other to relieve the worry and stress. They both loved Harry, deeply and supported each other completely.

Hermione looked up at Daphne, her family. "You think we could go and find him – somehow?" Hermione smiled as she said this.

"Yes, my dear sweet sister, yes we can. We both promised to stand by his side no matter what. I'd hate for the both of us to be left out of any fight or confrontation he gets involved in."

Hermione got her traveling cloak. "DOBBY!"

"Dobby is here to serve you, Misses Hermione."

"Harry flooed out and we don't know where he's at. We both need to get to him and help him. Please, get as many elves as we have who are experienced in fighting and lets all go to where ever it is that Harry's at. Can you find him? Can you help us?" Hermione asked.

"YES! Dobby can do all of that." With a snap of his fingers the room was filled with almost two dozen elves, all ready to protect their Wizard and His Witches.

"Misses Hermione, I can get you more elves should you need them. There is many who are most willing to fight to protect the Great and Noble Harry Potter. We all think of him as the Greatest Wizard, because he's good to us and he's honored us in the past."

Hermione and Daphne looked at one another, shrugging their shoulders, utterly amazed at this outcome. "Ok, lets go." And with that statement of permission, they all disapperated.

Daphne and Hermione and the Elves apparated in front of Gringott's whereupon they all went in. The Gringott's Goblins recognized who they were, being the Wives of their First Depositor and the Protector of the Chief of the Goblin Nation, allowed them entry. One of the Smaller Goblins, Griphook, by name, who was very familiar with them, served them.

"Would you be looking for Lord Hogwarts?" he asked them outright, dispensing with the usual pleasantries.

It was Daphne who took charge of the situation. "Yes, where is he?"

"He just stepped in to see Ragnok. I'll take you to him."

All the clients and customers who were in the Bank at that time just stopped what business they were conducting and stared at them. Two Witches, dressed to the Nines, along with a very large contingent of Elves had just walked into the Bank and were shown to the Chief of the Goblin Nation!

It was totally unheard of!

There, at the end of the Banks Great Hall, was Harry and Ragnok. Harry had just gotten there.

"Lord Potter-Hogwarts, we've been looking for you. All of us were afraid that you'd be running into trouble and we're here for your protection." It was Daphne who'd spoken up first.

"We said that we'd stand by your side, no matter what happens nor what you have to face. Your future is our future. All of us are your Family, and Families stick together!" Hermione looked at Harry. She didn't like addressing him by his formal titles, but, this was a public place and formalities had to be addressed.

"I guess that was a bit too much for me to hope I could get away and deal with my problems on my own, wasn't it?"

Daphne walked up to her husband, "Yes, dear, it was. No matter what you have to face, even if it's Voldemort himself and Albus Dumbledore included, we're all going to be by your side. We'll help you bear your burdens, because you're not alone anymore, and you never will be. We all love you too much." With that statement made, Daphne waived her hands at the small contingent of Elves.

"What about my Vassals?" Harry asked.

"They're here in Spirit, Dear. Never fear. If we'd asked them to be here, they would have." Hermione spoke with a voice of confidence.

Harry nodded his head in acceptance. "You do know that I'll always love you all for this. It's just difficult for me to get used to, that's all."

"Right, dear. Just, in the future, keep us informed. Now, you were looking for 'others' with whom you have immediate dealings with?" Daphne asked.

"Yes." Turning to Ragnok. I'll get back with you on your letter to me. I'll support you with what you mentioned to me in it. Right now, there're some Wizards I've got business with. Time to start trying out my new Influence with them, so they don't cause too much trouble."

"Trouble always ends with an exchange of gold. I look forward to your Vaults being filled even more." Ragnok stated.

The parties nodded to each other and went their separate ways.

Harry was walking out with Daphne and Hermione next to him followed by all his elves. They were a gruesome sight. Everyone who saw them coming got out of the way, fearing trouble from one of the richest and most politically powerful wizards who'd held more Lordship's than anyone since the Founding of their Civilization. The angry scowl and something else that was on his face showed that Harry was not to be made fun of nor taken lightly as he made his way towards the Ministry. He and his two wives showed their wands to the guard at the doors, and answering no questions, walked in to see the Minister.

The Secretary to Fudge saw Harry approaching her and got up, trying to let him know that the Minister of Magic was in a meeting and not to be disturbed. Harry and company totally ignored her and walked in to a very surprised Fudge.

And one Lucius Malfoy and one Witch dressed in pink.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A meeting of the mind's, eh?" Harry turned towards Umbridge who was reaching for her wand.

"em, em. Mister Potter! You parading around here, dressed as a presumptuous Lord is totally out of the Boundaries of our Societies Laws and Customs. I shall have you summarily arrested and brought up on multiple charges. Azkaban will be your new home and all that you have, including these two witches will be given to a much more Upstanding Wizard, such as Lord Malfoy, here."

"Shut your Fing Mouth, you Bitch!" Harry had his wand out and pointed directly at her throat, not even a hair's breadth from her skin. The tip was glowing white, a sure sign of a tremendously powerful burst of Magic about to come from it.

"Potter!" Fudge started to speak, but was shut up.

"Minister, I wouldn't say a word. The next meeting of the Wizengamot will have my Husband and Lord call for a No Confidence Vote on you and you'll be facing so many charges you'll be having the Dementors kissing you!" It was Daphne talking.

"Lucius! I know what you've done. Bribing the members of the Wizengamot, taking gold from them and arranging votes on business about to be brought before them concerning a trial."

Lucius smiled at his adversary. "Potter, there's nothing you can do about that. It's all legal, it's called 'politics'. And, as far as the Honorable Madam Umbridge is concerned, I've paid for her freedom, all nice and legal. Afterall, you should know, it's your dear 'friend' the chief of the Goblin Nation who'd freed her just this morning. Isn't it nice to have the gold and power to use it usefully for your own ends?" Lucius laughed at Harry, directly into his face! "It's just like what you're trying to do, except that I've simply outmaneuvered you, just like Albus Dumbledore has done all these many years concerning you. Now, why don't you be a good little wizard and go back to your Muggle Family, there on Privit drive. I'm sure they have some menial chores for you to do. And while you're at it, take off those robes, they belong to upstanding Wizards, like myself, like Cornealius here, and like Dear old Albus Dumbledore, who've justly helped so many of our kind. You know, the Pure Bloods of our Society."

Harry leaned in even closer to Lucius, his wand tip just grazing the flesh of Lucius' throat. "You've got Voldemort's Dark Mark on your arm, Lucius and Fudge here has been seen doing business and accepting gold from you. When it comes out that you're a Death Eater, it'll bring down Fudge and everyone you've been known to talk to here in the Ministry. I personally saw you in the grave yard that night when Pettigrew helped bring Voldemort back and I saw you kneel down in front of Voldemort! You're going DOWN, Lucius, and I'm gonna be the one who takes you down!"

At that moment, Amelia came in with a group of Aurora's. "Lord Hogwarts, I'm here to take Lucius Malfoy into custody, along with Umbridge and the Minister. All charges have been filed. Let me help you, please!"

Harry looked up and saw Amelia. When he saw her, his entire bearing changed. He calmed down and the Halo that surrounded him was diminishing. "Thank you, Madam Bones. If you hadn't come in right now, I would have declared a Blood Feud against both Lord Lucius Malfoy and Madam Umbridge!" And he turned to face Fudge and finished his statement, "And, I may have added Fudge to that, as well!"

"Thank you, Lord Hogwarts, for not doing that, yet. I'll take care of these three right now." Amelia directed her Aurora's to place magical Manicals and leg irons on all three and took them to holding cells with around the clock guards. No one saw the prisoners alone.

Amelia went with her Aurors with the three prisoners to their private holding cells. "Kingsley! I want two Aurora's on EACH prisoner on around the Clock detail. They are to have NO VISITORS! NONE! Do you understand me on this?!" Amelia looked at Kingsley right in his eye and she never backed down nor 'blinked'. She KNEW that Kingsley was one of Albus' wizards in that Order that he operated, 'cept that she called it 'the Burnt Chicken' club. "I want the Auror's visually looking at each Prisoner, never taking their eyes off of them. IF ANYone of them escapes, it'll be not just on the head of the Auror's I'll have on a silver platter, but YOURS TOO! Do I make myself Clear on this?"

Kingsley was a hard bitten auror, but he knew that Amelia had trained under old 'Mad-Eye' and she was just a hair's breath from being as paranoid as he. Mad-Eye had taught her well. She was his best student.

Amelia walked over to their cells and looked at each one. "Lucius, Cornelius, Delores, You should be glad that I came in when I did. Potter was on the verge of declaring a Blood Feud against all three of you."

The Snear on Lucius' face told her that he didn't believe her.

"Lucius!" Amelia got right up into Lucius' face, violating his 'personal space', "I've seen memories of Harry Dueling Voldemort, he's the ONLY ONE who's ever walked away from him, ALIVE! He would have killed each one of you and by LAW, he'd have taken everything you had! From ALL OF YOU!" She turned to Fudge, "And, Cornealius, you know how much you would have lost to him, now don't you? I don't mean just your Job, but the gold you've got!" she turned to Lucius, "Potter would have taken all you had, by right of Conquest, including your gold, contracts, everyone who'd sworn alligience to you, your wife, your son, your Manor House, ALL of it! He'd have contracted Draco out to the Goblins as a Slave and told them he didn't want him returned! Potter would have 'taken' Narcissa as his own and before your body was cold in your grave, he'd have screwed her as would have been his legal right, by right of Conquest. The House of Malfoy would be Gone! Extinct!" Amelia turned away, stopping and looking at Deloros, "He would have killed you outright and just given all you've got to the Goblins."

Amelia just walked away, never looking back.

"Why'd you save us then?" Lucius screamed out.

Amelia stopped walking away from them and without looking back she just replied, "I wanted you to be dealt with legally, and given the death sentence. Once that was done, you were through with, there'd be no coming back for either of you three. Alive or dead, each of you would be 'out of the game', courtesy of one Harry James Potter, Lord of Six Ancient and Noble Houses. Next time, I'll not stop him. None of us will. I'll just see all of you dead at his feat, including Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, which, by the way, has been prophesied."

Amelia walked out, not returning.

Each of the prisoners were left, alone, with a very cold, empty feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

After the three prisoners were dealt with legally, Amelia sat down in her office with just Harry and his two wives. The Elves stationed themselves outside her office.

"Harry, I've been gathering evidence against the Minister for years now. This includes every time he met with Lucius, every time he was witnessed taking bags of Gold from not just Lucius but other members of the Wizengamot, conversations between the Minister and those he was dealing with. It's all legal and totally ironclad. I've also sent every Auror to the ten members of the Wizengamot who'd given Lucius the gold to spring Umbridge. I'm charging all of them with bribery and corruption. I have no idea who'll be sitting in their seats in the Wizengamot when next it meets, but it'll be very interesting. Harry, you're at the center of all this. You're the one who's stirring up all this corruption that's imbedded in our government, as small as it is. When this hits the papers, it's gonna turn our world upside down. We've got to get someone to put in the Minister's office immediately plus in the Undersecretary's office."

"Ok, I see your problem. There are a few people I'd like to see in the Minister's office, but only one I'd be very comfortable and that's Author Weasley. In the Undersecretary's office, I'd like to see Percey Weasley. I don't know how you'd feel about these two, but, should you want another candidate, I'd suggest Lord Cyrus Greengrass for either of the two positions. You can mix the three up for either position however you'd choose. But, in any case, I'd like to see someone there I can truly trust, otherwise, I'm tempted to just wash my hands of this entire problem and cash in everything I've got an leave the country. I'm just tired of all the bullshit and corruption. I've been a part of all this since the night my parents were killed and it's all for political power grab and personal grandizement on the part of Albus Dumbledore." With that said, Harry got up and started walking out the door. That's when Amelia got up and took Harry by the arm.

"Please, Harry, don't leave like that. If you do, you'll always have this hanging over your head like the fabled Sword of Damocles. You're a vital part of this and if you do leave, the people you leave behind will pay the price forever and they'll begin to eventually blame you, even though they shouldn't. Just hang on for a bit longer. Stay true to your feelings of what is Right and always remember: Your wives and Vassals will always stand by your side, no matter the cost to each of us. We all love you very much. We've shown you that!"

Harry looked at Amelia, and almost started to leave, again, when Daphne and Hermione stood in his way, blocking him from leaving.

"Harry, I know you've paid everything you've had in this war, probably more than anyone or any other family except for those whose entire family were killed and causing their House to be extinct." Daphne stood in front of her, their, husband and Liege Lord, gripping the lapels of his robes. Tears were streaming down her face. Hermione, too.

"Harry! Look at me! I don't want to loose you. I don't want you to give up just because you've suffered one defeat. It doesn't matter how much you loose, what matters is you winning. Remember what Lady Hogwarts told you, she said that in the end, you'll win. You'll have to pay an enormous price, but, you'll win. Voldemort and everyone who is either marked or unmarked or who fights against you, they ALL will loose! You'll be the last one standing, and we five will be right there by you. We'll all give our lives to see to it that you win. NEVER doubt that!" Daphne looked at Harry, directly in his eyes. She didn't waiver. She stood firm.

Slowly, Harry looked up at Daphne and Hermione, and looked over at Amelia. He just didn't say a word and looked, not at them but 'far away' at something only he could see. "How much longer will I have to take the hits, the punishments from those who want to take from me and humiliate me? Why can THEY do all this to me and not pay for it? Why can't I fight against them and take my revenge that I so richly deserve? Sometimes, I wish I'd gone into Slytherin House and been more closed, more hard hearted and more willing to extract my revenge against those who've hurt me. All I've done is take the hits and there are times that I feel totally alone. The Lady Hogwarts was right, I am paying the price." He opened the door and started to walk out. "I need time to think. Thanks, for standing by me right now." And with that sad statement, Harry left without the Elves.

It was Hermione who spoke first. "I've seen Harry like this previously, when he was younger. He's taken so much on his shoulders that he's feeling the pressure. What bothers me is that when he's in this state of mind, if someone, like one of his enemies gets in his face, it'd be the trigger that'd set him off. It won't take much. He's a very powerful wizard and if he can fight Voldemort to a standstill, there'd be bodies all over the place with anyone else."

"I see what you mean. When I walked in the Minister's office, Harry was on the verge of declaring a Blood Feud against both Lucius and Dolores. He'd have killed them both outright. Neither of them knew just how close they came to dying. I told them this when I put them in solitary

confinement ." Amelia told the other two what she'd seen and said to the prisoners. "Is there anything we can do for Harry, you know, personally, to help him relieve the anxiety and pressure? I'd gladly go to bed with him and hold him all night. I'd love doing that."

Daphne smiled, "I think anyone of us would do that. But, you can try if you want. You have our permission to go to our bed and wait for him if you want. Tell him we'll also be there."

"You think I should get the other two, Susan and Rita? It can't hurt. What one of us goes through, the others of us goes through." Hermione said, just thinking.

"Yea, that'd help. Amelia, I'll send an elf to Susan and have her go to the apartment and just be there. Also, I'll send Rita an elf and have her there also." Daphne said.

"Ok, let me get a little bit of paperwork cleaned up and have my assistant know I'll be gone. She knows not to ask questions even though I've not said a word. I'll see you all shortly." Amelia started getting some last minute things done before she left by floo.

Daphne and Hermione sent an elf each to Susan and Rita and they all left to go back to their Apartments at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Rita had gotten wind of the events that transpired at the Ministry, written it up and sent it by the elf that came to deliver the message for her to be at the apartments. She wanted her article to be approved for publication, being as it was the right thing to do.

Albus was having a difficult time. He was in his ancestral home trying to come to grips of just 'why' events have gotten so out of hand. Just a few minutes ago, he'd received ANOTHER owl, but this time, instead of it being from Gringott's (Thank Merlin, it WASN'T!), it was from Amelia and another Owl was from the Clerk of the Wizengamot, Percy Weasley. The Wizengamot is set to meet immediately. It was scheduled to meet tomorrow, but certain events have moved it up to now. "How, did Harry find all of those samples? I've had them totally hidden for over a century with not one person knowing about them. Not even the Ghosts' knew about it."

Aberforth came in and saw his brother pacing. He's known Albus long enough to realize there were problems. Shaking his head in dismay he sat down at a table. "Well, Albus, looks like you've got problems. What is it this time: Voldemort, the Ministry, the Goblins, or the Potter boy?" He was trying not to laugh, but only a slight smirk came out. He knew just how far to push his brother. If it came down to a wand fight, he knew how his brother fought and he could hold his own against the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore! No one else knew of this particular talent of Aberforth's and he wasn't about to divulge it to anyone.

"It's none of your business, brother of mine! My troubles are not of my making." Albus sat down, wearily.

Aberforth looked at his favorite brother. Well, since Albus was his only brother, as someone once said,'A win by default is still a win', they were still each other's favorite brothers'. The only joy they really had was their only sister, Arianna. To the best of Albus' knowledge, there was no painting of her. Aberforth, of course, knew otherwise, but he wasn't about to divulge this secret to his brother. Everything Aberforth ever had had been taken away from him and this was all he had left. Except for the Inn that he ran, he was virtually Knutless, all thanks to his dear brother. Whatever problems Albus had was of his own making.

"You know, Albus, you always were a social climber. Here we were, a family, Ancient and Noble and all that load of crap that the Ministry shovels out to the public, and what've we got to show for it? This old run down shack of a house that's no better than what the Gant's had when they were alive. At least they were the descendents of one of the founders of that school you run. I've heard the rumors on the street that you've lost your Job at that school." Aberforth, got up and walked over to Albus, slamming his hand down on the table in front of Albus, hard, startling the old man whose attention seemed to have wandered. "You can't even keep that half-arsed administrative job of yours! You go around sticking your long bent nose into everyone's business making out like you know everything and can bend and twist people into the way you want them!"

Albus looked up at his brother.

"Albus! It ain't gonna work! That Potter boy has more on the ball than you ever had, even when you were his age!" Look at me you twisted old man! I KNOW what you're trying to do. No one's told me a thing! I can see it with my own eyes. I'm your BROTHER!, for Merlins' sake! You can't hide from me, what you're doing, I know you too well! I can see the signs better than anyone else! Even more so than that old fraud, Trelawney you hired at that School of yours!"

"Look, Brother." Aberforth began, "We're brothers, we've grown up together. I don't want the limelight, you do. You've made a name for yourself and our House and I appreciate it. Shit, man. No one else knows of my last name, 'cepting a few folks and I like it that way. I like running my old Inn and staying out of the way of all these witches and wizards and the ministry, all together trying to fight and get everything. I don't need much, nor do I want much. I just want to be left alone, that's all. But, let me tell you something, dear brother of mine."

And here, Aberforth looked at Albus in the eye, "Ain't no one gonna make me do something I don't wanna! And that includes that old snake faced wizard and his twisted bitch of a bitch witch who follows him around and screams curses at anyone who looks crosseyed at her or her so called Lord. I'll stand up to them all. I might lose and get killed, but at least I'll die a free man."

"Look at me, damn it, Albus! Look at me in the eye!" Aberforth got right angry at his brother who didn't seem to be paying Aberforth any attention. "You're going down the wrong road, hooking up with the wrong people and it's gonna get you killed one day. Maybe THEN, you'll rest in peace when you see Arianna. She's the only one who could knock some real sense into that thick head of yours!"

"Aberforth, I know what I'm doing. It's all for the greater good of the Magical World."

"Oh, that's a load of dragon shit and you know it! Ever since you had that presumed duel with that blonde headed dandy back in the '40's and you got this job as Headmaster as a result, you've been different. For the life of me, Albus, I don't know why you didn't take the Minister's job when it was offered to you back then. Ever since you turned it down and took this teaching job at the school, the Minister's been thinking you've been wanting his job. You've been playing both ends against each other. You've been portraying yourself as this 'high and mighty' undefeatable wizard and everyone been bowing and scraping to you. You do know, don't you, that you've made some deadly enemies with that snake faced wizard and his followers, don't you?"

Aberforth was on a roll. He just wanted to see how far he could push his brother before he snapped, got angry and let the real honest truth out.

Albus let forth something that surprised Aberforth. "They're the only ones I can go to who can really shake up our world. There's not enough Pure Bloods to marry one another. They're dying off. Sooner or later, they'll either have to marry some one with Muggle Blood in them or have squibs with another Pure blood or not get married and not have kids. This generation is the last generation of Pure Bloods. They'll have to start marrying someone with Muggle Blood in them or their Houses will be extinct. I've met with them and told them this. It's time we took out Harry so we can clean up our world. I'll have to move up my timetable considerably now and Harry's in the way. If he won't go back to his Mother's people, I'll have to take more drastic actions."

"Albus, you're crazier than a loon! That's Azkaban you're talking about."

"No, it isn't. I'm not going there."

"Oh, yea, what about that owl you received? You have to go to the Wizengamot, if not, they'll send the Auror's after you. You'll never be able to show your face in public again. You'll be a wanted man, thanks to Potter."

Albus sat there, looking at the early morning light streaming in the windows. He had a decision to make and it was a difficult one to take, not make. He'd already made it in his mind, now, he'd have to carry it out. He didn't really want to, but,as he said in the past concerning Harry, it'd be for the Greater Good'.

Albus pulled out his wand, toying with it, turning it over and over in his hand while he thought and talked to his brother. "You've been a good brother to me, Aberforth, but you've never really gone after the good things in life. We're totally different."

"The good things in life, for me, are right here at home, where I can be close to Arianna. I can feel her here all the time. You just haven't taken the time to see it. I've made the right choices; Can you say the same?" Aberforth commented.

Albus got up and with his wand pointed at his brother, the last words Albus heard was: "Now it happens, just like I was told, Albus."

Albus looked down on the table where his brother lay, still, unmoving. Albus walked out of the door saying to himself mostly, "I just had to cut my losses." He apparated away to the Ministry and to his fate, thinking of what he'd done, but not really. After all, what's reality?

Of course, what Albus thought he'd done and seen, was not what really happened.

But, Albus didn't know that.

It was, after all, for the 'Greater Good'.

_**Bringing Back those you Love**_

As Albus was walking away from his Ancestral Manor Home, he was being observed by a set of eyes, a very sad set of eyes that belonged to a very young woman, a woman who resembled the Dumbledore brothers, but looked so much like their Mother. After all, why shouldn't a daughter?

She went over to where Aberforth lay across the table. Cradling his head gently in her arms and holding him to her, she spoke to him. "Aberforth, come on, wake up, wake up. You're ok now. Everything's going to be alright with you. Your trials' are over."

An elderly man's eye's opened up and seeing for the first time in over a century a form, a person whom he thought he'd never see again. Tears formed in his eyes, his old wrinkled hands reached up to caress her face so gently.

"How?" he asked briefly.

"I've always been here with you, Aberforth, always. You were the one who truly cared for me. Lily Potter isn't the only one you know. And not just Mothers can do this for their sons. Who do you think gave her the idea and help for her son?"

"Arianna!" was all Aberforth could get out before he hugged her so much, his very elderly frame shaking and the tears of happiness fell from her eyes, and his. Tears of Happiness and Joy.

Once again, those who truly loved one another were once again, reunited.

** Chapter 20 **

_**Author's Note:**_ This chapter, posted 20 August 2012, is a replacement of the one I posted on 9th of August 2012 before I went on vacation. I've added a considerable amount to it. I know that some may want a 'different' Harry, but for now, for this story, I like him as he is and the other characters who surround him. Sometimes, I just like a lot of excitement and challenge, for a lack of better words.

I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story.

** _The Trial_**

**_Author's Note:_** This chapter is partly finished. The reason I'm posting it is that my wife and I are going on vacation to the southeast United States: South Carolina, Georgia, Florida for a week. When I return next week, I'll post the rest of it. Remember: Dumbledork is STILL in the courtroom! Unfortunately, so too, is Lucius and The Pink Toad! Events will start to move relatively fast now. Unless bad tidings befall. I don't like 'cliffhangers' generally, but this is the exception. I want to thank each of you for reading my story. I've got more, so, hang on to your broom and wand.

The news of the Trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hit the Daily Prophet and the Magical World the same way that Voldemort's death did on November first nineteen eighty one except this time, no one could really believe it. There were two sides, those who were for Albus and those against him. The Former camp, obviously, prevailed due to the general Wizarding Public just not knowing and being told of all the machinations that Albus orchestrated behind the scenes. This was his major playing card. If you looked at what he did from the outside, from the outside, it all seemed normal and respectable. He never admitted anything. That's why he walked in to the Ministry like he _owned_ the place, like he had not a care in the world.

Harry, along with Daphne and Hermione, walked into the Ministry without saying a word. Around them swarmed many reporters from news media from all over the world. Harry, though, remained tight lipped.

As the two parties approached the main part of the Ministry, where the fountain of Magical Brethren was, they met, of course, not on purpose.

"Well, Harry, my boy, it's good to see you. I want to congratulate you on your elevation to that of Lord. You deserve it."

Harry whipped out his wand in less than a heartbeat and with it pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "I ought to kill you right now, you lying bastard! For all the death and destruction you've put me and my family through, for stealing from me, for not telling me anything! YOU USED ME!"

Harry's magical Aura started lighting up his entire frame, the magical wind that formed was blowing his unruly hair away from his face and his cloak was blowing away from him. The very tip of his wand had lit up, and his other hand had formed an unearthly glow. Harry was on the verge of killing the Old Liar right where he stood. "Come on, you Bastard, you want me, you think you're wizard enough to take me? Come and get me, you lying Arse hole. No more will I go to Privet Drive and be molested for a lifetime by those Uncaring, unfeeling Muggles you placed me with!"

The Ministry Auror's had come and surrounded the pair. "Lord Hogwarts, drop your wand now!" Harry didn't budge, he didn't even appear to have even hear them.

"Dumbledore, you're going down for everything you've done. I've fired you as Headmaster of the school. You'll NEVER step foot on that property. Not ever again! For what you've done, to me and to others, I'll make sure you'll be a hunted man for the rest of your days! So Help Me!"

Albus had that infuriating smile and that twinkle in his eye. He knew just how to handle a rough situation without getting mad. He was in full control of his emotions. It was Harry he wanted to show just who was out of control.

"Lord Hogwarts, we'll not ask again, drop your wand or we'll be forced to take you into custody and press charges against you. Now, Drop your wand!" It was Kingsley Shacklebolt who was speaking.

Harry looked at him, anger still on his face. "You're one of Dumbledork's flunkies! I recognize you from the meetings. I'd never trust you. NEVER!"

"Be that as it may, I'm still asking you to drop your wand. This is not the time nor the place for this."

Harry wavered for a bit, and lowered his wand, but not before spitting in the face of the former Headmaster. Harry lowered his wand and walked away to the courtroom, number nine, in the lowest part of the Ministry, the same courtroom that he himself was in many years ago.

Harry threw open the courtroom doors, banging them against the wall which got the attention of everyone there. He went and sat down, his body was at extreme attention, he was ready for anything or anyone who dared to attack him. His wives came in behind him and sat with him, they tried to calm him down, but without success.

The rest of the parties involved also came in, but they were much more subdued, quieter than Harry was. Right now, Harry didn't give nor care a royal damn who didn't like his attitude.

The acting head of the Wizengamot, one Tiberius Ogden, whom was noted for being a very staunch supporter of Albus Dumbledore, stood from his seat and called the Chamber to order. "Hear Ye, hear ye, this session of the Wizengamot is now called to order. The first case to be called is Lord Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius was brought into the court bound in chains and strapped into the witness chair.

"Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, you are charge with multiple counts of bribing the Minister of Magic and multiple counts of Bribing members of the Wizengamot. Madam Bones, please present your evidence."

Amelia Bones arose from her seat and brought out the evidence. "I have here, documents that shows how Lord Malfoy gave bags of gold to the following members of the Ministry:

1 – Barty Crouch, Jr.

2- Augustus Rookwood

3 –Theodore Nott, Sr.

4 – Lord Mulciber

5 – Gregory Goyle, Sr.

6 – Vincent Crabbe, Sr.

7 – Pius Thickness

8 – Walden MacNaire

9 – Lord Yaxley

10- Zacharias Smith

11- Lord Marcus Flint, Sr.

12 – Lord Bulstrode

13 – Lord Rosier

14 – Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge

15 – Cornelius Oswald Fudge

At the mentioning of each of these publicly known names, the talking and whispering in the galleries started out low and gradually got louder, till the Head of the Wizengamot had to bang his gavel for order.

"In addition, I have here, memories of each of the transactions that took place with each of the accused."

Lucius jumped up out of his chair screaming, "THERE WERE NO WITNESSES. FUDGE ASSURED ME OF THAT!"

"Bailiff! Restrain the witness. Lord Malfoy, if you are out of order again, I'll be forced to put a silencing charm on you and physically restrain you to the chair! Now, sit down!" The Temporary Head of the Wizengamot, Tiberius Ogden, announced to the court and to the witness.

Lucius sat, with an angry scowl on his face. Things were not going the way he'd planned, not yet, anyway.

Amelia looked over at Lucius, smiling briefly, which made Lucius' blood boil at her looking at him and her smirk. It was then, his outburst, that confirmed her evidence that not only was HE guilty, but so too, was Fudge and the others whose names she'd brought up as partners. Lucius looked at Amelia and silently mouthed to her the words: _"You're dead!"_

Amelia just continued smiling while Lucius barely kept himself restrained. Barely.

Harry, meanwhile looked on at the confrontation that took place and saw what what Amelia had brought up as evidence was going to bring to justice quite a few of Voldemort's rats that'd infiltrated the Ministry. Harry sat back somewhat relaxed, but still he kept his vigilance as Moody taught him.

The Head of the Wizengamot, Tiberius Ogden, looked at the evidence, and proceeded to ask Amelia leading questions. "Madam Bones, the memories, would you place them in the Pensieve Projector so that the Court may view them?"

Amelia did as requested and placed the memories, one by one, in the Projector, pouring them into the stone bowl and allowed the court to view them individually. Finally, after a considerable amount of time, it was halted.

After the viewing, the Wizengamot members, those who were viewed as having been seen taking bribes and hearing why they were doing so, arose to leave. Some were voicing their disapproval over the memories.

Lord Goyle got up and voiced his concerns, "Madam Bones, I highly object to these so called 'memories'! I see here where you are trying to frame not only myself, but many of the good members of our Pure-Blooded Society with false accusations and outright lies! I want to know, right now, the source of these memories!"

At that statement, there was a lot of murmuring not only in the audience, but among the Wizengamot Members themselves. If these memories proved 'true', then a great majority of the Wizengamot would be going to Azkaban and they'd be loosing not only their Seats, but their Lordships, and Titles of "Ancient and Noble". Many would face financial ruin and outright dissolution of their House. The Goblins would be having a 'field day'.

The Head of the Wizengamot looked at Amelia, "Well, Madam Bones, from whom did you get each of these memories?"

Amelia looked at Harry, taking a deep breath, "I am not allowed to say, as the source is extremely confidential, but is beyond reproach."

"Madam Bones, be that as it may, either we have the name of the person, or persons, now, or this evidence will be disregarded and the case will be thrown out and dismissed."

At that statement, Harry got up and stood before the Wizengamot.

"Lord Hogwarts, are you the source of these memories? Some of them are quite old and would place you as an infant, due to your rather youthful age."

"I am the one who provided the memories for Madam Bones, but I am not the one who actually saw what took place."

"Well, then, just WHO is the person who saw these events? I find it rather hard to believe that one person could actually view each and every one of these events without them knowing."

Harry stood for a moment, looked at Amelia and saw her shake her head in the slightest way. She didn't want him to divulge his secret, but, if he didn't, then Lucius and a majority of the liars and moles who worked for Voldemort would stay and not be exposed.

"I can call them here, now, with the courts permission."

"Then do so, or this case will be dismissed."

Harry then called out, "Lady Hogwarts, please come here, I need you." Harry seemed to call for one of his wives, everyone was looking around, perplexed.

"Lord Hogwarts, just what are you trying to do? This is a court of law, not a Muggle Circus!"

Harry didn't speak, for in front of him appeared a young woman, the same who was the very formulation of Hogwarts herself.

"My Heir, I see that you need my help." Lady Hogwarts said, without need of Harry asking of her.

At the appearance of this strange woman in the court the level of talking arose dramatically. Tiberius Ogden stood up, banging his gavel many times to maintain order. Finally, when order had been restored, the question was asked again, "Just who are you? You are not allowed to just Apparate in this Courtroom. Lord Hogwarts, I told you that I will not tolerate this sort of behavior! Now, identify yourself!"

"I am the Lady Hogwarts. I was created by the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At that pronouncement, the Pink Toad stood up and with her body shaking, and a scowl on her face, pointed to the Lady Hogwarts, "This is a court for upstanding Pure-Blooded Witches and Wizards, NOT some facsimile that was created by this presumptuous half breed of a wizard! I demand that you remove yourself from our court now and this case not only be dismissed, but that Potter be thrown in Azkaban and all his so called 'Titles', lands, gold, contracts, and these Whores who called themselves his 'wives', be given over to a more deserving Wizard, like the defendant, Lord Lucius Malfoy, who has demonstrated his standing service to our Ministry!"

Daphne jumped up, wand in her hand but had it pointed down towards the floor, shaking with rage at being called a 'Whore' in public, challenged her.

"Madam Umbridge, What was it you just called me?"

There was no response. The Pink Toad just stood there smiling. "Your so called 'marriage' contract is a farce and is patently illegal in our courts and is not recognized by us, therefore you are a WHORE, as is that MudBlooded Whore who also calls herself Potters' 'wife'! It is illegal for any wizard to have more than one wife. What I called you and her stands!"

"As a Daughter of a Standing Lord, Lord Cyrus Greengrass, and a wife of a Wizard who holds multiple Lordship's, I hereby call a BLOOD FEUD between the Houses I represent and you! I also call you out to duel, here and now, to defend your statements and your honor. WINNER TAKE ALL!" Daphne had her wand held up, her stance that of a defending position ready to deal out Magical Justice. She intended to kill her right there in the courtroom, if necessary! The consequences be damned!

Tiberius Ogden stood up, banging his gavel, trying to maintain order. Never had anyone been called forth to duel nor a Blood feud been called out in court.  
>"Lady Daphne, hold your tongue! This is illegal. I command you to sit down and lower your wand, now!" Tiberius shouted out.<p>

Daphne shot back: "What I've done is completely within the laws and rules of ALL Ancient and Noble Houses of which I'm a member, and what I've started – STANDS!"

Harry was sitting there beside Hermione, both of them seething quietly with barely restrained rage.

Harry stood up, asking the question that no one wanted asked: "Why is it that a member of the Wizengamot, of whom a considerable number are brought up on charges of bribery are still sitting in the Wizengamot? Furthermore, why is it a member of the Wizengamot, fresh out of the Goblin's Justice system, who was bailed out by donations given by the very members of the Wizengamot and given to Lord Lucius Malfoy, then why is it she is allowed to defame the character of an established Lord and his wives? Everything that I've done, as a Lord has been done within the ancient Laws that pertain to the Ancient and Noble Houses. Lady Daphne is well within her rights to defend her character, here in public against someone who should know better."

"Lord Potter, please sit down, and hold your comments. Who are you to question an esteemed member of the Wizengamot?" Tiberius both asked and stated his thoughts.

"No, I will NOT sit down, NOR go quietly from this court after having been Libeled in this court when all I came here for was for legal justice to be done and all I see is this group doing its' best to defame both me and my wives! What Lady Daphne has legally asked for will stand by Magical Law. Her honor is at stake and I as her husband will stand by her side and support her in this! So Mote It Be!" With that statement made, a bolt of light came out of Harry, sealing his request, oath and statement.

The courtroom was silent when Lady Augusta Longbottom stood and leaning on her cane. "Lord Potter-Hogwarts has a point. He has come here seeking not just justice but Magical Justice from this Body of Lawmakers and so far he has received disdain heaped upon him and has been called names and his wives referred to in a manner that should make us all ashamed. I for one am thoroughly ashamed of being a part of this group. I am now asking Lord Potter-Hogwarts for his forgiveness in all the ways and name calling this group has given him. Furthermore, I personally and as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, do hereby stand by and support Lord Potter-Hogwarts . . ." Here she looked up at the Head of the Wizengamot and then turned to look straight at Harry and added, ". . . despite the consequences!" She sat down, neither afraid nor despairing of herself nor of her grandson for what she'd said.

The courtroom visitors were stunned into silence. Never had anyone heard a member of the Wizengamot made such a speech in defense and support of someone bringing charges against anyone. Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter's dictation quill was taking down every word that was said and who said it, plus, her photographer along with Colin Creevy, was taking photographs. The Daily Prophet would be selling out in the morning and would need another printing to meet the demand over what'd happened.

"Lady Longbottom, your views are not to be stated in a public forum and in this Court of Justice. Do not do so again!" Tiberius said, having got up, and banged his gavel for attention.

Augusta Longbottom, straight away stood up, her cane in her hand and she wasn't using it for support THIS time. "You old fraud! I've heard with my own two ears the majority of the members of this Wizengamot, including every name mentioned in the charges brought forth here today by Lady Amelia Bones, every one was talking about this case and the next case of Albus Dumbledore and each one was agreeing to find them INNOCENT! In fact, every name mentioned here as well as the majority with the exception of a minority of the houses of the Light and one who is sitting on the fence, received Bags of Gold to sway their decision to find them INNOCENT!" Here she brought up her cane and pointed it towards Tiberius, "And YOU, Tiberius Ogden, received TWO bags of Gold, each holding ten thousand gold galleons! You are guilty of Bribery." Augusta Longbottom held up her wand and drew out her memories of what she'd both seen and heard and put them in an unbreakable vial and placed them with the clerk of court, one named Percival Weasley. He just smiled when he looked over at Augusta and then looked at Harry. Harry nodded his head very slightly, briefly. Harry had another on his side.

Albus stood up, he had not said a word up to this point, discretion being the better part of valor."Lord Ogden, Lord Potter-Hogwarts, Madam Longbottom, I'm also involved in this as a defendant; Maybe we could all continue on with the court proceedings and settle the dueling after court adjourns." Albus was using his best 'grandfatherly' persona and voice to try and calm the opponents. He knew he was going to be found 'not guilty' due to the behind the scenes work of Lucius Malfoy. So far, he'd chosen 'right'. Interesting, is it not?

They all settled down and resumed the proceedings, for which Tiberius Ogden asked a question of the Lady Hogwarts.

"Are these your memories that we've seen in the Pensive?"

"Yes."

"You do know, don't you, that only testimony of actual living beings is allowed in this court?"

"Those are your rules, not mine! I remember you being in school as a student; I recall every moment of every day you spent there. My memory is perfect, which is what I can't say about yours!"

"You are out of order for that statement, whoever you are! Now, get out of my courtroom. Bailiff, remove this, this, creature, whoever she is! Potter, You're to be detained by the Auror's immediately for bringing her here."

"Pardon me, Wizard, but you have no Authority to order me to leave my property!"

Tiberius Ogden stood up, indignation stood out on his face, purpling his face more so than Harry had ever seen on his Uncle Vernon. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I do so dare, Wizard! This courtroom, this entire Ministry," the Lady Hogwarts waved her arms around the entirety of the Courtroom "even the entire property of Diagon Alley, including Knockturn Alley and Hogsmeade is property that originally belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. It is by DEED and CONTRACT that TEMPORARILY allows the Ministry and the town to be built on this property. Each year, the Ministry pays into an Account, at Gringott's, gold, for the express purpose of the use of the Founders' Land, which they still own, though they are dead, it is still owned and controlled by my HEIRS!" With that last said, she waived her hand, pointing to Harry, Daphne and Hermione.

"This is preposterous! No such deed or payments in gold exists! This land is the property of the Ministry!" One of the members of the Wizengamot said, rather boisterously. He was as purple in the face as Vernon Dursley, which Harry noticed.

"Wizard! I suggest that you hold your tongue before you immerse yourself in more trouble than you already are in!" The Lady Hogwarts looked at him with Steel in her eye's. "In fact, I remember you as a student. You were always hot headed and paraded your authority over the other underclasses especially when you were Head Boy! I was thoroughly ashamed of you THEN, and I'm ashamed of you NOW! I also recall how you, yourself, broke those same rules behind the backs of the faculty, staff and other students, even though you gave out detentions and took points from others who committed those same infractions that YOU YOURSELF were equally guilty of! You're doing that same thing, even NOW! And by the ancient rules of the Wizengamot that was originally set up by the Founders, you can be removed, permanently, by my Heirs Will and Choice!"

At this last saying of the Lady Hogwarts, there was total silence permeating the entire Courtroom.

During this brief moment of silence that ensued, a Goblin stood up.

It was Ragnok. Again!

Tiberius looked at the Goblin, and paled. He recalled what happened the last time this particular Goblin was here and it'd cost the Wizarding Community too much Gold and the downfall of many Ancient and Noble Houses and the Dissolution of quite a few Lordship's. Never mind the fact that they were supporters of Voldemort.

Tiberius banged his gavel for order, though it was totally unnecessary.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation."

Ragnok acknowledged that recognition, how ever briefly, and made his statement. "I have here the accounts that were originally set up by the founders whom were mentioned. Each year at the beginning, gold is deposited into this account by the Ministry for the use of the Land that is owned by the Founders. Here, are the Deeds and the Contracts, all are the Original Documents that we keep in our document vaults at Gringott's. It also states that the gold is to be invested at premium rates and all the gold is to be used at the discretion of the Founders' Heirs, when they are to appear and are officially recognized. Their Recognition has been Officiated by both the Magical Test for Inheritance and recognized by this same Court. These three individuals, Lord Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, Lady Daphne Greengrass Slytherin and Lady Hermione Jane Granger Hufflepuff are the Heirs. They have use and control of this Account, and can, at their discretion, cancel this contract and force the Ministry, and all businesses to leave both Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and Hogsmeade and, they can increase the yearly rents on these property's, should they so choose!" Ragnok looked over at Harry, nodding his head and smiling his toothy grin.

The Goblin had the Wizengamot, by their 'tender parts', and he knew it!

"Also, as you can see by the documents I've brought that in no way does the Goblin Nation have use of this Gold. We only invest it and add the interest that is earned to the accounts so that the Heirs of the Founders can use it, at their discretion."

One of the Wizards, a member of the Wizengamot, couldn't take it any longer; He drew his wand and standing up, pronounced his spiteful, hateful, derogatory words at Ragnok, "YOU! You gold grubbing, lying filthy creature! You've placed good upstanding wizards in the position of virtual slaves to your kind and all for the gathering of gold and power over others whom you despise and hate! You need to be put in your place – NOW!"

Harry was already on his feet as were Daphne and Hermione, their Wands drawn and they'd placed their bodies in front of Ragnok, preparing to defend their friend with their lives again. This time, it didn't look like 'if' it was necessary, but rather it absolutely 'WAS' necessary.

Harry immediately stood up, wand drawn, his two wives standing and moving to be in front of Ragnok, their wands also drawn.

"Drop your wand now! You saw what happened to Umbridge, so unless you want to be in the Goblins' Justice System, I suggest you drop your wand and apologize. NOW!" Harry, standing in front of Ragnok, never moved from his position.

It was Tiberius Ogden, who was the interim Head of the Wizengamot, though he was one of the defendants whose head was at stake here. Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, having seen this same scene previously, knew that his head was also at stake. He fully remembered what this same Goblin had said that the Goblin Nation would require, by Treaty, if it ever happened again!

Both Lord Flint, who was standing up, virtually challenging the Chief of the entire Goblin Nation, wand drawn and who would it be, standing behind him with their wand drawn? You guessed it – the 'Pink Toad' herself again. Not even out of the Goblin Justice System two days, and here she is, again, banging on their doors, demanding to be let back in, or so it appeared.

"Why are you drawing your wands? State your reasons NOW! You know what almost happened the last time this happened! The restitution that'll be drawn up against you and this time, the financial consequences, both will be harsher and more permanent."

"You Goblins have been draining us Wizards and Witches for centuries! This pay out that happens yearly is just a sample of what they've been taking from us, US, who are the upstanding, pure-Blooded Magical Beings of our Society. We've bled and died to keep what we have and here these, these – Creatures -", with that last word said, he spit at Ragnok, " - just come in and take what we've got, by draining us a little at a time! They just sneer at us, making us feel as if it's WE who owe them!"

"Didn't you hear what he said? He said that the gold that the Ministry pays into the account stays there and is invested. In no way does the Goblin Nation use that gold for their own purpose. If you don't understand the testimony given here and if you let your own prejudices interfere with your voting, you should give up your seat on the Wizengamot and give it to another who better understands what is happening." Harry was trying to get Lord Flint to understand but was failing.

Dolores was not going to just stand, or sit, there so she too, got up standing behind that Wizard who apparently had her same views. She was still wearing her favorite color: Pink!

"Hem, hem." With that coarse sound grating on the nerves of not just Harry, but also on Daphne and Hermione, she had their attention. "Mr Potter, there's more than just me who doesn't like these filthy creatures commanding our gold and running our Pure-Blooded Society!"

"You didn't learn the last time, Umbitch and you didn't learn the year before THAT when the Wizengamot put you in Azkaban for torturing Students with Dark Objects. Drop your wand and you'll not suffer the consequences. Continue down this path and you'll not be the only one who'll be suffering the pains of Goblin Justice!" Harry was standing in front of Ragnok, his Friend, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

"How dare you call me that horrid name! I'm an upstanding pure-Blooded Witch and demand respect from such half bloods as you!"

"You forget that you're under a required duel with the Lady Daphne? You should be more careful, else you'll be on the loosing end of her wand!" Harry looked at Dolores Umbridge with narrowed eyes. "And don't forget, I'll be there to finish the challenge!"

Amelia stood up and walked over to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder to try and settle him down, somewhat. She didn't want to get too 'personal' so she was limited in what she could do, so she whispered to him: "Harry, your time will come to deal with them personally, so too, will Daphne's. Let's just get on with these trials and later, I'll help you deal with them at a later date." Harry looked at Amelia. She was smiling an unspoken message. So Harry sat down, with Daphne beside him. The proceedings continued.

"POTTER! You're the product of a long standing Pure-Blooded Wizard and here you are protecting the life of this – THIS! - wretched creature who doesn't even deserve the RIGHT to draw breath for what his kind has done to US!" Lord Flint was seething with undeniable rage. Umbitch, the Pink Toad, was smiling her toothy hate filled smile, thinking she had the upper hand.

Albus stood up again, trying to make peace, not that he really wanted it, but to be found not guilty so he could get on with his plans 'for the Greater Good". "Please, again, let us continue with the trial and not air out our separate thoughts on one another." Still, no one moved, so Albus sat down.

The entirety of the Chamber was totally silent, everyone was afraid of what could happen if this particular Goblin was killed. There'd be a war between the two Races, of Goblins and Humans, such that there'd not been since 1066 when the last all out war occurred. It'd almost decimated the British Magical Population. Besides, the Goblins had all their Gold locked up in their impenetrable Vaults!

It was a standoff: Both Harry and Lord Flint were at odds and didn't move. It was then that Lucius stood and tried to reason with Harry much like Albus just did.

"Harry, Lord Potter, maybe if you'd lower your wand we could reach some kind of, how shall I say, 'an agreement'? No one here wants to die, nor start a War. There's too much to loose over a very minor disagreement over our own perspectives and opinions." Lucius was trying to be somewhat suave and low key. And at the same time, he wanted to try to have Ragnok to be in his 'debt'.

It was Daphne who next spoke up, she knew Lucius for what he was: a real snake and a debased liar.

"Lucius Malfoy, I wouldn't trust you, and neither will Harry. He's seen how you keep your promises! You're out for gold and political power and you'll sell out anyone to get what you want!"

Hermione stepped away from where she stood and got between Harry and Lucius. "Malfoy! You're involved in this up to your Wand! You're not interested in preventing a War, you're just wanting to save your own precious SKIN! Not only do you carry the Dark Mark which means that Voldemort OWN'S YOU - both BODY and SOUL, but you're trying to keep Ragnok here from taking you, Flint, Umbitch, Thickness, and Fudge as his Prisoners! Remember what he said the last time he was here in this very Court Room and he was almost killed by Umbitch, one of your precious 'upstanding' pure bloods? If any of you lets loose just one curse, your fate is sealed! Absolutely! And you know it!" Hermione stood in front of Harry, his wand pointing over her shoulder so he would be partially protected by her own body. She just couldn't let what happened to him previously, happen to him again. Both she and Daphne just loved him too much.

Lucius was beginning to be more than afraid, he was terrified. _'Here I've gone and gotten ten, TEN, of Voldemort's supporters to spend ten thousand gold galleons, EACH, to bail out that pink bitch so she could __help me sway the Wizengamot to vote in favor of that old geezer Albus, and here, one of them has gone and lost his head in some kind of prejudiced swirl of madness and screwed up everyone's plans!' _

Lucius' thoughts were swirling with potential options of what to do.

'I've got to do something, now, before it gets out of hand like it did the last time, and this time, it's my own head that will be on the Goblins' chopping block!'

"Lucius, you and Marcus lower your wands and sit; There'll be time for discussing your differences later. If you allow your emotions to overcome you, then not only will you loose all but so too, will the rest of us in a war that'll surely come before this day is over." Albus was more firm now, it was for getting out of court without starting a Wizard-Goblin war that'd interfere with his plans.

Harry heard what was said, and against his better judgment, he lowered his wand and then so to did the others.

Pius Thickness resumed the court proceedings.

After a short review of the evidence against Malfoy, the Wizengamot found him guilty of interference with Ministry Business and Fined him one thousand Galleons, payable directly to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge!

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration, but held himself in check. He had one more trial to go through so he contained his frustrations.

There was a small brief recess and Harry took it to walk around. He approached Rita. "How are you coming along, Rita?" Harry asked.

Rita looked around, and seeing that no one was watching, she smiled at him and briefly patted his hand. "I'm taking complete notes, word for word. My two photographers are taking pictures at the most opportune moments that illustrate the proceedings precisely. So far, Harry, it all looks good on you, especially where the opposing parties either loose their composure or are caught in outright lies. This'll go to print tonight and will be in the edition tomorrow morning. I'll make sure the entire proceedings are published, word for word, and I'll summarize them." Rita looked around, and placed a notice me not charm around them, she looked up at Harry, and smiled.

It was at this point that Lady Hogwarts came over and placed a stronger charm around her Heir so that Albus would not be able to see what Harry was doing.

"Go ahead, my Heir, no one will see either of you!" She smiled at Harry. It was a smile that most any woman, be they either Muggle or Magical could interpret.

"Rita leaned over and kissed Harry on his

lips. "After I get this column in print this evening, I'll be over to your apartments and spend the night with you and your wives. You'll need all our comfort, my Lord." She smiled a very predatory smile, just for him. She wanted to let him know precisely how much that she desired him and Harry understood.

Harry walked away and left the courtroom, still under the strong 'notice me not' charm walked around a bit and ran into Dumbledore. He stayed far away from him so as to not come into his personal space. Harry just listened to the Old Liars' Plans being discussed with another Wizard.

A wizard Harry recognized: Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Albus: "Lucius, how stands the vote of the Wizengamot for my Trial?"

Lucius: "It's all done, Albus. They've all been paid off, those who can be trusted and they have the Majority votes!"

Albus: "Thank you, my friend. When this is all over and Harry is out of the way, you'll be well rewarded. I'm sure his two wives would be of interest to either you or your son."

Lucius: "Thank you, Albus. They certainly will!"

With that conversation spoken and covertly overheard by Harry, he knew that he'd loose this trial also. 'Hmm, at least I know who's against me, the major players, at least.' Harry thought to himself these thoughts and more as he walked away back to the court room.

"Harry, my Heir, I'd like a word with you."

Harry looked up with a troubled face. "I know you're having a difficult time and all looks lost, but trust me, please. Even though you'll loose these two trials, at the very end, you'll succeed."

Harry looked away, thinking. He turned to face her, "I realize that you know more than I do, and can probably see the future or something like that, but all I see is defeat and failure and the possibility of me dying and my wives and Vassals being given over to animals like Lucius Malfoy and the death eaters he's with. Not to mention Dumbledore. He's Darker and more evil than even Voldemort ever was."

The Lady Hogwarts bit her lower lip, a silent tear sliding down her cheek. "Harry, all I can say, for now, is that you're closer to the truth than you actually realize. Albus Dumbledore is worse than you can possibly imagine. He's gone further than even Tom conceived of doing. Whatever you do, never allow him on the grounds of Hogwarts!"

Harry looked at The Lady Hogwarts with a renewed interest. "What do you mean?"

"You know I can't say, for now, but, later, when the proper time is here, you'll know everything in it's good time."

"Ok, I still trust you, and thanks for helping me."

"Wait, my Heir, Harry." Lady Hogwarts placed her hand gently on Harry's arm as he began walking away, defeat written all over his face. "Please, there's something I want to tell you. Something, well, . . ," She began but stopped. Tears were forming down her cheeks. She was on the verge of crying her eyes out.

Harry stopped and turned to look at her. "What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked her, tenderly. He looked directly at her, closely, so close was he standing to her that he could feel her breath on his face. That was something that didn't register with him, till now. A thought had just crossed his mind, a thought that he only considered when he was with his wives and Vassals.

Harry held onto her hands.

"Harry, in all my years, I've never seen one such as you. I've always known you'd be here, and I could 'see' you even from my very beginning. I don't know what's happening to me, that is, when I'm around you, but from the way your Ladies act when they're with you, and I dearly mean 'WITH' you, I think I'm feeling just like they do, towards you." She looked at Harry, so worried that she felt or thought that she'd crossed a 'line', but right now, she didn't care. What she was beginning to feel felt, at least to her, was more important. "I don't know how else to explain what I'm feeling except to show you, like this . . ," and it was here, that the Lady Hogwarts, who'd resembled the Lady Helga Hufflepuff, took Harry in her gentle arms and kissed him, deeply, on his lips, her tongue gently probing for entrance, which surprised Harry, and he acquiesced and permitted her entry. He could feel her body pressed up against his, her breasts against his chest, his leg pressing between her thighs, which she was slowly opening to permit him his insistent entry. She then felt what all Ladies felt when they were with the Man of their Dreams.

The Lady Hogwarts pulled away, ever so slightly, looked up at Harry, and said, "Thank you, Harry, for giving me that discretion that I so much wanted. You've helped me in ways, just now, that'll help you immensely in the future. I can only ask of you, that I'd want more, much more, as any woman would."

Harry smiled, nodded his head in approval. "Anytime you feel you have need of me, please ask."

"Harry, I know, now, what it is that I want, crave, from you. Please, forgive me for saying this. I just can't help myself."

"I understand your needs and I know what they are. Anytime you want me to 'fulfill' those needs of yours, I'll willing give it to you."

"Thank you, my Heir, thank you!"

With that said, Harry walked away, back to the courtroom and sat down between Daphne and Hermione.

"You ok, dear?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, sort of. I just found out that this this trial is fixed. The majority of the Wizengamot has been paid off by Lucius, enough to swing the votes. At least we'll know who's for us by who is voting in our favor."

"Dear, I kinda figured that by what's happened so far." Daphne said.

"At least the House of Longbottom is still standing by our side. Augusta has always been fair." Harry said.

"That she has, dear. My father can testify to that. He's worked with her for long enough to know." Daphne said.

"What about Umbitch? I intend to get her for what she's called both of you. You've both been very honorable and have not deserved anything she's said about you."

"We know, dear, we realize this, but let me deal with her in my own way, woman to woman. I've got something that she hasn't!" Daphne held Harry's hand in hers and looked into his emerald green eyes. "I've got a husband who loves me and stands up in public defending me. She has no man, either wizard or Muggle, who does that, and that makes her jealous. Besides, I'm the wife of a noted Magical Lord that's recognized and she has none of that! Dolores is just Jealous and Envious." Daphne just held on to her loving Husband.

Pius Thickness banged his gavel to bring order to the Wizengamot. "Clerk. Call the next case."

Percival Weasley, the Clerk of Court called out, "The Wizengamot verses Albus Percival Brian Wolfred Dumbledore."

"Madam Bones, present your evidence." Pius Thickness said to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I have here evidence gathered from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary in the form of vials that contain hair samples from everyone who'd ever attended and visited the school. Each of these vials are named and dated, going back over a century and a quarter. These samples are from every know sentient species that's ever been on Hogwarts property. During that time period covered many of the Heads of Magical State who'd either attended the School as students or as visitors, samples from them are represented. Including the Goblin Nation of whom the chief is here in attendance. I have interviewed many of the individuals who are represented by these samples and every one said they were not willingly taken, that they were taken without their knowledge nor permission. In addition, the only magical signature that appears on them is that of the defendant, Albus Dumbledore. Lastly, I've contacted many of the people who are represented by these samples and they are quite angry to the point of war. What Albus has done has broken the trust that other nations have with us and has brought about a near embargo of foreign trade with us."

Amelia sat down in her chair, looking at the Wizengamot with a firm look on her face.

One of the Wizengamot members got up and asked a question, "Madam Bones, how is it you feel that Albus Dumbledore is the only one to have handled these samples? Couldn't someone else have done it?"

Amelia got up and responded, "For over a century and a quarter? Who else has been there that long? Not even Minerva McGonagall has been there that long, and this has been going on since before her parents were born! The only trace of a magical signature is that of Albus'"

Pius Thickness bang his gavel, again, angrily. "Madam Bones! This so called 'evidence' doesn't carry any weight here in my courtroom. All you've shown this revered body of esteemed Pure-Blooded Lords, who are the Heads of Respected Houses in our Magical World is that they were gathered by a person or persons totally unknown to either you or anyone else you've brought in!" Again, he banged his gavel for order, though none was needed. The shock that was sent throughout the courtroom shocked everyone into silence.

"I want the Lady Hogwarts to produce her memories that shows Albus Dumbledore setting up the charms and him also handling each of the vials of hair that he had gathered." Amelia turned to the Lady Hogwarts who started withdrawing the required memories and putting them into vials that she'd conjured. They were set on the table along with the other vials of samples, as evidence.

Amelia turned to face the Wizengamot and made her petition to the court. "Evidence has been produced and submitted to this court and I wish for it to be seen by all." Amelia started the Pensieve Projector and it then showed each of the selected Memories of the Lady Hogwarts, as Albus Dumbledore started the charms and produced vials that would secretly take selected samples from every sentient being who stepped on to the Grounds of Hogwarts. The Memories showed Albus having them labeled, Magically, and also showed him storing them away. At the end of the viewing, there was no way that anyone could rightfully say that Albus did not have a hand in it's creation. It absolutely showed a deliberate intent and action.

"To this esteemed court, the evidence speaks for itself. I rest my case." After this was said, Amelia Bones, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement went to her desk and chair, and sat down.

Meanwhile, one Rita Skeeter continued writing and her two photographers continued making photographic copies of every scene that the Pensieve showed. She didn't miss a word nor action.

Albus Dumbledore just sat there and smiled.

Daphne and Hermione were smiling to one another; They'd finally got him. Hermione looked to her two family members and said, "As the Muggles would say, 'We've got him red handed!'"

Daphne looked over at Dumbledore and had a worried look on her face. Turning back to Harry, "Harry, look at Dumbledore, he's smiling. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

Harry looked over at the Lady Hogwarts, and she just smiled a sad countenance and shook her head. Harry knew immediately what that meant.

"Just relax, both of you, and don't go off. No matter what happens here, we're not finished, not yet. The war isn't over." Harry patted Daphne's hand.

Pius Thickness stood up after the Wizengamot convened for a short minute. Banging his gavel for attention he announced the members to hold up their hands to signify the guilt of one Albus Dumbledore. Only four hands went up: Greengrass, Longbottom, and two others. They were the minority.

"All in favor of Albus Dumbledore being innocent?"

Immediately, over twenty hands rose up, plus more.

"Albus Dumbledore is found 'Innocent of all charges! Court dismissed!" Pius Thickness banged his gavel.

Amelia immediately rose up, angry over the blatant exercise of being obviously 'bought off' that she'd ever seen in all her years here in the Ministry. "I strenuously object to this verdict! I request that each member of the Wizengamot state their reason for their vote! The evidence was overwhelmingly against Albus Dumbledore and showed beyond a shadow of any doubt that he committed the crime of Theft on a grand scale that demonstrated the absolute possibility of imposing his Will on others. What else could have been done with such far reaching samples?" Amelia was seething with blatant anger, rage over the sneering looks many of the Wizengamot gave her. Others were smiling and almost laughing, but restrained themselves.

Umbridge immediately stood up showing a haughty demeanor and addressed the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Madam Bones, we members of the Wizengamot are not required to state our reasons for our decisions! That decision making is solely our prerogative and is NOT to be questioned! You, who are 'lessor' Magical Beings and far below us on the Social Ladder should be grateful that we give you our precious and most valuable time to address us with your petty problems that you inherently lack the understanding of. And for that poor addressment of the Wizengamot, the way and your attitude you've exhibited towards us, your Social Superiors who are totally innocent of your petty vindictiveness's , I hereby level a fine on you, Personally, of one thousand gold Galleons, payable immediately to the Clerk of this most esteemed court. Failure to pay this most deserveable fine will result in your immediate imprisonment in Azkaban Prison until you pay this most glorious fine to us, in gold, and your forfeiture of your position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" Umbridge gave a noticeable 'Hem, hem' before she sat down. Her smile was so broad, it extended from ear to ear.

Amelia didn't look scared nor troubled, instead she was angry beyond any that she'd ever been due to the way Harry, her Liege Lord had been treated. Yet, as she looked at the Grand Lady Hogwarts, she felt comforted. She looked over at her and smiled and said, "Thank you."

Harry reached over and patted her hand slightly so that no one would notice. "Don't worry about that fine, I've got my Gringott's Bag with enough gold to pay it."

"It's not the fine that worries me, Harry, it's what that Toad did that angers me. This is the most blatant example of bribery I've ever seen!" Amelia hissed out her words under her breath.

"Just calm down for now. The best expression you can give is a great big smile. Watch the Toad's expression when you walk up to Percy and hand over a bag of gold. See what she does! I'll bet it'll make her so angry, she'll be out of control, but, wait till the court session is officially over, first. That way, she won't be able to do anything about it, like increasing your fine." Harry slipped over to Amelia his Gringott's bag of gold and Amelia took it and slipped it into her robe pocket. "Thanks, sweetie, for bailing me out of this tight spot. I'll make sure to repay you before the day's over, and I'll give you a reward, personally, this evening!" Amelia plastered on her face a beaming smile, one that when the Toad saw as she looked at Amelia, shook her and made her frown.

Pius Thickness got up, banging his gavel, "This session of the Wizengamot is hereby closed." With that said, the Wizengamot members were getting up to leave as were the visitors in the gallery. The Toad, meanwhile just sat there watching Amelia. A glee and fire were in her eyes.

"Well, I guess it's time to, what's that saying that Muggles have?" Amelia tried to recall.

Hermione spoke up, "It's 'time to pay the piper." It comes from the English here in Briton, in the early 14th century, I think that time periods' correct. It has to do with what the Muggles called the 'Black Death'."

Harry looked over at his beloved Hermione. "Leave it to you, sweetie, to give us an impromptu History lesson on Muggle sayings." Harry leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. She beamed with love and gratitude.

Amelia got up, and walked over to where Percy was standing at his desk. He had a very worried look, almost dejected, on his face. He knew what Amelia was required to do. He turned to look at the Toad, and sighing, when he heard her say, "Mister Weasley, it's time for you to do your Duty that's required by Law. Now, DO IT!" The Toad spoke loudly enough for everyone in the chambers to hear her, even over the noise of everyone talking, which prompted them to stop and look directly at the new scene unfolding before them.

"Mister Weasley," Amelia asked the Clerk of the Wizengamot, "May I ask you a question concerning the payment of my fine?"

"Percy raised his eyebrows some and before he could open his mouth to speak, the Toad waddled over to stand beside him, causing him to side step away from her some. He pulled his robes away from her so they wouldn't touch her, seemingly.

"Madam Bones! You need not ask a lowly clerk such an important question. You heard what was said by an esteemed member of the Wizengamot and I strongly suggest you either pay your fine, as directed, NOW!, or be prepared to be taken into custody by your own Auror's!" When she said that, she looked over at the Auror's who were standing guard at the doors, "AUROR'S! Come down here, NOW and prepare to take this criminal into custody should she try to leave this Esteemed courtroom without paying her fine in gold!" The Pink Toad was huffing and puffing, her chest swelling, her bosom's heaving with her oratory exertions.

Percy was staring at her posture, unbelieving what he was seeing, his only thought, other than to get as far away from her as possible less the 'stink' of her should impress itself onto him, _'I can't believe how her breasts are showing and swelling in public and here in the Wizengamot yet! She's __**has**__ to get laid, like Bellatrix does, maybe that'll calm her down some! I just hope it's not me who'll have to do that gawd awful job on her! I'd be puking the entire time!'_

Percy saw the look in the eyes of the Lady Hogwarts and she smiled and nodded her head some, indicating she'd 'heard' his thoughts! She wrinkled up her nose to show Percy that she, too, reflected his thoughts. He fully understood her.

Meanwhile, Harry, along with Daphne and Hermione were looking at the Toad and saw her physical manifestations of her excitement. They then turned their head to look at their Husband, one Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, and seeing his eyes almost bulge out and then turned his head, shaking it. 'I can't believe what I'm seeing – here in court', Harry thought to himself. Daphne smiled, as did Hermione.

Amelia pulled out the Gringott's Bag of Gold Galleons and spilled them all over the desk of the Clerk of the Wizengamot. With that one action, the Toad's face fell into disbelief and turned to look at Amelia, absolute Anger and Hatred were playing on her face. She began to talk but could only sputter and spit out nonsensical words that no one understood.

Percy was, meanwhile, busy gathering up the coins, magically, and counted them.

"May I please have a receipt for the payment of my fine, showing it to be paid, in gold, as directed by the Wizengamot, and make sure that this is entered into the minutes of the court. I don't want any problems in the future." Amelia smiled her biggest toothy smile. "Thank you, Madam Umbridge, for overseeing my payment of my fine. I'm sure you have found this all in order, exactly as I was directed to do so by the 'esteemed' Wizengamot Member who directed me to do so!" With that said and her receipt in hand, she walked away.

Harry looked up at his adversary, hatred burning in his eyes and walked to the door, preparing to leave. The Wizengamot members were still standing in their places, having observed the entire proceedings of the payment of the fine. Those Wizengamot Members, those who took bribes from Lucius, suddenly, felt an icy chill, a premonition run down their spines.

It was Lady Augusta Longbottom, who, upon observing Madam Amelia Bones paying her fine promptly, smiled and walked over to Amelia, right there in front of 'The Toad', who's bosom's were still 'heaving', extended her hand to Amelia, "Director Bones, may I thank you for paying your fine in the manner you have. House Longbottom also congratulates you." This was a most obvious show of support that was not lost on Amelia nor her supporters.

The Lady Hogwarts could stand it no more. She stood up and extended her Magical Aura completely around her almost virtually blinding all around her. She began to speak in a voice that was clear, and piercing everyone to their hearts:

**_"In all my life that I've had since my creators, the Founders who began your civilization, I've never seen such blatant corruption in a court of Law! This pronouncement I make unto you who have been liars, perverters of the Truth!: I will raise up at the end of this War my Heir, who will defeat both Voldemort and his Creator who is in this courtroom this very moment, (it was here that she looked at Albus, directly into his eyes, she, never flinching!). I will raise up my Heir to be unlike any of you in his Bodily Form, for he will be Wielding Magical Power the likes that have never been seen, nor even imagined, not even by your Founders, the Parents of us All ! He will be Unconquerable! He will be YOUR JUDGE and will rid this world of the perverters of the Truth including all who stood against him this day who's families and House will be extinct and gone forever! His Family will rule you all in complete Righteousness forever! SO. MOTE. IT. BE !"_ **

With that statement made, a column of the purest, whitest Light sprang up and forth from the Grand Lady Hogwarts that signaled her Magical Pronouncement and Oath.

Percy Weasley, the Clerk of Court of the Wizengamot, looked around and saw the court members running away, then, he looked down at the Court Minutes, getting ready to close them up and leave, when he saw, clearly written in the court minutes, in his Own Hand, the Exact Words that were just now pronounced! Those words, and who said them, were there forever, for future generations to see and they clearly demonstrated what'd happened – that all those who opposed Harry that day had indeed lost everything they had. Future Historians marveled at the truth.

There was a deathly silence and quiet that reverberated throughout the Courtroom, that rivaled the Grave itself. The looks that were on certain faces were looks of fear and desperation. They were the ones who literally ran out of the courtroom, seemingly trying to outrun their fate, but knew they couldn't! The ones who backed Harry, who were the truthful ones, they remained, few as they were.

The Grand Lady Hogwarts looked over at Harry, smiling. "My Heir, where are your persecutors now?"

Harry looked around and saw none. "I see no one, My Lady."

"As it should be, my Heir! As it will be in the future. Your House will be cleaned of all unrighteousness forever and you WILL rule in righteousness forever, both you and your Heirs and Family, supported by those who stand by your side! This is a Fact, and a Truth, that has not come to pass – yet."

Afterwards, at hearing the final verdict and at seeing how Amelia was forced to pay this fine, Harry asked the entire Wizengamot,"I'd like to hear from each member of the Wizengamot if they were bribed or blackmailed into how they voted, and swear a Magical Oath based on their life and magic."

A sudden hush fell on the entire courtroom that sounded like a tomb.

"You have no right to make such a request, Lord Potter-Hogwarts, none at all!" It was Pius Thickness, the Head of the Wizengamot who spoke.

Two members of the Wizengamot stood up, one was Madam Augusta Longbottom and the other was Lord Cyrus Greengrass, plus a few others.

They immediately announced almost simultaneously that oath based on their magic and their life and immediately they shot sparks into the air showing they both still lived and had their magic.

They few were the only ones to so swear. No one else stood up.

"I see by your silence what your answer is. Your silence condemns those of you who remain silent! This trial was rigged and the majority of the Wizengamot was bribed! My point in both these trials has just been made by your silence. This day you have lost your respectability as a Ruling Body, except for those who swore their Oath!"

With that statement Harry, Daphne and Hermione stood up and walked out. When Harry got to Dumbledore, he looked him into his eyes and said, so that everyone could hear him, "You may have won these two trials and battles, you Old Liar, but you've not won the war. You will loose as will all those who support you, and all that they have. It's a Future Truth that just hasn't come to past – YET! Don't ever call me 'my boy', not ever again, you Old Liar. No longer are you the Leader of the Light! You are a Practitioner of the Darkest kind of Magic, even more so than that of Voldemort."

"Harry, my boy, don't be angry over this lost in court. You still should go back to your family, the Dursley's. They are your true family, not these." Albus waived his hand towards Daphne and Hermione, who started blazing with red hot anger, and began pulling out their wands.

"How dare you say that! That is cause enough for not just a duel but a Blood Feud ending in your death!" Daphne shouted out, her wand pointing to the Old Liar's face, almost touching his crooked nose.

Harry placed his hand on her wand hand, having her lower her wand, slowly, gently, but dramatically so seeing as to what she'd said.

"Albus," It was the Lady Hogwarts speaking, she was standing between her Heirs, Harry and Daphne. "All that Harry said is true, I have the memories to prove it, though your paid off Wizengamot will deny it, the public will see and believe the truth when it's shown them." With that, the Lady Hogwarts produced her memories of Albus practicing his Dark Magic, cursing not just individuals, but entire families to their eventual death. He was seen,in the memories shown, him using the Unforgiveable's to control peoples, both Magical and Muggle, to do his will, even that of Old Tom himself which shocked everyone who witnessed it. They saw him controlling Old Tom, also known as Voldemort, controlling his Death Eaters to do not just Old Tom's bidding, but that of Albus' bidding. Here, the public saw a Dark Wizard being controlled by an even Darker Wizard.

"Albus Dumbledore, I am the physical embodiment of the Founders of our Magical World. I have the control of all their combined Magic; From this day hence, you have seven days to live out your present existence, wretched as it is. So too, will all those who support you. Everything that you and ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW YOU have, both material and immaterial will be taken from you, up to and including both your magic and your existence, both past and present. With your death seven days hence, your own the that of those who follow and support you, their and your very existence, even your conception will be erased as will that of your supporters! All those who support my three Heirs will be given back all that they've lost, even those who've died defending the Right and the Light and my Heirs, Death Not Withstanding! Those who support my Heir will be Marked and will Survive and live, Again, Death Not Withstanding!" The Lady Hogwarts held up her arms, and saying, "SO. MOTE. IT. BE!"

Fountains of sparks came from her. A blazing beam of the whitest Light emanated from her and surprisingly, so to, did that of selected individuals, throughout the courtroom, and throughout the Magical Empire. They were the ones who Supported her and her Heirs. What surprised many were those who did not exhibit that Mark.

Again, Rita Skeeter, and her photographers didn't miss a thing, and they three were also Marked as belonging and supporting Harry and The Light.

Harry turned his back on the Ministry's Wizengamot and stopped, turned back around and made his final condemnation which later caused many Houses to Fall and Dark Families to go into debased decline, even worse than that of the Gant Family at their very END: "Those of you who did not swear that they were not pressured nor bribed are without Honor, neither you nor your House! And you are Known!"

With that statement made, and heard, Harry and his two wives walked out of the courtroom along with the Lady Hogwarts. She immediately disapparated them back to Hogwarts and she then took Rita back to her office with many war elves for her personal protection.

Rita got every word that was said, even in the Hallway, and it was in print before evening fell.

**The fall out was Catastrophic - around the world. **

Immediately, hit Wizards and Hit Witches, as well as Muggles and Squibs, were sent to the last known locations of Albus Dumbledore and all those who were identified as supporting him, to their places, aiming to bring him in, either dead or alive, it mattered not.

Owls were sent to Harry and the Author of the article, one Lady Rita Skeeter, swearing their Allegiance to him and and Rita Skeeter, offering him and her any and all protection they needed.

**The Lines of War had been drawn. **

** Chapter 21**

** The Mark of the Light**

** The Effects - a brief look into the Future**

Starting at the End of the Trial, or simply 'The Trial' as people began calling it, almost all out chaos ensued. The article that was published in the Daily Prophet was extensive and thorough and ran many many pages due to the number of photographs printed. Every word that was said, from before the Trial even started to what had happened in the Hallway after the Trial ended, were all printed. What had scared some was a blessing to others: The Mark! And the Prophesy that was pronounced and given and printed gave much Hope to those who carried the Mark of the Light, the Mark of The Boy Who Lived, That Lightening Bolt Mark.

Those who were 'marked' by the Lady Hogwarts were as different from those who weren't, as Day is to Night. Friendships that had developed over many generations dissolved as horefrost melts on window panes in the winter when the Light shines on it. Families who were together from the start of the trial, found that some had differing opinions and thus they split, and went their separate ways. For some, it was a very sad occasion, but for others, it was a great relief from the familial infighting and daily struggle to keep peace within the family who lived under the same roof.

The interesting part was that those who didn't carry the Mark of the Light were of two camps: Those who were marked by Voldemort and those who weren't. Those who carried the Dark Mark were at the top of the food chain, whereas the others were at the bottom. Known only but to a bare few, there were those who's choice, to Support Harry and the Light, they changed sides and when they once had not been Marked by the Lady Hogwarts, they now were. And in so doing found their life much easier. But, it came at a cost, a terrible price had to be paid. In short, this was a Civil War, with all that came with it.

**It was a Time for both Survival and for standing up for your Principles, for that which you believed. **

What none knew, except for the Lady Hogwarts, that if you believed Harry and supported him, though you have lost everything, in the end, at the very end, you'll have been given it back. Many found this to be true, all tears were wiped away. But this was the future, and they all had to live through these harrowing times.

None forgot them.

They learned both Charity, and Principles.

The businesses had a difficult time, they split along the same lines as the two different 'Marks': the Dark Mark and The Mark of the Light. Patrons, as they were marked, attended only those businesses that were marked like they were. Of course, there were those individuals on both sides of the Marks who tried to trade with each other. This was called the Underground Market and there was much profit to be made. The Goblins, of course, made much profit from this trade. They bought from both sides and sold to both sides, wondering just how they could divide themselves so easily whereas the Goblins were always banded together. There was a Goblin 'saying' that went 'A house divided falls'. Of course, the Witches and Wizards who were Muggle raised/born had an idea that the Goblins got that from the Muggles themselves. No one ever said anything about this, though. Just to keep the peace.

But, for the most part, the Goblins acted as middlemen in the market conflict, and it was here that much profit was made. All three sides (Those who carried the Mark of the Light, those who either didn't or carried the Dark Mark) and the Goblins knew of the profit the Goblins made, but, it was a necessary evil and most were glad of it. It was a small price to pay for each side having to deal with the other.

Of course, some businesses sold items that were needed by others and that put a strain on many, on both sides. There were those few who tried to make peace with both sides, but, it was to no avail. Each side had the theory that as long as your enemy lived, there'd be no real peace, or something like that. Neither side, as long as they were thinking like this, really matured. They were like small kids fighting over a toy. The Lady Hogwarts knew this as she watched them from afar off and just shook her head in sadness.

Her abilities were astounding, though no one really did conceive of even her, let alone what she could do. That was before 'The Trial'. Outside of her Heirs, of course. But, that all changed with 'The Trial' as it was forever called.

Many generations later, the elderly who were there, in person, as proved by the photographs and what the Muggles would call 'videos', would tell their families about what it was like, to see the actual persons as the Historic Events unfolded. In later years, the Elderly Witches and Wizards would thrillingly engage the children about stories of 'The Toad' or 'The Pink Toad', some would even attempt to 'scare' them, but all it would do would cause the little ones to laugh with glee, mostly because they all knew it was something that happened in the past and that their living Elderly survived the Historic Events. Sometimes, when people would get into arguments or fights with one another, which invariably happened, one of the Absolute Worst Names that could be called would be, 'You Toad!' or 'You Pink Toad!' When that name was used, a hush would fall over everyone assembled, a hush ensued and the name caller would be shunned for quite a while, backs would be turned on them, people would walk away, for it was the knowledge of what they'd been told of what she'd done, to both innocent students, her attitudes towards the children that she hated and innocent Law Makers both in the Ministry and those who sat in the Wizengamot, that she hurt so badly and by extension, that some said, with much proof, the deaths of many an innocent. This – was proven from the factual stories that were told of the survivors of that Party that was held in Malfoy Manor that one night, stories of eyewitness accounts from actual Living Survivors of what Bellatrix LeStrange and Dolores Jane Umbridge did that very night!

For Magical Persons in these later generations and centuries, Human or Not, the real 'Monsters' were named 'Dumbledore' and of course, 'The Toad'. Voldemort was lower on the list, but, he was still there. Voldemort was seen by these later generations as 'the Puppet Monster'. True, he was a terrible One, but, he was seen as controlled and corrupted by the 'Master Manipulator' who would be called 'The Dumbledore'. No one really knew him except for the outward persona that his projected image showed: That 'Grandfatherly' elderly man with the long flowing white beard (which, by the way, he didn't really like as it just got in the way!) and those damnably twinkling eyes! In Harry's later years with his own descendents, he'd sometimes scare them by 'twinkling' his eyes, which sent them into screams and causing them to run to their mothers, who'd then comfort them and THEN those same mothers would go to their dad/grand dad, etc., who'd be Harry, and harry would have to face the wrath of his daughters/granddaughters for scaring their kids, his own grand kids. Of course, after a while, everyone knew what Harry'd be up to and it didn't scare them anymore, but, still, if you ran into Harry in the dead of night without a light on and you'd see those damnable twinkling green glowing eyes, your heart would skip a couple of beats!

Still, folks did wonder about his disturbed sense of humor.

Many just chalked it up to Harry not having had a real childhood. Otherwise, Harry was the perfect dad and granddad, he'd spoil his kids rotten and their mothers would have to straightened them out, but still, Harry would be the one who'd teach them how to use their Wand, long before they were to get one. All of his descendents were absolute prodigies in the use of wands, charms, Transfiguration, and defense. And it was all due to Harry teaching them long before normal Wizarding kids were taught. Minerva often looked at them and seriously wondered just why Harry's descendents even bothered to go to Hogwarts as they could and often did, just take the end of year test and tested out of so many subjects that she was hard pressed in what to teach them. So, as a result, she had to institute advanced classes at Hogwarts just to solve that problem.

As a result of these Advanced Classes, Minerva took the example of Muggles and allowed those who were no longer students, to come back to school and learn and thus receive Certificates of Advanced Studies in various disciplines. In doing this, she found their job skills clearly advanced and defined and productivity increased. Of course, more faculty had to be hired. Hogwarts, she found, and her, were the envy of the Magical World.

No one really bothered Harry's Descendents, though, no matter how young they were, 'cause they knew just how to defend themselves with some of the most 'gawd' awful curses and defense mechanisms that magic could be used for. After some of the dark families tried to extract their revenge on some of Harry's kids, they ended up in St. Mungo's permanent spell damage ward and some just wondered why they just didn't die to be relieved of their suffering. Horror stories thus were perpetuated which did a lot of good for them not having to really use their knowledge they'd received from Harry for their own self defense.

Society had changed considerably and drastically. Since so many were of Muggle birth or raised by Muggles, the expression 'Mudblood' left the Magical Lexicon of everyday usage. They all knew it, but out of courtesy no one remarked on it, and in centuries to come, even their knowledge left the living memories of Magical Persons.

But, the Names of 'Dumbledore' and 'the Toad' never did leave the living memories of all Magical Persons, but their Houses and all their Descendents – all of them– vanished.

But, there was one minor 'curiousity' that was a holdover from the 'old' days and it was the old Hogshead Inn that was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The Inn was eventually refurbished and made into a fairly respectable Inn for students. There was that one Painting that was found in the Inn and kept there and hung up over the bar and every once in a while patrons might see the very attractive young blonde haired witch moving, walking with a very elderly wizard. They'd be walking hand in hand as many Magical Painting would do, but, if you'd try to talk to them, they'd just nod their heads, smile some and not really reply. No one really knew just who she was, 'cept for one very old wizard, a Lord, a Lord of the utmost respectability, who'd be in there drinking with another Lord, for they'd been classmates and dorm mates long ago. Harry and Neville would be in there drinking Butterbeer and would raise up their Steins and give the Painting a Toast, rather loudly and sometimes laugh, sometimes with tears in their eyes, especially for Harry, and it'd would be at these times that the Blonde Haired beautiful Witch would talk with him! Actually TALK with Lord Potter-Hogwarts and the rest of the Patrons would stop and a complete hush would fall over the entire Hogshead Inn so they all could listen. They'd hear the most Fantastical Stories of People they'd not heard of, 'cept in stories, as if, for the two Lords it was actually true. Stories of the Actual Fight, the Battle between the forces of the Light and the Forces of the Dark! They'd hear of the story of just Who that lithe young Blonde Haired Witch was: She was the sister of 'the Dumbledore' and they couldn't believe it. The differences between the two siblings and how she was murdered by her own brother in a family fight. So heart breaking! Many times, the Patrons would floo call the Castle or one of his Houses, or their would be appearing a very young woman, dressed all in white with gold trimmed robes and red hair and she'd collect Harry and Neville and take them back to the Castle to sleep off their 'episodes'. No one said a thing, for it was these two who brought peace to their world and if these two wanted a bottle of Butterbeer and a conversation with a Wizarding Painting in a Pub, let them. Neither of them were hurting a thing. But, everyone learned a bit of their own history that one night: The History of just who that blonde haired woman in the painting is actually related to, as tragic as it was. After that night, she received many Toasts

Of all the Ancient and Noble Houses that continued to exist, that of Potter, Greengrass, Granger, Black, Longbottom, Lovegood, Davis, and a few others and the Four Founders were at the top of the List. Of course, all the descendents of the Founders were sired by Harry, so, they were of the Noblest Families were, essentially, one Family, the Family of Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived and if you were a member of any of these six Ancient and Noble Families, then you could trace yourself directly back to Harry as his literal Descendent. If your sire name was one of these six, especially that of 'Potter', you were granted entry and Most Honor into any organization, for the general Wizarding Public knew of your families background and their place in the Historical Events that Freed them from Absolute Bondage and Slavery.

The Witches who survived those terrible times knew absolutely what would have happened to them, especially the Most Ancient Matriarch's of the Houses of Potter, Black and the Founders: Lady Daphne and Lady Hermione. The Most Ancient Vassals, the Ladies Amelia Bones, Susan Bones and Rita Skeeter, knew personally what would have been their fate had their Husband and Lord had Lost. Death would have been a blessing for these five Witches. It was their example of what they five went through that freed many a Witch, no matter their age or Station in Society, from harm and Social Embarrassment.

And to think, that all these Grand Changes happened because of One. Small. Boy - an Orphan, who'd been mistreated, abused, had been the Tool of Change.

In Later Years, Harry, as he loved to be called, would sit in the three Broomsticks, or the Leaky Cauldron, or the Hogshead Inn, drinking a Butterbeer, and contemplate on his life. He always wondered, 'Why Me?', why not some other more deserving Wizard, or Witch, one who'd had more Magical Power and Knowledge than he. Many a time, he'd be seen walking either on the grounds of Hogwarts or Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade, with a very young Witch, incredibly beautiful. Of course, the people knew who she was and never questioned it. In fact, as long as they both could be seen in public or nearby, they considered themselves safe. As old as Harry became, some said that he was older than even that of the reputed Wizard who'd created the Philosopher's Stone - that It's said that Harry had rescued, Harry was always kind and polite. He never looked any older than a seventh year at Hogwarts. This was Rowena's gift to her Heir, a gift of many. From Harry's point of view, it was different. In his 'later years', as he became older, so to, did his friends, but they all looked their age, and Harry didn't. Gradually, they began to die of old age, some, very extreme old age, such as Neville, and he wondered why. Harry and Neville never discussed it, but it'd crossed Neville's mind many times that his age was due to that one time, that crossroads in his life when he stood up for his House's Friend, in the Great Hall, and stood by his side. Neville never knew that he was right, but to him, it didn't really matter. Harry and he were friends, and that was why he did it.

Harry remember Neville's last words as they grasped hands in friendship: "Protect our People, Harry, you're my Friend for eternity!"

Neville was Harry's last Friend who could remember the 'Old Days', other than his wives and the Grand Lady of Hogwarts. It was after Neville's death that Harry changed, becoming more 'morose' and solemn. Many times, Harry thought of himself as a living history book, for the history that was taught of 'The Old Days' was taught at Hogwarts, primarily by him due to him having actually lived through it. No other book could come close to Harry's lectures in the History of Magic Class, because it was a LIVING history. The Class was always packed, students at attention, Harry using actual demonstrations of magic used, projection Pensives of his actual living Memories that were stored away for future use. Many a student specialized in History due, mainly to Harry teaching that one course. Of course, he also demonstrated Charms, defensive and offensive magic as well as Transfiguration as to how they all were used in the past. It was an exciting class, of the Past Brought To life.

But, Harry was old in memories, but young in his body and his immense old age bothered him. He never felt that he deserved this, even thought Rowena, the Grand Lady of Hogwarts told him he'd deserved it and more, still, he had a difficult time accepting it.

Once, she looked at him and said to him what she'd asked him in that courtroom, #9, of that day after that one Historical Trial, "Harry, where are your enemies now?" She had asked him that question on quite a few occasions and he'd look around him, saying, "They're all dead."

Her reply was always summed up, "I told you this the first time, now, do you believe me?" She'd always smile. He'd always smile.

Of course, they were right about his age, approximately, but of that red stone, no one really knew whether or not it still existed. Only one person knew THAT secret and Harry wasn't about to divulge that one. Not even his wives, vassals, or many children knew and they KNEW BETTER than to even ask.

There were times that some of them would approach Harry with that question on their mind, and Harry would tell them right away, before they'd even got a chance to open their mouth to even begin to ask, that Harry would tell them not to even bother asking, that it was a secret he will carry to his grave and beyond, and even THEN, He wasn't gonna tell! Period. The danger that it's misuse carried was just too great, and the inherent Greed of others' was even greater. Best, then, to just let 'sleeping dogs' lie undisturbed. Forever.

But, all this was in the extreme future, so far ahead into the future that even the Lady Hogwarts wouldn't tell Harry about it, except to say that all that those who fought for the Light, would be repaid and that even the Dead would have a second chance.

Both Magical and Muggle.

When Hermione, the 'walking Encyclopedia' heard this, even she was stumped. No one, not even Harry, nor Daphne nor Hermione could even fathom a thought nor theory how that would be. And for Hermione to be so stumped, that was a question for the ages. Harry always needled her about that one question she couldn't find an answer to, and Harry would Laugh with her. It was their own private joke and they both enjoyed it. But, it was when all was over on the field of Battle that the Lady Hogwarts disclosed her secret that Hermione found it so simple, as she later said. "I should have thought of it first. Harkums' Razor – the simplest answer is probably the right answer.

This is the eventual fallout of that one Trial, some took effect immediately, some happened much later, but it all hinged on that One Trial.

** Chapter 21A**

** The Present**

_later the same day after the Trial_

Harrywas back in his apartments, looking out the window, just staring and thinking. Daphne came up beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Knut for your thoughts, dear."

Harry smiled briefly, "It's a 'Penny for your thoughts', the magical people got it from the Muggles, and it's an American expression."

"You sound like Hermione when you do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean. You try to explain what people say."

"Oh, that. Well, yea, I guess I do. I've been around Hermione since our first day on the Hogwarts' Express, so, I guess some of her does rub off on me."

Harry felt another set of arms on him. "I would hope that more than just some of me rubs off on you, dear." It was Hermione. Naturally.

"Hmm, that must be Hermione."

Harry felt a hand swat him on his shoulder. "Well, it'd better be me that you'd expect to come up and wrap their arms around you!" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just kidding you, dear, just kidding you. I always know your touch, even without looking. I can even feel your presence before you announce yourself."

"What about me?" It was Daphne.

"You too."

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?"

"Ok, here we go again, you two. You know what she means, Dear. Answer her question. I'm also interested in knowing how you know when either of us is in your presence." Daphne asked.

"I don't know how to answer your question." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I just do. I can 'feel' you, it's just 'who' you are."

"Are you using Legilimency?" Daphne asked.

"No."

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, absolutely. I just know who's near me."

"What about the other three, Amelia, Susan and Rita?" Daphne asked.

"Same for them. No difference. I just know."

"Even in the dark?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, even in the dark. I can walk in a room and if you're there, I'll know. I can just feel you. I've been able to do this since I was very small, all my life when I was living with the Dursley's. I guess it's some form of protection that I've somehow developed with my magic that then I didn't know I had. I've never told anyone."

Harry turned from the window and paced some in their apartment. "I've done and been involved with enough freaky stuff that I didn't want to add to it by telling anyone else." Harry walked towards the fireplace and just looked at the fire that sprang up with his approach.

Hermione noticed that.

"Harry, how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ok, here we go again with that same question. We're gonna have to be more precise in asking our questions." Daphne said.

"You know what I mean, the fire, when you approached it, it just sprang up. I didn't see you use your wand nor wave your hand. How'd you do it? I'm just curious." Hermione asked.

"Dunno. I just looked at it. Thought I'd like a little warmth and it just sprang up. Easy. Anyone can do that. At least I think they can. Why?"

"Hermione, I think that's a combination of wandless and nonverbal magic combined with Transfiguration in some form. Plus you'd have to have an incredible amount of Magic to even begin to do something like that. And that's just a small thing to do." Daphne was trying to find an answer.

Hermione just stood there, thinking. She'd found a puzzle and wanted to solve it. "You know something, dear? With that ability, with some practice you could probably do a lot more. It'd certainly come in handy in a tight situation."

"Yea, you're probably right. In fact, I know you're right. But, enough of this, for now, anyway. I was thinking about the trial. It just didn't go like it should. I don't know what'll happen now. Dumbledore has obviously changed sides. When I saw him, there was something inside me, I just can't explain it, something inside me revolted at his 'presence' for a lack of a better word or description. Something about him just seemed 'wrong'."

"Well, the memories that the Lady Hogwarts showed of him practicing Dark Magic may have been it. Wouldn't it?" Daphne asked.

Harry thought for a moment.

Daphne walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "Dear, I want you to try something for me, an experiment."

Harry looked up at her and over at Hermione. She just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what Daphne was up to.

"I want you to just stand here, and raise your arms some, like you're trying to reach out and touch something. I want you to close your eyes, and think of what it was that was bothering you when you approached Dumbledore in the Ministry Atrium, when you got so angry at him. Try to recall those feelings and find out, reach out with your Magic, all of it, Dear, and find the answer. It's out there, you can find it if you really try. You're the Leader of the Light now, dear. You have the Right to Know that answer!" Daphne stressed this upon her, their, Husband. "Harry, we're both right here beside you. We'll protect you."

"I've an idea, 'Lady Hogwarts, We Need you!'" Hermione asked out loud.

The castle's Lady Hogwarts appeared beside Hermione. "I'm here as you've requested."

"We need Harry's Vassals. Could you go get them and bring them here, please? We want to try something and Harry, I feel, will need them." Hermione explained. "I really feel bad for asking you to go to all this trouble, but you are quite fast and understanding." Hermione tried to smile some. She was anxious about this. She just didn't know why.

The Lady Hogwarts disapparated and went first to the Bones Residence. "Madam Bones, your company has been requested by the Lady Hermione for you to be with her and Lord Harry. Can you come with me, please?"

Amelia had just arrived home after putting out 'fires' all around the Ministry. Her Job now was in jeopardy due to the two trials that she's brought against both Lucius and Albus. The only good thing about this was that she was Harry's Vassal, and that she'd be personally protected. It looks like that protection will be needed now. She looked at the Lady and nodded her head, and with her hand touching the Lady Hogwarts arm, they were gone. No sound, no displaced feeling, just gone.

Lady Hogwarts brought Amelia to the Apartments and left again. She then appeared beside Rita, who, as is said in the publishing business, was putting the next days' Edition 'to bed', it being printed that evening. Normally the printing would just take a few hours, but, they'll be printing it all during the night and probably have to go into a second printing. That was what truly scared her. What would happen.

"Madam Skeeter? My Heir, Lord Harry Potter-Hogwarts has need of you. You've been requested by Lady Hermione. Can you come with me? It may be for the rest of the evening."

Rita just looked at her, and smiling, she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm available for Harry anytime he or his wives need me."

The Lady Hogwarts extended her arm, Rita taking it gently in her hand and they both left, very quietly, from her office. No one saw her leave.

After that, they appeared in Harry's living room, with Daphne, Hermione, and Amelia present, along with Harry. Rita immediately took in the situation. "I'm here, how do you need me, my Lord?" Rita asked as she approached Harry. As they all began talking, Lady Hogwarts again left to go pick up one more, Susan.

She was in her dorm, Hufflepuff Tower, in the common room when the Lady Hogwarts appeared in front of her. "Lady Bones, can you come with me, please?" Susan looked up at the Lady, as did everyone else in the Common Room. All of her classmates had questions, not knowing what the reason was nor the fact that Susan Bones was the very willing Vassal of the most Powerful Lord in the entire Magical World. Nodding her head and getting up to stand in front of the Lady Hogwarts, and hold her arm with her hand, they both Disapparated away and to the apartments.

Susan appeared in Harry's presence, and saw that they all were there. _'Something's up, and I guess it's due to the Trial. I wonder what's happened?' _Susan thought to herself. "My Lord, Harry, I'm here as requested. How can I help you?"

It was Hermione who next spoke up. "Susan, I requested all of you here. There's much we need to discuss, though you are the only one who doesn't know fully, what happened at the trial today. Amelia and Rita can fill you in with the details, but the bottom line is that Harry lost both cases against Lucius and Albus. Right now, I want to try something that I found out just this evening that Harry can do. I don't know if I'll be successful, but I feel it'd be better if we all were here with him for the entire time, and probably the night. The elves can bring you all fresh clothes for the morning. Susan, you need not answer any of your Dorm Mates' questions. Just say it was family business."

Turning to Harry, Hermione began again, "Remember what I first instructed you to do, dear. Just reach out with your Magic and your Mind. Search for the memory of this afternoon and look for what you felt then, but couldn't 'See'. It's there and don't take 'No' for an answer."

The Lady Hogwarts spoke up. "My Heir, Harry, be careful of what you seek. The answer you're looking for IS there, but it may be more than what you expect. Much more! But, take comfort in the fact that both your wives and your chosen and very willing Vassals are here to love you and sustain you. Please, my Heir, rely on their Love, you will definitely need it."

All the women looked at the Lady Hogwarts, not really knowing why she said that, but they all gathered around Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, and reached out with his Mind and Magic. He recalled his afternoon's accidental meeting in the Ministry's Atrium with Albus Dumbledore, that 'Old Liar' as Harry had called him.

What perplexed Harry immediately was just WHY that particular nomenclature, that Title, came to Harry's mind. Harry knew, deep down, and later after he'd attained his multiple Lordship's, that he'd been lied to, used and robbed and many other items of theft perpetuated by Albus, but, Harry just didn't know why he felt so adamant on using that particular name.

Harry continued looking at this past meeting and locking it in his mind he looked at the events and as he did so, he noticed a very dark cloud coming towards him. Harry saw that the direction of that dark cloud was from where Albus was approaching. It caught his attention.

The closer Harry got to Albus the darker the cloud became. It reminded him of that night in the graveyard when Voldemort was rising from that old cauldron and saw that Voldemort was enveloped in a black swirl of clouds and virtually clothed in them as they formed themselves into his robes. Harry saw that this same thing was being applied to Albus. What Harry noted and realized was that the color of that cloud, that mist that surrounded Voldemort when he arose from the cauldron was a symbol of he himself – a practitioner of not just Dark Magic, but of Black Magic and so Harry attached this Darkness that began to surround Albus, he then labeled Albus as a Black Magic Practitioner.

That which you Willingly surround yourself with, you therefore, Are!

Then, it was that Harry saw Albus. Albus looked directly at him, not at where Harry was standing in the memory, but at where Harry was NOW, standing as he was searching his memory! This surprised and scared Harry, he thought he knew what he was doing, but now, he had second thoughts. So he recalled what both Hermione and the Lady Hogwarts told him, his wives and Vassals were there to sustain him. He reached out for them and felt them, but, in so doing there was something about them that was 'different', not bad different, just 'different'. They seemed more powerful, 'larger', stronger than what he'd remembered them being. And they were brighter!With Harry's attention back on Albus he noticed the anger on Albus' face was apparent. Harry was being enveloped by that same Black Cloud, it was swirling all around him, trying to 'take' him and make him 'its own'.

The pain that Harry felt was like nothing he'd ever felt previously, not even when his Scar was searing with the touch of Voldemort's finger. He began screaming in searing, burning pain. The pain tore at his throat and he began thrashing around, but his women, wives and vassals, held on to him, wrapping him in their arms and pressing their wonderful bodies against his own. Harry felt the coolness of them as opposed to the burning heat, the almost real feeling of the Fire that was trying to actually burn him up and take him away. The blackness, the actual Living Black Fire raged against Harry, but, surprisingly, it could not touch him now, but still, the pain persisted.

And Harry never gave in to it. He endured it.

The struggle was immense. Albus, in the memory, was trying to dominate harry, trying to take him and crush his very spirit down into death itself, but Harry fought back and never quit, he continued to hold his ground and hold onto that Love that his Wives and Vassals gave him.

In his struggles against the Darkness, Harry noticed that the Darkness could not touch the Ladies, the Women who were in his life and were sustaining him with their undeniable Love that, to Harry at that moment, seem bottomless.

Then, a change began in Albus, his body seemed to distort, his legs became hooves, bent in an odd shape, much like that of an old goat. His head and face changed, distorted into that of a gargoyle of the worst visage in any human nightmare. Horns appeared, large, long, sharp. A tail appeared at the base of his spine, complete with a pointed barb that was strong and twitching. His hands became claws. And, if that wasn't horrid enough, he grew fangs, great long sharp fangs with a tongue like a whip. And the SMELL!, was like nothing harry had ever smelt. No body excrement could even come close to comparing. In fact, to Harry, the smell of excrement would be like flowers or perfume compared to what Harry was smelling that emanated from Albus! His wand transformed into that of a trident and his colors were that of red and black with flames of intense fire coming off of his very body. And there was one other part, Albus, if you could even call him by that name, his 'manhood' was extended, red, large.

'He' looked at Harry, hatred burning in his eyes. "I'm going to Take you Harry, and make you mind just like I'm going to take these five. Just like I've made Voldemort mind, all of you will be MIND to USE and control as I please!" Albus struck out at Harry, but he'd never reached Harry.

Harry looked on in horror. He'd never expected anything like this and he suspected that this wasn't just a simple transfiguration, Harry felt that this was what Albus' True Appearance was really like!

This, was the True Albus Dumbledore.

He reached out to grab Harry by his body when there appeared beside him a being of the most glorious visage, a woman with long flowing hair the color of red and eyes of Emerald Green. Her appearance had a white light surrounding her that soon engulfed Harry himself and he felt an immediate coolness, a feeling of total Love and acceptance, that he'd only felt with his two wives and three Vassals!

Harry looked up at her and immediate recognition came to him: She was his Mum!

No questions were asked, no answers were given, she just enveloped him in her protecting presence of her Absolute Grace and Love.

In back of her there appeared five other Graces, two of them were of Immense size while the other two were of smaller size. They five approached them and stood by Harry and his Mum where she then hugged him, "My Son, I will always love you, for Worlds without End. You have done well, my Beloved Son and have exceeded my expectations. You will always be Loved and Protected by both me and them, your wives and vassals. They have the Absolute Power to do so." With that, she withdrew.

The Demon that was Albus, as Harry had now labeled him, upon seeing the Greater Light receding, began to approach Harry at phenomenal speed, but the Five Lights, the Five Graces stood by Harry, the two greater Lights in front of him and the three somewhat lessor Lights behind him.

The Trident that the Demon held struck at Harry, hard and fast, but it was met by Harry's protectors. The Trident began to melt, burning up and dissolving away, after the extreme flash of fire at meeting the Grace of Light that totally surrounded Harry. The two Greater Lights reached out towards the Demon and struck him, it, with their Power and Albus fell to the ground, screaming in absolute pain, a white mark appearing on his face, long, broad and white. He was grabbing his face, shaking in unbearable, indescribable unstoppable **pain. **

One of the Greater Lights, the one who also struck Albus, spoke: "Leave Harry alone! The next time we meet will be your Death!, Demon, your absolute Death!"

Harry just looked at the Demon who stood there, immeasurably powerless and impotent, just beyond arms reach so that Harry could not be touched. He raged against the Shield of Love that protected Harry, and beat against it, again and again fruitlessly and this time, a visual show of total Impotence engulfed the surly Demon who's countenance fell when one of the Greater Lights extended her arm and struck that Old Liar, the Demon, and again he fell screaming in pain that took his breath away. He lay there on the ground at the feet of two of the Greatest Protectors outside of the Greatest Light that proclaimed herself as Harry's Mum. This second Mark on the Old Liar was almost a death blow and distorted his features permanently.

While he was still on the ground bleeding, broken Wand in hand, She extended her arm again, and proclaimed in a loud voice with Absolute Authority:

_**"Leave!",**_

and so he did, painfully, crawling away, wandless.

Again, they five surrounded Harry with him feeling their arms around him, as he closed his eyes in total exhaustion, and slept the sleep of the Just, in the arms of those who truly loved him. He stirred not for the rest of the night as he was watched over by his Loves.

** Chapter 21B**

** Morning – the Second Day**

**_ The Old Liar_**

Somewhere, in a building, nondescript, lay an elderly man on a bed, he was in terrible pain, his robes were burned off of him, he had an immense Scar on the left side of his face that was broad, white and extended down from his scalp to below his neckline. His once long, flowing and immaculate white beard was half burned off and a Smell, a horrid Smell emanated from him. It burned his nostrils, causing him to gag and vomit all over himself. He rolled over onto and into, the vomit he'd just puked up and tried to sit up. Everything was dizzy, fuzzy and he just held himself, barely able to form a coherent thought, let alone speak a sensible sentence that could becomprehended**. **

Picking up his wand, or trying to, he notice a lot of ash around where it once was. It had lain on the floor next to the broken down bed where he'd been. His wand was totally burned up, gone, destroyed.

"Humph! I don't know how that brat did what he did, destroying my wand, the ELDER wand, the DEATH STICK!, but it was impossible! No one is more powerful than me, NO ONE! I WAS PROMISED!" Albus got up on shaky legs and grabbed hold of a chair to steady himself. He shuffled around the deserted building for a while, thinking and contemplating his next move and what'd happened during the night. "What Harry did was not possible. And those blasted whores he keeps around himself with, I've got to do something about them, but for the life of me, I just don't know WHAT!"

Albus found a discarded set of robes that he transfigured into a new set that resembled his former nicer set of robes. "Damn, that whore! She even destroyed my best set of robes. I don't know how I'll get her but when we go to war at that cheap school potter took away from me, she'll know what it means to serve a powerful Wizard, I'll make sure she's mine for all the trouble she's caused me!" Albus slowly walked around, still limp and impotent from his battle the night previous.

"Time to gather my forces and get that damned snake faced troublemaker to get up off his scaly arse and start doing something to support my ideology. I didn't create him for nothing! Shit, where's my other spare wand! Damn thing keeps slipping. And that SMELL! I didn't agree to THAT! Smells worst than shit! Wait'll I get my hands on them! They take everything and then lie to you and not keep their promises. Why can't the most powerful Dark Lord have any decent help?"

** Chapter 21C**

_** HARRY**_

Harry was still sleeping, peacefully, when Daphne woke up. She was well rested and looked around and found her dear lover, Harry was still sleeping. 'Harry, my dear, how do you ever do it? Every time I think I know you and your limits and abilities, I find that you've already leapt ahead of me so far I can barely reach you. Your limits on your Magical abilities must be truly without precedence." She leaned over and kissed him on his lips, and covered him and then got up and went to clean up. She felt a mess after all she felt she went through last night, and speaking of that, 'Just HOW, did I do THAT! Must've been Harry. There's no other explanation. And did I see Harry's Mum? The Power she was wielding! I've never seen nor heard of anything like it. She defeated that demon or whatever it was. I just can't believe what Albus truly is and was for all these years!'

"Daphne? Is that you?" Hermione was awake.

"Yes, it's me."

"I heard you talking."

"Well, yea, I was just going over in my mind what'd happened during the night."

"Yea, I know. I can remember it all. Seems you and I are the principle Defenders of our Husband." Hermione said.

"Uh huh. And Amelia, Susan and Rita are the minor defenders of Harry." Daphne replied.

Hermione got up and walked over to where Daphne stood; She took her hands, held them, "Daphne, I saw what happened. I was there as were you and Amelia, Susan, and Rita. You were the one who struck Albus that blow that permanently marked him for who and what he is. Daphne, we five women are the defenders who protected Harry in his vision. It is our love for him that totally protects him. Remember that shield that the demon tried to get past, and beat on, and failed? That shield was composed of our love for Harry, and Love is the Greatest Force." Hermione looked into Daphne's eyes and proclaimed, "We will win!"

"I know, Hermione. I know. I think I've always known. I just didn't admit it, not until now when I was there and saw what Harry was truly up against. I'll always stand by his side and protect him, as will the rest of you. We are one, now. We always will be."

"Thank you, dear, thank you."

Daphne smiled at Hermione, "Did you see Harry's Mum! The Power she had. Albus could not do anything against her. It was her total love for her son that protected him. I think that she's the example that we go by to protect him. We may be his wives, but she's his Mum!"

"I know, Hermione, I know. He certainly picked right when he chose us, didn't he?" Daphne smiled as she held and hugged Hermione.

There was a small noise where the other three were awake and shuffling in. It was Amelia who first spoke. "Hi, what happened last night? Is what I think happened, really true?"

"Yes, we really are Harry's Guardian's and Protectors, and That awful looking Gargoyle was, no, is, Albus' true appearance and form. I want to thank you three for being here and helping Harry."

"It was you two who did the protecting and fought that Demon who tried to take Harry from us. And those two blows you hit him with, I think they left permanent marks on his face. He'll be recognized anywhere. I didn't think you'd had it in you, Daphne." Susan said.

"Thanks, Susan. All I wanted was to strike out at Dumbledore and hurt him. He wanted to take Harry from me and I wasn't gonna let that happen! I wanted him to feel the pain that he'd caused Harry all these years, and I think I accomplished that." Daphne said. "Oh, that second blow was Hermione's. Thanks, hon."

Hermione smiled a bit and blushed. "You're welcome, sweetie. I felt the same way you did."

"What else can we do?" Rita asked.

"What we can do is what we've been doing. But, for now, I think it'd be prudent for all of us to stay here with Harry, day and night. I don't want him to be alone for any reason. I heard at the trial what the Lady Hogwarts said, within seven days Albus will be dead, and we're going to have to gather all our forces and defend not just Harry, but ourselves. Things will be coming to a head now." Daphne announced their tentative plans.

"Ok, I'll go get my things from my place and bring them here. I can continue to do some of my column here, but I will need to go out and talk with my contacts and see what's happening." Rita said.

"And, I'll need to be at the Ministry. Things will be starting to get out of hand quickly." Amelia thought. "But, I'll forward all I hear to you so you'll know what's happening. "If Albus is truly that powerful and deranged, we're going to have to get some protection here. Voldemort, if he's being controlled by Albus, will be coming here. This castle will need to be protected. Can the Lady Hogwarts do that?"

Harry had woken up, still groggy, but aware of what was being said.

"Harry, Darling. How do you feel? Are you ok?" It was Hermione. Susan also came and sat by him and held on to him.

"Yea, I'm ok, just tired." He looked at Hermione. "That was some idea of yours. You know that, don't you?" He aimed his question at Hermione.

"Dear, I know. But, I didn't know exactly what was going to happen. I didn't know about Albus and what he became. I'm sorry for all this."

"Don't worry about it. It's best we found out now. At least we know what we're up against."

"Can I do anything for you, dear?" It was Susan. She was smiling.

"How about a hug? I remember you hugging me in that 'whatever' it was we were doing, before I passed out. I love your hugs, Susan."

She smiled and reached out and put her arms around Harry, pulling him tightly against her. She still had on her sleeping clothes that barely covered anything, but she didn't care. She belonged to Harry and if he wanted her here and now, she'd submit to him and Love him totally. That's what she really desired. But, that was for another time. Right now, Harry got up and kissed Susan on her lips, "I do love you, dear, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. I really do. Just remember, that anytime you need me, Just call for me. I need you." Susan said.

Harry just smiled, "It won't be too long, let me go get a shower. I'm a mess." Harry went to the bathroom and began his shower. But as Harry almost got to the bathroom, he stopped and just stood there. He could feel the women in his life still there, behind him, looking at him. He turned around and while looking at each of them, said, more like a prophecy, "You've all, each one of you, were chosen not necessarily BY me, but FOR me. I can't explain how I know this, probably the Lady Hogwarts can." Harry took his breath and finished: "Each of you will be a mother. You will be the Mothers of an extraordinary family. Your children, each of you will have many, and they will love you, respect you, for your love and support of me during this terrible time of need in my, our, lives. Each of you will eventually be the Matriarch's of my home and children, forever. Your example will never be forgotten." Harry just looked at each of them, smiled and walked into the bathroom to shower. The Five women were stunned.

Susan looked around, shrugged her shoulders and stripped off her pajamas in front of the other ladies and walked nude into the shower with Harry. She stopped at the door, "You all make plans, I've got something that needs to be taken care of!" She winked and smiled and walked into the shower and didn't close the door.

"Any of you think she'll be the first of us to be in the 'Family Way'?" Amelia asked.

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't!" It was Daphne who said this, and she laughed. "You heard what our husband said, each one of us will be mothers by him! So, lets get going and do our jobs. All of you be prepared to stay here for the duration. Harry is NOT to be left alone, not for any reason, even if he's to shower or anything like that!"

"Oh? You mean we can shower with him? I'd love that!" it was Rita, smiling and laughing.

"Please, lets not wear out our husband, he's got five women who dearly love him, but he does get tired." It was Hermione speaking logically.

"Yea, I'm sure there's a lot of young men Harry's age, who'd really complain about having to service five attractive and desirable women!" Rita said.

They all laughed while in the meantime, they heard Susan moaning loudly "YES! YES, Oh, Gawd, YES, Please, do that again, please, don't stop, OOOoooohhhhh, YESSSSSS!"

** Chapter 21D**

_** Later that same day after the Trial**_

Rita worked at the The Daily Prophet newspaper and Amelia went back to the Ministry where both women found Total Chaos.

When Rita got to her office she heard rumors and almost immediately saw the proof: Many she saw had a mark on either their forehead or the back of their right hand that was a lightning Bolt that resembled Harry's Scar that was on his forehead. Others had a Mark that looked like the Dark Mark in a similar fashion, but, the main thing was that those who were Marked by the Light showed it proudly and those who supported Albus didn't show their mark.

"What's this about? These Marks?" Rita asked one of her co-workers.

"They've just appeared. Some have that lightening bolt that Potter has and others have that Dark Mark! It's either on your hand or forehead."

Rita looked down on her hand and saw nothing, but she dug out a mirror from her purse and looked at her head. Sure enough, on her forehead was a Lightening Bolt, just like Harry's!

"Shite! She was right! It's all true!" Rita said mostly to herself, but other's overheard her.

"What do you mean, Rita?"

"The Lady Hogwarts, she inferred about this, something about seven days from the day of the Trial, Albus will be dead. We'll all be divided up between the Light and the Dark. There's no middle ground!"

Rita gathered up all her things and scrambled outside taking her photographer with her to get interviews and witnesses of the events, not that it'll be 'news' to anyone by tomorrow.

She got to Diagon Alley and it was complete chaos. People were avoiding each other, gathering in groups.

One of the Witches came up to her, "Where's your Mark?"

Rita looked at her, perplexed. "Mark? I don't know what you mean."

"Everyone's got a mark, either on their forehead or on the back of your hand. Lets see your hands!" The old Hag grabbed Rita's Hands and looked at them, finding nothing. She then looked at Rita's head and saw the Lightening Bolt Mark.

A wizard and another witch came up to Rita and looked at her. Finally, it was the Witch who noticed it, "She's with Potter!"

"How can you tell?"

"Easy. Look at her robes, see the emblem on her? She's protected by Lord Potter-Hogwarts! That's his Emblem! She's with us." The young witch looked at Rita, smiling. "You're one lucky Witch, Rita. You're the only one I've seen with one of those Emblems on their robes. The rest of us Witches would do just about anything to have one of those." She was pointing to her emblem that declared her and her House to be under the direct Protection of Harry AND the Goblins. "No one will touch you, you need not worry."

"Can I ask you a few questions? For my column?" Rita asked.

The Witch looked around, she looked afraid. "Yes, but make it quick."

"What's it like? Having the different Marks?"

"Well, we're all afraid. Those like me and you, the supporters of Potter, we're in the minority. We know he's the 'boy-Who-Lived and all that, but the others, those with the Dark Mark, they control most of the business's. We've found out today, that if we trade with the Goblins, we can get most of what we need to survive, but at a very high cost. Those Goblins are Gold hungry and most of us are very poor." She looked around quickly. Afraid.

"When did you and the others' notice the Mark?"

"I'm not sure about the others, but for me, I noticed it this morning when I got up."

"Have you any idea how you got it?"

"No. None at all. All I know is that if the Potter boy defeated You-know-who, then he's the one for me. I've never doubted him from the start. Everything he's said has proven true even in the face of everyone who's opposed him. I'll never doubt him."

"Thank you."

Rita looked as the witch and her friends all left looking over their shoulders. Rita continued interviewing others, some with the Dark Mark and it was those that really scared Rita. They were like sharks looking for their prey.

A scruffy looking short wizard came up to Rita, he was dirty looking which made Rita uncomfortable. "Miss Skeeter?"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Gonna make this short. It's best you be getting out of here. There's a lot of those with the Dark Mark and they know you're asking questions and they don't like it. Some are Death Eaters. I know who you are, with that Emblem on your Robes, but don't test them. Please, get out of here and don't tell anyone you talked to me." With that said, he melted into the crowd wondering who he was. When he got a good distance from her, he looked around and saw her leaving, going back towards the Daily Prophet. Mundungus Fletcher had done at least one good turn, hoping it'd keep his Lightening Bolt Mark on his hand. He'd worked for Dumbledore and knew what kind of Wizard he was and it scared him. _'Best I support Potter. He's never lied. I can't say the same for old Dumbledore.'_ 'Dung Fletcher thought to himself as he scurried off to hide away from prying eyes.

_** Chapter 21E**_

_** Back in the Ministry**_

Fudge was having a rather tough day. He woke up and when he looked in the mirror, he saw the Dark Mark on his forehead, right in the middle, big, black and ugly as hell. After he'd screamed, fainted and cursed so many times he'd ran out of curses, he tried every concealment charm and beauty cream he could find and think of but it just came right back.

Umbridge was getting up, and NO ONE wanted to see what she looked like first thing in the morning. Her reaction was the same as Fudges'. While she was trying to cover it up, she got a floo call. It was Fudge.

"Dolores! You there?"

She scrambled to the fireplace trying to wrap a towel around her head. "Yes, dear, it's me. What'd you want? I'm busy."

Fudge looked at her and this time, there was no learing, lustful look at her rear like he normally did.

"What'd you got that towel around your head for?"

"What's it to you? I've got problems!"

"You and me both. You've got that hideous mark on you, don't you? I've got one and it won't come off and I can't cover it up!"

Umbridge sighed and took off her towel. "We're both screwed, dear. If we show up at the Ministry today looking like this, we'll be arrested by that bitch Bones! And I for one will not be going to that shite hole we put prisoners in! You've got to do something!" Umbridge was panting so hard her 'bosom's were heaving' causing Fudge to drool.

"What's wrong with you? You're drooling? You looking at me again?"

"Well, you're not exactly innocent, now, are you? Remember all we've done? Lucius does a good job of getting us 'invites' to those parties of his, the ones that his special friends are there and they do take good care of our 'needs', now, don't they? Looks like 'play time' is over now that we now have that same Mark as they do! We'll just have to be more open about it and use our Political Power to push our mutual agenda more closer, now, don't we?"

"Yes, dear. We do."

"Good, glad you understand, now, get your arse in to the Ministry immediately. We're gonna push some special reforms through now. Marshal Law is the first."

Umbridge's eyes lite up. She was smiling."

"You've got my complete support, dear. I'll do exactly what you ask of me."

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna need you as my reformer. My Muscle along side Lucius. Oh, and if you can find Albus, get him. He's with us now, I believe."

** Chapter 21F**

_** Malfoy Manor – the same morning after the Trial**_

Lucius was up and since he'd already had his own Mark, he didn't know, not immediately, that is, what'd happened that day with the rest of the Magical World. He was at the table, eating and reading when Fudge appeared in the Floo Fire. "Lucius! You there? I need you now! Something's happened."

Lucius looked around and saw his friend in the fire. "Oh. My dear Fudge. Why, Hello, there. How are you this fine morning?"

"Cut the crap and get your head out of your arse! I woke up this morning . . ." and before he could finish his statement Lucius cut in, "and how is dear Dolores this morning? I'm sure she's 'taken care' of your needs already as she usually does since our memorable 'Parties'?!" Lucius was smiling. "Our mutual friends really enjoyed her the last time. They've been asking about her and when the next Party is. I told them that maybe this weekend."

"Lucius, that's not the problem! Dolores and I have the Dark Mark on our foreheads! That's!, the Problem! We both woke up and it was just THERE! Neither of us knows how it got there. I'm sure it has something to do with that darn Potter brat at that Subversive school that that old coot Albus was running. I knew I should have had him replaced long ago and put in Dolores! Anyway, we've got to meet and institute Marshal Law and put down the coming Rebellion, before it gets out of hand. We've only got so many Auror's and even they'd not be enough. Get your arse over here NOW! We've got fires to put out here at the Ministry and I can't do it alone." With that edict stated, Fudge signed off and was gone.

Lucius sat there, thinking. 'How'd fudge and Umbridge get the Mark? I'd have known about it had it'd been given."

While he was thinking, an elf popped in. He was rather disturbed.

"Master Malfoy, I's have very disturbing news for you."

"Oh, what is it this time? It's too early in the morning."

"I's was at Diagon Alley for my usual morning purchases for the Manor when I found out that all the Witches and Wizards have been Marked! Some have the same mark you have and others have that Mark that looks like a Lightening Bolt. It's either on their forehead or on their hands. There's total Chaos! Some business's have closed up, and there's fighting in the streets. Thought you should know."

Lucius just looked at the Elf. "You sure about this?"

The poor elf cringed at the hard stare his Master gave him. He remembered what'd happened to the previous elf who gave him bad news. "Yes, Master Malfoy. I's couldn't even make my usual purchases! Some were firing curses at me and I's left!"

"Go. Do something else. I don't want to be bothered." With that happy statement, the elf nodded and disapparated.

Albus walked in. "Good morning, Lucius. How are you this fine day? Seems things are working out well for us. Have you been outside and seen the results this morning? The sheep are stating their displeasure and need our assistance." Albus sat down. "Ah, tea and biscuits! I love it when your elves make them using that delicious American recipe, what do they call them? Oh yes, 'Yeast Rolls', I believe." Albus just sat there, eating and enjoying Lucius' hospitality. "How'd you ever get here past my Wards!"

"Oh, that! Don't worry. I'm a Wizard of many talents, shall we say? We've got work to do, so, lets get going. Oh, thank your elves for the 'Yeast Rolls'. You've got some very good kitchen help here. Narcissa must be very proud of them."

"Yea, oh, yea, good kitchen help. Rioting in the streets, the Minister yelling for me, cursing me, my elf not being able to make our needed purchases and my Lord Voldemort will be meading out his displeasure on my skin for what's happened, and you like the Rolls!" Lucius's day was just starting.

"Don't worry about Tom. I'll be talking with him. He and I will gather our united forces and later this week, we'll be paying Harry a 'visit'. Seems he's got something that we both want. Tom can have our dear Harry, I'll be taking back Hogwarts, plus, how shall I put it? Oh, Yes, Dear Daphne and Hermione. Seems I owe them a little 'something'?, for their 'hospitality' they showed me this previous evening. You and Tom can have the rest, the Ministry, the people, I just want those two items: the Magical School and those two delightful Witches. Everything else you and him can have. Well, have a good day, give my regards to Cornelius and Dolores. I'm off to see Tom and arrange 'hospitality'." Albus smiled, and those eyes, twinkling, as he disapparated.

'How's he ever do it! There's supposed to be anti-apparation Wards all around this place!'

Lucius didn't realize that the Old Liar, disregarded Wards, of all kinds. Of course, the Shields and Wards that Daphne put up, now THAT was different!

_ **Chapter 21G**_

**_ The Ministry_**

Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy walked in to the Ministry that morning, scowls on their faces. The first thing Fudge did was call a press conference and announce that due to the rioting in the streets and due to causes inflicted upon the general population Marshall Law was now instituted. Law was now to be enforced by Lord Lucius Malfoy and Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge, together. All Madam Bones could do was, well, nothing. She was relegated to pushing her quill at her desk and keeping her Auror's in line according to the edicts put out by Malfoy and Umbridge. And, grit her teeth while doing so.

Ministry personal who had the Lightening Bolt Mark on them were fired outright due to being subversive elements in the Government's Ministry and were thrown out. Amelia was able to keep her job because no mark, of either kind could be found on her, although the Emblem was there for all to see, no one said a word. Something about 'Goblins' and 'Gold' and terrible retribution. Best to just leave some alone. 'She'll get hers when we straightened things out.' Lucius whispered to Umbridge, who grinned and nodded her head.

Umbridge went throughout the Ministry, asserting her new found Authority, pushing herself on the Personnel who were declared 'Subversive Elements as shown by their Mark. One example was Arthur Weasley.

"Hem, hem!" Dolores cleared her throat, trying to get the man's attention. Arthur looked up. "Yes, Dolores?"

"The Minister, Cornelius Fudge has declared Marshall Law due to the Subversive Elements in our Society. This has been demonstrated by those undesirable's carrying that disgusting Mark, the Lightening Bolt. They are summarily Fired from the Ministry and are to be gathered up in the Atrium immediately. YOU – are one of them! Come with me, now, you disgusting piece of filth!" Umbridge motioned with her hands and fingers directing Arthur to go with her.

"Is this some kind of joke, Dolores? I'm a very busy man and I've no time for your pathetic sense of humor." Arthur continued to work, ignoring her.

Umbridge's temper was not to be humored, so, she drew her wand, whereupon, Arthur cast the Expelarimus charm and took her wand away. A Toad with no wand has only her mouth as a weapon, so she used it, screaming, waving her arms and hands cursing Arthur and generally drawing attention, an audience, which is what she wanted.

"Arthur Weasley! You attacked me! Without provocation. You took my Wand away. I demand you be arrested on charges of attacking the Senior Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic!" Her shrill voice sounded like chalk scraping across an old black slate chalkboard. Auror's came, along with Amelia and, of course, Lucius. Dolores picked up her wand that Arthur threw at her. "You have no right treating me this way, Dolores! There are ways to deal with people without resorting to degrading them. What else did you expect to happen when you degrade people and curse them?" Arthur knew he was going out, but he wasn't going to be humiliated; He was going to show that he had 'spirit' and Damned be the consequences!

Amelia came up to Arthur and whispered in his ear, something that caused Arthur to nod his head in acquiescence. They both walked away, noticing that quite a few ministry workers were also leaving. Arthur was not alone! How the Ministry would ever survive, Arthur didn't know. Entire Departments were closing down. It was almost like a Muggle strike.

Percy was seen walking up to Umbridge, no wand in his hand. He was different. He worked faithfully with Fudge, but, he had Harry's Mark on his Hand, and Dolores didn't know how to react.

"Umbridge, you piece of Shite!" Percy said this quite loud so that everyone would hear him, there was no doubt in anyone's mind now just which side Percy was on! Percy walked up to his father, no, his DAD, "Come on, Dad, I'm your Son and I'll always stand by your side, and Harry's, too! I've seen too much of what goes on behind the scenes with this corrupt bunch of Death Eaters! They do carry his Mark!" With that said, both men, father and son, proudly walked out of the Ministry, side by side.

"Well, we've seen the last of that bunch of Blood Traitors! Now that the Ministry is cleaned up of their filth and others like them here, we can get on with business Proper!" Umbridge said and walked away. She didn't hear someone saying, "Something tells me we've not seen the last of them." They melted into the dwindling crowd.

"Lucius, you mentioned a party this weekend at your place? From what you said, is it still on? Dolores and I would love to attend. It's time for us to 'relax' some." Fudge said while looking at Dolores, 'appreciatively' for her work in rooting out who they considered 'undesirable'.

Lucius stood there, thinking, 'Ah, yes, yes. Why I do think I can arrange something at Malfoy Manor. You and Dolores can relax some, have your enjoyment with each other and with a few others there, and at the same time, maybe stretch yourselves into a little something more, shall we say, 'interesting', since you may not like, too much, some of the undesirable's in our world. No one, after all will ever know."

Fudge and Umbridge looked at one another, smiled and nodding their heads, "Why, yes, Lucius, we'd both love to attend. Both Cornelius and I will be there, fully ready to enjoy ourselves" Umbridge said, with a certain amount of firmness in her voice that Fudge didn't miss and for a moment it terrified him. For a very good reason, as it turned out.

Fudge walked away, tending to other Ministry business, but Umbridge stayed with Lucius. "Lucius, dear, if I may be so, shall I say 'familiar'?" Umbridge looked at Lucius with a predatory look in her eyes that Lucius didn't miss. He kinda felt what was coming.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Lucius, as the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and the Senior Enforcer of Marshall Law, I want you to gather up as many 'Undesirables', those who carry Potter's Damning Mark and take them to your Manor. I'd like to have them there for my personal entertainment. You may join me, if you're so inclined, which I've no doubt you are." Umbridge turned to Lucius and reached out her hand to his robes, smoothing them down, and stepping a half step closer so that her bosom's were actually touching him, "And, afterwards I'd like to be with you for the rest of the evening, enjoying you, just you and me, very intimately." She looked up at him, smiling and running her tongue over her lips, seductively.

Lucius smiled, knowingly. "You do realized what you're asking? You and I 'together'?"

"Yes, dear. It's time I 'traded up' from Cornelius to someone who really has the power and is not just a puppet. I want a Wizard who knows how to use his wand when he's with me, if you follow my meaning. Cornelius' Wand just isn't powerful enough for this upwardly mobile Witch! And, don't forget, I do know exactly how to take care of 'My Wizard'! In any way he wants! I've had to, lets just say, 'spread my legs', for Cornelius far too often,so, I'd like to be 'your witch', and in order to do so, you'd have to 'spread my legs', which I'm most willing to do, exclusively for you, from now on."

"So, I'm to be 'your Wizard'?"

"Yes, you are, and you'll have complete access to me and my special talents for your exclusive use – anytime." Dolores smiled. "I'll be with the most powerful Wizard in our world and I intend to make you very happy."

"Yes, well, that's all well and good, my dear, but there are two other Wizards that may be more powerful."

"Oh?"

"Yes, our Lord Voldemort and Albus. Did you forget them?"

"Oh, no, not at all. The first, well, in order for him to get the magical power and knowledge he has, he had to give up something and what he gave up, well, lets just say that some witches just can't do without THAT particular ability in their Wizard. So, that first candidate is off the list."

"And what about the second?"

"Albus? Surely you're joking?"

"Why, no, I'm not. He's very powerful."

"Yes, he is, but, well," Dolores looked up at Lucius, searching his eyes for truthfulness. "Have you not heard? About Albus?"

"No, I don't follow you. What about him? His age?"

"Oh, Merlin, NO! Why, our dear Albus 'Swings differently'. As much as I detest Muggles, sometimes they have their uses and in this case they have a rather delightful way of putting it. Albus 'bats for the other team'. If you get him just right, well, we'll just let it go for now. I just don't want him. YOU are the top choice for me: magical power, position, social standing, a wife who knows her place and doesn't ask questions and knows quite enough to not ask questions and you have considerable political power. Old Fudge will be bowing to you by this time next week. Unless something happens to him."

"You know something, my dear, I do think you're a witch after my own heart. You're just like me, and I like that. Before the party is over at Malfoy Manor you'll be my witch after I take you completely in every way. And remember, Delorous, I certainly know how to spread your legs to your complete satisfaction. Will you be ready for me, then? "

"Yes, my dear Wizard. I certainly will!"

** Chapter 21H: Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was sitting in his chair, contemplating what he'd heard from Wormtail. He wasn't much of a Wizard, afraid of everything, but he did have some magical power but he wasn't quick enough and he just didn't take up any opportunities. He was a good servant, though. Barely.

"Master, Albus Dumbledore is here to see you."

"Well, let him in."

Albus walked in, "Hello, I've got some interesting news for you. Care for a chat?" He sat down and conjured up a tea service and some of those delightful Yeast Rolls he had at Lucius' Manor earlier.

"I've heard from wormtail about the rioting and unrest."

"Yes, yes, but has Peter mentioned to you that there are those who have your Mark on them? Quite a few, I might add. The magical world here is divided between you and the Potter boy. Those who support him have his Mark, in the shape of a Lightening Bolt. I'm sure you're familiar with that." Albus smiled as he partook of the food and drink.

Voldemort got up and paced the floor. "How did that happened? I've not put my Mark on anyone in quite a long time now."

"Easily answered. The Lady Hogwarts, she is the physical manifestation of the Schools' Founders and she's become more active recently since Harry has been named her Heir. I don't know, precisely, how she did it, but all those who support me, and are against Harry, have your Mark. It's divided our World, completely, I might add and this makes it much easier for us to completely subdue it and pervert it to our ways. As I mentioned to Lucius earlier, all I want is Headmastery of Hogwarts and the two witches Daphne and Hermione and you can have everything else. We'll work together. Lucius can run the Ministry in it's Day to Day operations with Dolores Umbridge assisting him. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, They three have cleaned out the undesirables from the Ministry, the ones who carry Potter's Mark."

"Good, very good. What'll happen to the Undesirables? We may need them for creating more pure blooded Magicals, or at the very least, part pure bloods. Our numbers for that are quite small. I don't want to go to the squibs, Muggle Borns, or Muggles! There's enough Mud in our World now, as it is."

"I fully agree with you, Voldemort. Oh, before I forget, Lucius will be having a party at the Malfoy Manor this weekend. He and Dolores will be having some of the Undesirable's gathered up for their entertainment."

Voldemort nodded his head. "I'll gather up the rest of my supporters and by the end of the week, we'll take the Ministry. It'll not be a problem."

"Very well, I shall see you when needed." With that said and plans made, Albus took his leave, leaving some of the Yeast Rolls for Voldemort to try.

Voldemort looked over at the tray upon which sat several of the Yeast Rolls that Albus left. Waving his wand over them to detect any poison, charm or it's 'like', Voldemort tasted one of them. His eyes widened some, and took another bite. "Hmm, very good. I wonder why I've not had them before? I'll have to get one of the elves to get the receipe and make some. At least the old man is good for something!"

**_ Malfoy Manor_**

That weekend, at Malfoy Manor, a party was in full swing. All those in attendance carried the Dark Mark. Some, had it by Voldemorts' own hand, others' had it by their desire to support Albus and thusly the Lady Hogwarts Magic impressed it into them by their own desires and willingness.

Of course, the 'guest of honor' being Voldemort himself, sitting in attendance and having Wormtail tending to his every whim and desire.

Down in the Manor's Dungeons were scores of 'Undesirable's' plus a few Muggles, all gathered up by Umbridge's followers who worked at the Ministry. Bellatrix was there, sizing up Umbridge as an almost worthy opponent.

"Bellatrix, nice to see you here. Would you care to join me in some mutually satisfying entertainment?"

Bellatrix nodded her head in agreement. "Of course I would, but first, lets get something straight, first. My Lord and Master, Voldemort is MINE! Not yours! Keep your wand off of him."

"I fully agree with you, Bellatrix. My Wizard is Lucius. This evening, I'm here for my own entertainment and yours if you are so inclined, and later, I will be joining Lucius privately. I'm giving myself to him tonight. He will be making me his witch. After I leave, they're all yours." Dolores waved her wand at the prisoners.

"I'm glad we each know where the other stands. Now, shall we?" Bellatrix waved her wand and they commenced. For many hours the prisoners endured much painful tortures, a few survived, many didn't. After the two left, a few prisoners escaped and thus began the stories of the true horrors that Umbridge, together with Bellatrix, perpetuated on the innocents. None were exaggerated, they were supported by full medical evidence and Memories extracted and shared in a Magical History Museum.

The Horror those two witches perpetrated on the innocent was beyond anything ever seen.

Morning broke at the Manor and deep in the Dungeons there was seen a beautiful young woman, gathering up the survivors, both the living and the dead and transported them all away. No one in the Manor even asked what'd happened nor who did the 'cleaning'. Everyone assumed someone else did it and was glad they didn't have to. What no one knew, then, was that the Lady Hogwarts took them all back, those who didn't escape, and tended to them, bringing many back by use of Time Turners of her own design. Life, for her was just too important and rare to just throw away. These 'survivors' were the ones who provided the basis for all the descendents knowledge of what'd happened and the true nature of their oppressors. In later generations, those who were there and treated by the Lady Hogwarts were treated lovingly by the magical world for the rest of their days. They were the true Hero's.

The next morning found Umbridge and Lucius in the same bed, sans clothing, all tangled up in the sheets. She was definitely the worst for wear. She'd accomplished all her goals, but at a terrible price. The Mark she carried, wasn't just a slightly visible one that most carried, but was dark, Blacker than any black she'd ever seen, it was exactly like Lucius' Mark, in that it actually MOVED! Just like Lucius' Mark!

Narcissa was no where to be found. She'd left the Manor with the clothes on her back and a Gringott's Expandable pouch. Her Mark was that of Potters'. She was headed to see the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black - one Lord Harry James Potter-Hogwarts. Seems under certain conditions, she was eligible for a dissolution and reinstatement back into the House of Black carrying her maiden name.

She was now Lady Narcissa Black and forever free of the Malfoy name, and responsibilities.

** Chapter 22**

Author's Note: There is one more chapter, after this, and the story will be completed. I know there are some 'holes' in it and I'll be going back and tweak it. I don't want you to wait too long to see what happens. The American author 'O. Henry' was famous for his surprising ending and this story has one of the most surprising endings. That'll be for the next chapter. There's more I'd like to add but later I'll rewrite some of the chapters. I'll consider re-posting the re-written story in one long chapter. Just a thought. Review if you'd like or email me. I love to read and try to write. It's just a hobby for this old retired guy. Thanks, each of you, my readers.

** Narcissa, and the beginnings what what Must Be**

Narcissa arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, and finding it closed, she banged on them, trying to gain attention. There, Narcissa stood looking into and through the gates, saw a young, beautiful woman appear before her. Needless to say, she was surprised.

"Lady Narcissa Black." Stated the Lady Hogwarts. "I'm the Lady Hogwarts. I'm the Manifested Spirit of the Founders of this School. You're here to see my Heir, Lord Potter-Hogwarts, are you not?"

"Yes, yes, I am! Please, allow me entrance, There are those who wish me grave harm and I have no way of adequately defending myself."

The Lady Hogwarts caused the gates to open and allowed Narcissa entrance through the gates and through and across the Wards.

"Thank you, Mi Lady. Your hospitality is most generous. Please, could you help direct me to see Harry? I'm free of Lucius."

"Come, walk with me. While I take you to see my Heir, we can discuss things. You've no need to fear me."

Narcissa nodded her head in gratitude and walked beside the, to her, at least, the Strange Lady.

"I know that you're now free of Lucius. You and he were never destined to be married nor to produce such a child as you did, but, that is all in the past now. Here, within these walls and Wards, you'll be safe. Within a few days, our Greatest Enemy will mass before us, surrounding us, wishing to subdue us completely and force us to submit to their Will, but all they try will be for naught."

"You're saying that we all here, at Hogwarts will survive?"

"In a word, Yes."

"I don't want to have to go back to Lucius, hes a cruel man. I'll not have him anymore."

"You don't have to have him anymore Lady Black. You are free of him forever. After this final conflict is over, you'll find your correct mate, the one you were supposed to have married all those long years ago and you will be very happy and content. Your then family will love you and adore you as will your loving and caring Husband. You will know Happiness and Love."

Tears were beginning to form in Narcissa's eyes. This sounded like one of those supposed 'Prophecies', but for some unknown reason she felt that this was the truth. How she knew, she couldn't say, but she felt happiness.

"Ah, here we are, Lady Black. Harry will see you now."

Harry opened his door to his room and saw Narcissa. He wasn't surprised, but, he was very happy.

"Come in Lady Black. I've been expecting you." Harry offered.

Narcissa crossed the threshold and bowed to her new Black Family Lord. "I want to thank you, Lord Black, for taking me back in to the Family and giving me the protection that I so desperately need. What ever you need of me, I shall do my best to provide you with, but all I have is what I carry: The clothes on my back and this Gringott's Expandable pouch which I give to you for what you've provided me." Narcissa was on her knees, bowing to him in gratefulness.

"Come on, Narcissa. Get up, I don't feel too comfortable using all these formalities. And, you can keep the bag. I've got enough of my own without taking what a single witch has. It is I who owe you for gracing my House with your sweet spirit. Your previous son and Husband should have realized long ago what your true value is. I don't even know if they'll even realize it now, now that you're gone. But, I'm grateful for your presence."

"Thank you, Mi Lord."

"Call me Harry, please, when we're together just with family and immediate friends. All those Titles, they're for formalities. But, for now, lets get you settled. We can make plans then."

Narcissa looked around and saw five women with Harry. She'd heard that he'd married, but she hadn't heard everything.

"Hi, Narcissa. I'm Daphne. Formally of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, but now I'm The Lady Black and one of the Heirs of Hogwarts' Founders. Pleased to meet you." Daphne smiled at her.

Another witch came up, shorter and with curly brown hair. "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter, also one of the Heirs of Hogwarts. Also pleased to meet you."

Harry turned to the other three women in the room. "Narcissa, I want to introduce you to my Vassals. This is Rita Skeeter, I'm sure you've heard of her. Unlike her public 'persona' you'll find she's a very lovely lady and quite warm with us.

"This is Madam Amelia Bones, you know her as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And this other equally delightful lady is the Lady Susan Bones, Amelia's Niece. Like me, Susan is an Orphan and was raised by her Aunt, but unlike me she was raised in a very loving home whereas I was, well, had a less than a delightful homelife. I want you to relax around all of us, for we are one Family, that of the Houses of Potter, Black and Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Narcissa and held out his hand, "Welcome back to the Family, Narcissa." Whereupon they both hugged and the other women came and put their arms around Narcissa and hugged her, with meaning.

It was Daphne who first spoke. "Come with us, Narcissa. We'll get you settled in your own room and get you some clothes and other personal effects that you'll need. Oh, before I continue, Harry has an elf. Dobby!"

Dobby the overly excitable house elf appeared next to Daphne.

"You need me, Mistress Daphne?" Dobby looked at Narcissa, and seeing that his mistress had her arm around Narcissa, along with that of Hermione, his eyes got great big and a smile appeared on him.

"Mistress Narcissa! Dobby is so happy to see you back in the Black Family! Dobby will be most happy and willing to serve you anytime you call for him." He rushed over and hugged her around the legs 'cause that's as high as he could reach.

"Dobby!" Narcissa said in a very soft voice. "I've missed you so much. I do hope I was kind enough to you. When Lucius came back without you, I knew something had happened those four years ago." Narcissa bent down and hugged her former house elf.

"Was the Mistress Narcissa treated well after I left?" Dobby asked.

Narcissa's eyes fell, her expression changed. "No, Dobby. Lucius beat me many times and cursed me." Narcissa's expression changed some, she smiled, "But, Dobby, it's all over with now. We're both gone from that miserable existence and House and we're both safe, and it's all due to Harry. He's a wonderful man and Head of our Family. My Brother, Sirius, chose well. I do look forward to being with you from now on."

"Dobby will always be glad to serve you, Mistress Narcissa."

"Come with us, Narcissa, dear. Lets get you settled. Dobby can help us." Daphne asked and they all went out of the living room and got her all settled. The Women in Harry's life all banded together and supported one another. Harry just stood there and watched them all go off by themselves. A large smile appeared on his face with his hands in his pockets.

** The Beginnings of what Must Be**

Lady Hogwarts appeared beside him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and another hand on his forearm. "You did good accepting her back into the Family. She'll be your supporter for the rest of her life, for always and beyond even that." She turned to look at Harry directly into his eyes. "Harry, you'll be the Greatest Head of House that our World has ever seen. Greater than anyone could ever imagine being. You – are the Example that others will follow for uncountable Generations." She was smiling as she said this.

"Why? All I did was bring her back into the House and Family she was born into. This is her Family much more that it is mine. She deserves her family and to be back here. She's paid her dues, many times over. She'll always have a place here. For Ever. That's the deal. Once a family member, always a family member." Harry was still looking in the direction all the ladies went. Harry was 'seeing' something, something that others' couldn't.

"I've got a question."

"What is it?"

"What you said, about other's following my example for generations. How do you know?"

The Lady Hogwarts looked at her Heir and contemplated for a few moments. She took her hands away from holding him gently and walked away some, towards the windows and just stood there, looking out of the windows at the stunningly beautiful grounds and vista that was her, their, home. Swallowing the lump that was in her throat, she turned to look at Harry. She took a breath and let it out. "Harry, there's more to me that what I've told you. I've known of your being here since the time of my first Awareness. Over a Thousand Years Ago. Since that time, I've looked into your life, into the minutess detail and studied you. You are totally without guile. The power and wealth that's at your command through your multiple inheritances would have turned the heads of so many other persons. I know, because I've looked into their lives and without question, you are the one who's come out on top." She stopped talking and just looked at him. If another woman had been there, viewing the scene, and not the scene outside the window, either!, but at how she was interacting with Harry, that other woman would have 'KNOWN'!

"Every time." She stopped and hesitated again, again she spoke. "You are The One, Harry. Everything that's happened to you, even though it's been orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore, has had it's purpose in training you, in testing you. Every circumstance you've faced, was set there for a reason, and that's to train you and for me to see just what kind of Man you'll be."

"It couldn't have been. I mean, Albus was the one who set me up all my life." Harry stopped talking and just looked at her and said softly, "Didn't he?"

"Yes, and no. I knew what he was doing, and looked into him and saw what he was setting up. I saw that you needed those experiences to develop your own self, to become the man you are today." She walked up to him, and held on to him. "Harry, in each case, you had your free agency and you did wonderfully. You weren't used. Those of you who live have to be tested, have to be put through circumstances to develop themselves so that in the future, when different times are upon them, when the chips are down and they have no where to turn but to face their most horrible dreams in the light of day, they'll succeed and you succeeded wonderfully. Your tests are almost over. Within this week, what you do, and accomplish, will determine the future of your people for thousands of years yet to come. Your decisions will impact the lives of everyone of us. Their lives and future are, quite literally, in the palms of your hands." She backed away from him a step or two.

"Harry, you WILL succeed! Beyond your wildest dreams, the dreams of everyone who came before you and those who will come after you, they're all waiting for you. Those unborn are watching you and when you succeed, and you will, they'll all cheer.

YOU, are the Turning Point in our civilization."

"Albus and Voldemort, together, even just them alone, are more than I can possibly fight. They're more than I am. I just don't see how." Harry was downcast in his thoughts and physical bearing.

She came up to him and held him by his arms, "Look at me, Harry. LOOK AT ME!" she shook him not too gently.

Turning his eyes back up at her, "You have the Power that Hogwarts represents. You are my Heir and can command all that I have at my touch and command. All you need do is stand up to your oppressors and that power will be yours! As long as you resist, you'll never be defeated."

"Again, I call you 'Harry', you are the Line that has been Drawn, past which the evil that wants to dominate us all, can NOT cross!" She stopped and looked at Harry and for the first time, she saw the beginnings of a change in him. He was realizing what he had to do and become. He'd made his decision.

Their Future was already committed and set; It just hadn't happened – yet. It was like it'd already come to pass.

He smiled and it was then that she saw, not just her Heir, but her Defender and there was that 'something' about him that she 'saw' that showed her that Harry would use every bit of the enormous amount of Magical Power she had commanded, to hold the line._ 'No one can do THAT! Not even the Great Merlin himself! It's just not physically possible! His fragile frame won't allow it, Yet - . . , Yet, if he does, he'll be Greater than Merlin himself!' _

Her unfinished, unspoken thoughts were left unsaid. _'Can it?' _

Meanwhile, those with the Mark, the Dark Mark, were being given news that they were to gather outside the Gates of Hogwarts. Citizens, Ministry employees, Death Eaters and of course, the Leaders, Fudge, who kept in the background, Voldemort, who was in front showing himself, Albus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Dolores as well as the rest of the Inner Circle. Most of the Death Eaters were on the outside. Their main job was to keep the 'sheep' between them so that when the dirty fighting began and fear began to infiltrate the ranks, they wouldn't desert. Voldemort needed his 'cannon fodder', a Muggle term he found very useful.

"Bellatrix, go find Lucius and tell him that the plans are to have everyone gathered at the Gates of Hogwarts. Get that useless wizard Fudge to gather all his people, do the same for Lucius. He can start rounding up those who were given my Mark. Maybe they'll be useful for distracting attention while my more deservedly Death Eaters do the important work."

Bellatrix keeled down in front of her beloved Master. The more he talked to her about what was approaching, the more excited she became. Another Death Eater was there, in observance. He noticed her breasts 'heaving' while their Master spoke. One of his thoughts, _'even among us she's a demented and twisted Bitch. What I'd do to get out of this rat hole? It's nothing like what I was promised.'_ It was then, just after his thought had crossed his mind that the young Death Eater, newly 'Marked' suddenly found his Mark changing. It'd twisted up, faded away and another appeared on his arm. One that looked just like a bolt of Lightening. Seeing this, he didn't ask questions and just Disapparated away never to return. One thought Can change a life.

Lucius was in the Ministry, talking with the members of the Wizengamot, those who were left, when Bellatrix walked up to him.

In the Ministry!

"Bellatrix! How unexpected a surprise to see you, here of all places. What can I do for you?"

"For starters, cut the crap, Lucius. I know you didn't expect me here and in broad day light. I'm here on my Master's business! He said for you to gather all our Marked people in town and send them to the Gates of that School he wants to crash."

She then turned to Fudge, that fat old lying stealing politician who was standing next to Lucius. Bellatrix looked at him and started twirling her wand in her fingers, trying to decide whether to let him go or send a hex to him. "You filthy good for nothing who calls himself a Wizard! You! You consort with the Pure Bloods of our Society, trying to make yourself into something you're not! She pointed her wand at his 'manly' parts and smiled a feral smile. "You know something? I heard it from a very reliable source that you're not even good at pleasuring a witch. I ought to sever them right now and turn you into a witch. At least THAT WAY you'll be good at doing something useful!" She laughed her maniacal laugh.

Lucius interceded a bit. He knew Bellatrix well enough that if pushed too much she'd carry out her threat. "Uh, Bellatrix, dear, as much as we both may not like Fudge here, we do need him to assist us in accomplishing our goals. Perhaps, afterwards, you can play?"

Bellatrix stared at Lucius, pointing her wand directly at his throat, "You know something, Lucius? Sometimes I think you're too soft for this business. Sometimes I think you've got the wrong Mark on you! After this is over, I'm going to re-evaluate your worth!" turning to go away, she stopped and looked back at Fudge, "After we get through taking Hogwarts, the first thing on my agenda, my Personal Agenda, is to get rid of your worthless arse! You've only done what you've been told to do. I can get someone else to at least do THAT! Someone more 'agreeable' with our philosophy of Pure Blood Agenda and their exalted Birth Rights! You both have your orders, get our people gathered together at the gates of that worthless school, NOW!" Bellatrix left, her bosoms were heaving with the oratorical exertions. Beads of sweat running down the valley of her bosoms and her hips swaying as she walked away.

Fudge and Lucius both looked at her as she walked away, and turned to look at each other. "You know something, Lucius? That Bitch needs to get Laid right away. Maybe if she was, she'd be more calm and not so hard on others. Who ever she's with just isn't doing their Job in that department."

"I agree with you, Cornelius, but I wouldn't say that where she'd hear you. Voldemort or not, she'd kill you on the spot. As far as she's concerned, she's Voldemort's Bitch and she's totally untouchable, unless he says otherwise."

"I think you've just described the problem with You-know-who! At least one of his problems!" Fudge just blurted out without thinking. They both looked at one another and smiled.

Lucius muttered under his breath 'yea, at least a poor job is better than none.' Fudge nodded his head in understanding, 'But, HER?' They both shook their heads in dismay.

They both left their separate ways. Fudge to gather up the rest of the Ministry Personnel and Lucius to gather up the rest of the civilian witches and wizards. They all had the Dark Mark and they knew what that meant: They all, every one belonged to Voldemort. They all knew it.

Rita had seen what was happening and like the others with Harry's Mark, went to gather together else where. They couldn't go to the main gates 'cause that's where the Death Eaters were going. The entire town was deserted, Hogsmead only had a part of the population and Diagon Alley was entirely deserted. Rita saw that the candy store had a lot of people going into it, and none coming out. So, in she went, only to discover a tall red haired wizard. It was Fred Weasley.

"Hi, you're Rita Skeeter, aren't you? I'm Fred Weasley." he showed her his hand, the Lightening Bolt clear as day on the back. "I know you're with Harry, so please, don't worry. We're all taking the tunnel out to Hogwarts where you'll all be safe. My twin brother has gone to Diagon Alley to gather up the rest of our people and they'll be Apperating here. Just go on down to the basement and follow the people. You'll have to light your wand, it's kinda dark down there. Oh, there's nothing to get you, no rats or spiders, nothing like that. We've cleared them all out." Fred turned to go tend to his duties.

"Fred, I want to thank you, for Harry, Lord Potter-Hogwarts, in his stead. What you're doing, saving so many people's lives. It won't be forgotten."

Fred just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyone would do what I'm doing. I'm no hero, not like Harry is. We've, my entire family has seen him since his first day at school. I don't think he's changed one bit. It's just that my twin and I, we've both been on his side since then. It's just something about him, you know what I mean? Neither my twin and I, we don't think we'll survive this War so we're doing what we can to help."

"Thank you, anyway." Rita said. And with that, she left through the tunnel.

Fred watched her leave, and said under his breath mostly to himself, _'Harry, you've chosen wisely, she's a good witch.'_ He turned to gather up more people to bring them to safety, not knowing that in the future, this store would always be remembered by future generations as that which provided them and all their descendents with safety and would never be forgotten. The stores proprietors would always be successful.

In the Castle, people began flowing in, first a few at a time, then by the hundreds. The Elves were busy providing them with meals and places to stay. Classrooms were converted to bedroom dormitories. The Great Hall was filling up to capacity where they could both eat and meet. Minerva and the rest of the Faculty were assisting them, and holding watch for the enemy on the towers. Harry was in his rooms along with his wives and vassals looking out the windows.

"Is everyone here, accounted for, Lady Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. The Time has arrived. Both sides are arraigned as foretold. It's time for you and your wives and vassals to go out to meet your destiny."

Harry looked at her, smiled a bit, "you know, the first day I was here, I was scared, small, skinny, and dressed in Dudley's over grown clothes. I looked like a welfare case and felt like the poorest of the poor. Everything looked grand and I didn't know if I could measure up to the least of the others." Harry stopped and just looked around, seeing that the others were listening and watching him.

**_"If anything happens to me, take care of these people, don't let them be taken, neither dead nor alive. I, Lord Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, your legal and recognized Heir, do hereby give you the Rights and Authority to Defend this castle and all who desire help, to defend it with all the power you have at your command, though I may be either Dead or Alive. I hereby give unto you your Absolute Free Agency, Your Free Will, Your Free Choice as you are now a living soul. You are now - Free!"_ **

The Lady Hogwarts suddenly felt as though shackles were falling from off her body. Her Mind, the Greatest Living Mind that their world had ever known, suddenly felt 'clear'; It was as though the Sun had suddenly broke through the darkest of nights, as though the dark impenetrable clouds had been broken through! She could feel the boundless freedom, the energy that she now possessed was now, for the first time in her Thousand Year Existence, fully Free!

The Lady Hogwarts was stunned speechless. For her entire existence, since she'd became Aware, she'd been at the beck and call of countless Heads of her School, her Home. Now, she was her own Woman, answerable to no one, not even her beloved Heir who'd just set her free. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her lower lips quivering almost to the point of breaking down and crying in absolute happiness and joy unbounded.

She looked up at her Heir, Never had she been given such a gift! Never had she been able to SEE this gift being given unto her, not even the possibility of it!

Before she could realize what was happening, she felt many arms surrounding her, hugging her. They were the wives and vassals, the women who not only loved Harry, but were his Defenders, the Holders of his love and theirs' for and of, him.

It was Rita who first spoke to The Lady Hogwarts. "Dear, this is just who Harry is, he defends and helps the least of us."

They all nodded in agreement, so much else could be said, but Rita summed it up perfectly.

The Great Doors of the Front of the Castle opened up and one Wizard walked out, surrounded on each side by witches who dearly loved him. They walked out and towards the gates where stood the enemy.

"Well, Tom, come out to claim that which is not yours?"

"Potter! You'll be mine, you'll be laying dead at my feet in a few minutes!"

"No, I don't think so. I see that you've brought your Master. That makes it convenient to take out all of you at once."

"Potter! I have no Master!"

"Oh, but you do, Tom. Who do you think created you since the days you were at that orphanage? Who do you think put you there? Who do you think caused your Muggle Father to want your mother? You never looked closely at your own background and asked 'why' certain events took place. Why do you think your mothers people, the Gants were so poor? Your entire family was set up by Albus here, to create you to become a Dark Lord so he could control you and eventually defeat you. The Gants weren't the only Pure Blood Family of High and Noble Standing that Albus has made poor! You're in good company in that respect." Harry shook his head in dismay.

"And You, Albus, you're the Puppet Master. Your Puppet being Tom here. You've orchestrated everything since the beginning of your plans, even having that Fudge and his Toad, Umbridge, to be here. You created them all, pretending to be fighting them, knowing all along what the final outcome would be."

"Albus, the night you sent Tom and his Death Eaters to my Parents' home, it was Your Voice in the Floo Fire that warned them. You warned them as they were standing outside the front doors of my Parents' Home. You knew what would happen."

Harry walked closer to Albus, "you had it all, Albus, all you had to do was do the right thing, help those who were the least of us and you would have been Great, but No, you got greedy, you wanted it all." Here, Harry stopped and paused a moment. He waived his hand to the side and in back of him. "All this, and more, would have been yours, including a reputation that would have been as great as Merlin himself."

Harry's voice was hard now, like Steel. "But, today, Albus, you'll die, just as prophesied, predicted. Each and everyone of you will die along with your reputation. All you have will be given to those who have stood by the Light, who have sacrificed all they have, up to and including their very lives. Our world now, will be a world of peace, of wealth, of giving, of Love. All as it should be. None of you are included."

Harry drew out his wand, "Come now, meet your Death and I'll be sending you to your Maker and your Final Judgment." Harry pointed his wand to Albus, "And YOU, Albus, You KNOW what that is! Why do you think you've got those two hideous scars across your face? It was my two wives, my Defenders, those who loved me, who gave you those scars! Transfigure yourself back into your true self, Albus. Show them all just what you truly are, for I and my five wives have seen your True Self. Defeated and scared by a woman, a woman who was born to those without magic, defeated and Marked/Scared by another woman who is a pure blood. Neither of which you'll never be their equal, nor deserving, of!"

Daphne and Hermione walked forward, they having transfigured into that which they truly were, they and the other three. The five women, the holders of Harry's love were shinning brightly as the noon day sun. Three of them in back of Harry, the other two, each one of them on each side of Harry.

Hermione spoke to the Old Liar, "Those Marks on your face are the outward symbols of your Lying, your Stealing, your Failure to do Right and of your impotence!"

Albus just lost it right there and his change, his transfiguration began. His legs bent to that of a goat (recall Aberforth's 'goat' complex? Ever wonder why he hated them?). His tail formed, his wand formed into his trident, his head and face formed into that of the most hideous gargoyle any Muggle could imagine out of their worst nightmares.

And the SMELL!

The fright on everyone's face, the face of the enemy, reflected just how wrong a decision they'd made, but for them, it was too late. They all, all who carried the Dark Mark, were committed.

"ALL of you will be Mine this day!" the demon that was Albus screamed out. "Attack him, you filthy Snake! I made you and you'll do as I command you to do!"

Everyone attacked, wands sending out streams of deadly magical force. Shields from the defenders went up immediately, especially around Harry.

The attackers immediately dropped like flies. The Lady Hogwarts sent out waves of deadly magical Wards and Shields against all those who carried the Dark Mark. Deadly beams of Magic was sent out from multiple wands into the crowd of defenders. Shields went up, some were hit and fell, others, sustained hits to their shields and extended them to help cover their comrades. Voldemort sent out his newly marked people. He didn't want them nor cared about them, they were just so much cannon fodder. Bellatrix aimed her wand towards the women and found her strikes meaningless, they just hit their targets and nothing happened. One of them, Hermione looked at Bellatrix, and had a frown on her face, almost a burning hatred, which Bellatrix recognized. Hermione raised her wand and released a reductor Curse that blasted through her shields and blew a hole clean through her. Bellatrix was dead before she hit the ground and Voldemort's feet. He looked up to see who'd killed his most ardent supporter, the witch he could always count on.

"Something wrong, Tom? Kinda hurts, doesn't it, to see one of your most favorite be killed beside you!" It was Hermione speaking.

Voldemort went into a rage, letting loose the most powerful curses he knew. "Mudblood! You're dead! You hear me! DEAD!" Without thinking, he rushed towards Hermione and she, without thinking, raised her shields, powered by the Lady Hogwarts. Tom reached them and could not go forwards. He raised his wand and blasted the strongest curse at her shields, the Killing curse, but it was stopped.

"How's it feel, Tom, to be powerless before your enemy? You've ALWAYS been IMPOTENT, Tom! THAT'S your problem with Bellatrix. You never loved her. All she wanted from you was love, which you gave up to become what you are now! You see those marks on Albus' face? I was the one who put one of them there. You think you can defeat me, or any of us? You think you're Wizard enough to take me? Come on, you Half Breed! Show me what you've got! Show me just how powerful your 'Wand' is."

Voldemort again blasted at her, against her shields, all to no avail.

Again, Hermione taunted him. "You know something, Harry has a stronger Wand than you, here you can't even take on a Muggle Born Witch. No wonder Bellatrix was so frustrated while she was alive and with you, you can't even 'take' a witch! What a pathetic Half Blooded limp wanded wanna be wizard you are!" Again, Hermione blasted him with such a powerful Reductor Curse that it almost took off his wand arm at the shoulder. He was knocked over backwards and was hit again in his head, cracking his skull, blood flying everywhere. And there he laid, moaning.

Rita was in a wand to wand fight with Lucius, shielding herself when two red heads, the twins came up beside her and hit Lucius with the twin killing curses. He never stood a chance.

"Glad to be of assistance to our favorite reporter." Fred said. "Thanks." Rita replied.

"Go defend Harry, he needs you." George added. The twins disappeared into the crowded melee of the battle.

Finally, after all the extras that Voldemort had brought in were killed and dying on the grounds, there were left only Voldemort, wounded with part of his wand arm blown off by Hermione and the Demon Albus.

"Take him, you Snake, here's your chance to kill the boy who lived who's taunted you since he first killed your worthless body when he was but fifteen months old. Now, GO! Your Master commands you!" Albus shrieked at Voldemort.

As Voldemort walked across the field towards his final destiny, the Old Liar looked on. _'He's my final card I have to play. If he falls, then it's up to me.'_ He wiped his face and felt the twin scars he'd received from Harry's two wives. _'How'd they ever do it? How'd they discover my identity? I'm supposed to be invincible, dam it! I was Promised! And those women who gave me these scars and destroyed my prized wand. That Snake of mine just HAS to either kill him or at least weaken him.' _

Harry didn't even talk to Tom, he just let loose a barrage of the strongest Magical Reductor Curse he had. It hit Voldemort and he tried to bat it away but when he did, it cut off his hand. Falling to the ground, bleeding from the handless stump Harry had no mercy on the so called 'man' who'd had no mercy on so many. Harry held up and out his wand and with his overpowered curse blasted Voldemort into the next world where no Horcrux or any other Magic would bring him back.

Harry looked up at the remaining enemy.

Albus Dumbledore was left standing – alone. Friendless. All who stood with him were dead. Utterly destroyed.

"Well, Albus, it's just you and me now. Only one of us leaves alive. You'll be dead this day, utterly defeated with no possible chance of returning. You're all alone since that day, long ago, when you rebelled against us. Your defeat here was foretold a thousand years ago when our culture was first founded and this grand school was started. The founders knew, and they knew that not even the Great Merlin himself could wield the power it takes to defeat you."

"You, Boy! You can't defeat me! No one Can! The power it'd take to do that, you can't possibly wield and as you said yourself, not even the Great Merlin could contain that amount of power!" Albus stood there, his red long barbed tail twitching in anticipation of winning. But, there was 'something' about this one lone boy, surrounded by his five witches!

"Recall the last time we met, Demon?" It was Daphne speaking, standing on Harry's right. "You were told that the next time we met would be your death! Those two Marks we gave you across your face is testament of part of our power. You've already been defeated once and we'll do it again, only this time, We'll kill you, Demon. And all your spawn!"

The five witches guarded Harry, three behind him and two beside him.

The final fight was to begin. For the peace of everyone. Both the Living, and the Dead.

_** The Final Chapter?**_

Harry, Daphne, and Hermione stood there with Amelia, Susan and Rita standing behind them, on the field of Battle, all of Voldemort's Death Eater's had been killed. Many of the Defenders of the Light had been taken down, either killed or hurt so badly they would have a difficult time even surviving.

Voldemort was gone, Harry had just taken him out, and that left only one more – the one whom, from the very first no one had ever suspected they'd have to fight.

Harry stood facing him, beside him stood his two wives – Hermione on his right, and Daphne on his left. All three had their wands out and pointing straight ahead at their Worst Enemy, the one whom none of them had ever thought that they'd be defending their way of life against, their homes, even their own families.

He stood there, his long white beard blowing in the wind, his long purple robes whipping about him in the blowing wind. "Harry, you'll never defeat me, Never! You just don't have the power needed. Come with me, stand beside me and I'll share my power with you. You'll have all the power you'll need, I'll even give you all the witches you'll want! You don't have to fight." Dumbledore stood there, his wand pointing at his adversary, one Harry James Potter, the Lord of Hogwarts and of the Ancient and Noble Houses of both Potter and Black and also being the Heir and Lord of Hogwarts.

"I TRUSTED YOU! How could you betray all of us? YOU! The leader of the Light! Of all the people to go to Voldemort, YOU – were the last I'd suspect!" Harry cried out.

"That's the point, isn't it? The perfect plan, the least of those you'd suspect. I saw you pour yourself, your magic, all of it, out fighting Tom. I knew he was powerful, I knew that eventually you'd defeat him, but at a terrible cost both to you and those you love. Harry, I know how you fight, and most of all, I'm not under the delusion of some 'prophecy' that was a fraud from the very beginning."

"That Prophecy was meant for me to defeat Voldemort." Harry replied, cautiously.

"Oh, how well I know, Harry. Who do you think created that 'prophecy'? Do you actually think Trelawney had it in her to actually pronounce something like that? It was me, ME, who got her to say it; She was under the Imperious Curse each and every time she pronounced one of her 'prophecy's'. I've orchestrated every move since before you were born, since even before you were even CONCEIVED! All this was my Grand Plan to take over the entire Magical World. They all needed a common enemy and a Hero to defeat him. It was I, I who provided both of them. And, now, at the very last, do you see who is the Greatest Wizard who's ever lived, who'll ever live?"

"You'll never defeat me, Dumbledore, I took down Voldemort and I'll take you down. I'll never quit, I've got those behind me and standing beside me who'll be there for me. I've got the magical power that'll be needed to defeat you. You've hurt too many good people, Dumbledore and I'm here to stop you."

Harry waved his hand in front of him, from right to left, "Here's where I draw the Line! Here's where I stop you, forever, Dumbledore, and ALL those who are like unto you! Past this line, you'll never cross. I'll send you to the other side of the Veil where awaits all your victims, and your Judge!"

"Again, very Noble of you, Harry, but you've not got the power you need to stop me. It's too bad that you have to die today. You could have the power and the following of those we will subjugate to our feet. I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter, once and for all, you're going to die and unlike before, you'll NOT return. That mudblood FREAK of a WITCH, Lily, has done her part and partial in bringing you into this world, by my decree and today, I'm going to send you out of this world, just like I Killed your Mother. She's served her purpose, and today, you've served yours! So, now, DIE!"

With that last statement uttered, an enraged Harry cast the Killing curse at his former Headmaster. The same man who'd taught him and raised him and put him in a house of Hell, with a family of Tormenters for most of his life. Today, would be the turning point of his life. After today, he would be the only one to determine where his life would lead. Today, with the love and companionship of his wives and Vassals who truly loved him, he would give those who died helping him, a life of freedom from Dark Lords, no matter the Form they'd take.

And, standing here before him, is the WORST of the DARK LORDS!

Albus Percival Brian Wolford Dumbledore.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry and Dumbledore both shouted out simultaneously.

The beams of their curses met in midair, colliding together, meeting in a tremendous flash of Magical Light and Power. The nascent beams and offsetting light that spilled off of that collision spilled over onto the ground all around them.

Dumbledore stood there, his wand arm held slightly high and fully extended. The visage portrayed on his face was that of anger, and outright HATRED of the Boy Who Lived. His nemesis and his total enemy.

Harry had his wand arm fully extended outwards from him, the tip of his wand pointed directly towards his persecutor, his tormentor, the one man who directed his life and lied to him from the very beginning. This one man was the one who'd orchestrated the lives and deaths of so many people; Today, Dumbledore HAD to be stopped, no matter the cost, no matter the sacrifice, he just HAD to be stopped.

Lives depended on it.

And standing beside him, with their arms around him, and their Wands drawn up and pointed, joined with his, were Daphne and Hermione. They promised to stand beside him, they promised to give him ALL of themselves, their lives, their bodies, their Magic and their Total LOVE, anything and everything he needed to defeat the Worst of all the Dark Lords who'd ever walked the Earth.

The power, the total amount of Magical Energy that poured forth from the three wands of Harry, Daphne and Hermione was Staggering, It's velocity and strength was almost beyond the belief of those who watched. All three of them, the Newest Golden Trio, and the Last Hope of Peace their World would ever have was putting everything they had into that which was necessary to protect their Lives, their people and the freedom of those yet unborn.

Harry will not, now nor Ever, give up. It just wasn't in his nature, it was not now and never was and never will be, in his nature to give up.

And, with that desire so deeply implanted into his psyche, and feeling the Love of his wives with him, he began pouring out and drawing forth of every bit of magical power at his command, He called forth the power that Hogwarts herself had and with that need, appeared the Lady Hogwarts, she, the visible personification of the Magic of the four Founders, drew up all the surrounding Magic of the Castle and the Land, from deep within the Earth itself and she channeled it into and through Harry and into his wand and those of Hermione's and Daphne's.

"LADY HOGWARTS, I NEED MORE POWER!" Harry screamed out. "Drain the Wards around Hogwarts!" The Lady looked at her Heir, her three Heirs, with her eyes wide and a visage of sadness on her face for she knew that he'd not be able to handle even that small amount of power she had at her command.

"My Heir, you won't be able to handle that amount of Magical Power. It's just too much for you."

"JUST DO IT! Please!"

The Lady Hogwarts, the Spirit, the Manifestation of the Founders sadly shook her head and gave Harry what he requested. She shut down the Castle's Wards immediately and channeled all of that power into both Harry and Daphne and Hermione.

When that happened, what she'd suspected started to happen. Harry began to glow a shimmering white light. It started from him and spread to Daphne, who was the strongest, then spread to Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore was surprised. What Harry did, to call upon the Castle itself, floored him, so he called up all the Dark Magic he'd ever heard of. He began to emit a dark purple black light. His countenance was changing into that of an angry Demon, his physical size began to grow. He held up his head to the sky and growled, screaming out curses, epitaphs of Dark Curses that no one had even heard or conceived of being. His robes and body were beginning to burst into flame. His feet and legs turning into that of a goat. Horns were forming on his head with huge fangs appearing from his mouth.

Albus Dumbledore had turned totally into the worst of the demons from the very pit of hell. He was now being seen by others as he truly was.

"Aren't you surprised, Harry? Never had you suspected what I truly was and now am. Tom isn't the only one who can exchange what he was and did have, for what he needed to defeat you!" This very day, you'll lie dead at my feet while I 'take' your two wives and make them mine, along with your vassals! Everything you've got will be mine as it rightfully should! I've worked for far too long and given up all I've had to get what I wanted and demanded.

Now, Harry Potter, DIE!"

Now, the tide was turning against Harry and his wives. The junction of the point where their Magic was meeting and battling it out was slowly receding towards Harry. He just had to do something.

The tide was turning, Harry's wand and those of Hermione's and Daphne's were so hot, they couldn't hold onto them any longer.

It was Daphne who looked at the Lady Hogwarts, "Give Harry all your Magical Power, NOW! Give him everything you've got. Drain the Lodestones at the base of the Castle! " Daphne screamed out to the Lady Hogwarts. Hermione screamed out to her "Lady Hogwarts, drain all the magical power from the nearest Black Hole. Use it to set up massive shields around Harry, Drain the Black hole at the Galaxy center if you have too!"

"He can't handle that much power, my Heir. No one can. It's just not physically possible.

"Just do it! We've no other choice! It's better to die Free than to live as slaves to this Monster! Harry gave you your Free Agency. Use it to help defend us!"Hermione screamed out again.

The Lady Hogwarts nodded her head, ruefully, knowing what'd happen. She then stood apart from the three, held up her arms and drew in every bit of Magical Power that the Earth had from the nascent intersection of the Power lines that ran throughout the Earth. Out in Space there appeared a massive column of light coming from deep in Space, hitting Harry, engulfing him and his five women who held his love within themselves. The light carried all the prodigious amount of Magical Power Harry needed and then some. The Lady Hogwarts stood aside looking on in utter unbelief and fascination.

_'It's just not possible!, no one is that strong! Harry, my __beloved . . . Just HOW are you doing it?'_ The Lady Hogwarts was thinking to herself.

"Harry, my love, brace yourself, she's giving us all she's got." Hermione looked at her husband and Daphne, and the three just held on to each other.

The power manifestation hit Harry hard! He groaned under the heavy load of the Magical Power he'd been given. It was like he was lifting up the entire Castle and grounds itself, but, he held on. He never wavered.

The actual Granite Living stone that comprised the ground under Harry's feet began to sink under the terrible weight that Harry himself was now supporting. Harry himself never wavered, never complained though the sweat was beading on his forehead and actual blood was coming out of his very skin, but, he held on. The Lady Hogwarts looked in absolute Awe at her Heirs! She knew, her creators 'knew' that what she was now seeing with her own Living Eyes was just not physically possible – but, yet, it was being accomplished. She looked down upon Harry's feet and the feet of his Wives and Vassals and saw that they were actually sinking into the Living Granite Rock! She made it a point that from that moment on, for as long as this place stands, for as long as there would be a Memory, people would be permitted to see the actual footprints where her Heirs stood, where they actually made their Last Stand!

"Potter! I'll eat your body for this! I'll scourge your wives and vassals and all who stood by you." The Demon who now called himself 'Dumbledore' hissed out.

Harry looked up at his opponent and could see the fear of defeat appearing on his face._ 'If I can just hang on a bit longer, I'll win.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Daphne, Hermione, drop your wands and grab hold of my wand hand. Your hands are burning up."

"No, Harry, we'll not give up on you. NEVER!" It was Daphne who spoke.

"Harry, we both love you completely. We can't give up on you. Not NOW!" It was Hermione who spoke last.

Their faces were contorted with pain and immense suffering.

"Please, I've got the strength to hold on. This is my job, you've both done your's. We'll win. Please, do as I ask of you!"

With that said, both witches released their hold on their wands and grabbed hold of Harry's wand hand and wrapped their other arms around his waist. Amelia, Susan and Rita did likewise. They all five held onto Harry, refusing to give up. Still, they would not let go of him, their Husband.

The Grand Lady of Hogwarts stepped in towards her Heir, Harry, and merged her body with his, engulfing him in and within her own brilliantly shinning body. She - and her Heir - were now One! 'Harry, my Heir, I'm With You now, just as your wives and vassals are with you. I'll protect you with all I've got!' Harry heard what she was saying. Still, he held on.

It was Hermione who said her last words to her dear Husband, "Harry, I've loved you from the first day on the train, I've stood by your side ever since and I've hugged you in our third year in the Great Hall at the Closing Feast. I'll never desert you, and neither will Daphne and neither will the others! We all five love you totally and completely, our Husband!"

With that last statement pronounced, an unworldly, staggeringly brilliant burst of Magical Power burst forth from Harry, fueled by the complete power base that the Lady Hogwarts gave, Harry's Magical Strength seared it's way through the Demon Dumbledore's beam of Dark Magic and into and all around him. The creature that called itself 'Albus Dumbledore' screamed in pain. He was being burned up by the Living Fire that the entire Magical Base that the Lady Hogwarts provided Harry. The Creature screamed, shrieked in agonizing pain. It's arms, hands, wand, and head and face flung out at extreme angles while the fire burned completely through him. His Wand was burned up and thrown out of his hand. Dumbledore's body was thrown far away and landed on the ground, his arms and legs were laying askew, his eye's open, but unseeing. His Demon clad body was now taken over by the complete change he'd gone through. Albus Dumbledore was now no longer human, but was a complete Demon, even worst than Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore was now, even in Death itself, no longer Human. His Earthly, Human body was now Stamped 'Demon' as the Final Payment in Exchange of his Humanity.

Harry, still surrounded by the Grand Lady of Hogwarts' shimmering body, walked over to where the Demon lay on the ground. Harry kneeled down and like he did in his First Year in defending himself again Professor Quirrel, Harry grasped the face of the Demon and watched at the body of the Demon finished burning to complete ash with the Living Fire of the Love that was given unto him by the six women who dearly loved him.

With that done and the Demon dead, Harry collapsed. The shimmering body of the Grand Lady of Hogwarts separated herself from Harry. Harry was not moving.

And he, the Demon that once was Albus Dumbledore, was dead.

His Soul was now the Property of the Realms of Hell -

{The once Human, called 'Albus Dumbledore', had gambled away his complete Humanity and all that it would bring him, in exchange for what little the pitiful powers of Hell had begrudgingly given him. He'd lost Everything, and his Soul is now a possession of the Realms of Hell. He is now learning just what he gave up, what he could have been and how wonderful others could have been, had he'd only submitted to The Light!}

– Killed by the Living Fire that was the carrier of the Love that those five witches, and now it seemed, the Grand Lady of Hogwarts, had for their husband. The demon, like unto Voldemort, had no love, and THAT, was his downfall!.

Harry collapsed on the ground, still holding his wand. Hermione and Daphne were still intact, but shaking from the effects of such a staggering amount of Magical Energy having been channeled through them. Looking outwards and up, the Lady Hogwarts, still stood by her Heir. She had a very sad countenance showing upon her face. She bent down and held Harry, her most beloved Heir, in her arms. "Oh, my beloved, I wish I'd told you sooner, but it's You I truly Love!"

Everyone heard her. There was no doubt.

Both ladies crawled over to where Harry lay still, unmoving.

"Harry! Are you alright?" It was Hermione who was grabbing his robes by the lapels, shaking him.

No response.

Daphne placed both of her hands on his face and lowered her face to his, looking deeply into his eyes. Searching.

She could barely find him. She could barely feel him.

"Harry, you can't die on us, Not NOW! You've got responsibilities to attend to, you've got to give us Children! You've got to help us all continue our family's!" Daphne Screamed at the seemingly unconscious Harry.

Many people came over to the three of them. No one knew what to do other than get Madam Pomfrey.

It was the Lady Hogwarts who next spoke. It was something that no one wanted to hear. "You're loosing him, he's leaving and it can't be stopped."

Hermione looked up at the face of the Spirit of Hogwarts, the visual representation of Hogwarts's Founders who carried the entire load of the Magic and the Wards and the foundation itself. "Isn't there anything you can do? Please?! He's got so many responsibilities, and I do love him, I've given him, Daphne's given him, all we've got."

The Lady Hogwarts just stood there, seemingly without emotion not even moving. Only her eyes were moving, blinking. Tears were falling from her eyes. Her heart was breaking over the impending death of her most Beloved.

It was Hermione who spoke, screaming out at the Lady Hogwarts, standing face to face with her:

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED THAT HARRY WOULD LIVE! KEEP YOUR PROMISE, DAMN YOU, ALL TO HELL!" Hermione was incandescent with rage at that promise that was given to her was not being kept.

"Lady Hogwarts," it was Daphne standing up and walking over to the Spirit of the School's founders, whom she herself was one of it's heir's as was Hermione. "We both," looking back and waiving her hand towards Hermione's direction, "We both are your heirs, just like Harry is." and it was here that Daphne got right up into the face of Lady Hogwarts, "I KNOW you've got the entirety of the knowledge of the Magical World within your grasp. As your Heir, I hereby ask, no, I COMMAND you to find all the possible answers to help harry, NOW! He is your HEIR! And it's your responsibility to help him! He's given to you all he's had, all he has and it's like a Life Debt to you.!"

She just stood there, looking at Harry, then at Daphne.

"YOU OWE HIM! YOU OWE HIM YOUR MAGIC AND YOUR VERY BEING!" Daphne shouted at the Lady Hogwarts.

"EITHER YOU HELP YOUR HEIRS NOW, OR YOU GIVE UP YOUR MAGIC! THAT"S THE PENALTY OF NOT ADHERING TO A MAGICAL OATH!"

Finally, the Lady Hogwart's turned to Daphne, "There is a way to save Harry, but, I'll need to talk to Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva was standing by, amongst the crowd that was surrounding them all.

"I'm here, how can I help you?" Minerva replied.

"Harry is not long for this world, the magic of my founders, the magic that he drew up from the loadstones of the school that drew up the entirety of the surrounding Magic was almost too much for him to bear." Here, she looked down upon her dying Heir, the PROPHISIED ONE who would come to her aid in her most desperate time of need. Tears were forming and falling down her beautiful, gentle cheeks. She knelt down and caressed his unruly hair so lovingly, so gently. She looked up and away over the visage of the School she inherently was.

An idea was forming in her mind - she KNEW what she could do, but, in doing so, it would break the Bands of her Oath that her Founders made with her. It was her only choice, and THAT, was the difference, that was what enabled her to carry out her plan, To save her Heirs who saved her and Hogwarts. "My Heir gave me my Freedom, my Free Agency. I have the power of Choice! Free Will!"

Looking back down upon the most still form of her most beloved Heir, "Harry, my beloved, I've loved you since this school was founded and I was created. I'll do for you what neither I, nor anyone else has ever had done for them, or could do." Still caressing his cheek, she looked back up at her surviving Heirs to whom she next spoke,

"What my Heir, my Heirs, did was inconceivable in the minds of my founders. No one was to be able to do what Harry," and here the Lady Hogwarts looked at, and justified to Daphne and Hermione, "and Daphne and Hermione accomplished and did. I just don't know HOW they did it, and I, along with all the rest of you, were here and saw it all. To be physically able to handle the entirety of the Magic that I, this school, can draw upon was theoretically impossible. Unless you were designed by Fate to handle it.

"Harry James Potter," here, The Grand Lady Hogwarts looked down upon the very still form of her Greatest Heir, "You are the Prophesied One, You, are the Greatest Magical Being since the Time of the Founders, Greater Even, than them, Greater Even than the Great Merlin Himself! Never, will you be forgotten." Tears were still falling down the gentle cheeks of the Grand Lady Hogwarts as she fell to her knees, beside her Greatest Heir.

She looked up at her now surviving Heirs, and spoke. "The only possible solution I can come up with, to save my beloved Harry, my Heir and his wives and Heirs, is to make it almost like it all never happened. If I do that, then I myself will remember it all, even though some of you will not."

It was Hermione who was catching on, quickly. "You mean you'll send Harry back in time?"

"Yes, sort of, but more than that. Much more."

"You're going to turn back time itself for all that happened here, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

Lady hogwart's nodded.

Then, if you do this, then all we've done and sacrificed will be in vain. It's all for nothing. It'll all happen all over again and again, repeatedly, there'll be no end." Hermione looked down, very sad. "We've lost!"

"No, it won't be like that. I'll make some changes."

They all looked up, surprise on their faces, especially Hermiones'.

"First, Minerva, if I send Harry back in time, to the night that Harry's parents were killed, would you be willing to care for him, would you be willing to take him into your home and care for him and adopt him as your son?"

Minerva was so surprised, she was stunned to the point of speechlessness. All she could do, after a few seconds, was just nod her head positively.

Hermione asked a question, a very viable question: "If you do that, what about Dumbledore?"

The Lady Hogwarts Smiled, "I've thought about him. He's done so much wrong, that it'd be better if he were never born. I'll make it so that he was never conceived. In doing that, then his brother, Aberforth and his sister, Arianna Dumbledore, will live in harmony and peace and will provide much love and warmth such that you'd have a difficult time believing in the positive outcomes of that."

"In addition, I'll let Harry, and you, Daphne, and Hermione, have your memories of all that's happened here. You three have earned that privilege. It'll be your responsibilities to know all this that's happened and see to it that something like this never happens again!"

Hermione and Daphne looked at each other, smiling.

"What about us and our marriage? We both want to be married to Harry." Daphne stated.

"That too, will also happen. While in your life, which will be extraordinarily long, approaching that of Nicholas Flammel you'll all five be together. I'll see to it that each of you five will be raised together, knowing each other and if you consent, there'll be a Marriage Contract with each of you. The Vassals will come into their own in due time."

"Minerva, since that night that Albus placed Harry with the Dursley's, you've known that they were, to use your words 'the worse sort' of Muggles, would you be willing to take Harry, and raise him as your son, as I previously asked of you, please?"

Minerva looked at the Spirit of the Lady of Hogwarts, unable to even conceive of her fortune. Tears came to her eyes, and with her lower lip quivering, she nodded her head in a positive answer. She kneeled down next to the young man whom she's known all his life. She reached out and stroked his unruly black hair so lovingly, so gently. "I've never in my entire life had the chance to be a Mum, Never. I've seen so many young children come to Hogwarts, I've cared for those in my House as if they were my own, but, I knew that I'd have them for such a short time. I've not even had the privilege of putting my arms around even the least of them in their dire times of troubles, of their most desperate times of need." Here, Minerva McGonagall, looked up with tears streaking down her cheeks, looking at the Lady Hogwarts, the Spirit of the School and its' Founders, "You've given me my greatest desire. Yes, I'll raise him and love him and give him hugs every day. I'll sit him on my lap and tell him grand stories, and give him hope and love and I'll give him a family of us, that he's never had in this life. I so swear!"

Minerva looked at Harry, saying only one short sentence, so quietly. "To be called 'Mum'! Oh, Harry, my dear Son, I've loved you since that night, so long ago."

"None of you will have lost a thing when all of you go back in time. Each of you, both the living and the dead will have another chance at life. This I give unto each of you for your sacrifices at protecting this School, this Home. What each of you have done and sacrificed this day, will be recorded in the records of Hogwarts to be read and remembered by all, eventually."

Looking down, at Minerva who was holding harry's head in her lap, The Lady Hogwarts next spoke to Minerva, "Since Albus will be gone, I'll be needing someone in his place at the Head of my School." She placed her hand, most gently on her shoulders, causing Minerva to look up at her. The scene, from Hermione's eye, from her point of view, was that totally different from others'. Hermione gasped slightly and most silently. The Lady Hogwarts waived her arms at one side of her, to the right, and standing next to her was Queen Elizabeth the Second. The two looked at one another, each then nodding their heads as if in accord with one another, a decision had been reached. The Lady Hogwarts stepped back and with her hand and arm outstretched the Sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in her right hand which she next gave to the Queen.

The Queen of the entire British Empire then stood in front of the kneeling Minerva and with the sword held in her hands, pronounced, "By the authority I hold, as the Queen of all England and it's Subjects, and of the entire British Empire, I knight thee, Arise, Dame Minerva McGonagall, the Mother of the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Headmistress, forever, of Hogwarts!"

Next, The Queen Stood in front of Daphne, "Please, kneel before me," and looking at Hermione, nodded her head, "With this sword of Godric Gryffindor, I Knight thee, Arise, Dame Daphne Greengrass-Slytherin-Black and Dame Hermione Jane Granger Hufflepuff-Potter!"

They each arose and standing next to the Spirit of the School, The Queen then Knelt down on one knee and said, still holding the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, Tapped the Still unconscious Harry on each of his shoulders and Knighted him, "As Queen Elizabeth the Second, Queen of the British Empire and all its' Environs, I Knight thee, as the personal Protector of the Queen and all of her legal successors, into perpetuity, forever more. Arise, Sir Harry James Potter-Hogwarts, the Queen's Protector!"

With that statement, Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked upon the scene before him.

"Come on, son, button up, it's time to board the Hogwarts express!" There, Minerva McGonagall, the Greatest Headmistress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, took her Son's hand and walked him to the train.

Even though they lived at the school, even though she and her Son, Harry, had their own Manor House that befitted a Dame of the British Realm and a Knight of that same Realm who was also the personal Protector of the Queen herself and all her legal successors, still, they went to Kings' Cross Station and boarded the Hogwarts Express just like everyone else. Neither would have it any other way!

Harry looked around, surprise written and illustrated all over his very young face. It was then, THEN, that eleven years of his life suddenly exploded across his memories and his face. He could thusly remember in exact vivid detail of the years of his Mum, Minerva, loving him and telling him how much she loved him, of the many kisses she'd given him, and all the lessons she'd taught him. He recalled even being in her classrooms as she taught Transfiguration for the last eleven years of his life. He recalled being with the students, of walking through the halls of the School, holding his Mums' hand, of even being carried by her when he was just too young to even walk! He recalled, vividly, being with each of the Professors in their classes, and of his favorites, that very small professor of Charms and that smiling professor, Professor Severus Snape, who taught him some potions, who'd given him presents and held him in his arms when he was so very young.

Harry looked up at Minerva, the Most Famous Headmistress that Hogwarts had ever had, smiling, "Mum, I do love you, you know that, don't you?"

Tears came to Minerva's eyes, and she knelt down to her son, and holding him in her arms so unashamedly, with so many students and their parents looking upon them, they were all smiling, she looked into her sons' eyes, almost nose to nose, "Yes, my dear beloved Son, I KNOW you love me as I have always loved you!"

With that statement said by the Greatest Headmistress of Hogwarts, Harry, just eleven years of age and just beginning his first year of School, Harry held up his Wand and with all the Grand Memories rushing throughout his mind and heart, Pronounced Loudly – "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

~Fini~

(Latin for Finish)

(Maybe, for now)

**Author's Note: **I know the ending here is full of fluff, lots of bunny rabbits, rainbows, unicorns, sunshine and flowers and kisses and hugs. That's just the way I am in ALL my stories.

I'll be re-writing this story by adding to it in the months ahead. More detail, and greater 'background' information will be given, I just have to do more research.

I realize from a few of the Reviews that the format didn't come out for you as it should, and for an answer to that, I just don't know. I do add a lot of separate paragraphs to divide up the conversations so you don't have one long paragraph. It's easier on the eyes.

And speaking of 'fluff', well, in my world, there's 'fluff', lots and lots of fluff. I'm a romantic deep down inside, but, make no mistake, when the chips are down, my characters do fight back, and they don't take prisoners! Life is easier when your enemies are dead, that way, they don't come back. Second chances?! Hummm, let me think on that one, Oh, Yes, Read my other story 'The Gift', the chapter towards the end about 'Tom', and you'll see 'second chances'.

I do entertain others' ideas. I've got loads of them.

In real life, the actress, Dame Maggie Smith who portrayed Minerva McGonagall, was actually knighted by Queen Elizabeth the Second. 'Dame' is the Title, the female equivalent of 'Sir', both are considered knights in the British Empire.

** ~Fini~ **

** (Latin for Finish)**

** (Maybe, for now)**

** Book 2**

** Harry and Daphne – The Sequel**

Author's Notes: Shortly before I finished the previous chapter, the 'ending' of the story, chapter 22, I believe, I was thinking of what would or should happen. I gave some hints in the previous couple of chapters. I wrote the ending of my story before I'd finished the previous couple of chapters that lead to the ending. So, here I am, writing what's happening since the great battle between good and evil. Remember, now, evil never rests.

** Book 2, Chapter 1**

** Author's Note: Here, the end of the Previous story of 'Harry and Daphne', to bring you up to date some and remind you of those last few paragraphs.**

** _With that statement, Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked upon __the scene before him. _**

_** "Come on, son, button up, it's time to board the Hogwarts express!" There, Minerva McGonagall, the Greatest Headmistress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, took her Son's hand and walked him to the train. **_

_** Even though they lived at the school, even though she and her Son, Harry, had their own Manor House that befitted a Dame of the British Realm and a Knight of that same Realm who was also the personal Protector of the Queen herself and all her legal successors, still, they went to Kings' Cross Station and boarded the Hogwarts Express just like everyone else. Neither would have it any other way!**_

_** Harry looked around, surprise written and illustrated all over his very young face. It was then, THEN, that eleven years of his life suddenly exploded across his memories and his face. He could thusly remember in exact vivid detail of the years of his Mum, Minerva, loving him and telling him how much she loved him, of the many kisses she'd given him, and all the lessons she'd taught him. He recalled even being in her classrooms as she taught Transfiguration for the last eleven years of his life. He recalled being with the students, of walking through the halls of the School, holding his Mums' hand, of even being carried by her when he was just too young to even walk! He recalled, vividly, being with each of the Professors in their classes, and of his favorites, that very small professor of Charms and that smiling professor, Professor Severus Snape, who taught him some potions, who'd given him presents and held him in his arms when he was so very young. **_

_** Harry looked up at Minerva, the Most Famous Headmistress that Hogwarts had ever had, smiling, "Mum, I do love you, you know that, don't you?" **_

_** Tears came to Minerva's eyes, and she knelt down to her son, and holding him in her arms so unashamedly, with so many students and their parents looking upon them, they were all smiling, she looked into her sons' eyes, almost nose to nose, "Yes, my dear beloved Son, I KNOW you love me as I have always loved you!" **_

_** With that statement said by the Greatest Headmistress of Hogwarts, Harry, just eleven years of age and just beginning his first year of School, Harry held up his Wand and with all the Grand Memories rushing throughout his mind and heart, Pronounced Loudly – "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

_** Author's Note: Now, to continue on with what happened. Here, Harry's now eleven and the Grand Lady Hogwarts has given her Heir the second chance he's earned. **_

_ There, in the center of the Rail Road station's walkway where stood hundred's of Witches and Wizards, was one small boy holding up his wand with his Mum kneeling in front of him, her hands on his shoulders when he pronounced in a very loud voice the most difficult charm that the Magical World had known. There, standing amongst many families was an eleven year old boy whom they all knew, both by reputation and by sight, producing not just a Patronus, but multiple Patronus' consisting of five women, all dressed in what appeared to be apparel that was at least a decade out of date. They all immediately flew out of Harry's wand, racing around the crowd, looking for what, for them would be danger to their very young wizard. Finding none, they all came back to him and stood around him and one by one, they all wrapped their arms around him, hugging him and kissed him on his cheeks and on his lips! Each of them were smiling as they stood back and faced the crowd, surrounding their very young Master and Lord. _

_ What, later, some observers would say, was that they appeared to be just like everyone else there 'cept for that slightly silvery glow that surrounded each of the five Patronus'. They all five, were as solid appearing as any other person you'd see there at the Hogwarts Train Station._

_ No one moved, nor said a word, not even apparently breathed, the spectacle was so unexpected, so fantastic and so lovely and charming._

_ Gradually, they dissolved away as young Harry James Potter, the eleven year old boy stood by his Mum and looked at her, smiling. "Thanks, Mum, for raising me and loving me. It's because of you that I can make my Patronus just like Uncle Remus taught me." _

_ "Son, it's because of what's inside your heart that you can do that." Here, Minerva placed her soft gentle hand on her sons' chest, lightly. "You'll do very well at school, this year and every year afterwards." _

_ Behind her stood two Wizards, Family to the young Wizard. "Now, Minerva, we don't want to get too teary eyed here in public, do we? Our young Protege will do just find in school, just like we've all taught him, Won't he Padfoot?"_

_ "Yea, Moony, he'll do just fine. We'll all be looking out for him. You'll be there Minerva, just like you've always been. You've no need to worry. You've been a great Mum to him, Lily and James would be so proud of him and grateful to you for all you've done." _

_ Minerva stood up and composed herself, wiping her teary eyes with her tissues she always carried. "Well, it's time to go, son, I'll meet you at school along with the rest." _

_ "Ok, Mum." Harry looked at Minerva, Remus and Sirius, waived and boarded the Hogwarts Express for what to many first years was their first ride. Except for one Harry Potter. _

_ Author's note: Here is a leap back in time to that eventful night on Holloween, 1981. Certain events took place that you have to be aware of, otherwise, many questions will be asked._

It was a very dark and stormy night in northern Scotland. The Lady Hogwarts has sent Harry back to the night of 31 October 1981 with, of course, a few changes, again, for Harry's sake.

Minerva was in her office pacing around waiting for any contact that she'd sent out. The Potters, James and Lily and their barely a year old son, Harry, were at home in Godric's Hollow. She'd received word from her contact, Severus, that Voldemort was going to attack someone this evening, but she'd not heard either 'who' or 'when'.

She'd given him a special Galleon, fake, of course, imbued with a Protean Charm to contact her with the information so she could assist. James and Lily were adamant in not leaving. Peter was their Secret Keeper, but she'd not known this fact. She knew they lived in that Hollow, but not where. The Potter's had owned Real Estate there for over a thousand years, as long as Hogwarts has been in existence. That much was just general common knowledge. Had she'd known of Peters' involvement in the Fidelis Charm, she'd have warned them not to use him, she had her doubts about him. Something about him just didn't seem 'right'. It was her Transfiguration Skills and abilities that had alerted her to him, his body language, his demeanor, his comportment, all were 'off' to Minnie. As one of her favorite Muggle Terms went: It just didn't 'smell' right!

"Pacing this floor will not help me." So, she went back to her desk and speaking out loud, "Tippy!", a small female house elf appeared next to her.

"Head Mistress, hows may I help you?" she was one of Hogwarts most devoted elves and they all knew Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"Please, would you be so kind as to get me a pot of tea? Chamomile with sugar, cream and lime juice on the side? Oh, and some of those delightful American Doughnuts? Please? It's going to be a very long night for me."

"Yes, Mistress." Tippy replied and left.

While Minnie was sitting there contemplating the nights' outcome, Tippy came back with a silver serving set as ordered. It was one of Minerva's private collections that was century's old, her favorite. "Thank you, Tippy. You always remember to use my favorite tea set." Minerva bent down an kissed Tippy on her forehead in appreciation. Tippy blushed and replied, "Thank you, headmistress, I's always happy to help you. You are the best Head that Hogwarts has ever had."

"Thank you, Tippy."

"I's have something to tell you. Something very important. Something will happen tonight, something both very sad and very good, very happy in the long run." Tippy was so nervous, she was twisting her ears and her tea towel she was wearing.

Minerva was alarmed at this. "Tell me, if you can, Tippy, You have nothing to worry about from me."

"I's know that, Headmistress. But, well, that evil wizard, the one who looks like a snake, he used to go to school here, none of us elves liked him, no one of us would go anywhere around him, not even to clean the Slytherin Common Rooms! For seven years we stayed away from there. He was the baddest of any wizard we's ever known."

"This concerns him, this evening, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but what's happening this evening, it's been foretold to us by the Grand Lady Hogwarts. She's told us that that evil wizard will die tonight, but that the child wizard, the boy will live and that you're to go there. We elves will be there with you and help protect you."

Minerva scrambled from her desk and ran to the fireplace waving her wand at the small pot of Floo Powder into the fire calling out "Amelia Bones!"

Shortly, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement appeared in the fireplace. "Minnie! What's wrong? It's very late."

"It's the Potters! Get all your Auror's there now, please! I'll be there shortly!"

Without any preamble, Minerva scrambled away and cut off the connection leaving Amelia, the absolute youngest Department head, to scramble all her manpower for an emergency strike. Even that old curmudgeon 'Mad Eye' would be there.

"Headmistress! Wait, please. There's more." Tippy asked hurriedly.

"What? What is it, Tippy?"

"What's going to happen tonight is foretold to us elves by the Grand Lady Hogwarts. It's already a part of our future that's just not happened yet! Please, don't go till we take you there. Certain events just have to happen to preserve lives, many lives, our entire culture's lives and then, even more. Wait and we'll take you there to rescue the baby wizard."

"But, the Potters! James and Lily . . ,!"

"They can't be saved. I's sorry, we elves are all sorry, but it's just their time to go. They'll be safe and happy on the other side of the Veil and they'll still watch out over their son, but the small child wizard, well, you's is The One, the One to take care of him."

Minerva McGonagall just stood there, absolutely speechless. Immovable.

"What do you mean 'Take care of him'?"

"Headmistress, tonight, and forever, you are going to be a Mother."

Minerva almost fell onto the floor. Her legs gave out and the elf conjured a chair for her instantly. She just could not talk.

"It's all been foretold to us and the events that brought this about has already happened. It can't be changed." Tippy snapped her fingers and all the rest of Hogwarts' elves appeared in the Office of the Head Mistress.

"It's time to go. We'll all help you and protect both you and the child." Tippy said that and again, they all disappeared, not disapparated as Wizards do.

The next thing Minerva knew was that she was in the yard of the Potter's Home, brought there by the Elves. Already it was smoking and half demolished. The elves went to work, immediately protecting Minerva, who'd drawn her wand and started firing off protection charms and deadly curses.

Death Eaters were there, leaving.

She'd fired off multiple curses and killed outright over half a dozen of the ones who'd been rampaging their people. Tonight, though, half of them would not survive. The rest would be terminally wounded and would die after they'd disapparated back to their destination. Among the dead she found one Peter Pettigrew, another wizard with long platinum blonde hair. "Lucius Malfoy! YOU! I KNEW you were dirty! Well, you've finally got your just reward. Good riddance to bad Rubbish!" she spit in his face for good measure. "Good thing you've not got any spawn that can carry on your shite work!" She looked around and saw other's whom she recognized: Bellatrix, and both the LeStrange Brothers as well as Too many others, she recognized them all as her former students. Minerva was very old and her memories went back a good long ways.

She looked up at the destroyed house and went in along with the elves. "Where's the child? Find him, please!" she got to the inside of the living room and saw James, around him lay many Death Eaters. "Well, James, you did yourself proud. You took out the lot of them. You always were the best at defense, but there were just too many." she bent down and touched his face lovingly. "You're a good man, James, you and Lily both are the best that our school produced, in every way. We'll find your son and take care of him, just the way you'd like. He'll know what love is and family, too. This I so swear!" She reached out and closed his eyes in respect and kept his wand for his son and took his wedding ring off his finger and kept it.

Up stairs she found the door to the nursery blown off and Lily laying down face up in front of the crib. In the crib stood a small toddler, one Harry James Potter. There, the elves took care of Lily's body, getting her wand and wedding ring and gave them to Minerva. She reached in and took Harry in her arms and hugged him, tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Minerva, the Greatest Headmistress that Hogwarts had ever Known was thus found, on her knees, holding the baby in her arms and not letting him go. She was found by Amelia, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody and many other Auror's plus every other one of the very young Auror's who were just out of Hogwarts, that Madam Bones could 'muster' into immediate service, was surrounded by her Elves.

Minerva was found, holding the barely year old Potter baby, in her arms, his head laying on her shoulder, rocking him back and forth, with many tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. She was surrounded by her Elves when the very young and youthful Amelia and her Auror's came in. The Shock was evident on her face, even that of the old retired Auror, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the crusty old Auror who'd seen so many deaths, was himself wiping his eyes and sniffling.

The very young Amelia Bones, Madam Bones as she was called out of respect, walked up to the Headmistress, and placed her gentle hand on her shoulder, "Minerva, I'm here to help you and the young Potter heir. What can I do to help you?"

Minerva's crying slowly subsided and she looked up at her very promising Defense student, who'd graduated just a few short years ago. "If only I'd known of this attack, I could have helped prevent the deaths of James and Lily. Oh, Amelia, they needn't have died and left Harry alone. He has no family. He needs a home. The lost is just too great. What am I to do?"

Tippy, Minerva's Elf, walked up to her and placed her hand on Minerva's other shoulder. "Minerva, you's is the greatest Headmistress that Hogwarts has ever had, until now. You's is to be his Mother, the Greatest of Honor's. The young Potter has been very brave and sacrificed much to bring peace to our world. He has lost much, but with you's as his Mother, he will have a good family and will be loved by all, very much."

Minerva, still holding the small boy, looked at him, really looked at him, and for the first time noticed a small scar on his forehead, in the shape of a lightening Bolt. "Harry! What happened to you? Where did this come from? Who did it?" Minerva brushed his hair out of his eyes and away from the scar that's on his forehead. It was bleeding profusely which worried Minerva.

"Amelia, look, look at his forehead, how do you suppose it happened?" Minerva began looking all over the child's body, searching for anymore injuries, but found none, none that were evident.

"Minerva, I think it'd be best to take him either to St. Mungo's or back to Hogwarts to Madam Pomfrey to have a full medical exam to see if he's alright. I'll have my Auror's accompany you and the elves for protection, if that's alright with you." Amelia bent down and looked at the young boy, today he was fifteen months old and could walk, and talk a few words. "And look at his eyes, Minerva. They're the brightest Emerald green I've ever seen! Amelia was smiling at him and when she spoke Harry looked directly at her and reached over towards her. Amelia took young Harry in her arms and held him. He just snuggled up to her, laying his head on her shoulder with his short little arms wrapped around her. He looked directly into Amelia's eye's, not blinking, just looking, and smiling. He reached out and touched her cheeks, running his small fingers over her face and hair.

"Minerva, have you ever seen a child act this way with anyone else? He's so loving and gentle and he's not even crying. I don't know what to make of it, but he seems to be so relaxed with both you and me. I, I just don't know what to say, but he's definitely a little charmer!"

Harry reached over to Minerva and she took him back. Harry just snuggle d back into Minerva's arms and reached over to her and kissed her on her cheek and said but one word: "Mum?" He then hugged her back and placing his head on her shoulders, went to sleep.

Minerva, with tears in her eyes, looked at Amelia, said "I want to get the paper work started to adopt young Harry. Can you help me with it? Please? I want to raise him myself. I'm sure the Elves at Hogwarts will be glad to help me with him."

"Sure, Minerva. You won't have any problems. His father is, was, a Lord and the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and has, or had, a seat on the Wizengamot. I'll get the Minister to help and since you're the Head of the Wizengamot, I'm sure you won't have any problems. You can always rely on me to help you with Harry here." Amelia said.

"Thank you, Amelia, thank you, so very much." Minerva said to the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minerva got up, gathering the small child in her arms and with her elves having gathered their wands and rings, she set off back to Hogwarts. Amelia and her Auror's went back to the Ministry to file reports.

Amelia, back in her office, sat down and prepared her report to the Minister concerning what had happened that night. In one way, it was very sad, having lost almost an entire Ancient and Noble family, the Lord and Lady Potter, but, their son, their only child had survived. Also, those who'd committed this most horrible of deeds laid dead in what was left of the Home of the Potters.

And THAT was the most perplexing part.

What'd happened?

How – did the Potter child survive?

"Moody! I need to talk with you!" Amelia had gotten up and went to the room where the Auror's stayed while on duty.

There in the large office sat an old, elderly, gnarled one eyed man. If ever a small child should suddenly look at him, just the old Auror's looks alone would most likely scare the poor child. But, as old and gnarled as he looked, his demeanor towards the small, the innocent children, he was most tender and very observant and watchful towards their safety.

Amelia, as young as she was, barely twenty, now that she'd just taken on this job that was of the highest profile in the entire Ministry, watched Moody carefully. She had just finished Hogwarts and like her brother before her, she went into Auror Training under old 'Mad-Eye'. She'd known him all her life, and as difficult a trainer he was, she excelled so brilliantly, that old Mad-Eye was the only duelist who could take her down. Excepting for the short Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick. He was a professional Duelist and even he'd taken her under his wing and taught her all he knew. Moody had retired and didn't want the job as head of the Department, but, he'd suggested, very adamantly, Amelia's name and the reasons why. She was young, full of energy and had a certain 'insight' for the job that others' he'd trained, just did not. Of all the students who'd finished school, there was only one other who'd bested her academically, and that was Lily Evans. Lily wanted to marry and take on the Mantle of Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter while Amelia wanted Law enforcement.

Amelia just stood there in the doorway of the Auror's offices, just thinking, remembering how she'd gotten this far._ 'How, How did I get this position? There are so many who were more qualified, but this position landed on me. Sometimes, I think it was the teaching that old Moody gave me, but I wonder.'_ Amelia walked in and sat down across the desk from Moody, still contemplating. She looked up at him and asked him a question.

"How'd I get here? As Department Head?" Amelia asked softly.

Old 'Mad Eye' snorted, "Simple. You're the best! You can out duel every Auror who'd ever come through that door, 'cept me and old Filius, and your academics are the best we've ever had. Plus, you have a brain and you think. What few cases you've been on, you've been the one to solve them when others' couldn't even. Nothing's been handed to you, missy. You've earned this position when all these lazy people figured since they're due it 'cause they're 'pure blooded' or some such shite as that."

Mad Eye looked at Amelia for a long few moments and something in his eye, his facial expression, what few he had, lit up. "It's what's happened tonight, isn't it?"

Startled, Amelia looked up at her mentor, "Why, what do you mean, Moody? I was just thinking. That's all."

Snorting, he replied at that put off remark. "Amelia, I've known you since the day you came into this world. You can't fool me. Something's got you thinking and it started with what happened tonight. Spill it. What happened?"

Amelia placed both elbows on the table and looked at Moody. "Tonight, Minerva was there at the Potter's home, what was left of it. She was in the upstairs nursery holding the young potter when I reached out and to her and young Harry reached out to me. All he did was touch my face and hair. He didn't cry, not a tear nor whimper and I took him in my arms and held him. He just looked at me with those emerald green eyes of his. Alastor, In my short life, never have I seen eyes that green. It seemed like, well, for a moment, I don't know how to describe it, but, it seemed like he knew me, like he recognized me or something. He just laid his head on my shoulder and put his small arms around me. Alastor, I've never seen him before this night, but he just accepted me. Something like that. I just can't put my finger on it nor on the warm feelings I've had, But, one thing I can say is, I LIKED the feeling I had when I was holding young mister Potter."

Alastor Moody, rubbed his face with his old gnarled hands and looked at Amelia, right into the depths of her eyes, never blinking. "Amelia, something happened tonight, something very important and it concerns you, Minerva and the Potter boy. It's Magic beyond anything I've ever felt previously. I could feel it surrounding you three. Stay close to them and see what happens. I do think you'll be surprised. But, guard them you must, for for every good thing that comes out of our Magical Heritage there is a balance with that which is evil."

Amelia sat there, looking at old Alastor and added something that just occurred to her. From whence it came, she knew not: "Maybe it's some kind of payment for something good that's been done in the past?"

"I don't know, but if you're right, whatever that child has done to earn such a magnitude of a magical gift, he will be strong with magic, mark my words."

"I'll look after him, discretely, of course, Alastor. And thank you, for all your help in my life."

"Oh, you're always welcome, Amelia. Your parents and brother were like a family to me. Neither of them ever turned their backs on me and I think it's time I've paid that debt."

"Alastor, that's what families do for one another, we are always there for each other." Amelia got up, preparing to go. "I've got to go and take care of more paperwork. Minerva wants to adopt Young Harry Potter. I do think that'll be good for her. She's always been like a Mum to all of her students there at Hogwarts and now, she'll have her very own son. But, I do think that boy will be spoiled rotten!"

"I dunno, Amelia. Minerva's a right tough old bird. I don't know how she does it, but no one could get anything past her, just ask James Potter and those rascals he palled around with. What'd they call themselves?" Alastor drummed his fingers on the table. "Oh, yea, the 'Mauraders'. They'd pull some stupid prank and there old Minerva would be, right on their backsides taking away points and giving out detentions. Young James Potter, Minerva once told me, had been given more detentions and had more points taken away from him than any other student in the entire History of that School. And you know who were the other two runners' up? It was his two friends, that boy from the Black family and the other, who I later found out was a werewolf!"

"You're kidding?!"

"Naw, that old biddy, kept his secret the entire time he was in school. In fact, Minerva knew of his condition even before his letter was sent out! I asked her once why she let him in and you know what she said? She told me that he was a good boy and just needed a chance to prove himself. He's right smart, pulled more than his share of pranks, but since he left school, even though he's had a right tough time, he's never been in trouble, in fact, there's been times when he's even helped me out. I've never forgotten that."

"Thanks for that bit of information, Alastor." I've got to go, we'll talk more later."

"Anytime, Amelia."

Amelia walked down the hall towards her office. She had much to think about, especially one small black haired little boy with the greenest eyes that penetrated into her soul. She just didn't know why.

Amelia was in her office when one of her Auror's came in, he was a rather young wizard she'd placed in charge of gathering evidence. "Madam Bones, may I speak with you?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"In searching the crime scene at the Potter's, I gather up all the bodies and tagged them and I found out their identity. One of them was Lord Malfoy and another was one Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix LeStrange, and a few other names you'll find interesting. I also gathered up all their wands but when I went to match them with their owners, I came up with one extra."

"Oh? Any idea who it belonged to or who used it?"

"Well, that's the odd part. Here's the wand for you to look at. Strangest thing I've ever seen what with that skull and human bone handle that's on it. I've had it tested by our department's experts and the Magical Residue that's on it doesn't match anything from anyone in our records, and our records are from the birth registrar's office. We even called up old Mister Ollivander and not even he know's where the wand came from. I'm forwarding all the information we have on it to our Magical Interpol to see if they've got anything to match it with. Right now, it's as if that person just doesn't exist or ever did. And that's the wand that killed Lord and Lady Potter and tried to kill the Potter boy. Who ever it belongs to the Magical Signature shows the Darkest Magic I've ever seen or heard of. It's rather frightening. Oh, and before I go, we found a pile of ash on the floor in what used to be the Nursery. We don't know what it is, but that's where this unknown wand was found. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Right, Auror, I appreciate your telling me this. Make sure you list all this you've told me in your written report and file it in the usual appropriate places and departments and make sure you leave a copy of your report, in detail, on my desk. Oh, and one more thing: Keep this case open, don't ever close it without my expressed authority and if for ANY reason it's closed, you're to inform me immediately, understood?"

"Uh, yes Ma'am."

"And don't you forget this case. Keep your eyes and ears open to anything you might find, well, 'strange', no matter how long from now on you think of it."

"I will, Director. And Thank you."

Amelia sat down and began ruminating over the new details. Never had she come across such conflicting evidence. It's like the person, the killer just suddenly appeared, did the job and disappeared as to never having been there to begin with. Like they never existed.

As she was sitting there, something she remembered hearing at the scene, something that one of the Hogwarts elves said to Minerva. 'That elf said that Minerva was the greatest Headmistress up until now and what was it, oh, yea, that the young potter boy has sacrificed much to bring peace to our world. Strange. I'll talk with Minerva in the morning after she's got settled. There's just too many questions. And that elf . . ,'

Amelia got up, 'I need a butterbeer!' and she left the Ministry to go to the Leaky Cauldron. She'd thought of something stronger, but vetoed that. Knowing her luck, just as she got to feeling good, she'd be called back in. Can't have that.

Minerva got back to the castle with her elves and the Auror guard, safely, thanked them and let them all leave to return to their duties back at the Ministry. "Tippy, can you accompany me to the Hospital Wing, I want to see Poppy and have her check young mister Potter, see if he's alright."

"Yes, Headmistress. I'll go on ahead and talk with her, see that she's awake."

"Thank you, Tippy. You're a good elf."

Later, having reached the Hospital Wing, Minerva walked in and saw that Poppy was already awake and ready for her newest patient.

"Well, Minerva, Tippy here told me you needed me. What is it?" When Poppy looked at what the old Headmistress was carrying, her eyes about popped out of her head in surprise.

"What, uh, Who have you got? It's a baby! What happened, Minnie?" Poppy and Minnie carefully laid the young child down on the bed at the very end of the Wing close to her office. Little did either of the elderly Witches realize that for the rest of Harry's life, that that particular bed would be his and that every time he'd come in for medical attention, that's where he'd end up. In later years, Poppy would scratch her head when she realized that and just couldn't account of it.

"Poppy, can you check him out and see if anything is wrong with him. The only thing I've seen is that horrible old scar on his forehead."

As Poppy was waiving her wand, casting diagnostics over him, she was asking questions.

"Tonight, the Potters, James and Lily, were ambushed in their home at Godrics Hollow, the home was almost destroyed, their bodies were found, but Harry here, was still in his crib with Lily laying down, face up in front of him. When I found him, he wasn't even crying, not a tear. I picked him up and he immediately held on to me. Even Amelia Bones was there and he went to her."

Poppy looked at Harry and saw his scar. "Minnie, there's something wrong here!"

"What? What's wrong? Oh, Poppy, . . ."

"This is no ordinary scar. It's a curse scar. You said his Mum was killed tonight?"

"Yes, and James, too!"

Poppy turned to Minerva. They were very old and dear friends, having gone through Hogwarts together and were even dorm mates. Of all of Minerva's friends, it was Poppy Pomfrey who was her dearest and nearest. "Minnie, Harry here was hit by the Killing Curse! I can detect the Magical Signature of it. There's no doubt about it. I've come across it too many times when others' have been killed, but, this is the first time ANYONE has ever survived!"

"WHAT!? Poppy, that can't be, I mean it's just not possible! No one's ever . . ," Minerva was stunned speechless.

Poppy held on to Minnie, "Other than that, he's ok. All my diagnostic spells show young mister Potter to be in perfect health, other than that dreadful scar. I can clean it up, put some salve on it and a covering, but other than that, I'll just have to keep an eye on him. This is a first for me, for anyone in the Medical community. Other experiences I've had with Dark Curses, they leave a scar and don't really heal properly, but something like this, it's just unheard of."

"Can I take him back to my quarters now?"

"Yes, of course, and if you ever need any help, just ask, Minnie. You and I have been friends since our first year here. You can always depend on me."

Minerva hugged Poppy briefly and gathered Harry in her arms and went back to her quarters in the Castle with Tippy beside her.

"Headmistress, does you want Tippy and the other elves to get some of your apartment prepared for young Harry Potter? We's all are expecting him and we will all be grateful to help in any way we can."

"Well, yes, go ahead, prepare my quarters in any way you feel is needed. And see if you can get whatever baby supplies you'll need." She stopped and looked away for a moment, thinking. "Oh, Tippy, do any of you know how to change nappies?"

_Amelia, otherwise known as Madam Bones was the absolute youngest Department Head that the Ministry had ever had, this was due to her outstanding academic record and her superior dueling skills, not to mention her knack for solving very difficult cases. She was also the head of her House. It was a Minor House, being neither Ancient nor Noble. Among her many responsibilities was her having to care for her niece, Susan Bones. Amelia's brother had died in the line of duty leaving his only daughter, Susan, behind to be cared for by his sister, __Amelia, which she dutifully did. After the death of her brother, Amelia went to Gringott's to settle his Estate and get the proper paperwork prepared so that she could legally care for her niece, Susan. It was then, that certain 'Abnomalities' cropped up. _

_ While the very young Madam Bones was in Gringott's, along with her niece, Susan, a Goblin came up to her. "May I help you, Madam Bones? My name is Griphook." _

_ "Yes, I'm here to get paperwork started for my niece, Susan Bones, she's an orphan. Her father was my brother and I have legal custody of her." _

_ "Oh, I want to congratulate you on being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Please, come with me, I'll help you get your paperwork started and give you legal access to her vault until she reaches her legal age of majority." _

_ This perplexed her. Vault? Her brother only had an investment account here and it wasn't all that much to have a vault. _

Later the next morning, Minerva was sitting at her office desk trying to get some paperwork done, early as it was. Harry was just now beginning to walk around, assisted by Minerva's ever ready elf, Tippy. Tippy was just a bit taller than Harry, so she didn't have much of a problem, but, give him a few more years, or months! He was beginning to go places and get his hands on anything that he could reach, so, Tippy had to watch over him constantly.

"Tippy, while you're watching over Harry, please keep in mind that he can be quite fast and do something unexpected even in a moment when your back is turned. If you need more help, ask one of the other elves."

"The other elves are most anxious to help watch over young Harry, Headmistress. We elves will always be keeping an eye out for him. He's sacrificed so much to help all of us. Many who would be gone are now alive because of him." Tippy continued to use some of her Magic to entertain Harry, keeping him occupied while Minerva was busy. Every once in a while, another elf would pop in and give Tippy something or exchange it for another toy or item, then leave. They'd always watch Harry, most fascinatingly with a smile.

"Headmistress, will you be taking Young Harry to the Great Hall this morning? I and the other elves can always help you anytime you ask." Tippy asked her Headmistress.

"I was thinking about that, and really, I don't see any problem with that, none at all. If you can, could you sit a chair next to mine that would be for Harry and fit him? Mind you, nothing elaborate. Something plain would do nicely, and keep it there. Of course, as he grows, he'll need a larger one."

"Of course, Headmistress. Tippy will look after this request immediately."

As Minerva was gathering up her soon to be son, one of the portraits hanging on the wall spoke up. "Well, Minerva. You do know that you're the very first Head of this School to have ever had a child of their own while in office?" The Portrait that was speaking was one of the very first Headmaster's of the school and had been hanging on the wall up in a very obscure corner for many centuries and rarely, if ever, spoke.

But, Minerva knew him.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Harry here lost his Parents last night and I just couldn't see sending him out to strangers."

"Doesn't his parents have any siblings who could take care of him?"

Minerva started to answer but straightened up none to suddenly, her eyes focusing on 'something' that she couldn't see WITH her eyes, but remembering.

"Ahh, so, there IS some family young Potter can go to, isn't there?" the Portrait of the first Headmaster of Hogwarts said. Actually, he wasn't the 'first' Headmaster, just the 'first' that was appointed after the Founders died. No living Portrait of any of the Founders had ever been discovered, though some of the very early Portraits said there were some, but when asked where they were, they all went silent. Many a Headmaster and one Headmistress tried in vain to pry out the secret, even going so far as to use their official title and power of Head of the school, but even THAT didn't work on locating the secret of the Founders' Portraits. The Portraits were dutifully required to answer all the Headmaster's questions, but for some unknown reason, they never answered That One Question: Where were the Founders' Portraits?

Minerva, though, was different, she didn't ever ask about the Founders and didn't even show the slightest concern about them. Once, she was asked and she replied,

_'If they are to be here, then they would be, and would be easily found, not hidden away in some secret location unknown to the rest of their descendents'. _

Minerva, as astute a woman as she was, didn't know just how close she was to that particular secret. The key to it, though she didn't know then, she held in her arms.

"Well, Harry, time to go down to the Great Hall, it's breakfast and since you'll be living here with me, I do think you should get to know the rest of the students and faculty. Something tells me you're going to get to know them quite well." She held Harry in her arms, on one hip and off she went with one of the Elves always dutifully beside her.

Just before she got to the door, her fireplace roared to life. "Minerva, are you there?" It was the Minister.

"Yes, I was just about to leave for breakfast. What is it you want?"

"I just got in and read the reports that Amelia gave me. I regret what happened to the Potters during the night, but my question is where is their Son? Amelia's report stated that you've got him and wanted to adopt him. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. As you can see, I've got him. I had Poppy look over him last night as soon as I got back here. He's in fine shape, just a small scar on his forehead from a curse. Otherwise, Minister, he's ok. I've not had any problems with him. I'm taking him downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. The elves are very much willing to help me take care of him."

"Ok, Minerva. If this is what you want, but remember, if he has any relatives, they do get some consideration. Remember that."

"Oh, I know, Minister. How well I know. I'll look into that matter myself and report back to you. Lily does have a sister, though, but she's a Muggle. I don't think she'd be in the best position to care for Harry. Like I said, I'll get back with you later today on that."

"Thanks, Minerva."

Minerva stayed there a bit after the connection was broken, just thinking. She'd heard something from Lily, once about the time she and James were married. She'd attended the wedding and her sister was there. Being Muggles, they stuck out like a broken wand in a duel. Something was 'off' with her sister. It was as if Lily's sister didn't want to be at her own sister's wedding! Families were supposed to be together.

Breakfast, unlike the other meals, was a quiet time. Everyone was just sitting there, eating and trying to wake up, though there were many who were talking, it was just mostly quiet.

That is, until the Headmistress opened the Great Doors to the Hall and walked in right down the middle carrying Harry, a fifteen month old boy. What little talking and chattering quickly subsided with every eye on her.

At the Head Table, all the rest of the Faculty were already there and eating, when Minerva placed Harry in his high chair next to her's, but, she didn't sit down. She stood up and standing up she surveyed the entire Great Hall looking at everyone, silently.

No one spoke a word.

She placed her right hand on Harry's head and shoulders, rubbing his unruly hair and caressing his shoulders gently. She placed a bit of bread and a small container of Juice in front of him and he began to eat.

No one said a word.

Minerva just stood there, the saddest expression on her face, tears rolling down her cheeks, she was sniffling, but she didn't even use her tissue.

"Students, Faculty, I have an announcement to make." Minerva just stood there, again looking at the students, especially the House of Slytherin, and the Faculty.

"Last night, Lord and Lady Potter were killed in their home. Many Death Eaters were killed, the house mostly destroyed, yet there was one survivor, their Son, whom you see here, now, sitting beside me. I, along with Madam Bones and her Auror's and all the Elves of Hogwarts were there, but it was too late. James and Lily Potter lost their lives during the night but, they successfully defended their son from death. The only injury that young Harry James Potter sustained was a killing curse, leaving a curse scar on his forehead. I've talked with both the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Minister concerning me adopting Harry and until the paperwork is finalized, Harry will be living with me and will be under my direct Protection. He has no other relatives in our World and is the last of the Line of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. It will be and is, forever more, my responsibility as Harry's Mum, to care for him, teach him in our ways and to prepare him to be the eventual Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. They who befriend him NOW, will be remembered. As Muggles sometimes fondly say, 'He who rocks the cradle, Rules the World'."

At what the Headmistress stated, there arose a buzzing of talking all around the Great Hall. No longer were the students sleepy; every eye was open, both students and the rest of the faculty who didn't know what'd happen during the night.

After breakfast Minerva completed her rounds of her responsibilities and left Filius in charge till she returned. When asked where she was going, she didn't say, but she took young Harry with her, though there were those who'd gladly care for him.

"Tippy, I'd like for you to go with me. I'll tell you later, no questions yet. I have to find out some information and have some of my questions answered before it's too late." With that, Minerva, along with her small charge and one brave elf left for parts unknown, all three of them under extreme disillusionment spells of multiple layers.

It was middle of the morning on a normal work day in Surrey in a small bedroom community called 'Little Whinning'. There appeared to no one was a very elderly woman and what looked like a small child or a very short but old and gnarled old man (Tippy in disguise). All three of the, including Harry whom Minerva was carrying, were still under multiple Disillusionment Spells. She walked to Privet Drive, #4 and carefully walked in the front door, using the Alohormora Spell to unlock the door. Inside, Minerva just watched while the overly large man went through his usual morning routine and left, leaving the Woman alone.

It was then that Minerva cancelled the spell, making herself visible. One Petunia Dursley took one look and tried to scream, but didn't, or couldn't.

"Petunia, no harm will come to you. I just want to talk with you, alone, without your husband, Vernon around. My Name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary."

"I know you! You taught at that freak school that Lily went to. What do you want? The last time I went there was at my sister's Wedding and, well, how'd you expect me to feel around all those freakesh abominations? None of you are right. I don't have a thing for you or that you'd want. Just, just leave me alone! Go away and never come back! You HEAR!?"

Petunia was out of breath from her tirade and screaming her words. Spittle came flying out of her horse like mouth. Anger was very prevalent around her; Minerva could feel it.

"I've come on two matters of business that concerns you."

"I have no business with the likes of YOU!"

"I'm afraid you do, you just don't know it. Please, sit down with me, and lets talk, quietly. No harm will come to you." Minerva walked to Petunia's kitchen table and sat down, readjusting her 'charge' whom she held in her arms.

"Why are you bringing me a baby in my house? I've already got one son and he's at the nursery. I can't help you."

"I'm not asking for your help." Minerva sat Harry on her lap and positioned him so he could look at his Mothers' Sister, his Aunt Petunia.

"Petunia, I want you to look at this little Boy."

"Why should I?"

"Look at his face, look at his eyes. Do you see anything here you recognize?"

Petunia looked for a few seconds at the small boy, started to say something rather harsh, but the more she looked, a glimmer of recognition appeared on her face.  
>"That, he, he looks like James, my sister's husband. And his eyes! He's got my sister's eyes!" Petunia looked at Harry, and started to say something, but didn't. Instead, she looked back at Minerva, with a crest fallen look on her face. "I'm not gonna like what you're gonna tell me. I have a very bad feeling."<p>

Minerva nodded her head in agreement.

"Last night, not quite nine hours ago, your sister, Lily and her husband, James, were ambushed in their homes and killed. Their home was almost totally destroyed, but the only survivor is their only child, their son, Harry James Potter. He's the last of the Potter Line and your only Nephew."

Petunia just sat there, and stared at Harry, she had a terrible feeling about what this elderly witch wanted of her, but she could only shake her head negatively. "Minerva, I just can't, I can't take him in. He's just like that freak of a sister of mine. Vernon, when he comes home tonight from work and finds one of your freaks in his home, he'd toss both me and the child out on the streets, both bag and baggage. I have nowhere to go, Minerva. Nowhere!"

"Petunia, my telling you of your sister's death is the first matter of business I have with you. The second, well, I know you won't take your Nephew in and even if you did, his life would be a living Hell here!" Minerva's voice carried steel in it and her eyes were flashing. "Family's should stick together, they should support one another, be there for one another, and love one another absolutely no matter what they're like! And, Petunia, for you to be Lily's Sister, you're so much different from her, it's like comparing the day to the night, and YOU, Petunia, are the Night! You have no love in your heart for your dead sister nor for her orphan son. What I'm asking of you is your permission for me to take Harry in my home and let me raise him and love him. I'm asking you to give up all family responsibilities you may have with him and allow me to adopt him as MY SON!"

Petunia was shocked at what she was asked. She had the terrible premonition that she'd have to take him in and raise him along with her own son and that, well, THAT she just couldn't do!

"Yes, You can have him. I don't want anything to do with him. I give up all my legal rights to him and give him to you. Just don't bring him back here. I've had enough of your world and your kind. Where are the papers? Where do I sign?"

Minerva got up, readjusting Harry on her hip with her left arm. "You don't have to sign anything. Your word is all I need. I'll give a copy of this meeting, of my memory to the Ministry in my World and they'll review it. This is the way it's done since you're a Muggle."

"I can't help being what I am!"

"True, but, you can help your attitude you have chosen! Your attitude you have towards those who can preform Magic is of your own choosing. I don't know why you were born without Magic, but you certainly can choose your attitude towards those who are with Magic! This attitude of yours is why you won't get the Joy and Love of raising your own Sister's son, her only child, for him she and her husband gave their LIVES protecting! No wonder so many of our kind don't like you!" Minerva turned to leave the house of Lily's only sister, but, halted at the door. "Petunia, I'll not be returning, not now, not ever. You want to be rid of me, you have your wish. Just be careful what you wish for, for you will get it!"

Petunia got up and shouted out one word, "Wait! . . ," Then watched as The Greatest Headmistress of Hogwarts clearly, silently disapparated from her home, with her sister's son, whom she so readily gave up, with out a second thought nor care. _"wait, I do love my sister, it's, it's just that I too, wanted to be magical!" _Petunia Evans Dursley just stood there, thinking that she'd just lost her only, her last chance, even though she'd spoken her last words after she'd seen this strange woman disappear.


End file.
